Power of Hogwarts
by ksomm814
Summary: Complete. Sequel to BOAD. Harry has left the wizarding world as a last attempt to save those he loves. However, no one is ready to let him go, whether it is friend or foe. Powers are realized. Friendships are tested. Alliances are formed.
1. A New Life

_Disclaimer: This story is based on the Half-Blood Prince which is not mine. This story will also contain facts that were in the Half-Blood Price. If you haven't read the book and don't want to be spoiled, don't read. _

_This story is also a continuation of Midnight Guardian, Trials of a Champion and Burden of a Destiny. Reading those stories first will probably help understand this one. _

Chapter 1

A New Life

War. W.A.R. Three simple letters that when put in the proper order can cause so much damage. War can bring out the best in people, it can bring out the worst in people and it can make people realize just how precious (and short) mortal life really is, especially if you are one of the deciding factors of which way the war will end. War forces children to mature too early, facing horrors and pain that the most experienced of adults cringe away from. War also forces one to see that even the smallest of victory comes with a price.

That was how Harry James Potter felt. At the age of fifteen he had seen more horrors then he cared to remember. His parents had been murdered by the dark wizard Voldemort. He had survived only to spend twelve years at the Dursleys, his only living relatives, as what could only be classified as their servant. His years at Hogwarts had been a mixture of joy and pain. He had finally made friends but had fought for his life nearly every single year. He had faced Voldemort multiple times, saved his best friend's sister from death, fought a Basilisk, held back Dementors to save his godfather, witnessed the death of a classmate, and faced a corrupt Ministry head on when a Ministry appointed teacher tried to silence him.

However, those events weren't what pushed Harry Potter over the edge, causing him to leave the world he had grown to love despite the trials he had faced over the years. He could handle it all and so much more as long as his family was with him but it wasn't meant to be. Harry still didn't like to think about that night. He still had nightmares of the night he had been taken from Hogwarts to the Department of Mysteries where he faced off against Death Eaters. Members of the Order of the Phoenix (including his guardians Sirius Black and Remus Lupin) had come to his rescue, led by Headmaster Albus Dumbledore but that had been one of many mistakes. Harry had once again faced Voldemort but this time he had been beaten and nearly killed before Professor Dumbledore came to his rescue. The Dark Lord had been detained from the Department of Mysteries but in the end it wasn't enough. In the end he had lost one of the people who made his life worth living.

He had lost Remus.

Waking up in the hospital wing at Hogwarts and seeing his fallen guardian was all it took for Harry to realize that he was a danger to those he cared about. Remus was only the first of the long line of people who would die because they were trying to protect one teenager who found trouble like a magnet. He had managed to leave that night with the help of Hogwarts and Fawkes before anyone realized that he had even awakened. To save those he loved Harry walked away knowing that he was making himself a target for Voldemort. He was magically protected by Fawkes but that wouldn't stop people who know what the-boy-who-lived looked like to realize that Harry was indeed him.

Upon leaving the wizarding world nearly a month ago Harry had taken up a new identity: Jonathan Orion Evans. He figured that everyone would be looking for a 'Harry James Potter' or even 'James Evans' so Harry had used the middle names of his guardians with his mother's maiden name. In addition, Harry had managed to purchase colored contacts that changed his intense green eyes to a deep blue ones. He hated covering up his eyes since they were the only feature he had inherited from his mother but his eyes were too distinctive. Everyone knew Harry Potter had green eyes. Harry also made an effort to hide his messy black hair and lightening bolt scar at all times. When he was out, he wore a hat. When he was at work, Harry wore a surgeon's cap.

Oh yes. Harry's current job was at a local hospital where he worked as an orderly. Obtaining the job had actually been a complete accident on Harry's part. He had just arrived in Muggle London and being the trouble attracting person he was, witnessed a severe five car accident. Harry didn't hesitate. He hurried to help along with a few others, one of them being a doctor at a nearby hospital. Harry and the doctor worked side by side until helped arrived. The tall, middle aged doctor had been impressed and after the accident had been cleared struck up a conversation with Harry who introduced himself as Jonathan.

Harry had admitted that he was an orphan of murdered parents but claimed to be seventeen instead of nearly sixteen. He also admitted that he had hit a spot of trouble lately and had lost someone dear to him. The doctor, Doctor Henry Rolands, was sympathetic to Harry's story and decided to help him out. As is turned out, two hundred and fifty pounds didn't last very long. Harry wasn't able to find an apartment he could afford and had to sleep at the hospital. When Dr. Rolands discovered this, he offered his guest room. Harry had originally declined but after two weeks of pestering from the overprotective doctor, Harry gave in just to shut the man up. He still often slept at the hospital since he was normally paged when he wasn't scheduled to work but a few hours away from the chaos was always a nice change.

Working at the hospital had brought a lot of surprises Harry's way. After a week of working, Harry discovered that he could vaguely sense other people's actual emotions if he concentrated hard enough. It wasn't anything definite just a faint glimmer of what people were feeling at the moment. It had helped Harry immensely and had slowly become a more reliable ability. It was still faint but Harry liked it that way. It didn't do well to be bombarded by someone's emotions when you were trying to do your job.

Harry's other magical surprise wasn't as welcomed as the first. He was starting to grasp his empathic ability while talking to a sick little girl in the children's ward when all of a sudden his hands started to glow faintly. It was only for a moment but Harry felt extremely weak afterwards while the girl felt better than she had in a long time. She was still ill but her road to recovery had taken a jump start. This minor healing ability that he had was difficult to practice since he couldn't make the ability work when he wanted it to. It was more like it worked when it wanted to leaving Harry to tag along for the ride.

The healing ability had come in handy when it worked and when it didn't drain Harry completely but it was still risky. He had to be extremely discrete since he really couldn't tell anyone that he could heal people. Over the next two weeks Harry had learned how to sense when the ability was coming which gave him a small warning but he still had a long way to go to control it completely. He didn't know if these were temporary powers or permanent but since he hadn't had any sort of outburst since that night at the Ministry, Harry was guessing that his magic had finally matured completely into these powers. He knew he should ask someone but he had no one to turn to. Everyone in the wizarding world believed he had abandoned them.

Harry's only connection to the magical world surprisingly was Fawkes, Professor Dumbledore's phoenix. The bird usually appeared once a week to check on Harry, dropping off the latest issue of the 'Daily Prophet' so Harry was kept up to date. It was through that route of information that Harry had learned of the Ministry's formal declaration of Voldemort's return and the appointment of Rufus Scrimgeour as the new Minister of Magic. Harry had also learned that ten Death Eaters had been arrested that night including Peter Pettigrew, Barty Crouch, Jr., Lucius Malfoy, and one of the Lestrange brothers. (Harry couldn't remember which one.) They had all been sentenced to Azkaban but who knew how long they would stay there before Voldemort broke them out again.

Harry had also noticed advertisements for Weasley Wizarding Wheezes at number ninety-three, Diagon Alley. It seemed that the Weasley twins had indeed opened the joke shop that they worked so hard inventing products for last year. There had been plenty of reports concerning safety during these dark times along with several Death Eater attacks that caused several deaths, including Order of the Phoenix member Emmeline Vance. Surprisingly, there also hadn't been any articles about his disappearance which Harry figured was to ensure that Voldemort didn't find out about it. Too bad that was Harry's entire reason for leaving.

Every time Harry saw Fawkes he would ask two questions: "how's Sirius" and "how's everyone else". He would always receive the same answer. Fawkes would look at Harry sympathetically before letting out a sad trill as if he was saying 'they're alive but missing you'. It took every ounce of self restraint not to give in and return home to Black Manor but Harry couldn't. He couldn't risk Sirius meeting the same fate as Remus.

So Harry went through the motions of working at the hospital trying to master his new abilities while training himself any way he could that wasn't magical since he didn't know how strong Fawkes' protection was. He had no doubt that people were waiting for him to use magic and alert everyone to where he was. Considering what had happened just before he left, Harry figured that there were a lot of people who wanted a word with him.

Living as a Muggle did take some adapting on Harry's part. He had gone from a world of magic to a world of technology with very little training. His co-workers found it funny that Harry had never used a computer or a pager before. Thankfully he was a quick learner since every ward in the hospital quickly learned how good he was with people. It wasn't uncommon for Harry to be in the children's ward one minute and the emergency ward the next trying to calm someone down although it was almost impossible to pull him out of the children's ward between the hours of seven and nine o'clock every night.

The children had quickly grown to love Harry's bedtime stories of a world of magic with the evil wizard Riddle facing off against the Phoenix Knights. The nurses and doctors in the ward often stood in the background and watched as Harry captivated every child in the room no matter how old they were. Most of the adults felt that Harry had an overactive imagination with the preciseness he used to describe the goblins, trolls, centaurs, and dragons but didn't voice their opinions since the children were happy.

That was usually the way things were with Harry. Doctor Rolands had discretely mentioned Harry's difficult life to his fellow doctors so everyone simply kept an eye on young 'Orion Evans' (John was a rather popular name so everyone just called Harry 'Orion' or 'Ori' for short). They were there for him if he needed him but Harry usually just forced himself to stay busy. Working at the hospital kept Harry's mind off of everything happening outside the walls of the hospital. Working kept his mind off of the fact that he had just lost a father.

Like every day, the sound of Harry's beeping pager would pull him out of his accidental nap in the employee lounge. Opening his eyes, Harry blinked away the cloudiness from sleeping in his contacts before glancing at his watch. It was almost six in the evening. Grabbing his pager, Harry suppressed a groan when he saw that he was needed in the emergency ward. He had amazingly slept for two hours without a nightmare but he had hoped for another hour of sleep before his long evening shift.

Holding back a yawn, Harry pulled himself to his feet and clipped his pager to the waistband of the hospital issued pants he wore before leaving the lounge for the emergency ward. That was probably one of the best perks of this job. His attire was provided for. All of the money he made went directly into an account that Doctor Rolands had helped him open at a nearby bank for Harry to use when needed. It had been difficult since Harry had no form of identification but luckily Doctor Rolands knew someone at the bank and had a few strings pulled.

Reaching the emergency ward, Harry was almost knocked over by the overwhelming feelings of frustration and fear. He quickly regained his bearings and looked around to see that the entire waiting room was full with people and it looked like the doctors and nurses were running around frantically. Snapping out of his shock, Harry quickly approached the nurse's station and was instantly grabbed by a long blond haired nurse named Anna who was only a few years older than him. "A bus collided with a truck, Ori," Anna said quickly. "Dr. Rolands wanted you to assist him. He's in Examination Room Eight."

Harry nodded and hurried to small room and looked through the small window to find the tall doctor with graying-brown hair talking to a girl in her mid-teens with short blond hair that was on the examination table. There were two adults also in the room seated next to the table who had to be her parents. The mother looked exactly like the daughter only about twenty years older while the father had light brown hair and looked like he had put in some serious manual labor for a long period of time. The parents were unmarked while the girl had a few bumps and scrapes in addition to her right ankle that was already that looked badly swollen. Closing his eyes, Harry concentrated on the occupants of the room and could sense nervousness and fear along with protectiveness. He quickly pushed the feelings aside and knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal a smiling Dr. Rolands. "Ori," he said cheerfully as he stepped aside to let Harry enter. "Thanks for coming so fast." Dr. Rolands closed the door once Harry entered and turned back to his patient. "Juliet Swanson, Mr. and Mrs. Swanson, this is Orion Evans. He is going to help me out tonight. I swear that he and I haven't lost a patient yet."

Harry looked at Dr. Rolands with a raised eyebrow. There were sometimes Harry just couldn't understand the doctor's strange sense of humor. "You are rather odd," Harry said seriously. "You know that right, doctor?"

Dr. Rolands looked at Harry and smiled. "I'm not odd, Orion," he said sounding like he was gently reminding Harry of something they had discussed before. "I am unique. Now, why don't you prepare Juliet while I go search for those x-rays."

Harry nodded and moved toward the examination table while Dr. Rolands left the room. He prepared the table Juliet was on so she was a little more comfortable, aware that the Swanson family was watching his every move. He could felt their curiosity towards him overpowering the rest of their emotions. Glancing at them, Harry forced a patient smile before saying: "you can ask your questions. I don't mind."

"How did you know?" Mrs. Swanson asked in surprise.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Because everyone does," he said simply. "I get it more when I'm called down here to work than upstairs because up there everyone just thinks I'm a volunteer. I'm not a doctor, just an orderly. Dr. Rolands usually asks for my help because I'm the only one here who can stand his odd sense of humor without taking offense to it."

"No offense but you still look rather young even for an orderly," Mr. Swanson said skeptically. "You don't look a day older than sixteen."

Harry bit back a smile. At least he was finally looking close to his age. For years everyone thought he looked two years younger than his actual age until his long awaited growth spurt last year. He was finally at an average height for his age and with the muscle he had put on from training over the past few years was no longer the scrawny little kid that had lived with his Aunt and Uncle in a cupboard under the stairs. "I'm seventeen, actually," Harry lied smoothly as he pulled up a chair and sat down. "I'm told that when I'm thirty I'll be grateful that I look younger than what I am."

Mrs. Swanson smiled compassionately. "But it's probably extremely annoying right now," she said. "So…Orion, that's a rather unique name. Your parents must have a thing for Astronomy."

Harry shrugged his shoulders noncommittally. "My middle name's Orion," he said. "First name is actually John. It just became too confusing with so many Johns working here so everyone started calling me Orion." Out of the corner of his eye, Harry could see Juliet trying desperately not to stare. He winked at her and saw her blush before looking away quickly.

Mrs. Swanson noticed the exchange and let out a laugh. "Orion, please excuse our daughter," she said. "Juliet's a little shy."

The door opened as Dr. Rolands entered with the x-rays. Juliet luckily only had a severe sprain. Harry helped Dr. Rolands bandage the injured ankle before retrieving a wheel chair while Dr. Rolands gave the Swanson family some final pointers before declaring them free to go. When Harry returned, he carefully put Juliet in the wheelchair sending her parents into laughter at the sight of her red face before they wheeled her out.

Harry continued helping Dr. Rolands with some more injured people until seven o'clock arrived and he was forced to leave for his nightly visit to the children's ward. He hurried up three flights of stairs before running down hallways until he reached his destination. Sliding into the room, Harry was welcomed by a roar of cheers of excited children. He took his normal spot in the center of the room and waited patiently for everyone to calm down which surprisingly only took a few moments.

Glancing around, Harry noticed that there were a few parents seated off to the side looking on with smiles on their faces. It wasn't uncommon for a few to sit in since their children often talked about Ori's stories. Clearing his throat, Harry turned his attention to the children. "Now, where were we?" he asked curiously.

"You were going to tell us about the enchanted lake tonight, Ori," answered a little six-year-old boy excitedly.

"Ah, yes," Harry said with a nod. "Thank you, David. The enchanted lake in front of the castle holds many secrets known only to those who are brave enough to dive into the darken depths. Everyone knows of the large squid that likes bask in the sun and even play catch with the stones people throw him from the shore. Everyone knows of the Grindylows and also are extremely aware that they should stay away from them."

"What are Grindylows, Ori?" asked a nine-year-old boy with short black hair.

Harry turned to him and smiled. "Grindylows, Jack, are very small water creatures," he said quietly causing all of the children to lean forward excitedly as if they were learning a bit secret. "They are very small when compared to humans but don't let their size fool you." Harry slowly walked towards Jack and gently wrapped his fingers around Jack's wrists. "They are very aggressive and will attack anyone who invades their waters with their long and powerful fingers." Jack gasped as Harry released Jack's wrists and turned to the entire group. "If you ever see one, be sure to have fish with you. They certainly prefer that to humans."

Relieved sighs filled the air along with a few chuckles from some of the parents.

"But like I said, everyone knows about them," Harry continued as he moved back to the center of the room and motioned for everyone to be quiet. "What they don't know and don't dare to discover is the secret village in the deepest depths of the lake. This village contains beings with their own language that can not be understood above water. If they were to speak to a human above the surface it would only sound like screeches and give you a rather painful headache very quickly." Harry thought for a moment before raising his hand and bringing it down as if scratching against an invisible wall. "Think of the sound fingernails make on a blackboard." Quite a few shuddered at the description. "Under water, however, their voices hold a sort of melodic tone, none of us humans could never have. They have grayish skin with long and wild, dark green hair. Their eyes are yellow and always watching. They are warriors of the water, noble creatures and expert swimmers with their powerful silver tails—"

"—Mermaids!" a five-year-old girl with long red hair shouted out.

Harry turned to the little girl and smiled. "Merpeople, Emma," he corrected gently. "Would you all like to hear about them?"

At everyone's nod, Harry continued explaining about the merpeople and the mysteries of the lake in front of Hogwarts. Of course he had never given the 'castle' a name or the real reason it was there since it would cause a lot of problems if the Ministry ever found out but these were kids who didn't know that Harry's 'fantasy world' really existed. He could also sense that for two hours every night these kids weren't feeling the woes of their ailments and was just glad that in a small way he was helping them get through these trying times.

Once story time was over, Harry helped tuck the children in before leaving the ward. He could see the smiles on their faces as they drifted off to sleep. Seeing them in their beds reminded Harry of the numerous times he had been in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. He remembered waking up and seeing Sirius and Remus there waiting for him. They always waited for him. _They had done so much for me and I never got the chance to thank them for it._

Walking back to the emergency ward, Harry fought back the tears that threatened to come as everything hit him quickly. He knew he would never deal with Remus' death as long as he stayed here but this job was only temporary. Every place he went could only be temporary because staying in one place too long would make everyone around him a target. He was determined not to risk anyone else because Voldemort was obsessed with him. In the grand scheme of things, his life really didn't matter.

After all, his life had been determined for him before he had even been born.

* * *


	2. Past Reminders

Chapter 2

Past Reminders

Walking down the empty hospital hallway during the early morning hours, Harry tried to focus on the present but his mind kept drifting to the past. He couldn't help thinking about the day he had started feeling other people's emotions. He had been in the middle of his shift, helping in the intensive care ward when all of a sudden he could feel soft waves of pain and confusion. He was confused and frightened at first. Were these emotions coming from Voldemort? He hadn't felt anything from the Dark Lord for quiet some time and even when he had it wasn't anything like he was feeling now. Voldemort's feelings were always overwhelming. These emotions were more like a gentle breeze around him.

Startled, Harry started to look around for the source of the faint emotions and finally found an elder man connected to endless machines in a nearby room. The man had a painful look on his face and was moaning softly. Harry didn't waste any time and ran for help. As it turned out, the patient's sedatives and painkillers were wearing off causing him to awaken too soon. The patient was once again sedated and with that, the faint emotions stopped. Harry hadn't 'felt' anything else until that night in the children's ward. It had only lasted a moment but it had been a sign that it wasn't going to be a one time occurrence.

It had been difficult to work through the strange ability at first especially since he couldn't tell anyone about it. What could he tell them? They didn't believe in magic let alone the ability to sense someone else's emotions. He was alone to deal with it while his own emotions were still so hard to control. Waves of sorrow and pain tended to release the hold he kept on his own feelings towards his guardians, friends and everything else he had been through which he had fought so hard to bury.

At times it felt like this newfound ability was taunting him, punishing him for leaving the way he did. He always seemed to pick up the negative emotions but then again, not many were happy about spending time in a hospital. It had taken a lot of patience and a lot of practice with his Occlumency studies but slowly Harry had managed to keep a barrier between his own emotions and everyone else's most of the time. He still had weak moments but they only came when he was extremely exhausted now.

Harry had to admit that he wasn't surprised about his empathy. There had been a few instances over the past few years where Harry had been able to sense things, especially in Care of Magical Creatures class. There had also been the emotional outbursts whenever he grew extremely angry. All in all, it made sense but it was sort of anticlimactic. The powerful outbursts had been painful at times but they had helped him face off against Voldemort and Death Eaters. He wouldn't have that luxury anymore. He would be completely on his own.

It was hard for Harry to figure out whether he was scared or relieved to know that. Of course Harry couldn't confidently say that the outbursts were indeed gone forever since it had only been a month since he had one but he had to admit that he actually felt more comfortable with himself than he had in a long time. It was rather ironic that Harry would finally be comfortable with his magical side in Muggle London (a place that could never see that side of him) but perhaps it was for the best. Harry had made the mistake in the past by revealing that he wasn't exactly normal. People had believed that he was evil just because he could speak to snakes. If they discovered what he could do now…

Harry let out a sigh as his shoulders slumped forward. He knew it was pointless to wonder about things that could never be. Going back would put everyone in danger again. Replaying the days before he left over in his mind, Harry had to wonder if he had been insane to listen to a voice that sounded like his dead father. He didn't know what pushed him to believe the warnings. He just felt like he had no other choice.

After that night Harry's head had been rather silent. He had heard nothing from 'his father' and his connection to Voldemort was basically nonexistent, not that he was complaining about the latter. He just wished he could find out if he had just imagined the entire thing or not. _Or if I'm completely out of my mind._

Harry couldn't remember how many letters he had written to Sirius and Professor Dumbledore about what happened that night only to throw them away at the last minute. He just couldn't bring himself to admit to anyone that he had made a life altering decision based on a voice in his head, no matter how right it felt at the time. Harry had just discovered one of his guardians had died and heard that is other one would die if he stayed. He did what he felt he had to.

"Hey, Ori!"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Harry quickly turned around to see a fellow orderly, J.J., running towards him. J.J. was one of the many Jonathan's working in the hospital. He was a few years older than Harry and a few inches taller. His light brown hair was a bit on the long side and tended to block his bluish-green eyes. J.J. was probably one of the most outgoing people Harry had ever met. Everyone had been extremely surprised when J.J. had taken Harry under his wing to show him the ropes since their personalities were completely opposite. Where J.J. liked to cause a scene, Harry preferred to remain in the shadows. That was probably why they got along so well. Harry didn't try to compete with J.J. and J.J. took away all the attention that Harry didn't want.

"I'm surprised you're working the late shift," Harry said with a smile. "Aren't you usually still out at some pub around this time?"

J.J. stared at Harry in offense. "Orion, why do you always think the worst of me?" he asked. "I'm never at a pub at—" he glanced at his watch "—four in the morning. My shift normally starts at six and I need at least three hours of sleep to function. Not all of us are insomniacs like you."

"I am not an insomniac," Harry said defensively.

J.J. nodded and patted Harry on the shoulder. "Sure kid," he said clearly not believing Harry at all. "Just so you know Rolands is looking for you…again. I wish you would tell me what you did to him. That guy used to be such a git towards us, me particularly. Now he's like an overprotective father." Harry stiffened at the comment but J.J. didn't seem to notice. "Not that I'm complaining or anything. I'm just curious."

Harry shrugged his shoulders noncommittally. "I didn't do anything," he insisted. "He wanted to help me out and I accepted. Maybe he's just grateful that you trained me so he didn't have to." That was a lie. Harry knew that Dr. Rolands was appreciative that the orderlies had kept an eye on him, especially during the first couple of weeks. He had been extremely withdrawn from everyone except the patients in the hospital when he started working. With time Harry had become more personable but he still kept a distance between himself and everyone else. He wasn't looking to make friends. Friends always got hurt.

J.J. stared at Harry skeptically for a moment. "Fine, don't tell me," he said with a shrug. "I go out of my way to help you out; allowing you the privilege of learning from my experience and this is how you repay me." J.J. inhaled sharply as he turned away as if he were about to cry but didn't want Harry to see.

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head slowly. J.J. would do anything for a laugh unfortunately Harry wasn't really in a laughing mood at the moment. Who would be at four in the morning? "Overacting a bit, aren't you?" he asked as he enfolded his arms across his chest.

J.J. shot Harry a scowl. "You are no fun, Orion," he said then gave Harry a light shove towards the lift. "C'mon. Let's go find the good doctor and then we can decide how to waste the time remaining in our shift." Reaching the lift, J.J. pushed the 'down' button. "You clearly need some cheering up, stat. I think I shall have to prescribe a few hallway games to be administered immediately."

Harry decided to remain silent as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. J.J. always liked to talk in 'doctor language' when it came to causing trouble. Most of the orderlies found it funny at the number of ailments J.J. could solve by means of hallway games. In the early morning hours working at the hospital was extremely boring. Visiting hours were over and the majority of the patients were asleep. From what Harry had learned, J.J. had invented the 'hallway games' in an act of desperation to pass the time. They could be something as stupid as taking a food tray and finding out who could slide longer on the recently mopped floors to wheelchair races through the hallways of one floor.

The doors to the lift opened. Harry followed J.J. in before leaning against the wall and closing his eyes. He already knew what Dr. Rolands was going to say. It had been three days since Harry had left the hospital meaning that it had been three days since he had slept in an actual bed. Once Harry's shift ended at eight he would be ordered to go to the Rolands home and rest until his shift tonight. _Well, at least this way I wouldn't disturb anyone with my nightmares._

As the lift descended, Harry once again fell into his thoughts of the past month away from the wizarding world. He remembered the panic he had felt when his healing ability had surfaced. For a while he had actually thought that he would never be able to touch any living creature again without draining himself. That didn't stop others from touching him, though. Harry quickly learned that it was only his hands that he had to worry about. It made sense that since his magic had been channeled through them for years with the use of a wand.

After a few more 'healing episodes' Harry had been able to recognize what could only be described as magic in him rushing to his hands moments before his hands faintly glowed. Normally it happened while Harry was in the middle of talking to a patient about their illness. Harry could only assume that this ability worked because of Harry's compassion towards people or something like that. It wasn't exactly a scientific explanation and he wasn't too eager to test it out on everyone in the hospital to find out for certain so at the present time it would have to do.

The sound of the doors opening pulled Harry out of his thoughts. He glanced over at J.J., ignoring the concerned look on his face, and motioned for J.J. to lead the way. He was receiving too many of those looks lately…well, he had always been on the receiving end of concerned looks. People just weren't discrete about it anymore. Harry followed J.J. out of the lift to notice that they were approaching the office area of the hospital. _Dr. Rolands must be finally tackling his paperwork._

J.J. stopped in front of the fourth door on the right and knocked before opening it. "Found him wandering the I.C.U.," he said as he entered with Harry following.

Dr. Rolands was sitting behind his desk that was overrun with stacks of papers. He took a long look at Harry before returning his attention to J.J. "Thank you, J.J.," Rolands said as he stood up. "You may return to your duties." J.J. nodded and left without another word, closing the door as he did so. Dr. Rolands slowly walked around his desk and stood in front of Harry for a moment before letting out a sigh. "Forgive me for being blunt, Orion, but you look exhausted. When was the last time you had a decent night's sleep?"

Harry looked away as he shrugged his shoulders. Truthfully, he hadn't slept well since he had left Hogwarts but he wasn't about to tell anyone why that was the case. Harry had gone through the nightmare phase last year when Cedric Diggory died. Sirius and Remus had helped him through it then. They understood that he felt guilty and helped Harry realize that he had done everything he could to save Cedric.

But had he done everything he could for Remus? Harry would never know for certain. At the time, he had thought he was doing what he needed to in order to ensure that Sirius and Remus were spared from Voldemort's rage. At the time he had believed that Remus would survive the injuries given to him by Peter Pettigrew's silver hand.

Dr. Rolands' voice pulled Harry out of his thoughts. "Take a seat, Orion," he said softly and waited until Harry did so. "I suspect you know why J.J. brought you here." Harry nodded. "Orion…John, I know you still feel like you're imposing on me but I assure you that is just not the case. I enjoy having you around. You're a good kid, everyone here can see that. You have honestly been a godsend since you started working here. You are helping so many people. Why do you feel that you don't deserve the same?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer when all of a sudden a faint stinging pain flared from his scar. The conversation instantly forgotten, Harry closed his eyes and bowed his head as he quickly ran through all the necessary steps for clearing his mind. The problem was the pain just wouldn't go away. It wasn't extremely painful but it was more than what he had felt in a long time. He could feel faint touches of anger and annoyance and instantly fought to push them away. _Not now! Why am I feeling him now?_

The emotions slowly faded but the pain remained. It was then that Harry was aware of the hand resting on his back. Distant hints of worry faded in and out. He opened his eyes and raised his head to see Dr. Rolands with a concerned look on his face. In his haste to push Voldemort out, Harry had completely ignored the fact that he wasn't alone. He had ignored the fact that he was currently in the room with a Muggle doctor of all people.

"What's wrong, Orion?" Dr. Rolands asked in his 'doctor tone'. He instantly looked into Harry's eyes before resting a hand against Harry's forehead. "You're burning up! Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well? What are your symptoms? Aches? Pains? Dizziness? Nausea? How long has this been going on?"

Harry swatted Dr. Rolands' hand away in annoyance. He wasn't about to let his scar headaches become an area of study in a muggle hospital. "I'm fine, sir," he said firmly. "It's just a minor headache that took me by surprise. It's really nothing to worry about."

Dr. Rolands shook his head as walked back to his desk, opened one of the drawers and pulled out his keys. "I'm taking you home," he said firmly. "You need at least a day's rest. You have a fever and you're exhausted." Harry moved to protest but Dr. Rolands silenced him with a look. "I'm sure J.J. can cover for you or the remainder of your shift unless you would like me to admit you and run every single test I can come up with."

Harry scowled and looked away. He knew Dr. Rolands would follow through with the threat just to make a point. The man had a stubborn streak to him that could rival anyone Harry had ever met. In some ways Dr. Rolands reminded Harry of Madam Pomfrey, the Hogwarts medi-witch that Harry had come to know rather well over the years. The thought made Harry wonder if stubbornness was a requirement for being a doctor or a healer.

Dr. Rolands moved to the door and opened it before turning and motioning for Harry to exit first. Letting out a sigh, Harry stood up and walked out of the office. He wasn't surprised to see that J.J. was waiting for him. There was no doubt that J.J. had actually intended on following through with the 'hallway games'. Dr. Rolands closed the door behind them and rested a hand on Harry's shoulder as his eyes fell on J.J. "Please notify your supervisor that Orion had to leave early due to illness," Dr. Rolands said professionally.

J.J. looked at Harry worriedly for a moment then shifted his gaze to Dr. Rolands and nodded. "Will do, doctor," he said.

Dr. Rolands ushered Harry towards the lift and pressed the 'down' button. It took every ounce of self control for Harry not to move away from the doctor. J.J.'s comment about Dr. Rolands acting like an overprotective father had made him feel incredibly uneasy. He didn't want a father figure but he knew J.J. was right. Dr. Rolands had changed. Dr. Rolands had grown to care about the teen he had taken in. _That_ would have to change.

The ride to Dr. Rolands' home was a quite one. With his scar still aching, Harry rested his forehead against the cool window. He was still dressed in his hospital attire since Dr. Rolands had insisted that they leave immediately, knowing that Harry would try to find a way out of leaving if given the chance. The sun had yet to rise which made the temptation to sleep even more inviting. Closing his eyes, Harry let his thoughts drift and was surprised how quickly he was able to relax. Maybe he was more than just a little tired.

The car came to a stop, startling Harry out of his partial daze to see that they had reached Dr. Rolands' house. It was a modest three bedroom house that reminded Harry a lot of his aunt and uncle's house on in Surrey. The major difference was that Harry was actually welcomed at Dr. Rolands' house. He wasn't treated like a freak and a slave. Perhaps that was what felt so wrong among other things. _Nothing is as it should be because of Voldemort. I should be home with Sirius and Remus waiting for my OWL scores to arrive. _

Following Dr. Rolands into the house, Harry closed his eyes and focused on the feelings around him and let out the breath he wasn't aware he was holding when he didn't sense any odd emotions nearby. He could feel a hint of tiredness and knew that there were a few people in the neighborhood that were pulling themselves out of bed. Feeling like an intruder, Harry quickly pushed away the feelings and walked up the stairs to the guest room that he currently occupied. He refused to call it his room. His room was at Black Manor just as his home was Black Manor.

Mindlessly, Harry entered the guest room and went through the routine he normally followed before crawling into bed. The moment his head hit the pillow, Harry could feel himself drifting off to sleep. He would worry about everything after a few hours of rest when he had a clearer head. He refused to make any more rash decisions. Any more rash decisions could get him killed. _"Or worse, expelled,"_ as Hermione would say.

As Harry fell into darkness, he didn't notice the gentle hands that tucked him in and checked for signs of illness. If he had, Harry would have insisted that he was fine then insisted that Dr. Rolands return to work. He knew it was cruel for him to be so cold to someone who had given so much but it was necessary. Harry could not become attached. The pain that came with caring was too much to handle.

* * *

It was a mixture of bright sunlight and the feelings of feathers against his face that brought Harry out of his slumber. Opening his eyes, Harry had to smile at the bright red feathers that blocked his vision. It seemed that someone else was catching up on some needed rest. Ever since that night when Fawkes had helped Harry leave the wizarding world, the phoenix had a tendency of appearing while Harry was sleeping and stayed by Harry's side until he awoke. The long visits made Harry wonder if Professor Dumbledore was at Hogwarts to notice how often his phoenix was gone for hours at a time. 

Turning onto his side, Harry gently pet the bird's soft feathers and bit back a laugh at the content trill Fawkes let out. It didn't take much to make Fawkes happy. _Just like Hedwig_. Just like his 'family' in the wizarding world, there wasn't a day that passed without Harry hoping that his owl, Hedwig, was all right. He was surprised that he hadn't seen her at all in the past month but he figured that it was probably better this way. Everyone knew Harry Potter had a snow owl. She was just too easy to track to chance it.

Fawkes finally lifted his head and looked at Harry who smiled before reaching for his glasses. Sliding them on, Harry blinked as everything came into focus, along with Fawkes' sympathetic gaze. Harry let out a sigh as he sat up and once again caressed the bird's feathers. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table and could hardly believe it was early afternoon already. He had slept longer than he thought he would.

Returning his attention to Fawkes, Harry fell into the routine that he took whenever Fawkes visited. "How's Sirius?" he asked softly. Fawkes let out a soft gloomy trill as if to say 'he still misses you'. Harry nodded as his gaze fell. "And everyone else?" Instead of answering, Fawkes nudged a rolled up issue of the 'Daily Prophet' towards Harry who took the hint and unrolled the newspaper and looking at the front page. Harry could hardly hold back his shock at the headline along with a picture of the Dark Mark underneath it.

**THIRTY-THREE MUGGLES DEAD!**

**YOU-KNOW-WHO SIGHTED IN MUGGLE LONDON!**

_Aurors__ and Law Enforcement officials were called into action at four o'clock this morning as You-Know-Who officially made his presence known. Eye-witnesses claim that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named personally lead the attack on a Muggle neighborhood in London that killed thirty-three Muggles and injured twelve more. You-Know-Who and his followers appeared to be moving from house to house searching for something or someone._

_"He was definitely searching for someone," an eye-witness revealed. "He told his followers to 'find him' and was really angry when they didn't find the person." _

_With You-Know-Who's hatred towards Muggles, many believe that You-Know-Who was searching for a witch or a wizard living in that area. The Ministry has quickly issued an order for all witches and wizards in or around the attacked area to send word to the Department of Law Enforcement for possible relocation for their own safety. _

_"Until we discover who You-Know-Who is targeting, we must act to protect those who may be caught in the crossfire," Minister Scrimgeour stated. "We realize this may be an inconvenience to many but we hope that we will find You-Know-Who's intended target quickly."_

_This is the first attack since You-Know-Who lost ten of his followers in a Ministry raid in the Department of Mysteries, including Peter Pettigrew, Lucius Malfoy and Barty Crouch, Jr. (who everyone believed died in Azkaban years ago). Is this merely a retaliation to send the wizarding world into a panic or is there something more to You-Know-Who's actions? Is there really someone in Muggle London that You-Know-Who is willing to search every house for?_

Harry let out a sigh as he set the newspaper down. He should have known Voldemort had been up to something when his scar started hurting. Voldemort's action left a pain in the pit of Harry's stomach. There was a chance that Voldemort was searching for someone else but if history was any indicator then that chance was slim to none. It was clear that Voldemort had discovered that Harry Potter was no longer protected by Albus Dumbledore and was currently hiding in Muggle London. The question now was what to do about it. Harry wasn't ready to face him again but could he really stand by and let people continue to die because of it?

No. If working at the hospital had taught Harry anything, it was that every life is precious and worth fighting for no matter how futile the effort may seem. It didn't matter if the person was a wizard, witch, squib, or muggle. There was no difference. A life was still a life. Muggles were just like witches and wizards. They were simply trying to make it through the day. Harry had to hold back a snort. It seemed that in his effort to not care, he had grown to care more than he had ever imagined.

Quiet waves of compassion brushed against Harry causing him to return his attention to Fawkes. The red and gold bird let out a soft reassuring trill. Harry let a smile escape as he gently scratched Fawkes' head. "It looks like we've run out of time, Fawkes," he said quietly. "I can't run again. Running would only put more people in danger but I can't stay either." Fawkes let out another compassionate soft trill. "If Voldemort _is_ looking for me then I need to be seen somewhere other than Muggle London. I just wish we knew for certain."

Fawkes leapt into the air and flew over to windowsill before landing. Pushing off the bedcovers, Harry curiously followed the bird to the window and looked out. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary. He noticed that Mrs. Jansen was tending her garden across the street and a few children were riding bikes nearby. All in all, nothing looked out of the ordinary. By habit Harry closed his eyes, reached out and could sense hints of happiness, excitement, tiredness, and…irritation?

Harry forced himself to relax and reached out once again and this time felt a touch of anger and hate in addition to the irritation. Opening his eyes, Harry looked out the window again, trying to find where the negative feelings were coming from but still saw nothing out of the ordinary. He turned to Fawkes who was watching him intently. "They're here, aren't they?" he asked. "They're here looking for me."

Fawkes let out an affirmative trill sending Harry into motion. There was no time to waste. If Death Eaters were indeed in the neighborhood than Harry's presence was putting everyone else at risk. He quickly cleaned up and packed what he could in his backpack. He needed to get far away from here. There were plenty of families on this block alone. Harry didn't want to think of them being killed because of him, something he knew Voldemort wouldn't hesitate to do.

Was this a rash decision? Most likely but Harry truly believed that he had no other choice. He knew the children who lived in this neighborhood. He knew the families. They _were_ good people who didn't deserve to be dragged into a war concerning a world they didn't even know about. This neighborhood didn't deserve to be wiped out for any reason, especially one man's obsession.

Once he was packed and attached his wand holster that held his holly wood wand to his right wrist, Harry grabbed some paper and a pen from his bedside table. He knew he couldn't go without leaving some sort of note for Dr. Rolands no matter how vague it would have to be. It couldn't be the exact truth but Harry didn't want to completely lie to the doctor either. _Unfortunately I don't have much of a choice._ With not much time to waste, Harry quickly wrote a generic note thanking Dr. Rolands for everything but something had come up forcing him to leave.

With an action that reminded Harry so much of a month ago, Harry left the note on his pillow and grabbed his backpack before approaching the patiently waiting Phoenix. He still wore his glasses since he everyone knew the-boy-who-lived had glasses and looked nearly identical to his father. Harry still looked a lot like James Potter but there now were differences than set them apart. Other than Harry's green eyes, Harry's hair was shorter and kept somewhat neat with some muggle products that J.J. had introduced him to. He was stockier than James Potter ever was from the physical training he had endured over the past few years but the Potter genetics still made him lean, not that Harry minded. He had received more than enough attention during his fifth year because he had put on a little muscle.

Fawkes let out a soft trill as he took flight and landed on Harry's shoulder. No words needed to be said. In the past month Fawkes and Harry had in a way reached a silent understanding between them. Fawkes knew what needed to be done and Harry trusted Fawkes' judgment. Closing his eyes, Harry felt a flash of warmth for a moment and knew that he was no longer in Dr. Rolands' home. He opened his eyes and noticed that he was on Charing Cross Road, across the street from the Leaky Cauldron. The weight disappeared from his shoulder as Fawkes took flight before vanishing with a flash of flames. Inhaling deeply, Harry mentally thanked Fawkes before returning his attention to the Leaky Cauldron.

This was certainly going to be interesting.

* * *


	3. Two Worlds, One Threat

Chapter 3

Two Worlds, One Threat

Once traffic was clear, Harry crossed the street and, with a deep breath, entered the Leaky Cauldron. The tiny, grubby looking pub was surprisingly crowded. The place wasn't as full as it normally was but there were still plenty of people sitting at the tables and standing at the bar. Standing behind the bar was Tom; the old bartender who was rather bald and resembled a toothless walnut. Harry didn't know a lot about the man, only that he was an extremely friendly, especially to Hagrid. All in all, the place hadn't changed at all since he had been here with the Weasleys nearly four years ago.

_Before Sirius and Remus entered my life._ He hadn't been to Diagon Alley after that. He had been shielded at Hogwarts after his 'kidnapping' for the summer before his third year for 'protection'. For the summer before his fourth year, Harry had picked up everything at Hogsmeade. Last summer, Harry hadn't been allowed to even leave Black Manor. It had felt so weird to actually have a parental figure at first but Harry had quickly grown to welcome the protectiveness Sirius and Remus had for him. In his eyes, Sirius and Remus could do no wrong. Sirius and Remus had been the family he had always wanted.

Harry quickly pushed the thoughts out of his head and walked through the pub. Distant waves of nervousness and fear brushed against him. Evidently the article in the 'Daily Prophet' had left quite a mark on the wizarding community. _Unless something else has happened that I don't know about. _Harry continued walking, showing no sign that he was aware in the slightest of what others in the room were feeling. Most would feel it was an invasion of privacy. Harry agreed but, considering what was happening, he needed to be cautious.

He walked out of the pub and into a small, walled courtyard. The door closed behind him, blocking the gentle waves of emotions. Harry let out a relieved sigh. There were times when he forgot what it had been like before his empathy had manifested. It had become second nature for him to reach out for confirmation or denial to what his other senses told him. Harry hadn't met a person yet who could hide their emotions completely. Some people were extremely talented in keeping their emotions from surfacing but Harry could still sense what they were hiding. He would need that talent in order to determine friend from foe, especially in the wizarding world.

Flicking his right wrist, Harry grabbed his wand and tapped the wall in a similar fashion that Hagrid had shown him almost five years ago. The brick he had touched trembled then wiggled before a small hole began to appear, growing wider and wider until a large archway stood in place of the wall revealing a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight. He could almost hear Hagrid's voice, welcoming him to Diagon Alley. It felt like a lifetime ago. So much had changed since then. He had changed so much since then.

Re-holstering his wand, Harry stepped through the archway aware that it instantly turned back into a solid wall, blocking him from the Leaky Cauldron. He started towards Gringotts at a casual pace, waiting for someone to shout out his name but the funny thing was: no one did. No one seemed to even notice him. In fact, Harry finally realized that no one noticed him in the Leaky Cauldron either. He hadn't thought much of it at the time because everyone had been engaged in their own conversation but Tom usually greeted everyone that entered. _Well, he at least acknowledged when someone entered._

Slowing his pace, Harry cautiously reached out again and could feel soft waves of emotions similar to what he had felt in the pub in addition to impatience. He discretely stepped out of the crowd and took a good look at the scene in front of him. People were hurrying from store to store clearly desperate to finish their shopping as soon as possible. Harry had to wonder if there was something going on that he didn't know about. Why were people so worried when Voldemort was attacking Muggle neighborhoods? If anything, Diagon Alley should be considered a safe area.

_And I'm about to turn it into a battlefield. How thick could I be?_

Harry suddenly didn't know what to do anymore. He couldn't announce his presence in Muggle London and risk the lives of people who had no idea of Voldemort's existence but he couldn't risk the lives of witches and wizards either. No one deserved to be caught in the crossfire. Whatever was going to happen, Harry had to make sure that it was some place secluded, if there was such a place in London. _What I really need is someone to talk to but no one would understand what I'm trying to do…what I have to do._

Closing his eyes, Harry turned around and started walking back to the Leaky Cauldron. He didn't know what to think, especially considering the fact that he was walking down Diagon Alley in broad daylight and no one had noticed. It was almost like he was walking around wearing his father's invisibility cloak that he had left in his trunk except for the fact that people walked around him. Everyone realized that someone was there, they just weren't aware of who that person actually was.

Suddenly, Harry remembered what he had been told the night he left Hogwarts. _"He is using his own magic to protect you, my child. He is shielding you from being found unless you want to be found."_ Fawkes' protection was still there, shielding him from recognition. Harry couldn't believe he had forgotten about that in his need to forget everything that happened that night and the night before. At the time it had been what he needed to do in order to survive. However, Harry didn't have the luxury anymore. _I want to be found. I need to be found._

A cool, soft breeze caused Harry to shiver slightly as he waited for the archway to reappear. His body was moving on autopilot as he walked through the archway and into the Leaky Cauldron. Remembering that night brought back so many images that Harry had fought to forget for the last month. He didn't want to remember Remus that way. The kind, gentle and protective man didn't deserve to be remembered as a victim of silver poisoning. Those purple lines all over Remus' face and arms…the visual proof of what affect Pettigrew's silver hand had towards werewolves made Harry sick to his stomach.

_No_. Harry refused to remember Remus like that. Remus had always been the voice of reason, always managing to find a solution in the chaos. Remus had always been the one to keep Sirius in check…well, except when the situation demanded for Sirius' overprotective nature to take hold. The Remus Lupin Harry wanted to remember was the man who taught him the Patronus Charm, the man always offered an ear to listen to whatever had Harry stressed out and the man who always explained whatever strange behavior Sirius displayed. Unfortunately Harry couldn't block that final look at his guardian out of his mind. It was permanently imprinted, coming forth whenever Harry thought about Remus and bringing all of the emotions that he felt that night with it.

Walking through the Leaky Cauldron towards the front door, Harry was so immersed in his own thoughts that he didn't notice how the conversations around him slowly came to a halt or the gasps that seemed oddly loud in the silence. Several people moved closer for a better look at the young man who kept his gaze lowered and his shoulders hunched forward slightly. No word was spoken until the young man who looked remarkably like the-boy-who-lived walked out of the Leaky Cauldron but afterwards…

Harry just kept walking, trying to decide what he should do. He walked down Charing Cross Road and reflexively kept his body relaxed but aware. Once again he pushed the thought of his family to the back of his mind. He was in Muggle London now and knew he couldn't afford to be caught off guard. He had seen the affects of being caught by surprise while working in the emergency ward at the Hospital.

The sound of two _cracks_ behind him forced Harry to quickly turn around a reflexively flick his wrist so his wand was in his hand, ready to defend himself if necessary. He knew the sounds most witches and wizards made from Apparating all too well. At the moment, Harry would welcome an enemy but unfortunately what he was facing was something a lot worse. He was facing members of the Order.

And Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt were probably two of the worst Order members that he could be facing at the moment (other than Sirius, of course). Both were Aurors which would make any sort of escape extremely difficult but that wasn't the worst of it. Tonks was a member of the Black family and had proclaimed herself Harry's 'Honorary Aunt', always adding humor to Black Manor. She was also horribly stubborn, just like Sirius and Remus. Harry knew he would have to face them eventually but he had hoped it would be after Voldemort found out that Harry was no longer in Muggle London. Everything depended on it.

Timid waves of nervousness and relief washed over Harry, clearly coming from Tonks. Kingsley was a little harder to read. The man seemed to be guarding his emotions rather well but Harry could still feel a hint of urgency and relief. These were not the emotions he needed to be feeling at the moment. "What are you two doing here?" Harry asked cautiously.

Tonks took a step forward but stopped when Harry took a step backwards. "Harry, we need to take you home," she said gently. "You're not safe out here. You-Know-Who is looking for you. He has been for weeks. The sooner we return you to Headquarters the better. Sirius—"

"—is safer this way," Harry interrupted. He was not going to let Tonks play the sympathy card. He already had more than enough guilt on his plate without Tonks adding to it. "I know Voldemort is looking for me. Why do you think I'm here? Shopping? Wasting the day away? Death Eaters are searching through Muggle neighborhoods, killing families…innocent families." Tonks moved to take another step forward but was held back by Shacklebolt. "I don't expect you to understand but accept that this is the way it has to be."

This time Shacklebolt took a small step forward ever so slightly. "Harry, do you really think you can take them all on yourself?" he asked calmly. "Such a move is nothing short of suicide. We can't let you do that. You're still a kid, Harry. It's not your job to protect everyone. It is ours to protect you."

Harry looked directly at Shacklebolt, his eyes narrowing in anger. "At what cost?" he asked through his teeth. "I'm not a kid. I haven't been one for quite some time." At Tonks and Shacklebolt's sympathetic gazes, Harry bit back the urge to shout at them. Why couldn't they understand that he didn't have the luxury of being 'just a kid' anymore? The cost of people protecting _him_ was just too great. Protecting _him_ had cost Remus his life.

The sound of multiple _cracks_ once again from behind forced Harry to quickly turn around but this time there were nearly a dozen cloaked and masked Death Eaters with their wands at the ready. Harry instantly found himself being pulled backwards as Shacklebolt placed himself in front of Harry while Tonks kept a grip on his arm. The two Aurors had fallen into 'protect Harry at all costs' mode, something that was bound to get them killed.

"Tonks, take Harry and go," Shacklebolt said quietly as he pulled out his wand. "Take him to Headquarters. You know our orders."

Tonks nodded and pulled Harry close but nothing happened. "I can't Apparate!" she said anxiously. "We're trapped. We have to run for it."

Shacklebolt let out a frustrated groan. "Just go!" he ordered.

Before Harry could even protest he was being pulled by his arm towards the Leaky Cauldron, leaving Shacklebolt to face the Death Eaters alone. It wasn't long before Harry and Tonks ran face first into an invisible barrier. _So much for running for it._ Shaking the shock out of his head, Harry didn't have time to think before arms wrapped around him and pulled him to the ground. A curse sailed over their heads. The battle had begun.

"This is not good," Tonks said as she pulled out her wand and stood up with her free hand still holding onto Harry's arm. "Sirius is going to kill me."

Shacklebolt was already trying to hold off the Death Eaters as curses and jinxes fired back and forth. Harry had to admit that the man was good. Even though it was twelve to one, Shacklebolt fought with a sense of instinct that Harry had never seen before. Shacklebolt moved in a way that allowed him to avoid being hit _and_ being in a position to hit his opponent more effectively. Tonks started to attack the invisible barrier, still trying to find a way out although Harry had a feeling that she wasn't going to succeed.

Not knowing what else to do, Harry pointed his wand at the Death Eaters. He needed to do something! He couldn't just stand aside and watch! "_STUPEFY_!" he shouted. "_PROTEGO MAXIMUS_!"

Caught by surprise, the Stunning Spell hit one of the Death Eaters who fell to the ground with a thud. The rest of the group appeared to be slightly bewildered by the semi-transparent blue tinted shield that appeared at the end of Harry's wand, separating them from their prey. Harry instantly focused on pushing all of his strength through his wand and into the shield as he approached Shacklebolt. He knew that the shield wouldn't hold up for long, especially with eleven conscious Death Eaters firing spells and curses. Shacklebolt stared at Harry in amazement for a brief moment before he returned his attention to the obstacle in front of him.

The Death Eaters were also surprised at the intense shield but quickly snapped out of their stupor and resumed firing curses. Each curse sent a quick flash of pain through Harry's body, something that Shacklebolt quickly noticed. The Auror repeated the protection spell, adding his own strength to the shield and sharing the impact of the spells that were quickly increasing in quantity. Even with the additional support, Harry could feel the shield slowly breaking down. If the attack continued, Harry knew the backlash from the shield breaking would most likely render all of them unconscious.

Closing his eyes, Harry bowed his head and concentrated on the magic he was pouring through his wand. He needed to alter the collapsing shield. He needed to delay the inevitable for just a moment longer. No one else would die because of him. His life was no more important than Tonks or Shacklebolt's. They were a part of his family along with the rest of the Order…just like Sirius…and Remus.

Harry let out a gasp as a sudden rush of power coursed through him similar to his 'healing episodes'. It wasn't anywhere near as powerful as his outbursts but it would have to do. His eyes quickly opened for him to see the shield thin itself out and wrap around Kingsley, who was staring at the shifting shield in disbelief. A chorus of '_Crucio__'_ filled Harry's ears as Kingsely went flying backwards, leaving Harry to receive the majority of the blast when the shield collapsed. Intense pain flooded his body as the area around him exploded. Harry couldn't bring himself to move, let alone scream as he landed on the ground with heavy pieces of the street that he had been standing on a moment ago landed on him, burying him. He could vaguely hear someone shouting his name but it sounded a world away.

Distant voices called out spells to alert Harry that the fight was still going on above the ruble. He tried to move but the weight on top of him made it impossible. Harry's thoughts instantly shifted to his wand only for him to realize that it wasn't in his right hand any longer. He could feel a slight warmth against his chest, exactly where the pendants Sirius and Remus gave him for Christmas rested. If Sirius was wearing his, he would now know that Harry was in trouble.

Dizziness crept in as Harry fought to maintain consciousness. He could feel the stones on top of him being moved slowly, decreasing the weight that had been placed on his aching body. Voices started to increase in volume but they were too distorted to make out. Hands roughly grabbed his arms and pulled him out of the debris causing Harry to cry out as pain screamed through his entire body. He was released and fell to the ground with a thud. The remnants of his backpack was roughly pulled off and tossed aside. That was all it took for Harry to know that he was in the hands of the enemy.

"GET POTTER OUT OF HERE! WE HAVE OUR ORDERS!"

Harry finally forced his eyes to open partially only to realize that he had lost his glasses but did notice an overabundance of black to confirm his suspicions. His panic had set in as a Death Eater grabbed him by the shirt and lifted his upper body off the ground. Harry instantly tried to break free and was instantly knocked into a dazed and the Death Eater back fisted him. The next thing Harry felt was a familiar tug behind his navel followed by an overabundance of nausea before he was slammed, back first on the hard floor.

At that moment Harry was too consumed by pain to acknowledge any more. Exhaustion and pain fought to push him into unconsciousness but Harry fought back to stay awake. He had to fight back. He had to find some way to escape even though it would be extremely difficult at this point. Harry could barely move let alone fight. He had no idea where his wand was so dueling was certainly out of the question.

The sound of someone approaching startled Harry out of his thoughts. "What happened!" an angry deep voice snarled. "You were supposed to bring him back unharmed! The Dark Lord will be furious to find him in this condition!"

Harry's captor stood up and roughly grabbed the injured teenager by his shirt and started to drag him. "We didn't have a choice!" the Death Eater snapped back. "Dumbledore's Order got there first. We had to fight for him. Besides, having the brat half-dead is better than not having him at all!" The Death Eater slowed his pace before entering a dark and musty room. "Bloody Gryffindors. Snape wasn't lying when he said Potter was the worst of them."

"Stop you're complaining," the deeper voiced Death Eater said in annoyance. "The Dark Lord is coming tonight so I suggest you do something to make him a little more presentable. Call Snape if you have to. I need to adjust the wards so the old fool can't find us."

Harry tried to squint in order to make out where he was but the darkness in addition to his muddled mind made it impossible. There was a brief screeching sound before Harry was lifted and tossed like a rag doll, sending screaming pain through his body as he collided with the floor. He heard another screeching noise then a click. Squinting once again, Harry could only groan when he finally made out that he was in some sort of cell. This was bad…_extremely_ bad. He was trapped without a wand and currently unable to move. At the moment he couldn't think of how this could get any worse.

_At least everyone else is still safe._

It wasn't much of a consolation but at the moment it was all Harry had. He had no idea if Tonks and Shacklebolt were okay or if anyone else had been injured. He had no idea if Sirius had arrived only to see Harry disappear with a Death Eater. _This was certainly one of your worst ideas ever,_ Harry mentally scolded himself. Once again he had rushed off without thinking everything through. He never considered what he had to do _after_ he had been spotted.

_Some things never change._

* * *

Harry didn't know how long he was trapped in a partial doze before the sound of angry voices echoing brought him back to consciousness. His entire body was throbbing in pain which made any sort of movement impossible. Breathing had even become somewhat difficult without pain. He could only assume that development was a result of his treatment after the explosion. Harry didn't even want to think about what a few minutes with Voldemort would do to him now. 

Echoing footsteps quickly alerted Harry that at least two people were coming. He could do nothing but listen as they came closer and closer. His eyes remained closed as the two individuals entered the room. Silence filled the air for what felt like an eternity. Concentrating, Harry could vaguely feel hints of irritation, fear and…concern? That was a surprise. _Unless they called Professor Snape.__ Even so, I must look horrible for Professor Snape to actually feel concern._

The cell door creaked open. "I see you didn't bother handling your cargo with care," a familiar voice drawled. "Are you certain he's even alive?"

"He's breathing," answered the impatient voice of his captor. "Just do what you can! The Dark Lord will be here in a few hours. We need to have Potter at least conscious by then."

A hand rested on Harry's shoulder causing him to stiffen slightly and let out a soft moan as pain sparked from the movement. Harry could hear his kidnapper leaving but remained completely still until the footsteps were too distant to make out clearly. The hand moved from his shoulder and gently rested on his forehead nearly shocking Harry and how cold the hand was. Hands carefully maneuvered Harry so that he was lying flat on his back. Harry bit his lower lip to hold back the cries of pain that screamed through his body. Why couldn't Snape just leave him alone?

"You've really done it now, Potter," Professor Snape sneered softly as he burrowed an arm underneath Harry's shoulders and carefully propped the teenager into a somewhat upright position, Harry's head naturally tilting backwards slightly as he let out another moan of pain. "Sometimes I wonder if you even have a brain in that thick head of yours." There was a rustle of clothing followed by popping sound. "This is a powerful healing potion, Potter. Try not to waste it by spitting it out."

The potion was poured down Harry's throat with ease. Almost immediately Harry could feel the pain throughout his body slowly decreasing. Everything suddenly felt extremely hazy. A distant voice was talking to him but he couldn't make out the words. Another potion was poured down his throat before Harry felt himself being lifted off the floor and placed on something firm and warm but was still held somewhat upright. Suddenly his shirt vanished, allowing Harry to feel the chilling air. He opened his eyes partially but couldn't make out anything.

"_Scourgify_," Professor Snape said, breaking through the haze. "_Ferula_."

Harry let out a gasp as bandages wrapped around his ribcage and his wrists. He was then gently lowered completely onto the firm surface and, in the blink of an eye, had a comfortable shirt on. The haze intensified, forcing Harry to close his eyes again and drift off. He barely realized that his legs had been checked over and bandaged before the remnants of his pants were transfigured into a pair of pajama bottoms. His shoes were removed and he was covered with a blanket. All Harry knew was that the pain had finally gone away.

The pain seemed to return only a moment later only this time it was coming from his scar. It didn't take long for Harry to realize what was going on. Voldemort was coming. As difficult as it was, Harry forced himself not to panic…well, at least not let his panic show. There really was no way to refrain from panicking considering the current situation. Harry knew he wouldn't last long in any sort of fight at the moment. Although the pain wasn't anywhere near what bad as it was before, Harry still had difficulty actually moving his limbs. They felt extremely heavy for some reason.

Pain seared from his scar as footsteps filled his ears. Harry focused on his breathing, pushing any sort of thought out of his mind. His chest ached but at least it didn't actually hurt to breathe anymore. The pain from his scar slowly decreased to more of an annoyance than anything. As the footsteps became more distinct, Harry could feel subtle waves of anger, annoyance and eagerness. He hated that feeling, especially when it came from Voldemort.

Harry fought to remain completely still and relaxed as he heard three individuals enter the room. The cell door creaked open. A set of footsteps slowly approached Harry but the fifteen-year-old remained still, lying on his back with his head turned away. His scar prickled in pain, altering Harry that it was Voldemort who was approaching. He quickly focused on nothing but his breathing, trying desperately to ignore the waves of negative emotions that were pouring from Voldemort. There was so much hate and anger brushing against him. Harry wanted nothing more than to push it away but he didn't know how.

The silence was broken by Voldemort's high pitched voice. "I assume Potter refused to come quietly," he hissed as he turned and looked at the two Death Eaters standing outside the cell. "I trust this is your handiwork, Severus."

"Yes, my Lord," Professor Snape said obediently. "You made it clear that you wanted Potter physically unharmed when he was captured. Was I wrong to tend to his wounds?"

There was a brief silence. "No Severus," Voldemort said firmly. "I do want him physically capable of defending himself. I want everyone seeing me defeat a _healthy_ Harry Potter. However, I will need you to prepare a magic suppressing potion as soon as possible. The boy has a rather annoying habit of escaping my clutches. I trust the old fool is calling in every favor at the moment. Does he suspect anything, Severus?"

"No, Master," Professor Snape answered. "The old fool still believes that you are trying to recruit Potter."

Voldemort let out a hiss. "If Potter wasn't so stubborn I would be," he spat. "The boy is too devoted to his precious guardians. Is the blood traitor still confined?"

"Yes, my Lord," Snape sneered. "Dumbledore seems to believe keeping the mutt under lock and key is the only way to ensure Potter's return."

A hand tightly gripped Harry's shoulder in a matter that he hadn't felt in years. Harry quickly sat up, ignoring the pain that shot through his body as he looked straight ahead at nothing in particular. His mind worked quickly to cover for the reflexive action. He had only one chance. He just hoped that Voldemort would believe it. "I'm up, Uncle," Harry said groggily. He shakily pulled back the blanket and moved to slide off of the cot. "I'm sorry for oversleeping. I'll make breakfast and start my chores. I promise."

A hand grabbed his chin and slowly tilted Harry's head upwards. Harry quickly forced himself to think of his life at the Dursleys and nothing else. Green eyes met red for a moment before Harry's eyes rolled backwards and he collapsed back on the cot. "Interesting," Voldemort hissed as he stepped back. "Severus, I want to know the full extent of his injuries as soon as possible, especially any head injuries. Memory problems could work in our favor. Also, I want him guarded. No one, other than you, Severus, is to enter this cell without my permission. Truden, you will take the first watch. If any harm comes to Potter, you will be punished…severely. Do you understand?"

"Y—yes Master," came a fearful reply.

Voldemort walked out of the cell then out of the room without another word. Tension filled the air as Professor Snape slowly entered the cell and moved directly for the cot in the corner. Hands gently checked Harry's wounds before he was given two more foul tasting potions. Waves of hate and anger were replaced with waves of concern and fear. Harry turned his head towards where his Potions teacher was kneeling. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know if it was wise to say anything.

"What was all that about?" Truden asked in annoyance. "Since when are prisoners treated like royalty?"

"I highly doubt Potter will be treated like royalty, Truden," Professor Snape sneered as he rose to his feet and walked out of the cell. "It would be wise to remember your place. Those who question the Dark Lord find that they don't live for very long. If the Dark Lord wants Potter to remain untouched then we have no choice but to obey."

The cell door closed as Truden let out a huff. "I can't believe this," he spat. "I'm stuck playing babysitter to a pampered Gryffindor."

At the sound of Professor Snape leaving the room, Harry listened to Truden grumble for nearly another hour before drifting off. He didn't know if Voldemort actually believed the act but that was only one of his many problems. He didn't like the thought of a magic suppressing potion. He had read about them while studying for his OWLs and knew that they could be dangerous if the dosage wasn't exact. Whatever Voldemort had in mind Harry knew it wasn't going to be pleasant. In a way he wished Voldemort was still adamant to convince him to turn. At least then Harry knew what to do. He knew what to expect.

It was clear that Voldemort had not been as inactive as what the 'Daily Prophet' had implied. He had just been extremely discrete on what he had been up to. Harry had a feeling that he would come face to face to exactly what that was extremely soon.

* * *


	4. In the Hands of the Enemy

Chapter 4

In the Hands of the Enemy

The sensation of something pricking his right arm quickly pulled Harry out of his slumber. He instantly opened his eyes to see a somewhat blurry woman with long blond hair leaning over him. Confusion quickly set in his clouded mind. He tried to move but found that his wrists and ankles were held in some sort of restraints. Panic quickly overruled any other thought as Harry frantically tried to pull himself free. What was going on? Why was he bound like this?

A hand grabbed his right arm to hold it in place, only increasing Harry's panic. He continued to fight against the restraints and quickly found himself trapped in a full body bind. Harry could do nothing but stare as the woman's attention returned to his right arm. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry noticed that there was something attached to his arm that was slowly changing color…to red. His weeks at the hospital instantly came back to him. He recognized what was being done to him. This woman was drawing blood for some reason.

Closing his eyes, Harry tried to calm himself down but it was rather difficult. He couldn't move whatsoever. He was completely helpless, something that Harry hated. His frustration got the better of him as Harry opened his eyes to see the woman pulling the needle out of his arm and walking over to the far side of the cell and setting the syringe down on something that Harry assumed was a small table since he really couldn't make it out. The woman walked back to Harry, pulled out her wand and with a swish, healed the slightly bleeding mark on his arm.

"There now," the woman said shortly. "Was that really so bad?" Harry doubted she expected a reply since she hadn't removed the body bind. She wrapped her fingers around his wrist and checked his pulse for a moment before letting out an irritated sigh. "I can see that you're not going to make this easy on yourself, Potter. No matter. I can finish my work with you in a body bind. The Dark Lord isn't a patient person and he wants these results as soon as possible."

_Results? What results?_

Harry could only watch as the woman waved her wand over him causing a subtle greenish-silver mist to form. The woman walked over to the table and grabbed a few items before returning to Harry's side. Harry could barely make out that the woman had a quill in one hand and a clipboard with a piece of parchment attached to it in the other. She stared at the mist for a long moment before she started taking notes. The only sound that could be heard was her quill striking against parchment.

"How odd," the woman said softly. "Magical levels in the normal range." She placed her quill in her mouth then grabbed her wand, waved it again and watched as the mist slowly expanded until it completely surrounded Harry. After a few moments, she pocketed her wand and grabbed her quill out of her mouth to continue taking notes. "Now that is interesting. It appears that the Dark Lord was right about you, Potter. There _is_ actually something odd here."

_Odd? _Odd wasn't a good thing. Harry had wanted to hide his empathy for as long as humanly possible, especially from Voldemort. The last thing he wanted was for his new abilities to be used against him or worse, against the Order of the Phoenix. _Against Sirius._ No. Harry would rather die than betray his family. No matter what Voldemort had in mind, Harry wouldn't give in regardless of what it cost him.

The woman banished the mist then returned to taking more notes before she turned away and walked back to the table. At the moment, Harry really wished he had his glasses so he could see what she was doing. He could hear soft clinking noises of glass hitting against glass. Closing his eyes, Harry tried to make any part of his body move despite the fact that his body was still bound physically and magically. He needed to escape before anyone discovered anything else.

The sound of echoing footsteps quickly snapped Harry out of his thoughts. Opening his eyes, Harry could only listen as the footsteps intensified in volume. His scar wasn't hurting any more than what it had been which meant it wasn't Voldemort who was coming. Forcing his eyes closed, Harry fought to calm himself down as he tentatively reached out with his senses and felt faint hints of curiosity, impatience and annoyance. Anger and frustration slowly started to creep in. Whoever was coming certainly wasn't going to be in the best of moods.

The footsteps slowed as the individual reached the room and entered. Harry forced himself to keep his eyes closed for the time being. He figured it was the safest option at the moment. "Master is demanding an update," a deep voice ordered. "He wants to move ahead with his plans."

"You may inform the Dark Lord that I am still running tests," the woman shot back. "I told him it would take at least two hours to run the necessary tests. If he wants to know what is so special about the Potter brat then he needs to be patient. I have found an oddity and I'm currently looking into it. You may tell him that."

"It's your funeral, McDaniels," the man huffed then left, his footsteps once again echoing loudly.

The sound of something slamming against the table startled Harry into opening his eyes quickly. "Blast it all!" McDaniels cried in frustration. "How am I supposed to work if he doesn't give me the time to run the tests?" She turned around and pointed her wand at Harry. "_Finite Incantatem_." Harry felt his body relax and turned his head to look at the somewhat blurry Death Eater. "Better," she said with a nod. "Now that you're not in the middle of a panic attack, perhaps you can answer a few questions."

_Yeah, right._ Having a causal discussion about his magical anomalies with a Death Eater was certainly not on his list of things to do. There were times when Harry had to wonder if any of these people actually had a brain. These people were holding him prisoner for the very person who was behind the majority of the hardships Harry had faced in his life. How could they think he would willingly tell them anything?

McDaniels approached Harry, her wand firmly pointed at his head. "There are ways to make you comply, Potter," she said casually. "The Dark Lord doesn't want you touched to keep your overall mind intact but there are methods that can cause intense pain without pushing one into insanity. I assure you that they are extremely painful." A cruel smile appeared on her face as she moved her wand down to his chest. "Tell me how you are able to control your magic so well, Potter."

Harry stared at the woman for a long moment before he turned his head away and stared at the blurry bars of the cell. There was absolutely no way he was saying anything. Truthfully, he really didn't believe he could control his magic at all, if his outbursts were any indication. It was his magic that controlled him, not the other way around. Even now, Harry still didn't have any actual control on when his healing ability decided to kick in. For the past few years, uncontrollable magic had been the norm for him.

Intense pain suddenly overruled his body, causing him to convulse regardless of the restraints that were holding him in place. Harry was too shocked to scream or do anything but succumb to the pain. It felt like his entire body was being completely torn apart. The pain was so intense Harry didn't even realize that the pendent he was wearing was extremely warm against his chest. What felt like an eternity was actually only a few minutes before the intense pain suddenly vanished, leaving an exhausted and heavily breathing teenager. His entire body ached too much to even consider moving.

McDaniels pocketed her wand. "Think about it, Potter," she said coldly. "I would _sincerely_ hate to make your stay with us even more unpleasant than it's bound to be." Without another word, she turned and walked back to the table and continued running her tests on Harry's blood.

Closing his eyes, Harry could do nothing but listen to the clinking noises made from across the cell. That was the last thing he knew before darkness quickly consumed him.

* * *

Intense pain from his scar quickly brought Harry out of his dreamless sleep. It took him a moment to realize that he was still bound to the cot in a cell in a hideout for Voldemort. His entire body was aching and his mind felt extremely sluggish. It took Harry a moment to realize that the rapid pounding he was hearing was in fact the footsteps of two people were approaching. By the increasing pain of his scar, Harry could only assume who one of the individuals was. 

Closing his eyes, Harry tried to think about anything but the pain. He tried to clear his mind and concentrate on his Occlumency lessons but even that didn't work. Intense anger and impatience flooded in so quickly that Harry felt like he was being suffocated. He hadn't felt anything like this from Voldemort since before he started Occlumency. Why was this happening now? How was this possible? _Don't panic! Focus on breathing and only breathing!_

As difficult as it was, Harry forced himself to concentrate completely on breathing but the constant echoing footsteps and the increasing pain made it incredibly difficult. He needed to mentally be some place else. It was the only option he had. He remembered the times in the Marauder Quarters he would spend with Sirius and Remus just staring at the fire in the fireplace. He felt completely safe there, knowing that Sirius and Remus were there sitting beside him. That was where Harry longed to be.

A distant high-pitched and annoyed voice pulled Harry's attention away from the flames. _"I have given you more than enough time, Audrey. Tell me what you've found."_

A frightened female voice answered as calmly as humanly possible. _"My Lord, I apologize for the delay but it was necessary. I came across some abnormalities that I wanted to re-examine. Most of them I still don't understand. I trust you are aware of the magical reserves that are present in every magical being—human and otherwise?"_

The high-pitched voice was even more irritated now. _"Get on with it!"_

There was a moment of silence before the woman's voice spoke again. _"My Lord, I'm trying to explain. On the surface, Potter is completely normal. It wasn't until I preformed more in depth scans on his magic that I found an oddity. It seems that Potter is able to tap into his reserves at will to make his spells stronger. It would explain how Potter has managed to suffer from magical exhaustion so often, if what Snape has told you is correct. Also, several scans revealed that Potter seems to have more 'active magic' than the normal witch or wizard. I can't explain it. This 'active magic' is being constantly used but I can't determine what for. I've never seen anything like it before."_

Harry didn't know whether to be nervous or relieved by this news. They had discovered that something wasn't normal but they hadn't discovered what that actually was. _Just because they haven't figured it out yet doesn't mean they won't._ Dread flooded in and before Harry knew it, the Marauder Quarters were dissolving into nothingness. The pain from his scar returned but it wasn't as intense as it had been moments ago.

The voices were clearer now. "I see," Voldemort said thoughtfully. "And this justified disobeying my orders?"

"Master—"

"_SILENCE_!" Voldemort roared. Harry's body instantly tensed although the motion went unnoticed by those in the room. "Because of your impatience, you may have jeopardized everything! My plans do not revolve around your discoveries!" Voldemort lowered his tone so it was nothing more than an icy whisper. "You have overestimated your importance to me. You _will_ be punished for your insolence. Leave us. I will deal with you shortly."

Harry opened his eyes a bit as the cell door creaked open for McDaniels to hurry out of the cell and out of the room. He could see two somewhat blurry figures enter and knew this was bad…extremely bad. Closing his eyes again, Harry concentrated completely on his restraints. He wasn't going to let them do anything to him without a fight. He wasn't going to let Voldemort succeed no matter what it cost him. _Alohomora__, Alohomora, ALOHOMORA_!

A rush of warmth brushed against him as Harry felt the pressure against his wrists and ankles disappear. Without his glasses, Harry knew he would have to rely mainly on his other senses. He quickly pushed all thought out of his mind as he simply acted. He heard someone approaching and the moment they were close enough, Harry punched the Death Eater in the face with as much strength as he could gather with his right and while his left instantly reached for their right hand and pulled the wand out of the Death Eater's hand. The Death Eater stumbled back a few steps which gave Harry the perfect opportunity to stun them.

The Death Eater fell to the ground with a thud as Harry pointed his wand to the blur that was Voldemort. Harry slowly slid off the cot and stood, his bare feet coming in contact with the cold floor. His entire body was on alert, ready to strike at a moment's notice. Eagerness and anticipation filled the air. That certainly wasn't what Harry was expecting. It was almost as if Voldemort had been waiting for this to happen.

"It appears I have quite the advantage, Harry," Voldemort said casually. "You can't even see me. How are you supposed to fight me?"

"I'll manage," Harry said as he took a small step towards the cell door.

"Is that so?" Voldemort asked simply as he pulled out his own wand but didn't point it at Harry. "Is that what _your father_ is telling you now? You seem willing to do anything…even abandon your current family for him, for their _protection_ of course, but you still abandoned them. If he told you to join me, would you obey?"

Harry stared at Voldemort in horror. There was only one way Voldemort could know about that. "That was you?" he asked softly. Harry couldn't believe it. Occlumency hadn't worked after all. Voldemort had never been blocked from his mind. All of the _support_ had been part of a plot to gain the trust of a distressed teenager in order to remove him from any sort of protection whatsoever. _And I blindly accepted it all. I must be the thickest person on the planet._

Voldemort slowly twirled his wand between his fingers. "Wormtail has been extremely helpful in providing information about your late father and precious guardians," he said; his pride seeping into his voice. "I must say that I probably know them better than you do, especially your father."

Harry tightened his grip on the wand in his hand as he fought to keep his emotions under control. He couldn't allow himself to make any mistakes at the moment. "I highly doubt that," Harry said through his teeth. He wasn't about to get into a discussion about his father with Voldemort. Thinking of a possible escape was a higher priority followed by a way to confront Sirius with everything that had happened.

Without any sort of warning, Harry found himself lifted off the ground and slammed into the bars to the left, his shoulder making the initial contact. Pain shot down his arm and back, stunning Harry as he was then flew backwards into the bars, his head and back receiving the majority of the contact. His mind was a clouded mess as he fell onto the cot, bounced slightly and rolled onto the floor, dropping the wand in the process. The pendants against his chest heated slightly. Harry could feel a tear fall. Sirius would know that something had happened and would be helpless to do anything about it.

Voldemort flicked his wand at the Death Eater who started to stir. "Did you really think you had a chance against me, Harry?" he asked casually. "I have underestimated you in the past but not anymore." The Death Eater glanced around in confusion before he quickly stood up. "Your defiance is admirable. One has to wonder what the Muggle-loving fool ever did to win such loyalty." Voldemort looked directly at the Death Eater. "Administer the potion."

The Death Eater reached into his robes and pulled out a small object before he knelt down in front of Harry who was still too dazed to do anything but watch. A hand roughly turned Harry's face away a moment before Harry felt something pierce his neck. He tried to fight back but he was quickly overwhelmed by nausea and dizziness. His body started to convulse as he struggled to breathe. He felt like he was suffocating. It was as if something he had relied on for his very survival was being harshly ripped away.

Pain flooded his body as the convulsions lessened. Exhaustion quickly set in making it extremely difficult for Harry to hang onto consciousness. There was a void around him where the soft waves of emotions should have been. He felt absolutely nothing for the first time in a month. Harry gasped for breath as he realized that his empathy and most likely his magic were gone. He would completely defenseless now.

"Well?" Voldemort asked impatiently.

"Potter's magic is suppressed, Master," answered the quiet voice of Professor Snape. "He will need to be monitored for the next forty-eight hours for any signs of allergic reaction. His initial reaction was more severe than I had anticipated…unless you want him die from suffocation, my Lord."

Harry felt himself being carelessly lifted off the floor and levitated to the back wall. Chains appeared out of thin air, connected to the wall and attached themselves to Harry's wrists. Everything else was banished from the cell as Harry fell to the floor with a thud. He let out a painful moan as pain shot through his body. With extreme effort, Harry managed to even out his breathing but the simple action had pushed him past his limit. Voices became too distorted to understand.

He blacked out.

* * *

A small crowd of cloaked figures stood before him, fear radiating off of each of them. It was pitiful that these were all that remained of his elite at the moment. These were whom he was forced to trust with his most important of plans all because a certain teenager continued to be a thorn in his side. _Not anymore_, he reminded himself. _That_ thorn was now locked away and deemed harmless; something that the entire wizarding world would soon witness for themselves. 

The room was barely lit just like the rest of the abandoned Manor. Regardless of the precautions taken, he wouldn't risk his plans ruined because someone happened to notice a light on. The old fool's Order and the Ministry were bound to be searching high and low for their savior. Harry Potter's abduction had caused a mass of hysteria throughout the wizarding world. Many had already declared him dead since there had been plenty of witnesses to pass on the state they saw Potter in before he vanished.

"The time has come for all of you to prove yourselves as a member of the Inner Circle," he said coolly. "Harry Potter is no longer a threat. All that remains is destroying his connection to the Muggle-loving fool and his sanity. My spies tell me that the blood traitor—Sirius Black—has been leading the search for his precious godson. He has left the security of his home. I want Black brought to me alive and coherent. I want Potter to watch his beloved godfather die."

The crowd of Death Eaters stood proudly now, eager to fulfill their assignment. Sirius Black was an enemy to many of them, especially Bellatrix Lestrange since Sirius was actually her cousin. No one said a word, though. Ever since Audrey McDaniels, everyone treaded carefully when they stepped foot in the Manor. Nothing less than total obedience was accepted which meant that Harry Potter was certainly off limits.

The figure before them pulled out his wand and all lapse in attention vanished. "I want the blood traitor here by tomorrow evening," he continued. "Do not fail me. There have been too many failures as of late. Harry Potter was brought here by a stroke of luck on your part and stupidity on Potter's. Black won't be as easy. Go."

The Death Eaters hurried out of the room like the scared animals that they were. Now alone in the large room, he walked to the fireplace and sat down in a nearby chair. He stared at the dying fire for a moment before a smirk formed on his face. "Hello Harry," he said softly. "I know you saw everything. Don't worry. Your godfather will be joining us soon. I'm sure he's simply _dying_ to see you."

Harry woke up with a gasp followed by a wince when he realized that his scar was burning in pain. Closing his eyes tightly, he tried to focus on anything but the pain until it decreased to a more manageable annoyance. It was then that Harry realized that his back was aching badly and his left shoulder was throbbing. Sitting up and resting against the wall was a challenge. Any movement only made his pain increase.

The restraints connected to his wrists had enough leeway so that he could sit up or lie down but nothing more than that. Tilting his head backwards against the wall, Harry couldn't believe how empty and alone he felt now. The gentle and reassuring waves of emotions that he had become so dependent on for reassurance in the past month were now gone. Suddenly everything felt a lot more frightening. He would no longer know if anyone entering was being truthful or not. He could no longer trust anything but his instincts which wasn't exactly comforting. His instincts had gotten him in this mess to begin with.

Slowly, Harry opened his eyes but couldn't make out anything in the darkness. He couldn't push away the overwhelming dread at the thought of Sirius being in danger. Closing his eyes again, Harry didn't bother fighting the stinging sensation that always came before tears. He didn't hold back as the tears began to fall. This was his fault. He had no one to blame but himself. If he had only spoken to someone about the voices before running off…if only he had thought things through…if only he hadn't run away…if only…if only…

Voldemort was right. Sirius _would_ be heavily involved in the search because Harry would do the same if Sirius had been captured. Sirius _would_ put himself at risk and _would_ sacrifice his life if it were necessary. Without Remus, Sirius was bound to do something rash. _Just like I did._ _Just like I always do._ Harry bowed his head as the tears fell freely, not caring if anyone was nearby to see him. The thought of Sirius facing the same fate as Remus was just too much to bear. _Dad, Mum, Remus…please keep Midnight safe. I can't lose him too. He's all I have left._

A thought suddenly hit him. Could this be a trick? This was just the thing that Voldemort would pull. He had learned the hard way never to believe anything when Voldemort was concerned. This was something that Voldemort would do. He would leave Harry in suspense until it was too late for anything to be done about it. _Unless I try to find some way to warn the Order._ Harry just wished he knew how. Concentrating, he tried to silently call Fawkes but the phoenix never arrived. Harry figured it had to do with his magic being suppressed and tried to focus on other ways of escape. As much as he wanted to dwell on the current situation, he knew that wasn't going to solve anything. Remus and Sirius had always told him that it was important to keep your wits about you in a crisis. Sooner or later, someone's bound to make a mistake.

Personally, Harry was hoping for sooner rather than later but he couldn't just wait around for the opportunity to present itself. Voldemort certainly wouldn't. Patience wasn't exactly a quality that Dark Lords had. Regardless of what happened, Voldemort wanted Harry dead. Breaking him was just a perk, something to brag about to a world that put their faith of survival in a teenager. Of course, no one actually said that the wizarding world contained those gifted with logical sense.

Releasing a shaky breath, Harry tried to regain his focus. He was currently chained up in a cell with no possible access to his magic. That meant two things. One: it was going to be significantly more difficult for him to get free. Two: chances were that Voldemort's followers wouldn't consider him much of a threat anymore. He would be underestimated. He would need to be if he stood a chance against Death Eaters.

_"Focus on what you can control."_ Sirius and Remus had worked so hard to make Harry concentrate on the current problem in order to think clearly. As much as Harry hated it, he couldn't do anything about Voldemort's plan to capture Sirius until he found a way to escape. He couldn't risk passing on a warning to Professor Snape since he had no idea if anyone was listening in. No. He wouldn't risk Professor Snape's position like that. _Unless I make myself out to be someone who is completely out of their mind and pass the message that way._

The sound of echoing footsteps quickly pulled Harry out of his thoughts. He instantly began to calm his breathing and relaxed his body as if he were sleeping. The footsteps grew louder and the echoes decreased. There was only one coming which meant this was probably a checkup to make sure that their prisoner hadn't died yet. _More than likely they don't want to miss out on a chance to 'avenge their Master' and, more importantly, avenge themselves._

The footsteps abruptly stopped just before the individual reached the room Harry was in. Muffled voices could be heard for a split second before the door opened. Harry remained perfectly still, listening as the Death Eater opened the door, slowly entered the room, unlocked the cell door and opened it. Keeping his breathing even was a struggle for Harry. He really hated not knowing what was coming. He hated that his abilities had been stripped away when he needed them the most.

"Still out of it," muttered the deep voice of the Death Eater as he approached. "It would be so easy to kill you Potter but the Dark Lord demands that you remain alive." The Death Eater crouched down in front of Harry, grabbed Harry by the chin and raised it upwards to see Harry's face. "It's absolutely amazing how so many can fear one so young, even when you are completely defenseless." The Death Eater released Harry's chin and watched as the boy's head fell forward before standing back up. "Don't worry, Potter. You should have company by this evening. Then the real fun begins." Harry felt something that felt strangely like a pair of glasses being slid on his face. "The Dark Lord wants you to see the blood traitor's death with your own eyes. From what I hear it should be quite a sight."

It took every ounce of self control Harry had to prevent himself from reacting to the news. They expected to have Sirius by tonight? That meant a few things. First, it wasn't nighttime yet which gave him at least some sort of time frame. Second, he would have to find a way to escape as soon as possible. Time was no longer on his side. In fact, time was his enemy. The longer he took, the more at risk Sirius was. _Unless this is another trick to make me do something incredibly stupid._

Unfortunately, Harry couldn't afford take the risk. As much as he wanted to make his guardians proud, Harry knew that he would have to act first and think later. It was no longer a question of how he could escape without anyone noticing. It was a question of what would he be willing to do to save someone he loved? How far would anyone go? Harry already knew the answer. He would do whatever he could to protect Sirius. He couldn't bear to lose another guardian.

Harry let out a gasp as he fell to the floor and started to convulse. Pain flared from his wrists every time he moved them. The sound of his chains moving was the only sound for what felt like an eternity before Harry suddenly found himself in a full body bind, something he hadn't prepared himself for. It took an enormous amount of self control for Harry to keep his eyes closed and listen. The Death Eater once again crouched down and placed a hand on Harry's chest. A moment later Harry felt the restraints removed from his wrists and heard them fall to the floor with a _clank_. The body bind was removed, allowing the Death Eater to take a closer look at Harry's wrists.

He wasn't going to get another chance at this.

As quickly as possible, Harry kicked at the Death Eater's head while manually disarming him. The glasses he was wearing quickly adjusted to his prescription allowing Harry to actually see his target. Adrenaline poured through his veins as Harry pulled his hand free and punched the Death Eater in the solar plexus and kicked him once again in the head as hard as he possibly could. The Death Eater fell to the ground in a daze as he struggled to breathe. Harry silently thanked Sirius and Remus for teaching him about pressure points in the human body. It certainly would make this a lot easier.

With a few well placed punches, the Death Eater was unconscious and Harry moved as quickly as he could. He changed clothes with the man, pocketed the wand and slipped on the Death Eater's cloak. The man was slightly taller than him and had brown colored hair instead of black but turned the right way, the Death Eater could give him the chance he needed to escape. Harry quickly repositioned his decoy so any distinguishing characteristics were hidden. He ripped off a portion of the Death Eater's shirt and gagged the man then attached the restraints onto the limp wrists. He would have to move quickly yet discretely. _I will also have to find a way out of here without looking like I'm trying to leave._

Rising to his feet, Harry pulled the hood of the cloak he was now wearing to hide his face in darkness. He inhaled deeply, gathering his courage and walked out of the cell. Adrenaline was still coursing through his body, silencing and sign of pain. It was probably the only thing that kept him moving at the moment. _As soon as this is over with I can worry about any injuries I may have._

Walking out of the room, Harry noticed the Death Eater guard who was reading the 'Daily Prophet', apparently bored out of his mind. "You didn't do anything noticeable, right?" the guard asked although he sounded like he cared in the slightest.

"The brat started to panic like a frightened animal," Harry growled, trying to make his voice sound like his decoy's. "Don't worry. He's only stunned."

The guard nodded and returned to reading.

Harry held in a relieved sigh as he turned to the left and walked down the hallway at a casual yet brisk pace. His entire body was on alert, ready to strike at a moment's notice. His head remained still but his eyes were continuously moving to locate any sort of exit. He saw another hallway on the left and instantly turned to move out of the Death Eater's line of sight. Harry let out a brief sigh of relief and started to check each door but only found small empty rooms.

Harry was about to turn around when he opened the last door on the right and stopped short at the sight of what could only be described as a large weapon's closet. Stepping inside, Harry didn't hesitate in grabbing what he could. He quickly removed his cloak and strapped on a belt that would hold a sword and a chest harness that could hold a few knives just in case. Once he had all of the weapons in their correct places, Harry quickly put the black cloak back on and hurried to find a way out.

The hallway veered to the right. Harry could barely hold back his excitement when he saw a window at the end of the hallway. It wasn't the most preferred way out but it was still a way out. He just hoped that this wasn't a multiple floor abode. He really wasn't looking forward to jumping out a window only to break a leg. That would certainly put a quick halt to his escape and any hope to warning Sirius or the Order.

Harry continued checking doors but only found empty rooms. He was nearly halfway to the window when the sound of footsteps made him stop in his tracks. As quickly and quietly as possible, Harry hid in a nearby room and remained completely still. He closed his eyes and covered his mouth as the footsteps grew louder, competing with his thundering heartbeat in his ears. _Calm down! Panicking will solve nothing!_ Breathing deeply, Harry tried to calm himself as he listened to the footsteps walking past his hiding place. He could feel his hands shaking as he waited for the footsteps to fade into nothing. _It's now or never._

As quietly as possible, Harry opened the door and peaked out into the hallway only to see no one. He couldn't risk being cautious anymore and hurried to the window. He had to escape now or he never would. After a moment of searching, Harry found the latch to unlock it and opened the window to see that he was on the second level. Certainly not as bad as it could be. He carefully crawled onto the windowsill, ignoring the sparks of pain from his wrists. With a final breath, Harry jumped out the window and landed on the ground in a crouched position. His ankles throbbed on impact causing Harry to wince. He let out a shaky breath before he stood up and ran as fast as he could. Reaching in his robes, Harry pulled out the stolen wand and tossed it into some hedges nearby. He really had no use for it and couldn't take the chance of anyone tracking it. He didn't know where he was going but at the moment, anywhere was better than where he had just been.

* * *


	5. The Long Road Home

Chapter 5

The Long Road Home

Harry didn't know how long he ran until he came across a dirt road but from the appearance of the setting sun, it had been quite a while. He was extremely tired, sore, hungry and thirsty but he had forced himself to keep moving. The added weight of his weapons had only made the task more difficult. He didn't know how long he had been held captive but considering how weak his body was feeling, Harry could only assume that it had been at least a few days since he had eaten anything. Deep down, Harry knew he wouldn't last too much longer before dizziness started to set in. If working at a hospital for a month taught him anything, it was how to recognize the signs of exhaustion.

He also knew it wouldn't be long before someone realized that the person in the cell wasn't Harry Potter. Once that happened, Voldemort was bound to retaliate and Harry certainly wasn't looking forward to that headache. Harry now knew that his Occlumency training hadn't actually stopped Voldemort at all. It had simply been a ploy to catch Harry at the right moment, a moment when Harry hadn't been thinking about anything other than the death of one guardian and the possible death of another.

_So much could have been avoided if I had talked to someone. Why did I trust a voice in my head rather than logic? I let Voldemort take my grief and twist it to suit his own purpose. I really must be the thickest person on the planet._

Shaking the thought out of his head, Harry stuck out his wand arm and prayed that it would work. Sirius and Remus had told him once about an emergency transport service for witches and wizards. Would it still work if someone's magic had been suppressed? Harry could only hope because he didn't think he would be able to make it home on foot. He didn't even know if he had been going in the right direction.

A deafening BANG was Harry's answer. Jumping backwards, Harry saw a violently purple, triple-decker bus had appeared out of thin air in front of him. There was gold lettering over the windshield that spelled 'The Knight Bus'. The thing was positively huge. Harry had never seen a bus like it before but quickly snapped out of his thoughts and reminded himself that Voldemort's lair wasn't too far away.

A thin and pimply young man wearing a purple uniform jumped down onto the dirt road. "Welcome to the Knight Bus," he said loudly. Harry instantly reacted, grabbing the conductor by the uniform and shoving him back on the bus. "Hey!" the conductor cried. "Get off!"

"Get the bus moving," Harry ordered through his teeth. "Unless you want to come face to face with Voldemort's finest, of course."

The conductor winced at the mention of Voldemort's name before paling and hurrying to the driver, an elderly wizard wearing very thick glasses. Harry followed the conductor into the bus only to notice that there were no seats. Instead, there were six brass bedsteads that were placed next to curtained windows. Burning candles were in brackets next to each bed. This was absolutely the strangest bus Harry had ever seen. Thankfully all of the beds were empty at the moment.

There was another loud BANG and Harry quickly grabbed hold of the nearest bed to prevent himself from landing flat on his back as the Knight Bus took off. Looking towards the driver, Harry saw the conductor staring at him fearfully. _He must think I'm a Death Eater._ Letting out a sigh, Harry sat down on the bed and pulled back the hood of his cloak to reveal his face. He knew it was the only way for the conductor to believe that he wasn't an enemy.

The conductor gasped in shock as he took a few steps forward as if to get a better look. "Blimey," he said softly. "You're Harry Potter! Ern, its Harry Potter!"

Harry could only shake his head in exasperation. "Look, I don't know what's been going on but I need to get far from where we just were," he said tiredly.

The conductor had apparently recovered from his shock and approached. "Where do you need to go, Mr. Potter?" he asked eagerly. "You're our only customer at the moment so we don't have any other stops to make. I'm Stan Shunpike, by the way and the driver is Ernie Prang." Harry saw Ernie looking at him and nodded a hello which earned him a nod from Ernie in return. "I can't believe it," Stan continued in an amazed tone. "Harry Potter! The entire Ministry has been searching for you for the past three days, you know."

Harry closed his eyes and let out a sigh. Well, at least he knew how long he had been there now. He didn't know why but he had thought it had been longer even though he had been unconscious for most of the time. "Three days?" he asked quietly. "It's only been three days?"

Stan rested a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Should we take you to St. Mungo's, Mr. Potter?" he asked gently. "If you're hurt—"

"—it doesn't matter," Harry interrupted. "It won't be long before Voldemort knows I'm gone. Where are we exactly?"

"Nearing London," Stan said carefully. "But if you're injured—"

"—no," Harry said firmly. He wasn't about to put the lives of everyone in St. Mungo's in danger because of this. Besides, going to St. Mungo's would only waste time that he didn't have. Making sure Sirius was safe was all that mattered. His injuries could wait. "I'll be all right. If you could drop me off at King's Cross Station, I'd appreciate it." Harry took off his glasses and tried to rub the oncoming exhaustion out of his eyes. "Oh, I'm afraid I don't have any money so if I could have an address to send it too—"

"—don't worry about it, Mr. Potter," Stan said, leaving no room for argument. "It's the least we can do but I don't like leaving you in the middle of London with the current state of things. What about Sirius Black or even Dumbledore? They're in charge of the search for you! They would want to know you've escaped!"

Harry slid his glasses back on his face and met Stan's gaze. "Would you return home if it meant putting your family in danger?" he asked. "Until I know I'm not being followed, I can't take the risk." Actually, Harry was worried that Voldemort was still in his head and would discover where Order Headquarters was but he wasn't about to reveal that. The more he thought about it, the more Harry realized that his original plan to run home and warn Sirius wouldn't work. All he had to do was to keep a lookout and make sure Sirius was still at home and not in Voldemort's clutches. After tonight, Harry would find someway to approach his guardian in a neutral setting, a setting that wouldn't give anything away to Voldemort.

There had been many things about his capture that didn't make sense to Harry. Voldemort had the perfect chance to dive into Harry's mind for information but he didn't. He could have discovered so much but the Dark Lord kept his distance and let some sort of medical researcher search for information that he could have learned in a fraction of the time. Why? What was Voldemort playing at? Did he already know and this was just another way to mess with a teenager's mind?

It was now a constant fear. Was Voldemort in some corner of his mind? His scar had hurt continuously throughout the past few days but Harry had assumed that it had been because he had been near Voldemort for so long. _So many mistakes have already been made because of assumptions and here I am making more. _Harry really didn't know what to do. What do you do when you can't even trust your own mind anymore?

Stan took a step back and studied Harry for a moment before he shook his head sadly. "I still don't like it, Mr. Potter," he said. "Couldn't we drop you off at the Ministry instead? There's bound to be someone there who could help you out."

"There's also bound to be spies working for Voldemort there," Harry countered. "The further I stay from the magical world the better at the moment. It's too hard to tell whether someone is a friend or an enemy." Glancing at his wrists, Harry noticed blood and quickly hid them in his cloak. He could feel the tiredness seeping in and fought to keep it at bay. "I can take care of myself," he said softly. "Trust me."

There was nothing more to say. Harry wasn't going to give in no matter what was said. He knew he really didn't stand a chance against Voldemort or the Death Eaters with his magic suppressed. He had handled one Death Eater by catching him by surprise but Death Eaters rarely traveled alone. Their safety was guaranteed in numbers. It was a human trait that Harry had learned long ago. Attackers attacked when they were certain they would succeed. Defenders acted when they were certain the attackers could be defeated. Fear was definitely a powerful motivator.

There was very little sunlight left when the bus had come to a stop. As he rose to his feet, Harry pulled the hood of his cloak over his head to hide his face. He didn't have much of a choice. The face of Harry Potter was too recognizable. Harry had a feeling that Muggles were probably aware of his disappearance by now making it increasingly difficult to remain anonymous. _Just stay in the shadows. That's really all I can do._

"King's Cross Station, Mr. Potter," Stan said quietly.

"Thank you, Stan," Harry said politely and he walked over to the doors. "Thanks for everything." Before Stan or Ernie could say anything, Harry stepped off the bus and took in his surroundings. The train station was extremely crowded forcing Harry to quickly blend into the lines of traffic. With a loud _BANG_, the Knight Bus vanished from sight but Harry seemed to be the only one to notice. _I guess that means there are no other witches or wizards in the area._

Harry kept his posture relaxed but alert as he stepped out of the main crowd and veered left. It was about a twenty minute walk if you used the main streets but Harry couldn't exactly take that route. There were too many people who would notice a cloaked figure walking down the sidewalk. _Merlin forbid any child see me and run away screaming. That would put an end to this little task real quick. Just what I need is someone alerting the Muggle authorities and causing a ruckus. I might as well put up a flashy sign saying: 'Find Harry Potter Here'._

Luckily the number of people outdoors decreased dramatically once Harry was far enough away from the train station. Soon, Harry had no difficulty staying out of the light provided by the street lamps and retreated to darkness and shadows provided by large trees and shrubs when it was absolutely necessary. So far there had been no sign of any witch or wizard whatsoever. Harry didn't know whether that was a good or bad sign. What if no one was at the house? What if they were somewhere that wasn't nearly as protected, leaving Sirius vulnerable?

Harry was nearly halfway there when a searing pain erupted from his scar. Harry bit back a cry as he hurried for cover in a grouping of large shrubs and sank to his knees. Grabbing his forehead, Harry was barely aware that he was rocking back and forth as the pain slowly increased. Anger flooded his entire body. He felt the intense desire to hurt…to kill…_No! Get out of my head! I don't want to hurt anyone!_

His world suddenly dissolved into a dimly lit room large enough to fit an army. He was standing in front of nearly two dozen kneeling Death Eaters. Two of them were holding a man whose face was hidden by what could only be described as a cloth bag. The prisoner was trying to stand bravely but it was easy to see that he was trembling in fear. Absolute silence filled the room. No one dared moving in fear of being subjected to the wrath of their leader.

"All of you are here tonight because while you were here, Harry Potter managed to escape," Harry hissed. "A teenager was walking around and NO ONE NOTICED ANYTHING!" The majority of the Death Eaters flinched in fear. "You are supposed to be the cunning and the sly but you were outsmarted by a bloody Gryffindor that was NOTHING MORE THAN A MUGGLE! ALL OF YOU _WILL_ BE PUNISHED FOR YOUR FAILURE!"

Harry turned his attention to the prisoner. "As for you, I had hoped that your precious godson would be able to physically witness your death but this will have to do," he spat as he pulled out his wand. He approached the prisoner and pulled the bag off to reveal the face of fear filled face of Sirius Black. "It's such a shame that the-boy-who-lived must become an orphan once again," he said mockingly. "I'll be sure to tell your godson 'hello' for you."

Sirius tried to break free from the two Death Eaters and was instantly hit with a Cruciatus Curse. Pain coursed through Harry's body but no screams reached his ears. Both Sirius and Harry seemed to be using every bit of strength they had to remain silent. Harry was barely aware of the warmth against his chest coming from the pendants he had received from his birthday. He wanted to hold it but couldn't bring his body to move. Finally, the wand was lowered and the pain lessened dramatically. Sirius looked up and glared hatefully. There were a few bruises on his face and his bottom lip was bleeding. Whatever happened, Harry knew Sirius had put up a fight.

Harry knew what was coming as the yew wand with a phoenix feather core rose and pointed at Sirius' head. He wanted to stop this. He needed to stop this somehow but he was too exhausted and in too much pain to do anything but watch. He wanted to tell Sirius to run for it but the words were stuck in his throat. He had never felt so helpless in his entire life. It was just like Remus all over again. He was too late for Sirius just like he was too late to for Remus.

The pain from his forehead started to decrease but not before Harry heard: "_Avada__ Kedavra_" but this time it was Voldemort's hateful voice who said it and not his own. Green light flooded in followed quickly by darkness. Opening his eyes, Harry found himself surrounded by shrubs once again and couldn't hold back the despair that consumed him. This was not supposed to be happening! None of this was supposed to be happening! Sirius was supposed to be safe at home, not captured by Voldemort!

At that moment Harry wanted nothing more than to die. The pain in his heart was excruciating. Sirius and Remus had been his entire life. What was he supposed to do without them? How was he supposed to survive without them? He could still see the fear in Sirius' eyes. Fear that he had never remembered seeing before. Fear that he never knew existed…

_Wait a minute_! Was it possible? Was this just another trick? Could he dare to hope? Could Sirius actually be alive and this was just a ploy to make Harry do something incredibly stupid…again? Harry didn't know what to do. He really didn't think he could take any more pain. This was so much worse than the Cruciatus Curse. Nothing could compare to the pain that losing your family. Was this what Sirius and Remus had felt when the Potter's had been killed? How in the world had they managed to keep going?

Several soft _cracking_ noises quickly pulled Harry out of his thoughts. He knew that sound. It was the sound of Apparating. Reaching in his robes, Harry wrapped his fingers around the sword resting by his left hip. It no longer mattered who had arrived. Harry's mind had retreated to the basic instinct of survive and protect.

"You there," a familiar voice called out. "What are you doing here?"

Harry slowly rose to his feet, ignoring the sparks of pain that came from the movement, and turned to see four individuals standing a safe distance away from him with their wands out. He couldn't make out their faces in the darkness but he could tell that there were three wizards and one witch. The witch was thin but not overly so. The three wizards were lean but had enough muscle on them to make them appear intimidating. "What I am doing here is my business," Harry said coolly. "It would be best if you let me be."

One of the wizards took a step forward and raised his wand to point at Harry's chest. "It would be best if you identified yourself," he said. "We will not hesitate to use force if necessary."

_And neither will I._ Harry knew he had heard that voice before but he couldn't remember from where. "That's easy for you to say considering that it's four against one," Harry countered. "Perhaps you should introduce yourselves first."

"Maybe ve should just stun him," one of the wizards said quietly. "If he could help us find Harry…"

Harry's eyes widened. He definitely knew that voice. There was no mistaking the voice of a fellow former champion. "Viktor?" he asked cautiously as he took a step forward. He couldn't believe it. What was Viktor Krum doing in London? "Viktor Krum?" With shaky hands, Harry released his hold on his sword, lifted his hands up and pushed back his hood to reveal his face.

Viktor raised his wand and light filled the alley. Harry raised his hand to shield his eyes from the light but before he succeeded he found himself pulled into a fierce embrace. Pain screamed through his body causing Harry to cry out. He was instantly released and fell to his knees gasping for breath. Lights flashed in front of his eyes but after blinking for a few moments, everything returned to normal. Someone knelt down in front of him and rested a gentle hand on his shoulder. Looking up, Harry paled at the sight of Sirius' concerned face before pulling out his sword and positioning it in front of Sirius' neck.

Sirius stared at Harry in shock before nervously looking down at the sword. "Harry, what are you doing?" he asked. "It's me. It's Midnight. Don't you remember?"

Harry's hands were shaking as he tried to keep the sword in place. Why did the sword feel so heavy all of a sudden? "In the past three days I have had my entire world ripped out from under my feet," he said in a shaky voice. "I just saw you die by Voldemort's hand so forgive me if I don't take anything on face value. If you're really Sirius Black then you'll have no problem proving it."

Sirius nodded slightly and with a _pop_, a large, shaggy black dog was sitting where Sirius had been. That was all it took for Harry to drop the sword and wrap his arms around the dog's neck. Tears filled his eyes as the realization of everything hit him at full force. Sirius was still alive. Voldemort had failed. It really had been a lie, a trick to make Harry do something stupid. _It wasn't real. That look on Sirius' face wasn't real._

With another _pop_, Sirius was back and carefully wrapped his arms around Harry. "Thank Merlin you're okay," he said as he buried his face in Harry's messy hair. "How did you escape? What were you thinking? Where have you been? Do you have any idea what it's been like not knowing whether you were alive or dead for the past month? How could you leave like that?"

"I'm sorry," Harry said weakly. His arms relaxed as he felt the rest of his strength leaving him. After so long, he was too tired to do anything. He just wanted to sleep but he feared that if he did, he would wake up to find this all a dream. The last thing he wanted was to be back as Voldemort's prisoner. "I'm so sorry. I—I was just trying to protect you."

"Protect me?" Sirius asked in confusion. "Harry, I'm supposed to be protecting you. I'm the adult here. If something had been wrong you should have said something and we would have faced it together with the Order as backup if it was necessary." Sirius let out a shaky breath. "We've always faced problems as a team. Why couldn't you trust us this time?"

A hand rested on Sirius' shoulder as the witch knelt down, her face and short purple hair finally being revealed. "Sirius, we should get Harry back to Headquarters," interrupted Tonks as she picked up the sword Harry dropped. "Harry needs a healer and Dumbledore needs to be notified. There will be plenty of time to ask questions later."

"No!" Harry protested as he tried to break free of Sirius' hold but failed. "I can't go back there! Please!"

Sirius carefully repositioned Harry so their eyes could meet. The confusion on Sirius' face was undeniable. "Harry, we need to keep you safe," he said firmly. "Headquarters is the only place that Voldemort can't reach you."

Harry shook his head as he desperately grabbed hold of Sirius' shirt. "You don't understand," he said painfully as his gaze fell to the ground. "Voldemort…he's in my head. He's always been in my head. Occlumency never worked. He's been there the entire time waiting and then after Remus…" Harry couldn't stop the tears from falling. How could he convince them on something he couldn't even explain? "He'll find out about Headquarters. He'll know…I can't…I can't go back there. Please, I just wanted to make sure you were safe and not captured."

"Well there's nothing we can do about it now, Harry," Sirius said leaving no room for argument. "I'm not leaving you to fend for yourself so you have no choice but to come home. Right now healing your injuries is what's important. If I have to stun you and charm the house to keep you there, I will," Sirius glanced at Tonks who nodded in agreement. "Now, can you walk, Harry?" Harry nodded reluctantly and was slowly helped to his feet by Sirius and Tonks. Sirius wrapped an arm around Harry's waist while Tonks held on to Harry's left arm. "All right, just close your eyes, Harry."

Harry did as he was told and suddenly everything went black. He felt like he was being pressed very hard from all directions; he could not breathe, there were iron bands tightening around his chest; his eyeballs were being forced back into his head; his eardrums were being pushed deeper into his skull. A split second later it was over and Harry was ushered forward by Sirius and Tonks. He was still consumed with fear about returning to Headquarters. The pain from his scar had decreased significantly but there was still enough pain to make Harry nervous. Everything about this made him nervous. He really wished he knew for certain if Voldemort was still in his head or not. He hated not knowing whether he was a danger to others or not.

"We're almost there, Harry," Sirius said reassuringly as they stepped on the worn stone steps of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place with Charlie Weasley leading the way.

Charlie pulled out his wand and tapped on the door once. Several loud, metallic clicks were heard before the door creaked open. Charlie hurried in, followed by Sirius and Tonks who helped Harry inside with Viktor bringing up the rear. The door was closed as quietly as possible to prevent Mrs. Black from waking. Silence was maintained as they passed Mrs. Black's covered portrait and continued towards the kitchen.

"Charlie, use the fire to call Dumbledore and Poppy," Sirius said quietly as he and Tonks half carried Harry into the kitchen. "Viktor, grab the first aid kit."

The two wizards nodded and did as they were told while Sirius and Tonks carefully removed the Death Eater robe Harry was wearing. Harry couldn't bring himself to protest even if he wanted to. Haziness had set in along with sparks of dizziness. He felt like he was trapped in a fog of his own dread. He knew he would have to face everyone and also knew that they could never understand why. How could they understand what it had been like to lose a guardian only to hear the voice of someone long gone telling you that your remaining guardian would die if you stayed? They would never understand how important family was to Harry. Family was everything. Those moments when he had thought Sirius had been killed…

"Just hang on, Harry," Sirius said gently as he removed the chest harness. "Merlin, you certainly were prepared for a fight. I guess we were lucky you recognized Viktor's voice." Receiving no response whatsoever, Sirius glanced nervously at Tonks before he pulled out a chair and helped Harry sit down. He bit his lower lip as he knelt down in front of Harry and carefully removed Harry's shirt in order to see what damage had been done. "Snape told us everything, Harry," he continued, eager to fill the silence. "We know that Voldemort tricked you by pretending to be James that night and we know that he had your magic suppressed."

Viktor hurried into the kitchen with the first aid kit and gasped. "V—vhat did they do to him?" he asked. "He's covered vith bruises!"

Sirius carefully checked if any ribs were broken as he looked into Harry's clouded eyes for any sort of recognition. There was none. Harry just stared straight ahead at nothing in particular. "Viktor, hand me the smelling salts," Sirius said nervously. Viktor did as he was told. Sirius opened the small bottle and placed it under Harry's nose. This time there was a reaction. Harry flinched away and would have fallen out of the chair if Tonks hadn't caught him.

Sirius set the smelling salts on the table as he looked away. "Tonks, Viktor, could you two give us a moment?" he asked in a wavering voice. Viktor nodded and left but Tonks hesitated. Sirius knew why. The past month hadn't been easy for any of them but it had been the hardest on Sirius. "Tonks, please just trust me," he pleaded. This time Tonks nodded and left the room. Rubbing his eyes, Sirius pulled up a chair and sat down so that he was facing his godson. "Harry, please look at me."

Slowly, Harry's gaze shifted until green met blue. Pain met pain. Regret met regret. Both godfather and godson knew there was so much to say but neither of them could bring themselves to speak. Harry knew that any apology would be meaningless and Sirius knew that any sort of lecture would only increase the guilt that Harry already felt. The lecture would certainly come and Harry would probably be apologizing for a long time to come.

"Listen Harry, I know we have a lot to talk about," Sirius said at last as he grabbed his wand and waved it over Harry's wrists, banishing the dried on blood. He then pulled out a roll of gauze from the first aid kit. "Running away like you did was probably the worst thing you could have done but…I guess I understand why you felt you had to leave." Sirius gently wrapped the gauze around Harry's left wrist and hands until it was nearly impossible to move. "You've always felt like it was up to you to protect everyone, but you have to understand that your father left _you_ in _my_ care." Sirius moved on to Harry's right wrist. "He would never ask you to put yourself in danger because of me."

Harry bowed his head in shame. He didn't know why but he felt extremely uncomfortable with how compassionate Sirius was being. A part of him wanted Sirius to be angry because he knew he deserved it. Harry deserved whatever punishment Sirius gave him for causing as much worry as he did. _He has done so much for me and all I do is cause problems. All I do is put people in danger. All I do is get people killed._

A soft knock on the door ended the conversation. "Sirius?" Tonks asked as she opened the door partially and poked her head through the opening. "Dumbledore and Poppy are here."

Sirius nodded as he looked over his shoulder at Tonks. "Let them in," he said as he sealed the gauze put the access back in the first aid kit.

Harry kept his head bowed as the door opened completely. He heard several people enter and gasp. Realistically, Harry didn't think that his injuries were _that_ bad. Yes, he was in pain but it was nothing like what he had been in before. The pain from his scar was only a minor annoyance now which was a blessing. He didn't know how much longer he could have handled the constant headache.

Madam Pomfrey was instantly at Harry's side, waving her wand for a diagnosis as she placed her medical bag on the table. "Bruised ribs, minor concussion, exhaustion, dehydration, magical suppression, and strained muscles in the left shoulder," she announced before she lowered her wand and opened her bag. "I suppose considering where you were we should be grateful you are even alive, Mr. Potter."

"Harry's afraid that Voldemort is in his mind, Dumbledore," Sirius said as Madam Pomfrey reached in her bag and pulled out four vials of different colored potions. "He says that Occlumency never actually worked."

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand again and the chair Harry was sitting in transformed into a reclining chair. "Sit back, Mr. Potter," she ordered and waited for Harry to obey. She handed him potion after potion which Harry downed obediently, trying his best to ignore the awful taste of each one. After the third one, Harry had to work extremely hard not to lose his stomach. After the fourth potion, Harry desperately wanted someone to knock him out. He felt extremely woozy and downright ill.

Sirius' voice quickly pulled Harry back to the realization that there were at least three other people in the room. "Are you sure this should be done now?" he asked worriedly. "Aren't there side affects when someone's magic is unsuppressed?"

Harry slowly looked up at saw Professor Dumbledore looking at him sympathetically before looking directly at Sirius. "His magic may be unstable for a few days but it would give him more protection than he currently has," Dumbledore said patiently. "Harry's magic has always acted as defense mechanism, especially when Harry was in danger. _If_ Voldemort were to attempt to enter Harry's mind, his magic is really the only protection he has. He's just too exhausted to physically fight a mental attack at the moment."

Sirius let out a sigh. "Poppy?" he asked desperately.

"Normally I would be against such an action with a patient in Mr. Potter's state but these aren't normal circumstances," Madam Pomfrey answered sincerely. "I can only say that a mental attack from You-Know-Who is the last thing Mr. Potter needs at the moment. As a matter of fact, any stress whatsoever is the last thing Mr. Potter needs."

Harry didn't like where this conversation was going. Unstable magic? What would that mean for his empathic ability? Having the ability had been trying at times but manageable when he only felt a hint of other people's emotions. If he were overpowered by them…Harry shuddered at the thought. There was also the possibility of his outbursts returning. That wasn't a favorable option either. He definitely didn't want to hurt anyone.

"I don't like this," Sirius said hesitantly. "You're talking about how exhausted he is but you want to add on unstable magic in addition to what he's already going through. If Voldemort was going to attack him wouldn't it have happened by now?"

"Voldemort would wait until Harry is the most vulnerable and unable to retaliate before it was too late," Professor Dumbledore answered. "He's most likely waiting until Harry falls asleep."

_That makes sense._ The majority of Harry's visions had taken place when he was sleeping. That was why he was always told to clear his mind at night. The problem was that it hadn't worked then with his magic why would it work now? Harry didn't know what to think. He didn't know what to believe. He didn't know what to do. At the current moment, Harry had absolutely no confidence in making any sort of decision.

A hand waved in front of his face, pulling Harry out of his thoughts to see Sirius, Professor Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, and Tonks looking at him worriedly. Unable to think of anything to say, Harry could only look away. What was he supposed to say? _I don't think restoring my magic would be a good idea since I recently discovered that I'm empathic and I'm afraid the overabundance of emotions would drive me insane. _That would go over well.

Professor Dumbledore, however, seemed to pick up on Harry's uncertainty. "Is there anything you wish to tell us, Harry?" he asked tenderly.

Harry shook his head. In the Muggle world, keeping secrets had been mandatory. No one believed in magic let alone the ability to sense someone else's emotions and the ability to heal. Would it have to be the same in the wizarding world? He had never heard of anyone with any kind of specific abilities like this before. This sort of thing wasn't normal, that much was clear. How would people react? How would Sirius react?

Sirius pulled up a chair and sat down next to Harry. No words were said as Sirius wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders and pulled him close. It was a simple action that made Harry crumble instantly. He had never been so confused in his entire life. He just didn't know what to do anymore about anything. He barely felt someone taking his left arm, placing it on the table and holding it in place. All that he was actually aware of was the fact that his godfather, the man who had every reason to hate him was at his side, comforting him.

"Just so you know I'm only allowing this because Harry's petrified of Voldemort being in his head," Sirius said protectively. "You better hope there are no complications with this, Dumbledore. I didn't get my godson back just to lose him again."

"And I will do everything in my power to ensure that doesn't happen," Professor Dumbledore insisted. "I know you still blame me for what Harry has faced but I give you my word I only want the best for him. Keeping Harry safe and helping him recover are my sole concerns. Whatever side affects Harry may have from this pale in comparison to the alternative."

Madam Pomfrey pulled out syringe from her bag and checked to make sure there were no air bubbles. "This may sting a little, Mr. Potter," she said sympathetically. "Try to remain still. Receiving any less than a full dose could be dangerous."

Harry felt Sirius tighten his hold moments before he felt a prick in his left arm. Almost instantly, Harry started to feel what could only be described as a tingling sensation starting in his left arm and quickly passing through his entire body. The sensation quickly changed to pain as Harry felt his senses heighten. It was like a door had opened suddenly, allowing everything in that had been blocked out. Harry was vaguely aware that his body was shaking as emotions hit him at full force. They weren't like gentle waves anymore. They were more like blasts of wind that couldn't be ignored. He was instantly overwhelmed with feelings of concern, sympathy, nervousness and even fear.

Instincts overrode any sort of logical thought. Getting away from the overpowering emotions was all that mattered. Everything around him felt too alive to make any sense. Pushing Sirius away, Harry turned so quickly that he lost his balance and fell backwards out of the chair. He could vaguely hear someone cry out but he couldn't tell who it was. Pulling himself up to all fours, Harry could only wait as magic pulsed through him along with the foreign emotions. He was just too tired to even try to fight it.

Slowly, the madness started to calm down, alerting Harry to how quiet it actually was. He raised his head to see that there were several more people in the kitchen and it was significantly brighter. He couldn't make out who they were but at the moment it didn't matter. They were causing him pain that made them the enemy. He was in survival mode right now. Deep down he didn't want to hurt anyone but he needed stop the pain.

A figure tentatively moved closer, increasing the sensations of concern and bringing a new emotion…protectiveness? This person didn't want to harm him but he was nevertheless. Harry quickly backed away from the figure and pushed out his hand in a defensive gesture, begging the man to stay away. Instantly, the blasts of foreign emotions vanished. He felt incredibly empty as everything came into focus. The room had returned to its natural lighting for Harry to see Sirius, Professor Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, Tonks, Charlie Weasley, Professor McGonagall, and Viktor Krum through a semitransparent blue tinted barrier staring at him in shock. Harry's eyes widened in horror. What was going on? He started to pull his hand back when Dumbledore's voice stopped him.

"Harry, lower the shield," Professor Dumbledore said calmly. "We won't hurt you. You are safe now. Do you understand?"

Harry was too preoccupied with the blue tinted shield that flickered every time he moved a finger to answer. This was certainly a new development. His shock had dissolved into curiosity. This shield was actually blocking everyone's emotions from reaching him. Harry could feel himself weakening but he didn't dare attempt to lower the shield. He didn't think he could handle being bombarded by all of the emotions again.

As rational thought returned, questions started to filter in Harry's mind. How was he doing this…without a wand? This wasn't summoning a wand or even minor healing. This was a powerful shield that was normally difficult to create _with_ a wand. He knew he was in the middle of a magical outburst but he still shouldn't be able to do this. What did it mean? Was this related to the _oddity_ that Death Eater…McDaniels had discovered?

_No. No it can't be. _

Reluctantly, Harry lowered his hand and watched as the shield vanished. Emotions quickly washed over him but it wasn't as forceful as before. The emotions had dimmed slightly allowing Harry to actually focus on those who were currently watching him but he knew he wouldn't be able to withstand it for long. The sooner he could find some solitude the better although he had a feeling that solitude was the last thing he was going to be granted.

Arms wrapped around him, pulling Harry into a firm chest. He didn't have to look to know who was holding him. Burying his face in Sirius' chest, Harry closed his eyes and tried to ignore the concern, protectiveness and love that were pulsating off of the man. Any thought that Sirius would hate him for what had happened was forgotten. That acknowledgement allowed Harry to do something he hadn't done in a long time…relax. The pain from his scar was lessening to only an annoyance which was a relief. He was too tired to even attempt to fight off a mental attack at the moment.

Slowly the emotions faded until they were once again gentle waves that served as a comfort rather than a headache. It didn't matter that there were people in the room talking about him. All that mattered was that he felt safe and protected for the first time in a long time. He couldn't bring himself to worry what tomorrow would bring because at the moment he was at the one place he had so desperately wanted to be at. He was home.

* * *


	6. Confessions and Clarifications

Chapter 6

Confessions and Clarifications

Darkness was everywhere, suffocating and absolutely frightening. There was no fighting it, no escaping it. Harry couldn't move, he couldn't breathe. The darkness had entered his lungs, freezing them with fear. It was almost like it was alive, attacking anyone who dare oppose it. It was impossible to fight back. How do you fight something you can't see? How do fight when you can't even move?

Pain coursed in the darkness, making it impossible to feel anything else. His limbs were on fire, his chest was screaming and his scar felt like it was tearing at the seams. Harry wanted to cry out, wanted to scream as loud as he could but his vocal cords refused to work. He tried to move but something was holding his arms and legs in place. He wanted to fight. He tried to fight but he couldn't break free. He was trapped.

_"Harry Potter,"_ a familiar high pitched voice hissed evilly. _"Did you honestly think you could escape me? There is no escape for you. I will always be here, in your mind, waiting for the one piece of information that will destroy Dumbledore's little Order. You will be my spy and there's nothing you can do about it."_

_No! I would rather die than help you! I won't betray them! They're my family!_ Harry started to panic. His greatest fear had become a reality. He was a danger to those he cared about. He didn't know how Voldemort pulled it off but it didn't matter. They were better off without him.

_"You misunderstand, Harry,"_ Voldemort said casually. _"You _will_ die. There is no question about that. If you had only accepted my offer this could all have been avoided. I would have spared them but now…now I shall enjoy the pain that their deaths will cause you. Enjoy your freedom while you can, Harry."_

_NO! YOU WON'T TAKE THEM FROM ME! _Panic had shifted into desperation. He didn't care what it cost him personally. He wasn't going to let Voldemort take anyone else. The pain was pushed away and replaced with intense warmth that filled his entire body. His lungs thawed, allowing him to breathe. Light started to crack through the darkness like a sheet of dark glass that was slowly breaking to allow the sunlight to finally shine through.

_"NO!"_ Voldemort shouted angrily. _"YOU CAN'T FIGHT IT! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO FIGHT!"_

Harry struggled to calm himself down and clear his mind of thought. Occlumency may have failed to keep Voldemort out completely but it had kept the Dark Lord from learning anything of importance. _I seem to have a habit of defying the impossible. Get out of my mind, Tom, and stay out!_

The remaining darkness quickly dissolved as light completely surrounded Harry. Voldemort's high pitched shriek could be heard as it faded into nothingness. Distant voices could be heard but Harry couldn't make out what was being said. The light slowly faded into darkness but this time there was no pain. It was a comfortable darkness. His body relaxed and his limbs were released from whatever had been holding them in place. He felt someone take hold of his hand as fingers ran through his hair in a soothing manner that only two people had ever managed to accomplish. Soft waves of nervousness and concern brushed against him followed by a comforting warmth.

Opening his eyes as much as possible, Harry saw the somewhat blurry figure of his godfather staring at him. He blinked tiredly, unable to find the strength to do anything else. He felt like he had just finished an intense training session with Sirius after working a double shift at the hospital. Fingers continued to run through his hair causing Harry to reflexively close his eyes again. He couldn't bring himself to question what had just happened. He couldn't even bring himself to speak.

"It's all right, Harry," Sirius said softly as he tightened his hold on Harry's hand. "Everything's okay now. Poppy's confident the potion Voldemort gave you is out of your system now." Harry forced his eyes to open partially and stared at Sirius with a confused look on his face. "It was a potion that would slowly weaken your mental defenses until you were nothing more than a puppet." Harry inhaled as sharply as he could. "But you don't have to worry anymore. Poppy gave you the antidote, Harry. It's over. This entire mess is finally over."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Occlumency hadn't failed after all? It had all been because of a potion? Struggling to stay awake, Harry could only wonder what else had been done to him when he had been unconscious. Was it really over or was this only just the beginning? _Please let it be over, let this entire nightmare be over. I don't know how much more I can take._

"Rest, Harry," Sirius said breaking the silence. "We can talk about everything later when you're feeling better. Poppy said that sleep is the best thing for you. She was rather upset at how much weight you've lost. I think we may need to borrow Dobby for the rest of the summer or maybe I should offer him to work for us instead of Dumbledore. Merlin knows he would probably be happier here although he might get bored from time to time."

"Sir'us," Harry mumbled in a scratchy voice as his eyes slowly closed. "You're babblin'."

Sirius let out a chuckle. "Yes I am," he admitted as he released his hold on Harry's hand and pulled the bedcovers up to Harry's chin. "You just gave me a scare, kiddo. We couldn't wake you and you were in so much pain…well, I've never actually witnessed one of your scar headaches so it was sort of an eye opener." Sirius let out a sigh as he carefully wiped the perspiration from Harry's forehead. "Go to sleep, Harry. I'll be right here, I promise."

That was all it took for Harry to give in and fall into a peaceful sleep for the first time in a long time. He didn't have to sleep with his wand under his pillow or worry any noise that was made during the night. He was home, in his own bed and Sirius was there. He was safe.

* * *

A cool draft brushed against his chest, pulling Harry reluctantly out of his dreamless sleep. He was still so tired but the cold air wouldn't go away. It kept teasing him, urging him to wake up. Groggily, Harry reached for his bedcovers but couldn't find any. He let out a groan in protest as a gentle hand rested on his shoulder to hold him in place. Fingers started to run through his hair, serving as a distraction as a cold substance was rubbed on his chest. 

As his mind started to clear, Harry was able to notice the subtle waves of concern and sympathy. Whoever was in the room clearly meant him no harm. Hands rubbed a sore spot near his ribs causing Harry to inhale sharply. When the motions abruptly stopped, Harry slowly opened his eyes to see the somewhat blurry figure of Madam Pomfrey leaning over him. He blinked at her in confusion before shifting his gaze to see that there were two other people in the sunlight filled room. One person was sitting at his bedside while the other was standing at the foot of his bed.

"I apologize, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said as she waved her wand over Harry. A tingling sensation spread throughout Harry's chest, banishing the pain. "It seems the pain relieving potion has worn off sooner than expected. I'm afraid it will be at least an hour until you can have another dose. The majority of your injuries are completely healed. Your wrists are still a little tender and your ribs are obviously still mending. They will probably be sore for some time so I suggest that you take it easy."

Harry watched through partially opened eyes as Madam Pomfrey returned to rubbing the cream-like substance on his chest. Thankfully, there was no pain this time allowing Harry to close his eyes and concentrate on the emotions everyone in the room were sending out. The waves were comforting, soothing. He didn't know what it was but it was definitely something he wanted to hold on to. It was almost intoxicating which started to frighten Harry. This had never happened before. Why was it happening now?

"Your system has been clean of the Mind Linking Potion for the past twenty-four hours with no side affects," Madam Pomfrey continued as she pulled the bedcovers over Harry's chest. "You will still need to be monitored for a few more days but I truly believe there will be no lasting affects from the potion. Your magic has also stabilized over the past two days so there should be no more episodes."

"In other words, you're still recovering so you have to stay in bed until Poppy declares you healthy," Sirius clarified from his place at Harry's bedside.

Harry slowly opened his eyes again and stared up at the ceiling. He knew Sirius well enough to know there was a lot he wasn't saying. Resting wouldn't be the only thing he would be doing for the next few days and he didn't know how he felt about that. Yes, Sirius deserved an explanation and so much more but Harry really didn't have a decent explanation for his actions. In his grief over the loss of one guardian he had abandoned the other who was probably experiencing pain similar if not worse than his own. Harry may have loved Remus like a father but Sirius had lost a brother and best friend, his only remaining friend from his childhood.

That realization was too much. Closing his eyes, Harry couldn't stop the tears that started to fall. He had put his godfather through hell and he had no one to blame but himself. "I'm sorry," Harry said quietly. There was so much he had to apologize for he really didn't know where to begin.

"Ve vill just leave you two alone then," Viktor said from the foot of the bed. "If you need anything…"

"Thank you Viktor," Sirius said sincerely. "Poppy, I'll let you know if there are any complications." Viktor and Madam Pomfrey left the room without saying another word. Once the door closed, an uncomfortable silence filled the room. Both of them knew there was so much to say but couldn't find the words. "Please tell me what happened, Harry," Sirius said at last, his voice pleading. "All of it. How you left Hogwarts, where you've been, how we were unable to detect you…what happened when you were taken…"

Harry let out a sigh as he opened his eyes. _Might as well get it over with._ "When I saw Remus," he began softly, "I…I couldn't take it. It was like a part of me died. All I could think was that if it wasn't for me, it wouldn't have happened." Sirius grabbed Harry's hand but remained silent. "That was when I heard him confirming everything I had feared for so long. The only memory I have of my dad was when he was telling mum to take me and run from Voldemort but I'll never forget his voice. At first I suspected it was Voldemort but he was so understanding and comforting. He told me it wasn't my fault and that Remus didn't blame me."

"Harry—"

"—I know it was stupid to believe a voice in my head," Harry continued in a shaky voice. "I…I know it was equally stupid to believe him when he told me that I had to protect you, that I had to leave. I didn't want to but he was so convincing." Harry slowly turned his head so his tear-filled eyes looked at Sirius' somewhat blurry face. Sirius gently brushed away the tears before resting his hand against Harry's cheek. "I couldn't lose you too so I asked for help."

"The voice?" Sirius asked in confusion.

Harry shook his head. "Hogwarts," he said softly. "I asked her for help. She called for Fawkes who took me to my dorm so I could pack a few things. Before we left Hogwarts, Fawkes did something strange. Hogwarts told me that he was using his magic to protect me and make me undetectable. After that, Fawkes took me to Gringott's so I could take out some money then transported me to a vacant hotel room. We managed to catch a few hours of sleep before we had to leave. Fawkes returned to Hogwarts and I stayed in Muggle London."

"So, let me get this straight," Sirius said in amazement. "You managed to escape a place that Dumbledore had charmed like a fortress with the help of a castle and Dumbledore's own pet?" At Harry's tentative nod, Sirius let out a laugh. "Oh, this is unbelievable. We never suspected Fawkes was involved even though all the signs were there. He was conveniently out hunting when we discovered you were missing, he has been hanging around here an awful lot and he wasn't too cooperative whenever we asked him to try to find you. Dumbledore just thought that he was being difficult." Sirius shook his head in disbelief and squeezed Harry's hand again. "Sorry, kiddo," he said sincerely. "You were saying?"

Harry closed his eyes and let out a tired sigh. He was entering dangerous territory. Should he tell Sirius or not? Should he reveal everything or should he keep it to himself? "There's really nothing much to say," Harry answered softly. "I changed my name to Jonathan Orion Evans and got a job as an orderly in a hospital. I kept my head down and my ears open. I—er—learned some things about myself that I'm still trying to work out."

"Like what?" Sirius asked curiously.

Opening his eyes, Harry decided that keeping secrets from Sirius was only going to cause more problems in the long run. He needed to be completely honest or Sirius would never trust him again. Concentrating on the waves around him, Harry could pick up curiosity, nervousness and a subtle hint of fear. _Please don't be afraid of me. _"I'm empathic, Sirius," he said at last. "I can feel other people's emotions. That's why I reacted like I did when my magic was restored. Everyone's emotions were overpowering me."

Sirius was silent for a long moment before he pulled Harry into his arms and held him tightly. "Oh Harry," he said compassionately. "I—I can't say that I'm not surprised. You're outbursts have always seemed to be related to your emotions. I guess I just never thought it would surface so soon." Carefully, Sirius loosened his hold and let Harry lie back down. He took hold of Harry's hands and held them tightly. "Is it painful?"

Harry shook his head. Sirius was certainly taking it better than Harry thought he would. "Most of the time it feels like a soft breeze," he said truthfully. "If I'm paying attention, I'm aware of it but if I'm preoccupied with something else then it doesn't bother me. If I'm around a lot of people then it's hard to make out which person has a certain emotion but it's really not so bad." Harry looked at Sirius, his eyes pleading. "You're okay with this, right? I know it's not normal—"

"Of course I'm okay with this," Sirius said firmly. "Having an ability doesn't change who you are and what you mean to me. I'll help you with this any way I can. Did you really think that I would turn my back on you, Harry?" Harry looked away shamefully giving Sirius his answer. Sirius reached over to the bedside table, picked up Harry's glasses and slid them on Harry's face. "Look at me, Harry." Nervous green met determined blue. "I will _never_ abandon you. You know that. We've told you this countless times."

Tears filled his eyes as he looked away. Remus had told him something similar to that not too long ago. He was relieved that Sirius didn't think he was a freak but he was still scared that something would happen to Sirius just like it had Remus. He was afraid to be alone again, an orphan without a family. How could he go back to the way everything had been with Dursleys after having Sirius and Remus as guardians?

"Harry, what's wrong?" Sirius asked worriedly. "What did I say?"

Harry couldn't bring himself to speak. He tried to pull away but Sirius wouldn't release his hold on Harry's hands. Too weak and tired to fight any longer, Harry finally gave into his frustrations. "Remus said he'd never leave too!" he cried as he pulled away from a stunned Sirius. "He promised!" Harry curled into a ball, ignoring the sparks of pain coming from his ribs. Everything that he had forced himself to bury was coming to the surface, especially everything about that night at the Ministry and finding Remus the way he did. "Why did he have to die?" he whispered. "Why?"

At that moment, Harry didn't care if he was being childish. Nothing made sense. Remus was gone and Sirius was being sensible. Sirius was never sensible! Sirius was unpredictable and headstrong! This wasn't right! None of this was right! Why wasn't anything the way it was supposed to be? What was next? Professor Snape waking through the door with a smile on his face and declaring his love for all Gryffindors?

"Oh Merlin," Sirius said in shock. "Oh Merlin! Of course! It all makes sense! I can't believe we were so stupid! What else were you supposed to think?" Sirius moved so he was sitting on the edge of Harry's bed and gently pulled the shaking teenager in his arms once again. "I'm so sorry, Harry," he said sincerely. "I never thought you would interpret it like that. I should have been there. Someone should have been there to explain everything."

Harry was trying to piece together what Sirius had said as he felt Sirius release him and move so they were sitting face to face. What did he mean 'interpret'? What was there to explain? Harry was starting to wonder if he had been hit with a Confundus Charm or something because absolutely nothing was making sense. People who are alive breathe. People who are alive are not as still as Remus had been.

"Harry, look at me," Sirius said firmly and waited until Harry obeyed. "Harry, I understand this may come as a bit of a shock but Remus didn't die that night. He was severely injured and would have died if Poppy hadn't put him in an Enchanted Sleep. She basically had to put his body into a stasis to stop the poison from spreading. It was the only way."

Harry stared at Sirius in utter shock. Tears rolled down his face as breathing became difficult. He couldn't believe it. It took every ounce of strength for Harry to try to grasp the possibility that Remus was alive. Whatever Sirius was saying went in one ear and out the other while Harry heard Sirius' words repeat over and over again in his mind. _"Remus didn't die that night."_ How was it possible? _"Remus didn't die that night."_ If it were true where was Remus now? _"Remus didn't die that night."_ Was he okay?

"He's alive?" Harry asked quietly. "Moony's alive?"

"Yes, Harry," Sirius said slowly. "Moony's alive. He's in his room right now, still in the Enchanted Sleep. We have to give him the antidote in small doses since he's a werewolf. Their systems don't tolerate some of the ingredients all too well. We're slowly making progress. Poppy predicts that he will be able to wake up near the end of August if there are no complications. We're doing all we can for him, Harry. I promise."

Harry swallowed nervously. He couldn't help but wonder if there wasn't something he could do to help out. He had helped people at the hospital. Why couldn't he help Remus? He knew he wouldn't be able to heal Remus but if he could speed the recovery up a bit then wasn't it worth a try? "Can I see him?" Harry asked hopefully.

Sirius gave Harry a compassionate look. "When you're feeling better, kiddo," he said as he ruffled Harry's messy hair. "I know that isn't what you want to hear but as soon as you have recovered then we can take care of Moony together, all right?"

Harry nodded reluctantly. It would probably be better to be completely healthy. He knew he would have to tell Sirius about his other ability but he really didn't want to get Sirius' hopes up. What if he couldn't help Remus? He couldn't control the ability yet, it still controlled him. What if it wouldn't let him heal Remus? _Not heal. It's not actual healing. It's only helping people recover. That's all I've ever been able to do. _

"We can talk about the rest later," Sirius said as he stood up, pulled off Harry's glasses and set them down on the bedside table. "I've already kept you awake longer than I should have."

Harry could hardly believe what he was hearing. How could he sleep after the bombshell Sirius had just dropped on him? Harry was tired but hearing about Remus' recovery was more important than sleep. "But—"

"—Harry," Sirius warned. "Do you really want Poppy mad at you?"

Harry shook his head as straightened himself out and pulled the bedcovers up to his neck to hide his bare, bruised chest. He really didn't want to be stuck in bed any longer than necessary and knew that following Madam Pomfrey's orders was the only way to prevent that. "I'm really sorry for causing so much trouble," Harry said sincerely.

Sirius smiled softly as he picked up a vial from Harry's bedside table. "I know, Pronglet," he said gently as he removed the cork from the vial. "Just so you know, you are grounded and we will be having a few talks about your tendency to shield everyone from what you're going through. I'm the guardian here, not the other way around. I'm supposed to be protecting you. _That_ was what your father would have wanted, all right?"

Harry nodded obediently. Logically, it made sense but in his heart, Harry wanted to protect his family. He didn't know why he couldn't just trust Sirius to handle everything. Why did he feel like he had to be the one to stand against the dark forces of the world? _Because everyone expects me to be their savior since I'm the-boy-who-lived._ It was as simple as that. The moment Harry had entered the wizarding world he had become what everyone wanted him to be. Even at the age of eleven, no one had told him stopping Quirrel had been wrong. No one had scolded him for facing off against a Basilisk, a sixteen-year-old Tom Riddle and even Dementors. Harry was a protector and he didn't know if he could let that go so easily.

"Harry?" Sirius asked in a concerned tone. "What's wrong?"

Letting out a sigh, Harry just shrugged his shoulders. This was going to be difficult. "I—I just don't know how to be both," he said softly as he sat up and stared at Sirius, begging him to understand. "Everyone wants me to be the-boy-who-lived and you want me to be a kid. I wish I knew what it was like to be normal. I only know that when Remus and you entered my life I was happy. I had a family who loved me for who I was and I couldn't bear losing it." Biting his lower lip, Harry let out a long breath in an attempt to keep his emotions under control. He really didn't want to break down anymore. "I—I just can't help it."

Sirius sat down at Harry's bedside and let out a long breath. "Harry, what do you want to be?" he asked gently. "You have to stop trying to satisfy everyone because that is impossible to accomplish. Trust me, I know. I realize that you will never be able to be a normal teenager and I blame your relatives and Dumbledore for that. Being thrown into the wizarding world like you were was a mistake. I honestly don't know what Dumbledore was thinking if he was at all. I understand this is hard but you have to stop thinking that everyone else is more important than you. Your parents thought your life was worth enough to die for…and so do I. This is what I choose, Harry. I'm aware of the danger but I keep on fighting. That is _my_ choice. If I didn't want this, I wouldn't be doing it."

It was what Harry needed to hear even if he didn't want to believe it. He understood that Sirius and Remus had the right to make their own choices just like they had been for years. Harry couldn't take that away from them any more than they could take it away from him. It was a simple fact that was still so hard to accept. He had no control over other people's decisions. He had forgotten one of the first theories Sirius and Remus had taught him: 'focus on what you can control'. It was amazing how hard it was to accept the theory when ones you care about were involved.

Sirius rested a hand on Harry's shoulder and gently urged him to lie back down. "Just think about it, all right?" he asked softly. "Now, Poppy left a Calming Draught to help you relax. With your recent vision we don't want to give you any sleeping potions. It's easier to wake you if it's a natural sleep." Sirius raised the vial to Harry's lips. "Just a sip, kiddo."

Harry obediently took a sip of the potion and could feel the affects instantly. His body relaxed and everything felt so hazy. He blinked tiredly as Sirius tucked him in and ran a hand through his hair. Leaning into the touch, Harry let out a content sigh and closed his eyes. The pull to dreamland was too strong to fight so Harry did the only thing he could. He succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

Whispering voices were what woke Harry hours later. He was lying partially on his side with his head turned away from the door. Surprisingly, there was significantly less pain from his ribs which made Harry wonder how long he had slept. His mind slowly cleared allowing him to pick up on hints of concern, eagerness and nervousness. Rolling completely on his back, Harry tried to concentrate on the voices but they were too soft for him to make out anything. 

Someone was gently took hold of his hand, rubbing their thumb over the back of it in a soothing motion. Harry slowly turned his head towards the person who was holding his hand and partially opened his eyes. He was surprised to see Tonks' spiky, purple hair clearly visible even in the dimly lit room. His movement didn't go unnoticed as the whispers abruptly stopped. With her free hand, Tonks reached over to Harry's bedside table, grabbed his glasses and slid them on his face. Everything came into focus, allowing Harry to see that Tonks had been talking to Viktor Krum who was sitting on the foot of the bed.

Tonks rested her free hand on Harry's forehead for a long moment before pulling it away. "How are you feeling?" she asked gently. "You're still a little pale and a little warmer than normal but after everything that's happened I guess we should be grateful."

Harry slowly blinked at her. With the lighting he couldn't see her completely but he could see enough to see the worried look on her injury-free face. He couldn't help mentally cursing himself for not thinking about her state before now. She had been one of the people who had faced off against the Death Eaters because of him. "You weren't hurt, were you?" Harry asked in a scratchy voice. "Did the shield work?"

Tonks lightly slapped Harry on the arm. "After all you've been through you're worried about that?" she asked in disbelief. "We have to seriously work on your priorities, little one." Harry scowled at Tonks' nickname for him. He really wasn't _little_ anymore. "We also need to have a serious talk about your disregard for authority. Kingsley and I are the trained Aurors, not you. Why did you feel the need to protect us from something we were trained to do?"

Harry let out a sigh as he closed his eyes. "I—I don't know," he said truthfully. "I just wanted to keep my family safe. I didn't want anyone else to die because Voldemort is obsessed with me. Mum, Dad and Cedric were killed, Remus is now in an Enchanted Sleep, and that Muggle neighborhood was attacked all because of me."

"Harry!" Tonks scolded. "You are not to blame for what You-Know-Who has done! You have done everything you could, do you hear me?" Harry turned his face away forcing Tonks to gently turn his face back. "Look at me, Harry," she said firmly and waited until Harry obeyed. "Yes, You-Know-Who's actions seem to form around you but you're not to blame for his obsession. You have always done everything in your power to stop him. Sometimes it isn't enough but at least you try. That is more than a lot of people in this world."

_But it still hurts when I fail. It still feels like I let everyone down._

Tonks let out an annoyed sigh and slammed her head into the mattress. "I don't believe this!" she cried in frustration as she raised her head and looked at Viktor, "Help me out here! He obviously won't listen to me!"

Viktor shrugged his shoulders helplessly. "How can you be surprised?" he countered. "I could have told you during the tournament that Harry vas extremely protective of those he cares for. He made that very clear vhen I vas interested in courting Her'mion'e. It is obvious that nothing has changed since then. Vith vhat's happened to Mr. Lupin, can you blame him for acting this vay? I vould too if my family vas in danger."

That clearly wasn't what Tonks wanted to hear. "Viktor!" she scolded. "You're supposed to be on my side here!"

Viktor shrugged again. "I'm not saying he's right," he said truthfully. "I'm just saying I understand vhere he's coming from. Vouldn't you do the same if he vas in danger? Vouldn't you risk everything to protect him? After vhat he's seen, how can you just expect him to be a child like everyone else?"

Tonks enfolded her arms across her chest and sulked. "Stupid men always ganging up on me," she muttered irritably.

"Of course," Viktor said as he shot Harry a grin. "Ve men must stand together in times of need. Besides, I believe it is Mr. Black's place to scold Harry, not ours. How vould you feel if everyone vas constantly yelling at you for mistakes you've made? Ve're here to help Harry, not make him feel vorse."

_Too late for that._ Harry was grateful for Viktor's support but he couldn't help feeling that he deserved whatever Tonks, Sirius, Professor Dumbledore and the rest of the Order threw at him. He had made so many mistakes lately that he had lost count. Sirius and Tonks were right. He did have a problem with allowing others to take on the fight that so many believed was his own. His talk with Sirius had pointed that out. Perhaps Sirius was right. Perhaps his years with the Dursleys had left scars that he had yet to acknowledge.

Closing his eyes, Harry pulled himself into a sitting position and waited as a slight wave of dizziness made him feel a little woozy. He felt a hand rub his arm gently as the wooziness slowly passed. Soft waves of concern washed over him, reminding Harry that there were two people in the room who were no longer bickering with each other. He let out a long sigh as he opened his eyes. "Please don't argue," Harry pleaded. "I know I'm going to be yelled at for months to come and I deserve it. I endangered so many people because I can't bring myself to trust others to do what the entire wizarding world has claimed to be my responsibility. I—"

Harry was engulfed in a fierce embrace before he could continue. He had a feeling that he would also be in this position quite a lot in the near future. Out of all of the girls he knew, Tonks was the least likely to openly display emotions. She often took Sirius' route and hid behind humor to ease tense situations. Harry took this as a sign that Hermione, Ginny and especially Mrs. Weasley were going to be extremely emotional. He didn't know whether to be touched that there were people who cared about him or to dread their arrival. Ever since his abilities had surfaced he had refrained from physical contact as much as possible.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Tonks said gently as she continued to hold him protectively. "I'm so sorry. Viktor's right. We should be helping—not hurting you. We'll work through this. We'll help you see that it's not you're not alone, no matter what it takes." Tonks pulled back and looked into Harry's eyes. "Do you hear me? _You are not alone_! We're all in this together. The wizarding world can go A.K. themselves for pushing their problems off on a teenager. Sooner or later they're gonna have to stand up for themselves and I prefer sooner."

"I'm sure Charlie vill love to hear all about this later," Viktor said in an amused tone then smiled at Harry. "He said you vould act like his mother when Harry vas found."

Tonks glared at Viktor. "And how do you know how Molly acts?" she asked defensively. "You've met her once!"

Viktor simply shrugged his shoulders and he rose to his feet. "Charlie and Bill told me all about her," he said casually. "Now, vould you like to answer any questions Harry has or should I?"

Tonks rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I was getting to it!" she shot back. "Would it be possible for you to let me talk to my nephew without you constantly interrupting? If I wanted your input I would ask for it."

Harry felt like he was in the middle of Chaser practice, watching the Quaffle as it was tossed from one team mate to another. To say he was confused was an understatement. When did Tonks and Viktor turn into Ron and Hermione? "Er—I hate to interrupt this but what is going on here?" Harry asked nervously. "I thought Charlie was in Romania and you, Viktor, should be in Bulgaria. Isn't it in the middle of Quidditch season?"

Viktor and Tonks shared a look before they returned their attention to Harry. "Vell, I'm currently on personal leave," Viktor explained. "Vhen my letter to you came back, I contacted Mr. Black. He told me your vere missing. I offered to help and I've been here ever since." Harry moved to protest but Viktor raised his hand and silenced him. "Harry, you vere missing _and_ captured by You-Know-Vho. Vhere else vould I be? My team vasn't too happy but some things are more important than a game."

Harry couldn't help but smile. "Don't let Ron here you say that," he said in a joking manner. "To him nothing is more important than Quidditch."

Tonks ran a hand through Harry's hair. "Oh, I don't think he'll agree with that," she said knowingly. "The entire Weasley family has been worried about you. They're rather angry with Sirius for blocking the Floo and demanding that no one visit until you're ready." Tonks grinned at Harry's relieved sigh. "Just so you know, Harry, we found your wand. It was a little charred but Ollivander claims he can have it as good as new in a week. It would be sooner but there is the slight problem of no one but you being able to touch it."

Harry let out another relieved sigh. He was particularly fond of his wand and didn't want to replace it. Looking down at his bare right wrist, Harry bit his lower lip nervously. "Did you find anything else?" he asked softly.

Tonks and Viktor shared a glance before Tonks reached over to Harry's bedside table and picked up a familiar looking watch. "Sirius mentioned that you would be looking for this," she said as she put it on his wrist. "We also found your Gringott's key which Sirius has vowed to keep hidden until you're seventeenth birthday. Of course Sirius has also claimed that you are never leaving the house again. I think he may actually mean it this time."

Harry closed his eyes as he wrapped held his right wrist to his chest and leaned back against the pillows. He had always treasured every gift he had received from his guardians, not matter how small. He had left so much behind in his haste to leave that night but his watch from Remus had never left his wrist. Harry knew that Sirius had every right to take away privileges. It honestly didn't bother him. For the first time, Harry wasn't eager to return to Hogwarts. He wanted to spend as much time with his guardians as he could. He wanted to help with Remus' recovery. He needed to work through his habit of rushing off into trouble.

Tonks gently ushered Harry to lie down completely before tucking him in. "Get some sleep, Harry," she said as she pulled off his glasses and set them on the bedside table. "Poppy will be here in a few hours for your next batch of potions and probably a list of food you are allowed to eat. You've been on nutrient potions for the past few days to help your body recover." Tonks picked up a vial from the bedside table, uncorked it and placed it at Harry's lips. "Just a sip, Harry."

Harry scowled but did as he was told. He really didn't want to sleep but figured that it was better to listen rather than protest. _They know best. I have to trust them. _His eyes slowly closed as his grip on his right wrist loosened. _I've already put them through so much._ He could feel fingers pressed against the side of his neck as he slowly drifted to unconsciousness. _No more pain. I won't…cause them…any more…pain._

Darkness took him once again.

* * *


	7. For the Love of a Father

Chapter 7

For the Love of a Father

The next time Harry awoke Sirius was at his bedside with breakfast. Of course it was only porridge but it was certainly better than nothing. Sirius wasn't pleased when Harry could only eat half of it but considering the past week, it wasn't a surprise that Harry couldn't eat much. Serving meals hadn't exactly been high on the Death Eaters' priority list in addition to the fact that Harry's appetite had been slim to none at best over the past month. He had been too worried about everything around him including Voldemort, Sirius, his abilities and his job.

As it turned out, Madam Pomfrey had stopped by when he had been sleeping and had given Sirius a handful of potions to help with the final stages of recovery. Swallowing them hadn't been easy though. After the third, Harry suddenly felt extremely ill and was forced to lie back down as Sirius placed a damp cloth over his forehead. His stomach slowly settled allowing him to quickly take the remaining two potions. Why no one could manage to make potions to taste something other than horrible was beyond Harry's comprehension. _More like it's something Snape would do just to annoy me._

After checking for any side affects, Sirius grabbed a change of clothes and helped Harry out of bed before ushering him to the bathroom. Harry ignored the subtle waves of dizziness in his head along with the waves of protectiveness around him as he cleaned up and changed. He had to sit down on the edge of the bath a few times when his vision swam but he managed on his own. Looking into the mirror, Harry noticed how pale he was and how thin his face had become in the last week. There was also a faint scar that started at the edge of the right side of Harry's jaw and traveled down his neck. Harry ran his fingers over the mark, trying to remember where it had come from. _Most likely the explosion._

There was a soft knock on the door before it opened slowly. Sirius poked his head in before entering completely. The waves of protectiveness increased and were joined with waves of concern. Sirius gently pulled Harry's hand away from the scar. "Just be grateful that's all you have, Pronglet," he said gently. "Snape said you were a mess after the explosion. We tried to find you but Voldemort had so many wards around that place. No one could do any sort of magic without him knowing it. Please believe me Harry. I never would have left you there."

Harry stared at his godfather with tears in his eyes. How could he not believe that Sirius would do anything other than moving heaven and earth to find him? His doubts had never concerned Sirius' ability to protect him. They had rested solely on Harry's own fears and failures. Raising a shaky hand, Harry gently touched Sirius' face and was instantly overwhelmed by bursts of guilt and despair. He quickly pulled his hand away as he swayed only to be caught by Sirius.

"Harry, what is it?" Sirius asked worriedly while trying to help Harry out of the bathroom.

Blinking the confusion away, Harry looked around to see that Sirius was helping him back to his room. The guilt and despair were now at the same level of Sirius' other emotions. "Er—it was acting up again," he said as he rubbed his forehead. "I couldn't block it out. Although, it's never happened by touch before."

Sirius abruptly stopped in his tracks. "Is it still happening?" he asked worriedly. "Am I causing you pain?"

Harry carefully touched Sirius' hand that was resting on his shoulder and let out a sigh of relief when nothing changed. "No," he said with a smile. "Maybe it was just a one time thing."

"Or maybe your magic is still fluctuating," Sirius countered as he continued walking with Harry to Harry's room. "Honestly, I'm really out of my league here. Being an actual empath without relying on spells is extremely rare. There are also different types of empaths. Some rely on touch, some rely on scent—similar to a werewolf and there are the rarest that can just sense emotions. Unfortunately there aren't many books on the topic in the Black family library. My ancestors seemed to be more interested in learning dark magic."

Harry looked up at Sirius' concerned face and bit his lower lip. He could still sense Sirius' guilt and felt awful that he was making his godfather feel that way. "I know you did everything you could, Sirius," Harry said as his gaze fell to the ground. "You have nothing to feel guilty for. It was my own fault. A Death Eater was scouting in the neighborhood I was staying. There were families there…children. I didn't want them to be killed so I asked Fawkes to take me to Diagon Alley. I thought if I was spotted in some place other than Muggle London than the attacks would be called off."

Sirius wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders and pulled him close. "I suppose being able to feel their emotions didn't help either," he said thoughtfully. "Tonks and Kingsley told the Order about your confrontation with them near the Leaky Cauldron. You do realize that Voldemort was expecting you to do something like that, right? There had been spies all throughout London waiting for you to appear. Several of the captured Death Eaters admitted it."

Harry nodded regretfully. "It makes sense," he said softly. "They were extremely prepared." Staring straight ahead, Harry couldn't help thinking bout the past month. So much had happened and the majority of it could have been avoided. "I can't believe I fell for it all. I should have known the moment I head Dad's voice at the Ministry that something was really wrong."

"Voldemort has fooled a lot of people, Harry," Sirius said truthfully. "He is a master of manipulation. I can't imagine what I would have done in your place. I probably would have listened to James too. Mistakes were made by a lot of people that night, not just you. People interfered who should have left us alone and people broke promises. What's important is that we don't make these mistakes again."

Harry desperately wanted to ask who Sirius was talking about but figured that Sirius was being vague for a reason. Something else had happened the night Harry left Hogwarts or shortly after it; something that still angered Sirius whenever he thought about it. _He'll tell me when he's ready. I know he will._

Entering his room, Harry held back a groan as Sirius helped him back into bed. The next few weeks were certainly going to be a challenge. Sirius was going to be extremely overprotective and wouldn't stand for the independent Harry who had spent a month technically living on his own and having a full-time job. Harry knew Sirius had every right to act that way. He knew it was the way Sirius was. But if that was the case, then why did he feel the need to yell at Sirius to knock it off?

_Probably because that was what I always said to Dr. Rolands when he tried to act overprotective. I have to remember that Sirius has a right to be overprotective. He has every right after what I've put him through._

"Harry?" Sirius asked, pulling Harry out of his thoughts. "What's wrong?"

_Nothing. Everything._ "Just thinking," Harry said with a shrug. _Change the topic, Harry. _"So, I guess you want to know the rest, right?" Not exactly the ideal change of topic but certainly one that would keep everything away from the contradicting urges coursing through his head.

Sirius ran a hand through his hair as he sat down at Harry's bedside. "Only if you're up for it," he said. "I won't pressure you but eventually you will have to talk about it. The Ministry has been hounding Dumbledore for the past few days for a meeting to learn what happened after you had been taken. So far you've been the only one to actually be at Voldemort's hideout."

Harry couldn't help groaning as he buried his face in his hands. The last thing Harry wanted to do was to be involved with the Ministry. He didn't care who the Minister was. The only thing anyone from that place saw was the-boy-who-lived, not Harry. "But I don't know anything," Harry protested. "I wasn't exactly in the best of conditions when I arrived and when I left I was more concerned about running for my life than taking in my surroundings. The place was in the middle of nowhere. It took me hours just to find a road to call the Knight Bus."

"You took the Knight Bus dressed as a Death Eater?" Sirius asked in surprise.

Harry shrugged helplessly. "I really didn't have much of a choice," he said matter-of-factly. "A Death Eater came into my cell to gloat about how they were so close to capturing you and I would have to watch you die! What was I supposed to do? I thought Remus was dead! I wasn't about to lose you too!" Turning his head away, Harry fought to calm himself down but it wasn't working. Why wasn't it working?

Sirius ran his hand over his face in frustration. "I'm sorry, kiddo," he said sincerely. "I didn't mean it to come out like it did. I guess I'm just surprised. With the current state of things I'm surprised they let you on the bus."

"I didn't give them much of a choice," Harry admitted softly. "Once I was on the bus I revealed who I was and they were eager to do just about anything."

Sirius snorted at the comment. "Of course they did," he muttered as he sat back in his chair. "You're 'The Chosen One'."

Harry stared at Sirius in confusion. He suddenly had a feeling that he had missed more than he originally thought. What had been printed in the issues of the 'Daily Prophet' that he missed? Was their a reason Fawkes brought the issues he did? "The what?" Harry asked uncomfortably.

Sirius silently cursed himself. "Nothing, Harry," he said quickly. "Just the wizarding world being it's usual self-serving self. We can talk about it later…when you're stronger. It really isn't that important. I promise I'll explain everything but I think what you've been through takes precedence."

Taking the hint, Harry inhaled deeply and told the rest of his story. He told Sirius about Dr. Rolands, his job at the hospital, and the people he met. He explained a few of his duties, including 'story time' in the children's ward. Harry couldn't help smiling at the memories of the children hanging on his every word. That part of the day had always been what he looked forward to. It was amazing how satisfying bringing joy to others was.

Snapping back to the present, Harry continued on, explaining how he realized his empathic ability and how he used his position at the hospital to test it. He was still hesitant to tell Sirius about his ability to help people to heal. _I'll tell him after I try to help Remus, I swear._ Harry revealed his weekly meeting with Fawkes and how he learned about the attacks on Muggle neighborhoods. He then moved on to the difficult topic of his imprisonment at Voldemort's hideout. He told Sirius what he could remember and noticed the nervous look on Sirius' face when he revealed what McDaniels discovered although he didn't know whether he was nervous it was concerning what was learned or that Voldemort knew about it.

After three hours of talking, Harry was surprised when Sirius called for Dobby. The Hogwarts house elf quickly appeared and instantly started jumping up and down, telling Harry how happy he was that the 'Great Harry Potter' was safe and home with his 'wolf and dog'. Sirius quickly put an end to Dobby's proclamations that Harry was the greatest wizard of all time by asking for the elf to bring lunch. Dobby vanished with a _pop_ only to reappear a moment later with two trays. Sirius was given a three course meal while Harry had a variety of bland dishes to choose from.

Harry and Sirius ate in silence, both deep in though about what hey had learned in the past few days. The need to see Remus was becoming unbearable. Did he look the same? Would he still appear to be dead? What would he be like when he woke? Would he still be the same Remus or had the poisoning been more than just physical? That was a frightening thought. Remus had always been so kind that it was easy to forget about the wolf.

Eating his soup, Harry didn't notice the occasional glances he was receiving from Sirius. He didn't suspect anything until his bowl of soup was half empty. Everything was starting to feel hazy and the simple action of holding a spoon was difficult. Blinking tiredly, Harry barely noticed Sirius gently pulling the spoon out of Harry's hand and setting the try aside. When his eyes started to droop, Harry realized that something strong had been put in his soup. _Cheater_.

"Sir'us," Harry said sleepily as Sirius repositioned him so he was lying down completely.

"I know, kiddo," Sirius said, running a hand through Harry's damp hair. "I know you don't want to but you're still recovering. Poppy said sleep is the best thing for you. It's just for a few hours and then we can see Moony, all right?"

Unable to fight the call to sleep anymore, Harry closed his eyes and quickly drifted off. He was so out of it that he didn't notice the monitoring spells Sirius cast around his bed before leaving in a hurry.

* * *

Darkness surrounded him. In the darkness rested cold, hate and anger. To a normal person, the situation would be frightening but to him, it was home. It had been home for years. He was feared and well known but it wasn't enough to compete with a sixteen-year-old boy with a scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightening bolt. He had attacked towns and killed countless people yet Harry Potter still covered the front page of the 'Daily Prophet'. Because Harry Potter had escaped, the entire wizarding world was optimistic. Because Harry Potter had escaped, he had to abandon a perfectly hidden lair and _retire_ several Death Eaters for their incompetence. 

It was pitiful how much the wizarding world depended on a mere teenager. After the Charing Cross Road attack, all the 'Daily Prophet' could report about were possible locations of where 'The Chosen One' may be. Kill a town of people and you strike fear into the population. Abduct the-boy-who-lived and everything comes to a halt. He knew he should have killed the boy immediately but he had taken the boy's immobility for granted. He left the boy alone for far too long.

Harry Potter was certainly an enigma. For someone who had faced so much pain, Potter had a remarkable strength of will. He would have been an asset if he could have been turned. Now he would have to be killed. It was such a waste of talent but his fate had been sealed. Harry Potter proved he could outsmart the Death Eaters and had an annoying habit of surviving like and death situations. There was also the small fact that Harry Potter was the beacon of hope for the hypocritical wizarding world. Killing the mascot would be the first step to ensuring victory.

It was almost comical how daft people were. Ever since Potter's escape had been announced, the 'Daily Prophet' had kept a daily report of Potter's status, notifying everyone (including his enemies) just how fragile the boy was. Apparently, Potter's recovery has been progressing slower than expected. The Ministry had yet to hear from him and Dumbledore wasn't revealing anything. That would raise his suspicions if Severus Snape hadn't revealed that Black was preventing everyone from visiting the teenager. No one was allowed to enter the hidden home other than the blood traitor's cousin, Nymphadora Tonks, and the Hogwarts medi-witch.

That had been another oversight. He should have known the blood traitor would have only called who he trusted to help Harry Potter recover and Poppy Pomfrey was the only medi-witch who was aware that Potter was indeed unique. After all, she hadn't revealed any of her discoveries to anyone. Harry Potter's medical file was the most protected file at Hogwarts (according to Snape). No one was allowed to see the contents without Pomfrey _and_ a guardian consenting to it, something that made it impossible for Snape to discover Potter's secrets. Those secrets were the final piece of information he needed to properly plan Potter's defeat.

_Once Potter reappears, his death will be slow and painful. He will beg for death in the end._

A sadistic smile slowly appeared on his face at the possibilities. He knew the boy's ultimate weakness and had every intention of exploiting it.

* * *

"SIRIUS!" 

Sitting up quickly, Harry looked around his dimly lit room only to find that he was alone. He was breathing heavily as if he had just run a kilometer as fast as he possibly could. His shirt was soaked with sweat and clinging to him like a second skin. Panic coursed through him as he quickly pushed the bedcovers away and jumped out of bed, grapping his glasses off the bedside table in the process. Something was wrong. He knew it and it had something to do with Sirius. Ignoring the slight wave of dizziness, Harry hurried to the door and pulled it open. He had to find Sirius quickly. He didn't know why nor did he care. All he knew was that he wouldn't feel at ease until he saw that Sirius was safe.

Harry grabbed the wall and waited for the dizziness to pass before he stepped out into the dimly lit hallway. The only sound was Harry's own anxious breathing. It was too quiet here. Harry didn't like quiet. The quiet reminded Harry of being in the cell. The quiet reminded Harry of the early mornings at the hospital where there was nothing to do but think of the past that haunted him. With silence, your imagination had a tendency to get the better of you.

The sound of someone hurrying up the stairs only increased Harry's panic. Logic had no place in his mind. At that point, it didn't matter how secure Black Manor was. All Harry could think about was that an intruder had done something to Sirius and was now coming for him. He wasn't strong enough to face an attacker. He could barely stand without his head swimming. Reverting to survival mode, Harry backed into the shadows, praying that he wouldn't be noticed. All of the fear quickly vanished at the sight of Sirius entering the hallway in a run. Relaxing slightly, Harry stepped out of the shadows and was instantly checked over by Sirius.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Sirius asked frantically. "Is your scar acting up? Your magic? Nightmare?"

Harry shakily shook his head. "Just a feeling," he said softly. It sounded stupid now but it had felt so real. It had been nothing more than a knowledge that Sirius was in immediate danger. Someone wanted to harm Sirius but he didn't know who. It was both embarrassing and nerve-wracking. He was nearly sixteen and he was acting like a child, acting out because of a dream or nightmare. Why was he such an emotional wreak?

Sirius let out a sigh of relief before wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders. "It's all right, kiddo," he said with a reassuring smile. "We're safe here, okay? No one can enter without permission, not even Dumbledore. Tonks thought that we would need some time alone tonight and decided to drag Viktor off to some pub. Truthfully, I think they just wanted a different environment to fight in. Those two can't agree on anything."

Harry could only nod in agreement as Sirius ushered him back to his room. It still felt odd that Viktor and Tonks were so close considering that they had only met a few weeks ago. _Then again, it took me even less time to warm up to Tonks._ Harry's self-proclaimed aunt certainly had a way with people. She was like a female Sirius but clumsy. "Are they dating?" Harry asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

Sirius looked at Harry for a moment before he burst out laughing. "Viktor and Tonks?" he asked as he sat down on the chair at Harry's bedside. "I think they would kill each other first. They get along as well as they do because they have to. Viktor believes Tonks is annoying and Tonks thinks Viktor is too serious all the time. Also, they are both friends with Charlie Weasley so they have to put up with each other." Sirius ruffled Harry's hair then sat back in his chair. "Thanks for the laugh, kiddo. I really needed that." His smile slowly vanished as he stared at Harry. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I just had a feeling that you were in danger and I panicked," he said sheepishly. "It was so quiet and it sort of reminded me of…"

"When you were being held prisoner?" Sirius offered. Harry nodded, his gaze falling to the floor. "Harry, it's understandable that you would be a little jumpy after what's happened. I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke. Molly fire-called. Apparently, Ron, Hermione and Ginny are driving her mad. They want to see you, if you're up for it."

Harry bit his lower lip. Was he ready to face his friends? _Not really._ Was he ready to tell them what he had been through? _Certainly not._ Was he ready to reveal the secrets that he had been keeping for years? _I'll never be ready for that. _"Er—maybe after I see Remus?" Harry asked hopefully.

"We can do that," Sirius said as he rose to his feet and extended his hand to Harry. "Are you up for a short journey?"

Harry nodded while taking Sirius' hand and was quickly pulled to a standing position. His vision swam for a moment, forcing Harry to blink repeatedly and wait for the slight dizziness pass to pass. This was already becoming annoying and it had only happened a few times. Harry didn't know why it was taking him so long to recover from this. _Well, you've never had your magic suppressed before. This is probably normal._

"Sorry about that," Sirius said sincerely. "I keep forgetting that occasional dizziness is a common side affect with the majority of the potions Poppy has been giving you. Are you all right or do you need to sit back down?"

Harry shook his head, willing for everything to return to its rightful place. _I'm not going to lose my stomach. I'm not going to pass out when I'm so close to seeing Remus. _"I'm okay," Harry insisted. "How much longer do I have to take that stuff?"

Sirius loosely grabbed Harry underneath the right arm for support. "Poppy refused to give me an answer to that question when I asked her," he said as they slowly walked out of the room. "I guess the timeframe varies from person to person depending how magically strong you are. Poppy was also upset at your weight loss so she has been giving you nutrient potions twice a day."

"I didn't lose _that_ much weight," Harry protested, walking towards Remus' closed door.

Sirius looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow. "Harry, you lost half a stone in a month!" he said in disbelief, stopping at Remus' door. "For someone who didn't really have any extra weight to lose, that is a cause for alarm! Did you even eat at all?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders helplessly. "I wasn't hungry," he said softly. With everything going on how could he worry about food?

Sirius shook his head as he turned the knob and pushed the door open. "Well Poppy's not too happy and neither am I," he said firmly. "Remember how much you loved Dumbledore and Poppy being on your case during the Tournament?"

Harry couldn't help groaning in annoyance. He had hated the ultimatum then and he was going to hate it now, especially if Madam Pomfrey was involved. The woman was so persistent that Harry always found himself doing what she wanted just so she would leave him alone. Thinking back, Harry realized that Madam Pomfrey's overprotective nature towards him actually started before his third year. That was really when everyone's attitude towards him had changed. It had been a shock to learn that the pampered savior of the wizarding world was nothing more than an abused child.

_If Sirius hadn't rescued me I would have probably died in that house. _

That night had been the turning point in Harry's life. Because Harry had formed a friendship with _Midnight_, he had sought the dog out at Hogwarts and demanded answers. Because _Midnight_ helped a boy in need, Harry formed a father-son relationship with Remus Lupin. Harry didn't want to think what his life would have been like if he was still living with the Dursleys. That life seemed so long ago. He had been a completely different person then; independent and naïve. Harry still had the independence in him but emotionally he was completely dependent on his family. That was why he still couldn't believe that he had left it behind like he had, left Sirius behind.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Harry followed Sirius into the room and instantly moved to the bed. He couldn't bring himself to blink as he stared at the figure that appeared to be frozen in time. The trademark light brown hair was still flecked with gray, showing how much stress the wolf had caused him. Kneeling down at the bedside, Harry tentatively ran his figures over the extremely thin face that still bore signs of silver poisoning. The purple lines that had been so distinct before had faded to simply tinting the skin slightly. Remus still felt so cold. If Harry didn't know better, he would have believed his guardian was indeed dead.

Sirius pulled up a chair and motioned for Harry to sit down. "I'll call Molly and tell her Ron, Hermione and Ginny can visit," he said as he rested a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I know it's hard seeing Moony like this. Just remember he'll be up in no time, yelling at us for doing something stupid." Sirius squeezed Harry's shoulder before moving towards the doorway to leave Harry and Remus alone.

"Sirius," Harry said as he looked over his shoulder as his godfather stopped and looked at Harry curiously. "Thank you." _Thank you for understanding. Thank you for being Sirius._

Sirius grinned and winked at Harry. "Don't mention it, kiddo," he said. "Take all the time you need."

Harry watched Sirius leave and close the door before turning back to Remus. Nervousness quickly crept in as Harry took hold of Remus' right hand with his own and placed his left on Remus' forehead. Closing his eyes, Harry concentrated on his memories of Remus. He remembered meeting him in the hospital wing and talking about 'being dark'. He remembered when Remus became his temporary guardian. Harry had put Remus through so much that year yet Remus never abandoned him. Remus had treated Harry like a son.

Memories of the summer following that hectic school year entered Harry's mind. The duo had become a trio and a unique family had been created. Remus finally had the friend he had needed the past twelve years and Harry had two parents. Harry remembered the World Cup and the numerous times he had simply watched his guardians act like the immature pranksters they used to be. Christmas and the snowball fight. The Yule Ball. The aftermath of the second task when Harry had broken down because he didn't feel like he could live up to everyone's expectations. Then there was the aftermath of the third task. Harry didn't know what he would have done if Sirius and Remus hadn't been there to help him every step of the way.

Last year at Hogwarts had been nothing short of a disaster. Harry knew he had put his guardians through so much with the attack on the train, Malfoy's attacks, Umbridge, his visions, the hearing at the Ministry, his outbursts, the D.A., studying for his O.W.L.s, and the battle in the Department of Mysteries. Harry couldn't prevent the tears from falling as he remembered the sight of Remus being attacked by Pettigrew. The pain Remus must have felt as the poison ran through is body…and to be completely helpless…

Harry gasped in surprise as intense warmth filled him and flowed towards his hands. It was almost like the dam had finally been lowered and nothing would stop the energy from reaching it's target. It was amazing and alarming. It wasn't like his outbursts that completely overwhelmed him. This was powerful magic that had a purpose and wouldn't stop until it was completed, regardless of the consequences.

Fighting to maintain his focus, Harry allowed the energy to flow through him and he concentrated on his love for his adoptive father. _Come back to us, Moony. We need you. _Sweat began to form on Harry's forehead. His muscles started to scream in pain. His breathing became labored. Harry could feel his body weakening but ignored it. Remus' hands were now warm in his own. It was working! Harry's head started to pound but it didn't matter. It was actually working!

Pain started to overpower the warming sensation the flowing magic was providing. Harry bit his lower lip to keep himself from crying out. He wanted to stop but this was Remus. _Just a little more. I can do this for Remus. I know I can._ Dizziness quickly crept in, forcing Harry to rest his head on Remus' chest. He tried to hold on but he was lost in a sea of confusion. His left arm fell to his side as the warmth that had flooded his body vanished, leaving pain and emptiness. Harry couldn't bring himself to move. He was so tired, too tired.

Sleep came quickly.

* * *

The door slowly creaked open far enough for a certain Animagus to poke his head in and smile at the sigh of Harry resting his head on Remus' chest. He had left Harry an hour ago and had figured that Harry would have fallen asleep by now. _Whatever Harry had said to Remus must have worn him out._ Not many actually knew how close Harry was to Remus Lupin since Remus was such a private person. Sirius was well aware of the long talks that Harry and Remus had concerning 'serious' matters. Remus was the 'serious' parent and Sirius was the fun parent. At the moment, Harry needed the 'serious' parent to help him through his problems. That was the main reason why Sirius had taken it upon himself to act a little more like Remus. 

Opening the door open completely, Sirius quietly entered the room and knelt down beside his godson. He gently placed a hand on Harry's shoulder only to pull it back quickly when he noticed that the shirt was completely soaked with sweat. Cautiously, Sirius rested is hand on the back of Harry's neck and nearly cried out in shock. The boy was burning up! When had this happened? Harry had been fine only an hour ago!

Sirius carefully gathered Harry into his arms and lowered the boy to the floor. It was then that Sirius actually noticed that a fever was the least of his worries. Harry's face was flushed, his breathing was uneven and his body convulsed periodically. Not knowing what to do, Sirius looked towards the doorway and saw three figures staring at him in shock. _Harry's never going to forgive me for this._

Time certainly wasn't on his side as Sirius jumped to his feet. "You three stay here with him," he ordered. "I have to call Poppy. If anything happens, come and get me immediately."

Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley hurried to Harry's side, taking one of his hands into their own. Ronald Weasley remained in the doorway, his eyes wide at the sight of his best friend lying helpless on the floor. Knowing that at least Hermione and Ginny had heard him, Sirius ran out of the room as fast as he could. Not a word was said as the seconds slowly passed. Hermione ran her fingers through Harry's damp hair while Ginny gently ran her fingers down the side of Harry's face, both holding some hope that their actions would be enough to wake Harry.

Ron finally snapped out of his wits and managed to approach. He had been warned, just like Hermione and Ginny, that Harry was still recovering but he had allowed himself to believe that Sirius was just being overprotective again. He knew that Harry had been caught in an explosion only to be captured by Death Eaters for You-Know-Who. It had been a long three days waiting while the majority of his family aided in the search. It had been a welcomed surprise when Charlie stepped out of the fireplace and announced that Harry had been found. Ron, Hermione and Ginny had immediately asked when they could see their friend only to learn that Sirius had forbidden visitors. Harry was recovering from injuries sustained during his capture, exhaustion and magical suppression. It was a lot to overcome but this was Harry. Harry always bounced back from his injuries before. He could do it again…right?

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Ron watched as Hermione and Ginny stared worriedly at Harry while touching his face and hair. He was about to tell them to stop it when something brushed against his arm, causing him to cry out in alarm and jump to his feet. Turning around, Ron stared, wide eyed at the sight of Remus Lupin breathing heavily as he weakly reached out. The werewolf's eyes were still closed and he didn't appear to actually be aware of his surroundings. However, when Remus spoke there was no denying what was on his mind.

"Harry?" Remus pleaded weakly before falling back into a deep sleep.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny stared at Remus for a long moment before they subconsciously agreed on the same course of action. "SIRIUS!" they all screamed.

* * *

Everything felt so warm and peaceful but strange at the same time. He was lying in a comfortable bed yet he couldn't move for some reason. Why couldn't he move? His mind was a clouded mess and pounding in pain. When did this happen? He didn't remember doing anything that would cause this much pain, physically or mentally. Groaning, Harry moved the only part of his body that would obey: his head and even that was painful. He didn't know what was going on and he didn't care. He just wanted the pain to stop. 

Gentle fingers ran through his hair, distracting him as something pierced his arm. Harry tried to protest but the sudden dampening of pain put a quick stop to it. Everything slowly cleared, allowing Harry to remember what he had tried to do and how hard it had been. _That must be why I feel so awful now._ Slowly, Harry opened his eyes to see several somewhat blurry faces staring down at him. He instantly recognized Madam Pomfrey and Sirius. It was the third face he was having problems with. There was something familiar about the man but Harry couldn't put a finger on what it was.

Closing his eyes, Harry forced himself to relax and felt subtle waves of concern, nervousness and fear mixed with relief. He let out a sigh and opened his eyes again. This was certainly going to be difficult. "What happened?" Harry asked in a scratchy voice.

"That's what we would like to know, cub," a familiar voice said gently. "Padfoot's been beside himself with worry when he found you unconscious in here yesterday."

Harry gasped in surprise. It couldn't be, could it? "Moony?" he asked hopefully.

"That's right," Remus said as he rested his hand against the side of Harry's face. "With both of us restricted to bed rest, Poppy felt that it was best to keep you in here. That way we can keep an eye on each other." He moved his hand up so it rested on Harry's forehead. "We also have a lot to talk about."

Harry couldn't take his eyes off of Remus as Madam Pomfrey started to check him over for any signs of lingering illness. "But you're okay, right?" he asked. "The poison—"

"—I'm still healing, Harry," Remus said truthfully as he ran fingers through Harry's hair, ignoring the whispers between Sirius and Madam Pomfrey. "I don't know what you did or how you did it. Poppy says my recovery has moved ahead an entire three months. I will still tire easily from time to time and I still need to take a potion twice a day but at least I don't have to stay in stasis anymore. You, on the other hand, are suffering from magical exhaustion…again. That's quite an accomplishment from someone who's still recovering from magical suppression."

Harry bit his lower lip nervously. "How much has Sirius told you?" he asked. He was torn. A part of him wanted Remus to know everything so Harry could avoid retelling it all while another part of him wished that Remus didn't know of all of the mistakes Harry had made by acting without thinking things through.

Remus smiled in understanding. "I've been given a brief overview," he reveled. "All I can say is that I'm sorry, cub. If I hadn't let my guard down, none of this would have happened." Harry moved to protest. "No, Harry. I think we all have to accept a part of the blame. We all made mistakes. What's important is that we learn from them and don't repeat them. That's really all we can do."

Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat. "Well, Mr. Potter," she said sternly. "Would you care to explain what happened?"

Harry had to do some quickly thinking. Revealing his ability to Sirius and Remus was one thing but letting Madam Pomfrey know meant letting others know too. That was something he just wasn't ready for. "I just wanted him to recover," Harry said as he looked away. _It's the truth…just missing some of the details._

Sirius sat down on the edge of the bed as he picked up a pair of glasses on the bedside table and slid them on Harry's face, making everything come into focus. Harry blinked a few times for his eyes to adjust as Sirius took Harry's hand in his own. "Harry, Poppy knows," Sirius said candidly. "I had to tell her. She was already suspicious when her tests kept revealing that your magic was more active than it should be."

Harry closed his eyes as he let out a long breath. He couldn't believe that Sirius would do that. It was his secret to keep or tell! It was also something he wanted to keep to himself! He didn't want people treating him like a freak or a science experiment. Not everyone was simply going to accept him like Sirius had.

"Sirius didn't have a choice, Harry," Remus said gently. "We can understand that you don't want everyone knowing about this but Poppy is—to put it bluntly—your Healer. She has to know in order to help you to the best of her ability. Sirius told us that your ability has been acting up ever since your magic was returned to you. What if it were to act up again but was similar to when your magic had been restored? We would need medical help to restrain it. We would need Poppy's help."

"You also need to be monitored, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey added. "You may be able to handle a small group of people but what about when you return to Hogwarts, hmm?"

"Harry's not going to Hogwarts!" Sirius said firmly as he quickly rose to his feet and glared at Madam Pomfrey. "He's staying here, where it's safe. We can teach him what he needs to know. I don't care what Dumbledore says. Last year was all the proof I needed to know that Harry isn't safe at Hogwarts."

Madam Pomfrey took a step towards Sirius as she pulled her self up to full height. Sirius was still taller but the medi-witch made it clear that she wasn't afraid of him. "Sirius Black!" Pomfrey scolded. "You can't possibly believe that denying Mr. Potter's education is the right decision! Secluding Mr. Potter won't help him adjust with his new ability! He needs to be around people to train himself or else he won't be able to be in a crowd without going mad! Is that what you want for your godson?"

Remus let out a sigh and lowered himself to lie next to Harry. "This is going to take a while," he said quietly. "We might as well get comfortable. Both of them are extremely stubborn."

"I think Harry's safety comes first," Sirius said frankly. "What's the point in learning if you're dead?"

Harry turned his head and took a good look at Remus who was closing his eyes and getting comfortable. The man looked exhausted but he wasn't anywhere near as pale as he was before. Hesitantly, he reached over and carefully touched Remus' face. It was still hard for him to believe that it had actually worked. Remus was actually awake and their family was whole again. It didn't matter that Harry was stuck in bed or that Sirius was forbidding him from returning to Hogwarts. From the subtle waves of happiness that were rolling off of Remus, Harry knew that his guardian felt the same way.

Remus wrapped his fingers around Harry's hand and held it loosely. "You still haven't told me how you did it, cub," he said tiredly. "How did you heal me?"

Harry glanced over at Sirius and Madam Pomfrey who were now watching them instead of arguing. Closing his eyes, Harry knew there was no escaping it. They wouldn't stop asking until he told and a part of him was glad for it. _No more secrets._ "Empathy isn't my only ability," Harry admitted reluctantly. He kept his eyes closed and didn't see Remus' eyes opening quickly at the revelation. "I can sort of help people heal by touch—" Madam Pomfrey gasped in shock. "—when it feels like working."

"So this has happened before?" Sirius asked in alarm. "Harry, why didn't you tell me?"

Harry slowly opened his eyes to see Sirius' panicked face. Slowly, Harry sat up and met Sirius' gaze, his eyes begging for his godfather to understand. "Because I didn't want to disappoint you if it didn't work," he said shakily. "I can't control it. It controls me. I just never held on for that long before." Harry bowed his head and stared at his hand that was still being held by Remus'. He never wanted to hold on for that long again. The pain he felt, the emptiness he felt afterwards made him shudder. It had almost felt like a Dementor had been nearby.

"How do you know its working?" Remus asked worriedly as he loosened his grip on Harry's hand.

Harry looked up at Remus and gave him a reassuring smile while tightening his own grip on Remus' hand. "I feel it before it starts," he said truthfully. "It feels like what my outbursts used to feel like but on a smaller scale. It really doesn't happen often."

Sirius ran his hand over his face as he turned to Madam Pomfrey. "What does this all mean?" he asked grimly.

Madam Pomfrey sat down at the foot of the bed and looked up at Sirius with a guarded look on her face. "I can't give you a definite answer without running some tests," she said truthfully. "In my opinion, Mr. Potter's outbursts have transformed into these abilities and I find that unsettling. Those outbursts had been powerful enough to nearly kill him at times. If his empathy were to reach that magnitude, it could drive him mad. It is essential that he learns to control these abilities sooner rather than later. The healing is another story. Mr. Potter can't afford to keep draining himself magically. His empathy is most likely fueling his healing but…I just don't know."

Remus squeezed Harry's hand reassuringly. "I think it would be best if you ran your tests, Poppy," he said tiredly. "The sooner we know more about this the sooner we can help Harry learn to control it. Now, if you don't mind, I think Harry and I could use some rest."

"What about Dumbledore?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she rose to her feet.

"We will tell Dumbledore about this when Harry's ready," Sirius answered for Remus then motioned for her to lead the way out of the room. Just as he reached the door, Sirius turned and winked at Remus and Harry. "No talking you two or I'll have to separate you."

Harry and Remus groaned in annoyance as Sirius closed the door. It was clear that Sirius was going to have a lot of fun with the situation now that Remus was in better health. "I swear your godfather has finally lost whatever remained of his sanity," Remus said seriously. "Is there anything else I should know about? It's rather disconcerting to wake up and be told an entire month has passed."

Harry shook his head as he took his glasses off and set them on the bedside table. "It's nothing, Moony," he said as he slowly leaned backwards until his head hit the pillow. He didn't know how much Sirius had revealed and wasn't about to say something that would keep Remus awake for hours. "It doesn't matter anymore. Just concentrate on getting better."

Remus looked at Harry skeptically for a long moment. "Why does it sound that you're trying to convince yourself more than me?" he asked.

_Probably because I am._ At the moment, it was easier to simply forget what the past month had been like than to retell the entire story…again. It wasn't that Harry wanted to hide anything from Remus. It was more of the fact that the more he thought about it, the more Harry realized how stupid his decisions had been. _All of the training…all of the talks about thinking logically and I just pushed it all away. How could I have been so thick?_

An arm burrowed underneath Harry's shoulder and pulled him to Remus' chest. "I know, cub," Remus said as he wrapped an arm around him. "I know. You've been through a lot and it's going to take time to work through it all. I won't force you to talk about it if you don't want to. I'm sure Dumbledore would even let us borrow his Pensieve if you would rather let us see your memories. Just know that ignoring the problem doesn't make it go away."

"I know," Harry said softly as he closed his eyes and listened to Remus' heartbeat, gently lulling him to sleep. A Pensieve wasn't a bad idea. There were so many things that needed to be seen rather than explained. Seeing makes everything feel more real.

* * *

Something wet and rough ran over Harry's face, bringing him quickly out of slumber. Groaning in protest, Harry wiped the wetness off of his face and looked up to see a large blur of black fur with a large tongue handing out of its mouth. A soft chuckle filled his ears, causing the surface underneath his head to rumble slightly. The pain throughout his body had returned but it wasn't anywhere near as bad as it was before. Now Harry could actually move his limbs without aid of a potion and, to him, that was an accomplishment. It meant that he wouldn't be restricted to bed rest for long. 

A hand gently rubbed his back, reminding Harry that there was a man and a very impatient dog waiting for him to acknowledge their presence. Slowly, Harry rolled away from Remus and pulled the bedcovers to his chin, his back now facing his guardians. The room was dimly lit, making Harry wonder what time it actually was or even what day. So much had happened since the day Harry left the Rolands home that afternoon on July, the twenty-first. _So much has changed since then._

"I think we should postpone today's events, Padfoot," Remus said amusingly. "It seems that Harry's too tired to celebrate his sixteenth birthday."

Harry turned and looked at Remus and Midnight in surprise. It was his birthday? _Well that tells me how much time has passed._ "We really don't have to celebrate anything," said Harry. Truthfully, he didn't think he deserved to have a celebration considering that two members of the family were recovering from injuries. "Maybe we could contact Dumbledore, though. I think you were right about the Pensieve, Remus."

Remus smiled and slowly sat up as Midnight lied down on the bed and let out a growl. "That's enough, Padfoot," he said in exasperation. "I know you have problems with Dumbledore but he has the means to help us help Harry through this. I'm willing to put any differences aside and ask for help, are you?"

Midnight let out a snort before jumping off the bed and leaving the room. Harry couldn't help wondering if it had been a mistake to bring up Dumbledore in Sirius' presence. This scenario was certainly becoming a pattern. Harry would get hurt and Sirius would blame Dumbledore. Why did Sirius always believe that everything was Dumbledore's fault? It wasn't like Professor Dumbledore could have foreseen Vernon Dursley's abrupt turn to physical abuse, Harry becoming the fourth champion, the magical outbursts, the attack near Hagrid's Hut, Voldemort's rebirth, the attack on the Hogwarts Express, Umbridge, the visions, the hearing at the Ministry, and even Harry's abduction from Hogwarts. Thinking back, Harry was surprised that he was still a Hogwarts student with as much trouble as he had been in.

"Don't worry about Sirius, Harry," Remus said gently. "He'll come around in time. He just needs someone to shout his frustrations at and he believes I'm too fragile to handle it. I think that now everything's returning to normal, he's allowing himself to actually feel everything that he's been ignoring for the past month."

"My running away didn't help matters either," Harry said remorsefully as he sat up and moved so he was leaning against the headboard. "Sirius says he understands but I don't know if he's just saying that to make me feel better."

Remus looked at Harry compassionately. "I'm sure a part of him does understand because he would do the same thing if he felt he was a danger to you," he said. "I would too. I'm still worried about being around you, especially near the full moon. The wolf recognizes you as my cub and it scares me to think of what the wolf would do to protect you."

Harry looked at Remus in confusion. This was the first time he had ever heard any worries about the wolf. He had always been told that as long as Remus took the Wolfsbane Potion, there was nothing to worry about. Had that been a lie? "What would Moony do?" Harry asked nervously.

Remus closed his eyes and ran a hand over his face, trying to hide his discomfort. "_Moony_ could possibly attempt to turn you so that you would actually be my cub," he admitted. "I don't mean to scare you, Harry. I'm just trying to tell you that you're not the only one who fears that they are a danger to those they love. It would have been easier if I had left when Sirius had been declared innocent but I stayed and fought the wolf because you were worth fighting for. I have no regrets for taking you in and I know Sirius doesn't either. Whatever the future may bring, remember that."

Closing his eyes, Harry concentrated on the soft waves of emotions around him. He could feel worry, protectiveness along with a hint of something that Harry couldn't place. It was primal, instinctual and it was a little frightening. Reaching deeper, Harry felt the emotions wrap around him, suffocating him. He let out a gasp as he finally realized with the unknown emotion actually was. It was loneliness. _Moony_ was lonely.

"Harry?" Remus asked in a concerned tone as he rested a hand on Harry's arm. "What's wrong?"

Harry opened his and looked at Remus sympathetically. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "I—I didn't know."

Remus smiled softly. "Not many do," he said with a shrug. "I don't think even Sirius is aware of _Moony's_ feelings and he's spent many full moons with him. You have a gift, Harry. Your empathy allows you to have a stronger connection with others but it comes with a price. I have no doubt you can actually sense the wolf and now you have to live with that knowledge. People don't always say what they are feeling and they don't appreciate their feelings being revealed to the masses. You will have to keep many discoveries to yourself because the 'I have a feeling' excuse will only go so far. Are you sure you can handle that?"

Harry bit his lip nervously. Was he really ready to live like that? Working at the hospital had been different. Harry had never made the effort to probe deeper into the emotions he felt because he didn't want to become emotionally attached. Keeping himself at arms length had been a matter of survival. He didn't have that luxury anymore. He would be surrounded with people he had known for years. Would he be able to resist the temptation to probe their emotions? What if he found something that changed everything? Harry didn't know if he could live with the knowledge that someone had ill intentions and was forced to remain silent about it.

"I—I don't know," Harry said truthfully. "I didn't mean to pry—"

"—I know you didn't," Remus said reassuringly. "Believe me I understand that there is an upside and downside to everything. I may have extremely sharp senses but I have to spend the full moon as a dangerous wolf. Of course, not many would look at the positive side of being a werewolf. They only see the beast. People fear me and they will fear you too, Harry. I just want to prepare you for what's to come and let you know that if you need to talk, I'll listen."

It was a lot to think about but Harry couldn't ignore that Remus was revealing a lot to prove that Harry wasn't alone. There were others who may not know exactly what Harry was experiencing but they knew what it was like to be different. "Thanks, Moony," Harry said sincerely. "I guess it's just hard to accept that my uncle was right all along. I'm not normal." Remus moved to object but Harry held up a hand to stop him. "It's the truth, isn't it? It's not normal to feel everyone's emotions. It wasn't normal to experience magical outbursts like I have for the past three years. I've never been normal and I think I'm finally accepting that."

"I think you always accepted it, Harry," Remus said gently. "You've always _wanted_ to be normal, ignoring the talent that you've always had. There's a difference. It seems that you have finally given up on the hope to be ordinary and accepted that you are indeed extraordinary."

Harry looked at Remus in disbelief. He couldn't believe Remus had just said that. "No more coma's for you, okay?" said Harry. "You're starting to sound like Dumbledore and one of him with his vague comments is more than enough."

Remus looked offended. "Harry, I'm hurt," he said sounding sincere. "I spent hours thinking that up."

"Really?" Harry asked guardedly.

Remus grinned as he pulled Harry close and ruffled Harry's messy hair. "No, not really," he said truthfully and wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders. "However, I believe every word. You're a good person, Harry. I don't know many who could live through what you've been through and still believe that they are nothing of importance. You _are_ important to me, Padfoot, Tonks, your friends, the Weasleys, and the Order, who I hear have been giving Sirius a rather hard time since he banned all visitors. That's partially the reason we're 'celebrating' today. Sirius thinks that by letting a few people see that you're still alive, they'll back off for the rest of the summer."

Harry shuddered at the thought of being in a room full a people demanding answers or worse, pitying him because he had been captured by Voldemort. What was he supposed to say to them? He wasn't ready for the truth! He wasn't ready to reveal everything yet! He wasn't even certain he would tell any of them anything, including his empathy and healing. _How in the world is this going to work if Sirius doesn't want Dumbledore to know yet?_

Remus seemed to know what Harry was thinking. "Everyone has been warned to leave you alone, Harry," he said gently. "Besides, Padfoot and I will be there at your side."

"We'll never leave your side," Sirius said from the doorway, startling Harry and Remus. Grinning, he entered the room and collapsed at the foot of the bed. "Dumbledore will be coming by this afternoon to drop off his Pensieve but he had one request." Sirius turned on his side and looked directly at Harry. "He asked if you could put your duel with Voldemort in it. The Ministry has been on his case to find out what happened that night and he feels that seeing it would be better so you weren't bombarded by difficult questions."

Harry grimaced at the through of being surrounded by Ministry members and reporters. "So—er—am I in trouble for what happened at the Ministry?" he asked nervously.

Sirius sat up, suddenly looking uncomfortable. "Well, you're not in trouble," he said carefully, "but the press got wind that you were there fighting Death Eaters and Voldemort…and that a Prophecy was involved. No one actually knows what the Prophecy said since the record they had of it was destroyed but they know it concerns you and Voldemort. The Prophet is having a grand ol' time with this. They're calling you 'The Chosen One'."

Harry stared at Sirius, completely horrified. This wasn't happening. Any hope that he had for a normal existence had vanished. He didn't miss the sarcastic tone in Sirius' voice when he said 'The Chosen One' and knew that Sirius wasn't happy with this development. _That makes two of us._ How could they do this? How could they put even more pressure on him to be something he wasn't? Why couldn't they just leave him alone?

"Harry, calm down," Remus said soothingly as he gently rubbed Harry's back. "This was bound to happen. We can't do anything to change it but we're not going to let it affect anything we do or any decisions we may make." Harry nodded slowly as he tried to calm himself. Remus turned his attention to Sirius. "So the Ministry wants Harry to be their poster boy," he concluded. "Is there anything else we should know?"

Sirius shrugged. "Just the new Minister, Rufus Scrimgeour," he said rolling his eyes in annoyance. "He used to be the Head of the Auror office. He's certainly doing all he can to get things moving but he's too focused on asking Dumbledore for a meeting with Harry. For some reason, Scrimgeour doesn't believe I wouldn't allow him to see my godson."

"Imagine that," Remus said with a grin. "I've heard of Scrimgeour. He should certainly surpass Fudge as Minister but I'm surprised that Amelia Bones wasn't elected."

Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "I guess having Voldemort and Death Eaters invade the Ministry while you're 'acting Minister' is frowned upon," he said. "She actually didn't seem to be too upset with Scrimgeour's election, not that I blame her. I wouldn't want to be Minister during a time like this. No matter what you do, someone's bound to complain."

"Sirius, that's the way it is everyday for the Minister of Magic, war or no war," Remus countered as he glanced over at Harry who still seemed to be in a state of shock. "He's not handling this well. I think the pressure is finally getting to him. Perhaps we should call off the birthday dinner tonight."

Sirius moved so that he was sitting at Harry's left and wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders. "I'm sorry, Pronglet," he said sincerely. "I didn't mean to upset you but I thought you needed to know in case someone was to bring it up tonight. Remember what we've told you. Focus on what you can control. People are going to believe what they want to believe. That is their right. As long as you stick to your beliefs, that's all that matters."

Harry nodded slowly. He knew Sirius and Remus were right. This was bound to happen but that didn't mean he liked that the fact that everyone was placing the responsibility of victory on him when there were others who had more training and mountains of knowledge that would provide more help to this war than he ever could. _I suppose my knack for surviving impossible situations doesn't help matters either._

Dobby appeared with an early lunch which was eaten in silence. Harry was grateful that Sirius and Remus didn't push him to talk. He had a lot to think about. It had been easy to retain his focus when the wizarding world thought he was a helpless child two years ago and mad last year. He had grown accustomed to people badmouthing him. It was the praise and admiration that he was bound to receive now. Harry knew he was different but that didn't mean he wanted everyone to think he was special.

While Remus slept, Sirius helped Harry out of bed and to the bathroom. Harry was feeling a lot stronger than the day before but he still suffered from dizzying spells which made walking difficult. Once Harry had cleaned up and changed clothes, he was helped downstairs to the living room where two armchairs on opposite sides of the fireplace had been transfigured into comfortable sofa couches. There were also tables, covered with red fabric, lined up against the wall, which Harry assumed were for dinner.

"Lie here while I help Moony," Sirius said as Harry sat down on the sofa couch to the right of the fireplace. "Tonks is in the kitchen trying to help Dobby and Kreacher. Viktor's in there too having a good laugh at her. If you need anything, just call for Dobby or Kreacher, all right?"

Harry nodded as he repositioned himself so his back was propped up against the arm of the sofa couch. A hand ran through his hair gently. The action had become so frequent the past week that Harry was having a hard time thinking of how he had lasted a month without the reassuring gesture. Looking up at Sirius, Harry smiled softly and Sirius smiled back. Gentle waves of compassion and protectiveness brushed against Harry, soothing him as Sirius turned and walked to the staircase. _It'll be all right as long as Sirius and Remus are there. It always has been._

Staring into the fire, Harry pushed all thought from his mind and focused solely on breathing. Perhaps his entire problem was being hit with so much at once. In the muggle world, all Harry had to concentrate on was his job and keeping a lookout for any Voldemort supporters. He was J. Orion Evans there, not Harry Potter. He didn't have a reputation to live up to anything or have a society to disappoint. It had been easy there. _Easy but not right. Running away is never the right thing to do._ As Harry Potter, though, he had everything to lose.

The fire in the fireplace suddenly turned green and roared to life, catching Harry by surprise. Crying out, Harry rolled off the sofa couch and shakily pulled himself as far from the fireplace as possible. The kitchen door flew open as Tonks and Viktor ran into the living room with their wands out. Two cracks were heard as Dobby and Kreacher appeared in front of Harry, blocking the intruder from reaching him. Footsteps thundered down the stairs as Sirius came running, taking two or even three stairs at a time with his wand out. Three wands and two protective house elves were all focused on one very surprised Professor Dumbledore who slowly raised his hands in a sign of surrender.

"I assure you all I mean you no harm," Professor Dumbledore said pleasantly then turned his attention completely to Harry. "I apologize for startling you, my boy. I should have warned you before stepping through. Are you all right?"

Looking up at the Hogwarts Headmaster, Harry tried to calm himself down while nodding. He subconsciously reached out for the emotions around him but could only sense an overwhelming protectiveness and concern. He could sense no ill will but he was also surrounded by people and creatures that would do anything to protect him. "I—I'm fine, sir," Harry said as he glanced at Sirius and nodded to show that everything was all right.

Sirius lowered his wand and motioned for Tonks and Viktor to do the same. "Tonks, if you could help Harry," he said as he gave her a strong look. "I need to assure Moony that everything's all right. Merlin knows he's probably panicking by now."

Tonks nodded and hurried to Harry's side while Sirius ran up the stairs. "Dobby, Kreacher, you can return to the kitchen," she said kindly. "Harry's in no danger." Dobby and Kreacher remained where they were. "Look, Viktor and I will stay with Harry, all right?"

"Harry Potter's Tonks protect Harry Potter," Dobby said firmly then looked at Harry. "Harry Potter call Dobby for help. Dobby protect Harry Potter, even from Harry Potter's friends."

"Young Master call Kreacher too," Kreacher added. "Young Master needs Kreacher."

Harry gave the two house elves a grateful smile. "Thank you Dobby and Kreacher," he said sincerely. "I will call you if I need you." Dobby and Kreacher nodded before vanishing with a loud crack allowing Tonks and Viktor to help Harry to his feet. Harry swayed as a strong wave of dizziness hit him hard but Tonks and Viktor held him tightly. Before Harry knew it, he was sitting on the sofa couch again with three sets of eyes looking at him worriedly.

"Do you need anything, Harry?" Tonks asked as she rested her hand against Harry's face. "You look pale."

Harry shook his head. The dizziness was already beginning to pass just like it always did. "I'm fine, thanks though," he said sincerely then looked at Professor Dumbledore nervously. "Er—I'm sorry for reacting like that, Professor. I've been a little jumpy lately."

Dumbledore nodded sympathetically as he sat down in a chair nearby. "That is completely understandable, my boy," he said. "If I can be of any service to aid you through this, please let me know. You are not the first to be taken prisoner by Lord Voldemort and probably won't be the last. I can understand if you would rather confide in Sirius and Remus. I just want to remind you that there are others who are willing to listen." At Harry's nod, Dumbledore continued. "That being said, how are you feeling? Poppy informed me that your magic is still fluctuating. I can only assume that this was what allowed you to aid in Remus' recovery."

Harry nodded again well aware that he was partially lying. Yes, his empathy (which was a part of his magic) was unstable and that (combined with his healing ability) allowed him to help Remus recover. Harry didn't like misleading Dumbledore but he needed to talk to Sirius and Remus first before breaking the news. Sirius clearly had problems trusting Professor Dumbledore at the moment and Harry wasn't about to make it worse. What it boiled down to was that Harry trusted Sirius and Remus more than anyone else. Whatever they decided, Harry would follow.

"I must say that is impressive, Harry," Dumbledore said as he sat back in his chair and enfolded his long fingers. "Not many wizards, even fully trained ones, could accomplish such a task. I can only imagine how exhausted you must have felt. How are you recovering? Poppy has only given me a few details and from my understanding it has been anything but easy."

Nervously rubbing the back of his neck, Harry tried to think of something to say. "Honestly, sir, I have been sleeping most of the time," he said truthfully. "Is this normal after someone's had their magic restored?"

Dumbledore's gaze turned sympathetic. "I'm afraid it is, Harry," he said tenderly. "It is particularly difficult on teenagers and children because their magic is still growing. It is naturally fluctuating but not enough for you to notice. Think of a barrier that is being slowly broken down. When magic is suppressed, that barrier is suddenly reformed, blocking you completely from what your body has accepted as a natural supply of energy. Restoring magic causes that barrier to suddenly break to the state it had been before the suppression. The fluctuating of magic you are feeling is your barrier adjusting, breaking off more to accommodate to the level you are currently at. With as temperamental as your magic has been in the past, I can only gather that your barrier is weaker than most your age."

"How long will my magic be unstable?" Harry asked nervously.

Silence filled the room as Professor Dumbledore seemed to be pondering what to say. "I wish I could give you an honest answer, Harry," he said gently. "The magical fluctuations vary from wizard to wizard. There are so many variables to take into account: age, magical ability, physical state, and emotional state to name a few. I trust you haven't had any fluctuations since your relapse?"

Harry shook his head. "No, sir," he said, "but I've spent most of the time sleeping since then."

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "Ah, yes," he said thoughtfully. "That would prevent you from noticing, however, I believe listening to your body is more important at the moment."

The sound of footsteps against the stairs made everyone turn to see Sirius helping Remus down the stairs. Viktor hurried to the staircase and, once they reached the bottom, helped Sirius nearly carry Remus to the vacant sofa couch. Remus let out a sigh of relief as he lowered himself to a more comfortable position. By the fire, it was shocking to see how pale and worn Remus' face actually was. Everyone could see how worried Sirius was over his best friend and, to be honest, Harry couldn't blame him.

"Viktor, Remus' potions are in the kitchen," Sirius said quietly. "He could use a few of them right about now."

"Right avay, Mr. Black," Viktor said with a nod before hurrying into the kitchen only to return a moment later with four different colored vials in his hands. "Vhich ones do you need?"

Sirius took two of the four vials, removed the corks and handed them over to Remus. It would have been hilarious to watch Remus shudder at the awful taste if he hadn't needed them so badly. Remus' color instantly improved and it appeared that the tiredness that marred his face vanished. Tonks moved from Harry's side to Sirius' where she placed a reassuring hand on Sirius' arm and whispered into his ear. Sirius glanced over his shoulder at Harry then nodded to Tonks. There was a seriousness about the both of them that just seemed wrong.

Tonks moved first, sitting down on the vacant end of the sofa couch and patting Remus on the leg. Sirius took that as his cue to move to Harry's side. Harry couldn't hold back a smile as Sirius sat down beside him and wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders. Viktor appeared to be unsure whether he should stay or leave until Tonks motioned for Viktor to take a seat. Harry really didn't mind. Considering everything, Viktor had a right to be there.

"Dumbledore," Sirius said stiffly.

Professor Dumbledore let out a sigh. "Sirius, I know you are still rather upset with me but I assure you that I want the same as you," he said sincerely. "I only want to help in Harry's recovery." He reached in his cloak and pulled out a small box with once hand and his wand with the other. With a tap of the wand, the box enlarged and opened to reveal Dumbledore's Pensieve. "Whenever you're ready."

Harry stared at the shallow stone basin with odd carvings around the edge. The bright, whitish silver substance swirled smoothly in the non-existent breeze. His only experience with Dumbledore's Pensieve had been during Christmas break last year when proof of Deloris Umbridge's illegal detentions with a blood quill. It felt like a lifetime ago but looking at the Pensieve, Harry couldn't help thinking that situation was so similar to this one. Once again his memories were needed to provide information.

Sirius pulled out his wand. "Only a few memories, kiddo," he said reassuringly.

Harry nodded and closed his eyes as he leaned against Sirius. He felt a wand gently pressed against his temple and prepared himself to focus completely on whatever memory Sirius requested. Memories only had the power to hurt if you let them. Harry knew this. He had been through this before and he would most likely go through it again. He just had to remember that his past horrors had no hold on the present.

"First one, your duel against Voldemort at the Ministry," Sirius said gently.

Harry focused completely on his duel with Voldemort that night. He could remember the desperation he felt in trying to stand his ground against someone who could have easily killed him. He remembered Voldemort trying to convince him that Dumbledore was afraid of him and the insane justifications Voldemort gave for his homicidal actions. Harry remembered the tiring sword fight that was mixed into the duel. He remembered knowing that he was weakening and certain that he was going to die that night. He had lost the duel and would have been killed if Dumbledore hadn't shown up.

"Good, Harry," Sirius said, breaking into Harry's thoughts. "Next one, the night you left Hogwarts." Harry quickly opened his eyes stared at Sirius in horror. "I know it's a painful memory, Pronglet, but I think some people—" Sirius nodded to Dumbledore "—should _see_ how the protections set into place had failed that night. I promise that no one other than Moony, Dumbledore, myself and possibly Tonks will ever see it, all right?"

Harry reluctantly closed his eyes and focused on that night he woke and caught sight of his guardian. He remembered the voice slowly convincing him that he had to leave. He remembered Hogwarts, Fawkes, his letter to Sirius, Griphook at Gringott's Wizarding Bank at Diagon Alley, and his arrival in the hotel room. Despite the situation, Harry couldn't help remembering how Fawkes had acted that night. The Phoenix had almost acted human.

More memories were added to the Pensieve. There were a few from his time at the hospital but nothing that would reveal his new abilities. What took the most time was adding everything Harry could remember of his time as Voldemort's prisoner, including the escape. Once Harry was done he could barely keep his eyes open. The entire process had been too long and exhausting. He barely noticed Sirius helping him lie down before covering him up with a blanket and removing his glasses. Muffled voices grew distant. Darkness claimed his vision. Sleep came easily.

* * *

Whispers washed over him, too distorted to possibly make out what was being said. Ignoring the pull to consciousness, Harry pulled the blanket tighter and pressed himself into the sofa couch more. His body felt so heavy and sleep was too inviting to pass up. He didn't know why he had the feeling that he was being watched but he didn't have the energy to worry about it. Concern and nervousness brushed against him but there was no sign of danger. Whoever was nearby clearly meant him no harm. 

A hand rested on his back before it started to move in soothing motions. Groaning softly, Harry rolled onto his back to stop the hand that was trying to keep him from his peaceful slumber. Nightmare free slumber had been a rarity for Harry unless he was completely exhausted, at least until he returned home where he was normally given a potion before falling asleep. _Drugged sleep is probably better than no sleep._

_"I vould leave him alone if I vere you. Let him sleep."_

_"How is he doing, Viktor?"_

_"He vas doing better until his relapse, Mrs. Veasley. Ve are right back vhere ve started only he's not apologizing for everything anymore. I really don't know anymore. You vill have to ask Mr. Black or Mr. Lupin. No one besides them and Madam Pomfrey actually know how Harry's doing."_

_"But Viktor—"_

_"—no Her'mion'e. If our friendship means anything, don't ask me anymore. I vill not betray Harry or Mr. Black because you can't vait."_

Harry groaned in annoyance as he pulled his blanket over his head. He really didn't want to play twenty questions with Hermione and the Weasleys right now. He knew they deserved an explanation. He had just hoped that it wouldn't be tonight. _It doesn't look like I'll have much of a choice though._ Knowing that he was only delaying the inevitable, Harry slowly opened his eyes, pushed the blanket off his face and turned his head to see a crowd of redheads, one bushy-haired girl and a dark haired man (which was clearly Viktor). Their faces were too blurry to make out but Harry knew their features well enough to know who was where. Mrs. and Mr. Weasley were standing near the fireplace, Ron and Hermione were on their kneeling in front of the sofa couch and Ginny was sitting on the sofa couch across from him with Fred and George.

Complete silence filled the room. Blinking tiredly, Harry was saved from saying anything when he suddenly found himself in a fierce embrace and a face full of bushy hair. He was so surprised by the motion that Harry instantly tensed until Hermione was pried away off of him. A hand rested on his shoulder as a pair of glasses was slid on his face, making everything come into focus. Looking up, Harry saw Mr. Weasley's sympathetic gaze.

"Are you trying to suffocate him, Hermione?" Ron asked loudly. "Bloody hell! You know he's still recovering!"

"Ronald Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley scolded. "Watch your language!" She let out a long breath before approaching Harry and resting a hand on his forehead. "How are you feeling, Harry, dear? We didn't mean to wake you. Some of us are just a little eager to see how you are."

"It's okay," Harry said softly as he moved to sit up and instantly found himself being helped by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Sitting upright, Harry quickly closed his eyes as a wave of dizziness hit him, forcing him to grab onto Mrs. Weasley for support. Protectiveness, concern and sympathy washed over him followed by hints of fear. Once the dizziness passed, Harry released his hold on Mrs. Weasley and leaned back against the arm of the sofa couch. He opened his eyes and let out a long breath, trying to ignore the worried glances he was getting.

"So," Ron began uncomfortably. "How are you feeling?"

Everyone stared at Ron incredulously except Harry who smiled. Trust Ron to break the ice with such a blunt question. That sort of normalcy was something that Harry craved at the moment. "I've been better," Harry said honestly. "I'll be grateful when the tiredness and dizziness passes."

Hermione was now sitting on a chair with her arms enfolded across her chest. Viktor (who had been the one to pull her away) walked over to a small nearby table, picked up a vial with a whitish colored vial and handed it over to Harry. "Mr. Black said to take this one vhen you vake," said Viktor.

Harry obediently drank the potion, cringing at the awful taste. "By the time I'm off of these potions I won't have any taste buds left," he said as he handed the empty vial back to Viktor.

"Where are Sirius and Remus?" Mr. Weasley asked curiously.

Viktor and Harry shared a look for a moment before Harry shrugged and returned his attention to the Weasleys and Hermione. "They're going through some of my memories in Dumbledore's Pensieve," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess the new Minister wants to see what happened with Voldemort at the Ministry."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley shared a look before Mrs. Weasley pulled up a chair and sat down. "I trust you've been told about him, dear?" she asked gently as she took hold of Harry's hand. Harry nodded. "Well, he is certainly doing more to prepare us for the war but at the moment he's so worried about fixing the Ministry's image. Fudge left behind quite a mess and an even worse public image, even with everything that Amelia Bones tried to do for the months she was acting Minister."

"Scrimgeour believes that by repairing the Ministry's relationship with you he will repair the public's opinion of the Ministry," Mr. Weasley added. "I've even been cornered in the last week along with Tonks, Shacklebolt and Moody. Everyone's been looking for you ever since—"

"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley scolded as she shot him a warning look. "Now is not the time to speak of that."

Harry knew that Mrs. Weasley was trying to protect him from hearing something that could possibly upset him. The problem was he already knew what Mr. Weasley had almost revealed. "I suppose you're talking about 'The Chosen One' rubbish," Harry said while rubbing his eyes underneath his glasses. Mr. Weasley looked nervous as Mrs. Weasley glared at him. "Sirius told me," Harry added nonchalantly. "I guess now that everyone doesn't believe I'm out of my mind they feel it's necessary to place the entire war on my shoulders."

An uncomfortable silence filled the air. There was really no way to respond to the bluntness or the truthfulness of the statement. The entire wizarding world, even friends and classmates, had always held Harry at a higher standard than any 'normal' wizard should be held at. Harry didn't blame them for thinking that way. He had survived repeatedly in situations where most fully-trained wizards would fail. Unfortunately, merely surviving wasn't enough anymore.

"Well, we don't think that, dear," Mrs. Weasley said gently. "No one in their right mind should push their problems off on a child."

"So…it's not true?" Ron asked tentatively.

Harry sighed and shook his head. The last thing he wanted was his friends to treat him differently because of an article in the 'Daily Prophet'. They had rarely printed the truth when it concerned him and this time wasn't any different. "The only thing I'm _chosen_ for is to be number one on Voldemort's want-to-kill list," he said. The Weasleys flinched at Voldemort's name. Harry bit back the annoyance that was rising in him. He would have thought that they would be used to hearing the Dark Lord's name by now. "So how have all of you been?"

"Worried about you," Hermione answered immediately. "We tried to send messages to you with Hedwig but she kept coming back looking frustrated. No one could track you. H—how in the world did you manage to be undetectable? We're not allowed to do magic outside of school, you know."

Harry looked at Hermione quickly at the mention of his owl. "Is Hedwig all right?" he asked.

"She's fine," Ginny said reassuringly. "She's been spending a lot of time in my room. Been a lifesaver, really. It's been nice having someone to talk to, especially with our guest."

Ron rolled his eyes while Fred and George snickered. Harry looked at the twins with a raised eyebrow and finally noticed that they were rather well dressed. They both wore jackets that appeared to be made out of dragon skin and their boots (made out of the same material) looked relatively new. Apparently, business was doing better than Harry originally thought.

"She's really not that bad, Ginny," Ron said irritably. "Just because Dean is spending time with his own family—"

"—this has nothing to do with Dean!" Ginny shot back as she quickly rose to her feet. "You always defend her!"

Harry looked at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley helplessly only to find them shaking their heads in exasperation. What was going on here? When did Ginny start dating Dean Thomas? Who is this mystery girl that Ron seems to be the only one to approve of? Harry suddenly understood how Ron and Hermione had felt the past few years when he had kept them out of the loop. He felt a new level of respect for his friends. He didn't know how they had managed to handle it for so long.

Green flames erupted from the fireplace, startling everyone in the room. Everyone who had a wand (besides Mrs. Weasley who had used her body to shield Harry) instantly pulled it out and pointed it at the figures that stepped out of the flames. Listening carefully, Harry could hear three people stumbling out of the fireplace then silence. No words were said and no curses were thrown. Whoever had entered clearly wasn't an enemy but then why was everyone so quiet.

"You can all put them away, you know," a familiar voice said in an amused tone.

Everyone put their wands away while Mrs. Weasley slowly released Harry and sat back down. Looking at the newcomers, Harry couldn't help but smile at the sight of Bill, Charlie and a tall, cloaked woman brushing off their robes. Once all of the soot was off, the woman pulled back her hood to reveal long blond hair that seemed to radiate a faint, silvery glow. If the hair wasn't a giveaway, the beautiful face was.

"'Arry!" Fleur Delacour exclaimed as she rushed to Harry's side a kissed him on each cheek. "Oh, we've been so worried about you, 'Arry! 'ow are you feeling?"

Harry smiled at her as waves of devotion, happiness and admiration surrounded him. He had never felt such strong emotions from a person before and had a strong feeling that they weren't focused on him. Cautiously, Harry glanced over at Bill and saw the long haired redhead stared at Fleur with a strange look in his eyes. His gaze shifted between Fleur and Bill before his smile widened. So this was the secret Ron and Ginny had been arguing about. Grinning, Harry grasped Fleur's hand and looked into her intoxicating eyes. "Congratulations," he said sincerely. "I hope you two are very happy together."

The majority of the mouths in the room dropped as Fleur squealed and wrapped her arms around Harry only to be gently pulled back by Bill a moment later. "Zank you so much, 'Arry!" Fleur exclaimed then looked at him seriously. "Zis is not ze time for me. It is you're birthday and you're still recovering. We can talk about zis later!"

Bill stepped forward and grasped Harry's shoulder with a wink and a grin. "It's good to see you back with us, Harry," he said, "and Happy Birthday. How does it feel to finally be sixteen?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "The same as last year when I turned fifteen," he said honestly. That was a partial lie. Although Harry didn't feel any different today than he did yesterday, much had changed since last year. _So much has changed since last year._

"Wait a minute!" Ron shouted in confusion. "Harry, how did you know Bill and Fleur are engaged? None of us told you."

Harry shrugged his shoulders again. "It was rather obvious," he said vaguely to Ron. "You just have to look at Bill and Fleur to see how much they care for each other. That sort of happiness can't be manufactured. It can only come from the heart."

Bill and Fleur smiled happily as if they had finally found someone who understood them while everyone else was staring at Harry in disbelief. Inwardly, Harry cringed as realization hit him. His words had the same affect as having a sign over his head with the word 'EMPATHIC' written in large, bold letters. He would need to be more discrete until he talked with Sirius and Remus about possibly revealing one of his new abilities. Harry was quickly discovering that his knack for keeping secrets needed to come to an end.

The kitchen door opened causing everyone to turn and see Remus being helped into the room by Sirius and Tonks. With as weak as Remus looked, Ginny and the twins immediately jumped to their feet and moved out of the way. Harry couldn't help but feel slightly guilty for the state Remus was in since it had been his memories that had been viewed. Professor Dumbledore was the last to leave the kitchen but he didn't follow the group. He approached Harry and rested a hand on Harry's shoulder. Looking over his shoulder, Harry noticed how worn the Headmaster's face looked. It seemed that Remus wasn't the only person affected by the memories.

"We will talk later, Harry," Professor Dumbledore said gently. "Enjoy your birthday and take care of yourself."

Looking into the Headmaster's blue eyes, Harry couldn't ignore the sadness that was present instead of the usual twinkling. Had the memories really affected everyone so much or was it something else? "Yes, sir," Harry said with a smile. "I will."

Professor Dumbledore gave Harry's shoulder a reassuring squeeze before moving to the fireplace, throwing a pinch of floo powder in the flames and vanishing with an eruption of green flames. Once again, Harry couldn't help but feeling that something else was going on here, something that had started a while ago and was far from being resolved. He understood that Dumbledore was a busy man but no one left that quickly unless they were trying to avoid a confrontation.

Once Remus was settled, Sirius checked Harry over before calling for Dobby and Kreacher to bring out dinner. With a snap of the house elves' fingers, the tables against the wall filled with food and two trays appeared for Harry and Remus. Sirius sat down beside Remus while Mrs. Weasely remained by Harry. Conversations broke out as everyone ate. With Sirius and Remus present, all thought of talking about when Harry had been missing was forgotten. No one wanted to risk being thrown out by Sirius, not that Harry blamed them.

It was halfway through dinner when a few members of the Order arrived. Moody, Shacklebolt and Professor McGonagall stopped by to check on Harry and drop off a large present before leaving the 'family gathering'. Like Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall seemed to be incredibly uneasy. Harry was surprised by the strong waves of anxiety and discomfort that were coming from her. He normally couldn't single out someone's distinct emotion but Professor McGonagall's were too strong to ignore.

After a spot of birthday cake, everyone eagerly gathered around and watched as Harry slowly opened his presents. Tonks, Viktor and Charlie had gotten together on a new wand holster that was charmed to be invisible when it was attached to the wrist. Putting it on, Harry couldn't believe how light it was. He could barely feel that anything was actually on his wrist. Bill and Fleur had given Harry a journal that was charmed to be endless, something that Harry had a feeling that he would be using frequently.

Fred and George and gathered the most popular of their stock from Weasley Wizarding Wheezes for their financial backer to try out. Ron and Ginny had even volunteered themselves as test subjects for a few of the items which brought about a lot of laughs. Ron, Hermione and Ginny had pooled their funds to give Harry two books: _Quidditch: Everything You Need to Know About the Game_ and _New & Improved Defenses (Charms, Curses and Hexes Created in the Past Century)_. Harry thanked them repeatedly even though he could hear Ron muttering 'I can't believe we gave him books of all things'.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had given Harry a quilt made by Mrs. Weasley with a wolf, dog, stag, and lily embroidered in the center of it. The various shades of blue were patched together in an intricate pattern, making the quilt look like a piece of art. Harry had held himself together rather well until Mrs. Weasley told him that now he would always have his 'four parents' close. He hated to show weakness in front of everyone but the comment had reminded Harry of the night he had run away. He had called Sirius and Remus 'dad' then only to abandon them. _Never again. No matter how much it hurts, I won't abandon them again._

The large gift from the Order ended up being a trunk that had charmed dividers to protect breakables, keep valuables safe and automatically shrink items to fit. Harry had never seen anything like it before and silently hoped that he would have a chance to use it. Sirius and Remus (although Harry had no idea when they had the time) had given Harry two presents. The first was a set of sias (Harry's preferred weapon in martial arts training) that were charmed with the ability to shrink in order to fit in the hidden pockets of the belt that came with them. The second present was surprisingly a Pensieve. It was smaller than Professor Dumbledore's but it still looked magnificent.

With Remus nearly asleep, Sirius helped his best friend upstairs while people started to clean up. Ron and Hermione took the opportunity to sit down on either side of Harry, something that Harry could tell they had wanted to do all night. Leaning back against the sofa couch, Harry could feel the long evening catching up with him as Hermione took hold of his right hand and caressed the back of it. He closed his eyes and subconsciously leaned to the right until his head was resting on Hermione's shoulder.

"So—er—if you don't mind, Harry," Ron began uncomfortably. "Where were you hiding?"

"Muggle London," Harry muttered sleepily. His mind was drifting so much he didn't even realize he had answered. All of the excitement had finally caught up with him.

"What were you doing, Harry?" Hermione prodded gently.

Harry shifted his body to be a little more comfortable and felt his upper body being lowered to a firm surface. "Hospital," he murmured. "Job."

Ron and Hermione shared a startled glance. "You were working in a hospital?" asked Ron. "How in the world did you remain undetected? All of the hospitals in England were searched!"

Fingers ran through his hair, sending Harry further into darkness. If he answered Ron's question, Harry never knew for sure. All he knew was that sleep was too inviting of a concept to ignore. He would sort out everything in the morning, including what to say to his friends.

* * *


	8. The Freedom of Choice

Chapter 8

The Freedom of Choice

Once again Harry slowly woke to the sound of whispering voices. Lying on his stomach, Harry turned his head towards the voices and slowly opened his eyes. He was surprised to find that he was once again in Remus' room only this time it was brightly lit. Remus was sitting up with his back resting against the headboard and a tray on his lap. There were two somewhat blurry figures sitting beside the bed. From the red hair of the tall bloke and the bushy brown hair of the shorter girl, Harry knew that Ron and Hermione were the ones who had been talking to Remus.

Questions immediately entered his mind. What had Remus told them? Had he told them what he saw in Professor Dumbledore's Pensieve? Had he mentioned how Harry could sense emotions? _No. No, Remus would never do that. Neither Sirius nor Remus would tell anyone anything like that without asking me first._ Closing his eyes, Harry could sense concern and nervousness. Those emotions were the most common these days. It seemed that everyone was worried about him and uncertain of what to say or how to act. Harry could relate. Although the Weasleys had done all they could to make the atmosphere comfortable last night, Harry had still felt uneasy and he knew it was his fault for feeling that way.

_But I'll make it better. I'll make the effort to confide in them more. I promise._

The bed shifted and, before Harry could even react, a wet and rough surface ran over his face. He groaned in annoyance as he pushed the large furry dog away and wiped the slobber off of his face. He hated it when Midnight woke him up that way although it was the only way to wake Harry up quickly without scaring him half-to-death.

Rolling onto his back, Harry was instantly bombarded with another dose of Midnight's large tongue before the dog lied down between Harry and Remus. Big blue eyes stared at Harry as Midnight let out a pitiful whine. Harry let out another groan and started to scratch behind Midnight's ears. A hand ruffled Harry's hair causing Harry to look over at Remus and smile, knowing that his guardian was smiling at Midnight's antics.

"We have company, cub," Remus said with a grin. "Apparently, Hogwarts letters arrived today and your friends couldn't wait to talk to you about them."

Harry rubbed the remaining tiredness out of his eyes and slowly sat up to avoid any dizziness. "Hogwarts letters?" he asked quizzically as he leaned against the headboard for support and grabbed his glasses off the bedside table. "But I haven't even seen my O.W.L. results yet and Sirius said—"

"—never mind what Sirius said," Remus interrupted gently. "What do _you_ want, Harry? Do you want to go back to school with what happened in June?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. He really didn't know what he wanted other than to make Sirius and Remus happy. Hogwarts had been the first place he had called home but now he had an actual home and an actual family. He loved living at Black Manor but could he honestly turn his back on Hogwarts…even with what had happened? Could he never enter her walls again only because he was afraid of possible dangers? _It's so much easier when the decision is made for me._ That was the heart of the problem. Harry didn't trust himself to make decisions anymore.

"Harry!" Hermione cried in shock. "You have to come back to school! You have to finish your education!"

With a _pop_, Sirius had appeared and was glaring at Hermione. "What's the point in finishing an education if he's dead?" he shot back. "Harry has been nearly killed every year he's been at Hogwarts. If staying here keeps him alive then that is what he will do."

"But it should be his choice, Sirius," Remus interjected firmly. "Poppy made a valid point when she was here. Secluding Harry won't help him. He needs to be around people."

Harry bowed his head, his shoulders slumping forward. Both Sirius and Remus had valid points. Harry had been in danger ever since he had entered the wizarding world at age eleven but staying away from people would only hinder his empathic ability. He couldn't help shuddering at the thought of being overwhelmed with emotions like he had the night his magic had been restored. Was the risk of danger worth it? Harry just didn't know.

Sirius and Remus noticed Harry's dejected demeanor and dropped the argument. Remus reached over to the bedside table and picked up two envelopes. "Here, Harry," Remus said handing over one of the envelopes. "I believe this has been here for a while. Why don't you open it?"

Harry nervously took the envelope and after a nervous glance at Sirius, he slit it open and unfolded the parchment inside.

Ordinary Wizarding Level Results

Pass Grades:  
Outstanding (O)  
Exceeds Expectations (E)  
Acceptable (A)

Fail Grades:  
Poor (P)  
Dreadful (D)  
Troll (T)

Harry James Potter has achieved:

Astronomy – E  
Care of Magical Creatures – O  
Charms – O  
Defense Against the Dark Arts – O  
Divination – A  
Herbology – O  
History of Magic – E  
Potions – E  
Transfiguration – O

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. How in the world had he managed five 'Outstanding' marks? How had he managed an 'Acceptable' in Divination? He read through his grades several times before he actually noticed his Potions mark. 'Exceeds Expectations' would have been a remarkable accomplishment if Harry hadn't known that he needed an 'Outstanding' to take the N.E.W.T. class, a class that was required for the career paths he had discussed with Professor McGonagall.

"Well?" Sirius asked anxiously. "How did you do, Harry?" Harry reluctantly handed over his results and waited until Sirius cried out in shock. "Harry, these are amazing! Five Outstanding's! How in the world did you accomplish that! 'Exceeds Expectations' in Potions _and_ History of Magic!"

"What!" Remus shouted as he grabbed the parchment from Sirius and looked it over. He smiled widely and pulled Harry into a one armed embrace. "I'm so proud of you, cub! Nine O.W.L.'s! You passed everything, even Divination!"

Hermione now had the parchment and was reading through it with Ron looking over her shoulder. "These are amazing, Harry," she said as she looked up at him and smiled sympathetically. "It's too bad about Potions though. Professor Snape was quite clear that he wouldn't accept anything other than 'Outstanding' on an O.W.L."

The happiness in the room died instantly. Sirius and Remus looked at Harry compassionately, now understanding completely why Harry was so quiet. Who wouldn't be when they just discovered their dreams had just died? "I'm sorry, kiddo," Sirius said gently. "I know you were seriously thinking of being a Healer."

Harry shrugged his shoulders helplessly as he avoided making eye contact with anyone. The compassion and pity was so thick that Harry felt like he was suffocating. He hated when people felt sorry for him. "It's just that when I worked at the hospital, I helped people," Harry said softly. "For the first time in my life, I could actually see myself doing something after Hogwarts that wasn't related to Voldemort. I actually thought I could have a future."

Remus tightened his hold on Harry. "Then hang onto that dream," he said firmly. "If Severus won't take you as a student then we'll tutor you privately and find a way for you to take your exam." Sirius shot Remus a warning glare. "That is, of course, if you want to return to Hogwarts _and_ if we can remind your godfather that he had been a teenager once. I seem to remember that Sirius also run away from home—"

"—that is completely different!" Sirius protested.

"I suppose," Remus said nonchalantly. "You left because you couldn't stand your family. Harry left to protect his family." Sirius moved to protest again. "I'm not saying Harry was right to do what he did, Sirius. I agree with you that he should be grounded but keeping him in this house against his will during the school term isn't the answer. When we were teenagers we made mistakes too, rather severe mistakes…wouldn't you think?"

Sirius winced at the comment and ran a shaky hand through his hair. "I know you have a point, Moony, but this is Harry," he insisted although everyone could see that his firmness was wavering. Slowly, Sirius shifted his gaze so blue eyes met green. "I know you felt like you had no other choice, Harry. I saw your memory. I heard that voice and for a moment, I thought it was James too. I saw what happened in that cell. Can you blame me for wanting to protect you from that?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm grateful that you care, Sirius," he said truthfully then glanced at Remus before shrugging his shoulders. "It's really not a big deal. If you don't want me to go to Hogwarts, I don't have to."

Ron and Hermione stared at Harry in shock. "But what about your education?" Hermione asked in horror. "You've worked so hard! You can't just give it up now!"

"What about Quidditch?" Ron added, earning a smack on the back of the head from Hermione. "I mean, you can't!" he said quickly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Hogwarts won't be the same without you! What about the D.A.?"

Remus and Sirius shared a look, both of them well aware that Harry would follow through with responsibilities rather than doing what he wanted. "Well, we still have a month to make a decision," Remus said diplomatically as he handed Harry the second letter. "Go ahead and open it. Let's see what interesting titles the instructors selected for this year."

Opening his Hogwarts letter, Harry was surprised to see that there had been more than a letter and booklist. There was a badge similar to a Prefect badge except there was a large 'C' where a large 'P' should have been. Harry could hardly believe his eyes. He had been made Quidditch Captain! Cautiously, Harry looked up at Sirius and Remus to see mixed reactions. Remus was smiling brightly while Sirius looked like he was trying desperately to keep his temper under control but failing regardless.

"Congratulations, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed happily. "You now have equal status with Prefects! You are even allowed to use our special bathroom!"

Remus ruffled Harry's hair before shifting to be more comfortable. "I'm proud of you, cub," he said sincerely. "You worked hard for that, although, now you will have to keep the stunts to a minimum. Can't have the Captain in the hospital wing all the time now, can we?"

"It's brilliant, Harry!" Ron said with a bright smile. "Now you have to come back! We can't have a team without the Captain!"

That certainly was the wrong thing to say and everyone knew it. "Ah, Ron, Hermione, why don't you two help Harry to his room so you three can talk," Remus said casually. "It appears that Sirius and I need to discuss a few things."

Ron and Hermione nodded nervously as they stood and walked around the bed to Harry's side. Anger was radiating off of Sirius. Harry didn't have to be empathic to know that and instantly felt extremely guilty for being the reason of Sirius' anger. After casting an uneasy glace at both of his guardians, Harry sighed in defeat before sliding to the edge of the bed where Ron and Hermione helped him stand up. He closed his eyes tightly as a wave of dizziness hit him. It passed after a moment and Harry let Ron and Hermione usher him out of the room.

The moment they entered the hallway the door closed behind them signaling that his guardians were most likely going to shout at each other. It didn't happen often. In fact, Harry could count the number of times Sirius and Remus argued this badly on one hand and they normally covered the same topic: Sirius' overprotective nature. Harry knew that Remus was just as worried as Sirius but Remus seemed to understand that locking someone up wasn't the answer. It had happened a couple of times last summer while Harry had been recovering from his duel with Voldemort and it looked like it would be happening again although Sirius now had more ammunition to throw at Remus. Sirius had more proof that keeping Harry at Number 12, Grimmauld Place was the only way to keep him safe.

As they entered Harry's bedroom, Hermione hurried ahead and pulled back the bedcovers for Harry. Ron took a firm grip of Harry's arms and supported Harry as he slowly sat down on the bed. Harry bit back his frustration as Hermione pulled the bedcovers over his lower body. He hated that he couldn't even walk to his own room without assistance. He hated that he was taking so long to recover from this.

Ron was the first to move and sat down at the foot of the bed while Hermione sat down on the chair at Harry's bedside. "Er—sorry, Harry," Ron said uncomfortably. "I didn't mean to make Sirius so upset. I just thought that—with you being Captain—Sirius would realize that you belong at Hogwarts."

"_Or_, Sirius will think that Harry was made Captain _so_ he would return to Hogwarts," Hermione countered. "With as upset as Sirius is with Professor Dumbledore, I can understand why Sirius is acting this way. I can only imagine what the school year would be like for you, Harry."

Harry looked at Hermione with a blank look on his face. "Why should it be any different than any other year?" he asked. "I haven't changed—"

"—but you have, Harry," Hermione interrupted. "You've grown quite a bit over the past year and even though you have lost some weight, you still are built better than most of the boys at Hogwarts. Add in what you have accomplished and…well…I'll just say that you probably won't have a problem finding a girl who's interested in you."

Harry leaned back against his pillows as he took everything Hermione said in. He knew it was normal to date but he had avoided it in the past. It always seemed that there were more important matters to worry about. _Like staying alive._ "But how many of them are only interested in being seen with the-boy-who-lived?" Harry asked rhetorically. "Maybe I should just go back to being Orion and forget that Harry Potter ever existed."

Ron and Hermione shared an uneasy look. "I take it 'Orion' was the name you used when you ran away?" Hermione asked gently.

Harry nodded. "Jonathan Orion Evans was my name but everyone at the hospital just called me Orion," he said. "It was kind of nice being normal for once. I wasn't hated or adored for something I had no control over."

"But you were living a lie," Hermione said softly. "You're not—er—Orion. You're Harry and everything that comes with being Harry…that includes being a wizard."

"How did you do it, Harry?" Ron asked bluntly. "How did you manage to escape from Hogwarts? We were told Friday morning that extra wards had been placed around the grounds to prevent anyone from entering or leaving Hogwarts. We didn't find out until later that it was because Death Eaters had managed to sneak in and take you to the Ministry the night before."

Harry let out a sigh before he told Ron and Hermione how he managed to leave the castle: Fawkes. He told them everything about that night except for being able to talk to Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione listened eagerly as Harry told them about meeting Dr. Rolands and working at the hospital. Once Harry started, he found it difficult to stop. He told them about his weekly meetings with Fawkes and how he learned about Voldemort searching for him. Ron and Hermione were horrified to hear Harry's account of the Charing Cross Road attack and what happened afterwards.

He didn't say much about his time as Voldemort's prisoner. Harry knew Ron and Hermione were eager for details but some things were too painful to speak about yet. Instead, Harry figured it was time to tell Ron and Hermione something else that he could only hope they were compassionate enough to hear. "There's something else," he began. "Last night, I realized what you two most likely have been feeling ever since Sirius and Remus entered my life. I learned what it felt like to be in the dark. I didn't know Ginny was dating Dean or that Bill was engaged to Fleur and I felt like I was missing out on something."

Ron and Hermione leaned in eagerly.

"I haven't been very forthcoming for some time now because I was afraid of how you would react," Harry continued, his voice shaking slightly. "In ways, I'm still afraid. I know what I went through wasn't normal." He let out a nervous sigh as he ran his fingers through his messy hair. This wasn't as easy to talk about. "Do you two remember the training I went through before our third year?"

Ron and Hermione nodded. "It was to teach you how to defend yourself from Sirius," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

Harry nodded. "Well…you see…Dumbledore believes that's what triggered everything," he said softly. "It started when I was practicing the Patronus Charm with Remus. I—er—sort of overcharged my spells…occasionally. It didn't happen often so as long as I was careful I didn't think it was anything to worry about but it changed during the summer before our fourth year. The—er—_overcharges_ started happening on their own."

"The World Cup!" Ron exclaimed. "You collapsed in the box! That's what it was?"

Harry nodded again. "The overcharges transformed into magical outbursts," he said as he stared down at his hands enfolded in his lap. "They were powerful and extremely painful. They didn't happen often but when they did I felt like I was going mad. I had no control so Dumbledore gave me a suppression necklace to wear. It worked most of the time. The only time it actually failed was during the second task when I had two outbursts while underwater." Hermione gasped. "It was too much for the necklace to absorb so I had to find some way to use it to free myself from the Grindylows."

"What about after the third task?" Hermione asked. "Didn't it fail then too?"

Harry shook his head. "Voldemort discovered the necklace and pulled it off before we dueled," he said with a slight shudder as the memory came back at full force. "I was hit with three outbursts that night. They had been what saved me but they had also what nearly killed me. My body couldn't handle the strain. My lungs collapsed and my heart weakened to the point that any stress could send it into shock. That was why I was monitored so closely here last summer. We had to worry about outbursts affecting my heart. The outbursts still came but they weren't as strong as before so I was able to live through them with no further complications."

Hermione took hold of Harry's hand as she stared at him, desperately wanting him to continue. Ron, on the other hand, had a look of apprehension on his face, almost like he was nervous to where this conversation was going. Harry knew that, of the two, Ron would be the one who would most likely have a problem with this since Ron had been raised in the wizarding world to know what was accepted and what wasn't.

"Well, the outbursts didn't happen often last year," Harry continued with a shrug. "They only seemed to manifest when I absolutely needed them and I was able to use them to get out of a few sticky situations." He looked at them for a moment, biting his lower lip nervously. _Here goes nothing._ "But I don't have them anymore; at least I don't think so. When I was in London, I noticed that something in me had changed. I found that…I found that I could feel emotions from those around me."

Hermione's eyes widened as Ron's jaw dropped. "So…you know what we're feeling now?" Hermione asked in awe.

Harry let out a long breath as he closed his eyes and concentrated. Curiosity filled the air along with disbelief and fear. Harry's shoulders slumped forward in defeat. "You're afraid of me," he said softly. "If this is too much for you to handle, I'll understand. I just thought it was time you knew the truth. I'm tired of keeping secrets. I—I'm just so tired of it all."

Hermione stood up and sat down on the edge of Harry's bed as she wrapped her arms around him. "It's a little scary, I'll admit," she said honestly, "but you're our best friend, Harry. It doesn't matter what you can do. Is this what Remus was talking about when he said that it was better if you were around people?"

Harry nodded as he wrapped his arms around Hermione, relieved that she wouldn't desert him. Looking at Ron, Harry could see that his other best friend seemed to be having a mental debate with himself. This worried Harry. The fact that Ron had to think of whether he wanted to remain friends with Harry shattered the faith Harry had in their friendship.

Finally, Ron looked at Harry nervously. "What are you going to do?" he asked. "If the Ministry finds out about this they're going to take you away! They'll claim that it's for your own safety but they really want you to help them! They'll force you to help them! The last _known_ empath was over a hundred years ago and she ended up killing herself because the Ministry held her prisoner and wouldn't let her be with the man she loved."

Hermione pulled away and looked at Ron in confusion. "I've never heard of that," she said as she repositioned herself so she was sitting next to Harry. "Are you sure this isn't just some story you heard somewhere?"

Ron rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Hermione, everyone who grew up in the wizarding world knows the story of Sylvia Sinclair," he said. "She was engaged to marry a wizard before the Ministry discovered her abilities. It is said that the Ministry even threatened her with her fiancé's life so she would cooperate. After two years of helping the Ministry, it became too much for her so she and her fiancé killed themselves. It was a rather large scandal. Everyone believed that the Ministry had gone too far in trying to control her."

"Oh," Hermione said softly. "It sounds too much like _Romeo & Juliet_ if you ask me. Are you sure this actually happened?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "All I know is that Ginny loved the story when she was younger," he said then looked directly at Harry. "You're not going to let the Ministry know about this, are you?"

Harry let out a snort but internally he was overjoyed. Ron's hesitation had been out of concern, not fear. "Sure," Harry said sarcastically. "I'm sure they'd love to hear that their precious 'Chosen One' can feel that they're all a bunch of spineless cowards who want a teenager to fight their war for them. I'm not telling anyone unless Sirius and Remus think I should. We haven't even told Dumbledore. We may tell Tonks, though. She _is_ a member of the family."

"It's probably good that not many know," Hermione said matter-of-factly then looked at Harry and smiled. "Thank you for trusting us with this, Harry, although I can't believe you actually thought we would turn away from you just because you're different. You've always been different. You're just finally realizing it."

Harry had to admit that Hermione had a point. The only thing that had really changed was Harry's acceptance of who he was and what he wasn't. He wasn't normal or a freak. He was just different…like Remus.

* * *

It had been only two days after his birthday when Harry had woken one morning to find something on his bedside table that hadn't been there the night before. Sitting by his glasses, Harry instantly recognized the holly wand that he had used for the past five years. He slipped on his glasses before slowly wrapping his fingers around the wand. It felt warm and comforting and on closer inspection, Harry noticed that there were several marks around the handle that resembled flames. He didn't know what it meant but he had to admit he sort of liked it. The flames reminded him of Fawkes and all the phoenix had done for him in the past. 

Hedwig had also finally returned from the Burrow and made no effort to hide her displeasure with Harry. For nearly two days, Hedwig kept her back facing Harry while occasionally looking over her shoulder to make sure he was still there. Harry had apologized to her repeatedly, telling her how much he missed her and how much he thought about her when he had been away. Sirius and Remus found the entire situation completely hilarious, especially when Hedwig would let them pet her without protest.

The next week passed slowly. Sirius had finally agreed to let Harry choose on returning to Hogwarts but that didn't mean Sirius kept his opinions to himself. During the week, Harry had heard more tales of how unsafe Hogwarts was than he had ever wanted to hear. It didn't help that Sirius included Harry's past exploits to only make his point of view even stronger. Harry ended up being so frustrated that he told Sirius to stop with the stories or he would go to Hogwarts just to have a moment of peace.

The threat worked. Sirius immediately backed off allowing Harry to read in peace. Tonks had taken the liberty of picking up his books for him earlier in the week which gave him something to read other than the books in the Black family library. Harry had a feeling that Remus had something to do with it but he kept his thoughts to himself. It was easy to see that even though Tonks didn't want Harry to leave, she agreed with Remus that it should be Harry's choice. Harry didn't know whether to be grateful or not. There was still a part of him that didn't want to make the choice out of fear that something may happen.

Tonks had taken the revelation that Harry was empathic rather well and had agreed with Ron that the Ministry shouldn't know. She had heard the same story Ron had mentioned although Sirius and Remus insisted that the story of Sylvia Sinclair was just a tale mothers told their children about the lengths people will go for love. In retaliation, Tonks charmed Sirius' hair green which was the start of a prank war. Harry and Remus made every effort to stay out of the way of the fighting cousins. If last summer was any indication, the pranks were bound to be humiliating.

The only drastic change during the week was that Ron and Hermione visited every day with Ginny accompanying them occasionally. He had learned that Hermione had passed all of her O.W.L. exams with ten 'Outstanding' marks and one 'Exceeds Expectations' mark in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Ron received seven O.W.L.s and seemed rather proud that he had earned more O.W.L.s than Fred and George combined.

Harry also learned that the Weasleys and Hermione had gone to Diagon Alley only to realize the affect the war was already having on the place. Florean Fortescue, the man who ran the ice cream place, was missing and Ollivander was gone too. Ron went into excruciating detail of their encounter with Draco Malfoy at Madam Malkin's. Harry didn't miss the exasperated look on Hermione's face when Ron went on and on about how arrogant Malfoy was by making fun of Harry's capture. _"So how has Perfect Potter been? I heard he 'screams' like a little girl."_ Draco Malfoy always knew exactly how to ignite Ron's temper and after listening to Ron, Harry could see that Malfoy had succeeded in his task. Harry would be lying if he said the comments didn't hurt but he knew Malfoy too well. The Slytherin student had always relied on words and empty threats to make himself feel more powerful than he actually was.

The highlight of that visit was when Ron, Hermione and Ginny told Harry about their visit to Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. Harry couldn't believe the vast range of products the twins were now selling. There were Skiving Snackboxes, Patented Daydream Charms, Edible Dark Marks, Shield Cloaks, Shield Gloves, Instant Darkness Powder, Decoy Detonators, Love Potions, Pygmy Puffs, and even Self-Inking, Spell-Checking and Smart-Answer quills. Ginny had brought her purple Pygmy Puff, Arnold, and the round ball of fluff instantly took a liking to Harry, letting out a high-pitched squeak whenever anyone tried to take him away.

The most uncomfortable subject discussed was Bill's engagement to Fleur (or 'Phlegm' according to Ginny). Apparently, Fleur couldn't say enough of _'Arry Potter_ and was trying to persuade Bill to agree to Harry standing up at the wedding because he openly supported the union. Hermione and Ginny made no point in hiding their dislike for Fleur and also revealed that Mrs. Weasley didn't approve of the union either. Harry just shook his head sadly. Bill and Fleur obviously loved each other. Why couldn't everyone else see it?

Madam Pomfrey had kept up her scheduled visits, checking on Harry and Remus every two days. Harry's recovery was certainly progressing at a faster pace that Remus'. His need for sleep had dampened throughout the week so he was able to stay awake the entire day and even walk around for a short period of time without feeling tiredness or dizziness. Harry was now told to begin light physical activity to regain his strength. Sirius immediately took up the task and worked with Harry on martial art forms similar to what Harry had learned during previous summers. It was slow and non-strenuous but it also worked the muscles that Harry hadn't been using for the past two weeks.

Remus, on the other hand, was another story. Everyone knew that Remus' recovery was going to be slow even with Harry's help to push it along. It was difficult for Remus to stay awake for more than five hours at a time and, when he was awake, he was so bored that Harry and Sirius were doing everything they could to keep him busy. Harry normally discussed any questions he had concerning something he had read in his text books while Sirius worked with Remus on Order matters and any problems that concerned Harry. Neither Sirius nor Remus were attending Order meetings and had to rely on Tonks for updates and research assignments.

The most consistent problem was the Ministry. Rufus Scrimgeour was beginning to become more and more persistent in scheduling a meeting, even after showing Harry's memory of the duel with Voldemort. As former Head of the Auror office, Scrimgeour knew talent when he saw it and he wanted Harry Potter. Sirius had nearly hit the roof when Dumbledore relayed that on to Harry's guardians. None of them wanted Harry to be coerced into anything.

As the sun slowly set on the Wednesday after his birthday, Harry retreated to his favorite sofa couch in front of the fire with his Defense Against the Dark Arts book while Sirius and Remus discussed Order matters upstairs. He was fascinated with the concept of nonverbal spells and was eager to read everything he could on the subject. During their duel at the Ministry, Voldemort had cast many nonverbal spells which had left Harry at a disadvantage…a place Harry didn't want to be in again. Without the magical outbursts to fall back on, Harry knew he would need to throw himself into learning more common used means of defending himself. He couldn't afford for Voldemort to win again.

Opening his book, Harry forced himself to concentrate on what he was reading. The theory behind using nonverbal spells was rather simple it was actually using them was where it became difficult. Concentration and mind power are needed to basically force the spell out. Not everyone could accomplish casting spells nonverbally but Harry was determined to do all that he could in order to succeed. He needed the element of surprise. His only history with nonverbal spells was when he was under water during the second task and when he had been Voldemort's prisoner. In both instances he had been in a state of emotional distress. He needed to be able to use them when he needed to not only when he was panicking.

An eruption of green flames caused Harry to jump back in surprise. With a flick of the wrist, Harry had his wand in hand as a familiar figure stepped out of the fireplace. The long white hair and beard was unmistakable along with the colorful blue robes. Harry instantly felt soft waves of concern and nervousness which were the normal emotions he received from Dumbledore these days. He knew that Professor Dumbledore was trying to repair the strained relationship with Sirius and wasn't having much success. Sometimes Sirius was just too stubborn.

Harry let out a sigh of relief as he put his wand away and closed his book after marking the page. Rising to his feet, Harry set his book down and turned his complete attention to Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes. "Good evening, sir," Harry said politely. "Are you here to see Sirius?"

Professor Dumbledore looked at Harry for a long moment before smiling. "I'm actually here to speak to you, Harry," he said pleasantly. "I'm afraid this discussion is long overdue. Perhaps it would be for the best if you sat down."

Harry sat back down on the sofa couch, slightly nervous. His first thought was that Dumbledore wanted to talk about his time in Muggle London and as Voldemort's prisoner. That brought up a mountain of questions. What was he supposed to say? After Ron's reaction, Harry had told Sirius and Remus that he didn't want anyone knowing about his abilities. He didn't want to risk anyone letting it slip accidentally.

Professor Dumbledore sat down in a comfortable chair to Harry's left and pulled out a small box from his robes. He placed it on a nearby table then returned his attention to Harry. "First off, I want to apologize for making an old man's mistake," Dumbledore said sincerely. "I know your guardians told you that a Prophecy concerning you and Lord Voldemort existed last Christmas against my wishes. I wasn't trying to hide anything from you, my boy. I just thought you were too young to burden yourself with its contents. I didn't realize until it was too late that if your guardians hadn't said something, events could have turned out more disastrous than they had been."

Harry didn't know what to say. He really couldn't imagine last term ending any worse than it had. Well, that wasn't necessarily true. Remus could have died. Sirius could have died. Voldemort could have succeeded in retrieving the Prophecy. "But, sir," Harry began uncertainly, "if Voldemort could manipulate my dreams and pretend to by my dad like he did then you had every right not to tell me. I told Sirius and Remus not to tell me for that very reason."

Dumbledore smiled softly. "You are too forgiving, Harry," he said gently. "Nevertheless, I believe it is time that I was honest with you concerning the reason Voldemort sought you out all those years ago. Voldemort had been told that a Prophecy had been made concerning him and a child that would be born soon. He didn't know its full contents but believed that by killing that child he would be fulfilling the terms of the Prophecy and bring him one step closer to victory, a decision that backfired on him. You, Harry, survived."

Harry couldn't stop the dread that filled his stomach. He had a feeling that he was about to learn more than he ever wanted to know.

"For ten years Voldemort heard nothing about the child who left him so weak," Dumbledore continued. "Then he encountered you when you were only eleven and his interest returned. Voldemort believed you had special powers because no normal child could ever stand up to him and win. His theory was strengthened when he faced you the night he returned to his body. You fought off Unforgivables and left him in a coma for months, yet you were still only a child. That was the start of Voldemort's obsession to recruit you while trying to find out what the entire Prophecy was. He was certain that the Prophecy would contain the knowledge of how to guarantee your allegiance or, if necessary, the means of how to destroy you. He figured that the Prophecy pertained more towards you than to him."

Harry closed his eyes as he let out a long breath. In a way, he had always suspected something like this ever since he had heard that a Prophecy existed but actually hearing it was a shock to the system. It made everything feel more real. He couldn't believe this was all because of some fortune teller, someone who left some vague prediction that could mean any number of things.

"The glass orb that was destroyed in the Department of Mysteries was merely a record of the actual Prophecy," Professor Dumbledore said slowly as he pulled out his wand. "I heard the actual Prophecy from an applicant for the post of Divination teacher. This applicant was a descendant of a very famous and gifted Seer but it seemed she had no trace of the gift herself. I told her she would not be suitable for the post and turned to leave when I heard it."

With a tap of the wand, the box enlarged and opened to reveal Dumbledore's Pensieve once again. "I believe it is time for you to hear the Prophecy, Harry," Dumbledore said gently. "If you would prefer for Sirius to be here for support, I can retrieve him for you."

Harry stared at the large Pensieve for a long moment, unsure of what to say or do. A part of him desperately wanted to know what the Prophecy said while another part berated him for even considering it. He didn't believe in Prophecies, right? They were just used to mess with people's minds. His life wasn't destined. There was no such thing as destiny or even fate. He chose his own path. His life was his to lead, not for someone else to dictate. It had to be. It…it just had to be.

A hand rested on Harry's shoulder, causing Harry to jump and see Sirius' sympathetic eyes. "I'm here, kiddo," Sirius said as he sat down beside Harry and wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders. "Do you want to hear the Prophecy or would you like to wait?"

Harry opened his mouth to speak but he didn't know what to say. Did he want to know? Certainly not. Did he need to know? Possibly. He couldn't move past the fact that in the Pensieve was the answers he had wanted for as long as he could remember but what if the answers only brought more questions? What if this knowledge brought something into light that Harry really didn't want to know?

"I know it's difficult, Harry," Sirius said quietly, "but I think it would be better to get it over with. Knowing what the Prophecy says changes nothing. You still have to recover, help me with Moony and you're still grounded."

Harry nodded slowly, knowing that Sirius was right. Knowing what the Prophecy said only changed everything if he let it. He wouldn't let this change his life. _What if others don't react the same way?_ Suddenly, he remembered one very important fact that had affected the majority of his decisions for the past year. Voldemort. "Are you sure Voldemort's out of my head?" Harry asked softly. "It may be better if I didn't know."

Sirius let out a long sigh as he ran his fingers through Harry's hair to calm him. "Has your scar been hurting?" he asked. Harry shook his head. "Then I think we're safe. That potion is out of your system, you haven't been having any nightmares and you've been practicing your Occlumency."

Professor Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and enfolded his long fingers. "I do believe that Voldemort won't be a significant problem in that way anymore, Harry," he said serenely. "With the failure of his latest plot, Voldemort has moved on to creating as much havoc as he can. Voldemort had expected that you would try to escape from his clutches and (with the aid of the Mind Linking Potion) planned to control you by having you kill those around you. What he didn't foresee was your strength of will. You, Harry, refused to give in which gave Sirius and Poppy enough time to provide an antidote. You are currently in hiding and far from his grasp. As infuriating as it is for him, Voldemort has no choice but to focus on other means."

Harry looked at Dumbledore in horror. "He was going to have me kill all of you?" he asked fearfully.

"Voldemort was going to try," Dumbledore corrected. "You see, Harry, Voldemort made a severe misjudgment in his planning. He didn't even consider your devotion to your family. He overlooked the very reason you ran away—you would rather sacrifice yourself to protect those you care about than to see them die. Voldemort does not understand this emotion that you have an overabundance of or anything remotely similar to it. He doesn't know what it's like to love someone so much that you are willing to risk everything for them."

Harry let out a shaky breath as he rubbed his eyes underneath his glasses. "I just don't know how much more of this I can take," he said softly. "He's driving me mad. I hate that I can't trust myself anymore. I hate that I'm constantly second guessing myself, wondering if my thoughts are actually mine."

"It is only natural for you to doubt yourself with the recent events," Professor Dumbledore said gently. "Start slow, Harry. If you can't make a decision, I'm sure Sirius and Remus could help you out. Just remember, your first instinct is usually the right one. From your memories that we witnessed, your first instinct that night you ran away was to stay with Sirius. Your first instinct when you escaped from Voldemort was to find Sirius. You _were_ right on both instances, my boy."

Harry looked over at the Pensieve thoughtfully. Perhaps Dumbledore had a point. His instincts had told him to reveal the truth to Ron and Hermione. He didn't regret the decision and it had even brought them closer than they had been for the past two years.

Dumbledore raised his wand to his own temple and withdrew silvery, gossamer-fine strands of thought that were clinging to his wand and deposited them into the Pensieve. The silvery substance swirled continuously as Dumbledore looked at Sirius and Harry. "You can be trusted with this information, Harry," he said confidently. "_We_ trust you even if you do not trust yourself. Are you ready?"

Harry felt Sirius squeeze his shoulder reassuringly as he slowly nodded.

Dumbledore returned the nod before prodding the silvery substance with the tip of his wand. A figure slowly rose out of the substance. She was draped in shawls, her eyes were magnified to an enormous size behind her glasses, and she revolved slowly wither her feet in the basin. Harry's eyes widened in shock. It was Sybill Trelawney, his Divination teacher. She opened her mouth to speak but the voice was not her own. It was harsh and hoarse like the one Harry had heard once before.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_"

The slowly revolving Professor Trelawney sank back into the silver mass below and vanished.

Harry stared at the Penseive unable to move for a long moment before he slowly turned his head and looked at Professor Dumbledore skeptically. "You expect me to believe one of Professor Trelawney's predictions?" he asked in disbelief. "She's been predicting my death for years! She couldn't make an actual prediction if her life depended on it!"

"I will admit that Sybill's actual predictions are extremely rare but I assure you this is an actual prediction," Professor Dumbledore said calmly. "Remember Sybill's prediction concerning Peter Pettigrew. Aspects of this Prophecy have already come to pass. The person who has the only chance of conquering Lord Voldemort for good was born at the end of July over sixteen years ago. This boy was born to parent who had already defied Voldemort three times and would be marked by Lord Voldemort."

Harry slowly closed his eyes and he subconsciously reached up and ran his fingers over his scar. In a way he wasn't surprised considering his history with the Dark Lord but hearing it confirmed just made it all feel more real. "You're sure it's me?" Harry asked meekly. "There's absolutely no one else…"

Dumbledore looked at Harry for a long moment through his glasses. "Yes, Harry," he said softly. "I'm afraid you are the only one in that criteria. There was another boy who had been born on the same day as you to parents who had defied Voldemort three times but he wasn't marked. He was Neville Longbottom."

Harry let out a long breath as he rose to his feet and walked over to the fire. Staring into the flames, he tried to wrap his head around it all. "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies._" This was why Voldemort wanted him so badly. This was why his parents were dead. "_And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal._" Harry knew he was marked in more ways than one. _Because of those stupid outbursts._ Voldemort saw Harry as a worthy opponent and would do everything in his power to kill him. "_But he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not."_ What could this mean? It couldn't be his empathy or even his healing. Those weren't 'powers' that could be used in the middle of a duel, right? "_And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives._" In other words he would have to kill Voldemort or die at Voldemort's hand. He would be murdered or a murderer.

"Harry?" Sirius asked hesitantly. "I know it's a lot to take in but, remember, it doesn't change anything."

_No Sirius. It changes everything._ Closing his eyes, Harry reached out and could instantly feel waves of protectiveness, compassion, love, nervousness and fear. He opened his eyes again and fought to calm the overwhelming dread that had consumed him. The Prophecy only had power over him if he allowed it to. He wasn't ready to face Voldemort again but with a lot of hard work, he could be and at the moment that would have to be enough.

With a hand resting against the wall for support, Harry focused completely on his breathing and could feel the concern overwhelming the rest of the emotions in the room. Sirius and Professor Dumbledore were worried by his silence. There was just so much to consider; so much to work through. Letting out a sigh, Harry knew that Dumbledore was taking a risk in trusting him with this information. Perhaps he should return the favor. "Thank you for your honesty, Professor," Harry said softly, "but you aren't the only one keeping secrets."

"Harry—"

"No, Sirius," Harry interrupted softly, his gaze still locked on the fire. He couldn't bring himself to look at Sirius' face because he knew he would do whatever those stern blue eyes wanted him to. "He has a right to know. This is war. We can't afford to keep the secrets that should be shared with those we trust." Inhaling deeply, Harry turned his head so he was looking into Professor Dumbledore's eyes. "Your concern and fear are overwhelming at the moment, Professor. I assure you I will be fine once I have time to digest everything."

Professor Dumbledore's eyes widened as he stared at Harry, completely taken aback. "You're empathic," he breathed as he sat back in his chair. He sat there for a few minutes in silence, appearing to be thinking hard. "I take it Poppy knows about this?"

"She's Harry's Healer," Sirius said evenly. "She needed to know why Harry was constantly using magic unintentionally."

Professor Dumbledore nodded at the point. "Yes, it seems this is the anomaly Audrey McDaniels was trying to uncover for Lord Voldemort," he said thoughtfully. "It is an interesting development although not entirely surprising. Your emotions have always seemed to give you a slight boost, Harry. I can see why Poppy is so adamant for you to return to Hogwarts. Being around a variety of people would help you control and adapt this new ability." Dumbledore's gaze shifted to Sirius who was glaring at the Headmaster. "Of course not much is known about empaths," he said as he returned his attention to Harry. "I shall look through the library at Hogwarts as well as my own personal collection for any information that you may find useful."

Harry moved away from the fireplace, his eyes never leaving Dumbledore's. "I would appreciate it, sir," he said sincerely. "Most of my knowledge about this ability has been through trial and error at the hospital." He walked over to the table near the sofa couch and picked up his Defense book, knowing that both Sirius and Professor Dumbledore were watching his every move. "Well—if you don't mind—I think I need to be alone for a while."

"Are you sure, kiddo?" Sirius asked. "If you want to talk—"

Harry shook his head. "I just have a lot to sort out," he said with a shrug then nodded to Dumbledore. "Professor, thanks for being so understanding."

"Not a problem, my boy," Professor Dumbledore said sincerely. "There is one more matter I need to discuss with you, Harry. Audrey McDaniels' findings were indeed correct. You do have an unusual ability to tap into your magical reserves to strengthen you spells. We have seen it before as well as the aftereffects. As difficult as it may be, Harry, you can not continue to strain your reserves. It made lead to problems later in life."

Harry nodded then excused himself before hurrying upstairs. His mind felt like it was on overload. He not only had the Prophecy to worry about but his oddity of tapping into his magical reserves to worry about. There wasn't anything he could do about the Prophecy but that didn't erase the sense of foreboding he felt everything he thought about it. Becoming a healer suddenly felt more of a dream than a reality. How could he focus on a career when it was quite possible that he wouldn't have one? He had no intention of going down without a fight but could he really kill someone? Could he really become a murderer?

_Stop thinking about it! Stop worrying about the future and focus on the present!_

Yes, that was something he would have to do from now on. He would do as much as he could in the present to ensure a future but he couldn't afford to sit and wallow about what may or may not happen. Entering his room, Harry stopped in his tracks at the sight of a familiar phoenix resting on his bed. He couldn't help smiling softly as he entered and sat down on his bed. A talk with Fawkes was exactly what he needed right now.

"It's been a while, heh?" Harry asked as he reached out and slowly pet the phoenix. "I've missed you, Fawkes. I've missed talking with you." Fawkes let out a soft trill as if to say _I missed you too_. "I never thanked you for everything you've done for me. You've really been a great friend, you know that?" Fawkes let out a confident trill passing on that he already knew that. Harry laughed. "Arrogant little chicken." Fawkes squawked at him and tried to bite his hand. "What?" Harry asked innocently with a grin before he turned somber. "All joking aside, I just wanted to say thanks and I'm sorry if you got in trouble for helping me."

Fawkes instantly mellowed and let out a calming trill. Harry felt his eyes closing as he leaned back against his pillows. He suddenly felt his worries falling away as Fawkes continued to sing. His mind began to drift as his head lolled to the side. Harry was so wrapped up in the peaceful song of the phoenix that he didn't even notice Sirius entering his room and putting him to bed. All he knew was that his problems were a world away.

* * *

Harry woke early the following morning to a dark room and a growling stomach. Fawkes was gone and he was dressed in a pair of pajamas which consisted of a pair of grey pajama pants and a white short sleeved shirt. Groaning in annoyance, he grabbed his glasses, pulled himself out of bed and staggered out of his room for the kitchen. _Stupid bird always thinking he knows best._ Harry knew he would never fall back asleep with his stomach acting up like this and really didn't want to bother Dobby and Kreacher this early in the morning. He knew the two house elves too well. Both of them would do everything in their power to make Harry happy no matter what time it was. 

Slipping on his glasses, Harry crept down the stairs, hoping not to wake anyone up. Remus could hear a pin drop with his werewolf hearing which was extremely annoying since Remus was the one who needed his rest. He entered the dark kitchen and had to blink a few times when the lights automatically turned on. Sirius had always had a late night snack problem. After a few nights of hearing Sirius curse because he walked into something last summer, Remus charmed the kitchen to automatically light up when someone entered. Tonks and Remus had a good laugh at Sirius' clumsiness which Sirius had his revenge by charming their alarm clocks to go off three hours early no matter what Tonks and Remus did to them.

Harry's night time stroll quickly turned out to be just as eventful as Sirius'. Before Harry could step towards the ice box, the two very house elves Harry was trying to be quiet for appeared with a _crack_, asking what they could do to help Harry. Harry reluctantly asked them to prepare a snack which quickly turned into a fight between elves because they both wanted to outdo the other. Soon enough, Harry was sitting in front of an entire kitchen table full of food and was forced to order Dobby and Kreacher to go back to bed which they did grudgingly.

For the next hour, Harry slowly ate while his thoughts drifted from topic to topic. He didn't want to go against Sirius' wishes but it appeared that he had no choice. He couldn't hide out here for the rest of his life knowing what he knew now. Sirius and Remus were excellent teachers in their areas of expertise but Remus was really in no shape to teach and Sirius had so much on his plate already. How could he even consider putting more pressure on his guardians?

Harry didn't know what to do. A part of him wanted to stay here, away from the stares and whispers. Last year had been a nightmare and that was when half of the school thought he was out of his mind. Harry didn't want to think what this year would be like. Everyone would want to know what happened with Voldemort, why he left the way he did and if he was indeed the 'Chosen One'. He was going to be even more of target for Malfoy and his gang because some of their parents are now in Azkaban. He was also unprotected from the Ministry and reporters. There were so many reasons _not_ to go back to Hogwarts but were they more important than the reasons to go back?

Letting out a long and frustrated sigh, Harry left the kitchen and took the memorized journey to his bedroom. Every reason for staying was personal. He didn't want to face the people who immortalized him, despised him or wanted something from him. The fans he could handle as long as his friends didn't fall into that category. The bullying from the Slytherins was nothing new. The press had never left him alone and ever since the hearing last Christmas, the Ministry seemed to have a problem doing that too.

Returning to Hogwarts, on the other hand, would help others out. Sirius could concentrate on Order matters and help Remus recover. Remus could finally worry about himself for once. He wouldn't be abandoning his friends or the teachers that had already done so much for him. Most of all, Harry wouldn't be abandoning Hogwarts. He couldn't explain it but there was just a need deep down to enter the school again. It wasn't a conscious thought, just a feeling.

Entering his room, Harry walked past his bed and collapsed in the comfortable chair by his window. Dawn was still a few hours away although the mist that seemed to be never-ending made it nearly impossible to tell for certain. He had seen the mist before while working at the hospital but hadn't paid any attention to it. The few times he had been outdoors he had been too exhausted to notice anything. He just remembered Dr. Rolands complaining about it once or twice.

Staring out into the mist, Harry repositioned himself at a more comfortable angle and just let his mind drift. He wished he could see the stars…specifically the stars named after his parents because at the moment Harry didn't know what to do. He had to choose between what Sirius wanted and what everyone needed…what he needed. Logically it wasn't much of a choice but choosing the right one would mean hurting someone who has already been through so much.

Harry let out a slow breath as he closed his eyes and rested his head against the back of the chair. This constant fear of making the wrong decision was really maddening. He hated that so much depended on making the right choice. It had been so much simpler when he had been on his own. Work, stay in the shadows and don't get killed. Did he want to go back to that? Not at all, although he did miss Dr. Rolands, J.J. and the children he told stories to. Did Dr. Rolands feel betrayed now that the boy he had taken in was gone? Had J.J. found someone else to drag into hallway games? Did the children hate him now because he left without saying goodbye?

A distant whispering filled his ears, slowly pulling Harry out of a clouded mind. Waves of concern and uncertainty brushed against him. A hand rested on his shoulder and squeezed gently. Grudgingly, Harry opened his eyes partially and turned his head to see the faces of Hermione, Ron and Ginny through his crooked glasses. Realizing that he must have fallen asleep, Harry shifted his body so he was facing them and rubbed his aching neck.

"G'morning," Harry said as he straightened his glasses and tried to stretch his neck out. "What time is it?"

"Early," Ron said as he flopped down on Harry's bed. "Why were you sleeping in the chair? You aren't having nightmares again, are you?"

Harry shook his head. He really didn't want to discuss what he learned from Dumbledore yesterday until he had more time to work through it. There was also the problem that Ginny was present. She didn't know anything about his empathic abilities or the Prophecy and Harry wasn't sure he wanted to bring her into it all. "Just a lot on my mind," Harry said as he stood up and twisted his upper body. "So how long can you three stay?"

Ginny shrugged as she sat down beside Ron. "Mum really didn't say," she said. "She seemed more eager to get rid of us than anything. Maybe she was going to finally give Phlegm a piece of her mind. I would have liked to see that."

Harry shook his head slowly as he walked to his wardrobe and pulled out a clean set of clothes. "I don't know why you're determined to hate Fleur, Ginny," he said softly. "She may be a little…"

"Selfish, annoying, inconsiderate?" Ginny offered.

"Unaccustomed to a family such as yours," Harry said patiently earning a glare from Ginny. "Look, I know when I first met you all I was intimidated. I had never seen a family act like yours before. All of you are friends in addition to being siblings. You tell each other your secrets, stand up for each other and, if necessary, are willing to sacrifice yourself for each other. The only downside is that, for an outsider, it is really hard _not _to feel like an intruder."

"But you're not an intruder, Harry," Ron said instantly. "You're one of us. We've been saying that for years."

"Ron's right," Ginny added. "You're completely different that Phlegm. You don't try to force your opinions on us or make us feel like we're three-years-old!"

Harry just shrugged his shoulders. He couldn't think of anything to say since he had never seen Fleur act that way and really hadn't spoken to her without the Weasley clan present. All he knew was that Fleur was a good person and was deeply in love with Bill Weasley. Harry also knew it was something Ginny and Mrs. Weasley would have to witness for themselves. "Well, I'll just go and clean up," he said softly. "I shouldn't be long."

Ron and Ginny looked like they were about to protest so Harry hurried out of his room towards the bathroom. He didn't know if he had been wrong to speak on Fleur's behalf before talking with her. There was a chance that Fleur didn't feel like an intruder. It was possible that she was everything that Ginny claimed but, deep down, he didn't believe it. He didn't _want_ to believe it. Why would someone who was so in love with their fiancé not want to do everything in their power to get along with the family they were marrying into? _Then again my parents didn't get along with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon._

Harry was deep in thought the entire time he cleaned up and changed clothes. What could he do about it anyways? He wasn't even directly involved so why was he worrying about it? _Because Ginny always brings it up when she visits._ Hermione and Ron rarely discussed life at the Burrow since their main concern was Harry's empathy and Remus' recovery. Ginny, on the other hand, seemed to need an outlet to take her frustrations out on, something that couldn't be done at the Burrow.

Walking back to his room, Harry focused on his calming techniques and pushed the topic of Fleur out of his mind. The only thing he could get from participating in this argument was a headache. Ginny was free to have her own opinion and that was that. He entered his room, disposed of his pajamas and turned to see Ron, Hermione and Ginny sitting on his bed, watching him. "Something wrong?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't feel like an intruder, do you, Harry?" Ron asked pleadingly. "Hermione said that she felt the same way when she first spent time at the Burrow."

Harry glanced at Hermione who had a sympathetic look on her face. He rubbed his eyes underneath his glasses in frustration. He never meant for this to be a matter for discussion. "Not anymore," Harry said truthfully. "Ron, I know your family and I do consider them an extension of my own. All I'm saying is that, considering who I grew up with, a family like yours was a little overwhelming. It's not a bad thing. Most people wish to have a family like yours."

Ron and Ginny shared a glance and shrugged helplessly. "I guess we never thought about it," Ginny said sincerely. "I'm sorry if I got a bit cross with you, Harry. Phlegm just makes me so mad. She doesn't treat me like she treats you. If it really bothers you, I won't bring it up anymore."

"Fleur really does treat you differently than everyone else, Harry," Hermione said bluntly. "I don't know whether it is because of who you are or if it's because of everything that's happened. Maybe it's because you're the first person to actually give them you're blessing without any hesitation. If you think about it, it really isn't surprising that Fleur is acting this way towards you. You're really the only person other than Bill she knows."

Harry shrugged, unable to think of anything to say to that. "So, what do you three want to do today?" he asked as he walked to his bedside table, picked up his watch and put it on. He was surprised that it as only half past eight. They really did arrive early. "I have training with Sirius in an hour. Maybe he'll let you three join us."

Hermione was instantly on her feet. "What are you doing?" she asked eagerly. "Is it your physical training?"

Harry nodded. "We're not sparring or doing anything extremely difficult yet," he said. "Madam Pomfrey wants us to go slow so we're basically back to what we were doing last summer before Sirius felt that I was healthy enough to try anything more strenuous."

Ron looked at Harry skeptically. "I don't know," he said uncertainly. "I've seen what you can do. Won't we be holding you back?"

"Actually, I think it would be fascinating to see," Hermione said matter-of-factly. "We've only seen Harry train alone. Maybe if Sirius has time he can show us some simple moves we can use in order to defend ourselves."

Ginny jumped off the bed with a large smile. "I'm up for it," she said excitedly. "It would be good to know what to do if Malfoy acts like a prat this year."

That was all that was needed to change Ron's opinion. For the next hour, all Ron could talk about was possible ways take out revenge on Malfoy with Ginny while eating breakfast that Dobby and Kreacher provided. Harry and Hermione quietly discussed material they had read in their defense books. It was another one of their endless debates of book knowledge versus instinctual knowledge. Hermione was the theoretical learner while Harry was the practical.

It wasn't long before Sirius made an appearance and clearly wasn't expecting visitors. Sirius was like he was every morning when he crawled out of bed: half asleep and ready to hex anyone who tried to strike a conversation with him. Knowing what his godfather needed more than anything, Harry instantly moved to pour Sirius a cup of coffee when he felt a hand on his shoulder. The hand squeezed gently before Sirius sat down beside Harry.

"How are you, kiddo?" Sirius asked softly and slightly groggily.

Harry looked at Sirius and gave him a reassuring smile. "I'll be okay," he said sincerely as he handed over the cup of coffee. "It's just a lot to take in. I never expected the 'Daily Prophet' to actually be right for once."

Sirius sighed as he ruffled Harry's hair. He took a sip of his coffee and set the cup down. "Don't put that sort of pressure on yourself," he said quietly. "We're not going to let this change our lives. We all want revenge against Voldemort. We all want him to pay for what he's taken from us. We _will_ be with you when the time comes to finally take him out, Harry. Remember that."

Harry nodded with a relieved smile on his face. He knew he couldn't go back, only forward and that had to be one step at a time. He felt a swell of confidence that, no matter what, Sirius and Remus would be with him throughout the journey, guiding him. At the present time, that was what Harry needed the most, perhaps more now than ever before.

* * *


	9. Out of Sanctuary

Chapter 9

Out of Sanctuary

For the next two weeks, Harry fell into the pattern of training, reading, talking with his guardians, training, talking with his friends, reading, and, finally, sleeping. His strength had returned allowing his training to increase a few levels but it still remained easier than what he was capable of. The topic of returning to school hadn't been brought up often and Sirius had made an effort of being less hostile when it had been. It was now more of a reluctant acceptance. The three of them knew Harry would have to return to Hogwarts they just didn't voice their thoughts.

Remus' recovery was still slow but he was now able to stay awake for nearly an entire day without needed sleep. Any sort of physical activity still drained him though, which was frustrating since Remus insisted on being present for Harry's training sessions. Harry didn't mind. Remus always seemed to notice the little things and point them out rather than let Sirius have Harry learn through trial and error, something that annoyed Sirius to no end.

Everything had seemed to fall back to normal which was odd considering everything that had happened. Harry knew he was grounded but, so far, nothing had been said to what the grounding would entail. He wasn't allowed to go anywhere but that wasn't anything new. That was the way it had been last summer and it was more for his protection than punishment. His friends were allowed to visit every few days which kept Harry up-to-date with all of the happenings at the Burrow. Harry was also informed on the happenings at the Ministry from Ron and Hermione who had a tendency to eavesdrop on Mr. and Mrs. Weasley late at night. Evidently, the Minister still desperately wanted to meet with Harry which wasn't anything new. From what he had learned about Rufus Scrimgeour, Harry knew the man only wanted to use him for the Ministry's gain and he wasn't going to be a part of that.

Harry had also learned quite a bit about wartime in the wizarding world. He had learned about Inferi which were corpses that had been bewitched to do a Dark wizard's bidding. Voldemort had used them in the last war and was bound to use them in this one. He had also learned that the Dementors had left Azkaban, joined Voldemort and were currently breeding, something he really could have lived without knowing. That was just disgusting to even think about. Harry had also been given a purple leaflet which was the Ministry's guide to protection against dark forces although it should have been called: 'Wartime for Dummies'. There was really nothing helpful in the leaflet. It could have been summarized on one page by saying 'if you notice something isn't right, run for your life and call for help'.

Sirius and Remus had a good laugh when Harry voiced his opinion. They didn't think the leaflet was helpful either. That had been one of the more humorous of discussions. Truthfully, Harry didn't know what he would have done without Sirius and Remus insisting he talk about everything on his mind, including the Prophecy. It had been those talks with Sirius and Remus that had helped Harry the most. His self doubt was slowly fading, which was noticed by everyone. He was slowly turning back to the Harry Potter that they had known before the end of the previous term.

With only ten days until the start of the term, the entire wizarding world was growing anxious. There were articles everyday in the 'Daily Prophet' concerning 'The Chosen One's' recovery and his the reasoning for his seclusion from the public eye. Some claimed that Voldemort had tortured Harry into insanity while others believed that Harry had been physically disfigured and was too ashamed to show his face. Sirius and Remus did what they could to keep Harry from reading the 'Daily Prophet' but that didn't stop Harry from overhearing Sirius ranting about nosy reporters and selfish politicians.

The time the three of them had been dreading came that evening at dinner when Professor Dumbledore arrived. No one had to say anything. They just shared a look and knew it was no use debating it. However, Sirius and Remus had a few requests to ensure Harry's safety. To start off, Harry wouldn't be riding on the Hogwarts Express on September 1st and the public would know that to avoid another attack on the train. Second, until Remus recovered completely, Sirius would take Remus' place as Hogwarts councilor and Remus would come to Hogwarts since he was still under Madam Pomfrey's care. Thirdly, if danger were to arise, Harry would have means to escape. Harry's legacy pendants would be made into a portkey that was password activated to bring Harry to Black Manor. Dumbledore agreed to provide an additional portkey that would transport Harry to the Headmaster's office. Lastly, Sirius and Remus were to be consulted regarding any decision that involved Harry whether it involved a punishment, the Ministry, or the press.

Professor Dumbledore agreed to all of the demands and assured the three wizards that a portkey would be delivered on August 31st to take them to Hogwarts. He also asked if he could take a more active role in Harry's education with some extra lessons. Sirius was hesitant while Remus said it was all right as long as they knew what was going to be covered in order to help if Harry needed it. Dumbledore agreed once again.

When Dumbledore left, silence filled the kitchen before Sirius looked at Harry with a stern gaze. "You do realize you're still grounded, right?' he asked as the corner of his mouth twitched.

Harry bit his lower lip nervously. He knew that his punishment was going to be addressed.

Sirius glanced at Remus before returning his attention to Harry. "When we go to Hogwarts, you will be restricted to the grounds," he said firmly. "The evenings you don't have Quidditch you will spend in the Marauder Quarters, working on schoolwork or whatever we give you to study unless you need to be somewhere else. Also, there will be no Hogsmeade visits until we say otherwise."

Harry nodded in acceptance. He had actually expected worse. It would probably be better for him to spend his free time in the Marauder Quarters anyways to avoid the staring and whispers. He could also live without going to Hogsmeade since that was Rita Skeeter's favorite place to hide out and wait for him.

"Sirius, I think it also wouldn't hurt for Harry to spend sometime helping Poppy in the hospital wing as repayment for everything she had done for him," Remus added with a grin. "I'm sure she would welcome Harry's assistance and maybe even give him a few pointers."

"An excellent idea, Moony!" Sirius exclaimed. "We can speak to her during her next visit!"

And so it was decided. Tonks was a little disappointed that Harry, Sirius and Remus were going to Hogwarts since Viktor had returned to Bulgaria and Charlie had returned to Romania. With the high demand on the Aurors, Tonks had been working so hard she really hadn't spent much time at Black Manor lately. She visited every few days, usually bringing something she had picked out for Harry at a clothing store. Harry was actually grateful for the new attire. He had grown over the past year and any clothes he had purchased were either at Dr. Rolands' home, the hospital or destroyed in the explosion.

Harry had tentatively asked if it would be possible for him to visit Dr. Rolands and the hospital to say goodbye but Sirius and Remus said it was too dangerous. Instead, Tonks had gone to the hospital with several letters from Harry to hand out and to collect his things. She had returned with quite a few letters and two bags of belongings, including his brown tinted contacts. Sirius, Remus and Tonks had been amazed at the difference when Harry had put them in however Tonks demanded they be transfigured to clear contacts since it was a crime for Harry to hide his bright green eyes (something Sirius did immediately just to shut her up).

Reading through the letters had been difficult. Dr. Rolands had scolded 'Orion' for running off and demanded to know what happened, how 'Orion' was being treated and if 'Orion' was taking care of himself. Dr. Rolands also wanted to know why 'Orion' was now in protective custody. '_I knew you had been hiding something from me but if I had known it was this serious I would have kept a closer eye on you._' That statement left Harry a little nervous. Dr. Rolands knew and still took him in? Why? Why hadn't he said anything?

J.J.'s letter had been completely different. J.J. had expressed his sympathies that 'Orion' had to miss out on all the fun during the graveyard shifts and the hallway games that came with them. J.J. also scolded 'Orion' for leaving because now he was stuck working with a middle-aged man who had no sense of humor and even less tolerance for young, adventure seeking individuals such as themselves. '_He actually wants me to work! Can you believe it? Why couldn't they assign someone close to our age that would appreciate the effort I put into enjoying my job?_

The children's letters had been the most painful to read. Most of them sent drawings of characters from Harry's stories with the words '_miss you Ori_' written at the bottom. According to Tonks, all of the children had spent an hour making up their pictures while asking questions about 'Ori'. The older children seemed to understand that there was a bad man who wanted to hurt 'Ori' so 'Ori' had to go away but the younger ones just wanted to know when 'Ori' would be back.

Harry didn't say much for the rest of the night. As much as he didn't want to admit it to Sirius and Remus, his missed Dr. Rolands, J.J. and the kids he saw every night. Dr. Rolands and J.J. had done so much for him and the children had relied on him for a moment of joy in their difficult lives. He wondered if David was still having problems sleeping with his heart monitor on, if Emma was still so weak, if Jack's spine was any better, and if Bonnie's kidney transplant was still going smoothly. Those children had faced so much at such a young age and they never gave up. _I'll never give up either. It's the least I can do for them. They don't deserve to be victims of Voldemort's madness._

From that day on, Harry wore his contacts rather than glasses. It took some time to get used to putting them in again since he had never really been able to put them in on the first couple of tries. Ron was horrified to hear what Muggles would do to avoid wearing glasses without the aide of magic while Hermione and Ginny approved of the change, claiming that the contacts made Harry's eyes appear even brighter than they usually were.

With a week left of the holidays, Sirius finally allowed for Order meetings to resume at Black Manor which meant that a lot of people were seeing Harry for he first time since the events at the Ministry in June. Many were relieved to see for themselves that the rumors weren't true and that other than a scar on his neck, Harry had escaped relatively unscathed. The meeting had centered mainly on the security at Hogwarts which, according to Sirius, would be a long one since Sirius and Remus wanted to make sure that Harry would be safe.

After the meeting, Professor Dumbledore had given Harry a small box, instructing Harry that it was to be worn at all times. Harry opened the box to see a gold ring with a phoenix engraved into it. "This is my emergency portkey for you, Harry," Dumbledore said as he took the ring and slid it onto the fourth finger of Harry's right hand. "It will bring you directly to my office." He pulled his hands away and smiled. "The activation word is 'Refuge'. If you are ever in any danger, don't hesitate to use it."

Harry nodded as he stared at the ring that had resized itself to fit his finger. It looked more like a family heirloom than a portkey. The phoenix's body wrapped around the ring, its wings spread wide as if it were in flight. Harry slowly looked up only to see Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes. "Sir, this is too much," he said. "I can't accept—"

"—I really must insist, Harry," Professor Dumbledore said pleasantly. "This ring has been in the Dumbledore family for generations and only passed down to one who shows the rare qualities of a phoenix. It was passed on to me by my grandfather and I am passing it on to you. You may not be my grandchild, Harry, but I can't think of anyone else who has shown more bravery, loyalty, strength, desire to help those who are in need. Please accept this…for me."

Harry let out a long sigh before he nodded. He really didn't think he deserved such a gift but he knew it was pointless to argue. "Thank you, sir," he said sincerely. "I'll take care of it, I promise."

Dumbledore smiled. "I wouldn't expect anything less," he said. "Now, my boy, Sirius asked me to make your second portkey so, if you wouldn't mind…" Harry pulled out the legacy pendants still attached to the chain around his neck. He watched at Professor Dumbledore took out his wand gently tapped the pendants with his wand while saying, "_Portus_." After a moment, Dumbledore put his wand away and smiled reassuringly as he sat back in his chair. "This portkey will bring you here in the rare chance that the environment at Hogwarts is too dangerous for you to remain there. The activation word is 'Sanctuary'."

"Thank you, sir," Harry said as he tucked the pendants underneath his shirt. Looking at the Headmaster, Harry could see that although Dumbledore appeared to be his natural pleasant self, there just seemed to be something different. He reached out and could sense waves of protectiveness, anxiety and regret. Harry knew something was going on but he really didn't know what to say, if he should say anything. "I really appreciate everything you've done for me, Professor. I know I've really made your life difficult lately."

Dumbledore raised a hand to silence Harry. "Nonsense, my boy," he said with a smile. "I can not imagine having to face what you did when I was your age. If I had, I imagine I would have reacted the same way. Family is important, Harry. It keeps us going, fighting when we would normally give up. However, I do hope that in the future you will talk to someone if you are feeling…overwhelmed. I realize you have spoken to Sirius and Remus about your exploits. Am I correct to assume you have discussed your imprisonment?"

Harry shrugged. "There really wasn't much to say," he said truthfully. "You all saw my memories. I was unconscious for most of the time. It could have been worse." Harry closed his eyes and let out a long breath as he turned his face away. That was the small fact that helped him sleep at night. Those days had been a nightmare but most of it had been his thoughts and fears getting the better of him. Voldemort had known Harry's greatest fear and had used it against him.

"Yes," Dumbledore said slowly. "It could have been worse although that doesn't change the traumatic events you had to experience. Having one's magic suppressed is a traumatizing experience but I suspect it was even more for you than any normal wizard. You had something other than the ability to cast spells ripped away without warning. I must admit that I have never actually experienced something like that for myself but I would be willing to listen if you needed someone to confide in."

Harry looked at Professor Dumbledore nervously. He understood that Dumbledore was believed Harry was simply ignoring what happened like he had with so many other problems in the past. "Sir, I appreciate the offer but I just want to move on," Harry said softly. "It's over with. Was I scared? Yes. Did I panic? Of course. Do I want to relive it again? Of course not."

"Harry—"

"Professor," Harry interrupted calmly as he rubbed his forehead subconsciously. "I know you're just trying to help but I would rather focus on what I need to do so something like that doesn't happen again. I don't want to be used like that _ever_ again."

Dumbledore stared at Harry for a long moment before he nodded. "Very well," he said. "I won't pressure you, my boy, but if you need to talk about anything—anything at all—and can not speak to your guardians about it, you know where my office is."

Harry smiled softly as Dumbledore rose to his feet and bid farewell. As he watched the Headmaster leave, Harry couldn't stop himself from thinking that this was going to be another difficult year. It seemed that everyone was determined to make Harry talk about his past horrors now more than ever before. Every time Harry was lost in his thoughts, he was asked what was troubling him. Sometimes Harry just wanted to scream at them to leave him alone and let him have some privacy but he didn't want to upset everyone. They were just trying to help. He knew that. He accepted it…but why, then, did it feel like he was being smothered?

* * *

The end of the summer holidays brought both relief and dread to Harry. He was relieved for the change of scenery and a break from the never ending questions from his guardians but was worried about the fact that he was leaving one headache only to enter another. At home, he could lock himself in his room if he were frustrated. At school, sanctuary was nearly impossible since so many knew his normal hideouts. His friends and the entire D.A. knew about the Room of Requirement, the Quidditch pitch and the Astronomy Tower. Sirius and Remus knew about the kitchens and the Marauder Quarters. It also didn't help that Sirius, Remus, Ron and Hermione knew about the Marauder's Map. 

Sirius and Remus had discusses the 'Hogwarts situation' repeatedly with Harry over the past few days. They had talked about what to say in order to stop people from asking uncomfortable questions and the solution had ended up relying on Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Since Harry wasn't going to be riding on the train, his friends would pass on that Harry has recovered from his injuries but wasn't allowed to talk about it, something that Ron, Hermione and Ginny were more than willing to do.

The topic of classes had also been brought up along with whether Harry should bring the Advanced Potions book Tonks had picked up for him. Harry was hesitant to bring it along since he knew it was pointless to even bother asking Professor Snape if he could enroll in the class. He also didn't want to cause problems by studying Potions privately right under Snape's nose. He had always been against receiving special treatment yet here he was doing just that. In the end, Harry decided to put the Advanced Potions textbook in the bottom of his new trunk. Maybe he would read it at nights he couldn't sleep.

The Order's present had ended up being a lifesaver. He had more clothes than he had ever owned in his life thanks to Tonks (who had insisted that it was better to bring too many clothes rather than not enough). He also had his invisibility cloak, the Marauder's Map, his textbooks, extra Defense and Quidditch books, his contact supplies, quilt from Mrs. Weasley, Pensieve, robes, journal, and his Firebolt which had shrunken to fit and protected from harm. He wore his belt containing his shrunken and hidden sai and his new charmed wand holster that hid his repaired wand perfectly. Harry actually felt like a weapon's chest. In addition to his hidden sai and wand, he had two portkeys with one of them being a link to his guardians so they would still know if Harry was ever in any sort of duress.

On the night of August 31st, Harry had once again been pulled into a lengthy discussion with Sirius and Remus (who was finally able to walk unassisted for short periods of time). The topic had once again been Hogwarts but this time it had been concerning what would be happening the following day and the days after that. The portkey was scheduled to activate at ten in the morning and take them directly to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey would be waiting for Remus. While Remus was going over his recovery with the medi-witch, Sirius and Harry would be meeting with Professor Dumbledore, the staff members who weren't riding on the train and the Aurors who would be protecting the school.

After lunch, Harry would help Sirius and Remus settle in and then would meet with Madam Pomfrey to discuss his 'punishment' that was to be served in the hospital wing. When the evening arrived, Harry and Sirius would be assisting the Aurors at the Hogsmeade Station to ensure there were no problems. It wasn't that Dumbledore was expecting anything to happen. Sirius grudgingly told Harry that Dumbledore had asked for Harry's assistance to 'feel out' which students could pose a possible threat. Personally, Harry thought the request made sense but it was clear that Sirius and Remus were uneasy about Harry being any place that was vulnerable for an attack.

The following morning arrived quickly. Harry and Sirius were out of bed early finishing some last minute packing, cleaning and securing the house from possible intruders. Sirius had increased the wards to keep any unwelcomed relatives out along with anyone else who might try to enter (especially Mundungus Fletcher who eyes always seemed to browse over the expensive Black heirlooms that he could possibly sell). Dobby returned to Hogwarts with their trunks leaving a gloomy looking Kreacher who kept mumbling how it wasn't safe for Young Master to leave his Mistress' house. Harry tried to reassure Kreacher that he would be fine at Hogwarts but the elderly house elf wouldn't listen. Kreacher just vanished with a _pop_, leaving Harry and Sirius to helplessly shrug at each other.

Everyone was ready and everything was secure with minutes to spare. Standing in front of the fireplace (which Sirius had once again closed off to require a password for entry), Sirius, Remus and Harry each had at least a finger resting on the old shoe that Dumbledore had sent as the portkey, waiting patiently until they all felt a tug behind their navel and saw a swirl of colors before they landed shakily in the bright Hogwarts hospital wing.

Waves of joy and relief bombarded Harry before he had time to even regain his footing. Falling to all fours, Harry tried to push away the overpowering sensations that wrapped around him like a glove. He couldn't think. He couldn't breathe. The emotions were meant to be soothing but the intensity was making them maddening. Grabbing his throbbing head, Harry could feel his entire body shaking as he silently begged for the pain to stop.

It stopped.

Dizziness flooded in as Harry collapsed. The overwhelming emotions had diminished to their normal peaceful waves. Harry suddenly felt extremely exhausted as he was carefully rolled onto his back and propped up so a few horrible tasting potions could be poured down his throat. The dizziness vanished allowing Harry to actually focus on the worried faces of Sirius, Remus and Madam Pomfrey.

"What happened, kiddo?" Sirius asked anxiously.

Harry slowly sat up and shook any remaining weariness out of his head. "I think Hogwarts was a little overexcited to see me," he said candidly. "She's pulled back so it isn't so overwhelming anymore." Soft waves of remorse washed over Harry, making him smile. Perhaps this year would be an adventure after all. "You're forgiven," he said softly and smiled when the waves of remorse were replaced with waves of relief.

"Mr. Potter!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed in shock. "Are you telling me you can actually feel Hogwarts?"

Sirius glared at her as he helped Harry to his feet. "It's happened before Poppy," he said firmly. "You know that." Sirius looked at Harry critically, resting a hand on Harry's forehead to check for fever and even checking Harry's pulse. "Is everything back to normal, Harry?"

Harry nodded as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Er—we really should get moving," he said uncomfortably. He really didn't want to be stuck in the hospital wing any longer than necessary at the moment. "Dumbledore's waiting for us."

"Harry's right," Remus said calmly as he sat down on the nearest bed. "You two have a meeting to attend. If this happens again, think of something and come back here. We don't need any Aurors to witness this and pass the information on to Scrimgeour."

Sirius winced at the thought. "Good point, Moony," he said. "We'll be back before lunch to fill you in. Come on, Pronglet. It's time for the most boring two hours you've ever experienced in your entire life."

Harry waved farewell to Remus before turning and walking with Sirius out of the hospital wing. He really didn't think it could be that bad, could it? It wasn't like it was going to be a History class with Professor Binns who tended to drone on and on about the goblin wars. This was actually something of importance. This was the security of Hogwarts and the safety of her students. Maybe it was just that Harry was excited about being included in actually doing something rather than being left behind with the rest of the teenagers. Maybe, once again, there was something else going on that Harry wasn't aware of.

They reached the gargoyle entrance to Professor Dumbledore's office in no time. Thankfully Sirius already knew the password so they didn't have to waste any time guessing what sweet Dumbledore had recently discovered. The gargoyle sprang to life and moved out of the way. The wall split to reveal a stone staircase that was moving upward in a spiral motion. Harry and Sirius shared a glance before they began walking up the stairs. Neither of them said a word. They didn't need to. They had talked enough about this already to know that Harry should remain silent unless he was directly asked a question. There was no need to draw anymore attention to him than there already was.

They reached the polished wood door with a griffin brass knocker on it. Harry let out a long, calming breath as Sirius rapped the knocker three times. They didn't have to wait long before hearing Dumbledore's voice say "Enter." Sirius placed a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed before he opened the door and walked into the room with Harry following him, closing the door behind him. Harry took the opportunity to quickly scan the room as well as the inhabitants.

Nothing had changed. The portraits of the former Headmasters and Headmistresses decorated the walls, Fawkes was on his perch and let out a soft trill when he saw Harry, and all the baubles were just as shiny and attention grabbing as they always were. As far as the people present, Professor Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, a pleasant smile on his face. Professors McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick and Sprout were present and sitting in front of Dumbledore's desk. McGonagall smiled at him, Flitwick and Sprout stared at Harry with raised eyebrows while Snape had his ever present sneer firmly in place. Standing behind the heads of houses were four Aurors and Tonks was one of them. She smiled widely and waved at Harry and Sirius, forgetting any sort of professionalism or just ignoring it.

Harry also took the opportunity to reach out and the waves of emotions that were just out of grasp. He could sense nervousness, impatience, devotion and a slight hint of fear. None of the emotions he felt surprised him. With the current state of the wizarding world, who would be nervous or afraid for the safety of all the children coming here today? He could also understand the impatience since everyone had probably been waiting for them and the devotion most likely came from the members of the staff since they were faithful to Dumbledore.

"Ah," Professor Dumbledore said pleasantly. "The final two participants have arrived. We were just discussing any final steps that would make the school as secure as possible. Argus has already searched through the school for any dark objects and the heads of houses have checked their respectable houses thoroughly. Extra wards have been placed around the school and the grounds—"

"—what about the secret passages out of the castle?" Sirius interrupted. "If I remember correctly there are seven in total and Peter Pettigrew knows about most of them."

"Then they should be sealed immediately," Dumbledore said firmly. "As soon as this meeting is over, I will leave the task up to you, Sirius. I am certain Auror Tonks and Harry will be able to provide all the help you need."

Harry didn't miss the annoyed looks that passed on the faces of the three male Aurors. With the announcement that Harry Potter would not be on the Hogwarts Express, the chance to actually speak to the-boy-who-lived about recent events was becoming more and more difficult. Sirius and Remus had known what they were doing when they requested that Harry come directly to Hogwarts. Dumbledore also knew what he was doing by keeping Harry away from the three Aurors who were not members of the Order.

The meeting had lasted just over an hour and focused on the arrival of the students this evening. Harry and Sirius would not be interfering with the Aurors' duty but would offer assistance and even information if it was needed. Harry and Sirius would also be present to keep the students from panicking since the majority of the students were fond of the two of them. On the other hand, if there were any problems involving Harry's safety, Sirius was instructed to remove Harry from the situation while the Aurors focused on the problem. Harry was not allowed to participate.

Harry and Sirius would be positioned by the Thestral drawn carriages while the Aurors were more widely spread out. Hagrid would be helping the first years into the boats and the new teacher, Professor Slughorn, would also be there if it was necessary. Harry's attention had peeked at the first mention of the latest attempt at a Defense teacher but nothing else had been said about him. He wanted to know if Slughorn could be trusted or not and, more importantly, if he was a decent teacher. With the war, having a teacher who would actually teach Defense like Sirius did last year was more important than ever.

When the meeting was over, Harry, Sirius and Tonks were off to seal the secret passages. Harry tried to find out more about Professor Slughorn but all he found out was that Slughorn's first name was Horace and that he was a former teacher who Dumbledore had coaxed out of retirement. _Well, at least he knows what he's teaching._ That was a little reassuring. _Let's just hope this new teacher isn't a spy for the Ministry or for Voldemort._

Sirius and Tonks preformed most of the charms on the secret passages while explaining exactly what they were doing for Harry's sake. Each secret passage was sealed on both ends and charmed to emit an alarm if anything breached the barriers. Different charms were used depending on how accessible the secret passage was. Those that weren't blocked had significantly stronger and more complicated charms. Just by watching his godfather and 'aunt', Harry realized that there was so much more he needed to learn.

Once everything was sealed, Harry and Sirius met up with Remus who was still in his hospital wing. Tonks grudgingly had to return to her fellow Aurors to check the grounds once again. She made no effort to hide her dislike of her coworkers and the fact that Scrimgeour had asked them to find out whatever they could about Harry. "Scrimgeour doesn't trust me, of course, because I refuse to tell him anything," Tonks had said. "The only reason I actually know is because I overheard them plotting on how to get you alone, Harry. The only reason I'm here is because Dumbledore asked for me."

Remus had listened carefully to everything Sirius and Harry had told him what they had learned. None of it surprised him although Tonks' revelation that she wasn't trusted unsettled him. At the moment, there weren't many Aurors that were willing to stand against the Ministry. Tonks and Shacklebolt were really the only Aurors that the Order trusted completely. The problem was Shacklebolt was currently away on assignment for the Ministry making it nearly impossible for the Order to learn anything.

After a quiet lunch, Harry met with Madam Pomfrey and scheduled training with her for Sunday mornings with the possibility of adding a day during the week if his schedule allowed it. They would be covering basic remedies and antidotes to start off with. Harry wouldn't necessarily be given any homework but he would be given research materials that would be beneficial if he read them. Madam Pomfrey was aware that Harry already had a busy schedule and wasn't about to push him to exhaustion.

With the conclusion of all business in the hospital wing, Harry helped Sirius and Remus settle in. There was a lot of rearranging that needed to be done to make the place more accessible for Remus. Rooms needed to be swapped so Remus was the closest to the bathroom, furniture needed to be moved and precautions needed to be set in case Remus needed help. Sirius wanted to be prepared for anything and he told Remus as much. "I lost you two once," he said in his defense. "I'm not going to lose you two again."

They were nearly finished when a knock at the door caused all three of them to jump. "Open up, Sirius!" Tonks called out. "We need to talk!"

Sirius let out a groan as he opened the door and stepped aside for Tonks to enter with Professor Dumbledore following her. "Is there a problem?" he asked guardedly as he closed the door.

"Not a problem," Professor Dumbledore said pleasantly. "I just wanted to clarify a few details concerning tonight and concerning Harry in general."

Sirius glanced over at Harry who was sitting beside Remus before returning his gaze to Dumbledore. Nervousness and protectiveness filled the air. Harry instantly knew this wasn't going to be a pleasant discussion. Sirius was already taking the defensive position which meant he wasn't going to listen to anything Dumbledore had to say. An arm wrapped around his shoulders, causing Harry to jump and look into Remus' understanding gaze. It seemed he wasn't the only one to see the upcoming argument.

Professor Dumbledore looked at Sirius for a long moment before he let out a tired sigh. "Sirius, I know you are still uncomfortable with Harry being at the train station this evening. I give you my word. Harry will be protected. I just didn't want the Aurors to focus on anything other than their duty to protect the students."

Sirius blinked at Dumbledore in surprise. "You thought they would use tonight to question Harry?" he asked.

"I know they will do whatever they need to do in order to follow through with their orders," Dumbledore said gravely then looked directly at Harry. "This is why, Harry, I want you to carry your invisibility cloak with you at all times. It also wouldn't hurt to refrain from walking around alone."

Sirius ran a hand over his face as he sat down in a nearby chair. All of the tension had suddenly vanished and was replaced with a quiet acceptance. The four adults in the room clearly wanted the same thing and were willing to do whatever was necessary to make sure it happened. "Is there anyone we can trust besides Tonks?" Sirius asked.

"Not with what we know now, Sirius," Professor Dumbledore said evenly then looked back at Harry. "That is the reason I suggest you keep any discoveries to yourself, Harry. If you learn anything, come to my office after the feast. If you sense something that can not wait, please do not hesitate to tell Sirius."

Harry nodded. It was all really self explanatory. If he wanted to keep this a secret, drawing attention was the last thing he could afford to do. The only problem he could think of would be if his empathy were to act up like it had earlier. "Do you really expect a problem tonight, sir?" asked Harry.

"It does not hurt to be prepared, Harry," Professor Dumbledore said evasively. "The students are bound to be nervous coming to school with the wizarding world at war. With the presence of Aurors, hopefully they will feel reassured that they are indeed safe at Hogwarts." With a smile, Dumbledore turned to address the entire group. "And now on to the other matter that brought me here. I believe something should be said to the staff to prepare them if Harry's empathy were to overpower him."

"Absolutely not!" Sirius exclaimed as he jumped to his feet.

"Sirius, don't!" Remus said strongly as he shakily stood up. "Dumbledore didn't say we had to tell them Harry's empathic. If Slughorn found out, the entire Ministry would know within a day. Everyone knows Voldemort had Harry's magic suppressed. All we have to say is Harry is still experiencing magical fluctuations. The only person who would possibly question it excuse would be Severus and he won't say anything. Sirius, you saw what happened this morning. It could happen."

Sirius rubbed his eyes as he shook his head, clearly not liking the idea. "Harry, go change into your robes," he said tiredly.

With a nervous glance, Harry left for his room. He really hated that he was causing so much trouble but Dumbledore and Remus had a point. He couldn't afford the questions that would be asked if his empathy was to act up again. He couldn't bear the looks that would come with the revelations. Ron and Hermione had accepted him but that didn't mean everyone else would. Even in the wizarding world, people don't always accept those who are different.

Harry had always kept a set of everything in his room just in case, including school robes. Once he had changed, Harry subconsciously checked to make sure the legacy pendants were still around his neck and Dumbledore's phoenix ring was still on his finger. His wand was still hidden in his wand holster and his sai were secure in his belt. Harry could only think of one thing that was missing. "Dobby?" he called out.

There was a loud crack and Dobby appeared in front of Harry. "Harry Potter, sir, call Dobby?" Dobby asked eagerly.

Harry nodded. "I need my trunk, Dobby," he said patiently. "Could you—" Dobby snapped his fingers and the trunk was in front of Harry's feet. "Er—thanks," he said opening the trunk and pulling out his invisibility cloak. The question now was where to put it? With a flick of the wrist, Harry had his wand in hand and created a pocket in his cloak that would hold the invisibility cloak safely. He closed the trunk and before he could say anything to Dobby, the trunk was gone.

"Dobby do anything more for Harry Potter, sir?" Dobby asked eagerly.

Harry couldn't help smiling at the house elf as he re-holstered his wand. Dobby was just so eager to please. "That'll be all, Dobby," he said. "Thanks. I don't know what I'd do without you." Dobby stared at Harry with wide eyes that began to fill with tears before he vanished with a loud crack. Harry could only let out a sigh before leaving his room. Any sort of compliment always left the house elf in tears. Sometimes Harry wondered what the Malfoys had actually done to Dobby when he had still been their servant.

Entering the common room, Harry quickly noticed that Dumbledore was gone. Remus was back to sitting on the sofa couch in front of the fireplace while Sirius and Tonks were standing off to the side, as if they were impatiently waiting. Harry desperately wanted to ask what had happened but fought to keep his mouth shut. The tension in the room was back and the frustration he was currently senses only strengthened his decision. He knew Sirius and Remus wouldn't hide anything important from him. They had promised and they never broke their promises. _They just need to calm down. That has to be it._

"We should go," Sirius said as he turned to the door. "We don't want to be late."

"Just a moment, Sirius" Remus said firmly. "Harry deserves to know why he was sent out of the room." He turned to face Harry with a compassionate look on his face. "We're not trying to hide anything from you, cub. Right now all we have are a bunch of suspicions but as soon as anything is confirmed we'll let you know, all right?"

That was understandable. It had been the same reasoning Sirius and Remus had used last year. They didn't want to worry Harry on matters that may turn out to be false. The only problem with that reasoning was the fact that they still felt that Harry couldn't determine for himself what he should worry about or not. _Probably because I usually worry about everything._ "You do realize that in a year I will be old enough to make my own decisions, right?" Harry asked with a sigh. "I know you want to protect me but the truth of it all is that you won't always be there to tell me what to do."

Remus reached out and took hold of Harry's hand. "We know that, cub," he said gently. "We know you're not a little boy anymore but we also know that assumptions and rumors can create a lot of problems or even create a false sense of security. It is better if you were not put in that position. Just stay on guard and tell someone if you sense anything out of the ordinary, all right?"

Harry let out a long breath and nodded. How could he argue with that? With a grateful smile, Harry bid farewell and left with Sirius and Tonks. Not much was said the entire way to the Entrance Hall where the other three Aurors were waiting for them. All three men were tall and lean, giving off waves of impatience and anger as they scowled at Harry. Clearly they weren't happy about a teenager accompanying them. _This is going to be a long night. I can just feel it._

Sirius must have noticed the looks because he placed a protective hand on Harry's shoulder and steered him out of the Entrance Hall, down the stairs and to the waiting carriage that was being pulled by a thestral. The strange horse-like creatures were still intimidating. They were incredibly thin with heads that resembled ones that belonged to dragons, pupil-less eyes, and black, leathery wings that resembled ones found on bats. This was the first time Harry had actually seen the creatures pulling the carriages, bringing back the reason why Harry could see them. Only those who had seen death could actually see the creatures.

The murder of Cedric Diggory after the third task of the Triwizard Tournament had been the start of it all in so many ways. Letting out a sigh, Harry stepped up into the carriage that smelled of mold and straw. That night felt like an entire lifetime ago when it was actually just over a year ago. So much had happened since then. So much had changed since then.

Harry barely noticed everyone else climbing into the carriage and squeezing to fit. He stared out at the lake which was reflecting the sun in its final stage in setting. The purple and red sky would soon be replaced with darkness. Closing his eyes, Harry reached out and still felt the waves of impatience and anger but there were waves of concern, nervousness and protectiveness with it. He could only imagine the glares Sirius was giving the Aurors at the moment. The thought made Harry smile. Even though he didn't want to be shielded from everything, it was still nice to have someone who was always willing to stick up for you.

When they finally reached the Hogsmeade Station, darkness had fallen completely and the faint sound of a train approaching could be heard. Tonks gave Harry a wink as she climbed out of the carriage and followed her fellow Aurors by spreading out along the platform. Harry and Sirius followed suit and took their positions near the first couple of carriages. Looking to his right, Harry could see Hagrid waiting by the boats with his lantern in hand. The giant of a man looked exactly the same with his long, shaggy main of hair and wild, tangled beard. He was intimidating at first sight but he was actually one of the nicest people Harry knew. Hagrid noticed Harry and waved, earning a wave from Harry in return.

"So what were you and Remus arguing about?" Harry asked softly as he looked at his godfather.

Sirius suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Ah—well—you know—just an old topic that we differ on opinion," he said pinching the bridge of his nose. "Moony thinks I'm overreacting but he wasn't there when you were missing. He wasn't there when you had been taken to Voldemort. You were there for three days having Merlin knows what done to you while—"

"—this is about Snape, isn't it?" Harry interrupted in a hushed voice so the Aurors wouldn't overhear.

Sirius quickly looked at Harry with a protective gaze. "He could have gotten you out," he said just as quietly. "He could have given you a portkey, placed a tracking spell on you or even snuck you out himself. But no. He had to leave you there and tell us in excruciating detail what Voldemort was doing to you. I don't trust him, Harry. I never have."

Harry couldn't block the strong waves of protectiveness that were rushing over him. He could tell there was more to Sirius' defense but wondered whether it related to the present or the past. Sirius could certainly hold a grudge better than anyone Harry knew. He had seen it with Kreacher, Professor Dumbledore, the Ministry, and now Professor Snape. "He's a spy, Sirius," Harry said at last. "Did you really expect him to sacrifice everything because of my thick-headedness? He healed me. I'm glad he was there rather than someone else who wouldn't have been as honorable as he had been."

Sirius winced at the comment and looked away. They had never discussed what _could have_ happened to Harry. It had been one of those forbidden topics that no one could gather the courage to bring up. "But he left you there completely defenseless," he said softly.

"Yet I still escaped," Harry countered. The light from the train could be seen clearly now. They only had a few minutes before the platform was filled with students. "Look, we all have our opinions on Snape. Would I be willing to spend my free time with him? Not unless I had no other choice. Do I trust him _not_ to kill me? Yes. He was the one who taught me Occlumency last term. Can you imagine what would have happened if I fell for Voldemort's trap and believed those dreams he was giving me? We all know what happened when I believed he was my father."

Sirius let out a long sigh and wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders. "I know, Pronglet," he said wearily. "I know. Dumbledore trusts him, Moony trusts him and even you trust him…to an extent. I just can't. There's too much history between us. The way he's treated you because of James…"

Harry leaned into the one armed embrace and grinned. "Well, I never said he wasn't a bitter old git now did I?" he asked.

Sirius let out a bark like laugh and pulled Harry closer. "No you didn't," he said with a large smile. "At least I'm not alone in that aspect. We just won't tell Moony, all right?"

Harry nodded, relieved that he had steered the conversation away from the ghosts of the past. They had a job to do and they needed to focus on the present. Regardless of what Sirius believed, Harry knew he should be grateful for what Snape had done for him when he was prisoner. If Snape hadn't acted when he did, Harry knew he would have more scars than the one on his neck. _Snape had no choice. He couldn't risk his position to do anything else. He couldn't let Voldemort suspect anything._

The sound of the train whistle pulled Harry out of his thoughts. Sirius pulled away and lost his smile. He stood tall looking like the rest of the Aurors, serious and professional. Harry suddenly realized this was what Sirius' life had been before Azkaban. This was what Sirius' life would be like if the Ministry had given him a trial all those years ago. Sirius would be an Auror but would he be faithful to the Ministry or to Dumbledore? _Dumbledore.__ Sirius was a part of the Order and still is. _

Harry watched as the scarlet steam engine slowly came to a stop at the platform. Closing his eyes, he focused on his breathing while reminding himself to focus. He could do this. It was just like the hospital. Concentrate and follow your instincts. The doors on the train slid open. Harry watched as students started to exit the train. Chatter broke out as students started to walk towards the carriages. Relaxing, Harry reached out and felt subtle waves of excitement mixed with fear and nervousness. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Hagrid called out, his voice thundering over all of the chatter.

First years students separated from the rest and walked towards Hagrid. Harry reached out once again and felt an overabundance of nervousness. He could relate. He remembered how nervous he had been when he had arrived here six years ago, afraid that he would be sent home. "Harry!"

Before Harry could respond, he felt something run into him and arms wrap around him. His vision was blurred by bushy hair, alerting Harry that Hermione was currently hugging him. He returned the embrace before gently pushing her away. "Hermione, we saw each other a few days ago," he said with a smile. "There's no way you could have missed me that much."

Hermione blushed as Ron and Ginny approached with the rest of the Gryffindor sixth years following them, all of them trying to get a good look at Harry. "Well, the train ride wasn't the same without you," she said. "Oh! Just to warn you, Professor Slughorn is apparently looking for you."

"He kept asking about you during his little lunch date," Ginny said as she rolled her eyes in annoyance. "He wanted to know everything about you."

Harry sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to push away the annoyance that was rising in him. _Great.__ Just great._ "Thanks for the warning," he said sincerely. "You better get moving. You're holding up the line."

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry for a moment before they both nodded. Hermione stepped into the carriage followed by Ginny and Dean while Ron took a step closer to Harry. "Be careful," he said quietly. "Malfoy's been talking about avenging his father by making you pay."

_Not that I expected anything else from Malfoy._ "I'll keep my guard up," Harry said just as softly. "Thanks for the warning."

With a nod, Ron stepped into the carriage and it took off for Hogwarts. Neville and Seamus gave Harry a smile as they passed and entered the next carriage which Harry returned. Waves of relief and admiration rolled off them leaving Harry slightly uncomfortable. He didn't want to be admired. He really hadn't done anything that could be considered admirable, at least in his opinion. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil winked and giggled at Harry as they passed him to step into the carriage. Harry couldn't describe the emotion he felt when they passed but it did make him extremely uncomfortable.

For the next half hour, Harry was hit by a wide variety of emotions along with several bone crunching embraces. Cho Chang, Luna Lovegood and Hannah Abbot (who had been members of the Council for the D.A.) could barely hide their excitement for seeing Harry alive and healthy. Most of the students had been surprised to see Harry without his glasses and some had even walked past him without a second glance. There were others, though, who Harry wished hadn't noticed him. A group of fourth year Gryffindor girls were nearly drooling when they caught sight of Harry who had been helping a small second year into the carriage at the time. Once again Harry had been hit with a strong wave of an indescribable emotion that made him feel extremely uncomfortable. He had been extremely relieved when their carriage was out of sight.

Just like he promised Ron, Harry kept himself alert for any sign of danger from Malfoy. When he had finally caught sight of the sixth year Slytherin, he wasn't surprised to see him surrounded by his fellow Slytherins. Intense anger and hate pushed away every other emotion as the Slytherins passed him for the carriages but additional feelings poked in when Malfoy passed. Waves of dread, nervousness and intense fear nearly blew Harry off his feet. These weren't emotions he was expecting from Draco Malfoy. What could have possibly happened to Malfoy over the summer to cause such a change?

Harry also met Professor Slughorn who seemed almost gleeful to finally meet the-boy-who-lived. The enormously fat, bald, old man with a shiny bald head and great silvery mustache reminded Harry of a walrus. The new teacher wore a velvet robes that seemed to make his large belly stand out all the more. It had taken every ounce of self control for Harry not to hex the man who sprouted off question after question. Sirius, however, was not as controlled and nearly growled when he ordered Slughorn to get in a carriage since he was holding everyone up.

When the final group of students had entered their carriage, Harry turned to Sirius who finally relaxed and wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders. "You did well, kiddo. I'm proud of you," he said softly. "Did you sense anything?" Harry nodded. "All right. I'll tell Dumbledore we'll meet with him after the feast."

"No problems on our end," Tonks said as she approached. "You two better get up to the castle. The sorting is probably going to start soon. We'll finish up with a final sweep."

Sirius nodded as he ushered Harry to a waiting carriage. "Don't let them give you a hard time, Tonks," he said with a grin. "A few hexes could also shut them up real quick."

Tonks rolled her eyes. "I would but I prefer to be employed in the morning," she said dryly.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders and followed Harry into the carriage. The carriage moved quickly to the gates which were slowly closing. Harry watched as the gate slowly moved, creaking loudly every time it moved. The carriage continued at its pace, not caring that the gates were nearly closed. Harry quickly looked at Sirius only to see his godfather looking at him amusingly.

Sirius grinned as he ruffled Harry's hair. "Don't worry, Pronglet," he said. "We'll get there."

Harry tried to relax as the carriage passed the gates just before they closed. The carriage continued on its brisk pace towards the castle. The lake was lost in the darkness now along with the rest of the grounds. All that could be seen were the lights from the castle herself. The darkness seemed to be everywhere, except Hogwarts, but this darkness was different from any normal darkness. This darkness was calming, soothing. Closing his eyes, Harry let his worries leave him. He didn't know if it was Hogwarts reaching out to him again or not. All he knew was he felt at peace, at home.

The carriage pulled up to the front doors that were completely absent of people. Sirius jumped out and waited as Harry climbed out carefully. Together, they walked up the stairs into the castle, not stopping as they passed Argus Filch, the caretaker. They hurried up the stairs to the partially opened doors and slid into the Great Hall. The four house tables were filled with students. Silence filled the hall as the Sorting Hat was placed on the head of a nervous dark haired boy. Harry and Sirius remained by the doors, in the shadows. Neither of them wanted to interrupt.

"Gryffindor!" the Sorting Hat shouted.

Cheers broke out at the Gryffindor table as the final first year jumped off the stool and ran to his house table. Chatter broke out as Professor McGonagall put the stool and Sorting Hat aside. Sirius and Harry took the opportunity to move to their designated spots. Sirius walked briskly to the Head Table while Harry moved to the open spot between Ron and Hermione. Ron and Hermione opened their mouths to say something but stopped when the chatter suddenly died. Everyone turned to the Head Table as Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet. No one missed Sirius stopping at Dumbledore's side, whispering a few words before moving to his seat next to Hagrid.

It surprised Harry to see that the Professor Trelawney, the Divination teacher, was sitting on Sirius' other side. She rarely attended any of the meals before. Why now? The eccentric woman looked just as odd as Harry remembered her. She seemed to be covered with beads and trailing shawls. Her eyes were magnified to an enormous size by her large spectacles. Remembering the number of times she had predicted his death, Harry was glad he had no intention of continuing Divination.

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat as he looked out at the students and smiled, showing no sign of whether Sirius' news was upsetting or relieving. "To our newcomers," he said as he stretched his arms out wide, "welcome! To our returning students, welcome back! Now, I know all of you are famished so tuck in!"

There was an outbreak of applause as Dumbledore sat down. Food appeared out of nowhere on the five long tables which were now groaning under the weight. Everyone instantly started piling food onto their plates. Taking a quick glance around, Harry was glad that his entrance hadn't caused as much of a distraction as Sirius'. No one seemed to be paying any attention to him. Cautiously reaching out, Harry picked up soft hints of excitement, eagerness and contentment. That was reassuring. At least no one would be causing problems during dinner.

A nudge at Harry's right snapped him out of his thoughts as he quickly turned to see Hermione looking at him. "Is everything all right, Harry?" she asked as quietly as she could but loud enough for Harry to hear her. "Did something happen on the platform?"

Harry leaned in and smiled. "Everything's fine," he said sincerely. "Just a quick check." Hermione's worry changed to understanding. Harry had told her and Ron in one of their long discussions how dependent he had become with his empathy to check for danger nearby. "You know me. I'm nearly as paranoid as Moody."

Hermione smiled as she patted his arm. "I really don't think that's possible, Harry," she said. "You still trust the house elves not to poison you."

"That's because I have Dobby looking out for me," Harry said with a shrug. "He's nearly as overprotective as Sirius and Remus, maybe even more so considering the amount of fights he and Kreacher were in the past month."

"So Harry," Seamus said from across the table. "What were you and Professor Black doing on the Platform? Did Dumbledore really expect an attack?"

The conversation around them quickly ceased as everyone awaited Harry to answer. Harry let out a long breath. _This is going to be a really long night._ "No, Seamus," Harry said truthfully. "Professor Dumbledore didn't expect an attack but it doesn't hurt to be prepared. Sirius and I have a better knowledge of the students than the Aurors. We knew who to keep an eye on to prevent any problems."

Seamus' eyes widened in understanding. "Oh!" he said thoughtfully. "That makes sense once you think about it."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Harry held back a sigh of relief. It hadn't exactly been a lie but it certainly hadn't been the truth either. He had to wonder how often he would have to rely on half-truths this year to prevent everyone from finding out the truth. _Looks like nothing's changed._ Harry quickly banished the thought. It was different this time. Ron and Hermione knew. They promised they would help when they could.

"How _are_ you, Harry?" asked Parvati with a dreamy smile. "Ron and Hermione wouldn't tell us much." Hermione moved to say something. "We're only worried, Hermione," Parvati insisted. "Harry's our friend too. All we know is what's been published in the 'Daily Prophet'."

"Which is normally rubbish," Harry said firmly. "Yes, I was Voldemort's—" Harry had to bite back his frustration when people around him gasped and flinched—"prisoner and yes, he suppressed my magic so I couldn't fight back magically. What I went through is really no one's business but my own. Having your magic suppressed isn't a picnic and having it restored is even worse. That's all I'll tell you."

Harry felt a hand on his right shoulder and another on his left arm. He knew Ron and Hermione were reminding him that they were there if he needed them. Waves of sympathy, concern and protectiveness wrapped around him. No one spoke for a long time but slowly, they all returned to eating their dinner. When it was clear that everyone would really leave Harry alone, Ron and Hermione returned to their dinner. Nothing was really said throughout the rest of the meal except for when Nearly Headless Nick floated by for a visit, asking how Harry was doing. Harry was polite and friendly but it was obvious that Nearly Headless Nick also wanted to know if the rumors were true.

When the conversations suddenly diminished, Harry looked towards the Head Table to see Professor Dumbledore standing. "Now that everyone is fed and watered," he said pleasantly, "the very best of evenings to you all! A few start of the term notices. Mr. Filch, out caretaker, has asked me to inform you all that there is a complete ban on any joke items bought at the shop called Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Those of you who wish to play for your House Quidditch teams should give your name to your Head of House as usual. We are also looking for new Quidditch commentators, who should also do likewise."

A wave of chatter filled the room only to die as quickly as it began. "We are pleased to welcome a new member to our staff this year," Professor Dumbledore continued. "Professor Slughorn,—" Slughorn rose to his feet, smiling proudly, "—a former colleague of mine has agreed to resume his old post of Potions master."

Harry's eyes widened at the statement as another round of chatter broke out. _Potions?_ But that meant…no…it wasn't possible. Dumbledore wouldn't! Would he?

Dumbledore raised his hands and the chatter died once again. "Professor Snape, meanwhile, will be taking the positions of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," he said then paused as gasps and chatter once again broke out.

_He would._ Harry didn't know what he was feeling at the moment. Why didn't someone tell him? Why didn't Sirius or Remus warn him? _At least I know why Sirius is so reluctant to believe that Snape is anything but evil._

"I can't believe this," Ron muttered in disgust. "Just when I thought I didn't have to deal with the greasy git again—"

"Well, at least we know it's his final year here," said Dean causing everyone to look at him in confusion. "The job's jinxed! No ones lasted more than a year! But if Snape's the Defense teacher than what's Professor Black doing up there?"

Dumbledore cleared his throat once again and the loud chatter slowly decreased, although there were people still whispering to each other. "One other change," he said pleasantly. "Many of you recognize the presence of Sirius Black, the Defense instructor for the second half of last year. Due to injuries sustained recently, Remus Lupin is currently unable to continue as your advisor. Sirius Black has agreed to substitute in his absence. For those of you new to Hogwarts, the student advisor is here to listen to any concerns or problems you may have whether it is personal or school related. Anything you say to Mr. Black is completely confidential."

A round of applause erupted for Sirius smiled and waved. Once the applause ended, Dumbledore continued. "Now, as everyone is aware, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large," he said seriously. "They are gaining strength by the day so I cannot stress enough how dangerous the current situation is. We all must remain vigilant for our safety and the safety of those around us. The castle's magical defenses have been strengthened over the summer however we all must refrain from carelessness. There are new security restrictions which I urge all of you to abide—in particular, the rule that you are not to be out after hours. If you notice anything strange or suspicions, report it to a member of the staff immediately. I implore you all to conduct yourselves with the utmost regard for your own safety and the safety of others."

There was a deafening silence that filled the hall. After giving everyone a moment to digest the warnings, Dumbledore continued once again. "Now, however, your beds await you," he said pleasantly. "I am aware that a good night's rest is a top priority for the majority of you for your lessons tomorrow. Therefore, let us say good night."

Everyone slowly rose to their feet and made their way out of the Great Hall. Harry hesitated. Staring at the Head Table, he met Sirius' stare and caught a discreet nod, Harry's signal to do what they had arranged rather than what Professor Dumbledore had told everyone to do.

"Harry, are you coming?" Hermione asked, causing everyone around them to stop and listen.

Harry shook his head. "I have a meeting with Professor Dumbledore and Sirius," he said. "I won't be long, I promise."

Hermione nodded reluctantly and gave Harry the password to the Gryffindor Tower before leaving with the first years. Ron seemed to be a little more hesitant but eventually left with Neville and Seamus, clearly trying to stay away from Ginny and Dean who were holding hands. Once the crowd had lessened somewhat, Harry made his way to the Head Table where Sirius was waiting for them. Sirius didn't waste any time before wrapping an arm about Harry's shoulders and pulling Harry close.

"I knew I should have warned you," Sirius said sincerely as he steered Harry out of the teacher's exit. "I'm sorry, kiddo. I was shocked to hear it too."

Harry barely paid attention as Sirius took the quickest route to Dumbledore's office. "You realize that people are already saying Snape won't last more than a year, right?" he asked quietly. "What are we going to do? What about the D.A.? Professor Snape never approved of it—"

"—slow down, Harry," Sirius said reassuringly. "I've already talked to Dumbledore about your training. He agrees that we should continue and promised to talk to Snape about it. As far as the D.A. goes, were you actually planning on continuing?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I haven't talked about it with the Council or any of the other members but I wanted to keep the option open," he said truthfully. "I mean, no one else really has done what you and Moony have done over the years. We're at war and the entire school is filled with children who would be killed in a heartbeat because they can't defend themselves properly. They think of a duel with rules. You've taught me to think outside the box, to use whatever I can to win. _That_ was what saved me that night at the Ministry."

Sirius abruptly stopped walking and turned Harry so they were face to face. Blue eyes met green. "No Harry," Sirius said firmly. "_You_ saved yourself that night. No amount of skill can help you if your heart isn't in it. I watched that duel. Believe me when I tell you, I can see why Scrimgeour is interested in you. You could be an amazing Auror if that was what you wanted. Very few Aurors focus as much as we have on Muggle fighting. Your duel with Voldemort proved what an asset it could be."

Harry shrugged his shoulders, not really knowing what to say. "Sirius, it's really not that big of a deal," he said uncomfortably. "I didn't even think about what I was doing. I never do. I always react and just do what I can to stay alive."

Sirius smiled and ruffled Harry's hair. "I know, kiddo, I know," he said then looked over Harry's shoulder. "Come on. Dumbledore's waiting for us."

Harry nodded and followed Sirius the rest of the way to Professor Dumbledore's office. He was starting to feel the affects of the long day and hoped that the meeting wouldn't be a long one. They reached the gargoyle statue in no time with Sirius saying the password as they approached. The statue moved to reveal the revolving staircase which allowed Harry and Sirius to step on and walk up the stairs without stopping. Soon enough, they reached the door to Dumbledore's office. Sirius knocked three times and barely waiting for Dumbledore's voice saying "_Enter_" before he opened the door and stepped inside.

"Ah," Dumbledore said pleasantly from behind his desk. "Just the two I was expecting. Please, have a seat." Harry and Sirius sat down in the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. "I understand that you were successful tonight, Harry. Would you please tell me what you felt?"

Harry rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He really hoped that he wasn't about to cause a lot of problems. "Well, there were a few people that caught my attention," he said carefully. "Malfoy was certainly the most overwhelming. I've never felt such fear, dread, nervousness, anger…you name it. There wasn't one _good_ emotion coming off of him. It was almost like he's projecting every bad emotion out there."

Dumbledore sat back in his chair and looked at Harry thoughtfully. "I see," he said softly. "That is most unsettling. I will speak to Professor Snape. I highly doubt Draco will seek you out, Sirius, considering what has happened recently. I have no doubt Draco has quite a bit of anger towards you, Harry, so I must insist that you keep your distance for the time being."

Harry nodded in acceptance. He had no problem staying far away from Malfoy. It was usually Malfoy that had a problem staying away from him. In the past, it had been Malfoy's jealousy that had driven him to numerous detentions and even being suspended from the Slytherin Quidditch team. The only thing Malfoy had left was his Prefect status. Was he really willing to risk that too because of a stupid rivalry?

"Very well," Professor Dumbledore said with a smile. "Was there anyone else, Harry?"

Harry thought for a moment. How much did Dumbledore really want to know? "Well, the Slytherins who were with Malfoy were projecting a lot of hate and anger but I don't know if it was just because I was there or not," he said uncertainly. "That's probably the biggest problem. I can sense what people are feeling but I don't know what they're feeling the emotion towards."

Dumbledore smiled as he leaned forward and enfolded his long fingers. "Exactly Harry," he said proudly. "As far as you know those students may have been thinking about Voldemort or even me. It is imperative not to make assumptions. Many people assume you are 'The Chosen One' because of one article the 'Daily Prophet' published and because what you have survived. These emotions you are sensing are disconcerting but not surprising. Anything else?"

Harry shrugged helplessly. "There really wasn't anything else," he said uncomfortably. _Nothing worth mentioning anyways._

Unfortunately his unconvincing tone was noticed by both Dumbledore and Sirius. "Harry," Sirius warned. "If you felt something it would be better if you told us."

Harry could feel his face heat as he covered his face with his hands, trying to cover his embarrassment. _This would only happen to me._ "There were just several groups of girls who gave me a weird feeling" he said his voice partially muffed through his hands. Slowly, Harry lowered his hands to see twinkling in Dumbledore's eyes and Sirius trying to keep himself from laughing. Anger quickly pushed any embarrassment away. "I didn't like it all right!" Harry said defensively. "Whatever they were projecting, it made me feel…uncomfortable."

Sirius couldn't hold it in any longer and busted out laughing. Harry couldn't believe it. His hands balled into tight fists as his anger increased. How could Sirius find this funny? How could Sirius be laughing at him? Not wanting to start a fight in front of Dumbledore, Harry stood up and went for the door. He knew he never should have said anything.

Sirius' laughter died at the sight of Harry's tense stature. "Harry, wait!" he called out as Harry reached for the doorknob. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh. I just—"

"—save it!" Harry said through his teeth as he turned around and glared at Sirius. "I know I'm hopeless! You don't have to rub it in! I'm sorry if I'm completely clueless but let me remind you of something: I grew up with the Dursleys who taught me I was nothing more than an ungrateful freak! I have an insane murderer after me because of some Prophecy some crackpot made years ago! My life is constantly in danger so excuse me for not finding the time to understand anything that a _normal_ teenager would understand! I am telling you what I felt from some stupid ability that I never asked for and never wanted! If you think you can do any better, you're welcome to try!"

Without waiting for a response, Harry turned, opened the door and left. He didn't care that Sirius was calling for him to come back. He didn't care that he was walking alone, something he had been told not to do. At the moment, Harry was too angry to think about anything other than getting as far from Sirius as possible. It was another one of the forbidden topics that Sirius refused to discuss so how could he be expected to know anything?

Subtle waves of compassion and sympathy washed over Harry, nearly making him lose his footing. As he walked up the moving staircases, Harry brushed his hand against the walls, only to have the feelings intensify. Soothing waves slowly calmed him with each step. By the time Harry reached the Fat Lady portrait to the Gryffindor Tower, his anger had faded but the hurt of Sirius' actions remained. He knew he probably overreacted but the long day in addition to his own frustration and irritation forced him to take offense that Sirius didn't understand this was something no one had ever talked to him about. What was the point of learning about relationships when Voldemort was trying to kill you?

Harry told the Fat Lady the password and watched as the portrait swung open. Closing his eyes, Harry sent his thanks to Hogwarts for calming him before he entered the Gryffindor Tower. He wasn't going to think about it anymore tonight. He knew Sirius would probably corner him tomorrow, apologize and make a joke so that all was forgotten. It still didn't change the fact that Harry was sixteen-years-old and had absolutely no idea what he should and shouldn't be feeling from people.

* * *


	10. Serious Discussions

Chapter 10

Serious Discussions

Harry had left the Gryffindor Tower extremely early the following morning. He had gone straight to bed last night, claiming exhaustion. Whether Ron and Hermione actually believed him, Harry didn't know. They didn't question him. They just let him go. Harry had been extremely grateful. He didn't think he could stand to relay what happened in Professor Dumbledore's office. He didn't think he could handle someone else laughing at him.

Out of desperation, Harry hurried towards the Marauder Quarters. Sirius would still be sleeping for some time yet which would give Harry plenty of time to talk to the one person who had always been serious with him no matter how embarrassing the topic had been. He needed to talk to Remus. Remus would explain everything, he always did.

In no time, Harry had reached the Marauder Quarters, whispered the password and quietly entered. The place was completely dark as Harry maneuvered his way to Remus' bedroom. The door was partially opened allowing Harry to poke his head in and see Remus sleeping peacefully. There was a slight amount of sunlight that was coming through the window on the far end of the room allowing Harry to see without difficulty. As quietly as possible, Harry entered the room, pulled up a chair and sat down at Remus' bedside. He knew he had some time to think of something to say that wouldn't make him sound like an idiot. Chances were Sirius and already mentioned the situation so Remus had an idea what was going on.

Leaning forward in his chair, Harry held his head in his hands as he tried to think. How do you tell someone that you have no idea what you're feeling from others without sounding like an idiot? The more he thought about it, Harry didn't really care that he was severely lacking in the relationship department. What bothered him were these uncomfortable emotions he was sensing that were directed at him. He didn't like being thought of that way.

At the rustling of bedcovers, Harry quickly looked up to see Remus slowly opening his eyes before inhaling deeply and turning his head to see Harry. "Good morning, cub," Remus said, his voice still rather thick with sleep. "You could have woken me, you know."

Harry shook his head. "You need your sleep," he said quietly. "Madam Pomfrey—"

"—is extremely overprotective when it comes to us," Remus said with a smile as he slowly sat up and ran a hand through his hair. "You know that more than anyone." He cast a long look at Harry before moving over slightly and patting on the bed. "Come on, Harry. I think this talk is long overdue." Harry sat down on the edge of bed still fidgeting slightly. "I spoke with Sirius last night and believe me, did he get an earful," Remus said with a smirk. "This is new territory for us as well as you. It's one thing to feel your own emotions but to put them into words, especially when some of them are emotions you would rather not discuss…well, let's just say I understand why you were so uncomfortable."

Harry's gaze fell as he let out a sigh. Remus had a point. How do you put actual emotions into words? "So I'm not hopeless?" Harry asked softly.

"No, Harry," Remus said sincerely. "You are anything but hopeless. I have a feeling those girls last night were feeling some sort of attraction towards you." Harry covered his face with his hand to hide his embarrassment. "There are a number of emotions that coincide with attraction: adoration, infatuation, love…lust…"

Harry quickly looked up at Remus with wide eyes. He did _not_ just hear that. "Remus, these girls were fourteen-years-old!" he protested. "There's no way—"

"—different people mature at different times, cub," Remus said patiently, "You said what you felt made you feel uncomfortable?" Harry nodded. "Well, it was most likely an infatuation or even a strong crush. I highly doubt fourteen-year-olds would know what lust is but you never know. I believe Hermione warned you about what you would possibly be facing this year." Harry nodded again. "Those girls find you appealing, Harry. That is what you are sensing. You have always been a private person so I can understand why you would feel uncomfortable with that."

Harry couldn't help groaning in frustration. This was exactly what he didn't want. "They don't find me appealing," he protested. "They find the-boy-who-lived, 'The Chosen One' appealing!"

Remus looked at Harry sympathetically as he rested a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I know, cub," he said softly as he squeezed Harry's shoulder gently. "I know this must be hard for you. Finding someone is hard enough on its own without adding in your status and your empathy into the mix. This is where you are so different from your father. James knew girls found him attractive. He liked the attention. I think that is what Sirius found funny. You are attracting the same sort of attention your father did."

"How could he like this?" Harry asked in disgust.

"James wasn't empathic, Harry," Remus said with a smile. "He wasn't raised like you were or had to face all that you have when he was your age. James also wasn't forced to live in seclusion for his own safety. James was raised to be a proper pureblood wizard that was faithful to the light. You wouldn't believe all of the functions he had to attend with his parents. He was raised to be polite in the public eye, which is probably why he became such a prankster here. You, Harry, don't have that luxury. Your façade has to remain in place wherever you go."

That was certainly the truth. Harry really didn't know how to respond to that or even if there was a response. The more he heard about his father the more he realized how different he was from the man. "So what do I do?" asked Harry. "It's not like I can shut this off. How do I act normal when everything is telling me to run as far away as I possibly can?"

Remus looked thoughtful for a long moment before he let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. "I wish I could give you an answer," he said truthfully. "I'll talk to Poppy and see if there is some way to research empaths. Merlin knows I need something to do other than Order research. I guess the only advice I can give you is that if these emotions really do make you uncomfortable, than trust yourself. Have you ever felt uncomfortable around Hermione and Ginny?"

Harry thought for a long moment before shaking his head. "But they're my friends," he said with a shrug. "They've never thought of me that way. Ginny is like a sister and Hermione's one of my best friends."

"You trust them," Remus said with a smile.

Harry didn't have to think about it. "Yes, I trust them," he said. It was hard to hide his confusion. Why would that matter? "What are you getting at?"

Remus bit his lower lip, trying to keep a smile from escaping. "You told me that you have to actually 'reach out' in order to feel the emotions around you unless they're too overwhelming to ignore, right?" he asked. Harry nodded. "You use your empathy for reassurance, Harry. It's another line of defense for you but you don't need that when you are around those you trust. Last night you were asked to dig deeper into the emotions of others than you usually do. I'm not surprised you felt what you did. I just wish we would have prepared you for the possibility."

In some strange way, that actually made sense. "So if I don't rely on it as much—"

"—I'm not saying that, Harry," Remus said quickly. "You shouldn't ignore this ability just because you don't like some of the results. All I'm saying is that you should experiment a little bit. Try to tone it down bit by bit until you have more control. This is why Poppy wanted you to be around people. You need to learn how to adapt and the only way of figuring out how is from trial and error. Maybe you can use a section in your journal for this to keep a record of everything you try. Think of it as your own little research project."

Harry scowled at Remus. "You couldn't help yourself," he said in disappointment. "You had to give me homework."

Remus let out a laugh as he squeezed Harry's shoulder again. "What can I say?" he asked helplessly. "Once a teacher, always a teacher. Just be careful and pace yourself. We don't want a repeat of what happened yesterday morning."

"That was completely different," Harry protested. "Hogwarts was just a little overexcited. She apologized for that." Remus looked at Harry incredulously. "Well she did," Harry said with a shrug. "She helped me calm down last night too. I don't know what's going on but it's nice to be able to sense her. It's almost like she's an actual person looking out for me."

Remus rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Once again I really don't know what to say," he said dumbfounded. "I don't recall Hogwarts actually communicating to someone before like she does with you. I'll speak to Sirius and Dumbledore about this but I don't think we should tell anyone else until we know more." Remus glanced at the window and noticed the amount of sunlight. "You should probably get moving, cub. You need to get you class list this morning and I believe you have training with Sirius right after breakfast."

Harry nodded and rose to his feet. "Thanks, Moony," he said sincerely. "I'll stop by after classes, okay?"

"If you have time, Harry," Remus said with a smile. "I remember my sixth year. Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration and Charms focus heavily on nonverbal spells. It's going to be a lot of hard work in addition to Quidditch, training, sessions with Poppy, lessons with Dumbledore and the D.A. if you want to continue that. If you're too busy, I understand."

Harry shook his head. No matter what he was involved in, nothing was going to stop him from spending time with his guardians. "I'll see you after class," he said firmly then bid farewell and left for the Great Hall. The hallways echoed with chatter from students strolling almost lethargically to breakfast. Harry kept his pace brisk, and his focus on his destination. He didn't want to notice the people that were whispering about him and he certainly didn't want to sense what they were feeling.

He reached the Great Hall in no time and saw that the tables were becoming rather crowded. It didn't take him long to find Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table surrounded by the rest of the sixth years and Ginny. The ceiling of the Great Hall portrayed the nearly clear sky outside with only a few wispy clouds. _Well, at least it's optimal training weather._ As Harry made his way towards the Gryffindor Table, Ron and Hermione looked instantly relieved at the sight of him and moved to make room. Harry sat between them and quickly noticed that all conversation around them had come to a halt.

"Where were you, Harry?" asked Ron with a hint of nervousness in his voice. "We thought something happened."

Harry looked at Ron for a moment before he realized why Ron was acting this way. The last time he hadn't been in his bed in the morning he had run away from the wizarding world. "I was talking to Remus," Harry said simply. "With everything last night I didn't get to check up on him." It was a partial lie and he could see that Ron and Hermione knew it.

"Professor—er—Mr. Lupin's here?" Lavender Brown asked in surprise.

Harry nodded. "Madam Pomfrey has been overseeing his recovery so it's easier for everyone if he recovers here rather than at home," he said frankly but didn't say any more. Revealing more would mean revealing Remus' actual injury and how the injury happened.

"So when Mr. Lupin recovers what'll happen to Mr. Black?' asked Dean.

Harry shrugged. That was a very good question. What would Sirius do when Remus was well enough to 'advise' students? Harry doubted that Sirius would willingly leave Hogwarts with the history Harry had but he couldn't see Sirius sitting around here either, not with a war going on. What would that mean? Would Sirius be asked to go out on missions, facing life and death situations alone? Harry couldn't bring himself to think of the possibility of Sirius injured or dying somewhere. _So this is what Sirius felt when I ran away. How did he survive?_

"Well, I still can't believe Snape's the Defense teacher," Ron said changing the subject. "So are we going to continue with the D.A., Harry?"

Everyone looked at Harry eagerly. "Truthfully, I'm not sure," Harry said as he started to pile food on his plate. "I have to talk to the Council to see if they want to continue—"

"—we do, Harry," Ginny interrupted. "We talked about it yesterday on the train."

_Well that answers that._ "Then I have to talk to Professor Dumbledore about finding a new supervisor since Remus isn't available," Harry said thoughtfully. His first thought was to ask Sirius who would be a perfect replacement. "I also need to speak to Professor Snape."

"Why?" Ron asked completely bewildered.

"Because whether we like it or not, Professor Snape's the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Hermione said matter-of-factly. "This isn't like last year with Professor Umbridge. Professor Dumbledore trusts Professor Snape. There's also the fact that operating without Professor Snape's permission would make it look like we didn't trust his abilities as a teacher."

"That could be because we don't trust him," Ron muttered bitterly as he started stabbing his bacon with his fork. "I don't care what you say, Hermione. I don't trust the greasy git. He doesn't like any of us. He's probably going to forbid the D.A. just in spite of us."

Harry bit his lip to refrain from saying anything. He really didn't know what to think. Personally, he was afraid that Professor Snape would do exactly what Ron said. Snape had never hid his dislike of the D.A., especially considering the fact that there were no Slytherins in the group. Even now, Harry didn't know if there were any Slytherins he could trust. He really didn't know any Slytherins other than Malfoy's followers. Gryffindors and Slytherins usually refrained from associating with each other on principle.

It wasn't long before Professor McGonagall descended from the Head Table and made her way directly for the sixth year Gryffindors. Remus had warned Harry about how scheduling worked for sixth year students. O.W.L results needed to be confirmed before any student could be enrolled in N.E.W.T. classes. Hermione was quickly cleared to continue with Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Arithmancy, Herbology, Ancient Runes, and Potions. Once she took her schedule, Hermione was gone, hurring to Ancient Runes. Neville's schedule wasn't as easy since he had wanted to take Transfiguration bur failed to score an 'Exceeds Expectations' on his O.W.L. Professor McGonagall ended up convincing Neville that Charms was a better option.

One by one, the Gryffindors discussed their schedules until Professor McGonagall approached Harry. "Well, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said with a smile as she consulted her notes. "I must say I was most pleased with your results. One of the highest scores in History of Magic…impressive scores in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms… Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures…understandable but why haven't you applied to continue with Potions?"

"I needed an 'Outstanding' on my O.W.L., Professor," Harry said simply.

Professor McGonagall nodded in understanding. "That was Professor Snape's requirement, Mr. Potter," she said with a slight smile. "Professor Slughorn, on the other hand, accepts 'Exceeds Expectations' scores and higher. With that in mind, should I sign you up for Potions?" Harry nodded, unable to keep the smile off of his face. "Very well, here is your schedule. Your godfather and Madam Pomfrey have already talked with me so your sessions with them have already been allocated." She handed over the piece of parchment. "Oh, one more thing, so far twenty hopefuls have already put down their names for Quidditch tryouts. I suggest you schedule trials soon. You have quite a few positions to fill."

Harry nodded and looked over his schedule. He had training with Sirius three times a week and lessons with Madam Pomfrey twice a week in addition to all of his classes. Today was certainly going to be busy. Once Ron had his schedule, they left the table for the Gryffindor Tower. Harry needed to grab his materials for the day before hurrying to the Entrance Hall to meet Sirius. After training, Harry had Defense Against the Dark Arts, followed by lunch, Care of Magical Creatures and finally Potions.

"Why are we walking so fast?" Ron asked as they reached the moving staircases. "We have a free period now—"

"I don't," Harry said as he handed over his schedule to Ron and hurried up the stairs with Ron following him. It was fairly difficult to maneuver around everyone who wasn't moving at Harry's pace or those who stopped to stare and whisper about him.

Ron quickly caught up and handed Harry back his schedule. "Why are you taking Care of Magical Creatures?" he asked. You can't tell me you actually enjoy that class!"

Harry rubbed his forehead as they reached the Fat Lady portrait and said the password. "Not now, Ron," he said as he entered and hurried up to his dorm, knowing that Ron was following him. Entering the room, Harry was relieved that no one else was there as he opened his trunk and started grabbing his supplies. _Defense book, Care of Magical Creatures book, quill, ink, parchment, Potions supplies…_

"What it is, Harry?" Ron asked as he closed the door. "Did something happen?"

Harry looked over his shoulder at Ron as he grabbed for his Potions book and put it in his school bag. "Ron, my empathy started in Care of Magical Creatures class last year," he said as he closed his trunk and turned around. "Remember the Bowtruckle and the Unicorn?" Ron nodded slowly. "I could sense their fear without even realizing what I was doing. If I can use this class to test this so I don't have any problems around people, who am I to pass it up? It also wouldn't hurt to know more about creatures since I want to be a Healer…"

Ron raised his hands in defeat. "All right, I get the point," Ron said as he opened the door. "So, I'll see you in Defense class?"

Harry nodded as he picked up his heavy schoolbag. "Just don't be late," he said as he glanced around while double checking that all of his weapons, portkeys and invisibility cloak were in place. "We wouldn't want to give Professor Snape a chance to take points away the first day here."

"Like he's ever needed a reason to take points from us," Ron said as he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Harry just shook his head and waved goodbye as he hurried out of the room. The journey to the Entrance Hall seemed to take longer than normal with Harry trying to avoid the large clusters of students from the younger years who were hurrying to their own classes. There had been a few times Harry had to jump out of the way to avoid being run over by a group of second and third years who were running as fast as they could to avoid being late.

By the time he ran into the Entrance Hall, Harry noticed that Sirius was waiting for him with a slightly nervous look on his face. He hated seeing that look. The last time he had seen Sirius act uncomfortable around him was when they had still practically been strangers just after Sirius was declared innocent. All Harry had really known was that Sirius had been willing to risk his soul in order to keep him safe and wanted to give him something he had never had: a family. Thinking back, Harry realized this was really the first fight he really had with Sirius. There had been an occasional disagreement but nothing like this. Remus had always been there to ease the tension or Sirius had banished the problem with a joke.

Harry pushed away his thoughts as he approached his godfather. "Quidditch pitch?" he asked evenly. At Sirius' affirmative nod, Harry walked out of the castle, knowing that Sirius would be at his side in a moment once Sirius snapped out of his stupor.

He was right.

"Harry, wait!" Sirius said as he hurried to Harry's side and grabbed Harry's arm to make him stop. Intense green met blue. Sirius let out a long breath as he ran a hand over his face. "Look, I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "I was a prat last night. I should have known it was a touchy topic. I tend to forget just how sheltered your life has been at times."

Harry pulled his arm free and stared at Sirius, his eyes begging for Sirius to understand. "Do you know how hard it was for me to talk about that?" he asked desperately. "I took a chance confiding in you about something I didn't understand and you laughed at me. You _laughed_ at me! How am I supposed to know about these things? When did I have the time to fancy a girl here or anywhere else? The only girls I really know are either close friends or family. You may think it's funny for me to be clueless but I can't afford to be. I _have_ to rely on this as a matter of defense. I can't do that if I don't know what I'm sensing!"

Sirius raised his hands in surrender. "You're right, Harry," he said calmly. "You're absolutely right. I'm sorry, okay? I wasn't thinking last night. I know it's hard for you to talk to people about this—er—stuff and I know I don't help when I open my mouth without thinking. It's a flaw in my character that Moony's been trying to correct for years."

Harry let out a sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I know you're sorry, Sirius, and I also know this is strange for everyone," he said as he looked out onto the grounds in the direction of the Quidditch pitch. "When I was working in the hospital, it took me a long time to figure out what was going on and to sort out what I was sensing. I was a mess, I'll admit it. It didn't take much to send me into a depression. Grief, guilt, loneliness…you name it. They're extremely common emotions in a hospital and they always seemed to bring by own feelings of what happened to Remus to the surface." Harry closed his eyes as he felt them stinging with tears. _Not now. Please not now._ "There were so many times when I believed I had killed him; that I deserved whatever punishment Voldemort would throw at me." He let out a long breath before he softly said, "I believed that I deserved to be alone in the world."

Before Harry knew Sirius had moved he found himself pulled into a fierce embrace. "That's not true, Harry," he said firmly. "Please tell me you don't believe that!"

Harry pulled away and once again met Sirius' pleading eyes. "No, I know Voldemort was to blame but I don't want to be in that state again," he said as he regained his composure. "I need to know what I'm sensing so I don't make the mistake of confusing my emotions with those of others again."

Sirius nodded in understanding. "All right, I'll do what I can and if I ever act like a prat again I give you permission to hex me," he said then smiled. "Come on, we should get some training on before you're first class." Together they started walking to the Quidditch pitch, a comfortable silence now between them. There wasn't much else to say. Sirius had been forgiven but the matter wouldn't be forgotten anytime soon. If the misunderstanding had taught Sirius anything, it was how difficult being an empath actually was for Harry.

For nearly an hour, Sirius walked Harry through the process of actually casting nonverbal spells since that was what they would be covering for the next month at least. They would slowly be working towards a full-fledged nonverbal duel once Harry had enough control of his spells. Both of them were aware of Professor Dumbledore's warning about Harry draining his reserves and would also be using this as a way to find Harry's limit. At first, Harry had been reluctant to actually try any nonverbal spells out of fear of tapping into his magical reserves. It took quite a bit of reassurance from Sirius before Harry was able to cast a few simple spells nonverbally. It really hadn't been anything different than how he had practiced before except this time, Harry didn't force as much as he possibly could through his wand.

To Harry, it seemed that the training session was over too soon and he was running back to the school for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Through hallways and up flights of stairs, Harry ran the route he knew so well by now. He had spent so much time in the Defense classroom when Remus had been a teacher and it had always been a safe haven when Sirius had taught last term. He really didn't know what to expect with Professor Snape occupying the room but he was certain he wouldn't be willingly spending his free time there anymore.

Entering the hallway, Harry saw the sixth years waiting outside the Gryffindor classroom and skidded to a halt to avoid crashing into Ron and Hermione. Ron nearly jumped back in surprise while Hermione was restricted from much movement by the armful of heavy books she was carrying. Harry waved, unable to form words until his breathing returned to more of a normal pace.

"What'd you do?" Ron asked with a grin. "Run around the lake before coming here?"

Harry shook his head and winced as he felt a pain in his left side. "Lost…track…of…time," he said between breaths as he leaned against the wall and grabbed his left side. Slowly, the pain diminished and his breathing evened out slightly. "How was Runes?" he asked Hermione.

"We already have so much homework," Hermione said nodded to the books in her hands. "I have to read these by Wednesday!"

The classroom door opened, ending all conversations. Professor Snape stepped out into the corridor and glanced over everyone before sneering slightly. "Inside," he said as he moved out of the way and watched as everyone obeyed. Not a word was said by anyone as they entered the room and sat down. No one wanted to be the first that Professor Snape singled out.

Looking around the room, Harry noticed that the once cheerful room Sirius had occupied was now extremely gloomy. The curtains were drawn, blocking any sunlight. Candlelight filled the room causing everyone's shadows to dance against the curtains. Strange pictures of people in pain, with horrific injuries or oddly placed body parts were attached to the walls. Quite a few of them made Harry feel downright ill. Pulling his attention away, Harry quickly sat down beside Ron and tried to focus on anything put the pictures.

As soon as everyone was seated, Professor Snape closed the door and moved to the face from behind his desk. His gaze suddenly shifted to Hermione. "Did I ask you to take out your books?" he asked snidely causing Hermione to pale and drop her copy of 'Confronting the Faceless'. "I think not. What I have to say requires your complete attention, if you all can manage that." No one moved as Snape glanced over the class. "You all have had six teachers in this subject so far and only two have been what most would consider nearly competent. With such a dismal representation, I am quite surprised that so many of you have managed to actually earn an O.W.L. in this subject but stranger things have happened…seeing all of you managing to keep up with this advanced coursework would be one of them."

Harry bit his lip to keep himself from saying anything in defense of Sirius and Remus. _He has a role to play. Don't take it personal._ Harry watched as Professor Snape slowly walked around the room. _He's always hated Sirius and Remus. He would never praise anything they've done. You know that._

"The Dark Arts," Professor Snape continued, "are a never-ending sea of possibilities. Your defenses must be as adaptable as the Dark Arts if you wish to survive. These pictures around the room give you a just representation of what happens to those suffering from the Cruciatus Curse—" he gestured towards a picture of a witch who appeared to be screaming in agony "—feel the Dementor's Kiss—" he motioned towards a picture pf a wizard who was lying hunched and empty-eyed, slumped against a wall "—or goad the hostility of the Inferius—" he waved at a picture of a bloody mass on the ground.

"Inferius have been seen?" Parvati Patil asked fearfully. "He's really using them?"

Professor Snape looked at her for a long moment before he answered. "The Dark Lord has used them in the past so it would be wise to assume he might you them again," he said coolly then started walking towards his desk, his robes billowing behind him. "Now, I believe it is safe to assume you all are complete novices in using nonverbal spells. Tell me, what is the advantage of using nonverbal spells?" Hermione instantly raised her hand although Snape took his time, looking at everyone except her until it seemed like he had no other choice. "Miss Granger?"

"Your adversary has no warning about what kind of magic you're about to perform," Hermione said instantly, "which gives you a split-second advantage."

Professor Snape clearly didn't look impressed. "Not surprising," he said dismissively. "An answer copied form The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Six but correct nonetheless. Those who progress to this stage gain the element of surprise. However, not all wizards can accomplish this. It is a question of focus—concentration and mind power which some one you tend to lack." Snape glanced at Harry for a split second before he looked at Neville. "Divide into pairs. One partner attempt to jinx the other, who will attempt to repel the jinx…_no speaking_. Move."

Everyone rose to their feet and moved to find an open space to practice. Harry paired up with Ron who was having trouble trying to cast a jinx. Recalling his lesson with Sirius only moments ago, Harry concentrated on nothing around him, focusing on Ron and the jinx that was supposed to be fired at him any moment. He didn't even notice Professor Snape approaching until Snape stepped into his line of sight.

"Pitiful, Weasley," Professor Snape sneered. "Just as I expected. It seems like I'll have to show you how it's done."

Harry instantly snapped to the ready as Snape turned his wand on Harry. Before Harry actually realized what he was doing, he flicked his wand while thinking '_Protego_', sending the spell back at Snape who flicked his wand, sending it back. Harry flicked his wand more forcefully, still thinking '_Protego__, Protego, Protego_', causing the spell to return to it's caster at a faster speed. They continued this, back and forth like to Beaters hitting a Bludger between them. The spell kept picking up speed until Harry's mind screamed at him to move. Turning his body, Harry could feel the spell flying past him and into the wall, causing a small explosion.

Not a word was said. Harry was staring at the hole in the wall in shock. What had he done? How had he pulled it off? _Focus and determination._ Slowly, Harry turned at looked nervously at Professor Snape who was glaring at him coldly. "Er—sorry, sir," he said at last.

Snape sneered at him. "It seems that you're not _completely_ hopeless, Potter," he said then turned to see the entire class watching. "Get back to work!"

For Harry, class couldn't end soon enough. Professor Snape refused to even look at him for the remainder of the class. Harry didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. Realistically, he hadn't done anything wrong. He had defended himself nonverbally, just like Professor Snape wanted. Why then did he feel like he needed to apologize? Why did he feel like he screwed up?

When class was finally over, Harry reluctantly told Ron and Hermione to go ahead. _Better get this over with._ Tentatively, Harry approached Professor Snape who was standing in front of his desk with his back facing Harry. "Um—excuse me, sir?" Harry asked nervously. Professor Snape quickly turned around at glared. Closing his eyes for a brief moment, Harry desperately tried to calm himself but his body just wouldn't listen. This was the first time he was alone with Professor Snape since his escape and his mind seemed to be trapped back in the cell, remembering how helpless he had been. He let out a shaky breath as he opened his eyes and noticed Snape's glare had lessened somewhat. "Sir, I—um—I just wanted to apologize for—er—what happened," he said uncomfortably. "I didn't mean—"

"—yes, Potter, I'm aware it was not your intention to blow a hole in the wall," Snape interrupted impatiently. "What do you want?"

Harry rubbed the back of his neck nervously and noticed Snape's gaze shifting to the scar on his neck for a brief moment before impatient black met anxious green. "Well, sir, the Council for the D.A. would like to keep the group going this year and I was hoping we could do so," he said quickly, "with your permission, sir."

Snape stared at Harry, his face showing nothing except the impatient glare that seemed to be fixed on his face. "And why would 'my permission' matter?" he asked coolly. "You'll continue to have your little group whether I give 'my permission' or not."

"I don't want to work against you, sir," Harry said sincerely. "I won't deny that the D.A. will probably exist no matter what you say since it was a recognized group by the staff last term. They just want to be prepared for what awaits them, sir. We're not going to be doing anything to undermine you or what you teach—"

"—yet you are doing exactly that, Potter," Professor Snape spat as he enfolded his arms across his chest. "I will not give you permission to teach your followers material that I am perfectly capable of teaching myself. However, if you feel it's absolutely necessary to give the dunderheads in your year a shred of hope that they can pass this class, I can't very well do anything about it since the Headmaster is bound to allow your little group to proceed anyways."

Harry bit back the frustration that was rising in him. Why did Snape have to turn everything into an insult? "Er—thank you sir," he said then turned to leave. The sooner he could get away from Professor Snape the better.

"Potter," Professor Snape spat, causing Harry to stop in his tracks. "You've cast a nonverbal spell before, haven't you?"

Suppressing a groan, Harry nodded. He knew it was pointless to lie because no one should have managed to accomplish what he had done in class. "I really didn't have a choice, sir," he said truthfully. "You really can't speak underwater when you're being attacked by Grindylows. It was either put everything I had into the spells or drown."

Snape let out a snort, causing Harry to look over his shoulder and see the partially disgusted, partially thoughtful look on Snape's face. "I suppose your _anomaly_ helped too," Professor Snape said with a sneer.

Harry inhaled deeply as his fists clenched in anger. _I know I'm not normal. You don't need to rub it in_. "I wouldn't know, sir," Harry said through his teeth before he started walking towards the door. He could feel Professor Snape's eyes on his back and waited for the inevitable snap but it never came. Reaching the doorway, Harry let out a long sigh as he forced himself to calm down. Why should he expect anything other than hatred from Professor Snape? "Um—sir," Harry said softly as he glanced over his shoulder. "Thanks for what you did…in there."

Professor Snape's eyes narrowed as he scowled. "I don't know what you're talking about, Potter," he said icily.

Harry nodded in acceptance. He wasn't surprised that Snape was going to deny everything rather than accept the gratitude. "Of course not, sir," he said evenly. "My mistake." Without waiting for a retort, Harry walked out of the classroom. He closed his eyes and reached out to the gentle waves that were slowly diminishing. Regret and pain filled him causing Harry to open his eyes in surprise. That had been the last thing he was expecting to sense.

Pushing the revelation out of his mind, Harry hurried to the Great Hall to see Ron and Hermione fidgeting in their seats. He hurried over to them and sat down in the vacant spot between them causing them both to jump in surprise. Harry instantly started piling food on his plate knowing that he didn't have a lot of time before he needed to leave for Care of Magical Creatures. He had just started to eat when he noticed that everyone was staring at him. "What?" Harry asked innocently.

"Don't be coy, Harry," Hermione scolded. "What did Professor Snape say?"

Harry glanced around once again at everyone's eager faces before setting his fork down and letting out a frustrated breath. First days were not supposed to be this stressful. "He wasn't too happy about it but he said he wouldn't do anything to keep the D.A. from existing since Dumbledore encourages the group," Harry answered. "We knew he wouldn't be as encouraging as Sirius was last term. All we can do now is to try to avoid any sort of confrontation that would—er—aggravate him."

"Well, I suppose it could be worse but Professor Snape does have a point," Hermione said matter-of-factly. "Professor Dumbledore has the final say in everything." She looked thoughtful for a moment then shrugged. "It's a good thing you spoke to him, Harry. At least it shows that you aren't trying to cause problems."

Harry looked at Hermione in disbelief. "Since when do I try to cause problems?" he asked causing Ron to let out a snort. Harry glared at Ron before returning his attention to Hermione. "Think about it! When have I ever intentionally tried to cause trouble? It's not my fault that life and death situations tend to find me."

Hermione let out a frustrated sight and buried her face in her hands. "I'm trying to give you a compliment, Harry!" she said in aggravation then handed over a roll of parchment. "A fourth year gave me that to give to you and started asking us about Quidditch tryouts."

"Sorry, Hermione," Harry said sincerely as he took the roll of parchment and placed it in his school bag. Whatever it was, he would read it later when he wasn't the center of attention. "I guess listening to Professor Snape ridiculing Sirius, Remus and me has left me a little defensive."

The tension was relieved and Harry was able to grab a few more bites before he had to hurry to Care of Magical Creatures near Hagrid's hut. All of the sixth year Gryffindors were surprised that Harry was actually taking the class and had guilty looks on their faces when they realized that Harry would most likely be the only student in the class. Harry really didn't mind. If anything, it was better this way since he didn't have to worry about anyone noticing anything.

Walking across the grounds, Harry couldn't help feeling slightly awkward. There was silence instead of chatter. There were no sneering Slytherins and no joking Gryffindors. The absence of the Slytherins was a welcomed change. He could certainly do without Malfoy's group making fun of Hagrid whenever they had a chance. Hagrid may not be the best teacher but he certainly had a passion for his area of expertise and that was what Harry needed to learn. He needed to know how to defend himself against any sort of creature Voldemort may use.

Reaching Hagrid's hut, Harry was slightly surprised that Hagrid wasn't waiting for him. He tentatively reached out and could feel subtle waves of despair and remorse from the forest. His first instinct was to run to Hagrid's hut when he heard a rustling sound from the forest. With a flick of his wrist, Harry had his wand at the ready only to lower it a moment later when he saw hagrid stumble out of the forest.

The half-giant looked completely distraught. It was amazing what a difference a day could make. Last night, Hagrid looked his normal excited self but now, Hagrid looked like he had just lost his best friend. Harry instantly put his wand away before hurrying to Hagrid's side. He didn't know what he could do to help. All he knew was the pain he was sensing from Hagrid was excruciating and it was completely emotional.

Hagrid was so caught up in his own pain that he didn't realize he wasn't alone until Harry rested a hand on Hagrid's large arm. Startled, Hagrid jumped back, only to realize who was there and instantly pull Harry into a fierce embrace. "I missed yeh, Harry," Hagrid said shakily before loosening his hold and setting Harry back on the ground. "I'm sorry fer bein' late. I was checkin' on Aragog. I think he's dyin'. He's been ill fer so long an' he's not gettin' any better…I…I just don' know what ter do if he…we've jus' bin tergether fer so long. "

Harry's bit his lower lip uncertainly as Hagrid burst into tears. What was he supposed to say to that? His experience with Aragog had been anything but pleasant but it was obvious how much Hagrid loved the Acromantula. Unable to think of anything else to do, Harry slowly pulled Hagrid towards the nearby hut. He didn't know how he managed to usher Hagrid to sit down and make a pot of tea with Fang (Hagrid's large hound) making a ruckus but he was glad he did when Hagrid finally calmed down. For the remainder of the class time, Harry listened to Hagrid talk about Aragog, occasionally asking questions about Acromantula. Hagrid eventually moved past his sorrow and started explaining everything he knew about the dangerous creatures he loved so dearly.

Running had become a pattern for the day. Once again, Harry was running late as he ran to the dungeons for Potions. He had stayed with Hagrid through his break talking about the possible creatures they could discuss and meet this term. Hagrid had admitted that he was disappointed no one else was continuing with the course but was glad for the time he could spend alone with Harry since it was such a rare occurrence nowadays.

Harry had reached the Potions classroom jut as the final students were entering. The shocked look on Professor Slughorn's face was nearly comical as the newly appointed teacher quickly tried to move his large belly out of the way so Harry could skid into the room. He ignored the shocked looks from the eleven members of the class. There were four Slytherins, including Malfoy, along with four Ravenclaws and one Hufflepuff. Harry quickly moved towards the table Ron and Hermione were at with Ernie Macmillan. The four Slytherins had taken one table and the four Ravenclaws had taken another.

Letting out a sigh of relief and ignoring everyone around him, Harry forced himself to relax as he noticed the vapors and odd smells that filled the dungeon. There were several large cauldrons with different bubbling substances inside. Harry was standing nearest to a gold-colored cauldron that was emitting some of the most intoxicating scents Harry had ever smelled. One moment he thought he could smell treacle tart while another he could have sworn he smelt the woody smell of a broomstick handle only to change a moment later to something that reminded him of Black Manor. He thought he could smell something else too but he couldn't make out what it was.

"Welcome to N.E.W.T. Potions everyone!" Professor Slughorn said joyfully as he walked towards the cauldrons. "Now, scales and potions kits out as well as your copies of Advanced Potion-Making!"

Harry instantly reached in his bag to pull out his supplies while Ron looked extremely nervous. It was then that Harry realized that Ron didn't have any supplies since he believed he wouldn't be able to take Potions. Harry was about to say something when he noticed that he was missing something as well. His Potions textbook wasn't in his bag. In its place was a book on antidotes he had asked Tonks to pick up. Groaning in annoyance, Harry raised hand and waited.

"Harry!" Professor Slughorn said eagerly. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Sir, I'm sorry but I don't have my book with me," Harry said softly as he held up the book on antidotes. "I grabbed the wrong one this morning—"

"—oh that's no problem, no problem at all," Professor Slughorn said with a large smile. "I'm sure we have a few spares that could be used. Don't worry, my dear boy, I'll retrieve one for you right away."

"Sir," Harry said quickly before Slughorn could leave. "Er—well, Ron doesn't have anything since he didn't think he would be able to take the class."

Professor Slughorn looked at Ron for a moment before smiling. "Not to worry," he said in the same excited tone. "You can use ingredients from the store cupboard today. I believe Professor McGonagall mentioned something about a few students. I believe we can also lend you some scales. I'll grab a few books for you boys." Slughorn went directly to a corner cupboard and pulled out two worn copies of Advanced Potion-Making by Libatius Borage. He handed the books over before grabbing a set of tarnished scales for Ron. "Now that everyone's ready," Professor Slughorn continued at last as he walked towards the front of the class. "As you can see I've prepared a few potions for you to look at. These are potions you should be able to make after completing your N.E.W.T.s and should already know about them. Can anyone tell me what this one is?"

Slughorn gestured towards the caldron nearest to the Slytherin table. Everyone moved slightly in order to see what looked like nothing other than plain water boiling in a cauldron like it would on a stove. It wasn't surprising that Hermione's hand was instantly in the air before anyone really got a chance to look or smell the substance. Slughorn also noticed and pointed at her.

"It's Veritaserum, sir," Hermione said quickly. "A colorless and odorless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth."

Slughorn clapped his hands together happily. "Very good!" he said then moved towards the cauldron nearest to the Ravenclaw table. The substance in that cauldron was the exact opposite of the previous potion. The slow-bubbling, mudlike substance looked absolutely disgusting. "Now, this one has received quite a bit of attention lately. Who can—"

Hermione quickly raised her hand once again. "It's the Polyjuice Potion, sir," she said.

Slughorn smiled at her before moving to the next cauldron, clearly in his element. It was odd for Harry to see someone actually enjoying Potions. The dreary dungeons had always mirrored Professor Snape's mood and attitude towards class. "Outstanding!" Professor Slughorn exclaimed happily. "And this one—" Hermione's hand was once again in the air "—yes, my dear?"

"Amortentia, sir," Hermione said with a smile. "It's the most powerful love potion in the world. The steam rises in characteristic spirals and supposedly smells differently to everyone according to what attracts them."

"Correct!" Slughorn exclaimed with a large smile. "It is also recognizable by its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen. My, my, you do know your potions. What is your name, my dear?"

Hermione smiled shyly. "Hermione Granger, sir," she said softly.

Professor Slughorn appeared to be contemplating something for a moment before he moved on. "Well, take a well deserved twenty points for Gryffindor, Miss Granger," he said warmly. "Now, Amortentia doesn't create love, nothing can. This potion merely causes a powerful infatuation or obsession. It is most likely the most powerful and dangerous potion in this room. Human emotions are dangerous to mess around with. Obsession can push people to do terrible things…but now, it's time for us to get to work."

Ernie Macmillian, however, raised his hand in protest. "But, sir, you haven't told us about the potion by your desk," he said gesturing towards the small black cauldron that contained a gold substance that was splashing happily, like frogs leaping from one invisible rock to another.

Professor Slughorn clapped happily as he turned and gestured towards the cauldron as if it were an item up for auction. "Indeed," he said eagerly. "This one, ladies and gentlemen is called Felix Felicis. I trust that you know what this potion does, Miss Granger?"

"It's basically liquid luck," Hermione said instantly. "It makes you lucky for as long as the potion lasts in your system."

Harry's eyes widened at the revelation. That was something he hadn't been expecting. Everyone else's complete attention was on Professor Slughorn. Harry made a mental note to research the potion when he had a chance. He would hate to see what would happen if Voldemort got his hands on the potion.

"Another ten points for Gryffindor, my dear," Professor Slughorn said excitedly. "Yes, Felix Felicis is extremely tricky to make and catastrophic if incorrectly brewed. When it's brewed correctly you will find that all of your actions tend to create positive results. However, if taken in excess, the side affects are giddiness, recklessness and extreme overconfidence. It's highly toxic in large quantities, which is why it is so rarely used. It can become rather addicting to have the opportunity to fix all your problems in the palm of your hand." Slughorn then looked at the class with a generous smile. "This is what I am offering as a prize in this lesson. One tiny bottle of Felix Felicis, enough for approximately twelve hours of luck although I must warn you that this substance is banned in organized competitions such as sporting events, examination or elections. It must be used on an ordinary day…but you will quickly see how that day becomes extraordinary."

Silence rang through the classroom as everyone eagerly awaited instructions. Slughorn seemed to enjoy the dramatic affect he was having on everyone. "To win this prize, turn to page ten of Advanced Potion Making," Professor Slughorn continued quickly. "There is just over an hour left, which is plenty of time for you to attempt the Draught of Living Death. I won't lie. This is a dreadfully complicated potion and I don not expect perfection. The best attempt, however will win the bottle of Felix Felicis. Off you go!"

Everyone instantly hurried to gather their materials and begin. Loud clunks of scales and scraping of cauldrons echoed loudly were the only sounds made. No one dared to speak and break their concentration on the task. Everyone was working feverishly causing Harry to shake his head and focus on his own task. He remembered one of his discussions with Remus about Potions. _"Staying calm and collected is key, cub. Sometimes acting hastily can cause the simplest of mistakes, especially in Potions."_ Harry was going to follow the advice as he flipped through the tattered book he had received from Slughorn. He was not going to hurry through this and mess it up.

Harry quickly noticed that the pages in his books were covered with messy notes. He had to look extremely close to decipher the ingredients he would need since the previous owner had made plenty of comments and even crossed a few things out. Ron quickly took off for the store cupboard, desperate to keep up with the rest of the class. _Focus on your own task._ Pulling out some Valerian roots, Harry started chopping at a steady pace, determined to cut them evenly. He quickly fell into his own world as he slowly added ingredient after ingredient after trying to decipher the messy annotations. After ten minutes, the entire dungeon was full of bluish steam. Harry forced his eyes to remain on his own potion that resembled the 'smooth, black currant-colored liquid' that was supposedly the ideal halfway stage.

When it had become time to cut the sopophorous bean to extract the juice, Harry checked and doubled checked the instructions before noticing the alternative instruction from the previous owner: _Crush with flat side of silver dagger, releases juices better than cutting._ Realizing that the comment actually made sense, Harry pulled out his silver knife and crushed the bean with the flat side. Juice started rapidly to flow out of the little shriveled bean. Harry quickly poured it all into the cauldron and watched as the potion immediately turned to the shade of lilac that was described in the textbook. His attention instantly returned to the book where it said he had to stir counterclockwise until the potion turned completely clear as water, however, the previous owner clamed that a clockwise stir should be added after every seventh counterclockwise stir.

Harry was torn. Following the instructions for the bean had been one thing but following a different stirring pattern was completely going against the instructions that everyone else had. Also, what if the previous owner was right again? Wouldn't it look suspicious if his potion came out perfect? Wouldn't people wonder how someone who had to work so hard under Professor Snape's tutelage suddenly became a remarkable brewer? No. It was too risky. Harry made a mental note to try the potion again while following the instructions of the previous owner but not he would follow the instructions everyone else had.

Malfoy's voice broke through the silence, pulling Harry out of his thoughts. "Sir, I believe you knew Abraxas Malfoy, my grandfather," he said as Slughorn passed the Slytherin table.

"Why yes I did," Professor Slughorn said indifferently. "It was rather sad to hear he died of dragon pox." He walked away before Malfoy could say anything more.

Slowly, Harry stirred his potion counterclockwise. His potion remained the same lilac color, not the pale pink it should have turned. Harry forced himself to remain calm. He finally took the opportunity to glance at the cauldrons at his table. Hermione's was a darker shade of purple while Ron's looked absolutely nothing like it should. Ron looked beyond frustrated as he cursed repeatedly under his breath. Hermione also appeared to be frustrated; her hair now bushier from the fumes from her cauldron. Ernie's potion was navy blue which caused Harry to raise his eyebrows in surprise. How had Ernie managed that one?

"Time's up everyone!" Professor Slughorn announced. "Stop stirring and move away from your cauldrons."

Everyone did as they were told and waited as Professor Slughorn moved slowly from table to table, glancing into cauldrons. He didn't say a word, only sniffing potions that remotely resembled what the book claimed to be an accurate potion. Slughorn finally reached Harry's table and smiled sympathetically at the mess in Ron's cauldron. He spared a quick glance at Ernie's before looking at Hermione's. He gave her an approving nod then looked at Harry's. Surprise flashed on his face as he shifted his gaze from Harry's cauldron to Hermione's and back to Harry's. Finally, a smile broke on his face as he turned to face the rest of the class.

"Well now!" Slughorn said excitedly. "This is the closest competition I have seen in years. Gather around everyone!" He waited until the other two tables obeyed. "Now! Everyone take a look at Miss Granger's cauldron. See how smooth it is. The texture is perfect." He waited a moment as everyone looked at Hermione's concoction even if the Slytherins did so reluctantly. "Now, look at Harry's," he continued happily. "See the difference. It is significantly lighter, the perfect shade of lilac. Can anyone tell me why?"

Everyone took their turn looking at Harry's potion before turning to Slughorn, awaiting an answer. Hermione was surprisingly silent.

Slughorn clapped his hands once again, clearly enjoying himself. "You see, sometimes it is the simplest details that make all the difference," he said knowingly. "By extracting more juice from his sopophorous bean, Harry not only has the correct color but the shelf life on the finished product would increase noticeably. Understand that brewing is not only following instructions in books. It also requires instinct and the ability to adapt. The instructions are more like guidelines, remember that."

Slughorn shifted his gaze to Harry and smiled widely. "Excellent work, Harry!" he said excitedly. "You've clearly inherited some of your mother's talent. She was rather gifted in Potions if I do say so myself!" Slughorn reached in his pocket and pulled out the tiny bottle of golden liquid. "Here you are! One bottle of Felix Felicis as promised!"

Harry was about to protest when he felt a hand on his left arm. Hermione was giving him an encouraging nod. Harry reluctantly accepted the bottle and slipped it into his inner pocket. It didn't feel right. Why should he receive the potion when Hermione had done nothing wrong in her own? Turning back to his own potion to start cleaning up, Harry was grateful he didn't follow the second instruction from the previous user. He didn't know if he would be able to look at Hermione if his potion had been any _more_ correct than what it already was.

When everyone was finally dismissed, Harry hurried out of the dungeon as fast as he could. He had seen the looks Professor Slughorn was giving him and didn't like it at all. He hadn't missed the fact that Slughorn was calling him by his first name even though they really didn't know each other. For Harry, it was the first sign that Slughorn wanted something from him and, whatever it was, Harry was certain he wasn't going to like it.

Ron and Hermione finally caught up with him as he reached the Entrance Hall. Hermione quickly pulled Harry off to the side. "Harry, it's all right," she said sincerely. "Professor Slughorn made an excellent point. It's the little things that matter. I was so eager to finish the potion. I saw how careful you were with your ingredients. I'm really not surprised yours turned out better than mine."

"But it's still not fair," Harry said stubbornly then realized there was only one way to relieve his guilt. "How about we split it?"

Hermione smiled while Ron stared at Harry as if he had gone mad. "It's all right, Harry," she said with a pat on the arm. "We all know that you could use the luck more than I could. Who knows? Maybe it could help you if something were to happen…"

Harry nodded, understanding the point she was trying to make. If he were to be in danger, the potion could most likely end up saving his life. Rubbing the back of his neck, Harry glanced at the Great Hall before returning his gaze to his friends. "Look, I'll meet up with you two later," he said. "I think I'm going to have dinner with Remus and then I have to work on my homework with them. I'll be back before curfew."

"Say no more, Harry," Hermione said and grabbed Ron by the arm. "We'll see you in the Common Room. Good luck with Professor Snape's homework. It's really complicated."

Harry waved goodbye and hurried towards the Marauder Quarters. He needed Remus' help. He needed to take a closer look at his borrowed Potion's book. He wasn't about to blindly trust anything written in a book without showing it to someone first. Remus wasn't an expert on Potions but he did have the patience to check something out if Harry had a question. There was also the fact that Harry trusted Remus not to run to Snape or Dumbledore unless it was absolutely necessary.

After a quick look around to make sure no one was watching, Harry entered the quarters quietly, just in case Remus was sleeping. He quickly noticed that he shouldn't have worried. Remus was currently sitting on the sofa couch in front of the fireplace watching Sirius pace back and forth. From Remus' posture, Harry could tell he was desperately trying not to laugh at whatever dilemma Sirius currently had.

"You don't understand, Moony," Sirius said desperately. "They're like vultures! They want to know everything! Why can't they let him have some peace? It wasn't this bad when we went to school here, was it?"

"Well, we didn't have Harry's notoriety or the air of mystery that surrounds him," Remus answered seriously. "He's a good kid, Sirius, and everyone knows that. He has morals that you certainly didn't have at his age." Sirius moved to object but Remus held up a hand to silence him. "You know I'm telling the truth. Harry also has worries that we certainly didn't have at his age. In many ways he's an adult in a teenager's body while in other ways he's still a child. I'm actually glad Harry's finally standing up to you. It's about time he defends himself."

Sirius let out a frustrated groan. "You're never going to let that go, are you?" he asked with a scowl at Remus. "I make _one_ mistake with Harry—"

"—and what do you call kidnapping Harry when he was a baby _and _when he was thirteen?" interrupted Remus. "A misunderstanding? James nearly contacted the entire Auror department because he couldn't find his son that was being hunted by Voldemort. Then, when you decided to take him from the Dursleys…let's just be grateful Harry's condition hadn't been any worse or we would have lost him." Remus rubbed his tired eyes before running his hand down his face. "Look, I'm not trying to make you out to be a bad parent. You just have a tendency to act rashly at times. We can't afford to do that with Harry anymore. If something like last night happens again, Harry may turn away from confiding in us. Do you want that to happen?"

Sirius seemed to lose his desire to argue as he collapsed in a nearby armchair. "I'll try, Moony," he said softly.

Harry could feel the sincerity in Sirius' words and decided to make his presence known. He knew Remus was just looking out for him but the guilt coming off of Sirius was enough for Harry to put a stop to the discussion. "That's all I can ask for," Harry said causing Sirius and Remus to jump in surprise. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"How long have you been standing there?" Sirius asked nervously.

Harry shrugged as he sat down on the sofa couch next to Remus. "Not long but long enough to know you two are still talking about what happened last night," he said honestly. "It's over with. We don't need to keep bringing it up. Actually, I sort of hope it's never brought up again."

Remus wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders. "All right, cub," he said reassuringly. "We won't talk about it anymore." He looked around and frowned at Harry. "Where are Ron and Hermione? I thought Dumbledore said you should refrain from walking around alone."

"They're at dinner in the Great Hall," Harry said with a shrug. "I wanted to eat dinner with you so I told them I'd meet them later." At the glance Remus and Sirius shared, Harry tried to clarify himself. "It's not like I can ask them to follow me around all the time. I have training, Care of Magical Creatures, lessons with Madam Pomfrey and Council meetings that they aren't involved in. I'm not wondering around the castle. I barely made it to the majority of my classes on time today."

Sirius shook his head stubbornly. "It's for your own safety, kiddo," he said firmly. "I'll speak with Hagrid to meet you in the Entrance Hall for class and as far as training goes, I'll do a better job of keeping an eye on the time so we can walk back together. I can also meet you in front of the Great Hall after dinner on the nights you're supposed to spend with us." Harry moved to protest. "Harry, just trust me on this, all right?"

Harry reluctantly nodded, knowing it was pointless to argue. Sirius was only enforcing Dumbledore's request and Harry knew that Dumbledore never suggested anything unless it was necessary. Harry would just have to live with it for now and work something out with Ron and Hermione so Sirius didn't have to walk with him everywhere. After all, Sirius did have a job to do regardless of how much he wanted to do it or not.

"Now that we're all on the same page, why don't you tell us what's on your mind, cub," Remus said encouragingly. "Or was it just an extremely long first day?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Harry reached into his schoolbag and pulled the battered Potions book. "Well, I was hoping you could help me with this," he said as he handed the book over. He watched as Remus flipped through the book quickly glancing over some of the scribbles written on some of the pages. Sirius curiously moved so he could get a better look at the contents of the book but reading upside down made the task extremely difficult.

Remus finally reached the back cover and stared at the bottom of it before he glanced at Harry. "Well, this is interesting," he said with a smile. "It looks like we have a mystery on our hands." Remus handed over the book for Harry to read what was scribbled from the previous owner.

_This book is the property of the Half-Blood Prince._


	11. Stepping Into the Past

_Harry's lesson is strongly based from 'Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince' which is not mine._

Chapter 11

Stepping Into the Past

The first week of school had been one exhausting day after another. Harry had become so overwhelmed with his hectic schedule that Remus had taken up deciphering the notes left by the Half-Blood Prince during the day and explaining them to Harry at night after homework was completed. Some of the deviations had been so detailed that Harry had found it necessary to order a Potions journal to write everything down. So far, Remus had found nothing wrong with the Prince's notes other than a few spells that could be considered dark. Harry had made note of the spells, what they did and possible ways to counter them so he knew what to do if they had been used against him.

Potions class had been a struggle. Harry had been careful not to use too many of the Prince's changes so he didn't draw too much attention to himself. There was also the problem of Professor Slughorn who had a habit of signaling Harry out in class whether Harry deserved it or not. It was becoming a challenge avoiding the man but Harry was determined not to be caught alone with him. According to Ginny and Neville, Slughorn had created a little group he liked to call the 'Slug Club' that consisted of people who had connections to important people. Members of the group included Cormac McLaggen, Marcus Belby, Blaise Zambini, in addition to Ginny and Neville. The moment Harry heard about the group he knew he wanted nothing to do with it. That was exactly the time of attention he wanted to avoid no matter what.

Harry had finally read the scroll Hermione had given him only to realize it was a message from Professor Dumbledore, requesting his presence at eight o'clock on Saturday evening for their first lesson. After showing the message to Sirius and Remus, Harry had told Neville and Ginny that he would talk to Dumbledore about the D.A. on Saturday and asked them to pass it on to the rest of the Council. He didn't think the D.A. would start up for a few weeks yet since all of the Quidditch teams needed to hold tryouts and everyone was still settling in.

Speaking to Ron and Hermione about Dumbledore's request had been slightly awkward but from that moment on they had done everything in their power to stay by Harry's side. Ron had become incredibly defensive, especially around people who were whispering and pointing at Harry. In a way, Harry was grateful for the punishment Sirius had given him. The evenings in the Marauder Quarters quickly became the only place he could work on his schoolwork and even think in peace. Everyone wanted to know about Quidditch tryouts, the rumored Defense Association, and whether he was indeed 'The Chosen One'. The fourth year Gryffindors were the worst of them, especially the girls. It had quickly become habit for the sixth year Gryffindors to discretely hex any fourth year Gryffindor who appeared to be approaching Harry. The sixth year boys thought it was hilarious, of course, claiming that Harry had his own stalkers now. Harry didn't find the situation so amusing. He just wanted to be left alone. Why couldn't anyone else see that?

Harry had been extremely careful with his empathy through the week and had begun working on trying to sense only one person's emotions rather than everyone around him. So far it had been an 'all or nothing' sort of ability except when he had been standing almost next to the person. Harry desperately wanted to change that for a number of reasons but the most important was to prevent himself from being distracted. Now that he understood what certain individuals were feeling, Harry wanted to avoid feeling that again at all costs. He didn't like people thinking that way about him, particularly for the wrong reasons.

When eight o'clock on Saturday night finally arrived, Harry flooed to Professor Dumbledore's office from the Marauder Quarters 'for his own safety'. The mantra had become so redundant the past week that Harry was starting to think everyone was taking the 'keeping Harry safe' mission too seriously. Aurors were still stationed at the school, the Slytherins were keeping their distance and teachers were constantly patrolling the halls to stop any skirmish that may occur. Hogwarts had never been so protected but it clearly wasn't enough for Harry Potter to walk the halls alone.

Stumbling out of the fireplace and into the waiting arms of Professor Dumbledore, Harry was instantly surrounded by waves of relief and concern. He pulled himself upright and looked into the twinkling blue eyes and smiling face of the Headmaster. "Er—sorry, sir," Harry said in embarrassment. "I've never been able to floo anywhere without nearly falling over."

"Quite all right, my boy," Professor Dumbledore said pleasantly. "None of us are perfect." He gestured for Harry to sit down in front of the desk. "There are just a few matters we should discuss before we start our lesson. Professor Snape has spoken to me about the continuation of the Defense Association. I must say I was pleased to hear that you are willing to work _with_ Professor Snape. I would like to see the Defense Association continue and grow, if it were a possibility."

Harry ran a hand through his hair as he sat down. He really didn't think he could handle it if the group was to get any bigger than it already was. Yes, a few students had graduated but the majority of the group remained. "I—I don't know if it is a possibility, sir," Harry said politely. "Bringing in new people would mean starting over and that really isn't fair to those who took the risk to learn last year with Umbridge here. There would have to be two separate groups and I don't know if I can handle it once Quidditch starts up. I barely have time to finish my schoolwork as it is and I haven't even started my sessions with Madam Pomfrey yet."

Professor Dumbledore sat down at his desk and looked at Harry thoughtfully. "I can understand your concerns, Harry," he said sincerely. "I can also understand that you would prefer to keep the Defense Association to people you trust. I can not imagine how difficult it would be if your empathy were to act up and overwhelm you with those emotions that made you feel so uncomfortable."

Harry wince at the comment. "About that, sir," he said uncomfortably. "I apologize for being out of line—"

Dumbledore raised his hand to silence Harry. "Your reaction was completely understandable," he said patiently. "No apology is necessary. I do hope that if the situation were to rise again you would speak to someone. I am here for you, Harry, if you need me. This ability you have is a remarkable gift but with any gift, there usually comes a price to pay. I believe we saw some of that when the students returned. You now have the means to know what those around you are feeling, the good and the bad. The problem with that is that not all emotions are meant to be known. Your friend, Ron, was jealous when you were entered in the Triwizard Tournament. Can you imagine actually sensing that from your best friend?"

Harry rubbed his face wearily. "It's already happened," he admitted. "When I told them about this I felt their fear. It turned out that Ron was afraid of what would happen if the Ministry found out about me. I've learned not to jump to conclusions when it comes to what I sense. Just because someone's feeling an emotion doesn't mean their feeling it about me."

A soft trill filled Harry's ears causing him to turn his head and see Fawkes standing on his perch. Harry smiled and held out his arm. The phoenix let out a happy trill before taking flight and landing on the new perch. Soothing waves of protectiveness and compassion filled him. Fawkes let out a soft trill and nudged his head towards Dumbledore reminding Harry that he was in the middle of a conversation. Harry nodded in understanding and laughed when Fawkes nudged him affectionately before taking off for his original perch.

Returning his attention to Dumbledore, Harry was surprised to see an amused look on the Headmaster's face. "Er—sorry about that, sir," Harry said.

Dumbledore smiled as he enfolded his long fingers. "Not a problem, my boy," he said pleasantly. "It still amazes me how close you and Fawkes are. I suppose being able to sense his emotions makes it easier to communicate."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I really can't explain it," he said truthfully. "Maybe it has something to do with being able to sense Hogwarts. Ever since that night I can understand what he's basically trying to say. He can be extremely stubborn when he wants to be, sir. No offense."

"None taken," Professor Dumbledore said with a laugh. "But we have gotten slightly off track. The other matter I wished to discuss with you is that I have spoken with the staff about you 'magical fluctuations'. They have been instructed to remove you from class and firecall Poppy immediately should you show any signs of duress. I will admit that I had to reveal more about your recovery than I would have liked to get my point across but I believe your instructors now understand how difficult this has been for you. I have also requested that they refrain from discussing the topic with you. This will hopefully avoid any awkward conversations."

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and nodded. He was beginning to hate all of the complications and half-truths. It was a little unnerving that Professor Dumbledore was keeping this from the entire staff instead of confiding in Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape like he had in the past. This made Harry wonder whether Dumbledore was keeping this a secret because he felt it was for the best or because Sirius and Remus didn't want _anyone_ knowing the truth.

After a moment of silence, Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat and leaned forward. "Now, the actual reason you are here," he said in a businesslike tone. "I believe it is time you were given certain information concerning Lord Voldemort. I will warn you that much will be based on guesswork from memories but I believe that I am currently on the right track." Dumbledore rose to his feet, walked around the desk and continued on to the cabinet beside the door. When he turned around, Harry saw a familiar shallow stone basin with odd markings around the rim of it. Dumbledore returned to his desk and placed the Pensieve down on it.

Professor Dumbledore turned to face Harry and smiled. "I believe this will actually be your first time entering a Pensieve," he said pleasantly. "There's nothing to worry about, Harry. I will be with you every step of the way and these memories won't be anything like the ones you have placed in here. We will be visiting one of Bob Ogden's memories. Bob Odgen worked for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Dumbledore pulled a crystal bottle that contained a swirling silvery-white substance out of his pocket. "I managed to convince him to confide these recollections to me before he died. If you would stand…"

Harry rose to his feet, still slightly apprehensive about actually entering a Pensieve. Despite Dumbledore's reassurances, Harry still felt a little uneasy about jumping into someone else's memories. He watched as Dumbledore pulled out the stopper of the crystal bottle and tipped the silvery contents into the Pensieve where they shimmered and swirled. Professor Dumbledore then looked at Harry with a reassuring and understanding smile.

"It is perfectly natural to fear the unknown, Harry, but I assure you this is just a memory," Professor Dumbledore said as he extended his hand.

Harry nodded and took Dumbledore's hand. He didn't know why he was so nervous. He had witnessed quite a bit in the past few years, most of it he wanted to forget as quickly as possible. He even had his own Pensieve that he would have to use in a similar fashion. _But those would be my memories. Not someone else's._ Harry stepped closer and watched as Professor Dumbledore lowered their joined hands to the Pensieve. After a moment's hesitation, Dumbledore submerged their hands into the liquid and Harry quickly found his feet leaving the office floor. He was falling through spiraling darkness only to find himself on his feet in blinding sunlight a moment later with Professor Dumbledore beside him. Instincts took over. Harry quickly tensed as he looked around the country scenery.

The country lane was surrounded by large, tangled hedgerows. The sky was bright and blue, no cloud anywhere within sight. Harry quickly spotted a short and plump man with large thick glasses standing ten feet in front of them, reading a wooden signpost on the left-hand side of the road. The man had quite a strange attire on, signifying that he had no idea of how to dress like a Muggle. Harry instinctively reached out for the waves of emotion around him but could only sense soft waves of concern and protectiveness coming off of Dumbledore. He could sense nothing from the man who didn't even notice they were there.

"Is something wrong, Harry?" Professor Dumbledore asked softly.

Harry looked at Dumbledore worriedly. "I can't sense him, sir," he said just as quietly.

Professor Dumbledore rested a hand on Harry's shoulder. "That is to be expected, my boy," he said with a gentle smile. "Remember, this is a memory. This is what Bob Ogden saw, not what he felt." At that moment Ogden started to walk down the lane. "We must be going, Harry. We don't want to be left behind."

Harry walked beside Dumbledore at a brisk pace. As they passed the sign, Harry noticed what was written on its two arms. The one pointing to where they were going read Little Hangleton, 1 mile while the one pointing in the opposite direction said Great Hangleton, 5 miles. Harry's brow frowned in confusion. Why did that sound so familiar? Snapping out of his thoughts, Harry kept his attention on Ogden as they continued walking. When the lane curved to the left and fell down the sloping hillside, Harry's eyes widened at the view of the entire valley. There was the village of Little Hangleton that resided between two rather steep hills. There was a church and a graveyard...a graveyard that looked strangely familiar. There was also a large manor house across the valley that was completely surrounded by a well gardened and tended green lawn.

They followed Ogden down the slope for a short time before they turned off onto a narrow dirt path through a gap in the hedge. It was obvious that this track wasn't used often by the state it was in. It was extremely crooked and uneven with wilder hedgerows that made it nearly impossible to see anything. As they traveled downhill, Harry noticed a patch of trees that seemed to open up at the grove before coming to an abrupt halt behind Ogden who stopped walking to pull out his wand. Harry almost flicked his wrist to pull out his own when he felt Dumbledore's hand once again on his shoulder, calming him.

_This is just a memory. It's not real._

Trees surrounded them, blocking the cloudless sky. Looking around, Harry noticed a small house that was partially hidden among the trees. It looked like it had been abandoned for years. The walls were covered with moss and numerous tiles had fallen off the roof to make the rafters visible. Nettles surrounded the place, some reaching the windows that looked like they hadn't been cleaned in years. Harry was about to look at Dumbledore in confusion when one of the windows opened quickly allowing a thin stream of smoke to leave the place.

Odgen's entire demeanor had changed. He was now moving forward extremely cautiously. He slowly approached the front door which had a dead snake nailed to it. There was a rustling and a crack from above before a man dressed in rags fell from the nearest tree, landing in a crouched position in front of Ogden. The man quickly jumped back in shock and stumbled, nearly losing his footing.

"You're not welcome," the man in rags hissed, allowing everyone to see that several of his teeth were missing. His hair was filthy and matted with dirt making it impossible to determine what color it originally had been. His eyes were strange, staring into opposite directions. He looked downright mad to put it bluntly.

Ogden quickly tried to straighten to make himself appear professional but still looked frightened out of his mind. "Well, good morning," he said in a slightly shaky voice. "I'm here from the Ministry of Magic—"

"You're not welcome," the man in rags repeated.

Ogden cleared his throat nervously. "I'm sorry," he said nervously. "I—I don't understand you."

Harry was about to question Dumbledore when he took in the dead snake on the door._ Of course._ The man was speaking Parseltongue. He had this problem before, especially in his second year at Hogwarts. Parseltongue didn't sound like anything other than English to him.

Starting to feel incredibly uneasy about _who_ he was actually watching, Harry looked on as Ogden tried to reason with the man in rags only to be attacked. Ogden fell to his knees with his hands over his nose as a yellowish substance began to squirt between his fingers. He watched as a short elderly man with very broad shoulders and overly- long arms hurried out of the cottage shouting 'Morfin'. The elderly man's irritability quickly vanished into laughter when he caught sight of Ogden.

Harry quickly learned that the elderly man's name was Mr. Gaunt and believed that Morfin was in the right to 'defend himself'. From the sound of Mr. Gaunt's voice, the man had no love for Muggles or the Ministry. As Ogden pointed his wand at himself to stop the yellow pus from flowing, Mr. Gaunt ordered Morfin to get in the house, in Parseltongue. By then Harry had to admit that there was no denying that these people were descendents of Salazar Slytherin which meant they were Voldemort's ancestors.

When Morfin retreated into the house grudgingly, Mr. Gaunt turned his attention to Ogden who was still cleaning the pus off of his clothes. "It's your son I'm here to see, Mr. Gaunt," Ogden said stiffly. "That was Morfin, wasn't it?"

Mr. Gaunt stared at Ogden for a long moment before responding. "Yes, that was Morfin," he said coldly. "Are you a pure-blood?"

Ogden's eyes narrowed as he stared at Mr. Gaunt. "That has nothing to do with the situation," he replied, matching Mr. Gaunt's tone, making it quite clear that he indeed had some Muggle blood in him.

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose as the bickering began between Ogden and Mr. Gaunt. It was clearly a defiant Slytherin versus a proud Hufflepuff sort of argument. Ogden was clearly trying to remain professional which was becoming increasingly difficult with as Mr. Gaunt kept goading him. Although, Mr. Gaunt ended up giving in and invited Ogden into the house.

The house was extremely small. There seemed to be only three tiny rooms which made Harry feel extremely claustrophobic. Morfin was sitting near the fireplace in the living room, waiting as Mr. Gaunt and Ogden entered. The grubby armchair he sat in looked like it was on the verge of falling apart. Ogden kept his distance as he noticed the live adder Morfin was hissing at between his fingers. Harry could understand Odgen's hesitation. Morfin looked downright psychotic.

_Hissy__, hissy, little snakey,_

_Slither on the floor_

_You be good to Morfin_

_Or he'll nail you to the door._

Harry didn't need any more confirmation that Morfin was completely out of his mind. _I can see insanity runs in the family._ In Harry's experience, threatening a snake never had positive results. Of course, the snake was really too small to do anything about it. Hearing scuffling noise, Harry turned and saw a girl wearing a tattered gray dress that blended in completely with the dirty stone wall behind her. She was standing beside filthy black stove, obviously attempting to cook something. Her posture and the look on her face screamed submission, as if she knew this was the best life she could ever have.

Ogden was also staring at the woman with a sympathetic look on his face, something that Mr. Gaunt noticed and let out an annoyed grunt. "M'daughter, Merope," Gaunt said resentfully.

"Good morning," Ogden said with a soft smile but Merope didn't answer. She just looked at her father in fear before turning her attention back to the stove and the pots on the shelf behind her. Ogden cleared his throat and turned his attention to Gaunt. "Well, Mr. Gaunt," he said professionally, "to get straight to the point we have reason to believe that your son, Morfin, performed magic in front of a Muggle last night."

A loud clang echoed throughout the room as Merope dropped one of the pots. Harry quickly turned to look at her and saw that she was nearly shaking in fear. Everyone else in the room was looking at her too but Mr. Gaunt was anything but sympathetic. "Pick it up!" Gaunt shouted at her. "That's it, grub on the floor like some filthy Muggle, what's your wand for, you useless sack of muck?"

Harry felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder, reminding him that this was only a memory as Ogden stepped up in Merope's defense. "Mr. Gaunt, please!" Odgen cried in a shocked voice. Merope dropped the pot again in shock of someone defending her before hesitantly pulling out her wand and quickly muttering a spell which made the pot fly across the room, hit the wall and split into two pieces.

Morfin instantly started laughing madly while Mr. Gaunt shouted, "Mend it, you pointless lump, mend it!"

Merope staggered across the room but before she could correct her mistake, Ogden did it for her. Mr. Gaunt stared furiously at Ogden for a long moment before he returned his attention to his daughter. "Lucky the nice man from the Ministry's here, isn't it?" Gaunt spat. "Perhaps he'll take you off my hands; perhaps he doesn't mind dirty Squibs…"

Harry watched Merope pick up the pot and return it to its shelf. She was trembling slightly, not saying a word to anyone in the room. Ogden quickly brought the attention back to the matter he had come but Mr. Gaunt would hear nothing of it. Apparently, Mr. Gaunt believed that Morfin had every right to do what he did. Ogden kept trying to convince Mr. Gaunt that Morfin had been in the wrong, breaking Wizarding law and hand over a summons for a hearing but that seemed to be the final straw for Mr. Gaunt who showed Ogden an ugly, black-stoned ring on his middle finger. When Ogden didn't recognize the significance of the piece of jewelry, Gaunt hurried toward Merope and dragged her back to Ogden by the gold chain around her neck.

Mr. Gaunt quickly revealed that they were the last of Salazar Slytherin's descendants and should be given more respect for that very reason. Ogden didn't agree. He was determined to hand over the summons for Morfin to appear at a hearing on the fourteenth of September for causing a Muggle to erupt in highly painful hives but before his could finish with his formal declaration, the sounds of voices and horses approaching outside brought everyone to a standstill.

The voices ended up belonging to a group of Muggles from the village that made no effort to hide their dislike of the Gaunt's home or its occupants. One of the men was named Tom and he seemed to know the most considering that his family owned most of the land on the other side of the valley. Tom then went on to declare that the son of the Gaunt family wasn't right in the head. Everyone outside seemed to have a good laugh at this.

"Tom, I might be wrong but has somebody nailed a snake to that door?" asked the girl Tom had been speaking to. She sounded like she was right outside and could care less if she sounded rude to anyone inside the house.

Tom seemed to share her arrogance. "Good lord, you're right," he said. "That'll be the son. I told you he's not right in the head. Don't look at it, Cecilia, darling."

Everyone in the Gaunt house remained silent as they heard the horses clopping away. When the sounds became too distant to make out, Morfin broke out into laughter and turned to his sister. "_Darling_," he said in Parseltongue. "_Darling_, he called her. He wouldn't have you anyway."

Merope was as pale as milk as Mr. Gaunt and Morphin spoke to each other in Parseltongue. Evidently, Merope had a crush on Tom, something that Mr. Gaunt wasn't too pleased to hear. After all, the pure-blooded descendants of Salazar Slytherin were too good for any filthy, dirt-veined Muggle. Mr. Gaunt cornered his daughter in a rage, calling her a blood traitor. When his hands went for her throat, Harry was relieved that Ogden stepped in, sending Mr. Gaunt flying backwards away from Merope.

Mr. Gaunt reacted with a vengeance, jumping to his feet and rushing towards Ogden, a bloody knife in one hand and a wand that was already firing hexes in the other. Ogden did the only thing he could. He ran for his life. Dumbledore ushered Harry out of the house where they followed Odgen. Merope's screams echoed throughout the forest, making Harry aware that she was most likely paying for Ogden's defiance.

Ogden continued running up the path to the main lane until he collided with a sleek chestnut horse ridden by a handsome and familiar looking dark-haired man. The man and girl he was riding with on a gray horse burst out laughing at Ogden running away in terror. Harry couldn't help staring at the man on the horse. He knew that face. He had seen it before…

Professor Dumbledore rested a hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed. "That will do, Harry," he said before taking Harry by the elbow and pulled gently. A moment later, they were flying through darkness until they landed swiftly on their feet in Dumbledore's now partially lit office.

Once Dumbledore released his arm, Harry moved back to the chair he had sat in before and collapsed in it. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and staring at the floor. Mr. Gaunt had reminded Harry too much of Uncle Vernon and Merope had reminded Harry too much of himself before Sirius had taken him away from that situation. It made Harry wonder what would have happened if Sirius hadn't entered his life. Would he still be like that? Would he still be living in fear like Merope had been?

"I am afraid I must apologize, Harry," Professor Dumbledore said as he flicked his wand, lighting a few extra lamps. "I should have predicted your reaction to Marvolo's actions towards his daughter. I assure you that Merope survived. Ogden quickly Apparated to the Ministry and returned within fifteen minutes with reinforcements. Morfin and Marvolo attempted to retaliate but they were overpowered, removed from the cottage, convicted by the Wizengamot and sentenced to Azkaban. Morfin received three years and Marvolo received six months."

Harry closed his eyes as he rubbed the back of his neck. He now knew why he recognized the man on the horse. If Mr. Gaunt was Marvolo, then that meant Merope was Voldemort's mother and the man on the horse was Tom Riddle, Sr. He had just seen Voldemort's parents, uncle and grandfather. "I thought my family was messed up," Harry said softly. "Uncle Vernon never went that far. He never treated his own child that way…just me."

Professor Dumbledore sat down behind his desk and leaned forward, staring at Harry over his half-moon spectacles. "In a way, I suppose Marvolo saw his daughter just as your Uncle saw you," he said thoughtfully. "Both of you weren't what your guardian viewed as acceptable. You, Harry, were a wizard and Merope had very little magical talent; at least that was what Marvolo believed. In both instances, the guardians were wrong. There is no reason for an adult to strike a child."

Harry nodded in understanding. He had been through this before…twice as a matter of fact. Once, after he had been rescued from Uncle Vernon and again after the mess with Umbridge last year. Yes, he hated seeing people in the same situation he had been in and he probably overreacted witnessing the memory but that didn't mean he had reverted back to the scared kid he had once been.

Dumbledore stared at Harry for a moment before he returned to the original topic. "Now, Marvolo and his children were the last of the Gaunts," he said casually, "a very ancient Wizarding family that was known for their instability and violence that only grew through generations of marrying their own relatives. A lack of common sense in addition to a desire for the luxury left the family gold practically nonexistent generations before Marvolo was born. As you saw, the Gaunts were left in poverty except for a few family heirlooms that were treasured just as much as sons and even more than daughters. I trust you also noticed Voldemort's father?"

Harry nodded. "It sounded like he was rather proud of his status," he said carefully. "How did he ever end up married to Voldemort's mum?"

Dumbledore enfolded his long fingers and sat back in his chair. "Merope Gaunt was infatuated with Tom Riddle senior, Harry," he said with a slight smile. "Once Marvolo and Morfin were locked in Azkaban, she had the chance escape the cruelty she had lived through for so many years. She was finally able to be the witch she was meant to be and use any means she had to achieve her dreams…any magical means, that is."

Which meant immoral means, of course. "So she used some sort of spell or potion to confound him?" Harry asked.

"Correct, Harry," Professor Dumbledore said with a nod. "I believe she used a love potion since it would have been much easier to use discretely. It is fairly easy to convince someone riding in the heat that a drink of 'water' would be in their best interest. I shall let you know that it was only a few months after this memory that the village of Little Hangleton erupted in scandal when Tom Riddle ran off with Merope Gaunt. Marvolo was perhaps alarmed most of all when he came back from Azkaban only to find a farewell note. From that moment on, Marvolo never mentioned his daughter again. He died before Morfin was released from prison."

"So what happened?" Harry asked in confusion. "If Merope was giving Tom a love potion, why did he end up leaving her? Voldemort told me that his father abandoned his mother."

"He did," Dumbledore confirmed. "Within a few months after their abrupt marriage, Tom Riddle returned to his parents' manor in Little Hangleton without Merope. Rumors filled the town that Tom claimed he had been 'hoodwinked' and 'taken in'. People believed that Merope had misled Tom, claiming that she was pregnant with his child so he married her. Merope ended up having a child but not until a year after they were married. Tom had left her while she was still pregnant. I believe that Merope was deeply in love with Tom and could no longer bear to keep him restrained by magical means. She chose to stop giving him the potion. We can only assume what she was thinking but whatever hope she had that Tom would stay without the potion in his system was quickly destroyed. After he left her, he never bothered wondering what happened to her or his son."

"Leaving Voldemort to grow up in an orphanage when Merope died," Harry mumbled as he looked towards the window only to see darkness. He hadn't been aware so much time had passed. "How could someone just abandon their own child?"

"As you noticed, status was everything to Tom Riddle, senior," Professor Dumbledore said solemnly. "People who are raised in power and money tend to view themselves at a higher level than everyone else. You heard what Tom and his companion said outside the Gaunt residence. He had no compassion towards them and probably would not give them a second look if Morfin had not caused so much trouble terrorizing Muggles." Silence fell before Dumbledore rose to his feet. "It is growing late, Harry. I believe your guardians are waiting for you."

"Yes, sir," Harry said as he stood. At the present time, Harry was too overwhelmed to ask any more questions. He had heard about the side affects of inbreeding from Sirius who claimed that was the reason his relatives were completely out of their mind…except Tonks, of course. For some reason, despite how insane Sirius and Tonks acted, Sirius claimed they were the only sane people around with Black blood. Both cousins agreed that Tonks' mother's sanity was debatable although they were both smiling when they said this so Harry doubted they were serious.

Walking to the fireplace, Harry had to wonder why Dumbledore was doing this. What was the point learning about Voldemort's ancestors? Grabbing a pinch of floo powder, Harry was about to leave when he hesitated. Was there something that he was missing? "Sir, I don't think I understand the point of this," Harry said softly as he stared into the flames. "Knowing about Voldemort's past…witnessing the chain of events that lead to who he became—"

"—you are afraid you will start to sympathize with Lord Voldemort," Dumbledore concluded. "Compassion is never wrong, Harry. These lessons are not meant to make your task _more_ difficult. They are to give you the knowledge you need in order to succeed."

Harry nodded and bid goodnight before leaving through the fireplace for the Marauder Quarters. He knew there was a hidden meaning in Dumbledore's comment but was too tired to worry about it now. Maybe tomorrow after his session with Madam Pomfrey he would sit and wonder about the mystery that was Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

It didn't take Harry long to realize that Madam Pomfrey was an excellent teacher. For their first lesson, Harry helped Madam Pomfrey rearrange the potion cabinet which would have been extremely boring if it hadn't been made into a game. For nearly three hours they went over different potions, their properties and their contents in a way that held onto Harry's interest: the way they helped people. Harry had probably learned more about antidotes in that one session than he had in his five years of schooling. By the time they were finished, the potions cabinet was arranged neatly Harry's journal had significantly more pages filled. 

With Harry's hectic schedule, Madam Pomfrey had decided to keep lessons to Sunday morning only which was met with a mixed reaction from Harry. He knew he really didn't have any free time to spare but he really enjoyed his time in the hospital wing with the hands-on learning that he loved. He had learned long ago that he was more of a practical learner than a theoretical learner from the training Sirius and Remus had given him.

In light of Dumbledore's approval for the D.A., Harry approached Sirius who immediately agreed to be the group's supervisor. The Council was in charge of alerting current members that the D.A. would be continuing along with informing non-members that no new members were being accepted since there would be no way to control the group with the amount of people who wanted to join. This left quite a few unhappy people, especially Cormac McLaggen who tried to convince Harry, Ginny and Neville that he should be the exception to the rule. In the end, Harry had to result to silencing and binding McLaggan to get the seventh year to stop talking so Harry could bluntly tell him that there were no exceptions. The Council had to be fair to everyone.

D.A. meetings would once again be held on Saturday evenings with Council meetings on Wednesday evenings. The only change was that there would be no Sunday morning meeting since Harry was unavailable. After a quick meeting, the Council had come to the conclusion that it would probably be smart for the D.A. to learn some basic self defense moves which meant that Harry and Sirius would be instructing most of the time. Spells would still be covered to keep everyone up to speed but the muggle side of defense would take up most of the meetings.

Classes were as demanding as ever. Any free period was spent on homework and re-reading textbooks to understand what was being covered in class. Remus was becoming a lifesaver in translating the complicated texts into common phrases along with continuing to decipher the Half-Blood Prince's book. Sirius still focused completely on nonverbal spells which was a great help in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms and Transfiguration. He didn't know how he would be surviving the classes without Sirius' tutelage.

Ironically, the easiest classes were Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology. Hagrid certainly made class interesting even though he spent half of the time talking about Aragog. Herbology wasn't any easier than before it was that the class hadn't changed. They still worked with plants, learning about their properties and uses in wizarding society. The plants were just a little more dangerous than before.

Quidditch tryouts for the Gryffindor team were scheduled for the following Saturday at nine o'clock in the morning. Harry had to reschedule his training with Sirius to start an hour earlier although it became known quickly that Harry's mind was focusing on the tryouts. So many people had signed up for the team that Harry feared it would take all day. This would be his first test as Captain which Viktor had told him was the most significant. _'A captain is only as strong as his teammates,'_ Viktor had said._ 'Choose visely, Harry.'_

When the time for tryouts grew near, Sirius gave up on training and helped Harry set up the field, even casting a few charms to block the cool, misty drizzle from hitting anyone. Harry knew why the team was so popular this year. It had nothing to do with Quidditch. It was him. Hermione had warned him about this. Everyone wanted to be a part of something that involved Harry Potter. Since the D.A. was out of the question, Quidditch was the only option and it was those people that Harry didn't want on the team. He wanted people who were serious about the game and who would work hard because they wanted to win.

Ron and Hermione were the first to arrive bringing news that Stanley Shunpike, conductor on the Knight Bus, had been arrested on suspicion of Death Eater activity. Harry had been stunned. When Stan had helped him escape from Voldemort's clutches, the young man could hardly keep his wits about himself when he believed Harry had been a Death Eater. The thought of Stan actually being a Death Eater was preposterous. What was the Ministry thinking?

Students began flocking to the Quidditch pitch, forcing Hermione and Sirius to take seats in the stands. The turnout was unbelievable. There were first years that couldn't contain their nerves to seventh years that enjoyed appearing intimidating to the rest. Taking in the sight, Harry instantly closed his eyes and reached out for the waves of emotions surrounding him. He could clearly sense nervousness, eagerness, embarrassment, along with a subtle hint of the same sensation that he felt the night of the welcoming feast…infatuation. Harry let out a frustrated sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Why couldn't anyone see that he had a job to do?

"Good morning, Gryffindors," Harry said addressing the group and noticed that several younger students giggled softly. "I must say I'm amazed that so many are willing to put in the long hours of strenuous training required to become a member of this team." The giggles stopped and several people shifted nervously on their feet. "Gryffindor has won the last two Quidditch Cups so we have quite a reputation to live up to. _Anyone_ who feels that they can't give the dedication required to be a part of a winning team, I suggest you leave now."

Harry wasn't surprised when several older girls walked towards the stands to join their friends. He ignored the whispers as he focused his gaze on the younger students who had giggled before. "_Anyone_ who is not a member of the Gryffindor house should also leave," Harry said firmly and watched as several groups of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs quickly ran for the stands. This left a more manageable group to sort out. Harry asked them to separate into positions and begun testing flying capability. The first and second years were quickly dismissed since they could barely keep themselves on their brooms.

Chasers were first. It didn't take Harry long to see who had talent and who didn't. Katie Bell was clearly the best followed by Demelza Robins, Ginny Weasley and, surprisingly, Dean Thomas. Harry asked the four of them to stay while dismissing the rest. A few people tried to complain but with a flick of his wrist, Harry had his wand in hand which silenced everyone. No one wanted to anger the leader of the Defense Association.

The Beaters were next but none of them had the instinctual ability that Fred and George had. He was slightly disappointed but it could have been worse. In the end, he selected Jimmy Peakes, Ritchie Coote and Jack Sloper to join the Chasers. He then moved on to the Seekers. There weren't many and none of them were able to even spot the Snitch. Frustrated, Harry turned to his already selected members and noticed that Ginny was focused on something near the Slytherin stands. Harry slowly looked and noticed the golden Snitch.

"Ginny, why don't you help them out," Harry said with a smile and nearly laughed when Ginny's face turned bright red. He dismissed the Seeker prospects a few minutes later when Ginny had caught the Snitch. Harry was suddenly glad he had decided to do tryouts this way. It would make everything so much easier.

Keeper tryouts were last. There were now significantly more students in the stands than before which made Harry nervous. Ron always had a problem with people watching him but there was nothing Harry could do about it. He sent his four Chasers out and gave each Keeper had their turn to block five penalties. None of the Keepers could save more than two goals each except for Cormac McLaggen who saved four penalties, missing the last goal completely which was a surprise but a welcomed one. At least Ron had a chance.

When it was Ron's turn, Harry watched, trying to remain objective when he heard someone shout, "Good luck!" He looked up in the stands and could hardly hide his surprise to see it had been Lavender Brown, not Hermione. Making a mental note to ask Ron later, Harry returned his attention to Ron who took off. His nerves were in overdrive as he waited for Ron to block one…two…three…four…five penalties. Harry let out a long breath of relief, calming himself and making another mental note to have more faith in Ron.

"Ron Weasley and Cormac McLaggan!" Harry announced, surprising everyone. He ignored the whispers and waited for the nine people selected to sit down in their section of the stands before joining them. "I suppose you all are wondering why I have selected more than the allowed amount of team members." At everyone's eager nods, Harry continued. "My reasoning is simple. Quidditch is a dangerous sport. People get hurt…frequently. This way, there is a reserve already trained to fill an empty spot. Dean, you're the reserve Chaser. Ginny, you're the reserve Seeker. Jack, you're the reserve Beater. Cormac, you're the reserve Keeper."

"That's actually a rather brilliant idea, Harry," Katie Bell said approvingly with several people agreeing with her.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry could see that Cormac wasn't happy and knew the seventh year had an ego that could be a problem. "One more thing," he said seriously. "This is a _team_. We work together, fulfilling our own duties, for a common goal. If you can't handle that, or the decisions I've made, I suggest you leave the team. We have a lot of work to do and it is essential that we do what's important _for the team_. I won't hesitate to remove anyone if I feel it's necessary. This season won't be any fun if we're at each other's throats. Any questions?"

No one said a word. Harry noticed Katie and Ron smiling at him proudly. Any doubt in Harry's ability as Captain was instantly banished away. "Good," Harry said with a nod. "Practices begin on Tuesday. I will give the list to Professor McGonagall and hopefully we'll have robes for everyone soon. Now, go enjoy yourselves."

By the time the team was dismissed, the majority of the crowd had dispersed. Hermione rushed to Ron, congratulating him for making the team congratulated Harry for a job well done. Ron was standing proudly, any evidence of previous nerves gone. "I'm just glad I'm not the reserve," said Ron. "Did you see McLaggan during his fifth shot? If I didn't know any better, I'd say he'd been Confunded but oh well." Hermione blushed fiercely but Ron instantly started talking about his own saves in great detail the entire way back to the castle for dinner.

Harry remained a step behind them and soon a felt a reassuring hand on his left shoulder. Sirius moved so he was walking beside Harry and ruffled Harry's messy hair. "You did well, kiddo," he said sincerely. "Your dad would have been proud of you." Sirius glanced around quickly before wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders and pulling him close. "You sensed something, didn't you?"

Nodding, Harry leaned into the one armed embrace. "I really hate this," he admitted. "This wouldn't happen to the Captains for the other houses."

Sirius let out a sigh. "The price you pay for inheriting your father's looks and your mother's eyes," he said sympathetically, causing Harry to scowl at him. "What? I'm just being honest. If you don't believe me you could just ask a certain group of fourth year girls…"

Harry's eyes narrowed as he pushed Sirius away. "You're cruel, do you know that?" he asked then grinned. "Maybe I should contact Rita Skeeter."

Sirius' eyes widened as he paled drastically. It had certainly been a low blow. The 'Daily Prophet' reporter had made no effort to hide her attraction towards Sirius last term, something that still gave Sirius nightmares. The only good thing that came out of the situation was that Rita refrained from writing half of the rubbish she could have about Harry in hope that Sirius would notice her. He did, just not in the way she had hoped.

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?" Sirius asked. "It's not my fault—"

"—exactly," Harry interrupted as he enfolded his arms across his chest. He knew Sirius was just teasing and knew better than to take the man seriously but it didn't mean Harry had to like it. Turning the teasing back on Sirius was really the only way to stun him into silence. This time was no different. Sirius just stared at Harry for a moment before slapping his hand against his face and nodding to Harry's point. Together, they entered the castle where Harry joined Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table while Sirius sat at the Head table.

Looking at the row of teachers, Harry noticed that Dumbledore's chair was empty just like it had been for nearly a week. Nothing had been announced although Harry doubted anything would be. Children of well known Death Eaters still attended Hogwarts and revealing any sort of weakness on Dumbledore's part would surly make its way back to Voldemort. It was probably best to maintain the 'no news is good news' mentality. After all, Sirius and Remus would tell him if something were wrong. _Or Sirius would pull me out and take me home._

Harry wasn't going to fool himself into thinking that everything was normal whether it was inside the walls of Hogwarts or out. These were dangerous times and it wouldn't take much for the Board of Governors to pass a motion to close Hogwarts until the war was over. Harry subconsciously ran his thumb over the phoenix ring on his right hand. He was currently wearing so many precautions but what about everyone else? What did they have to keep them safe?

As lunch drew to a close, Harry left with Ron and Hermione for a long afternoon of schoolwork in the library. They hurried to the doors to beat the rush only to be blocked by a smiling Professor Slughorn. Harry suppressed a groan as he bit his cheek to stop from making a sarcastic comment. Slughorn was almost as bad as the fourth year girls. They only cared about 'the-boy-who-lived' not Harry.

"Just the man I wanted to see!" Professor Slughorn exclaimed happily. "Harry, I was hoping that you could join me for a spot of supper in my rooms tonight. There'll be quite a few rising stars there. McLaggen and Zabini have already agreed to come along with Melinda Bobbin. She owns a large chain of apothecaries and I also hope Miss Granger would also join us."

"Oh, I'm dreadfully sorry, sir," Harry said apologetically even if he felt anything but apologetic. He was suddenly glad that he had a busy schedule. "The D.A. meets on Saturday nights and we really can't reschedule. Besides, I'm not allowed to go to any functions without approval from Sirius and Remus. They're extremely protective with everything that's happened lately."

Slughorn's smile fell instantly and his entire stature transformed from one of pride to one of defeat. "Oh, that is too bad," he said sincerely. "I had been counting on you, Harry. You would have made the evening most interesting." Slughorn forced a smile on his face as he patted Harry on the shoulder. "Not to worry, my dear boy. I'll speak to your guardian. I'm sure he'll see that these events are nothing to worry about. I might even invite him to join us. After all, there isn't anyone around that doesn't know the story of Sirius Black." He left quickly before anything else could be said.

Harry ran a hand through his hair as he let out a frustrated sigh. He never thought he would reach the day when he missed Professor Snape teaching Potions but the day had come. He hated how Professor Slughorn liked to surround himself with people of influence to increase his self worth. He hated that Professor Slughorn saw him as nothing more than a trophy to parade around. Slughorn was exactly like Scrimgeour. Neither of them cared what Harry wanted as long as they got what they wanted.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione were the first to arrive at the Room of Requirement that night followed closely by the Council. The floor was covered with a cushiony surface to prevent anyone from getting hurt. Punching bags were hanging from the ceiling in all four corners with shelves of boxing materials nearby. There were cabinets of supplies including foam like protectors that could be attached to someone's chest, arms and legs. Harry doubted they would need those tonight. Very few people in the D.A. knew anything about Muggle defense. 

As the rest of the D.A. arrived, Harry noticed that everyone was dressed in casual clothes, eager to begin learning an ounce of what Harry could do. Ginny and Neville had also been cornered by Slughorn and had been relieved that they had a reason to miss it. Ron had been rather quite ever since Slughorn had signaled out Harry and Hermione, scowling whenever Slughorn was mentioned. The jealousy was pouring off Ron so strongly that Harry couldn't ignore it no matter how hard he tried.

Sirius was the last to arrive with a grin on his face but he wasn't alone. Following him into the Room of Requirement was a smiling, purple haired Tonks, who hurried to Harry and pulled him into a bone crushing embrace. "Oh!" she exclaimed in excitement as she pulled away and smiled at Harry. "Someone's putting on some muscle. Trying to impress some lucky girl, little one?"

"Tonks!" Harry cried in embarrassment as several people snickered. He looked at Sirius for help and saw that his godfather was trying extremely hard not to laugh.

Tonks winked at Harry and ruffled his hair. "Just teasing, Harry," she said good-naturedly then pulled out her wand and twirled it between her fingers.

Sirius cleared his throat and moved to the center of the room. "All right, let's begin," he said firmly as everyone turned to face him. "What you will be learning is an opportunity to improve your dueling. We'll start off tonight with a demonstration. Now, I know all of you are aware of Harry's style of dueling. It's extremely physical, nothing like what you would learn in the classroom. Harry, Tonks, please join me."

Harry could already see where this was going as he walked with Tonks to the center of the room. Tonks wasn't a physical dueler, at least not in the same aspect Harry was. She relied heavily on spells and Apparation, falling back on physical defense if there was no other option. She was representing the typical witch or wizard who believed that magic was the more civilized method of fighting, including the Ministry and the Board of Governors.

"For those of you who don't know Tonks," Sirius continued. "She's my cousin and a trained Auror who has agreed to a friendly duel with Harry. Everyone please back up to the walls so I can cast a few protective charms." Everyone quickly moved and waited as Sirius waved his wand a few times. "There," he said proudly. "Now, Harry and Tonks, take your positions." Harry and Tonks took ten paces each away from each other then turned so they were standing face to face. "Wands at the ready," Sirius instructed. With a flick of the wrist, Harry had his wand in hand as he bent his knees and repositioned his feet so he was ready to move at a moment's notice. "This is for _fun_ you two," Sirius warned. "Tonks, don't use anything too embarrassing and Harry, don't do anything that will require a visit to Poppy…Begin!"

With a flick of her wand, Tonks sent the first spell quickly towards Harry, who was instantly focusing on the Protection Charm as he flicked his wand and turned to avoid another two spells that were fired at him. Harry quickly fell into a rhythm. Every one of his senses was on alert as he dodged, twisted, flipped and blocked Tonks' spells. He had managed to hit her with a tickling charm and Tonks had managed to successfully trip him, which would have been disastrous for Harry if he hadn't reacted quickly by flipping to his feet and dodging the oncoming spells.

Harry was slowly decreasing the distance between them which meant his reactions had to be quicker and more precise. Sweat was rolling down his forehead, stinging his eyes but he couldn't take the time to brush it away. The break in concentration would be enough to cost him the duel. Block…one step closer…twist…one step back…drop to one knee…one large step forward while turning and casting a Jelly-Legs Jinx…Block…one step to the right… Leg-Locker Curse…two steps closer…_just a little bit more_…jump and twist to the left…Disarming Spell…one step closer…_this is my chance._

Jumping up, Harry turned as he brought his leg up just as Tonks fired a Disarming Spell. Harry's wand went flying as his foot knocked Tonks' wand out of her hand. He reached out for his wand and felt it in his hand a moment later. Landing firmly on the ground, Harry put Tonks in a body bind before she even knew he had his wand. Silence filled the room as Harry stood with his wand still pointing at Tonks.

"Well done, Harry!" Sirius exclaimed happily then looked directly at Tonks as he flicked his wand and freed her. "Looks like I win."

Tonks rolled her eyes in annoyance as she picked up her wand. "Yes, Sirius," she said grudgingly. "You win the bet. Can you act any _more_ childish?"

Sirius thought about it for a moment as he tapped his finger against his lips. "Yes, I can," he said seriously then pointed his wand at her. "Shall we see how childish I can be?" Tonks raised her hands in surrender. Sirius nodded and turned his attention to the students. "Now, I know what Harry was doing looked intimidating and I don't expect any of you to reach that level anytime soon. Harry has been training for three years and he's still learning. We will just be covering the basics."

Harry could feel the disappointment coursing through the room which surprised him. What were these people suspecting? Did they really believe learning to physically defend yourself was as simple as learning a single spell? _They've really never seen me train so they don't know how much time I've put into it. They've only seen the results._

"All right, now for the fun!" Sirius said cheerfully. "Everyone find an open spot with plenty of room around you." He turned to Harry and Tonks and frowned. "You two can take a breather. You look like you could use it, especially you Harry. You've had an extremely long day."

Harry gave Sirius a mock salute before following Tonks to the far side of the room where a comfortable sofa couch appeared. Tonks immediately hooked her arm around Harry's and pulled him down with her, causing Harry to nearly fall to the floor. Once they were seated comfortably, Tonks nudged Harry playfully before asking, "So how've you been, Harry? Sirius told me about Quidditch tryouts, training and the extra lessons on top of your classes. It sounds pretty demanding if you ask me."

Shrugging, Harry watched as Sirius started covering defensive stances. "I knew this year would be hard," he said truthfully. "I would probably be lost if it weren't for Sirius and Remus. Their punishment has actually turned into a blessing. It's the people who make it difficult."

Tonks grinned. "People'll do that to you," she said candidly. "They can be self-absorbed gits who don't bother caring who they hurt on their way to fame and fortune."

Harry stared at her with a raised eyebrow. That had been the last thing he had been expecting to hear from Tonks of all people. She was always so optimistic about every situation she found herself in. "Speaking from experience?" Harry asked casually.

Tonks looked at Harry for a long moment before shrugging her shoulders. "In my line of work you meet a lot of people and not all of them are the type you would bring home," she said honestly then gave Harry a half-smile. "But I guess that isn't saying much because most people would say that about me…and Sirius…and Remus….wow. You really have one messed up family."

Harry grinned. "And I wouldn't have it any other way," he said truthfully.

* * *


	12. A Helping Echo

_This chapter includes scenes from Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince which is not mine, obviously. _

Chapter 12

A Helping Echo

The D.A. meeting was all the members could talk about the following morning. Sirius had covered quite a bit of material and told them that it was up to them how fast they progressed. Members were already scheduling meetings throughout the week to practice. Sirius' tactic of making learning fun had certainly paid off by demonstrating how the simplest of skills could save one's life. Unfortunately, Ron had been Sirius' assistant and was nursing a few faint bruises because of it.

The meeting had concluded with a review of what was covered last year which Harry and the Council had taken over for Sirius to prepare everyone for next week where they would begin covering new material. Sixth and seventh years would be covering nonverbal spells while fifth years and younger would be concentrating on Patroni and other spells that they hadn't learned yet. Since the majority of the Council was in their sixth or seventh year, Sirius volunteered to help Ginny and Luna instruct the handful of students who were still struggling with their Patroni.

All of the excitement ended up causing quite a stir among nonmembers, especially when nonmembers discovered what the D.A. was covering. The most persistent was Cormac McLaggen who once again was doing everything in his power to convince Harry that he deserved special consideration which really irked Harry. McLaggen was everything Harry didn't want to be, grasping onto fame and actually believing that he deserved special treatment because of who his relatives knew. McLaggen actually enjoyed Slughorn's parties and had the audacity to ask Harry not to schedule Quidditch practice during any of the parties. Harry, of course, informed McLaggan that Quidditch was a responsibility that came before any parties or other recreational events and if he didn't like it, he was welcomed to quit the team.

McLaggen left Harry alone after that but he didn't quit the team. Harry wasn't sure how he felt about that. McLaggen was a good player but his personality left little to be desired. It really wasn't a surprise that McLaggen and Slughorn got along so well. They were really two of a kind.

Harry wasn't surprised when he was asked to stay after in Defense Against the Dark Arts. With all of the hassle, Harry had expected to be cornered by a teacher. He was just surprised that Professor Snape had been elected to do it. Perhaps it was because Professor Snape was the Defense teacher or perhaps it was because Professor McGonagall was too busy covering for a missing Professor Dumbledore. Harry wasn't sure. All he knew was that this was probably going to be an extremely trying conversation.

Professor Snape stood in front of his desk, sneering at Harry like he always did. After the discussion they had two weeks ago, Snape had gone out of his way to avoid Harry completely. "There appears to be a problem with your little group, Potter," Snape said coolly. "Several students have voiced their dislike for not being allowed to join although I can't imagine why."

Harry seriously doubted that. Snape was well aware that Harry hated the entire 'boy-who-lived-to-be-the-chosen-one' nonsense. "I can and I'm sure you can too," Harry said honestly. "Tell me something, Professor. There are other groups here. People can do exactly what we did and make their own group. Why do they have to join mine?"

Snape glowered at Harry before snorting. "Because it's yours," he said in disgust. "Everyone wants to be around _'The Chosen One'_."

"Exactly, sir," Harry said softly. He hated how Professor Snape could make any title bestowed upon him sound like an insult. It wasn't like he had asked for it. He never had. Sometimes Harry wondered if Snape had him mixed up with McLaggen. "The people you're talking about don't care of the risk everyone in the group took last year by joining a group that was going against Umbridge's teachings. The D.A. believed in me when everyone else was questioning my sanity. They didn't pester me for information on what happened with Umbridge or that night at the Ministry. _They _are who I trust. They see me for who I really am."

Harry couldn't believe he was revealing so much to Professor Snape of all people. Maybe it was all of the frustration finally getting the better of him. Maybe it was because even though Snape was a greasy git and had too much hatred for James Potter, he still kept an eye on Harry in his own snarky, sarcastic and reluctant way. Snape was still Snape. There was really no other way to explain it and Harry really didn't know if he wanted to.

"And what is that?" Professor Snape asked although it was clear that he could really care less.

"A human being," Harry said evenly and turned to leave. There was nothing else to say. Both of them knew this was more of a formality than anything. Harry wasn't going to give in and Professor Snape didn't care either way. Walking towards the door, Harry fought the urge to reach out to see what Snape was feeling. He had done it before and been shocked but reading the emotions of someone like Snape was like reading someone else's mind. It was so tempting but so wrong.

Harry was nearly at the door when he was suddenly overwhelmed by waves of concern, urgency and fear forcing him to his knees. Panic coursed through him as he tried to think of some way to block it all out but that had been something he had never been able to do. The fear was increasing until he could feel nothing else only to be gone a moment later and be replaced by a strong sensation of protectiveness. Someone was in danger. Someone was in pain. Someone needed him.

_"My child…the leader…needs you…"_

Harry knew that voice. He had heard the strange echoing voice before during times of great need only this time it wasn't his own need. It was someone else's. Slowly, Harry rose to his feet. He didn't know where he was going as he turned and stumbled towards Professor Snape's office which had the nearest fireplace. It was almost like someone else was controlling his body, urging him to move despite the pulsating emotions surrounding him. With each step, his stride grew more stable until he was able to rush into Professor Snape's office, grabbed a pinch of floo powder, threw it into the fireplace, and shouted, "Headmaster's Office, Acid Pops!"

With a roar, the fire turned emerald green and grew in height before Harry stepped into the flames and instantly felt like he was being sucked down a large drain. He was spinning and spinning but barely aware of it. He didn't really feel anything until the spinning stopped and he stumbled into Professor Dumbledore's office. The sensation of being controlled vanished as Harry hurried around the desk to see Professor Dumbledore on his knees and holding his right hand that looked almost black in extreme agony.

Acting on instinct, Harry hurried to help in anyway he could but ran into some sort of barrier which sent him flying into the nearest bookcase. He landed on the floor with a thud, his back and head screaming as the bookcase fell over on him. His mind was a clouded mess. He thought he heard voices but they were too distorted to make out. Groaning in pain, Harry tried to regain his senses and pull himself out from underneath the bookcase. Professor Dumbledore needed help. He needed to get to Professor Dumbledore.

The bookcase was extremely heavy making any sort of movement extremely difficult. With a flick of the wrist, Harry had his wand in hand, made the smallest swish and flick with it while thinking, _'Wingardium Leviosa'_. The bookcase slowly lifted in the air allowing Harry to carefully pull himself out while continuing to point his wand at the book case. His back flared in pain with every movement and his head was throbbing. It seemed to take forever before he had moved far enough to release the bookcase which fell to the ground with a crack.

Shaking away the confusion in his mind, Harry instantly looked to where Professor Dumbledore had been and saw that Professor Snape had followed him and was now helping an exhausted Dumbledore (who was clearly still in an immense amount of pain) sit down in a nearby sofa couch. As quickly as possible, Harry shakily pulled himself to his feet and staggered over to Dumbledore and Snape, the latter of the two sneering as Harry fell to his knees in front of Dumbledore.

"Leave, Potter!" Professor Snape snapped.

Harry shot Snape a glare before he raised his wand and cast the spell Madam Pomfrey had showed him to check a patient's condition. The news wasn't good. Without sparing Professor Snape a glance, Harry hurried to the fireplace and fire-called the hospital wing hoping against hope that Madam Pomfrey was nearby.

She was. A moment later, Madam Pomfrey's head appeared in the middle of the flames. "Mr. Potter!" Madam Pomfrey cried in surprise. "What's wrong?"

"Something's happened to Professor Dumbledore," Harry said quickly. "I need to you bring a strong pain relieving potion, a Calming Draught, a Restorative Draught, some Soothing Salve, and anything you have to regenerate tissue."

"Has anyone else been injured?" Pomfrey asked urgently.

"Nothing that requires immediate attention," Harry said evasively. His own injuries were the farthest thing from his mind at the moment.

Madam Pomfrey stared at Harry for a brief second before nodded. "Very well," she said but didn't take her eyes off of Harry. "I'll be there soon. Try to make him as comfortable as possible without aggravating the injuries." Without waiting for a reply, her head vanished with a small pop.

Harry hurried back to Professor Dumbledore's side, ignoring the surprised look on Professor Snape's face. Professor Dumbledore was awake but clearly unaware of what was happening around him. Slowly, Harry coaxed Dumbledore to lie down and grabbed a nearby footstool to place Dumbledore's injured hand on for Madam Pomfrey to examine. Everything he had learned from Madam Pomfrey and his time at the hospital was influencing him now. It was the only way he could keep himself from panicking.

The fireplace roared to life as Madam Pomfrey entered the room and hurried over to Harry's side. She took one look at Dumbledore's hand before looking directly at Professor Snape. "I trust you removed whatever object caused this?" she said as she set her bag of potions down and pulled out her wand. "Pull out the pain reliever, Mr. Potter."

Harry did as he was told, moving out of Madam Pomfrey's way in the process. He reached in her bag and pulled out a correct potion, removed the cork and handed it over. He did the same for every potion she asked for, watching as she continuously waved her wand over Professor Dumbledore's injured hand. Professor Snape was completely silent the entire time with an impartial look on his face. Harry once again fought the urge to reach out and find out what Snape was feeling out of fear that he would be overwhelmed by the pain Professor Dumbledore had to be in.

Madam Pomfrey finally lowered her wand and let out a long, tired breath. "I'm afraid there isn't much else I can do," she said wearily. "This is dark magic at its worst. I suppose we should be grateful that it is only your hand, Headmaster. If it had gone any further…"

Harry quickly looked up to see Professor Dumbledore looked tiredly at Madam Pomfrey. His gaze shifted to the blackened hand that was now resting on Dumbledore's chest. It looked dead, as if it had been stuck in an actual fire for hours. Harry bit his lower lip nervously. Could he possibly do something when potions and salves failed? He tentatively reached for the blackened hand only to have Madam Pomfrey grab it and help Harry to his feet.

"Excuse us please," Madam Pomfrey said and pulled Harry towards the fireplace. "Mr. Potter, I know you want help the Headmaster but I can't let you attempt something of this magnitude. Dark magic is completely different from silver poisoning. You could very well kill yourself for even attempting such a task. Do you understand?"

Harry reluctantly nodded. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew Madam Pomfrey was right. Dark magic _was_ different from silver poisoning and muggle illnesses or injuries. Until he learned more about his abilities and his limits, he was too risky to try to heal such an injury blindly. He had to stop jumping into situations without thinking. _Like I just did.__ If Professor Snape hadn't followed me…_

After Madam Pomfrey took a look at Harry's back, he was given a few potions for his aches and bruising before he had been dismissed with a warning to not speak of what happened to anyone. To say that Harry had felt hurt was an understatement. He understood that Professor Dumbledore needed rest but to be dismissed without any sort of explanation or gratitude (not that he had been expecting any) left Harry feeling incredibly empty, something he hadn't felt in a very long time.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Harry didn't tell anyone what happened. He really didn't say much at all. He was too caught up in his own thoughts to really pay attention to anything. There had been nothing else he could have done to help Professor Dumbledore. He would have only been in the way. As far as an explanation went, what right did he have to demand answers? Since when did Dumbledore tell him everything that was going on? _He never has and it's wrong to think he ever will. _

The problem was logic didn't do anything to dampen any of the worry or fear that came every time Harry remembered seeing Professor Dumbledore so helpless. If it could happen to Dumbledore…

* * *

Over the next few weeks, it was almost like nothing had happened. Professor Snape was his normal snarky self, Madam Pomfrey never mentioned what happened and Professor Dumbledore was rarely seen. In fact, he had only been seen a few times, his injured hand looked as black as ever. Harry avoided Professor Dumbledore's gaze and tried to ignore the fact that he could feel Dumbledore watching him. He figured that Dumbledore had questions too, especially concerning how Harry had known Dumbledore had been in danger. 

Luckily, Harry didn't have much time to worry about it all. The never ending classes, Quidditch, training, healing sessions, and D.A. meetings meant very little time to do anything other than schoolwork. There was Quidditch practice three nights a week leaving everyone on the team extremely sore and exhausted. The sixth and seventh year Council members were still working hard to master nonverbal spells in addition to Muggle defense so they could help Sirius and Harry out during meetings. Ginny and Luna had also tried casting spells without saying the words but neither of them had much luck so they focused on Patroni. Training under Sirius had moved up a notch since Harry was slowly getting the hang of castings simple spells without an extreme amount of effort. Madam Pomfrey had also increased the difficulty by teaching Harry how to handle patients magically. By the end of each week, Harry was so mentally and physically exhausted he couldn't bring himself to care what was going on with Dumbledore, Voldemort or the Ministry.

Remus was slowly making progress and by the time October arrived he was able to venture to the library and back to the Marauder Quarters without feeling any sort of tiredness. This allowed Remus to expand his research for the Order along with the endless search to discover who the Half-Blood Prince was and searching for any information about empaths, especially after learning how Hogwarts had overwhelmed Harry…again. Harry hadn't gone into detail about what happened but he had told them the basics since he had vowed never to hide anything from them again. He owed them that much.

To Harry's greatest relief, Professor Slughorn had only cornered him once to ask about the Potions book Harry had borrowed. Harry really had no choice but to reveal that he had lent the book to Remus who had been helping Harry with the subject. Professor Slughorn had clearly been surprised to hear one of his top students was actually someone being tutored but he covered it up by commending Harry for having the initiative to ask for help. It seemed that Harry could do no wrong when it came to Professor Slughorn which was something that annoyed him immensely.

As the second week of October drew to a close, the arrival of the first Hogsmeade weekend gave the majority of the student a reason to cheer. With all of the security restrictions, everyone was eager to get away from it all…everyone except Harry who was still 'grounded'. He would be spending the day with Sirius and Remus catching up on his schoolwork and finishing up any final preparations for the D.A. meeting that evening.

Truthfully, Harry was grateful for the excuse to stay back. Although he could use the break from the security, he wasn't exactly eager to go out where there were bound to be people staring and whispering. It had finally begun to calm down at Hogwarts. Why would he put himself through it again?

When the morning arrived, Harry was up early for training with Sirius only to have it relocated to the Room of Requirement because of the horrible weather outside. They spent two hours on ways to recognize nonverbal spells in order to defend one's self properly then retreated to the Marauder Quarters for an early lunch with Remus. Remus had been waiting for them with a rolled up piece of parchment for Harry with a familiar slanted writing on it. His next lesson with Professor Dumbledore was scheduled for Monday evening which was met with mix reactions. Harry knew he needed to continue these lessons but he wasn't sure if he could handle sitting across from Dumbledore, acting like nothing had happened. _But that's what Dumbledore wants._

After a quick lunch, Harry dived into his Transfiguration homework, periodically asking for an explanation when he reached something he didn't understand. It was quite entertaining to see Remus fall into 'teacher mode' with Sirius silently mimicking him behind Remus' back. It was a challenge like no other to refrain from laughing, something that Remus picked up on and ended up jinxing Sirius to have a rather familiar looking, long, crooked nose.

That was the start of the strangest duel Harry had ever seen. By the time they called a truce, Sirius looked like a mixture of Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall which was bound to give Harry nightmares for quite some time. Remus didn't fair any better and was currently looking like a female version of Lockhart, another sight that was guaranteed to give Harry nightmares. There were just some things you should never actually witness and that duel had been one of them.

Once everything had been righted, Harry was able to put the finishing touches on his essay before joining Sirius and Remus for a walk through the halls. The hallways were rather empty which was actually surprising considering the decreasing weather conditions. It was now raining sleet and the bitter wind didn't look inviting either. Harry had to wonder how Ron and Hermione were fairing at Hogsmeade. He could imagine them in the Three Broomsticks sipping butterbeers as they bickered about differences in opinion or maybe they were talking about Lavender Brown's new interest in Ron…or perhaps not. Whenever Lavender had made her giggling presence known, Hermione suddenly became extremely quiet and ill tempered.

They were near the library when Harry was once again overwhelmed by a familiar sense of fear and panic, causing him to stumble. Once again, Harry felt that someone was in danger…someone was in intense pain…someone needed him. Dizziness forced Harry to reach out for something to hold on to. He bit back the urge to fight against the intense emotions since it hadn't worked in the past even though he wanted nothing more than the pain to end.

_"My child…danger…help…fellow lion…village…"_

There was a flash of flames as Fawkes appeared; causing Harry, Sirius and Remus to jump back in surprise. Fawkes let out a quick trill before he flew over to Harry's shoulder and landed. Harry suddenly had a strange feeling of déjà vu. It was clear that Fawkes was supposed to take him to whomever needed him but the last few times Fawkes had taken Harry anywhere by fire-travel had ended up with disastrous results.

"Harry, what's going on?" Sirius demanded.

Harry rubbed his forehead before meeting Sirius' gaze. "A Gryffindor's in trouble at Hogsmeade," he said wearily. He had a feeling that Sirius wasn't going to like this at all. "Hogwarts wants Fawkes to take me to them…to help them."

"Absolutely not!" Sirius protested as he grabbed hold of Harry's arms. "You're not going anywhere."

Remus grabbed Sirius by the arm and pulled him away. "Sirius, calm down!" he said forcefully and waited until Sirius looked at him angrily. "If someone—especially a child—is in trouble and we can do something to help then we will. Go with Harry. I'll notify Poppy and Minerva." Remus then turned to Harry as Sirius moved to Harry's side and grabbed his arm. "Be careful, cub. Listen to Sirius."

Before Harry could respond, his vision was blocked by flames. As the flames vanished, Harry was instantly hit by intense icy wind and sleet. Sirius quickly pulled out his wand and with a wave, a barrier formed above them allowing them to see Katie Bell hovering in the air, screaming. Her arms were outstretched in an extremely unnatural position. The pain from her screams were all the incentive Harry needed to refrain from reaching out to the emotions around him. Ron, Hermione and another girl were also there, trying to grab Katie by her ankle to pull her down, alerting Harry and Sirius that they needed to act fast.

Harry quickly pulled out his wand and pointed it at Katie as they rushed towards the Gryffindors. _Liberacorpus_. The nonverbal spell worked. Katie fell just as Sirius pushed the three Gryffindors out of the way to catch her. Katie was thrashing and screaming in Sirius' arms as Harry knelt beside them and preformed the diagnosis spell. The high amount of dark magic in her system was startling. Harry quickly turned to Ron and Hermione. "What did this to her?" he asked urgently.

Ron, Hermione and the Gryffindor girl pointed at the ripped package on the ground only a few paces away. Harry hurried over to it and crouched down. There was an ornate opal necklace poking out of the paper. A rush of familiarity hit Harry but he ignored it. Now wasn't the time to worry about where he might have seen it before. Looking around, Harry saw Katie's scarf on the ground, picked it up and wrapped it around the object. He then hurried back to Sirius, who was still trying to hold onto Katie, and called for Fawkes.

The Phoenix let out a trill as he landed on Harry's shoulder again. Sirius quickly looked up at the three shocked Gryffindors. "Hurry back to the castle," he ordered. "Professor McGonagall will be waiting for you. Do not speak to anyone else, do you understand?"

The three Gryffindors nodded as Harry, Sirius and Katie vanish in a tower of flames only to reappear a moment later in the hospital wing in front of a waiting Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall and Remus. Chaos quickly broke out as Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall tried to get answers that no one knew while Sirius and Remus held Katie in place on a bed. Harry handed over the necklace wrapped in Katie's scarf to Professor McGonagall before he began retrieving whatever potion Madam Pomfrey asked for. Professor McGonagall was the first to leave in order to meet up with the three witnesses followed by Remus, who took the necklace to Professor Snape.

Harry didn't know how long they tried method after method to cure Katie. All he knew was one moment the hospital wing was filled with natural light and the next Madam Pomfrey was lighting the lanterns. Professor Snape had even come in and tried a few things when Madam Pomfrey ran out of options. Katie had finally stopped screaming and her thrashing had lessened significantly but it was obvious she still wasn't in the right frame of mind. It seemed hopeless that Katie would ever be completely healed again.

Glancing at his watch, Harry noticed that the D.A. meeting was supposed to be starting soon and groaned. He really wasn't looking forward to the sea of endless questions that were bound to come. Everyone was going to want to know how Katie was and what happened to her. Madam Pomfrey had informed Harry about Healer/patient privilege which meant Harry was forbidden to talk about anyone he tended to. However, that didn't mean people would care about the rule. The students at Hogwarts had a knack for being nosy.

All it took was a shared glance and Sirius left the hospital wing to inform the D.A. that the meeting would be canceled unless the Council wanted to instruct the meeting. Both Harry and Sirius were too exhausted to do much of anything. Collapsing in a chair at Katie's bedside, Harry stared at his classmate…his teammate…his friend. Once again he had been ordered not to attempt in healing someone because dark magic was involved. How was he supposed to know his limits if he was never allowed to try? How was he supposed to learn how to control it?

The mouthwatering smell of roasted chicken pulled Harry out of his thoughts just in time to see Remus approach with a tray of food. Harry rubbed his face tiredly as Remus sat down on a nearby bed and motioned for Harry to join him. "You look like you could use a well earned break," Remus said as he handed the tray over. "I talked with Professor McGonagall. Apparently, Katie was acting strange after a trip to the bathroom in The Three Broomsticks with the package in her hands. Katie told her friend, Leanne, that the package was a surprise for someone here and she had to deliver it. Naturally, Leanne found this suspicious and tried to argue with Katie. They fought over the package causing it to rip open, exposing some of Katie's skin to the necklace."

Harry thought for a moment before he let out a sigh. "So someone, most likely female, put Katie under the Imperius Curse to bring a dark artifact to school," he concluded as he picked up his knife and fork. "How did they expect her to get past Filch and his Secrecy Sensors?"

"A very good question," Remus said with a tired smile. "Whoever gave that necklace to Katie either wasn't aware of the new security or hadn't thought their plan through—"

"—or needed a distraction," Harry offered and was instantly hit with a suspicious look from Remus. "One of the guys I worked with in the hospital—J.J.—did anything he could to make the job fun. There was one time he broke into a doctor's office, stole their stethoscope and tried to see how many girls would let him listen to their heart but in order to do so he needed to create a distraction to get the doctor out of his office. It caused quite a bit of trouble and J.J. ended up getting suspended for two days but he said it was worth it."

Remus grinned and ruffled Harry's hair. "That sounds like something Sirius or your father would have tried when they were your age," he said then eyed Harry critically. "I trust you had nothing to do with that little adventure?"

Harry shook his head as he swallowed a piece of chicken. "He pulled that a few days after I started working," he said truthfully. "J.J. claimed that I had a lot more to lose if I was caught but I think that was his excuse because he realized I didn't want anything to do with it. J.J. was like that. He always used euphemisms. If he was suffering from a hangover, he claimed that he was experiencing the aftereffects of a memorable night. If he was caught for pulling a prank, J.J. claimed that it was all a learning experience for future reference. Life with J.J. around was never boring, I'll tell you that."

Remus smiled as he rested a hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed. "You miss them, don't you?" he said softly.

It was more of a statement than a question but Harry felt the need to answer anyways. "J.J. and Dr. Rolands made that month more bearable," he said truthfully. "I'm glad I met them and saw the Muggle perspective of things. They are no different from us and certainly don't deserve any of the havoc Voldemort creates." Harry looked over at Katie and let out a sigh. "So many people have been hurt and killed because of him. I just don't understand how Voldemort can enjoy this."

Remus wrapped an arm around Harry and pulled him close. "Hate is a very strong motivator, cub," he said softly. "For those who feel the need to prey on the weak to make themselves feel powerful…well, I suppose the deaths of people who are viewed as unimportant rarely matter." Remus tilted his head so it was resting on top of Harry's. "Voldemort doesn't care, Harry. I doubt he's ever cared for anyone other than himself in his entire life and that is what makes him so dangerous."

Harry's shoulders slumped forward as he continued eating. It made sense if you thought about it. Voldemort never cared about anything except his quest for power. Harry couldn't imagine what that must be like. He was the exact opposite. He cared about everything, no matter how much he tried not to. What could have happened that would cause someone _not_ to care?

"So how are you doing?" Remus asked, breaking the silence. "Seeing a friend like this can't be easy."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. He really didn't want to begin a long discussion which he already knew what the conclusion would be but he had a feeling that Remus wouldn't let the subject go unless they talked about it. "I just wish I could have done more," Harry said softly. "I know I could have done more but Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let me. She wouldn't let me try—"

"—I know, Harry," Remus said sincerely. "I know this must be hard for you but unless you know exactly what you're doing, you could be in the same state she's in. Do you want that? Are you willing to take that risk? I know you're frustrated but you need to start small, like you did at the hospital. If you want to keep this a secret, we need to be discrete. We can't have a repeat of what happened when you healed me, all right?"

Harry nodded and grudgingly returned to eating his dinner. He understood why Madam Pomfrey, Sirius and Remus didn't want him trying to heal Professor Dumbledore and Katie Bell. That didn't mean he had to like it.

* * *

Katie Bell was indeed moved to St. Mungo's the following morning. Harry had spent the night in the Marauder Quarters which meant everyone had sought him out at breakfast. Everyone wanted to know what happened to Katie, where he had found a Phoenix and how he had been able to stay in the hospital wing when everyone else would have been kicked out. Harry didn't say a word and eventually had to leave the Great Hall for a moment of peace. 

As a result, Harry spent the majority of the day in partial solitude. He had his session with Madam Pomfrey in which they spent with Remus going over his research on natural healers followed by Harry trying to access the ability with Remus as the test subject. It had taken Harry nearly half of an hour to finally feel the flash of warmth that always came before the healing began. Once the healing started, Harry had to concentrate on Remus' headache and tiredness only. It had been extremely difficult and tiring since Harry had never had any sort of control before. He had no idea whether it was working or not and had to pull away after a quarter of an hour when he felt like he was going to pass out. He ended up being partially successful but it was clear that controlling and focusing the ability was certainly going to take a while.

After the exhausting session, Harry and Remus retreated to the Marauder Quarters where Sirius, Ron and Hermione were waiting for them. Ron and Hermione had kept the conversations to Quidditch and schoolwork which had been a welcomed surprise. Katie had only been brought up when Ron expressed concern of Dean being an adequate replacement. Both of them knew Katie had been their strongest Chaser and also tended to act as an Assistant Captain at times to help Harry out. Without Katie, Harry would have to rely on Ron who really wasn't up to the challenge of additional pressure.

The only laugh Harry really had was when Hermione informed him that Slughorn's next party was scheduled for Monday night, which Harry would luckily have to miss due to his lessons with Dumbledore. Once again he had avoided being paraded around like a trophy by a stroke of luck. Hermione had tried to convince Harry that the parties were actually quite interesting but stopped when she noticed the jealous looks on Ron's face. As a result, Ron had been extremely quiet for the rest of the day.

When Monday night arrived, Harry had begun to wonder whether turning down Slughorn's invitation had been a mistake. What was he supposed to say to Dumbledore? How could he just act as if nothing had happened? It had been easy when Dumbledore had been away but during the lesson Harry would be in _that_ room, sitting across from the man Hogwarts had feared was in mortal peril. He had understood Dumbledore's need for privacy and had been ready to obey it until the incident with Katie Bell. Once again, Hogwarts had called on Harry to save someone who had been in mortal peril, reminding Harry how close Dumbledore had been to being shipped off to St. Mungo's just like Katie had been. Harry couldn't bring himself to think about it.

It was eight o'clock exactly when Harry entered Professor Dumbledore's office through the fireplace only to see Dumbledore waiting for him, looking extremely tired. It was a struggle for Harry not to stare at the blackened hand as he bit back the urge to ask the questions that had been in his mind for weeks. _It's none of my business. I haven't told him everything about my life so I can't expect him to tell me everything about his._

"Good evening, Harry," Professor Dumbledore said pleasantly as he motioned for Harry to take a seat. "It appears we have quite a bit to discuss tonight."

Harry took his usual seat in front of the desk and noticed the Pensieve was already out on the desk, casting spots of light on the ceiling. He fought to push away the anticipation and nervousness that was currently making his stomach twist into knots. Just because Dumbledore wanted to talk didn't mean he wanted to talk about _that._

Professor Dumbledore sat down behind his desk and looked at Harry for a moment before he let out a long breath. "I owe you an apology, Harry, and my gratitude," he said sincerely. "I apologize for not speaking to you sooner about what happened. If it hadn't been for you and Severus, my injury could have proved fatal. I made an old man's mistake in believing I was prepared for the consequences of my actions. I assure you, I will tell you more when the time is right since this does relate to what we are doing."

Harry stole a glance at the blackened hand before returning his gaze to Professor Dumbledore's face. "Is there anything that can be done, sir?" he asked curiously. "It looks painful."

"I'm afraid not, my boy," Professor Dumbledore said in a serious tone. "Dark magic has a tendency of leaving something behind that can not be removed although not all remnants are visible. I believe you witnessed that with Katie Bell. She is also fortunate you acted as quickly as you did. I have spoken to your guardians about this so I am aware that Hogwarts informed you of these events, not your empathy. I am please that Hogwarts trusts you so and I am grateful for what your connection with her has done but I can not help feeling worried about this. Your guardians and Professor Snape have told me that you were completely 'overpowered'. I realize Hogwarts most likely wanted to grab your attention but I fear the consequences if this were to continue."

Harry didn't know what to say. He could understand that Dumbledore was concerned but what was he supposed to do about it? Hogwarts was an enchanted castle! He was lucky he had the connection he had with her. It wasn't like he could sit down with her and have a pleasant conversation over tea to discuss more feasible ways to warn someone. "I really don't know what you expect me to do, sir," Harry said honestly. "Hogwarts connects with me when she wants to."

The lighting flickered as Harry was instantly surrounded by gentle waves of protectiveness and guilt. He bit back a smile, silently assuring Hogwarts not to worry about it. They would find a happy medium together. "I think you hurt her feelings, sir," Harry said candidly.

Professor Dumbledore winced slightly. "My apologies," he said then smiled. "Is she speaking to you now?"

Harry shook his head. "I can feel her," he said then decided to change the topic. He really didn't want to continue talking about something he really couldn't explain. His connection to Hogwarts was strange but he wouldn't trade it for anything. "Sir, does Professor Snape know about everything? He hasn't said anything…"

"With some persuasion, Professor Snape does not believe that the episode was anything other than a magical fluctuation," Professor Dumbledore said pleasantly. "He may suspect something is afoot but Severus knows to remain silent until any suspicions are confirmed." Dumbledore leaned forward in his chair with an intense look in his eyes. "However, he was rather irritated that your training with Poppy had been kept a secret. Poppy has never taken a student under her wing unless they have displayed extraordinary ability. Severus knows this so I urge you to be cautious if you insist on keeping your ability a secret."

Harry suddenly had a strange feeling that there had been more to the statement than what was voiced. "I'm being cautious, sir," he said firmly, "but sometimes caution has to be thrown to the wind to help those in need. I put myself at risk but I wouldn't do it any differently if the price had been Katie's sanity and your life."

Professor Dumbledore smiled proudly and nodded. "Well said, Harry," he said pleasantly. "Very well said. You are right. Risks sometimes need to be taken but repetitious behavior can lead to assumptions and conclusions that normally wouldn't be reached. All I am saying, Harry, is to be mindful that you are being watched. If you keep appearing where dark activity is, someone may being asking questions which you would rather not answer."

"I understand, sir," Harry said and he meant it. He would try to be careful in the future. The last thing he needed was the Ministry on his back.

"Excellent," Professor Dumbledore said pleasantly as he pulled out two vials, poured the contents into the Pensieve and began swirling the basin between his hands. "Now, on with the lesson. As I am sure you remember, we concluded last time with Tom Riddle, senior abandoning Merope and his unborn child in London and returning to his family home in Little Hangleton." Harry opened his mouth to comment. "Before you ask, Harry, I know Merope was in London because Caractacus Burke told me. He owns the shop that came into possession of a certain necklace."

Harry watched as Dumbledore gave the Pensive a slight shake then saw a little old man raise from the silvery mass, revolving slowly. The figure was completely silver and solid with a patch of hair that covered his eyes. "Yes, we acquired it in a curious circumstances," the figure said. "It was brought in by a young witch just before Christmas, oh, many years ago now. She said she needed the gold badly, well, that much was obvious. Covered in rags and pretty far along…Going to have a baby, see. She said the locket had been Slytherin's. Well, we hear that sort of story all the time, 'Oh, this was Merlin's, this was, his favorite teapot,' but when I looked at it, it had his mark all right, and a few simple spells were enough to tell me the truth. Of course, that made it near enough priceless. She didn't seem to have any idea how much it was worth. Happy to get ten Galleons for it. Best bargain we ever made!"

Dumbledore gave the Pensive another shake and the figure sank back into the swirling silvery mass. Harry stared at the Pensieve in surprise before slowly shifting his gaze to Professor Dumbledore. "Desperation can depression can make the wisest of the wise agree to anything, Harry," Dumbledore said with a sad smile. "Caractacus Burke was not known for his kindness. Slytherin's locket was all she had and after the loss of her husband, I believe Merope turned away from her magical heritage. After all, being a witch had cost her the love of her life. She refused to raise her wand again, even to save her own life."

Harry knew the revelation was coming since he had already known Voldemort's mother had died giving birth but it was still a shock to hear that Merope wasn't willing to live for her son. "She couldn't bring herself to deal with the constant reminder of what she could've had," he said softly. Dumbledore stared at Harry in surprise. "You see a lot when you work at a hospital."

Dumbledore nodded at the comment. "I suppose you do," he said solemnly. "And I suppose feeling their despair does strengthen one's understanding quite a bit." A moment of silence fell upon the room before Dumbledore cleared his throat and stood. "I believe we should begin, Harry. If you would, we shall enter one of my memories this time."

Harry rose to his feet and approached the Pensieve. After a moment's hesitation, Harry reached in and instantly found himself falling through darkness only to find his feet hit a firm ground a few breaths later. Opening his eyes, Harry saw Professor Dumbledore was already at his side and they were standing on a busy conventional London street. He quickly noticed a younger version of Professor Dumbledore crossing the road in front off a horse-drawn milk cart. This Dumbledore's hair and beard, although still extremely long, were auburn and was wearing hideous plum velvet suit that made Dumbledore stick out like a sore thumb. Harry bit back the urge to comment as they followed the younger Dumbledore through a set of iron gates and past an empty courtyard towards a bleak building that was surrounded by high railings.

The younger Dumbledore continued on, walked up the steps to reach the front door and knocked once. They waited for a long moment before the door opened to reveal a scruffy girl wearing an apron. "Good afternoon," the younger Dumbledore said pleasantly. "I have an appointment with Mrs. Cole, who, I believe, is the matron here."

The girl stared with wide eyes at Dumbledore, appearing to be in a state of shock from his appearance. "Oh," she said uncomfortably. "Um….just a moment…MRS. COLE!"

A distant voice shouted something and they were allowed to enter. They entered a hallway that was tiled in black and white. Harry took the chance to look around and noticed that even though the place looked clean, it was clearly run down. As the door closed behind them, a skinny, frazzled-looking woman hurried towards them. She looked extremely overworked, talking over her shoulder to another helper. Once she was finished, Mrs. Cole took a good look and Dumbledore with a similar look on her face as the girl who had opened the door. Greetings were traded and they were lead into a small room that appeared to be a combination of a sitting room and an office. It was as run down as the hallway with tattered furniture.

Mrs. Cole invited for the younger Dumbledore to take a seat then sat down behind her desk, still looking at him strangely. The younger Dumbledore appeared to take no offense to the stares. "I am here, as I told you in my letter, to discuss Tom Riddle and arrangements for his future," he said pleasantly.

That got Mrs. Cole's attention. "Are you family?" she asked.

Dumbledore shook his head. "No, I am a teacher," he said. "I have come to offer Tom a place at my school."

Harry watched as the younger Dumbledore explained about Hogwarts to the suspicious woman. He was surprised when he saw Dumbledore using magic to convince her and couldn't refrain from stealing at glance at the older Dumbledore, who kept his eyes on the scene in front of him. Harry's shock increased when he saw a bottle of gin and two glasses appear on the desk. He was well aware that people tended to reveal too much when they were drunk but was it wise to do that to someone who was in charge of a large group of children?

Mrs. Cole eagerly told the younger Dumbledore how Tom Riddle came to reside in the orphanage: Merope's arrival, Tom's birth, Tom's naming and Merope's death. She then revealed that Tom was rather odd and after Dumbledore clarified that Tom wouldn't be turned away from Hogwarts, revealed that Tom scares the other children. Apparently, there had been a few incidents that involved students Tom had conflicts with but Tom hadn't been caught in the act so it was impossible to punish him for it. She had mentioned an incident with a boy's rabbit along with another concerning two students and a cave that made Harry shudder. Voldemort had been cruel even before he entered the wizarding world.

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed Mrs. Cole and the younger Dumbledore rising from their seats. He followed them out of the office and up the stone stairs, not listening to the orders and reprimands Mrs. Cole was saying to the helpers and children she passed. Why was Dumbledore still determined to bring Tom Riddle into the wizarding world when it was clear that he was trouble? _It's not his decision to chose who's admitted and who isn't. He's just a teacher._ _He has no choice._

The orphans were all dressed the same, in grayish tunics. They all appeared to be well-cared for but none of them looked extremely happy. Turning off the second landing, they stopped outside the first door of a long corridor. Harry forced himself to focus on the present as Mrs. Cole knocked twice, entered and introduced the younger Dumbledore although it was clear that the large amount of gin she had consumed had affected her more than he had originally thought. She could speak an entire sentence without stuttering.

Harry entered the room with the two Dumbledores and saw a boy sitting on top of bed, covered with gray blankets with a book in his hands. The room was small and bare. Other than the bed, there was only a wardrobe that appeared to be ready to fall apart at any moment and a wooden chair. Harry turned his attention towards the boy and quickly noticed that Tom Riddle looked exactly like his father. There was no sign of the Gaunts in him.

The dark-haired boy stared at the eccentric looking Dumbledore with narrowed eyes. Harry could instantly tell this was going to be an enlightening conversation. At first glance, Tom Riddle didn't seem to be the type of person who would be polite to strangers. He was the type of kid Harry had always avoided when he had been younger.

"How do you do, Tom?" the younger Dumbledore said as he walked forward and held out his hand. Riddle hesitated for a moment before taking the hand and shaking it. Dumbledore pulled up the wooden chair to the bed and sat down. "I am Professor Dumbledore."

Riddle stared at Dumbledore suspiciously. "Professor?" he asked. "Is that like 'doctor'? What are you here for? Did she get you in to have a look at me?" Riddle gestured at the door, referring to Mrs. Cole who had left.

Professor Dumbledore smiled. Any normal person would have thought Dumbledore was finding this humorous but Harry noticed that the smile didn't reach Dumbledore's eyes. "No, no," Dumbledore said pleasantly.

Riddle didn't believe him. "I don't believe you," he said strongly. "She wants me looked at, doesn't she? Tell the truth!"

Harry's eyes widened at the demand. Here was an eleven-year-old child who was treating a grown man like someone inferior to him. Harry was suddenly reminded of his cousin, Dudley, who had always demanded for food, birthday presents and silence for his television shows. Dudley's parents always catered to his needs. Did everyone do the same here for Tom? _No, not the adults but maybe the children. _

The younger Dumbledore didn't seemed fazed by the order, smiling pleasantly until Riddle calmed down but still had a guarded look on his face. "Who are you?" Riddle asked.

Dumbledore still didn't appear to be fazed by Riddle's attitude. "I have told you," he said in the same pleasant tone. "My name is Professor Dumbledore and I work at a school called Hogwarts. I have come to offer you a place at my school—your new school, if you would like to come."

Harry looked on as Riddle once again jumped to the conclusion that Dumbledore was from a mental institution. Dumbledore tried to calm Riddle down then begun to inform Riddle what type of school Hogwarts really was. The change in Riddle's demeanor was astonishing. He was no longer defensive, only excited. He revealed that he could make things happen if he wanted them to. He could control animals, make things move and make bad things happen to people. The last face made Harry cringe. It was nerve-wracking to hear a child be so excited about hurting people.

What was even more shocking was how Riddle categorized himself. "I knew I was different," Riddle whispered. "I knew I was special. Always, I knew there was something."

For the first time, the smile on Dumbledore's face vanished. "Well, you were quite right," he said as he watched Riddle carefully. "You are a wizard."

Riddle immediately grew defensive again, demanding for Dumbledore to prove it. Harry had thought Dumbledore would refuse but Dumbledore ended up pulling out his wand, pointing it at the wardrobe and gave the wand a casual flick. The wardrobe burst into flames, startling Riddle, who jumped to his feet. The flames vanished quickly, revealing an undamaged wardrobe. Riddle quickly asked where he could get his own wand but Dumbledore side stepped the question for the moment by declaring that something was trying to get out of the wardrobe.

As if on cue, a soft rattling could be heard from inside the wardrobe. Dumbledore took charge, instructing Riddle to take the rattling object out of the wardrobe. Riddle pulled out a shaking box and admitted that there were items inside that didn't belong to him. After removing the lid and tipping the contents onto the bed, Harry was shocked to see a collection of small unimportant items. There was a yo-yo, a silver thimble, and a tarnished mouth organ to name a few. Once the items were out of the box, everything went still. Silence fell over the room for a moment.

"You will return them to their owners with your apologies," Dumbledore said calmly as he put his wand away. "I shall know whether it has been done. And be warned. Thieving is not tolerated at Hogwarts."

Riddle didn't show any sign guilt or seem to think anything of the warning. For some reason, Harry had the feeling that Riddle was going to do what he wanted no matter what Dumbledore said. Dumbledore gave Riddle another warning concerning the way Riddle was using his magic. Riddle didn't seem to be worried about this warning either, even when Dumbledore brought up expulsion and punishment by the Ministry. If Harry didn't know what Riddle would become, he would push assume Riddle was just excited.

But Harry knew. He knew that it was more likely that Riddle didn't care. He would do anything to _get_ what he wanted and there was nothing Dumbledore would say to change that. Therefore, it wasn't a surprise when they discussed school supplies that Riddle declared that he could pick them up on his own. He simply took the offered money from Dumbledore and asked for directions to Diagon Alley. When the topic came up about the Leaky Cauldron and the barman, Harry again wasn't surprised when Tom displayed annoyance at the revelation that someone had the same first name as him. It was clear that Tom Riddle wanted to stand out in a crowd, even at eleven years old.

The questioning then turned to Riddle's parentage. Harry was shocked to hear Riddle assuming his father was a wizard because his mother wouldn't have died if she had been a witch. It was almost like he thought less of his mother because of something that every human faces. The questioning quickly turned to the train ride before Riddle decided to reveal one last thing: he could speak to snakes. It was clear Riddle had been trying to impress Dumbledore but if anything, the younger Dumbledore seemed to be more guarded than before. As they bid farewell, Harry felt a hand on his arm a moment before he was soaring weightlessly through darkness then landing squaring in Dumbledore's office.

Harry's mind was on overload. He didn't know what to think or if he even wanted to think. It didn't make any sense. The more he learned about Voldemort the more confused he was. The orphanage didn't seem to be that horrible of a place to grow up so what had happened to make Voldemort hate Muggles and Muggle-borns so much?

"Harry, please sit down," Professor Dumbledore said gently.

That was the last thing he wanted to do. Still dazed, Harry moved towards the fireplace. "I think I should go, sir," he said softly. Harry didn't want to talk about this. He didn't know what there was to talk about yet. He needed time to sort everything out, to come up with the questions that he was bound to have. He needed to talk to Sirius and Remus first. He needed someone else to tell him that he had every right to be as revolted as he was.

Dumbledore rested a hand on Harry's shoulder. "We need to talk about this, Harry," he said. "Please tell me what has you so upset."

Harry's shoulders slumped as he stared into the flames. Subtle waves of concern brushed against him…Dumbledore's concern. _Where should I start?_ "He was cruel," Harry said softly. "How could someone so young be so cruel? Even Dudley wasn't _that_ bad. He enjoyed hurting people. He used his abilities to cause pain…and suffering."

Dumbledore let out a sigh and gently pulled Harry closer. "Riddle was a bully, Harry," he said as he wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders. "He didn't have people in his life like your Aunt and Uncle who made you fear your abilities. He was able to experiment…to adapt his abilities to do what he wanted. He had already viewed himself as someone above the rest of the children. I noticed this. That was why I kept my eye upon him. His instincts for cruelty, secrecy and domination made me extremely uneasy."

Harry rubbed his forehead subconsciously. "He wanted to be different," he said more to himself than anything. "Voldemort had always said we were alike but I'm nothing like him."

"You two have familiar backgrounds, Harry," Professor Dumbledore said as he ushered Harry towards the nearest chair. "Both of you are orphans and can speak to serpents but the similarities end there. Voldemort realizes that now. That is why he has stopped trying to recruit you. You do not have the desire for power like he has. You are not willing to cause pain to get what you want." When Harry didn't say anything, Dumbledore continued. "There are a few items I need to draw your attention to before we part for the evening. I trust you remember when I mentioned that another shared his first name, Tom?"

Harry nodded.

"Even at the age of eleven, Riddle wanted to be separate from everyone else," Dumbledore continued. "As you are aware of, he dropped his name within a few years and created the identity of 'Lord Voldemort' to hide behind. Also, I am sure you noticed that Tom Riddle depended on no one but himself which included having no friends. He preferred to trust no one but himself and the adult Voldemort is very much the same. Voldemort has never had a friend and has never wanted one. Lastly, Voldemort liked to collect trophies, items from his victims as souvenirs. I know it may seem unimportant now but it will be extremely important later."

Harry nodded again. At the current moment, he probably would have agreed to sell his own kidney if it meant he would be able to leave.

"Very well," Dumbledore said and extended his good hand towards Harry, who took it and was helped to his feet. "I believe it is time for bed. If you have any questions, Harry, please come and see me. If you can not find me, send a message with Fawkes. He has a knack for finding what is missing."

"Yes, sir," Harry said before approaching the fireplace again, grabbing a pinch of floo powder and vanishing in an explosion of green flames. Nothing was said in the office for a very long time after that. Once again Harry had left Dumbledore and the portraits completely speechless.

* * *


	13. The Trials of a Captain

Chapter 13

The Trials of a Captain

After a long talk with Sirius and Remus, Harry returned to the Gryffindor Tower extremely late which meant that he had to wait to speak to Ron and Hermione until they left breakfast for Herbology the following morning. The horrid weather of the weekend had vanished only to be replaced by the strange mist that they had seen so much of in the past few months. Ron and Hermione had listened to the entire story in amazement, not saying a word until Harry was finished.

They took their places around one of the gnarled Snargaluff stumps that formed this terms project and pulled on their protective gloves. The rest of the class was taking their positions which meant any sort of conversation would have to be kept to whispers. "It's quite scary, once you think about it," Ron said softly. "But I don't get why Dumbledore's showing you all this. Wouldn't it be better to teach you spells?"

Harry inserted the gum shield. "Sirius is doing that," he said with a shrug then rested his hands against the sides of the stump. "Dumbledore wouldn't be doing this if there wasn't a reason. I'll just have to be patient for now. You two ready?" Ron and Hermione nodded. Closing his eyes, Harry concentrated on sending calming waves of reassurance while Ron and Hermione concentrated on getting the pod out. He felt the stump tense and concentrated harder of assuring the stump that there was no danger. It sounded stupid when you thought about it but theoretically it should work. He could feel the stump relaxing and let out a sigh of relief.

A tap on Harry's shoulder pulled him out of his trance. He opened his eyes to see Hermione clutching an unpleasantly pulsating green object about the size of a grapefruit. He handed over a bowl then grabbed something sharp to puncture it with while Hermione dropped the pod in. He handed that over and moved back to the stump when Hermione's voice stopped him.

"Actually, I think it's fascinating," Hermione said seriously.

That had been the last thing Harry had been expecting to hear. "Fascinating, Hermione?" he asked. "It's anything _but_ fascinating. He was a monster even before he was eleven-years-old. He enjoyed hurting people."

Hermione looked at Harry sympathetically. "That's not what I meant, Harry," she said. "I think it makes sense to know as much as you can about Voldemort. It's an ideal way to find out any weaknesses, don't you think? I agree with you. It is shocking to learn that he was that way when he was so young."

Harry stared at Hermione sympathetically. "Sorry," he said as he once again rested his hands on the stump before closing his eyes and concentrating on sending reassuring waves to the stump. This time, however, it didn't work as well. Harry and Ron were forced to fight away long and prickly vines that few out of the top and whipped through the air. While Ron beat the vines again, Harry quickly plunged his arm into the hole and pulled out another pod as quickly as possible. Once he did, the vines shot back inside the stump, making it look like nothing other than a dead lump of wood.

"So how was Slughorn's party last night," Harry asked as he dropped his pod into another bowl.

Hermione managed to puncture her pod, filling her bowl with tubers wriggling like pale green worms. "Oh, it was actually quite fun," she said as she pulled off her goggles. "Slughorn was disappointed that you had to miss…again and went on and on about you before settling with McLaggen. He did give us some really nice food, though, and introduced us to Gwenog Jones."

"Gwenog Jones?" Ron asked in shock as he pulled off his own goggles. "_The_ Gwenog Jones? The Captain of the Holyhead Harpies?"

Hermione nodded as she squeezed the rest of the tubers out of her pod. "Actually, I thought she was a bit full of herself," she said matter-of-factly. "Going on and on about how much she had done for her team and then started questioning McLaggen and Ginny about you, Harry. I guess their Seeker isn't the greatest so she was wondering if you would consider playing Quidditch professionally."

Harry let out a snort. "No thank you," he said as he punctured his own pod. "I saw the way everyone treated Viktor. I don't have the patience to deal with that."

Hermione nodded again, as if she didn't expect Harry to say anything different. "Well, Slughorn's having a Christmas party and he really wants you there," she said shooting him a sympathetic look before putting her goggles back on and motioning for Ron to do the same. "I think he's even going to speak to Sirius and the Council for the D.A. so you didn't have an excuse not to come."

Harry groaned as he squeezed his pod. Why couldn't Slughorn just leave him alone? Pushing his bowl aside, he helped Ron and Hermione pull out their third and final pod then handed a bowl over to Ron who didn't look happy in the slightest.

"I guess this is just another party for Slughorn's favorites only, isn't it?" Ron asked angrily as he tried to puncture his pod.

Harry and Hermione shared a look before Hermione answered. "Well, yes," she said. "Just for the Slug Club."

Ron squeezed his pod tighter. Harry could see Ron's grip slipping and quickly pulled the bowl away from Ron before something disgusting happened. "Slug Club," Ron muttered in revulsion. "Who in their right mind would call a club that?"

Harry quickly punctured the pod, trying to make as little noise as possible. Strong waves of jealousy and anger were coming off Ron making it impossible to ignore. Waves of aggravation from Hermione melded into the already present emotions. Harry knew an argument was coming and really didn't want to be caught in the middle of it.

"Look," Hermione said in annoyance. "I didn't make up the name—"

Ron sneered at her. "Well, I hope you have a grand time," he said through his teeth. "Maybe you should hook up with McLaggen so you two can be King and Queen Slug. I'm sure Slughorn would love that."

Harry winced as he squeezed the pod. That wasn't the smartest thing for Ron to say. Harry knew he should say something to stop them before this escalated to a shouting match but he seriously doubted they would actually listen to him.

Hermione's face was bright red. "Actually, we're allowed to bring guests this time and I was going to ask you, but since you think it's so stupid then I won't bother!" she said stiffly.

Harry bit back a groan. Once again Ron had put his foot in his mouth just like he had so many times before. It was going to be interesting to see how Ron was going to get himself out of this fix. Hermione and Ron never forgave and forgot quickly, especially with each other. There was an uncomfortable silence that fell among them. Harry had never felt so out of place as he did now. He desperately wanted to leave them alone but there was no place to go without drawing attention to himself.

Ron was the first to break the silence. "You were really going to ask me?" he asked in shock.

Hermione glared at him. "Yes, I was," she said angrily, "but it's obvious you'd rather I went with McLaggen so it doesn't matter now, does it?"

There was another uncomfortable silence before Ron answered. "Well, no, I wouldn't," Ron said softly.

Not another word was said about it for the remainder of class. Harry couldn't help feeling like a third wheel. He didn't find it surprising, considering all of the time they had spent together. It had become a pattern for them to be together, worrying about the latest obstacle that had injured Harry. Thinking about it, Harry was surprised they hadn't gotten together yet. But what did that mean for their friendship? What if something went wrong? What if Harry was forced to choose between Ron and Hermione?

_Don't think about it now. They haven't even gotten together yet. _

Harry was forced to put any concerns of Ron and Hermione to the back of his mind quickly as the time drew close for the first Quidditch game of the season. Dean was doing what he could to bring himself up to Katie's level and everyone was doing what they could to help him out. Since he had been the reserve Chaser, Dean hadn't had the chance to learn all of the plays yet. It didn't take him long but just when Dean seemed to be really fitting in with Ginny and Demelza, Ron started having problems.

Just like last year, Ron had a problem with nerves and a lack of confidence, particularly as the matches approached. It didn't help that Cormac McLaggen was across the field, blocking Quaffle after Quaffle. McLaggen certainly was good and he knew it. He knew about Quidditch and tried to 'offer advice' but Harry warned him to stick to his position or he would be removed from the team. It seemed to be a weekly task to bring McLaggen's ego back to earth.

In a way, Harry felt like he was pushed into the role as chaperone. He had to keep McLaggen in line, the Beaters on track and Ron from taking his frustration out on everyone. There had been a few times when Harry had to jump in and tell Ron to take a break before he exploded. It was those times when Harry was glad he was empathic. He really didn't know if he could handle a crying Demelza or an infuriated Ginny.

It had been after a disastrous practice that Harry had finally been cornered by a frustrated and ill-tempered Ron. "You've been using _it_ on me, haven't you?" Ron demanded in a hushed tone as the rest of the team left for the castle. "You've been using _it_ on me every practice we've had!"

Harry ran a hand down his face, fighting to keep himself calm. He really didn't want to have a row with Ron right now. "Would you rather the team be falling apart because you miss a Quaffle?" he asked. "Besides, with the way you're projecting your anger, it's not like I have much of a choice. I have an entire team to worry about, not just you. I know you're nervous but you can't let that affect your game. Focus on catching the Quaffle. If you miss one, don't worry about it. Focus on catching the next. That's all you can do."

Ron scowled and started following the team to the castle. "It's not that easy," he said bitterly. "I'm not like you, Harry. I can't just ignore what everyone else is saying."

Harry let out a long frustrated sigh. He could guess that Ron was fearful for his spot on the team but saying that without being told would imply that he had talked about it too. "And what is everyone else saying?" he asked.

"They're saying the only reason I haven't been moved to the reserve position is because I'm your best friend," Ron spat. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to concentrate after hearing that?"

"Not at all," Harry said nonchalantly as they reached the steps. "What would I know about people whispering about you day and night, questioning whether you can live up to the reputation placed on you? Tell me, Ron. What does it feel like to be under unimaginable pressure?"

Ron looked away in embarrassment. "Sorry, Harry," he said sincerely. "I wasn't thinking."

Harry left it at that. They reached the second floor in silence. Harry could sense that Ron's anger had been replaced with self doubt and knew that he would have to do something before it really got out of hand. He really didn't want to move McLaggen off of reserves. That would be the final blow to Ron's self esteem and possibly their friendship. It was times like these when Harry hated being the Captain of the team. This was one frustration he really didn't need.

Turning towards the tapestry for the shortcut to the Gryffindor, Harry was quickly pulled out of his thoughts by intense waves of something he couldn't describe. He stumbled and would have tripped if Ron hadn't caught him. It was warm, tingly and intoxicating but it vanished the moment Ron called out Harry's name in alarm. Regaining his senses, Harry looked around and found himself sitting on the floor with Ron, Ginny and Dean kneeling around him.

"What happened, Harry?" Ginny asked worriedly. "Is it your scar?"

Harry shook his head and moved to stand only to be quickly helped to his feet by Ron and Dean. "It's nothing," he said quickly, forcing himself not to look at Dean and Ginny. He suddenly had a good idea whose feelings he had been sensing but wasn't about to say anything in the middle of a hallway _and_ with the present company. Dean and Ginny weren't aware of Harry's empathy and Ron would certainly overact at hearing what his sister had been doing.

Unfortunately, Ron didn't need Harry's help to come to that conclusion. "What were you two doing in there anyway?" he asked suspiciously. At the blushing faces of Dean and Ginny, Ron saw red. "You two were snogging?" Ron shouted. "In public?"

Ginny quickly turned to face Ron, her eyes narrowing in anger. Harry knew this wasn't good. The Weasley temper was a force to be reckoned with but placing Weasley temper against Weasley temper was a disaster waiting to happen. He could feel the anger and frustration pulsating between them. This certainly wasn't going to be something the entire school needed to hear. Knowing that he would be paying for it later, Harry pulled out his wand with a flick of the wrist, silenced Ginny and Ron before disarming them. Ron and Ginny turned in Harry, ready to attack when Harry pointed his wand at them.

"This is not the place for family disputes," Harry said firmly as he pocketed Ginny and Ron's wands. "Dean, take Ginny. I'll take Ron. I'm sure we can find some place private for them to kill each other." He motioned for Dean and Ginny to go ahead through the shortcut and followed them with a firm hand on Ron's arm. The intensity of Ron's anger was suffocating but fought to ignore it as much as he could which wasn't much. Harry picked up the pace. The sooner they could reach their destination, the better.

Reaching the seventh floor corridor, Harry took the lead, walked to the Fat Lady portrait and quickly told her the password: 'Dilligrout' before pulling Ron into the Gryffindor Tower. Once they were in the Common Room, Ron made a move to grab his wand, forcing Harry to twist Ron's arm so quickly that Ron was forced to his knees. Ron opened his mouth to let out a painful cry but no sound came out. "Ron, you're my best friend and you're like a brother to me," Harry said quietly. "From one brother to another, stop acting like an overprotective prat and listen to someone who doesn't want to see you make a fool out of yourself."

Without another word, Harry relaxed his hold and pulled Ron to his feet. He could feel Ron's glare on him as he pulled Ron up the stairs towards their room. Once they reached their dorm room, Harry gently pushed Ron into the room and motioned for Dean to do the same with Ginny. He removed the Silencing Charms but held onto their wands. "Now you two can shout this out without whatever you say being used against you in the morning," Harry said to Ron and Ginny. "We'll hang on to your wands until you're done. Come on, Dean."

Dean closed the door and followed Harry down the stairs to the Common Room where they collapsed in chairs by Hermione. "They're going to kill each other," he said gravely.

Hermione didn't even look up from the essay she was writing but Harry could have sworn he saw her fighting back a laugh. "Do I even want to know what happened?" she asked.

Harry and Dean shared a look. "Ginny doesn't like it when Ron treats her like a little girl," Dean said softly. "I guess she's been getting a lot of it from her other brothers too. Ron's the worst, though. He actually thinks he has the right to tell her what she can and can't do."

Hermione looked at Dean thoughtfully then shifted her gaze to Harry. "And what do you think, Harry?" she asked with a curious smile. "You've been an honorary Weasley for years and you have a certain perspective that any outsider wouldn't have."

Harry shot Hermione a warning glance before shrugging his shoulders. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Dean waiting nervously. "I don't want to see her get hurt but I know Ginny well enough to know that she won't do anything unless she wants to," Harry said honestly and noticed Dean relaxing. "I trust her and that's what matters. If something happens, I know she'll defend herself although now that I think about it, maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to have the D.A. learn about pressure points and self defense."

Silence fell upon the Common Room as Ron's loud voice echoed against the walls. Fortunately, it was too distorted to make out. Dean took the opportunity to excuse himself and hurry over to where Seamus and Neville were sitting. Ron's voice faded and was replaced by Ginny's shouting voice. The words 'Phlegm' and 'Auntie Muriel' were the only words that could be made out.

"I think that's a great idea," Hermione said trying to keep the focus on anything other than the arguing Weasley siblings. "Perhaps then Ron would leave Ginny alone. He was actually quite mean to her during the summer. It was really tense at the Burrow. Everyone was worried about you and…umm…Ron didn't handle it well….and Ginny was there so…"

Harry let out a groan as he buried his face in his hands. The more he heard about his time away from the wizarding world the guiltier he felt for leaving like he did. At the time, he hadn't stopped to think about anyone but himself. _And look what's happened because of it._ "I'm surprised she's still talking to me," Harry said at last.

Hermione smiled sympathetically as she reached out and rested her hand on Harry's. "It wasn't your fault, Harry," she said sincerely. "We know now what you were going through. Yes, we were hurt and frightened but deep down we knew you wouldn't have done something so drastic unless you felt you had no other choice. Ginny doesn't blame you for the way Ron acted. In fact, I know that Ginny is actually grateful that you aren't acting like an overprotective older brother."

Harry shrugged uncomfortably. Truthfully, he hadn't given it much thought. Until this evening, Ginny and Dean had been so discrete that Harry had forgotten they were even seeing each other at times. "I just want her to be happy and if Dean makes her happy then all I can say is good luck," Harry said. "He's gonna need it."

"Harry!" Hermione scolded.

"What?" Harry asked defensively. "You try facing six overprotective brothers _and_ two parents! If he ever does anything to her, no one will be able to find him without a locator spell and a shovel."

Hermione bit back the urge to laugh and nodded to Harry's point. Despite all of the hassle the Weasley brother's may give Ginny, there was no denying that she would have an overwhelming support system if she ever needed it.

Ron and Ginny's argument had ended with the slamming of doors leaving Harry and Hermione to serve as damage control. However, by the time Harry entered their dorm room to return Ron's wand, he saw that Ron was already in bed with his bed hangings pulled to shield him from view. This wasn't good. This meant that Ginny got the last word in the argument. Quietly, Harry set Ron's wand down on the bedside table by Ron's bed and retreated back to the Common Room. He had a feeling that tomorrow wasn't going to be a good day.

* * *

A monster had been unleashed and no one was safe from his wrath. Ron was completely ignoring Ginny and Dean while lashing out at everyone else. Hermione received the majority of the attacks, leaving Harry to once again serve as damage control. The worst of it was that Harry could sense all of the pain Ron was causing. His empathy seemed to be working in overdrive, making it very difficult for Harry not to hex Ron for being an absolute prat. He gave up on keeping the peace by the end of the day and stayed by Hermione's side. Ron was projecting too many negative emotions for Harry to think straight. 

Quidditch practice was even more unbearable. Ron took every opportunity to make his anger towards Ginny known. There had even been times when Harry had been forced to ground Ron and rely solely on McLaggen, something that only made Ron even more furious. At the final practice before the first Quidditch game of the season, Harry had to hold McLaggen back and tell him to suit up with the rest of the team in case Ron was 'unfit' to play. It had been one of the hardest decisions Harry had ever made. He knew that he was jeopardizing his friendship with Ron but he was jeopardizing his team by doing nothing. If Ron had to be pulled from the game to realize what he was actually doing to others, then Harry had no choice.

Walking back up to the school alone, Harry tried to think of some way to fix everything before it became a disaster. There had to be a way to improve Ron's mood, remove the tension between Ron and…well…everyone else, _and_ win against Slytherin tomorrow. _This certainly wasn't in the job description for Captain. I have enough problems on my own. I don't need everyone else's._

Harry entered the castle still deep in thought and mindlessly made his way for the moving staircases. He wished Ron could be empathic for one day so he could actually feel the damage he was doing to people…to Hermione and Ginny. Harry had been following Sirius and Remus' advice in letting Ron learn from his own mistakes but this was really getting out of hand. How long did someone really have to hold on to a grudge without noticing what they were doing to other people?

His thoughts ended abruptly when he felt something slamming into his back, sending him flying forward onto the hard floor. His entire back screamed in pain as Harry slowly rolled over while flicking his wrist to arm himself. All of the air had been knocked out of him, making his vision swim slightly. He could feel the warmth of the legacy pendants, alerting him that Sirius and Remus knew something was wrong. Harry blinked a few times and was able to make out his attacker. Draco Malfoy was approaching with his wand pointing at Harry and a smirk on his face.

"I've been waiting for this, Potter," Malfoy sneered. "I'm going to make you pay for what you've done to my father…now that your little fan club isn't here to protect you."

Soft waves of anger, pain and desperation brushed against Harry. He really wasn't surprised that Malfoy was seeking revenge. He was just amazed that Malfoy had waited this long to actually do something. "I didn't do anything to your father, Malfoy," Harry said as he slid backwards to put some more distance between them. "Your father made his own choices. He _chose_ to join Voldemort. He _chose_ to remain loyal to a Half-Blood hypocrite. If you want someone to blame for your father's actions, blame your father or even Voldemort for abandoning him."

Malfoy's face contorted in anger. "You think you're so _perfect_," he spat. "_Perfect_ Potter can do no wrong. _The Chosen One_." Jealousy crept in, mixing with the rest of Malfoy's emotions. "Dumbledore's favorite. The Ministry's poster boy. How many other nicknames do you honestly need, Potter? How many _more_ people do you need to fawn over you?"

Harry couldn't help rolling his eyes in annoyance as he slowly rose to his feet. He really didn't need to add Malfoy's problems with jealousy in addition to everything else. "Listen Malfoy, there really isn't much I can do about how other people think of me so I suggest you think of something to blame me for that is actually my fault," Harry said biting back his frustration. "I can't control what the Ministry does just like I can't control who your father bows to."

"Shut up!" Malfoy shouted as he took a step forward, his wand shaking slightly. "You know nothing about my father! YOU KNOW NOTHING!"

Without warning, Malfoy's wand few out of his hand, up the stairs and into the waiting hand of Hermione. Ginny was there beside her, wand in hand and look of fury on her face. Nothing was said as the two Gryffindor girls slowly descended the stairs. Malfoy's confidence and fury quickly dissolved into nervousness. He was now cornered by three well known members of the Defense Association without a weapon of his own.

"You all right, Harry?" Hermione asked as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Harry nodded. The sound of running footsteps could be heard, alerting everyone that someone (most likely Sirius) was coming. "Attacking a student, Malfoy. As a Prefect, you know the penalty and I doubt the teacher coming is going to let you off with a warning."

Malfoy sneered at Hermione then glared at Harry with a look of complete disgust on his face. The hurried footsteps were growing in volume and becoming more distinct. "Still can't fight your own battles, can you Potter?" Malfoy spat. "Relying on mudbloods, blood traitors and half-breeds to do your work for you?"

Sirius chose that moment to reach them. He took one quick look at the scene in front of him and demanded, "What's going on here?"

After a moment of silence, Harry was the first to move. "Malfoy and I were just talking about how everything that happens in the world is my fault, Sirius," he said casually as he re-holstered his wand. It was more or less the truth. Harry knew Sirius wouldn't believe anything but the truth, particularly when Malfoy was concerned. Their rivalry _and_ Malfoy's jealousy was well known by everyone in the castle.

Sirius stared at Harry for a long moment before nodding and lowering his wand. "I see," he said then looked directly at Malfoy. "I believe we have an appointment with Professor McGonagall, unless you want to keep this a family matter, Draco. After all, I adopted Harry so that technically means you two are related."

Malfoy paled in horror. He was caught between a rock and a hard place. Professor McGonagall was extremely protective of her Gryffindors but that couldn't compare to how protective Sirius was of Harry. Malfoy's face quickly returned to a scowl as he enfolded his arms across his chest. "You can't do anything to me or you would lose your little position here," he said with a smirk.

Sirius glared at Malfoy before grabbed him by the arm. "McGonagall's office it is then," he said firmly then looked over at Harry. "Do you need to see Poppy?" Harry shook his head. "All right. Get to the Gryffindor Tower. We can talk about this tomorrow." Sirius glanced over at Hermione and Ginny and waited for Hermione to hand over Malfoy's wand. "Stay with him."

Hermione and Ginny nodded and watched as Sirius pulled Malfoy in the direction of McGonagall's office. Once Sirius was out of sight, Harry let out a frustrated groan and started walking up the stairs. He really didn't need this now. He had no doubt that Sirius would begin his 'Hogwarts isn't safe for Harry' campaign but the fact of the matter was that Harry knew Malfoy wouldn't have done anything harmful. Malfoy seemed to need someone to yell at more than anything. He couldn't explain how he knew it, he just did. Malfoy needed someone to blame for the problems in his life and Harry was the most logical choice.

"Are you all right Harry?" Hermione asked as she caught up to him. "If you're hurt—"

"—I'm fine," Harry insisted tiredly. The pain from his back was only a dull ache now. Whatever Malfoy had hit him with had only been to grab his attention, nothing more. "Sirius is just overacting again. Even the smallest bruise requires a visit to Madam Pomfrey."

"Well, can you blame him for being that way?" Ginny asked from Harry's left as she caught with him. "The question I have is how did he know you were in trouble?"

Harry pulled out his legacy pendants from underneath his shirt and showed them to Ginny. "They're charmed to alert Sirius and Remus when I'm in trouble," he said before tucking the pendants under his shirt. "No matter how small—"

"—or how big," Hermione said matter-of-factly. "I agree with Ginny. You can't blame Sirius for wanting to keep you safe, Harry. This was one of the reasons why Sirius didn't want you walking around alone. I can't believe Ron came back without you! This selfish behavior has to stop! It's gone on for long enough! I—I think it's time I send a letter to Mrs. Weasley."

Harry stared at Hermione in horror while Ginny grinned. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "Can you have her send a howler to him? Mum never has a problem telling Ron he's acting like a prat."

This didn't sound good at all. "Don't you think having Mrs. Weasley yell at him would only make everything worse?" Harry asked nervously. "What did you say to him anyway, Ginny?"

Ginny shrugged. "We said a lot of things to each other," she said vaguely. "He's just jealous that we've snogged someone and he hasn't."

Harry stopped in his tracks. He really didn't like what he was hearing. "What does snogging someone have to do with anything?" Harry asked. "And what's this 'we' business? Your fight was supposed to be about Ron's problems with you and Dean."

Ginny let out an annoyed sigh before she continued on her way with Harry and Hermione following suit. "Look, I understand you two don't want people to know about your personal lives," she said as they reached the seventh floor corridor, "but everyone knows you have snogged Viktor, Hermione and you, Harry, have snogged Cho."

"I wouldn't call it snogging," Harry protested. "She kissed me and I was too shocked to do anything about it." Truthfully, it had been an embarrassing experience he would rather forget. Cho Chang was a good friend. He couldn't bring himself to see her as anything more than that.

Ginny rolled her eyes and waved off the comment. "Technicality," she said offhandedly. "The point is, Ron's being an idiot. We have no chance winning tomorrow with him attacking us every chance he gets. If I would have known he would have acted this childish I would have said something this summer just so Mum could yell at him for it. It's his own fault he's never kissed anyone. _He_ was the one to sit in his room the night of the Yule Ball because he didn't have the nerve to ask a girl to go with him."

"Ginny, you're not helping," Hermione said quickly. "As I told you before, you never should have brought us into your argument. Ron probably feels alone and is taking it out on all of us. We need to think of some way for Ron to wake up and realize that it doesn't matter if you've kissed someone or not. _And_, you need to apologize, Ginny."

Me?" Ginny exclaimed in shock. "Why do I need to apologize? I did nothing wrong? Ron's the one who should apologize to me; calling me a scarlet woman along with a few other names I wouldn't dare repeating. I thought you would understand more than anyone." Before anything else could be said, Ginny picked up her pace, hurrying to the Fat Lady portrait, leaving Harry and Hermione in a stunned silence.

As soon as the portrait entranced closed behind Ginny, Hermione let out an annoyed huff. "Great!" she exclaimed as she started pacing. "Just what I need is two Weasleys mad at me! I don't know why I try anymore."

The waves of distress pouring off of Hermione were almost suffocating. "Hermione, you do have a point," Harry said helplessly. "Ginny and Ron are just too stubborn to accept that they're wrong. They're never going to apologize to each other. What we need is to think of some way to improve Ron's mood so I don't have to kick him off the team tomorrow."

Hermione let out a snort. "Good luck on that one," she said sarcastically. "I'm surprised he's still on the team with everything he's pulled."

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration until he realized what Hermione had said. She was right. He needed _luck_ to pull off a Gryffindor victory tomorrow. Fortunately, he had a bottle of luck in packed securely in his trunk. "Hermione, you're a genius," Harry said happily as he pulled her into a fierce embrace. "You're right! We need luck tomorrow!"

Hermione pulled herself out of Harry's arms and looked at him in confusion. "Why are you so happy about that?" she asked.

Harry quickly looked around in case anyone was listening along with reaching out to see if there were any stray emotions from anyone nearby. When he didn't sense anything other than Hermione's confusion and worry, Harry stepped towards her, unable to keep the grin off his face. "Felix Felicis," he said simply. "We've had the means to turn the around all along."

Hermione stared at Harry in disbelief. "Harry!" she scolded. "That's illegal! You heard Professor Slughorn!"

Harry quickly covered her mouth and looked around hastily. "Are you trying to alert everyone we're out here?" he asked quietly. "I know using it in sporting events is illegal. All we have to do is make Ron think he had some. It'll boost his confidence in himself and hopefully make him forget about this entire mess with Ginny." At Hermione's uncertain look, Harry rested his hands on her shoulders and stared pleadingly into her eyes. "Please say you'll help me with this, Hermione. This is for the benefit and sanity for everyone in Gryffindor."

"Don't you dare do that, Harry!" Hermione said in a hushed voice. Although her tone was firm, it wasn't as forceful as it had been a moment ago. "Don't you dare make me feel guilty! This is wrong and you know it!" She turned away, her entire body tense for a long moment. Harry knew she was mentally debating his plea since Ron had been lashing out at her the most. "What do you need me to do?" Hermione asked finally.

"Just be yourself," Harry said with a smile. "I'll make it look like I put something in Ron's drink at breakfast. _You_ need to catch me and try to stop Ron from drinking it."

Hermione looked at Harry skeptically. "I don't know, Harry," she said uneasily. "I don't see how this can fix everything. What if it backfires in our faces?"

Harry shrugged. He really didn't know what to say to that. There was a chance it could backfire. There was a chance that Ron would never speak to them again but it wasn't that different than it was now. Ron wasn't talking to them except for the occasional sarcastic comment and this was the only thing Harry could think of to change it. "I'm willing to take the risk," Harry said finally. "If it backfires, tell Ron I made you do it. I'll take the blame."

Hermione glared angrily at Harry. "Since when have you made me do anything, Harry Potter?" she asked as she poked Harry in the chest repeatedly. "I make my own decisions and I choose to help you with this half-brain scheme that's bound to get you in trouble just like I always do."

Harry stared at Hermione in surprise for a long moment before nodding. "All right then," he said, unable to think of anything else to say. "Shall we?"

Hermione nodded then walked with Harry to the Fat Lady portrait. With every step, Harry could only hope that he was doing the right thing and that nothing went wrong tomorrow because he seriously couldn't think of anything else. The only other option was to give Ron Felix Felicis which could lead to a number of problems. _Once we get past the game tomorrow, I'll talk to him. I'll tell him he has to move on from this_.

Yes. Winning the Quidditch game to avoid an entire house of angry Gryffindors came first.

* * *

Harry and Hermione were up and on their way to breakfast extremely early the next morning. Hermione was fidgeting slightly while Harry was constantly re-checking that his sealed bottle of Felix Felicis was still in his pocket. He could feel the uncertainty surrounding Hermione and knew that she was having second thoughts about deceiving Ron but wasn't about to back out after giving Harry her word. Harry hated seeing Hermione like this and wondered if it had been a bad idea to ask for her help but he couldn't imagine dealing with an angry Hermione on top of everything else. 

The Great Hall was nearly empty when they entered but didn't remain that way for long. Looking up at the ceiling, Harry noticed that the sky was a clear blue. He could use that. Excited Gryffindors slowly arrived, every one of them wishing Harry good luck at his first game as Captain. Members of the D.A. followed suit, including Cho Chang who told Harry he better win so they could face each other in the finals. Once again, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor were the two favorites to win the Quidditch Cup. Malfoy never returned to the Slytherin team after his suspension last year and Hufflepuff's last decent Seeker was Cedric Diggory.

Ron finally arrived with the rest of the Quidditch team, receiving quite a few boos from the Slytherin table and loud cheers from the Gryffindor table. The entire team looked extremely nervous as they sat down. Ron sat next to Harry, lost in his own nervousness. He didn't even notice Lavender voicing her vote of confidence or anything anyone else said. Harry knew now was the time to act.

"How about something to drink, Ron?" Harry asked casually. "Tea, coffee, pumpkin juice?" Ron just shrugged his shoulders. Harry took the opportunity to nudge Hermione with his elbow while taking Ron's goblet in one hand while pulling out the Felix Felicis with the other. Carefully, he pulled the goblet under the table and made it appear that he was putting some of the potion in it before placing the goblet back on the table and filling it with pumpkin juice. "There you are, Ron. You better drink up. You need something in your system so you don't get lightheaded during the game."

"Harry!" Hermione hissed loud enough for Ron to hear as Ron grabbed the goblet and raised it to his lips. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," Harry said through his teeth but noticed Ron looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

Hermione glared at him then rose partially and moved to grab the goblet. "Don't drink that, Ron!" she said in a sharply. Ron's eyes narrowed at her. Hermione looked back at Harry in disbelief. "You just put something in that drink," she said. "I can't believe you!"

Harry looked at her innocently, something that Ron and Hermione knew he only did when he had indeed done something. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said as he pocketed the potion bottle.

Hermione gaped at him. "I saw you!" she insisted then looked back at Ron. "Ron, don't drink it!"

Ron shot her a glare before draining the goblet in one gulp. "You're not my mother, Hermione," he said in annoyance. "Stop bossing me around."

Hermione stared at Ron in disbelief before sitting back down; her shoulders slumped forward in defeat and pain. Ron's words had hurt her. That much was clear. Harry let out a sigh as he reached under the table and took a hold of her hand. Closing his eyes, Harry tried to send her waves of reassurance and sympathy. He had only tried sending out emotions a few times but that had been to creatures from the forest. Humans were always more complicated but he knew it had worked when he heard Hermione gasp and squeeze his hand slightly.

Opening his eyes, Harry noticed Hermione's grateful smile before turning to Ron. "I suppose we should get moving," he said as he released Hermione's hand and stood up. Ron grunted and rose to his feet. Harry took the opportunity to smile at Hermione before leaving with Ron. She had done her part. It was now up to him.

The moment he stepped onto the frost covered grass, Harry looked up at the sky and smiled. "I suppose it's lucky for us that the weather's this good," he said nonchalantly. Ron didn't comment but did look up at the sky before looking around. There was no breeze whatsoever. It wasn't too cold either. It was a perfect day for Quidditch.

As they reached the changing room, Ginny and Demelza hurried towards them with smiles on their faces. "You're not going to believe this!" Ginny exclaimed. "The Slytherin Chaser, Vaisey, won't be playing today! He took a Bludger to the head yesterday! Are we lucky or what!"

Harry couldn't have asked for better news or a better comment from Ginny. He smiled at her before pulling on his scarlet robes. Ron was doing the same, appearing to be lost in his own thoughts. _Come on, Ron. Put it together. The clues are all there._ Harry was starting to think that Ron was too caught up in his own nervousness to actually think about what others had said this morning.

Ron was halfway through pulling on his Keeper's gloves when he turned and looked quizzically at Harry. "Did you put something in my pumpkin juice?" he asked suspiciously. Harry stared at him in disbelief. "It's just rather odd that Vaisey isn't playing today. He's their best goal scorer."

Harry continued to stare at Ron before standing. "We'll be starting soon," he said evenly. "You better get your boots on."

The Gryffindor Quidditch team entered the pitch to a mixture of roars and boos. On the opposite end of the stadium was Slytherin team, waiting for them. There was so much excitement that it was impossible to ignore. Shaking his head, Harry tried to concentrate on his own emotions as he stepped up to the referee, Madam Hooch, who was ready to release the Bludgers, Quaffle and Snitch from the crate that held them. Urquhart, the Slytherin Captain, also approached, his hate-filled eyes never leaving Harry.

"Captains, shake hands," Madam Hooch said firmly. Urquhart gripped Harry's hand and tried to crush it but with a flick of the wrist, Harry had the Slytherin Captain's wrist at an awkward angle making it impossible. "Mount your brooms." Everyone did so. "On the whistle then…three…two…one…"

The whistle sounded and everyone kicked off hard. The Bludgers and Snitch were released followed by the Quaffle being thrown upwards.

The whistle sounded, Harry and the others kicked off hard from the frozen ground, and they were away. The Gryffindor Chasers instantly took the familiar offensive position they had worked on over the past weeks. Harry quickly turned his attention to searching for the Snitch. He let everything else wash over him and trusted that his senses and empathy would alert him to danger. _Focus on what you can control._ He had done what he could to increase Ron's confidence. It was up to Ron to do the rest.

Harry was focused so hard on finding the Snitch that he barely heard the commentating which was being done by Zacharias Smith, a Hufflepuff player and member of the D.A. He knew Smith took it personally when Gryffindor won against Hufflepuff so he could guess that the commentary wasn't going to be in Gryffindor's favor. Harry could only hope that Ron didn't take whatever Smith said personally or they would have a problem.

Fortunately, Harry didn't have to worry about it. After half an hour of playing, Ron had made quite a number of amazing saves, saves that Harry would have normally thought could be impossible. Gryffindor was leading sixty points to zero with Ginny as the lead scorer. Harry returned his full attention to looking for the Snitch but it seemed that it was hiding somewhere. He hadn't spotted it once and neither hand the Slytherin Seeker, Harper. Harry took the opportunity to slowly start flying around the pitch in the hope of a glint of gold that could possibly the Snitch. It had to be somewhere. He just had to find it.

And he saw it. The glint of gold was hovering near the Ravenclaw stands. Harry took off without another thought. The fierce wind around him silenced any other noise. The closer he got the clearer he could make out the fluttering wings of the Snitch. He was nearly there when the Snitch flew off to the right. Harry followed suit. Quickly glancing over his shoulder, Harry saw that Harper was trying to follow him but was falling behind. He returned his eyes to the Snitch, turning to the left a split-second after the Snitch did. He was getting closer…closer…closer…

"HARRY!"

Harry instantly dove to avoid the Bludger coming from his left but wasn't quick enough. The Bludger hit the tail end of his broom, causing Harry to lose his balance. His legs flipped over his head and his grip slipped slightly. Desperate, Harry quickly pushed his broom upright to get a decent grip. With a quick glance around to see Harper dodging a Bludger, Harry pulled himself back onto his broom on to see that the Snitch had vanished from sight.

It didn't take long for Harry to spot the Snitch again, this time high in the sky. He took off once again with Harper following close behind. Bludgers came from the left and the right but Harry dodged as quickly as he could but noticed that his Firebolt wasn't reacting as fast as it normally did. He would have been hit again if he hadn't pulled the broom up harshly forcing him to flip backwards in the air. He was now flying beside Harper…neck and neck…both of them reached out for the Snitch…the Snitch was at their finger tips...

In an act of desperation, Harry jumped upwards, wrapped his fingers around the Snitch and landed with one leg wrapped around his broom. He quickly repositioned himself and held up his Snitch for everyone to see. The whistle blew, signaling the end of the game. A wide grin spread across his face as he finally noticed the deafening cheers coming from the crowd. Harry quickly landed and was immediately surrounded by the rest of the team, everyone congratulating him on a spectacular save.

As soon as Harry saw Ron's smiling face, he finally let himself relax. It was the first smile Harry had seen on Ron's face in weeks. Ron slapped Harry on the back happily as they made their way to the changing room with the rest of the team, all hostility forgotten. Dean announced that there was a party in the Common Room and eventually people left for it, leaving Ron and Harry alone. They were nearly ready to leave when Hermione entered with a nervous look on her face.

"Congratulations," Hermione said softly as she slowly edged towards Harry. "You both played really well."

Ron glanced at Harry. "Yeah," he said softly. "And we all know why."

Harry and Hermione looked at Ron curiously. "You played well," Harry said with a shrug. "That's all there's too it." He pulled out the bottle of Felix Felicis that was still sealed with wax and handed it over. "I didn't give you anything, Ron. We wanted you to think I'd done it. You saved everything because you felt lucky and had the confidence to do so. You've always had the talent. You just needed to get past the nerves."

Ron stared at Harry and Hermione in disbelief as he handed the potion back to Harry. "There really wasn't anything in my pumpkin juice?" he asked then looked at Hermione. "And you let me say those things to you?" At Harry and Hermione's smiles, Ron pulled them both into a fierce embrace. "I did it on my own!" Without another word, Ron released Harry and Hermione before leaving the changing room in a hurry.

Harry and Hermione shared a look before sharing a shrug. Hermione's face looked slightly flushed. "Well, that went well," she said uncomfortably. "I suppose we should get to the party."

Picking up his Firebolt, Harry noticed that there had been some damage from the Bludger. It wasn't severe, nothing a few mending spells and treatments couldn't cure. "I think Sirius and Remus are waiting for me to talk about last night," Harry said regretfully. He really wasn't looking forward to that discussion.

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed. "I talked to Sirius before the game started. He said that you could go to the party but he's expecting you in the Marauder Quarters tonight for a talk. He also said that Malfoy got two weeks detention for attacking you." She gave Harry a sympathetic smile. "Sirius also said that he'll meet you at the Fat Lady portrait since he can't trust Ron to concentrate on anyone but himself."

Harry groaned as he ran his hand over his face. _Great.__ Just great._ The last thing he needed was for Sirius to start following him around. _If he does so as Midnight he's going to be sick of dog treats by the end of the first day. _"Let's go then," Harry said at last and motioned for her to leave the changing room first. "I can't believe I'm going to be scolded on the day that I win a game _and_ cure Ron of his brooding disease."

Hermione grinned as they walked back to the castle together. "I guess there's no rest for the troublesome," she said with a shrug. "And what do you mean _you_ cured Ron? I had a hand in it too, thank you very much."

Harry glanced over at her and smiled. "You're right, Hermione," he said sincerely. "I couldn't have done it without you."

When they finally entered the Gryffindor Tower, Harry was greeted to an overabundance of cheers. Everyone wanted to congratulate Harry for a job well done however the one face Harry didn't see was Ron's. He ignored the persistent Creevy brothers and the annoying Romilda Vane who kept shooting glares at Hermione. Harry finally pulled himself away and rejoined Hermione who seemed to also be looking around for Ron. They were finally greeted by Ginny who had Arnold, her Pygmy Puff, on her shoulder, wearing the oddest of smirks on her face.

"I take it you two are looking for Ron," Ginny said casually. "The hypocrite is over there." She gestured over to a corner of the room where Ron certainly was but he wasn't alone. Lavender Brown was with him, their arms wrapped around each other. "He really has no idea what he's doing. It looks like he's eating her. Oh well. Good game, Harry."

To say that Harry was shocked was an understatement. He was actually glad that there were too many people around him so he couldn't sense whatever Ron was feeling because he really didn't want to know. What was Ron thinking? Lavender Brown? Since when did he have any interest in her? Hermione seemed to be thinking the same thing he was but she reacted completely different. At her sudden movement, Harry turned to see her hurrying out of the Common Room. All thought of attending the party vanished as he hurried after her.

"Hermione!" Harry said sympathetically as he reached for her arm but she hurried her pace. "Hermione, wait!"

Hermione didn't stop until she reached the first classroom, unlocked it and hurried in. Harry followed her but as soon as he entered the classroom, he was at a loss of what to do. He didn't have to reach out far in order to sense the shock, hurt and pain that was rolling off Hermione. He knew there had been something going on between Ron and Hermione but it really hadn't developed since Ron had taken on his 'I'm a prat, deal with it' attitude.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Harry said softly as he placed his broom against the wall. "I—I—"

Hermione sniffled and let out a shaky laugh. "I must be an open book for you right now," she said in a wavering voice as she moved towards the desk and sat down on it. She didn't meet his eyes. Harry could pick up a hint of shame mixing in with her emotions. He watched as she pulled out her wand and started conjuring small twittering yellow birds. "It was a shock, that's all. I wasn't expecting him to…patch things up with everyone so quickly."

Harry let out a sigh as he flicked his wrist to have his wand in hand and joined Hermione on the desk. He knew this was her way of coping and decided that he could at least be here for her if she needed him. "I suppose the way he played today helped boost everyone's opinion of him," Harry said with a shrug as he started conjuring his own yellow birds. After a moment of silence, Harry glanced over at her. "Does Ron know you fancy him?"

Hermione let out a snort. "I doubt it," she said as she flicked her wand fiercely, conjuring another bird. "He rarely sees what's in front of him."

"Few people do," Harry offered as he banished his flock of birds then re-holstered his wand. "Very few people realize what they have before it's too late, Hermione. I know I'm the last person who should be giving advice about relationships but if you fancy him, then why don't you tell him?"

Hermione's shoulders slumped as she lowered her wand. "What if he doesn't feel the same way?" she asked so quietly that Harry had to strain to hear. "What if something goes wrong and our friendship is ruined? You would have to choose and I can't do that to you…I can't do that to us."

Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, her head resting on his shoulder. He really didn't know what to say to that. Choose between Ron and Hermione? They were his best friends. Each of them brought something unique to their group. Ron brought humor, Hermione brought common sense and…well…Harry was still trying to figure out what he brought other than endless adventures. He didn't want to choose between them but could he really let Hermione not attempt a relationship with Ron because of him?

"What do you want, Hermione?" Harry asked at last. "If there was nothing other than your own feelings to consider, would you…well…try and have a go at it?"

"Would you?" Hermione countered.

_Now that's a loaded question._ The question could be answered two ways…serious or witty. Harry decided on witty. "No, I can't say I would," he said in all seriousness and noticed Hermione's shoulders hunch forward more. "Ron's really not my type, you know. I'm sure he's a great guy but I just can't see myself with my brother. That's just wrong on so many levels."

Hermione weakly jabbed Harry in the ribs while she let out a shaky laugh. "I can't believe you," she said and nudged him again. "You're horrible, Harry. You really are."

Both Harry and Hermione jumped as the door burst open to reveal two laughing figures. Waves of giddiness and embarrassment washed over Harry as Ron stumbled in, pulling Lavender by the hand. Ron's laughter quickly died at the sight of Harry and Hermione sitting on the desk with Harry's arm around Hermione. Lavender, though, giggled even more fiercely than before. Noticing the waves of pain and anger rolling off Hermione, Harry jumped off the desk and extended his hand to Hermione to help her off. She accepted, refusing to look at Harry in the face, the twittering birds still circling over her head.

"I think this is our cue to leave," Harry said to Hermione. "How about we visit Sirius and Remus?" Hermione nodded. "Maybe you can get me out of the lecture Sirius is bound to give me for last night?" he offered. "You have no idea how longwinded Sirius can be when he thinks I'm in danger."

"What are you talking about, Harry?" Ron asked in confusion. "What happened last night?"

Hermione finally looked at Ron, her eyes narrowing in anger. "Harry was attacked by Malfoy last night," she said stiffly, "because _someone_ was being a prat and ignored the promise we made to never leave Harry alone. Now, Harry has to try to convince Sirius that Hogwarts is safe enough for him to stay in school. I hope you're happy."

Ron quickly looked at Harry in horror but Harry avoided Ron's gaze. He didn't want another argument to start and hated that Hermione was making the situation out to be worse than it actually was but knew that contradicting Hermione wouldn't be the smartest action to take. He needed to get her away from Ron before she said something she was bound to regret. "Let's go, Hermione," Harry said gently. "We can even have a talk with Remus about our Potions homework if you want."

Hermione's gaze shifted to Harry before she nodded and walked towards the door. Harry followed suit, picking up his broom on the way. All of the positive emotions from Ron had been replaced with immense guilt. Harry hated that feeling. He knew that Ron probably deserved to feel the way he did for the way he had treated everyone, especially Hermione, but that didn't mean he didn't sympathize with how Ron was feeling.

They were nearly at the door when Hermione quickly turned around and pointed her wand directly at Ron. "_Oppugno_!" she yelled, causing all of the birds that had been around her head to attack Ron then pulled Harry out of the room before Harry could do anything to stop it.

Harry didn't fight her. He knew that Hermione rarely acted out like this unless she was extremely angry. As soon as they reached the staircases, Harry had regained his senses and pulled Hermione close, not caring who saw them. Hermione was hurting and that was what was important. He didn't know how to help her through this but was prepared to do what he could. This was definitely new territory for him and he was extremely glad that, at the moment, he was too busy to think about fancying anyone.

* * *


	14. The Slug Club

Chapter 14

The Slug Club

Hermione's visit to the Marauder Quarters ended up being a blessing in disguise. Sirius and Remus had been extremely sympathetic towards Hermione and had even offered to prank Ron just to make her feel better. She had been the one to reveal that Ron had left Harry to come back from Quidditch practice alone, something that had infuriated Sirius. Luckily, Quidditch practice was put on hold for the time being so Harry didn't have to worry about Sirius monitoring the practices like a hawk.

It was also during this visit that Harry and Remus had told Hermione about the Half-Blood Price's Potion's book. She had been extremely hesitant to trust anything in the book, especially after learning that some on the Prince's notes contained dark spells. Harry assured her that Remus double checked everything before passing on the knowledge and offered to show her his potions journal to prove it. While Hermione read through it, Harry and Remus discussed Remus' progress into who the Half-Blood Prince was. Remus was currently going through old 'Daily Prophets' to find any Princes that attended Hogwarts fifty years ago, since that had been when the book had been published. The only problem was that with the research Remus was doing for the Order and for Madam Pomfrey on empaths and natural healers, he didn't have an over abundance of time to find some mystery student.

After that day, Hermione had been welcomed to visit the Marauder Quarters and Remus whenever she wanted. Remus and Sirius had become a mixture of honorary uncles/confidants that could advise her on her feelings better than Harry could. Harry offered an ear whenever Hermione needed one but this was certainly uncharted territory for him. He was relieved that Sirius and Remus offered their help because some of the conversations that consisted of Hermione ranting and Harry listening were becoming too uncomfortable for him. Harry sympathized with Hermione's situation but he wasn't about to abandon his friendship with Ron, even though Hermione was avoiding him at all costs.

Of course, hanging around Ron meant having to put up with Lavender Brown who seemed to have attached herself to Ron's hip. Ron enjoyed the new relationship immensely, returning to the laughing and joking Ron that everyone knew so well even though he was still oblivious to anything happening around him. Harry's embarrassment to Ron and Lavender's sporadic snogging was one of the few things that Ron didn't notice or just ignored. It was becoming more and more of an occurrence that when Harry spent time with Ron, he ended up spending time alone whether it was reading in the Common Room or wandering around the Library.

As Christmas drew near, Harry found himself once again the object of desire by many girls. It was rather disconcerting to see the number of girls huddled around the mistletoe that was hung along the corridors for a chance to catch him for a kiss. Ron was absolutely no help so Harry found himself usually in the company of Hermione and Cho, both of whom found the situation funny but never voiced their opinions. Cho had recently broken up with Michael Corner and had joined Hermione in the 'boys are gits' campaign which made Harry feel uncomfortable whenever they started badmouthing boys. He tried not to take offense to what they were saying but everyone can only handle so much slander about their own gender.

With the colder weather, Harry's training had been moved indoors which limited the number of places Sirius and Harry could work on wordless dueling. They were now working on defending wordlessly against wordless spells along with testing Harry's limit. Harry could easily cast powerful shielding charms for everything Sirius sent at him but that would require Harry to cross the line and tap into his reserves. It had been a slow process but Harry was finally able to know where the invisible line was between his actual power and his magical reserves. All he had to worry about now was the time when he was caught off guard.

Another change was the constant presence of Hogwarts. It seemed that after Malfoy's 'attack', the castle was taking a more active role in protecting Harry. She would send him waves of warning whenever someone approached regardless of how many times Harry tried to assure her it wasn't necessary. Malfoy had kept his distance since that night and had resulted to glaring hatefully at Harry whenever they were in class together. Harry had to wonder what had been said to Malfoy to make him stay away so he could use it on Professor Slughorn.

Once again, the topic of Slughorn's Christmas party was all everyone could talk about. Everyone wanted to be invited to Slughorn's party as a date of a member of the 'Slug Club'. Harry, Sirius, Remus, and the members of the Council had received a personal invite. There was a catch, however. Professor Slughorn wanted the _entire_ Council present. If one member declined, none of them could attend. Slughorn wanted the set and only the set would do. This made it extremely difficult for Harry. He really didn't want to go but if he didn't, Cho, Luna Lovegood, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Hannah Abbot weren't allowed to attend since Ginny and Neville were already members of the 'Slug Club'.

Harry did the only thing he could do without causing a rift in the Council. He agreed to attend the party. This led to Harry being cornered in the library by Hermione and Cho who warned him about the additional attention he should suspect from girls who wanted to be his date for the party. Hermione had even revealed that there were several who were discussing possible ways to slip Harry a love potion from Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. It really wasn't surprising, just disturbing at how far people would go to be seen with the-boy-who-lived.

"Why can't people realize that I really can't handle a girlfriend right now?" Harry asked in aggravation. "Why can't I just go with you two as friends?"

Hermione and Cho looked at each other then shrugged. "That actually isn't a bad idea," Cho said thoughtfully, "although, you do realize you're going to receive even more attention for taking _two_ girls, right Harry? There will also be the endless girls who will seek us out because we've taken Hogwarts' most eligible bachelor out of the running."

Harry stared at Cho with a raised eyebrow. A part of him knew that she was having fun with the current situation while another part of him knew it was the truth. "Well, if you two want to ask someone, you're more than welcomed to," Harry said nonchalantly as he returned his attention to his Defense Against the Dark Arts essay. "I just thought that you two weren't really interested in hooking up with someone at the moment."

Hermione and Cho looked rather uncomfortable. "Well, McLaggen has asked me to go but he seems to think he's doing me a favor by going with him," Hermione said. "He's just so full of himself. The only reason I would go with McLaggen would be because Ron hates him."

"If he would even notice," Cho added sarcastically. "Zacharias Smith, Anthony Goldstein and Ernie MacMillan have been giving me rather blunt hints that they want me to ask them. Hannah and Justin are going together which means all of the Hufflepuffs are focusing on me and even Luna. Ginny's going with Dean and everyone assumes you, Hermione, are going with a Gryffindor, most likely Harry with the rumors and all."

Harry groaned as he buried his face in his hands. Ever since the day of the Quidditch match, there had been so many rumors about him and Hermione secretly dating. Lavender had passed on her version of Harry comforting Hermione to the entire Gryffindor Tower after she had returned with Ron. It also didn't help that Harry and Hermione had spent the rest of the day in the Marauder Quarters, unaware of what was going on. By the time they returned to the Common Room, the story was that Harry and Hermione had finally realized that their close friendship was something more and spent the last hours snogging. Hermione's glare after hearing this had been murderous which made quite a few people back off. Those closest to Harry and Hermione knew that there was no truth to the rumor and tried to convince everyone else but there were still the few that believed Harry Potter had finally found love.

Hermione let out a snort and buried her face into her Potions book. "I can't believe anyone actually trusts anything Lavender Brown says," she said irritably. "She has to be the worst gossiper with Parvati a close second in Gryffindor, if not the entire school. I'm still cornered by girls who want to know if Harry has any tattoos."

"Don't remind me," Harry muttered in embarrassment as he shook his head slowly. "It's times like these when I regret not taking Sirius up on the home schooling option."

Cho smiled at Harry and ran two fingers down the side of his face in a teasing matter. "Don't say things like that, Harry," she said sweetly. "We all know you wouldn't miss out on a year at Hogwarts. Who would everyone swoon over if you weren't here to save us all from boredom? I can't imagine a morning without the latest Harry Potter gossip. I never would have thought that you sleep shirtless _or_ that you charm your eyes to be that amazing color? All this time I thought your eyes were naturally that shade of green. Can you believe that?"

Harry glared at Cho, noticing that Hermione was desperately trying to keep herself from laughing. "You are cruel, Cho," he said through his teeth. "I never thought you would take part in spreading rumors."

"And deprive myself of all the attention those gullible twits give me?" Cho asked in all seriousness before smiling. "You know me, Harry. You know I _love_ to be the center of attention. I've spent years learning from you, after all. Tell me, Harry. What do you want me to say where your tattoo is? I think a phoenix on your shoulder blade would be perfect after the way Dumbledore's phoenix took you to Hogsmeade." Cho looked away for a moment, appearing to be deep in thought. "On the other hand, a dragon is very macho. Perhaps we can use that."

Hermione was covering her mouth to silence her laughter but the tears leaking out of her tightly closed eyes were enough to know that she was finding the banter hilarious. Cho had a remarkable gift of making all of the insanity surrounding Harry appear to be an every day occurrence but mixed it up with sarcasm and jokes for Harry and Hermione to know that she despised it just as much as Harry did.

Harry continued to glare at Cho but she only smiled innocently at him. "And I thought I could trust you to be on my side," he said then shook his head and returned his gaze to his essay. "Oh well. I guess I won't show you my memory of that night at the Ministry." It had been a thought in his head for a while now. He wasn't comfortable with showing his duel with Voldemort to the entire D.A. but he did trust the Council enough to know they wouldn't spread what they witnessed. They, at least, should know what they're up against.

Cho's smile faltered. Hermione's silent laughter died instantly. "Seriously?" Cho asked. Harry nodded. "You're going to let us see…that night? I thought there was some sort of law of secrecy against it…by the Ministry I mean." She looked at Hermione as if seeking confirmation then sat back in her chair. "Wow."

Hermione, however, wasn't as awestruck. "Are you sure you want that many people seeing that, Harry?" she asked uncertainly. "It may bring up some questions that you don't want asked."

"Actually, that duel was one of the more _normal_ duels I've had," Harry said with a shrug of the shoulders. He understood Hermione's nervousness. The last thing he needed was anyone viewing any of the outbursts he had. They had been hard enough to talk about with Ron and Hermione. "Nothing was said that everyone doesn't already know. Thanks to the Prophet, everyone is aware that Voldemort was after a Prophecy that night and that it was destroyed. The only other revelation from that night is that Voldemort is completely out of his mind but we all know that all ready…Of course, you can be there too, Hermione."

Hermione blinked a few times before smiling. "I'd appreciate that, Harry," she said sincerely. "When are you thinking of doing this?"

Harry shrugged again. "Maybe the first Council meeting after Christmas," he said then looked at Cho, who now had a strange look on her face. "Is there something wrong, Cho?"

Cho shook her head. "I was just thinking," she said then smiled softly. "I think we should have something made up to ensure silence. I know you trust the Council, Harry, but it doesn't hurt to be cautious. Luna's father is the editor of the Quibbler and Justin doesn't hide the fact that he idolizes you. If what you're going to show us is what has Scrimgeour in such a hurry to speak with you, then chances are you don't want anyone else knowing about it or whatever version is passed around the school."

"She has a point, Harry," Hermione added. "Maybe we should talk to Sirius and Remus about this. They're bound to know something about secrecy spells."

Harry massaged his temples as he shifted his gaze from Cho to Hermione. He had a feeling that the decision was already made no matter what he said. "Well, when you two decide what _I _should do please let me know," Harry said indignantly as he started to pack up his things. "Merlin forbid I actually think for myself for once."

Hermione and Cho quickly rose to their feet, each grabbing a wrist to stop him. "We didn't mean it like that and you know it, Harry," Cho said. "We're just looking out for you. Secrets don't remain secrets at Hogwarts, especially your secrets. Have you talked to Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin about this?" Harry shook his head. "I may not know them that well but I do know that Mr. Black is extremely overprotective of you. The entire school knows it. If we didn't suggest this, he would."

Harry collapsed back in his chair and let out a resigned sigh. He could feel the worry pouring off of Hermione and Cho as they pulled up their chairs and sat down, facing Harry. This entire situation was just too weird. In no time, the close friendship between Harry, Ron and Hermione had shifted to a completely different one between Harry, Hermione and Cho. Instead of Harry and Ron talking about Quidditch and joking about whatever nonsense they could find while Hermione looked on, Harry was now looking on as Hermione and Cho talked about daft boys and comparing notes. Cho and Hermione tried to include Harry, they really did, but there was no denying the change.

Running his hand down his face, Harry looked at Hermione and Cho, smiling apologetically. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "I didn't mean to snap at you two. It's just been a really long term and I'm not looking forward to Christmas break."

Hermione nodded in understanding. "If you're not comfortable with going to the Weasleys for Christmas lunch then why are you still going?" she asked.

Harry shrugged. "Mrs. Weasley, Fleur and the twins really want to see me," he said rubbed the back of his neck. "I think Ginny also wants me there. She's been hinting that she was going to let it slip how Ron's been behaving and figures Ron won't kill her if company's there."

"If that's the case then I don't envy you at all," Hermione muttered. "The way Ron treated Ginny was inexcusable."

Harry wanted to mention the Ron had treated Hermione worse but he didn't want to upset her. Hermione had really received the worst of Ron's mood swings for no reason other than she was an easy target. Perhaps that was why being around Ron was so hard. Ron felt that he had justifiable reasons for acting the way he was and didn't bother righting his wrongs. There had been no guilt, no remorse. Harry knew that for certain. Ron's emotions rested solely on either annoyance or a combination of giddiness and pleasure. That was why Harry did everything he could _not_ to use his empathy around Ron.

It wasn't long before they were chased out of the library by Madam Pince, claiming that the library was closed. Cho bid a cheery farewell before hurrying off for the Ravenclaw Tower. Harry and Hermione made their way back to the Gryffindor Tower in silence. Strong waves of annoyance, nervousness and dread were flowing off of Hermione with every step she took. It was clear that this entire situation with Ron was bothering her in more ways than she was expressing. It made Harry wonder just how much more Hermione would go through before she ignored her feelings and refused to repair her friendship with Ron.

"Baubles," Hermione said, breaking the silence, as they reached the Fat Lady portrait.

"And the same to you," the Fat Lady said with grin before the portrait swung open to allow them entrance.

Harry motioned for Hermione to enter first then stuffed his hands in his pockets. His line of thinking concerned him. What if their friendship with Ron could never be repaired to what it had been? Could he abandon Ron just because the emotions he was feeling from Ron made him uncomfortable? Perhaps it would be different if Harry had a girlfriend of his own but he didn't think so. Sensing whatever Ron was feeling towards Lavender when they were snogging was just wrong.

A loud voice quickly snapped Harry out of his thoughts. "Hi Harry!" Romilda Vane exclaimed as she hurried towards him, a goblet in one hand and a box in another. "Fancy a gillywater or perhaps some pumpkin juice?"

Harry glanced over at Hermione, who was biting her lower lip in an attempt to keep herself from laughing. "Er—no thanks," he said uncomfortably. "I'm not thirsty but thanks for the offer." He moved to follow Hermione to the nearest empty table but was blocked by Romilda.

The persistent fourth year offered the box. "How about some Chocolate Cauldrons?" Romilda offered. "My gran sent them to me but she must of forgotten I don't like them. These have firewhiskey in them."

Harry stared at Romilda with a raised eyebrow. He really didn't believe that. Pulling his hands out of his pockets, Harry had his wand in hand with a flick of the wrist and waved his wand over the box while thinking _Specialis_ _Revelio_. A faint mist appeared along with what actually was in the Chocolate Cauldrons. "Are you sure your grandmother sent those to you, Romilda?" Harry asked as he re-holstered his wand. "Those are filled with a common love potion, not firewhiskey. It could be dangerous in the wrong hands."

Romilda suddenly looked extremely nervous. "Oh!" she said as she took a step backwards. "Thanks, Harry. I—I'll let my gran know."

Harry watched her run off before joining Hermione who was approaching a nearby table. "Thanks for the warning," he said as he reached her side. "I just wish she would take the hint that I'm not interested."

Hermione smiled softly. "It seems that boys aren't the only ones who are—" her voice broke off as she caught sight of two people in intertwined in an armchair. Harry followed her gaze and let out a frustrated sigh. Ron and Lavender were once again in a world of their own. Soft waves of longing and pain brushed against Harry as Hermione looked away quickly. "I—I think I should call it a night, Harry."

Harry took her hand to prevent her from escaping to her dorm room for the night. Resting his hand underneath her chin, he turned her face so their eyes met. "Don't do this, Hermione," he said softly. "I know it hurts but you can't keep running away and secluding yourself with only your pain as company. How about we spend the night in the Marauder Quarters? Sirius and Remus wouldn't mind, I promise."

Hermione smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "You're a great friend, Harry," she said sincerely. "Not many boys would put up with what you've had over the past few weeks. I know Sirius and Remus wouldn't mind us visiting but I can't keep running to them every time I'm unsettled. Sometimes you just have to work things out on your own." Rising herself up on her tiptoes, Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek. "I'll be all right, Harry. I promise."

Harry let her go with only one question on his mind. _Why does everything always have to be so complicated?_

* * *

With the following day being the final day of lessons before Christmas break, there wasn't much time to do anything other than focus on classes and discuss Slughorn's party that evening. Sirius and Remus had been surprised to hear that Harry was escorting Hermione _and_ Cho even if it was 'just as friends' but they kept their comments to themselves, having heard more than their fair share of Hermione and Cho's predicament. 

During the past few months the majority of the students had become comfortable with the 'famous Sirius Black' as their advisor. Sirius' free time had certainly decreased as the weeks had passed. He had become well known for his lighthearted personality and insane suggestions, allowing people to come to their own rational solutions, unless a 'serious Sirius' was needed. It didn't happen often but there had been the rare occasion. Perhaps that was why the student body didn't react well when Professor Dumbledore announced that Remus would be returning to his role as advisor after Christmas. It wasn't like any disliked Remus. Sirius just had a tendency to act more like a teenager half the time making it seem like the students were confiding in a friend rather than an adult.

Remus had recovered a great deal over the past few months, which was partially because he had served as a test subject for Harry. Every week, Harry had tried to heal a particular ailment and every week he had only been partially successful but it was becoming easier for Harry to 'call upon' the ability when he needed to. Harry now had some control over the ability instead of it controlling him. Remus wasn't completely healed yet and most likely wouldn't be for some time. He attended meals in the Great Hall and could also be seen walking down the halls with Sirius but he certainly wouldn't be up for a game of Quidditch any time soon. He would be able to fill the role as advisor, allowing Sirius to take a more active role in the Order. What that role may be, Harry didn't know but he had a feeling it would be discussed over Christmas.

With all of Harry's concerns, Ron acting in his usual uncaring self towards Hermione was the last thing he needed but it happened in Transfiguration. The entire class was working hard on human transfiguration in front of mirrors. The assignment was to change the color of your own eyebrows and was incredibly difficult. Ron's first attempt had been rather comical and quite shocking. Instead of changing his eyebrows, Ron had somehow managed to create an odd looking handlebar mustache on himself. Hermione had laughed along with most of the people around Ron who had noticed but Ron decided to take his revenge out on Hermione. For the remainder of class, Ron imitated Hermione jumping up and down in her seat for every question Professor McGonagall asked.

Hermione had been reduced to tears and would have ran out of the classroom if Harry hadn't taken a tight hold on her hand and quietly persuaded her not to pay attention to Ron or Lavender and Parvati who found Ron funny. "He's being a git, Hermione," Harry said gently. "If you let him see that it bothers you, he wins. Don't let him win. Push him out of your mind for now. Remember, boys are insensitive prats that only care about Quidditch."

Hermione laughed at Harry using her own words to comfort her and brushed away her tears. Once Hermione calmed down, Harry returned his blond eyebrows back to their original color before shooting Ron a glare. He couldn't believe the depths Ron would go to in order to impress Lavender and regain his pride. Harry was certain that their friendship was passing the point of no return. It would take a miracle for Hermione to forgive everything regardless of the fact that she still had feelings for the git.

Harry and Hermione were nearly inseparable for the rest of the day, both of them steering clear of Ron. It had been at dinner when everyone learned that Harry Potter was going to Slughorn's party with Hermione _and_ Cho, causing quite a stir. Some believed that Harry had asked the two girls because he couldn't decide between them. Others believed that Cho and Hermione were dragging Harry to it since Harry had always found a way to avoid Slughorn's parties until now. The rest were disappointed that three of Slughorn's favorites were unavailable to take anyone else.

Fortunately for Harry, he didn't have to endure the attention for long. Hermione took pity on him and pulled him out of the Great Hall, claiming that they had to get ready with Ginny, Dean and Neville following them. It didn't take long for Harry to change into a pair of black trousers and a dark green collared dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He then threw on a black robe but left it open so it didn't look like he was trying to imitate Professor Snape. _I'd never live that one down, that's for sure._

After meeting Hermione at the bottom of the stairs, Harry and Hermione left to meet Cho and Sirius in the Entrance Hall. Hermione was wearing her light pink dress robes she had purchased at Diagon Alley before the school year began and had her hair pulled back in some sort of twist. She seemed to be rather self conscious about her appearance which Harry found odd but he didn't say anything about it. He just complimented her and offered his arm for her to wrap her own arm around.

When they arrived at the Entrance Hall, Harry quickly noticed that it was abnormally busy. Several groups of girls were waiting around, whispering to each other. Sirius, dressed similar to Harry except that he was wearing a royal blue colored shirt, was talking to Cho, apparently in the middle of a one of his stories about his time at Hogwarts. Cho was wearing light blue colored dress robes and had her hair pulled back with loose curls hanging from her face. Sirius was the first to notice Harry and winked with a sly grin on his face. Harry could tell that Sirius found the situation amusing.

"Ready for this, kiddo?" Sirius asked as Harry and Hermione approached then offered his arm to Cho. She wrapped her own around it with a blush. "We should probably be going. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave. After all, Slughorn never said we had to stay all night, now did he?"

Harry bit back a laugh. _Thank you, Sirius._ He knew that Sirius was only going because Harry was going. Rumor had it that there was supposed to be a vampire at the party along with Professor Snape. It was still up for debate of who Sirius felt Harry needed more protection from.

As they reached Slughorn's office, the sounds of laughter, music and loud voices were enough to give anyone a headache. Harry quickly concentrated on anything and everything other than the emotions around him. He couldn't risk being bombarded with too many emotions tonight. He doubted that he could push anything off as a magical fluctuation without raising suspicions now no matter what Professor Dumbledore said.

Harry and Hermione followed Sirius and Cho into Slughorn's crowded office. The room had clearly been charmed to be larger than it actually was to accommodate so many people. Green, red and gold hangings covered the ceiling and walls, making the place look like a rather large tent. Harry could only roll his eyes at the thought. Slughorn was obviously the Ringmaster bringing forward his acts to dazzle the crowd. _And I'm the star act. Great. Just great._

The room was bathed in red light from an elaborate golden lamp hanging from the center of the ceiling. There even appeared to be real fairies fluttering around, each of them casting a distinct speck of light. Loud singing accompanied the music coming from the far corner of the room which was too difficult to see with the haze caused by pipe smoke. People were all talking in groups, not paying attention to the house elves that were trying to maneuver their way around with heavy silver platters of food in their hands.

Harry moved to follow Sirius to an empty corner when a dreaded voice called out for him. "Harry, m'boy!" Professor Slughorn exclaimed, his excitement clear in every line of his face. He was wearing a velvet hat with a matching smoking jacket. He looked like an overstuffed plum but Harry wasn't about to say that out loud. "Just the person I was waiting for! And you've brought Miss Granger! Good to see you, my dear!"

Sirius moved so he was standing directly behind Harry. "Horace," he said with a nod.

Slughorn's smile faltered for a brief moment before it returned just as wide as before. "Sirius!" he boomed. "I didn't expect to see you here tonight. You've denied every one of my invitations."

"And I would have denied this one if you hadn't coerced Harry into coming," Sirius said dryly as he rested a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, Hermione and Cho are here to enjoy themselves, Horace, not to be paraded around by you."

Slughorn chuckled but it sounded slightly forced. "Sirius, Sirius, Sirius," he said shaking his head. "You never change. You are as protective of your godson as you were of your friends during your years here. You're more than welcome to accompany us, of course. Eldred Worple is eager to meet the both of you. I'm certain Miss Granger and Miss Chang could spare you two for a small time."

Hermione took a step back, pulling her arm free and standing beside Cho. "We'll look around for the rest of the Council, Harry," she said with a smile. "We're supposed to meet up with Ginny and Luna anyways."

That was all it took for Slughorn to usher Harry and Sirius towards a large group of people. All conversation ceased as everyone turned towards Slughorn and his two guests. "Now Harry, Sirius, this is Eldred Worple, the author of 'Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires' and an old student of mine," Slughorn said with a smile, gesturing towards the short, plump, bespectacled man. "Next to him is his friend, Saguini."

Sirius' hand tensed on Harry's shoulder, alerting Harry that the pale, tall man with dark shadows under his eyes was the rumored vampire. Worple eagerly shook Harry's hand then Sirius'. Saguini tried to keep a bored expression on his face but kept his eyes on Harry, almost like he could determine whether what he had heard was true. The people around them were also staring at Harry like they couldn't believe their eyes.

Worple was the first to move, grabbing Harry's hand and shaking it fiercely. "Harry Potter!" he said. "Simply delighted! Professor Slughorn had mentioned it had been a challenge to recruit you. In fact, we were just speaking the other day about the fact that one such as yourself has been through so much, yet there is nothing printed about the boy we all want to know so much about. The biography of Harry Potter would be priceless. I would be delighted to write it, of course."

Harry pulled his hand free, already trying to think of a tactful way to escape from this. "No thanks," he said firmly. "Everyone knows enough about my life as it is."

"But most of it is speculation," Worple countered. "You have faced He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named more times than anyone and yet nothing is actually known about those encounters, including the infamous battle at the Ministry. It must have been remarkable if Scrimgeour is impressed by it." Worple's gaze shifted to Sanguini, who was edging towards a nearby group of girls. "Sanguini, stay here!"

Harry felt the hand on his shoulder tighten as Sirius leaned towards Slughorn. "You either control that vampire or you send him away," Sirius warned softly. "As a teacher here it is your responsibility to protect those present. If that vampire even tries anything, you'll be in Ministry custody before you can say Crystallized Pineapple."

"Ah!" Worple said as he looked up at Sirius. "Of course we can't forget Sirius Black. Your story is nearly just as mysterious as your godson's. The only person to escape from Azkaban without assistance. Your biography would also bring in the gold."

"Not interested," Sirius said tensely. "Now, if all of you are done staring, Harry and I will be leaving. Good evening to you all." No one had the nerve to argue as Sirius steered Harry away. It didn't take them long to move back to the secluded corner Sirius had noticed earlier. "Pompous prats the lot of them," Sirius said through his teeth. "Worrying about biographies in the middle of a war. Fudge's influence, no doubt."

Harry knew better than to interrupt Sirius' quiet rant and that had nothing to do with the fact he agreed completely with Sirius' point. Sirius was finally releasing his steam. It had taken a lot off self restraint on Sirius' part to remain as silent as he did. _Remus' influence no doubt._ Harry let out a sigh as he scanned the crowd for any sign of Hermione and Cho. Sirius was not a diplomat. Sirius hated the world of politics. It had been that world that had sent him to Azkaban without a trial.

"Harry!"

Startled out of his thoughts, Harry quickly turned his head just before he found himself trapped in a fierce embrace and red hair in his face. He only knew one person with that shade of red hair. "Er—hi Ginny," Harry said as he pulled himself free. "Care to tell me the reason for attacking me?"

Ginny smiled as she pulled her hair away from her face. "Just a thank you for coming. You won't believe how boring these parties can be with no one to talk to," she said sincerely then looked over at Sirius. "Hello Sirius. Enjoying yourself?"

Sirius let out a snort. "Immensely," he said dryly. "I suggest that you be careful though. The vampire with Eldred Worple seems to have a fondness towards teenage girls and Worple is too busy trying to find his next bestseller to worry about it. Don't wander off alone and warn the other girls."

"Will do," Ginny said with a nod then returned her gaze to Harry. "Just in case you want to know, Dean and McLaggen are over there—" she pointed off to her right where several groups of people were deep in conversation "—talking about possible improvements for the Quidditch team….Well, it's more like McLaggen talking about improvements and Dean trying to appear interested."

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "If I see Dean, I'll apologize," he said. "I'm really starting to regret making McLaggen a part of the team."

"You really didn't have a choice, Harry," Ginny said logically. "Then again, perhaps it's the position. I find it hard to think that two prats play the exact same position is merely a coincidence. You're still coming for Christmas lunch." Her gaze shifted between Sirius and Harry, her face hopeful. "Right?"

Sirius shot Harry a brief questioning glance. "Molly's expecting us, Ginny," he said with a smile. "You know how your mother is. If we're even a minute late she'll come looking for us. For some reason, she has to see Harry with her own eyes to stop her worrying."

Ginny beamed. "That's my mum!" she said. "Well, I should probably pull Dean away from McLaggen and find the girls. Have fun."

And she was gone, walking through the crowd of people but before Sirius could question Harry about what had been said, an overabundance of purple came into their line of sight. "There you are, Harry," Slughorn said loudly. "So this is where you've been hiding. If I didn't know any better I would think you were avoiding people."

"You don't say," Harry said evenly. He wanted to tell Slughorn that he was avoiding people. He wanted to point out that the type of people who attended these parties were the type of people he normally went out of his way to avoid. "I've never really been comfortable with strangers, sir."

Professor Slughorn chuckled. "I can understand that, my boy," he said. "You've lived a life of solitude. It's only natural for you to shy away from the public life. That is why you need someone to help you along, show you the ropes if you will."

"And you are nominating yourself for that role," Sirius concluded as he enfolded his arms across his chest. "Harry doesn't need to be shown the ropes, Horace. He has more important things to worry about than your little parties, like his schooling and the remainder of his childhood."

Harry buried his face in his hand as he furiously tried to think of something to stop the shouting that was bound to come. Sirius' protectiveness, irritation and frustration were colliding with Slughorn's pride and eagerness, two opposite personalities that could only cause an explosion when Sirius became defensive. Harry didn't know if he should try to calm Sirius down or just let him give Slughorn whatever was necessary for the man to see reality for what it was.

Fortunately, someone else arrived to diffuse the situation. "Professor Slughorn," wheezed the Caretaker, Argus Filch, as he approached, dragging a reluctant Malfoy by the ear. "I discovered this boy lurking around in a corridor upstairs. He claims to have been invited. Did you issue him with an invitation?"

Harry once again felt Sirius' hand on his shoulder as Slughorn moved his overweight body between Harry and Malfoy. Nothing had been said publicly concerning Harry and Malfoy's confrontation but clearly the teaching staff knew what had transpired and were prepared to do what they could to avoid another confrontation between the two. The problem with that was that Malfoy wasn't looking for Harry or to cause a scene. Harry could tell from the sensations of panic, exhaustion and frustration rolling off of Malfoy in strong waves. Whatever Malfoy had been up to, it had nothing to do with attending Slughorn's party.

Malfoy pulled himself free and scowled at Filch. "Fine!" he said furiously. "I wasn't invited! I was trying to sneak in, happy?"

Filch smiled gleefully. "As a matter of fact, I am," he said. "No nighttime prowling without permission! Headmaster's orders! That'll be detention for you now!"

"Now Argus, that's all right," Slughorn said pleasantly. "It is Christmas after all and it's not a crime to want to celebrate. I think just this once, we can forget any punishment. You may stay, Draco, but only if you refrain from causing any trouble. This is a social gathering, after all."

Filch looked positively outraged which wasn't surprising. What was surprising that Malfoy didn't look pleased in the slightest that Slughorn had gotten him out of trouble. If anything, Malfoy looked like it was Slughorn who had caught him sneaking around, not Filch. Harry looked over his shoulder at Sirius and noticed the guarded look on Sirius' face. Something was going on here; but what? What could possibly cause Malfoy to act this way?

Before anyone could say anything, Harry saw a tall black figure moved from the corner of his eye towards Malfoy. Harry stepped to the side to get a better look and saw Professor Snape staring at Malfoy with a mixture of anger and something else Harry couldn't put his finger on. It wasn't surprising to see Professor Snape upset that Malfoy was causing more problems but it was more than that. Concentrating on Professor Snape, Harry couldn't believe the waves of anger, frustration and nervousness pouring off of Snape. This only fueled Harry's belief that something was indeed going on.

"I wasn't aware you received an invite, Draco," Snape said coolly.

"Now, now, Severus," Slughorn said chuckling. "The boy meant no harm." He looked at Malfoy and winked. "I believe Blaise is a member of your house, Draco. He was speaking with Eldred Worple the last time I saw him."

There was no mistaking the discrete dismissal. "Thank you, sir," Malfoy said, a smile appearing on his face. "I appreciate it."

Malfoy left to find Zabini with Snape disappearing into the crowd a short moment later. Harry partially turned and shared a glace with Sirius, his eyes moving from Sirius, to the door and back. Sirius nodded in a silent understanding. "I'll find Hermione and Cho," Harry said and left before Slughorn could say anything in protest. His curiosity was now in overdrive. What in the world was going on with Malfoy and Snape? There was so much tension between them now and it certainly had nothing to do with school.

It didn't take Harry long to find Hermione and Cho. They were huddled in a circle with Ginny, Hannah and Luna, talking and laughing. They were clearly enjoying themselves, unaware of anything that had transpired. Harry felt slightly guilty for intruding on their fun but before he could turn around he was spotted by Cho and pulled into the group.

"No offense, Harry, but you look bored out of your mind," Hannah Abbot said with a smile. "Have you been trapped listening to Quidditch from McLaggen too?"

Hermione wrapped her arm around Harry's and smiled up at him. "He left us not too long ago," she clarified. "He wasn't too happy to hear that none of us wanted to go 'talk' somewhere more private. He thinks we'll just fawn over him because he's on the Quidditch team and he knows the Minister of Magic. McLaggen also didn't like it too much when Luna pointed out that Scrimgeour was a vampire."

"Sorry I missed it," Harry said dryly then looked directly at Hermione and Cho. "I didn't mean to interrupt but I just wanted to let you two know Sirius and I are leaving. Malfoy came and we want to avoid any trouble."

"Malfoy gate crashed?" asked Ginny in surprise. "And Slughorn let him stay?"

"Professor Slughorn probably wanted to avoid a scene," offered Cho. "Most likely to avoid being caught in the cross fire." She looked at Harry for a moment before smiling. "I suppose we could leave too. It's not like we doing anything here we can't do any other time."

"That really isn't necessary," Harry insisted. "Stay. Enjoy the party. Just because this sort of thing isn't my cup of tea doesn't mean you have to miss out." He knew that spending time with the girls was probably the best for Hermione. This way she didn't have a constant reminder of Ron and Lavender like she would if they were to return to the Gryffindor Tower. "I just wanted to let you know so you didn't look for me later."

Hermione and Cho shared a look. "Well…if you're sure," Hermione said uncertainly.

"I'm sure," Harry said with a smile then looked around the small group. "Good evening, ladies. If I don't see you before the holidays, Happy Christmas." With a final wave, Harry left his classmates to rejoin Sirius. He didn't have to look back to know that Hermione was back to laughing with the girls.

As much as Harry didn't want to, he couldn't help thinking of his nearly nonexistent friendship with Ron. Nothing was as it should be. He should be laughing with Ron and Hermione, not wondering if the friendship that had seemed so unbreakable only months ago could be repaired. Both Ron and Hermione had made mistakes but only Ron had been hurtful and cruel. Ron would have to be the one who apologized. _Within this lifetime would be nice but unlikely._

Harry finally found Sirius waiting alone by the door and followed him out. The hallway was dimply lit compared to Slughorn's office. Voices and music echoed throughout the halls until it was too distorted to make out. Everything grew muffled. Harry stumbled as his vision swam. He didn't know what was happening. He couldn't explain it. All he knew was he didn't like it.

He was in a room, a dark classroom. Two people were standing face to face. The taller of the two had black, greasy hair, a hooked nose and a sallow face. The shorter of the two had a pale, pointed face and white-blond hair. He also looked ill with dark shadows under his eyes. The taller wizard was glaring at the shorter but the shorter glared right back. They appeared to be in the heat of an argument but no words were being said. The taller wizard was the first to break the silence.

"You cannot afford any more of these mistakes, Draco," said the taller wizard, "because if you were to be expelled—"

"I didn't have anything to do with that, all right?" the smaller wizard said in frustration, his hands clenched in fists.

The taller wizard enfolded his arms across his chest as he sneered at the shorter wizard. "I hope you are being truthful because that stunt was both clumsy and foolish," he spat. "It would be _unfortunate_ if someone were to dig deeper into the situation and begin to suspect you."

The shorter wizard's eyes narrowed. "For the last time, I didn't do it, all right?" he asked angrily. "I know what you're trying to do! As much as it may surprise you, I'm not stupid! Whatever you try won't work! This is my task! Mine!"

"Stop acting like a spoilt child, Draco!" the taller wizard snapped as he took a quick step towards the shorter wizard, forcing him to take a step backwards. "I grow tired of this! You have been avoiding me all term!" The taller wizard forced himself to calm down slightly as he took a step backwards and glared at the shorter wizard. "I see now you won't tell me anything. Very well. I shall leave you to your fate then and tell your mother that you are too caught up in your own arrogance to listen to reason."

The shorter wizard glared. "Leave my mother out of this," he spat.

The taller wizard smiled a cruel smile. "I would," he said coolly, "except for the fact that your mother called upon me to help you. She even wanted me to make the Unbreakable Vow but the Dark Lord forbid it. _He_ knows you will fail, Draco. He's counting on it. What will happen to you then? Who will protect you from the Dark Lord's wrath? Your mother? Crabbe and Goyle?"

The shorter wizard's conviction seemed to melt off his face. "I won't fail," he insisted although his voice was now shaking slightly. "It's just taking a little longer than I originally thought. I _will_ succeed and nothing you can do or say will stop me. You just want to steal my glory and remain the Dark Lord's favorite!" The shorter wizard appeared to have regained his confidence as he shot one final glare at the taller wizard before stalking towards the door.

"You can't do this alone, Draco!" the taller wizard insisted, his frustration clearly getting the better of him. "You need to see the bigger picture! You are following in your father's footsteps only you won't have the luxury of a cell in Azkaban! You _will_ be killed! Staying alive is more important than your pride!"

The shorter wizard turned to face the taller with an arrogant smile on his face. "Your words mean nothing to me!" he spat. "I already have people on my side! I don't need you! Accept it and stay out of my way!" Not waiting for a reply, the shorter wizard turned, opened the door and strode away.

Harry didn't have time to notice anything else before everything went black.

* * *


	15. Christmas Visits

Chapter 15

Christmas Visits

"Are you sure you should be doing that, Harry?" a worried Sirius asked from his seat at the kitchen table.

Harry let out a frustrated sigh as he set down his knife. Sirius had been acting this way ever since Harry had awoken in the Marauder Quarters at midnight three nights ago. Harry had told Sirius and Remus everything he could remember from the strange 'vision' of Malfoy and Professor Snape but couldn't understand why he had seen it or what he had exactly been seeing. He did know a few things for sure, though. One, Snape and Malfoy were not getting along. Two, Malfoy was up to something. And three, that something involved Voldemort.

Remus had come to the conclusion that Hogwarts had sent Harry the 'vision' although the reason behind it was unknown. What did Hogwarts expect Harry to do about it? He had written everything down and handed the parchment over to Professor Dumbledore before they left for Black Manor. He had done all he could at the moment. But if that was the case then why did he feel like he wasn't doing enough?

"For the last time, Sirius, I'm fine," Harry insisted as he rubbed his forehead with the back of his right hand. "Hogwarts never leaves any lasting affects when she communicates with me, you know that. Let's just be grateful she didn't take over my mind when we were at Slughorn's party, all right?" He picked up his knife again and returned to slicing up fruit. "Now, are you going to help me with this or are you going to help Remus research?"

Sirius groaned as he slammed his head on the table. "What's he researching now?" he asked irritably.

Harry shrugged. "It's a toss up between Order research, discovering who the Half-Blood Prince is and figuring out how this connection I have with Hogwarts works," he said tiredly. Remus had been researching so many different topics lately that it was difficult to know what project he was currently working on. Harry had wanted to help but Remus insisted that until he could 'figure out where he was supposed to be going', it would be better if he worked alone. Sirius rationalized that no one understood 'Moony logic' in the beginning stages of research.

Silence fell between them as Sirius debated his options. "So what are you making anyways?" Sirius asked at last.

Harry bit back a smile. He knew Sirius would do anything to avoid research. "It's a muggle dish," he said as he carefully sliced the fruit into small pieces. "A fruity dessert that's fun to eat. Aunt Petunia rarely made it but, when she did, she always added fruit, ice cream or sorbet into it. I haven't seen it made at Hogwarts so I'm assuming it isn't a well known dish in the wizarding world."

Sirius didn't look convinced but shrugged anyways. "All right, well, I guess I'll have to trust you then," he said. "What else are you making?"

"_Tarte_ _fine aux pommes_," Harry said as he stood up from the table and walked over to the stove to check the pot of boiling water. "Basically, it's a French apple pie. I figured with Fleur there…well, this is her first Christmas away from her family so I thought this would be a little touch of home."

Sirius chuckled. "You do remember that Molly doesn't like Fleur, right?" he asked as he rose to his feet, snatching a piece of uncut fruit on the way. "Don't you think there's going to be enough tension there with the way things are between you and Ron?"

Harry bit back a wave of irritation as he pulled the boiling water off the stove and poured it into a bowl that already contained a red powdered substance. "Not at all," he said as he began stirring the contents of the bowl. "Ron may finally notice I'm there without Lavender there—" Sirius opened his mouth to speak "—and don't say I'm jealous, Sirius. I'm not. I just don't agree with the way Ron's been behaving. He nearly caused half of the Quidditch team to quit and lashed out at Hermione whenever he could when he had his fight with Ginny. Now, he snogs Lavender day and night and has doesn't care that he's hurting Hermione."

Sirius sat back down and let out a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. "I'll agree that Ron hasn't been the best of friends with you and Hermione but you can't blame him for enjoying the benefits of being in a relationship," he said gently. "James was the same way when he and Lily started dating."

"But he didn't treat you and Remus like dirt, did he?" Harry countered as he turned to face Sirius. "He didn't make fun of you in the middle of class just so Mum would laugh, did he?"

Sirius looked uncomfortable. "Well, not more than he normally did," he said truthfully. "We always made fun of each other, Harry, but we knew what areas not to touch. We never made fun of Remus being a werewolf other than James calling it Remus' 'furry little problem' and they never brought up my family's hatred of me unless I brought it up first. We all had problems, Harry. We were far from perfect but we hid it with pranks and laughter. It was our way of coping."

Harry didn't know what to say. He knew Sirius was trying to make a point but his problems with Ron and Hermione were completely different. Ron wasn't trying to make things easier. He was making them more difficult. Biting his tongue, Harry turned back around and returned to stirring, added the cold water then continued stirring. He knew he probably wouldn't be reacting this way if he wasn't aware of Hermione's pain every time she noticed Ron and Lavender snogging or the feelings Ron and Lavender were projecting all the time. It was just too uncomfortable.

"If you don't agree with me, you can say so, you know," Sirius said breaking the silence. "I thought we had come to the conclusion that Hermione was being oversensitive since she has feelings towards Ron, who acts out from time to time to impress Lavender. Has something happened to change that?"

Harry nodded then picked up the bowl and carried it to the cool box. After it was safely chilling, Harry explained what happened in Transfiguration while washing the fruit. He knew it sounded like teenagers being teenagers but, once again, his ability to sense the emotions of others made it more than that. "Hermione's in a lot of pain and Ron doesn't even care," Harry said in aggravation. "I just don't know what to do anymore. I can't very well tell Ron to break up with Lavender because Hermione fancies him."

Sirius grinned. "I highly doubt Hermione would appreciate that," he said candidly. "I never saw it before but you seem to understand Hermione rather well."

Harry shrugged as he set the fruit aside to dry off. "Well…yeah, I suppose I do," he said softly. "It sort of comes with the territory of being able to know what she's feeling."

Sirius sat back in his chair and stared at Harry cautiously as his fingers started to drum against the table. "Are you sure that's all it is?" he asked nonchalantly.

Harry turned around and stared at Sirius in confusion. What was Sirius getting at? "What else would it be?" he asked. "She's my best friend." _She's also been projecting everything for the past couple of months so naturally I would be sympathetic towards what she's going through._

Sirius ran a hand down his face, an uncomfortable look on his face. "I'm really not good at subtle hints so I'm just going to say this bluntly," he said with a sigh then looked directly at Harry. Nervous blue met confused green. "Do you have romantic feelings towards Hermione? Do you fancy her?"

Harry stared at Sirius completely stunned. He had never expected that question. "She has feelings for Ron," he said simply. Harry loved his guardians, he really did. Sometimes, however, he just didn't understand the way their minds worked. How did they go from talking about his 'vision' to this?

"That's not what I asked, Harry," Sirius said gently.

No, it wasn't what Sirius asked but, for Harry, it was the answer. He didn't think of Hermione in that sense just like he didn't think of any girl in that sense. He refused to let himself get caught up like Ron had. He also really didn't have the time to spare anyways. "Hermione's my best friend who has feelings towards my other best friend, who's in a relationship with Hermione's roommate," Harry said at last. "Don't you think it's complicated enough?"

"Harry—"

"—I can relate to what she's going through, all right?" Harry asked in frustration. Why couldn't Sirius just let this go? "I can understand the longing she feels because I felt it for years. I felt it during every holiday at the Dursleys when they were a perfect little family and I had to be the dutiful house elf. I felt it every time Dudley was showered with gifts on his birthday but mine was ignored. Hermione longs for Ron's attention just like I longed for a family for so many years. I don't know how I feel but I do know that I will never do anything to jeopardize the relationship I have with Ron and Hermione. I have already put them through enough."

In the blink of an eye, Harry found himself pulled into a fierce embrace. "I'm sorry, kiddo," he said sincerely. "I didn't mean to pry. I just hate that you always push your feelings aside for everyone else. I know you're scared. Dating scares me too and I'm an old man."

Harry grinned. He knew Sirius was trying to lighten the mood but not overly so. "This is one of those things you'll deny ever saying to me, isn't it?" he asked, already knowing what the answer was going to be.

"You better believe it," Sirius said firmly as he stepped back and smiled. "If I admit I'm old then what does that make Moony?"

Harry looked at Sirius with a raised eyebrow. "Do you really expect me to answer that?" he asked. "I may be young but I'm not stupid. If I say anything, you're going to repeat it to Remus the moment he starts teasing you about your age."

Sirius stared at Harry with an innocent look on his face. "Who, me?" he asked. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I would never repeat anything you told me."

"Really?" Harry asked skeptically. Anyone who knew Sirius knew that the 'innocent look' was a key indicator that Sirius was clearly up to something and the results were never good. "Forgive me if I don't necessarily believe you. How many arguments have you lost to Remus?"

Sirius scowled. "Too many," he muttered. "Moony's too smart and he knows it. Must be a wolf thing."

Harry just shook his head in exasperation and returned to preparing the desserts for Christmas lunch with the Weasleys. He was grateful when Sirius left to help Remus. There was so much on his mind and it was difficult to think with someone else in the room watching you. Sirius questioning Harry's feelings towards Hermione was the loudest of thoughts. It wasn't something he could explain. He had just never thought of Hermione in that context, just like he never thought of Ginny, Cho, Luna, and Hannah in that context. They were his friends and that was good enough for him. Why couldn't it be good enough for everyone else?

After finishing the desserts, Harry had joined Sirius and Remus in the Black family library where they all researched different topics. Harry was to go through books Remus had somehow found on 'special abilities' while Sirius and Remus browsed the books that could be considered dangerous in more ways than one. Remus had been attacked by books a number of times because of some family magic that only allowed individuals with Black family blood to open them. After the fifth book came to life, Remus resorted to having Sirius open the books then handing them over to Remus who checked them for any relevant material.

During those long hours in the library, boredom was avoided by talking about anything and everything. Harry learned about Unbreakable Vows and how they were made. A promise declared by one individual while holding the hand of the person he/she wanted the promise from while a third individual held their wand over the clasped hands. Once the person confirming the promise agreed to the promise, that person was magically bound to fulfill the promise or they would die. After hearing that, Harry was glad that Snape hadn't been allowed to perform one with Mrs. Malfoy since (from the sounds of it) Draco Malfoy was failing at whatever task Voldemort had ordered him to do.

That was another topic of discussion. Harry was extremely unsettled by what he had seen. Malfoy was clearly up to something which would explain why he had been extremely quiet for the past few months. Malfoy was busy trying to complete his task, a task that he wasn't as confident in performing as he let on. If the emotions Harry had sensed all those months ago were correct then Malfoy was indeed fearful for his life and he had no one to turn to since he was avoiding Professor Snape. Hadn't Dumbledore said something about Professor Snape talking to Malfoy? _Well, it obviously hasn't worked so now we have a teenager working for Voldemort inside Hogwarts and unwilling to listen to anyone. I knew it was too much to ask for a normal school year. _

Deciding what to do about Malfoy had been an extremely long discussion. With what they knew now they couldn't just sit around and do nothing but they didn't know enough to actually do anything about it other than keeping an eye on Malfoy. What was worse was that Dumbledore and Snape clearly knew Malfoy was up to something for Voldemort yet nothing was being done. Malfoy was still free to do whatever he wanted. In the end, Sirius and Remus told Harry they would be sitting down with Dumbledore to find out if the Headmaster had finally lost his mind completely.

Christmas morning arrived with mixed reactions. On one hand, Harry was eager for the break from the library and for a chance to actually concentrate on anything other than Malfoy, his connection to Hogwarts and his abilities. On the other hand, Harry still wasn't looking forward being in the same room with Ron _and_ Ginny. He could handle Ron ignoring him. There would be plenty of other people to talk to. What he was afraid of was being dragged into an argument between Ron and Ginny in front of Mrs. Weasley. Both Ginny and Ron would want Harry to agree with their point of view. _Get a grip, Harry. Focus on what you can control and stop acting like a ninny. The worst that can happen is Ron not speaking to you and that's basically what's happening now. _

With the security precautious placed on the Burrow, Harry, Sirius and Remus had to use the floo network unless they wanted to walk a rather long way through the snow. Protective charms were placed on the desserts that Sirius and Remus carried since Harry didn't trust himself not to drop whatever he was carrying. For some strange reason, Harry just couldn't floo anywhere without stumbling and falling unless someone caught him. This time was no different. Thankfully, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Ginny and the twins had been waiting for them to arrive. Fred and George caught Harry before he could make too much of a fool out of himself, allowing Mrs. Weasley to pull him into a fierce embrace.

"Oh, look at you!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as she pulled back and held Harry and arm's length. "You certainly look better than you did during the summer, Harry, dear, but you could still put on a few pounds. I hope you're hungry because you _will_ be eating at least two helpings of everything."

Harry's eyes widened as Sirius stepped out of the fireplace and pulled out the pie he had shrunken and hidden to keep it protected from soot. Remus arrived a few moments later and pulled out the second dessert, protected just like the pie had been. Sirius and Remus handed the dishes over to Fred and George, giving Ginny the perfect opportunity to grab Harry by the hand and pull him away from the crowd.

"Sorry about that," Ginny said as they reached the kitchen table. "Mum's been in a right state for the past few days with all of the new security the Ministry has put on the house so you could visit." At Harry's guilty expression, she smiled sympathetically. "She's just worried about you, Harry. She also isn't too happy with Ron at the moment, Fleur is here, Charlie couldn't make it home, _and_ Percy is too busy at the Ministry to even send Mum and owl."

Harry leaned against the table as he tried to mentally sort out everything Ginny had just told him. He could understand that Charlie wasn't able to make it. Tonks had left early this morning to visit him in Romania. He could also understand Mrs. Weasley still had her problems with Fleur. Percy's absence was once again understandable considering the long hours everyone was putting in at the Ministry. There was also the matter that Percy had a cover to keep. The Weasleys were well known for supporting Dumbledore, someone the current Minister of Magic wasn't on the best of terms with. "What happened with Ron?" Harry asked cautiously.

Ginny grinned as she pulled out a chair and sat down. "Oh, I sort of let it slip that Ron's been more interested in mapping Lavender's mouth than treating his friends like human beings," she said proudly. "Ron tried to defend himself but couldn't think of anything to say after I asked when was the last time he had spoken to you and Hermione. He's spent the majority of his time in his room, trying to avoid Fred and George. They're not too happy with him either."

Harry let out a frustrated sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I can understand you wanting Ron to change how he's been treating you and Hermione but he really hasn't done anything to me," he said quietly as he casually glanced around for any sight of Ron. He really didn't know what to say to her since Ginny wasn't aware of his empathy. She had no idea that was the only reason he was staying away from Ron. He had been moody and hurtful towards others. There was also the overabundance to hormonal feelings but Harry didn't want to even think about that…ever again.

Ginny stared at Harry as if he had grown another head. "Harry, how can you stand there and say that Ron hasn't done anything to you?" she asked as she quickly stood up. "It was because of Ron that Malfoy attacked you!"

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed in a hushed voice. He quickly looked over towards the fireplace and saw that Sirius and Remus were still talking to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Fred and George were no where to be seen. "If it hadn't been then it would have been another time. We all knew that Malfoy was carrying a grudge for what happened to his father and it's more my fault than anything for not paying attention. I appreciate that you want to help but I think we both know that forcing Ron to apologize cheapens the apology."

Ginny let out an annoyed huff as she sat back down and crossed her arms, making it appear like she was pouting. "Well, a forced apology is better than no apology at all," she said stubbornly.

"Is it?" Harry countered. "What's the point of apologizing if nothing's going to change?"

The appearance of Bill and Fleur prevented Ginny from answering. Fleur had been so excited to see Harry that she had pulled him away from the Weasley siblings and had to listen as she went into excruciating detail of how the wedding was coming along. Harry was saved twenty minutes later by Sirius informing them that lunch was ready. Fleur looked slightly disappointed as she followed suit. Harry could understand why. Fleur's excitement was bouncing off the walls but there was no one in the Burrow to share it with.

They reached the kitchen table just as Ron reached the bottom of the stairs. Harry and Ron stared at each other for a long moment, neither knowing what to say. Ron finally broke the silence. "Er—hi Harry," he said nervously. "How long have you been here?"

"Not long," Harry said truthfully, trying to think of anyway to relieve the tension. He hated that he couldn't even speak to his best friend anymore without feeling uncomfortable. In the past it had been because of the surge of hormonal emotions but now it was because of the guilt and nervousness pouring off of Ron. "So how have you been?"

Ron shrugged. "All right, I guess," he said as they walked towards the table and sat down. "Everyone's been teasing me about Lavender, can you believe it? Ginny's the worst. She's taking her revenge out on me for telling Fred and George about her boyfriends over the summer."

Harry glanced over at Sirius who was trying desperately to make it appear that he wasn't listening in. "You don't say," he said innocently as he sat down with Ron following suit. _Stay calm. It's Christmas. No fights today. _"So you believe you've done nothing to deserve this?"

Ron shrugged again as he sat down and started to pile food on his plate. Various conversations had broken out, the chatter and clinking of utensils covering their conversation. "It's not my fault that Hermione's been acting odd," he said in a hushed voice. "She's the one not speaking to me! Just because I've found someone—"

"—who wants to snog you day and night?" Harry offered as he slowly dished food on his own plate. "Think, Ron. When was the last time we worked on homework, talked about Quidditch or even just hung out without Lavender there to distract you?"

Ron stared at Harry incredulously. "So you want me to choose between my girlfriend and my best friend?" he asked.

Harry let out a frustrated sigh as he set his fork down and turned to face Ron. He could see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talking with Remus, Ginny was laughing with the twins, Bill and Fleur were having fun feeding each other. Waves of happiness, curiosity, eagerness, nervousness, and irritation swirled around the room. Harry rubbed his forehead tiredly as he desperately tried to ignore it all. "I wouldn't do that and you know it," he said in a hushed voice. "If you want to spend time with Lavender, that's your choice. I just can't be there with you."

Ron stared at Harry in confusion. "Why not?" he asked thickly.

Harry ran his hand over his face in annoyance. He really couldn't believe they were talking about this during Christmas lunch but it was probably the only time they would have to talk. "What are you feeling when you're snogging her, Ron?" he asked bluntly.

Ron continued to stare at Harry until he realized what Harry was implying. His eyes widened in horror as his face turned bright red. "Oh," he said uncomfortably then turned his gaze to his plate and ate his food in silence. There was no possible way to ignore the embarrassment that was coming off of Ron in strong waves. Evidently the thought had never crossed Ron's mind, just like acting out against Hermione.

Harry knew this certainly wasn't a fix for the Ron/Hermione problem but it was a small step in the right direction. Turning his attention to the other conversations, Harry listened as Mr. Weasley and Remus quietly talked about the werewolf problem and Fenrir Greyback. He quickly bit his tongue to keep himself from saying anything. Sirius had told Harry about Greyback, the werewolf that was a supporter of Voldemort. Greyback had a tendency to purposely attack children and attack as many as he could so the werewolves could overpower the wizards.

Greyback had also been the werewolf that had bit Remus.

Mr. Weasley and Remus didn't notice that Harry was listening as Remus revealed that Dumbledore had wanted a spy among the werewolves. "Dumbledore didn't say as much but I know he would have wanted me to be the spy if I was at full health," Remus said quietly. "What Dumbledore doesn't realize is that the werewolves would take one look at me then kill me. I'm too publicly known. All of those articles from Rita Skeeter have caused a mix reaction. Some of the werewolves have hope that they can lead normal lives while the others believe I'm a traitor for living in the wizarding world."

"Have you told him?" Mr. Weasley asked in concern. "I can't see Dumbledore sending you to a place where you would be in danger like that."

Remus smiled softly. "He wouldn't, Arthur," he said reassuringly. "I'll admit have the werewolves on our side would be an advantage but it isn't likely. Why would someone align themselves with the very organization that has made their life difficult?"

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Irritation and anger joined in with all of the other emotions he was sensing. Harry tried to ignore it all but it just wouldn't go away. He suddenly had no desire to eat. The sight and smell of food made his stomach churn. His head began to ache. Everyone's voices seemed to increase in volume, making it nothing more than noise. _Why now? Why after all this time?_

As quickly and discretely as possible, Harry excused himself and walked outside. He let out a long breath as he sat down on the front steps. Resting his head against his knees, Harry could do nothing but wait until the pain and confusion passed. Slowly, the overabundance of emotions faded until it was nothing more than a distant echo. He couldn't believe he had lost control like that. His own emotions had pushed his empathy to overload. It was the only explanation.

At the sound of the door opening, Harry quickly turned around to see a familiar large black dog trot out and sit down next to him. Midnight's tongue was hanging out the side of his mouth as he grinned at Harry. It was extremely difficult not to laugh. The dog looked hilarious. Harry couldn't help smiling as he wrapped an arm around Midnight's neck. He had no doubt that Remus was inside at the moment giving some sort of excuse to explain his behavior. Harry didn't envy Remus in the slightest. The entire Weasley family could be extremely demanding.

The sound of feet crunching snow quickly pulled Harry out of his thoughts. Midnight tensed instantly as Harry raised his hand to block the sunlight. There were two people approaching but they were too far away to make out. Midnight stood up and growled softly. Harry instantly had his wand in his hand and reached out to the emotions around him. Midnight's protectiveness and anger were the strongest but the distant nervousness and eagerness certainly weren't coming from Midnight. Whoever these people were, they didn't mean any harm.

Midnight, however, didn't agree. The dog started to bark loudly at the approaching figures and before Harry could tell Midnight to stop, the front door had opened and a slew of people rushed out with their wands drawn. Remus quickly pulled Harry to his feet and pushed him towards the door. Mr. Weasley, Bill, Fred, and George blocked any possible view of the approaching figures but it wasn't long before Mr. Weasley relaxed at put his wand away.

"Merlin, Percy!" Mr. Weasley said in relief. "You should have told us you were coming."

Everyone else put their wands away but they didn't move from the human barricade they had created to protect Harry. Midnight had stopped barking but was still growling at the visitors. Harry tentatively reached out again and could sense skepticism and protectiveness battling against nervousness and guilt. There were subtle hints of impatience and eagerness, which Harry figured was from Percy's companion.

"It was a spur of the moment decision, Father," Percy said stiffly.

An uncomfortable silence filled the air until Mrs. Weasley pushed her way through the crowd. "Arthur!" she scolded. "Where are your manners?" She turned to Percy and Scrimgeour and smiled. "Would you two like to join us for turkey or maybe some pudding?"

"No, no, my dear Molly," Scrimgeour said pleasantly. "I wouldn't want to intrude on a family matter. We have a few minutes before we need to leave for our next engagement. I'll just stroll around your charming garden while you all catch up with Percy and if the young man who had been sitting on the stairs would like to accompany me, I would appreciate it. I do own him an apology for startling him."

No one moved. Everyone knew that Scrimgeour very well knew who 'the young man' actually was.

"Actually, I don't think that's possible, Minister," Remus said diplomatically. "'The young man' isn't feeling well. We were just about to leave."

"It will only take a minute," Scrimgeour insisted although it sounded more like a demand than a request.

Harry moved towards Remus. This wasn't going to end well if he didn't do something. Scrimgeour was desperate enough to pull the 'Minister card' and Remus wasn't about to be intimidated by it. "Its okay, Moony," Harry said softly. "We might as well get this over with. He won't leave us alone until he talks to me."

Remus reluctantly nodded before meeting Mr. Weasley's gaze and silently motioning for the Weasleys to go inside. Mr. Weasley nodded and ushered his sons into the house. Once all of the Weasleys were inside, Harry and Remus stood side by side with Midnight still growling at Scrimgeour, who kept his distance from the extremely large dog. Harry knew this wasn't what Scrimgeour had in mind but he was glad Remus was still at his side. Remus was bound to catch the subtle hints that Harry would miss.

Scrimgeour shifted his body so he was looking solely at Harry. Up close, it wasn't surprising that he used to be head of the Auror office. Scrimgeour certainly looked like he had been through his fair share of battles that had left quite a few scars. The only way to describe Scrimgeour was that he looked like an old lion. There were streaks of gray in his tawny hair and his bushy eyebrows. His yellowish eyes were partially hidden behind a pair of wire-rimmed spectacles. His entire presence demanded your attention, unlike Fudge.

"I assure you all, I mean you no harm," Scrimgeour said sincerely after a long, uncomfortable silence. "I just want to talk you, Harry. I've wanted to meet you for a very long time, as I'm sure you already know."

Harry said nothing. He wasn't going to let Scrimgeour control this conversation. Sirius had told Harry exactly what Scrimgeour was after months ago.

"Yes," Scrimgeour continued after another long moment. "Of course you do. Dumbledore and Black have been extremely protective of you, which is understandable with what you've been through over the past few years. Protecting you from harm is a natural reaction but I assure you I am nothing like Corelius Fudge. I'm trying to do what is best for the Wizarding community, to prevent a state of panic."

"War has a tendency to create panic," Harry said simply as he stepped forward, placing himself beside Midnight and in front of Remus. "Please get to the point, sir."

Scrimgeour lips pressed into a fine line for a brief second before he cleared his throat. "Of course," he said in a business-like tone. "I would like to discuss the rumors that have surfaced concerning you, a prophecy and of you being 'the Chosen One'." When Harry said nothing, Scrimgeour continued. "I trust you have spoken about this with Dumbledore and your guardians."

Harry enfolded his arms across his chest. "I'm well aware of the public's latest attempt to throw the pressure of this war on me," he said evenly.

Scrimgeour shifted on his feet. "I suppose that is one way to look at it," he said evenly. "So I take it you don't believe in the rumors." Harry remained silent. "I see. I suppose, if you think about it, it doesn't matter if you are 'the Chosen One' or not. It's all about perception. The Wizarding community believes you to be quite the hero, a symbol of hope. You have faced He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named how many times?"

Harry didn't like where Scrimgeour was going with this. Symbol was just a euphemism for scapegoat. "More than I care to remember, sir," he said tensely.

Scrimgeour seemed to understand bringing up Voldemort was a mistake and smiled apologetically. "Understandable, Harry," he said. "Understandable. I was just trying to make a point. The idea that there is someone out there who might be destined to defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named gives people hope. Do you see where I'm going? I have to concentrate on what what's in the best interest of the Wizarding community. I would appreciate your help to accomplish that, Harry, by standing alongside the Ministry and give everyone a boost."

Harry stared at Scrimgeour incredulously. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could Scrimgeour honestly ask such a thing with everything the Ministry had done to him in the past? From the sounds of Midnight's growls, Harry knew he wasn't the only one to think Scrimgeour was off his rocker. "And why would I even think of doing that?" asked Harry.

"Well, some would say it was your duty—"

"—I don't think so," Harry interrupted. He was no going to let Scrimgeour play the 'guilt card'. Scrimgeour had no right to ask him for anything. "I will not 'stand alongside' an organization that had made my life miserable. Where was the Ministry last year when Dumbledore was trying to prepare the 'Wizarding community' for Voldemort's return? Where was the Ministry when my godfather was imprisoned without a trial? Where was the Ministry when Voldemort and Death Eaters broke into the Department of Mysteries and nearly killed Remus? The only thing the Ministry has done is question my sanity and show up after the fighting is done."

"Now, now, Harry," Scrimgeour said tensely. "Every one of those events occurred before I became Minister. It's not like that anymore. I'm changing the Ministry for the better but I need your help. All I want you to do is pop in and out of the Ministry occasionally. It would give everyone a lift, don't you think?"

"And give the impression that you're working for the Ministry, Harry," Remus muttered so only Harry could hear. "You can guarantee that the press will be there every time you are, wanting your comment of what Scrimgeour is doing."

Harry walked down the stairs so he was standing on the snow covered ground. "So, you want it to seem that I approve of what the Ministry's doing?" he asked. "You want to put the entire Ministry of Magic at risk when Voldemort learns of this insane plan? You want to imply that the entire war rests on my shoulders?"

Scrimgeour looked extremely uncomfortable. "Well, I wouldn't say it like that—"

"—but it's true," Harry said simply. "I don't approve of what the Ministry's doing. I don't approve that you have locked up Stan Shunpike. It's because of Stan that I'm here and not wondering some dirt road in the middle of nowhere. Stan was willing to risk everything the night I escaped from Voldemort and nearly fainted when he thought I was a Death Eater. There's no way he has anything to do with Death Eaters."

Scrimgeour inhaled deeply as his eyes narrowed at Harry. "I do not expect you to understand the times we live in," he growled. "You are only sixteen years old—"

"—and apparently I have a better grasp on reality than you do," Harry said angrily. He honestly didn't care that he was talking to someone who could make his life extremely difficult. All that Harry knew was that Scrimgeour felt that wrongly imprisoning Stan Shunpike was justifiable just like Barty Crouch felt that imprisoning Sirius without a trial was justifiable. "You don't care if the people you arrest are innocent or guilty just like Fudge didn't care if Voldemort had actually returned! You're spending all your time worrying about the Ministry's image when you should be worrying about the people who are dying! You want people to believe that this war will be solved by someone else so they don't prepare themselves for the fight that is on their front steps!"

A tense silence fell between them until Scrimgeour appeared to regain his composure but Harry could still sense the anger coursing in him. "You expect women and children to stand against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his followers?" Scrimgeour asked at last.

"You expect me to," Harry shot back. "You just pointed out that I'm only sixteen yet you expect me to stand in front of your Aurors, trained adults who are supposed to know a lot more than me. You don't care about what happens to me, Minister. To you, I'm just an expandable mascot. Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus see me as a person with a future. They are making sure I at least have a chance at surviving this war. They understand the dangers of war. They are willing to go the extra mile to help students who want to prepare themselves. What have you done?"

Scrimgeour took a step towards Harry looking like he was having a hard time keeping his anger in check. "I'm preparing those who will be directly involved in the war," he said through his teeth. "The Wizarding community doesn't stand a chance if the Aurors aren't prepared."

"And what are people supposed to do while they're waiting for the Aurors to arrive?" Harry asked with a laugh. "Invite the Death Eaters to tea? Not bloody likely."

Scrimgeour let out a long breath as he straightened his shoulders and tried to make himself appear more intimidating. "I see," he said stiffly. "You clearly prefer to follow your hero, Dumbledore and your guardians instead of doing what is best for the Wizarding community."

Harry let out a laugh. He couldn't believe how pathetic Scrimgeour was acting. The man had said absolutely nothing that would change his beliefs. If anything, he had turned Harry further away from the Ministry. "I prefer to do what I can to assure that I stay alive," Harry corrected. "They don't try to align themselves with me just because the public believes I'm something I'm not. They don't care about their image to the public. Perhaps it would be beneficial to take a page out of Dumbledore's book and focus on the real problem—Voldemort."

Scrimgeour's gaze shifted from Harry to Remus and Midnight before returning back to Harry. "I see this was a mistake," he said, his tone returning to the professional manner it had been at the beginning of the conversation. "I apologize for offending you, Harry. I should have expected your devotion to those in your life. You'll protect the secrets of those in that circle no matter what, including where Dumbledore is going when he's absent from Hogwarts."

Harry fought back the urge to roll his eyes at Scrimgeour's nerve. Did the man ever quit? "Dumbledore really doesn't reveal his travel plans to me," he said honestly. "If he doesn't say then perhaps it is better not to ask. He doesn't force his way into your business. It would be wise to return the favor."

Scrimgeour let out a snort as he took a few uneven steps backwards and took a good look at Harry. "He's certainly done a thorough job with you," he said coolly. "Dumbledore's man through and through. One has to wonder what he's done to instill such loyalty."

"He believed in me," Harry said simply. "Respect is earned, Minister, and you have yet to earn mine." Without another word, Harry turned around and walked back inside with Remus and Midnight. He was well aware that he had probably just made everything even more difficult but he didn't care. Scrimgeour needed to realize that some wounds were just too severe to heal and the damage the Ministry had inflicted on Harry's family certainly left a large wound.

* * *


	16. Confusing Remembrances

_Harry's lesson is strongly based from 'Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince' which is not mine._

Chapter 16

Confusing Remembrances

The rest of the holidays passed in a blur. There had been a few talks about Harry's confrontation with the Minister, most of them ending soon after they began because Sirius couldn't contain his laughter for long. Sirius had found the entire scene of Scrimgeour being reprimanded by a teenager positively hilarious. The only regret Sirius had was that he hadn't bitten Scrimgeour when he had the chance. Remus, on the other hand, was more reserved about his opinion, although he had commended Harry on how he had handled himself. Not many could rattle the Minister of Magic as Harry had.

Other discussions included Sirius' new mission for Dumbledore and what that meant for Harry and Remus. Harry's actual grounding had ended some time ago even though he still spent as much time in the Marauder Quarters as possible to complete his homework in peace. With Sirius gone, Harry's training would decrease to twice a week with Remus. They would be continuing with nonverbal spells but the actual dueling would be done whenever Tonks had time to spare since they didn't want to risk a stray spell affecting Remus' recovery.

For security reasons, Harry wasn't told what Sirius' mission was but Sirius assured him that it wasn't overly dangerous and promised to stay in contact. Harry fought back the uneasy feeling in his stomach and accepted Sirius' orders. With the war progressing, this was inevitable. Sirius was probably one of the most trusted and valuable Order members because he knew more. He was also one of the more dangerous. Sirius acted fast and hard, not bothering to take any risks on being proper. Harry had dueled against Sirius enough times to know that when Sirius was at the top of his game, opponents rarely stood a chance.

It had been a relief to learn that the 'werewolf talk' had occurred last year before Remus had been injured. It hadn't gone any further than a hypothetical possibility. Dumbledore had wanted nothing more than to understand what it would take to be accepted by the werewolves. Dumbledore had been optimistic that Remus could be a light of hope among werewolves who wanted a normal life. Of course that had been before Remus' silver poisoning and before Fenrir Greyback started becoming more of an active figure in Voldemort's reign.

Harry had also talked to Sirius and Remus about showing the Council his memory of the duel with Voldemort at the Ministry. Sirius and Remus were extremely supportive to what Harry was trying to do and agreed that this was what was needed to prove that the 'Ministry standards' weren't enough. If people wanted to survive this war, they had to go the extra mile…the D.A. had to go the extra mile and with the Council's help, it would be possible.

Before Harry knew it, it was time to return to Hogwarts. Harry, Sirius and Remus had traveled by prearranged portkey to the Marauder Quarters early in the morning to avoid any scene. While Harry put on some finishing touches on his homework, Sirius and Remus met with Professor Dumbledore. In the end, it didn't matter because Sirius and Remus told Harry everything they were told and handed over the scroll of parchment that contained the date and time of Harry's next lesson with Dumbledore. Percy had passed on quite a bit of information about what was happening at the Ministry. Scrimgeour's move to gain Harry's allegiance was a final attempt to increase public acclaim and guarantee Harry's silence. Harry and Dumbledore weren't the only two questioning whether the few people captured were actually Death Eaters. They were just the only ones openly vocal about it. The problem with that was the small fact that Harry and Dumbledore were respectable members of society again so they were more trustworthy than the Ministry.

When the time arrived for the rest of the students to return, Harry was waiting in the Entrance Hall, hoping against hope that nothing had happened between Ron and Hermione on the train. He had only spoken to Ron after Scrimgeour had left and it had surprisingly centered on Hermione. Ron had asked quite a few uncomfortable questions about possible relationships Hermione had been in and if she hated him for teasing her. Harry had chosen to refrain from answering as many questions as he could but made no point in hiding how hurt Hermione had been because of Ron's teasing. Hopefully that would be enough for Ron to do the rest.

"Harry!"

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts as arms wrapped tightly around him and his vision was blurred by bushy hair. He smiled as he returned the embrace. Waves of happiness and relief surrounded him, allowing Harry to relax. He moved his head to see past her hair and saw a pink-faced Cho smiling at him. He knew who Hermione sat with on the train and nodded his thanks to Cho, who, instead of nodding back, took a few steps forward and gave Harry a one-armed embrace as Hermione moved aside.

"Have a good Christmas?" Harry asked as he noticed a certain tall redhead approaching.

Hermione nodded as she pulled off her gloves. "Ron apologized," she said quietly with a smile. "He said he wants to try and fix things between the three of us."

"Really?" Harry said trying to sound surprised. Cho rolled her eyes but she refrained from saying anything. Harry couldn't help noticing the waves of caution and protectiveness that surrounded her. Evidently, Cho didn't believe that Ron was sincere, making Harry wonder if there would be problems between Cho and Ron. He didn't know if he could handle any more tension between his friends.

"Hey Harry," Ron said as he darted around Hermione and Cho so they were blocking him from the arriving students. Intense waves of nervousness and embarrassment surrounded him like a glove. "How were the rest of you holidays? Have any more run-ins with the Minister?"

Harry let out a laugh. He seriously doubted the Minster would ever try to speak to him again. "No, I think once is more than enough for me," he said. "I can only handle so much disappointment."

Cho and Hermione shared an uneasy glance. "Is he really that bad, Harry?" asked Hermione.

Harry looked over at Ron who shrugged uncertainly. Was Scrimgeour really that bad? Probably not. Harry just didn't agree with Scrimgeour's views, especially when it concerned imprisoning innocent people. "Well, he's not as bad as Fudge but he's not someone I'd rally behind," Harry said truthfully. "Let's just say that if Scrimgeour had his way, the only possibility we would have in learning to defend ourselves would be when we entered Auror training. He's putting too much focus in a small group of people that the rest of us don't stand a chance."

"Then all I can say is thank Merlin you continued the D.A., Harry," Cho said seriously.

"Won-Won!" a loud voice squealed. Ron quietly groaned as Lavender Brown rushed passed Cho and Hermione to throw her arms around Ron's neck. "Why did you hurry off?" At Ron's red face, Lavender smiled. "Come on," she said sweetly and pulled him away. "We have so much to make up for."

Harry was completely speechless as he watched Lavender pull an extremely reluctant Ron away. Snickers and laughter could be heard throughout the Entrance Hall. Harry slowly shifted his gaze to Hermione and Cho and saw that they were doing everything possible to keep themselves from laughing. Hermione was biting her cheek while Cho had both hands over her mouth. "Is it just me or has this entire place gone batty?" he asked.

Cho took a few moments to calm herself then shook her head. "It's not just you," she said frankly. "Won-Won? Who in their right mind talks like that?"

"Apparently Lavender does," Hermione said dryly as she brushed her hair out of her face and glanced over to where Ron and Lavender had vanished from their line of sight. "What could possibly be next?"

"I don't think I want to know," Harry said as he rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Er—is it normal to speak in baby talk when addressing your significant other?"

Hermione and Cho stared at each other in horror. "Merlin, I hope not," Cho said. "I can understand 'honey' or 'sweetheart' but 'Won-Won'?" She thought for a minute then shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't think it was possible for Lavender to make herself appear any dumber…but I was wrong."

Harry and Hermione couldn't help but laugh as they bid farewell to Cho and retreated to the Gryffindor Tower. They were held up by the Fat Lady who had overindulged in five-hundred-year-old wine with her friend Violet over Christmas. Once they entered the Common Room, Harry and Hermione noticed Dean and Ginny sitting near the fireplace while Ron and Lavender were in some sort of vertical wrestling match. The only difference between them was that Lavender was giggling and Ron appeared to be actually trying to push Lavender off. Harry was amazed how well Hermione was taking the sight of Ron and Lavender together. She didn't look in their direction but she also didn't run to her dorm room to escape them.

A simple apology can really go a long way.

* * *

Harry was up early the following morning for his final training session before Sirius left for his mysterious mission. He wanted to spend as much time with Sirius as he could but knew it would be difficult with as busy as his Mondays were. Sirius had said he would be spending the day finishing up loose ends which meant he would be going through everything with Remus again and would be _requesting_ for Dumbledore to keep Hogwarts safe for Harry. 

Sometimes Sirius was just too overprotective. It wasn't like everyone would be sitting back and letting Death Eaters enter Hogwarts while he was gone.

On his way out of the Common Room, Harry noticed that a large sign had been pinned to the notice board during the night.

_APPARITION LESSONS _

_If you are seventeen years of age, or will turn seventeen on or before the 31st August next, you are eligible for a twelve-week course of Apparition Lessons from a Ministry of Magic Apparition instructor. Please sign below if you would like to participate. Cost: 12 Galleons._

Harry pulled out a quill and signed his name. Apparition would certainly be useful. Harry hadn't forgotten how Voldemort had Apparated during their duel, making it extremely difficult for Harry to actually hit him with anything. _One more skill I'll have to master quicker than everyone else_. It was a fact and Harry had to accept it. He had realized a while ago that it would be this way as long as Voldemort was a threat. He couldn't continue to rely on portkeys, fireplaces or someone else to get him out of trouble.

The Great Hall was completely empty except for a few teachers. Professor McGonagall was concentrating completely on the roll or parchment in front of her and Professor Flitwick was reading a rather thick book. Neither of them seemed to notice that anyone else was in the large room. Covering a tired yawn with his hand, Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table and mindlessly ate breakfast. It was hard to imagine the days at Hogwarts without Sirius looking out for him. Yes, it was extremely irritating at times but having Sirius act overprotective had helped Harry feel safe in a place where so much danger could happen.

A hand on his shoulder startled Harry out of his thoughts. Looking up, Harry relaxed as he caught sight of Sirius' and Remus' smiling faces. Nothing needed to be said as Sirius and Remus sat down on either side of Harry and started piling food on their plates. They were once again reaching a topic that wasn't discussed. By not talking about Sirius' departure there was no reason to worry that Sirius could possibly be in danger. No one had mentioned that Remus would have to face the full moons alone.

Professor Snape was still providing the Wolfsbane Potion every month but that didn't take away the pain away. With the silver poisoning, transforming into the wolf had been even more painful and the wolf had been even harder to control. Sirius had accidentally let it slip that Moony had needed to be chained up in the early months because the wolf was in too much pain to recognize anyone or anything even with the potion. It wasn't anywhere near that bad now but it served as a reminder to how much Remus had been through just from being touched by Pettigrew's silver hand. It served as a reminder to how much being distracted could cost someone.

"So what do you have on your mind, Harry?" Remus asked quietly, finally breaking the silence.

Harry shrugged. He really didn't think it would be wise to be truthful. "Well, I was wondering about becoming an Animagus," Harry said hopefully. "How hard was it?"

The doors opened and several Ravenclaws entered, talking quietly to each other. Sirius cleared his throat nervously. "It wasn't exactly hard, Harry," he said honestly as the new comers sat down at the Ravenclaw table. "It was just extremely complicated…and dangerous."

Harry looked at Sirius with a raised eyebrow. "Isn't that the definition of hard?" he asked. "Look, I'm just curious if it could be something I could learn. It could be useful if I was ever in a tight situation. It could also be helpful if you were away and—er—someone needed to help out during the full moon—"

"—absolutely not!" Remus interrupted in a hushed voice. "There is no way I will let you see that, especially now. Moony is too uncontrollable. Your scent doesn't change, Harry. Moony would still recognize you as his cub. He could still try to turn you, even if I took the Wolfsbane Potion." Harry moved to protest. "No Harry," Remus insisted. "Just trust me on this. I know you want to help and I appreciate it but it's just not safe for you."

"However," Sirius countered as he cast a quick glance at Remus, "that doesn't mean we can't look into this, kiddo, if it's what you really want. You have a point. It could be useful depending on your form. There are a number of animals that are more of a risk than a help."

The doors opened again and this time several groups of students entered. Another group of Ravenclaws joined the first, a large group of Hufflepuffs moved toward their table and a small group of Gryffindor second years moved to the far end of the Gryffindor table. "So how do I find out what my form is?" Harry asked curiously.

Remus took a sip out of his goblet and smiled. "There are a few methods," he said knowingly. "There are a few spells and a few potions. The potions are more reliable but are extremely difficult to brew. I believe we attempted to brew the potion four times before we got it right. It took two weeks to brew which was extremely difficult with classes. We had to time everything perfectly so we could add ingredients at the proper times. James and I were the ones in charge of the potion. Peter was too skittish to be trusted with the ingredients and Sirius…well…Sirius detested potions with a passion."

Sirius snorted. "That's putting it mildly," he said under his breath.

"Logically speaking, it would be best to wait until after the term," Remus continued, "unless you want to pursue this sooner."

Harry shrugged. "It was just a thought," he said nonchalantly. Truthfully, that's all it had been. It wasn't that Harry didn't want to follow in his father's footsteps of becoming an Animagus. It was that Harry didn't believe he had the time to follow through with it on his own. He wasn't about to have Sirius and Remus do all the work. They were all ready stressed enough as it was.

Training was like one of the many sessions at Black Manor. At first, Harry and Sirius trained while Remus watched, giving his input from time to time. After a nonverbal duel, Remus took over and discussed strategies with Harry. They even walked through a few of them but it was nothing like the intense physical dueling that Harry endured under Sirius' tutelage. Remus had always been a brains-over-brawn type of person which countered Sirius' act first, think later mentality. It was still quite hilarious to see the two of them bicker when their point-of-views clashed.

When Harry met up with Hermione and Neville for Charms class, everyone was talking about Apparition lessons. Ron was standing beside Lavender, who was talking happily to Parvati. Harry was surprised to see that Ron didn't look happy to be where he was. He looked completely bored and was discretely trying to pull his hand free of Lavender's. Glancing over at Hermione, Harry noticed that he wasn't the only one who had caught on to Ron's predicament. Hermione seemed to have a pleased look on her face but before Harry could find out what she was feeling, Professor Flitwick opened the door and invited everyone into the classroom.

Apparition was still on everyone's minds as they worked on producing a fountain of pure water during class. Everyone was curious on what Apparition felt like and Harry wisely kept his mouth shut. He had Apparated before but only remembered what it felt like when Sirius had taken him for Side-Along Apparition. He had been too focused on avoiding Voldemort's sword to worry about what Apparating felt like at the Ministry.

By the end of the day, Harry had heard so many different theories on Apparition that he wasn't sure if he wanted to learn it anymore. Everyone seemed to have a different opinion on how it felt and what you had to do so you didn't splinch yourself. A number of sixth years were now positively terrified of Apparition and were considering taking their names off of the lists. Harry was relieved to hear that it wasn't nearly as complicated as everyone was making it out to be when he met up with Sirius and Remus after dinner. Sirius had mentioned something about three 'D's' but Harry seriously doubted Apparition had anything to do with the names of girls.

Before Harry knew it, he was stepping out of Dumbledore's fireplace and into the steadying arms of the Headmaster. The lamps in the office were already lit and the pervious headmasters were snoring quietly in their frames. Harry regained his balance and brushed the ash off his clothes. Waves of tiredness, protectiveness and uneasiness rolled off Dumbledore. Harry looked at Professor Dumbledore nervously, unsure of what to say, if he should say anything at all.

Fortunately, Dumbledore broke the silence first. "I spent a few hours this morning with Sirius and Remus," he said as he motioned for Harry to take a seat with his blackened hand. "They allowed me the privilege of viewing the memory pertaining to your meeting with the Minister of Magic over Christmas." Dumbledore moved to his seat as Harry moved to his own. "I must say I appreciate you speaking on my defense. Your faith in me is overwhelming."

Harry avoided Dumbledore's gaze as he sat down. He really didn't see why Dumbledore was making such a big deal out of it. "I spoke the truth, sir," Harry said with a shrug. "I don't trust the Ministry and I don't want to be their 'Chosen One'. Scrimgeour is nothing but a walking contradiction." He let out a long breath and forced himself to calm down. He wasn't here to rant on his opinions of the Minister. "Sorry, sir. I just hate people who try to push their problems off on others."

Dumbledore nodded. "No harm done, my boy," he said pleasantly. "Your reaction is completely understandable. Rufus was completely out of line, Harry. He was wrong to ask so much from you. You are right. Rufus tends to contradict himself. He speaks of following the guidelines concerning apprehending and imprisoning Death Eaters only to imprison three innocent men to improve the Ministry's image among the people. Three arrests and imprisonments—however wrong they may be—sound much more appealing than three arrests and releases."

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose in aggravation. He didn't care how appealing it sounded. It was still wrong. Stan shouldn't be in jail. "Maybe I should have another talk with Rita Skeeter," Harry muttered bitterly. "That seems to be the only way anything gets done."

Dumbledore chuckled. "I shall refrain on commenting," he said wisely. "Now, I believe we should move on. We have much to discuss tonight. I read the letter you left me concerning your vision of Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy. I realize that you may have questions, Harry, but I must insist that you not worry about the situation. Actions are being taken to ensure Draco does not follow through with whatever plot he has been attempting."

Harry bit back the countless questions that were on the tip of his tongue. It wasn't that Harry felt like disregarding authority. He just didn't believe that Hogwarts would show him the confrontation unless she had a reason behind it. "I'll leave the matter alone, sir," Harry said carefully, "but if Hogwarts shows me anything, I'll be forced to act. Hogwarts is trusting me to help protect her children. I just can't ignore her."

Professor Dumbledore stared at Harry over his half-moon spectacles for a long moment before nodded. "Very well, Harry," he said softly. "I suppose that is all I can ask. I would never ask you to ignore your connection to Hogwarts. I only request if this were to happen again, you speak to someone before confronting those involved. This sort of connection is relatively unheard of and I would like to keep it that way, for your safety and sanity."

Harry agreed. 'Speaker to Hogwarts' was another title he certainly didn't need to add to the list.

"Very good," Dumbledore said pleasantly. "And now, the main reason for us meeting tonight. I have two memories to show you, both were extremely difficult to obtain." He rose to his feet and slowly walked around his desk so there was nothing between them. "We continue the tale to Tom Riddle, whom was merely eleven at the last lesson. I trust you remember how excited he was to hear that he was a wizard, that he was special. I also believe you remember how he refused my company on a trip to Diagon Alley and that I had warned him against acts of thievery when he arrived."

Harry nodded, knowing better than to interrupt when Dumbledore was on a roll.

"The start of the school year arrived," Dumbledore continued, "along with Tom Riddle. He was a quiet boy in his secondhand robes. He was placed in Slytherin nearly the moment the Sorting Hat touched his head." He waved his blackened hand towards the shelf where the Sorting Hat was resting, worn and unmoving. "I am not sure of how soon Riddle learned that the famous founder could speak to snakes but I do not doubt the news provided him with a sense of self-importance. Whether he displayed his talent to his classmates or not, is guesswork. None of the staff were aware of any unique abilities from the talented and very good-looking orphan. He was polite, quiet and extremely thirsty for knowledge. Nearly the entire staff was extremely impressed by him."

"He manipulated them?" asked Harry.

Dumbledore smiled. "It was more so that he played on his strong points, Harry," he said. "At first, it was a possibility that Riddle had felt sorry for the way he had behaved and decided to turn over a new leaf. I decided to give him that chance; however, I did keep a close eye on him but I learned little. Riddle was very guarded with me which led me to believe that he regretted revealing so much about himself. He could never take back what he and Mrs. Cole had told me. Therefore, Riddle never made the effort to charm me as he had charmed so many of my colleagues"

The revelation didn't surprise Harry. He remembered the teenage Riddle all too well from the diary that had possessed Ginny. Riddle had known exactly what to say and show Harry to imply that Hagrid had opened the Chamber of Secrets over fifty years ago. Riddle had managed to convince Ginny that he was nothing more than a concerned diary instead of a memory that was slowly taking her life away.

"As the years passed, Riddle gathered a group of dedicated friends around him," Dumbledore said carefully. "I call them 'friends' only because I can not think of anything else to call them. Riddle felt no affection towards them. He simply enjoyed the power they gave him. This group consisted of a mixture of the weak seeking protection, the ambitious seeking some shared glory, and the thuggish gravitating toward a leader who could show them more refined forms of cruelty. They were the forerunners of the Death Eaters, some even becoming Death Eaters when they left Hogwarts. With Riddle as their leader, they were never caught in any actual wrongdoing even though their years at Hogwarts were marked by a large number of horrible incidents, including the opening of the Chamber of Secrets which caused the death of a girl and Hagrid to be wrongly accused."

Dumbledore looked down at his Pensieve for a moment before he returned his attention to Harry. "It is difficult to find memories of Riddle during his time at Hogwarts," he said evenly. "The few who knew him during that time are too terrified to talk about him. Most of my knowledge of him was recovered after he had left Hogwarts and even then it was with much painstaking effort. I learned that Riddle was obsessed with his parentage, which was understandable considering his upbringing. Riddle searched for any trace of Tom Riddle senior throughout Hogwarts and was finally forced to accept that his father had been a Muggle. I believe that was when Riddle dropped his name and created the identity of Lord Voldemort.

"His search began into his despised mother's family. All he had was the name 'Marvolo' which he had learned from those who ran the orphanage had been his maternal grandfather's name. After extensive research, Riddle had discovered the existence of Slytherin's surviving line. It was the summer of his sixteenth year when Riddle left the orphanage to find his Gaunt relatives." Dumbledore pulled out a crystal bottle filled with a swirling, pearly substance. He poured the substance into the Pensieve then turned back to Harry. "After you, my boy"

Harry rose to his feet and approached the Pensieve. He inhaled deeply as he reached out and touched the silvery substance. He instantly felt the familiar sensation of falling through darkness before he landed on a dirty stone floor. Looking around in the dim lighting, Harry realized he was standing in the Gaunt house. It looked completely filthy, like it hadn't been cleaned in many years. Cobwebs were everywhere. The floor was covered in grime. The table was cluttered with moldy and crusted pots that had rotting food left in them. The only source of light was a single candle that was placed at the feet of a man with hair and beard that was so overgrown it was extremely difficult to see the man's eyes or mouth. He was slumped in the armchair by the fireplace, sleeping. Harry was so amazed by the sight in front of his eyes that he jumped in shock when Dumbledore landed beside him.

There was a loud knock at the door, pulling Harry back at the scene as the man jerked awake. The man quickly raised his wand in his right hand and a short knife in his left, prepared to defend what was left of the Gaunt home. The door slowly creaked open to reveal a tall, pale and dark-haired boy that Harry immediately recognized. It was the sixteen-year-old Voldemort.

Voldemort spotted the man in the armchair and for a long moment they just stared at each other. Finally, the man stood upright, swaying slightly. Empty bottles on the floor clattered and rolled away from his feet. "YOU!" the man shouted. "YOU!" He darted towards Riddle with his wand and knife prepared to strike.

"Stop," Riddle said calmly in Parseltongue.

The man slid into the table. Moldy pots crashed to the floor as he stared at Riddle in utter disbelief. Once the crashing and clanging ended, silence filled the air as they studied each other. The man was the first to break it. "You speak it?" he asked.

"Yes, I speak it," Riddle said as he moved forward into the room. The door closed behind him making the room feel extremely small. Riddle looked around briefly before he returned his gaze to the man, disgust and disappointment clear on his face. "Where is Marvolo?"

Whatever the man had been expecting, that certainly hadn't been it. "Dead," the man said. "Died years ago, didn't he?"

Riddle frowned at the revelation. "Who are you, then?" he asked.

The man straightened. "I'm Morfin, ain't I?" he said.

Riddle stared at Morfin critically. "Marvolo's son?" he asked.

Morfin pushed his hair out of his eyes to get a better look at Riddle. The motion allowed Harry to see that Morfin was now wearing Marvolo's black-stoned ring on his right hand. "I thought you was that Muggle," Morfin whispered. "You look mighty like that Muggle."

That caught Riddle's attention. "What Muggle?" he asked sharply.

Morfin snorted. "That Muggle what my sister took a fancy to, that Muggle what lives in the big house over the way," he said then spat on the floor between them. "You look right like him. Riddle. But he's older now, in 'e? He's older 'n you, now I think on it…" Morfin had a far off look on his face as he swayed slightly. He clutched the edge of the table to steady himself. "He come back, see."

Riddle's interest had heightened significantly. "Riddle came back?" he asked quietly but firmly as he stepped closer.

"Ar, he left her, and serve her right, marrying filth!" Morfin said as he spat on the floor again. "Robbed us, mind, before she ran off. Where's the locket, eh, where's Slytherin's locket?" When Riddle didn't answer, Morfin inhaled sharply as he waved his knife angrily. "Dishonored us, she did, that little slut!" he shouted. "And who're you, coming here and asking questions about that? It's over, innit…It's over…"

Morfin looked away and staggered again. Riddle moved forward and a sudden darkness fell, extinguishing all light from the room. Harry felt a hand grip his arm and they were pulled from the memory, into the present. The golden light from the lamps seemed to be overly bright compared to the darkness they had just left. Blinking a few times, Harry turned to Dumbledore with a confused look on his face. "Voldemort did something, didn't he?" he asked.

Dumbledore smiled slightly as he motioned for Harry to take a seat. "Yes, Morfin could not remember anything else until he awoke the next morning, lying on the floor," he said. "Voldemort was gone along with Marvolo's ring. In the village of Little Hangleton, however, the Riddle maid was running down the High Street, screaming that her employers and their son were dead. The Muggle authorities were dumbfounded. They could not explain how the Riddles died because the Avada Kedavra curse usually does not leave any sign of damage. Of course, there are always exceptions." Dumbledore smiled at Harry before, his gaze lingering on Harry's scar for a moment. "The Ministry, however, knew that a wizard had murdered the Riddles. They also knew of Morfin's history so naturally they questioned him."

Harry could see where this was going. He already knew Voldemort had killed the Riddles which meant Morfin was innocent of any wrongdoing. The Ministry, however, didn't know that.

"The Ministry didn't need to use any means to force a confession out of Morfin," Dumbledore continued. "He admitted to the murder freely, giving details that only the murderer could know. Morfin claimed that he had been waiting all these years to kill the Muggles. The Ministry didn't need to look any further when Morfin handed over the wand used to kill the Riddles—his own wand. He was taken to Azkaban without a fight. The only thing that disturbed him was that his father's ring had disappeared."

Harry let out a bitter laugh. Riddle had certainly covered his tracks. "So Voldemort stole Morfin's wand, killed the Riddles, modified Morfin's memory and stole the ring," he said then shook his head. It was so simple yet so thorough.

"That's right, Harry," Dumbledore said proudly. "Morfin lived out the remainder of his life in Azkaban and is buried beside the prison, alongside the others who have died within the walls. He never realized that he had not actually killed the Riddles. The only reason I have this memory is after using a great deal of Legilimency to pry it out of him. Once I discovered the truth, I tried to secure Morfin's release but unfortunately, Morfin died before the Ministry reached their decision."

"Why didn't the Ministry realize that someone other than Morfin had used magic?" Harry asked curiously. "Surely a magical signature can be traced with the proper charms." He had learned from Sirius that the Ministry could only track magic, not the caster. That was why no one had known Sirius had used Harry's wand the night he had taken Harry from Privet Drive until Vernon Dursley had told the Aurors present. That was also why the Ministry had believed that Harry had cast the Hover Charm when it had actually been Dobby over four years ago.

"Because Morfin confessed, Harry," Dumbledore said patiently. "Why would you ask questions when you believe you already have the answers?" Silence filled the room for a moment before Dumbledore spoke again. "I believe it is getting late and I still have one more important memory to show you." Dumbledore pulled out another crystal phial from his pocket. This phial looked different from the others. Instead of the smooth liquid it should be, silvery substance seemed to have hardened slightly, causing the substance to enter the Pensieve rather unevenly as Dumbledore poured it in. "After you, Harry"

Once again, Harry rose to his feet and entered the Pensieve. When he landed, he immediately recognized where he was. He was in Professor Slughorn's office and in front of him was a much younger Horace Slughorn. The Potions Professor had thick and shiny straw-colored hair except for the bald patch the size of a Galleon on his crown. His mustache wasn't as large as it was now and was also gingery-blond instead of grey. The younger Slughorn wasn't as large as the current Slughorn but he was still on the extremely overweight side. Slughorn was sitting in a comfortable winged armchair with his feet resting upon a velvet pouffe. He had a small glass of wine in one hand while the other was searching through a box of crystallized pineapple.

Dumbledore arrived as Harry was taking in the sight of the six boys who were sitting around Slughorn. Voldemort was there among them, looking more relaxed than any teenager should be in a teacher's office. Harry quickly noticed the familiar gold and black ring on Voldemort's right hand. The Riddles were already dead. Voldemort finally spoke, breaking the silence. "Sir, is it true that Professor Merrythought is retiring?" he asked curiously.

Slughorn shook his head ruefully. "Tom, Tom, if I knew I couldn't tell you," he said shaking a sugar-covered finger and Riddle before winking. "I must say, I'd like to know where you get your information, boy, more knowledgeable than half the staff, you are." Riddle smiled as the other boys chuckled. "What with your uncanny ability to know things you shouldn't, and your careful flattery of the people who matter—thank you for the pineapple, by the way, you're quite right, it is my favorite."

Several boys snickered just as the entire room quickly filled with an extremely thick white fog. Harry could see absolutely nothing other than Dumbledore's face. Before Harry could question the oddity, Slughorn's voice echoed through the mist unnaturally loudly, _"You'll go wrong, boy, mark my words!"_

The fog instantly vanished but no one seemed to react to it. Harry had a feeling what was going on. This memory had been modified and Harry had a good idea who had done it.

The clock standing on Slughorn's desk chimed eleven o'clock. "Good gracious, is it that time already?" Slughorn asked in amazement. "You'd better get going, boys, or we'll all be in trouble. Lestrange, I want your essay by tomorrow or it's detention. Same goes for you, Avery." Slughorn struggled slightly in pulling himself out of his armchair as the boys left. One boy, however, remained. Voldemort purposely lagged behind, waiting for Slughorn to notice him. "Look sharp, Tom," Slughorn said as he turned around. "You don't want to be caught out of bed after hours, and you a prefect…"

Voldemort didn't seem fazed. "Sir, I wanted to ask you something," he said casually.

Slughorn smiled. "Ask away, then, m'boy, ask away," he said pleasantly.

Voldemort inhaled deeply as if he was preparing himself for something big. "Sir, I wondered what you know about…about Horcruxes," he said hesitantly.

Harry froze as his breathing started to quicken. He had heard that word before, but where? Where had he heard such a term and why did it fill him with such fear and dread? He barely noticed that the dense fog filled the room again, blocking everything except Professor Dumbledore. It took Slughorn's loud voice to snap Harry out of his troubling thoughts. _"I don't know anything about Horcruxes and I wouldn't tell you if I did! Now get out of here at once and don't let me catch you mentioning them again!"_

"Time to go, Harry," Professor Dumbledore said gently and they left the Pensieve. The moment they were back in Dumbledore's office, Harry returned to his seat, extremely confused. How could one word affect him so much, especially a word he had never heard before? Shaking away his questions, Harry returned his attention to Dumbledore who was staring at Harry with a concerned look on his face. "Why would Slughorn modify his own memory?" Harry asked in confusion.

Dumbledore smiled but the concern was still present in his eyes and his emotions. "I believe he is ashamed of what he remembers," he said pleasantly. "As I am sure you noticed, the modification if very crudely done. The actual memory is still there. It just needs a little more focus to be accessed." Dumbledore glanced at Harry worriedly for a brief moment before he continued. "And now, I am giving you homework, Harry. It is your job to retrieve the actual memory from Professor Slughorn. This is extremely important, Harry. This information is vital; I would not ask if it were anything but."

Harry stared at Dumbledore incredulously. He couldn't believe what Dumbledore was asking him to do. "Sir, in case you haven't noticed, Professor Slughorn and I don't exactly get along," he said bluntly. "He had to blackmail me to get me to attend one of his stupid parties."

Professor Dumbledore simply smiled as he sat down behind his desk. "I realize that, Harry," he said gently. "I know I am asking a lot from you but I truly have used all of the means available to me to retrieve the memory. Professor Slughorn knows I want the memory and is prepared to counter Legilimency and Veritaserum. I believe you are the one person who can penetrate his defenses. He does admire you, Harry. He is also envious of the public power you carry. Trust me. I have a feeling the relationship between you and Horace is not as bad as you make it out to be."

Harry just shook his head in disbelief. He didn't agree but he wasn't about to get in an argument over it. He would do what he could but if it didn't work, Harry could at least say that he had tried. That's what important, right?

With nothing else to say, they bid each other good night. Once again these _lessons_ had left Harry more confused than ever. It was amazing at how something as simple as looking into the past could leave Harry with a larger headache than one any of his classes could give him.

* * *

With as late as his lesson with Dumbledore ran, Harry didn't have time to relay everything to Sirius and Remus before he needed to return to the Gryffindor Tower for the night. There was also the fact that Harry had been more worried about Sirius leaving than to retell everything he had witnessed. The mystery of Horcruxes and the task Dumbledore had given him could wait. He wasn't going to burden Sirius with anything that could distract him. Despite how often Sirius assured Harry that the mission wasn't dangerous, Harry wanted Sirius to remain focus on his task. After all, the more focused Sirius was, the sooner he would complete his mission and come home. 

Harry didn't sleep much that night. He spent the majority of it in the Common Room reading his schoolbooks in an attempt to get his mind off of everything. In addition to everything that had occurred in the past few hours, Harry had to speak with Hermione and Cho about showing the Council the memory of his duel with Voldemort, work on a new lesson plan for the D.A. and think up new plays for Quidditch. When reading didn't work, Harry tried working on a lesson plan for the D.A. Perhaps it was time the D.A. had some of their own hands on learning by the way of duels. That way they could incorporate everything they had learned and everyone else could see what not to do in a duel.

By the time morning arrived, Harry had an agenda for the D.A. to propose to Remus and the Council along with a few plays for the Quidditch team. The only thing left to do was to stare out the window and think until everyone else woke. It seemed impossible to think of the days at Hogwarts without Sirius walking through the halls, joking around in an attempt to hide his overprotectiveness. Harry knew this was only the beginning and knew it was only going to get worse. The missions were only going to get more dangerous as time progressed.

_Don't think about that. Sirius knows what he's doing. He'll be fine._

Hermione was the first to come down from the dorms and seemed to know immediately that Harry was preoccupied. They left together for the Great Hall, Harry quietly relaying everything from his lesson with Dumbledore the night before. To say Hermione was shocked at the task Dumbledore had given Harry was an understatement.

"Slughorn must be really desperate to hide what really happened if he was willing to modify his own memory," Hermione said thoughtfully as they entered the Great Hall. "I admit that I've never heard of Horcruxes before—"

"—I have," Harry said quietly causing Hermione to look at him in alarm. "I just can't remember where. I can't explain it. It's like I the information is locked away but I know that whatever it is, it's bad. It's something that Voldemort doesn't want to be known."

Hermione stared at Harry curiously as they sat down at the Gryffindor table. After a moment of silence, she let out a long breath. "Harry, have you ever wondered what happened those days you were held prisoner?" she asked cautiously. Harry stiffened slightly at the question. "You said you were unconscious most of the time." Harry nodded. "What if you weren't or what if you had been partially conscious? People rarely remember anything they hear when they're not completely awake but they can remember the mood that accompanied the words. That's why people are encouraged to talk to coma patients."

Harry rubbed his hands together nervously. He remembered hearing something similar when he had worked at the hospital. The thought of what could have occurred when he had been unconscious made him shudder. To be able to pick up on moods and words meant he hadn't been alone. Someone had been either in his cell or close to it. "Is there any way to remember…"

Hermione shrugged. "I really don't know much about it, Harry," she said truthfully as she cast him a sympathetic glance. "I only know what Madam Pomfrey told us after the third task. She said that hearing our voices would help reassure you that you were with people who cared about you. I know Sirius and Remus took her advice to heart. They talked to you all the time." She let out a sigh as she started to slowly put food on her plate. "I'm not surprised you don't remember. You were under the influence of a lot of potions."

_I was under the influence of potions both times._ So the chances of him remembering were slim to none which made it even more important for him to retrieve the information from Slughorn, regardless of what his personal feelings about the topic were. "So what should I do with Slughorn?" Harry asked quietly as a few Gryffindors sat down near them. He took the chance to quickly glance around. There were several groups of students at each table but not enough for them to quit their conversation. All of the groups were too caught up in their own discussions to worry about what they were saying. "I highly doubt he would willingly give it to me, no matter how much he wants me as a member of the Slug Club."

Hermione twirled her fork between her fingers and she stared off thoughtfully for a long moment. "Everything you've told me makes me believe that Horcruxes must be really advanced Dark magic," she said softly. "I agree with you. Slughorn won't give up the memory without a fight. You can't force it out of him because—well—the Imperius Curse is illegal. I could look in the library—"

"—you won't find anything," Harry interrupted gloomily. "If this is advanced Dark magic then they wouldn't keep it in a library with hundreds of students around to access it. If it had been in the library, Voldemort wouldn't have asked Slughorn about it."

"But that was fifty years ago!" Hermione protested.

"Do you really think regulations have changed since then?" Harry countered. "They're probably more restrictive now because of Voldemort. Plus, Dumbledore would have already tried that. He wants the memory." Harry mindlessly piled some eggs and a few sausages on his plate. He knew he was missing something. There was something else to Dumbledore's assignment. He groaned as he buried his face in his hands. "This is going to take a miracle."

Hermione patted Harry's arm sympathetically. "Well, how much time to you have to get it?" she asked.

_Good question._ "Until the next lesson, I suppose," Harry said uncertainly. "There really hasn't been any specific time frame to go on."

Hermione nodded at the point. "But they usually aren't close together," she said thoughtfully. "That means you have time to think of a strategy. I wouldn't rush into this if I were you. Doing or saying the wrong thing could scare Slughorn into silence." The doors to the Great Hall opened and a large group of Gryffindors entered, including the majority of the sixth years. "We can talk about this later. For now, it probably wouldn't hurt for you to be a little friendlier to Slughorn. Once the bridge of familiarity is breached, he may be a little more open with you."

Harry stared at her with a raised eyebrow. "When did you start talking like Dumbledore?" he asked apprehensively.

Hermione scowled at him. "Very funny," she said in annoyance but the effect was ruined when a small smile appeared on her face. "Just try to be more—well—accepting of Slughorn. If he thinks you're more willing to be a part of the Slug Club then he may be more sociable, like he is with us."

As much as Harry hated to admit it, Hermione had a point. If he hadn't been so stubborn about keeping his distance from the public eye, this probably wouldn't be such a problem. He needed to get close to Slughorn first and the Slug Club was the easiest way to do that. He just had to find a way of doing so without making it look suspicious. No one would believe Harry suddenly changed his mind about the Slug Club. No one would believe that Harry suddenly changed his opinions of Professor Slughorn.

When Potions class arrived that afternoon, Harry took his usual spot between Hermione and Ron. Hermione gave Harry a reassuring smile while discretely giving his arm a squeeze. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry noticed Ron eyeing him curiously. There had been no opportunity to retell everything to Ron, especially with Lavender constantly hanging around. It seemed that the more Ron tried to distance himself from his girlfriend, the harder she tried to hold on.

Before anything could be said, Professor Slughorn called for silence from the front of the room. "Settle down, everyone!" he said happily. "Now, we have lots of work to do this afternoon so can anyone tell me what Golpalott's Third Law is?" Hermione's hand shot in the air. "Of course, Miss Granger!"

Hermione smiled excitedly. "Golpalott's-Third-Law-states-that-the-antidote-for-a-blended-poison-will-be-equal-to-more-than-the-sum-of-the-antidotes-for-each-of-the-separate-components," she said in one breath.

Slughorn smiled proudly at her. "Precisely, Miss Granger!" he exclaimed. "That'll be ten points for Gryffindor! Now, if we accept Golpalott's Third Law to be true…which, means that our primary aim is not the relatively simple one of selecting the antidotes for those ingredients individually but to find that added component which will, by an almost alchemical process, transform these disparate elements. This is assuming we have achieved in identifying the potion's ingredients correctly by Scarpin's Revelaspell. So, I want each of you to come up and take one phial from my desk. You are to create an antidote for the poison within it before the end of the lesson. Good luck everyone and don't forget to wear protective gloves!"

Harry followed Hermione to Slughorn's desk, grabbed two phials of poison and returned to his desk. He handed one over to Ron, who was still trapped in a state of confusion. Ron clearly had no idea of what was going on. Harry had to admit he would be lost too if he hadn't already covered poisons with Remus and Madam Pomfrey. He had gone over Golpalott's Third Law months ago. Madam Pomfrey had insisted that knowing how to counter poisons was one of the most important and most overlooked skills in Healing.

Determined not to be distracted by those around him, Harry slowly poured the pink tinted contents of his phial into his cauldron. He already had a few ideas of what the poison could be from the color and texture of it. With a flick of the wrist, Harry had his wand in hand and waved it over the cauldron while focusing on the words: _Specialis revelio_. A list of the ingredients appeared and Harry immediately wrote them down. He didn't want to make a stupid mistake on this. Doing well on the assignment could be the first step in gaining ground with Slughorn.

While everyone was grabbing different ingredients and setting them out, Harry concentrated on the parchment in front of him. He had a fairly good idea what his poison was and knew that the particular poison he had was sensitive to heat because to two ingredients. Once he countered those, he could kindle the fire underneath his cauldron. Pulling out his supplies, Harry added the five ingredients that would counter the two in the poison and noticed the pinkish tint shift to more of a clear color. He carefully lit the fire underneath his cauldron just as Slughorn made his first round, checking everyone's progress.

Slughorn didn't bother hiding his amusement at the horrid smelling concoctions in Ron and Ernie's cauldrons or at the frantic pace Hermione was working it. When he reached Harry though, Slughorn's face changed from amusement to amazement, especially when he noticed the way Harry was tackling the assignment. Harry did his best to ignore Slughorn and focus on the remainder of his task. He still had plenty of ingredients to counter.

The process was painstakingly slow and before Harry knew it, Slughorn was reminding everyone that there were only two minutes left. It took every ounce of self restraint not to speed up his pace like everyone else was doing. He didn't want to make a stupid mistake now. If he didn't finish, then he didn't finish. It was better to have something incomplete then completely wrong.

"Time's…UP!" Professor Slughorn announced happily before he started moving around the room again, examining the various antidotes. While his back was turned, Hermione tried to discretely add a few more ingredients to her cauldron, stopping a moment later when Slughorn turned back around. When Slughorn finally reached their table, he avoided Ernie and Ron's cauldron and gave an exhausted Hermione an amused look before turning his attention completely to Harry's cauldron. He examined the now bluish substance for a long moment before giving Harry a congratulatory slap on the back. "Well done, Harry, well done!" Slughorn said excitedly. "And one of the more difficult poisons out of the bunch. You certainly have your mother's talent!"

At the sound of the bell, everyone started packing up. Slughorn just shook his head while chuckling and waddled back to his desk. Harry motioned for Ron and Hermione to go ahead, knowing that he would have to make his first move when Slughorn was in an extremely good mood. He would start with a common area of interest and they could work from there.

When they were the only two left in the room, Harry pulled out his potions journal and approached Slughorn. "Sir?" Harry asked tentatively. "I was hoping I could ask you something."

Professor Slughorn looked at Harry with a smile on his face as he snapped the gold clasps on his dragonskin briefcase shut. "Ask away, then, my dear boy, ask away," he said cheerfully.

Harry let out a nervous breath. _Common ground, Harry. That's all this is_. "Sir, I have a few questions about love potions," he said.

Slughorn looked at Harry in surprise. "Love potions?" he asked. "What would you need love potions for, my boy?"

Harry stared at Slughorn, completely horrified at the accusation. "Oh, I don't need them, sir," he said quickly. "I was wondering about countering them. There isn't much in our text book and they are rather popular this year. They're one of the more popular items stocked at Weasley Wizarding Wheezes."

Slughorn smiled knowingly. "Ah," he said as he sat down. "I understand the problem, my boy. You see, there isn't much in the text book about love potions to prevent young witches and wizards from using them. The antidotes can be extremely dangerous if they are brewed incorrectly because they, like love potions, alter someone's emotional state extremely quickly."

Harry pulled out his quill from his school bag and started taking a few notes. "So if the antidote was too strong, it could send someone into depression?" he asked in amazement.

Professor Slughorn nodded. "I'm afraid so," he said seriously. "There is also the problem with the strength of the love potion. Unlike most potions, love potions tend to strengthen with time. Imagine, my boy, going from an extreme high to an extreme low in a matter of seconds. If someone were to digest a _strengthened _love potion, that alters the composition of the antidote completely. I believe the antidote in the text book is a mild version of the commonly used antidote for all love potions. Drinking the weaker antidote with dampen the infatuation to a more tolerable level. Of course, if the love potion was digested after the recommended date, it may be of little use."

Harry asked a few more questions about identifying expired love potions, playing the role of the polite and inquisitive student. When he was finished, Harry apologized for taking up Slughorn's time but Slughorn insisted that it had been a pleasure. "It's extremely rare to find someone with such a thirst for the specifics of potions at such a young age," Slughorn beamed. "If you have any more questions, my dear boy, you're more then welcomed to ask."

Leaving the dungeons, Harry could only think of one thing. _Step one, completed_.

* * *


	17. A Different Point of View

Chapter 17

A Different Point of View

Before Harry knew it, it was time to show his memory of the night at the Ministry to the Council. He had spoken to Remus about Dumbledore's assignment and was a little annoyed when Remus had simply smiled and told Harry 'good luck'. It wasn't like Harry had been expecting Remus' help; he just didn't like the knowing look on Remus' face. It made him feel like he was missing an obvious solution to his problem, which he probably was but that would have to wait for the time being.

Remus, Hermione and Cho had come up with a charmed parchment for everyone in the Council to sign to ensure their silence. Harry thought it was a little extreme but knew better than to argue with Hermione and Cho again. What was the worst that could happen? Taunting from the Slytherins? Awestruck stares from the younger years? That wasn't anything new. Harry had been dealing with that for the past five and a half years. As long as people saw him as anything other than a teenager, it wasn't going to change.

Harry arrived first to the Room of Requirement with Ron and Hermione. In his hands, he carried the Pensieve he had received from Sirius and Remus while Hermione held the crystal bottle containing his memory of that night. Ron and Hermione weren't exactly back to the close friendship they had before Ron's moods and Lavender Brown interfered but at least they could be in each other's presence without World War III ensuing.

Remus was next to arrive with a request for Harry to stay behind after the meeting was over. From the waves of relief and excitement pouring off Remus, Harry knew it wasn't anything to worry about, allowing him to focus on the meeting. The members of the Council arrived in groups of two. Neville and Ginny arrived first followed closely by Cho and Luna then Justin and Hannah a few minutes later. Cho immediately moved to stand aside Hermione to support Harry if necessary.

"Good evening everyone," Remus said with a smile. "We have something different planned for tonight. Harry would like for you all to see an actual duel and learn from his experience. Tonight we will be going into his Pensieve to witness his duel with Voldemort at the Ministry." There were several gasps. "Now, what we will be seeing is not something we want the entire school knowing about so we will need you all to sign."

Remus set the charmed parchment and a quill on a small table that appeared out of thin air. "This parchment contains several secrecy spells. Just so you all know, we do trust that you wouldn't do anything to endanger Harry. However, we also know how easy it is to let things slip from time to time. Any of you who are not comfortable in signing are welcomed to leave. We are not forcing any of you to do this."

Ginny was the first to step forward. "Hand over the quill, Remus," she said with a grin.

Once Ginny signed the parchment, everyone else followed suit. When everyone had signed, Remus rolled up the parchment and pocketed it. Everyone waited eagerly as Hermione handed over the crystal bottle and Harry poured the contents into the Pensieve. Looking around at everyone's eager faces, Harry let out a long breath and pulled up his sleeves. "I'll see you soon," he said then vanished into darkness only to reappear in the dimly lit Atrium of the Ministry. The golden fountain was in one piece and everything looked peaceful.

Hermione was the first to arrive followed by Ron, the members of the Council and lastly Remus. Before anyone could say anything, they heard the sounds of someone approaching. They all turned to see a slightly younger, bespectacled Harry Potter enter the Atrium with a wand in each hand. He was breathing heavily with several bruises on his face. He let out a wince of pain just as another figure entered the Atrium. Several members of the Council gasped while others fought to hold back terrified screams at the snake-like appearance of the black-hooded Voldemort.

"Harry Potter," Voldemort said in his high pitched voice. "We meet again." The younger Harry turned to face Voldemort who pulled out his wand and twirled it between his fingers. "You almost look like you were searching for me, Harry," Voldemort said curiously. "Have you finally realized that only I can help you see your true potential? Or perhaps you were hoping to merely delay me from killing your precious guardians."

Everyone watched in amazement as the younger Harry kept his wits about him while Voldemort circled him like a vulture. No one who was watching moved a muscle. They watched as Voldemort tried to learn of the Prophecy and tried to negotiate with the younger Harry. When that failed, the duel began. They watched as Harry hid behind the fountain to avoid the killing curse. Hermione gripped firmly on Harry's right arm as Voldemort attacked the fountain. Harry tried to ignore the painful hold but it was difficult when your arm starts to go numb.

Everyone quickly saw that Voldemort had the advantage with Apparition and non-verbal spells. No one could believe how Harry had managed to hit Voldemort while flipping backwards and were even in more shock when the sword fight began. Harry could easily see the desperation in his younger self, especially when the younger Harry slammed his elbow into Voldemort's jaw. The sword fight became more frantic until the younger Harry avoided a killing blow by Apparating. Several members of the Council gasped in surprise while others stared at the observing Harry in awe since Harry had refrained from mentioning that he had Apparated before.

"Impressive, Harry," Voldemort said, pulling everyone back to the scene in front of them. Their swords collided at Harry's right. "You clearly have just begun to tap into your potential." Voldemort was pushed back a few steps. "I underestimated you again. _Crucio._" Harry jumped out of the way. "Now I see why Dumbledore fears you."

Cho had grabbed Harry's left arm as they watched the younger Harry stubbornly counter every attempt Voldemort made to make Harry doubt himself. As soon as Voldemort mentioned the suppression necklace, Harry knew there would be questions but he was ready for them. After all, just because a question was asked didn't mean a specific answer needed to be given.

Harry watched as Voldemort tried to convince his younger self to join him before the duel turned frantic. Everyone could see that the younger Harry was slowly losing ground. He looked exhausted and was drenched with sweat. Several people cried out in alarm when Voldemort managed to hit Harry with the purple colored spell. The grips on his arms tightened as the younger Harry hit Voldemort with a Reductor Curse, causing Voldemort to stagger slightly.

However, no one had been prepared to see what happened next. They watched as the younger Harry cast a strong protection spell a moment before Voldemort sent white light at Harry. They watched as the white colored spell hit Harry's shield, pushing him backwards until the shield broke down. Hermione tearfully bit back a scream as the younger Harry flew backwards into the wall and landed on the floor with a thud. Several of the girls had tears falling down their faces as Voldemort approached.

"So this is how you shall die," Voldemort said as he pointed his wand at Harry. "Alone and defenseless. I'll be certain to pass on the news to your precious guardians as well as your mentor."

"He's not alone, Tom," Dumbledore said firmly as he entered the Atrium causing several members of the Council to relax. Voldemort to quickly turn around and stared hatefully at the old man. "Harry will never be alone. Their are too many who care about him for that to happen."

Everyone watched in awe as Voldemort and Dumbledore dueled. The style was completely different. They relied completely on magic and Apparition. These were two powerful wizards that knew each other too well, including each other's feelings towards Harry. Before anyone realized what was going on, Voldemort had silently sent a killing curse at Harry but it never hit the target. Out of nowhere, a flash of flames appeared as Fawkes arrived, grabbed hold of Harry's robes and transported both of them by fire travel behind Dumbledore. Voldemort let out a frustrated cry and vanished.

"I think we should return," Harry said and the memory darkened as they were pulled out of the Pensieve. The Room of Requirement had changed. Before, it was nothing more than an empty room with a table to hold Harry's Pensieve. The table that had appeared for everyone to sign the charmed parchment had vanished. The room was now filled with comfortable sofas and armchairs for everyone to sit in. There was also a fireplace with a roaring fire that created flickering shadows along the dark wood walls.

Everyone mindlessly sat down in the nearest available seat. Hermione, Cho and Ginny were sharing a sofa looking a little worse for wear. They all had tear streaked faces and appeared to be in a state of shock. Ron was sitting next to Neville in the sofa across from the three girls looking a little sick to his stomach. Justin, Luna and Hannah occupied the three nearest armchairs with thoughtful looks on their faces. Harry looked at Remus helplessly and was relieved when Remus gave Harry's shoulder a reassuring squeeze before stepping forward.

"I realize that all of you are shaken by what you have seen," Remus said tenderly, "however, we should talk about a few things. First, from this, what have you learned about Voldemort?"

Several people flinched slightly but stopped themselves from gasping or crying out. Finally, Ginny spoke up. "He tries to make you doubt yourself," she said shakily. "He twists the truth to make you believe what he wants you to believe."

"Very good," Remus said encouragingly. "Distraction is a very common tactic since it can be used in so many different ways. Humans tend to react first and think later. Every one of us has fears, hopes and dreams that are just waiting for someone to exploit." Remus paused and looked directly at Ron and Ginny. "The Weasley family is a pureblooded family that doesn't follow the pureblooded ideals. As a result, your family is frowned upon in a number of ways. There is nothing wrong with your family siding against Voldemort but those who feel differently will certainly do everything in their power to voice their opinion."

Harry noticed that Ron's ears were slightly pink and couldn't miss the waves of embarrassment that were pouring off him. Ron had always taken the Weasley's financial status harder than everyone else in the family. Ginny, on the other hand, was nodding slightly with an accepting look on her face. She knew that Remus wasn't saying these things to hurt but to help them all in the future.

Remus looked at Hermione then at Justin. "Muggle-borns are always viewed lower than everyone else," he said with a sympathetic smile, "even by those who are against Voldemort. Pureblooded children only know of this world and therefore have a head start in basic wizarding history and customs that are not normally taught at schools because it is assumed that children already know them. Muggle-borns have to work extra hard to move past the barriers but are belittled when they do. Hermione, I believe you are the ideal example of this. You have gone above and beyond to learn everything you can. I have no doubt that you know more about the wizarding world than many purebloods your age. Calling you a Mudblood is the only ammunition purebloods have against you and they will certainly use it."

Hermione and Justin nodded firmly, determined to show that the insult would not affect them. Hermione, of course, was used to hearing Malfoy's favorite insult. Justin, however, was sitting in his armchair, his body extremely tense. He clearly had heard the term before but wasn't accustomed to hearing it used so effortlessly in a sentence. Then again, Hufflepuffs were usually the most ignored house at Hogwarts. It was common to see Muggle-borns there so no one thought anything of it. Hermione, being in Gryffindor and Harry's friend, had gained quite a bit of attention over the years so it was natural that the purebloods would attack who they feel threatened them.

Remus grinned at Luna who smiled dreamily back at him. "You don't need to say it, Mr. Lupin," Luna said airily. "No one has ever bothered hiding their opinion of me. That's the problem with being different. Everyone else feels it is their place to voice how un-normal you are." She shrugged her shoulders and glanced at Harry. "It's always those that the Ministry can't control that change things for the better. My Daddy has been saying for years that if the wizarding world continues on its current path, there won't be a wizarding world left. Take the Aurors, for example. They are part of the Rotfang Conspiracy. They're planning to bring down the Ministry of Magic from within using a combination of Dark Magic and gum disease."

No one said anything for a long moment. Half of the group was trying to comprehend what Luna just said while the rest were desperately trying not to laugh. You could always trust on Luna Lovegood to say something completely off the wall to justify her otherwise completely rational defense.

"Well said Luna," Remus said at last, unable to withhold a chuckle before moving on to Neville. He didn't say anything. They just looked at each other for a moment before Neville nodded in understanding. Harry knew that they were both thinking of Neville's parents who were in St. Mungo's for prolonged exposure to the Cruciatus Curse. It seemed that some wounds were just too painful to speak about.

Remus moved on and shifted his gaze to Cho and Hannah. He didn't say anything about them either. Cho had lost Cedric Diggory and Hannah's mother had been killed by death eaters months ago. Hannah's family had wanted to pull her out of Hogwarts but she refused. She had told Harry that if the D.A. hadn't continued, she probably would have gone home. Participating in the D.A. made her feel like she was doing something in the fight against Voldemort.

"The point of all this is not to listen to what your opponent is saying," Harry said, breaking the silence. "It can be extremely difficult but becoming distracted could cost you your life. Voldemort and Death Eaters do not duel like Lockhart and Professor Snape did in the Dueling Club. They attack quickly, using whatever means necessary to win. You have to be ready to adapt to your opponent. I wouldn't use the same strategy against Remus as I would for Sirius. This brings up the next topic I wanted to discuss with all of you. I want to change what the D.A. is focusing on."

"You want us to go back to learning spells?" Ron asked bluntly. "Is this because Sirius isn't here anymore?"

"It's more of the fact that we need to start concentrating on how to improve everyone's chance for survival," Harry said uncomfortably. "I thought that we could have two or three duels every week with everyone else watching. After each duel, everyone who watched could give the duelers helpful advice to improve themselves because it's easier for others to spot mistakes made since they are watching with unbiased eyes."

"So, you technically want to convert the D.A. into a dueling club but it would only consist of D.A. members?" Justin asked in confusion.

"It's actually a good idea," Cho said thoughtfully. "We could have the duelers randomly selected but we would need to have some guidelines so Dennis Creevey wouldn't be dueling seventh years. It's not fair to him."

"I disagree," Ginny said firmly. "Sure, it may not be fair to put Dennis against a seventh year or even Harry but can you honestly say that we will be against those at our ability level in the future? We need to be mismatched to know what it's like to be in that situation. You have the advantage of using non-verbal spells just like Death Eaters will have. The sooner we learn how to compensate for our short comings the better."

"I agree with Ginny," Hannah said softly. "I also think we shouldn't give anyone any warning to who they will be dueling. The element of surprise and adapting quickly is something everyone should learn. If there are any problems, we can duel each other on Saturday so they have an idea of what the meetings will be like."

"Very well," Remus said with a hint of finality in his voice. "Everyone agrees to the new format?" Everyone nodded. "Then it is settled. If there are no other questions, then I believe we should call it a night."

Harry seriously doubted no one had any questions. They were just too overwhelmed to voice them. Once by one, the Council left the Room of Requirement. Cho and Ginny had pulled Harry into a fierce embrace before they left the room somewhat quickly which left Harry extremely confused. Cho had never acted that way with him and Ginny hadn't acted that way in years. It took a little persuasion to convince Ron and Hermione that they didn't have to wait for him but eventually he was alone with Remus.

Getting a closer look at Remus, Harry couldn't help noticing the shadows under Remus' eyes. He tentatively reached out and wasn't surprised to touch waves of tiredness mixed with relief and excitement. Remus met Harry's concerned gaze and smiled reassuringly. No words needed to be said. Remus knew that Harry knew what emotions couldn't hide. Despite how healthy Remus pretended to be, he was still in the final stages of recovery and couldn't run himself down.

"I'm fine, cub," Remus insisted as he sat down in a nearby armchair. "It'll just take some time to adapt to everything. This is an adjustment for all of us." He reached in his pocket and pulled a very old piece of newsprint out of his pocket. "I found something in the library this afternoon."

Harry took the crumbling piece of paper out of Remus' hand and squinted to make out the moving photograph. It was a picture of a thin girl around the age of fifteen. She certainly wasn't pretty. If anything, she looked irritated and gloomy at the same time. She had thick eyebrows and a long pale face. Underneath the photograph was the caption: Eileen Prince, Captain of the Hogwarts Gobstones Team. He looked up at Remus in surprise. This was certainly something he hadn't been expecting.

"She's the Half-Blood Prince?" Harry asked in disbelief. He certainly had nothing against a girl being bright, especially considering he was good friends with Hermione, Cho and Ginny. The three of them could make any guy appear to be incompetent if they wanted. Cho didn't necessarily stand out in any way but that was what made her dangerous. No one expected it when she did attack. Ginny was quickly gaining a reputation for her affinity with hexes. Having witnessed a few, Harry was impressed that Dean had the courage to go out with her. Hermione…well…Hermione was Hermione. There really wasn't anything else that needed to be said.

Remus stared at Harry thoughtfully for a moment. "The publication of the book matches the time she attended Hogwarts," he said with a shrug. "It's possible her father was a pureblood and her mother was a Muggle or Muggle-born. She may have felt ashamed of her Muggle blood. Of course, this is all assumption. I haven't been able to dig any deeper into Eileen Prince's life yet."

Harry looked down at the picture again. Was learning who the Half-Blood Prince was really important? No. What did it matter anyways? It was more to settle their curiosity than anything. "Don't worry about it, Remus," Harry said, folding the paper and pocketing it. "I'll look into it. You have enough to worry about already."

Remus stared at Harry with a raised eyebrow. "Do you really think I can't handle a little extra research?" he asked cautiously.

"Not at all," Harry said truthfully. He should have known that Remus would be defensive after months of recovery. "I just think I should help out. Besides, once I tell Hermione, I won't be able to keep her out of the Library. She knows that place better than anyone. We'll find out what we can about Eileen Prince, Remus. Trust me."

Remus smiled and shook his head ruefully as he rose to his feet. "I do trust you, cub," he said sincerely, "and I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. I guess I'm just accustomed to Sirius and Poppy being so restrictive. They seem to think I'm still the person who was stuck in that bed for nearly two months."

"Well, Madam Pomfrey does have a tendency of seeing us at our worst," Harry said with a grin. "You know we're her favorite patients."

Remus chuckled as he ruffled Harry's hair. "We are certainly her most frequent," he said candidly. "Come on. We should get you back to the Gryffindor Tower before it's too late."

Harry nodded, carefully picked up his Pensieve and followed Remus out of the Room of Requirement. They walked in silence until they reached the Fat Lady portrait and bid each other goodnight. Harry gave the Fat Lady the password '_Abstinence_' and tiredly waited for the portrait to swing open enough for him to enter. He wanted nothing more than a long night's rest, however, it seemed like it wasn't meant to be.

Upon entering the Common Room, Harry was surprised to see that it was extremely crowded and everyone was staring at a furious Lavender glaring at an annoyed Ron and Hermione. Waves of nervousness and eagerness completely overpowered the faint waves of embarrassment and anger. Harry was trapped. Here he was with a Pensieve in his hands in front of an entire Tower of students. Thinking quickly, Harry set his Pensieve down, pulled out his wand and shrunk the Pensieve. He also cast a few protective charms so it couldn't tip over. He was now able to hold the Pensieve in one hand and no one was the wiser.

"Don't you try lying to me Ronald Weasley!" Lavender cried. "You're not part of the Council—"

"—Harry asked us to come," Ron interrupted. "We're his best friends, Lavender. We came back with Ginny and Neville. Where else would we be?"

"Where else?" Lavender spat as she took a step closer and poked Ron in the chest. "You were snogging her, weren't you? All this time you've been seeing her behind my back! I can't believe I actually thought the rumors of her and Harry were true!"

Harry stared at the scene with wide eyes. Rumors? What rumors?

Hermione let out a scoff. "Well you would know all about the rumors, Lavender," she said coldly. "You started them. You and Parvati seem to have nothing better to do than pass rumors because your lives are simply too boring to talk about. Ron and I were at the Council meeting. Build a bridge and get over your jealousy. Also, stop talking about Harry like he's a thing. It makes me sick."

Without another word, Hermione stormed past Lavender and didn't stop until she reached her dorm room. Harry took the opportunity to move to Ron's side. The waves of anger and embarrassment increased with each step. Whispers broke into the silence, increasing as more and more people noticed Harry. Lavender's eyes widened as she noticed who was approaching. Harry didn't say a thing until he was standing right in front of her. "They're telling the truth, you know," he said softly. "Perhaps you should have a little more faith in your boyfriend."

Lavender's face turned scarlet as Harry walked past her and didn't stop walking until he had reached his dorm room. Sometimes he just wondered why people stayed in relationships when they clearly weren't happy. What was the point? _Probably because they are afraid of change and the unknown._

Merlin only knew.

* * *

Harry awoke with a start the following morning. He was covered in sweat, breathing heavily and shaking uncontrollably. Pulling his bed hangings open quickly, Harry looked around the somewhat blurry room frantically, trying to find the source of his distress but couldn't see anything. The room was still dark and was silent except from Ron and Neville's snoring. Instinctively, Harry reached out to see if there were any stray emotions but couldn't sense anything, which was expected. He had never been able to sense emotions of someone in deep sleep. The emotions had always been too muddled to make out. 

Closing his eyes, Harry tried to recall why he woke in such a state but he couldn't think of anything. He couldn't remember if it had been a nightmare, Hogwarts or his empathy overacting again but whatever it had been hadn't been pleasant. Nothing that caused this much fear and distress ever was. Concentrating harder, Harry could vaguely remember screams and pain but nothing else. He quickly shook his head to banish the thoughts and forced himself to calm down. He was sixteen-years-old. He wasn't supposed to be haunted by hazy nightmares anymore, especially nightmares that he couldn't remember the moment he woke.

Harry had calmed himself down before long but sleep stubbornly stayed away. After an hour of tossing and turning, he gave up on a few more hours of sleep and pulled himself out of bed. There was no point remaining in bed where the mind could simply wander aimlessly. With extreme caution, Harry managed to change clothes and find the bathroom without waking anyone. It was bad enough that he couldn't sleep at four in the morning. Why make anyone else suffer?

It wasn't a surprise to find the Great Hall completely empty at half past four in the morning. The silence was a little eerie but it was better than waiting around in the Common Room for someone to wake. The lamps provided the only source of light for quite some time as Harry double checked his Transfiguration homework. It was tedious and allowed him to think of what had happened the night before. In addition to learning that the Half-Blood Prince was possibly a girl, Harry had also learned that there were rumors about him and one of his best friends. He couldn't believe he hadn't heard anything before now. However, considering his lack of free time, it wasn't that much of a surprise. He barely had time to hear the daily chapter in the Ron/Lavender/Hermione drama.

That was what it boiled down to. He had no time to do anything other than training, studying, the D.A. and Quidditch. He wasn't complaining. He enjoyed his sessions with Madam Pomfrey, he knew training was a necessity, Professor Dumbledore insisted that the lessons with him would help in the fight against Voldemort, he couldn't even think of abandoning his teammates or the D.A. and studying just came with school. There was no way he could get around that. He was clearly stretching himself too thin but couldn't think of a way to remedy that. _Note to self, find a way to make more hours in the day._

"Good morning, Harry!" Hermione said cheerfully as she sat down beside him.

Harry jumped in surprise and quickly looked around to see that the sun had started to rise but it was still rather early. There were a few students sitting at each table which was a surprise. _Another note, start paying attention to your surroundings. _Food, plates, goblets and utensils started appearing on each table, immediately filling the Great Hall with the aroma of freshly cooked bacon, sausages and the spicy scent of pumpkin juice. "Er—good morning, Hermione," Harry said as he relaxed and set his homework aside. "You're up early."

"So are you," Hermione said matter-of-factly. "I actually went up to your dorm room to wake you. Imagine my surprise to find your bed cold."

Harry glanced at her with a raised eyebrow. "And what were you doing in my bed?" he asked curiously.

Hermione gawked at him as she swatted the back of his head. "For your information, I was checking to see how long ago you left your bed," she said stiffly then smirked. "Of course, if you want to insinuate that there is something else going on…"

Harry raised his hands in surrender. "You win," he said then started to pile food on his plate. "So what are these rumors that Lavender mentioned last night?"

Hermione let out a sigh as she also started putting food on her plate. "Well, they started after Slughorn's party," she said softly. "Since we went together, everyone thinks we're seeing each other. Things have been pretty quiet here so everyone's grabbing onto what gossip they can. People have noticed how much time we're spending together, Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes in annoyance. "We're not spending any more time together than we have in the past," he countered. "The only thing that's changed is Ron's imprisonment by Lavender and we're spending more time with Cho. If anything, there should be rumors about her—"

"—there are," Hermione said bluntly. "Harry, the entire school thinks you're either romantically seeing one of us or waiting to see which one of us you like better." Harry groaned as he buried his face in his hands. Hermione laughed. "It's not the end of the world, Harry," she said good-naturedly. "Actually, it's understandable if you think about it. No one here knows about your…well…ability. They don't understand that you're hanging around us because Ron's being overly hormonal."

Harry looked at Hermione in shock. "Is that what you really think?" he asked in disbelief. "That the only reason I'm spending time with you is because Ron can't stop snogging Lavender?"

Hermione smiled reassuringly at Harry. "That's not what I meant," she said as she started cutting her bacon. "You've been a great friend, Harry. All I'm saying is that people don't care what brought about the change. They just notice that something has changed. You weren't on the train before Christmas so you didn't hear what everyone was saying. The fact that '_The Chosen One'_ went to one of Slughorn's parties with _two_ girls was slightly more interesting than how many girls McLaggen tried to snog."

Harry snorted at the comment. "I don't know if I should be flattered or offended," he muttered then let out a sigh. "I'm really sorry, Hermione. I should have been there to tell everyone that we're just friends...and that anything more than that is impossible because you fancy a certain Weasley."

Hermione swatted Harry on the back of the head again. "It's not your fault so stop blaming yourself," she said then swatted him again, "and stop teasing me. If the situation was reversed I wouldn't be giving you such a hard time about whoever you fancied." Hermione's face turned pensive for a moment until she looked at Harry curiously. "By the way, who do you fancy?"

To say that Harry was caught off guard would be an understatement. Hermione had never expressed any interest in his love life (or lack thereof) before. It had never been a problem so they didn't talk about it. They didn't worry about it. After all, until Ron and hooked up with Lavender, Harry had never spared a thought of Ron or Hermione having that sort of relationship with anyone, much less each other. The constant threats of danger over the years had pushed any normal teenage antics far from their minds. That could explain why everything was cascading upon them at once now.

"Harry?" Hermione asked in concern. "Harry, are you all right?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Harry quickly shifted his gaze to his plate, determined not to meet Hermione's eyes. "I'm fine," he said, sounding more confident than he felt. _Change the subject!_ "I just have a lot on my mind." Reaching into his schoolbag, Harry pulled out the folded piece of paper Remus had given him the night before and handed it over.

Hermione unfolded the piece of paper and took a long look at it before blinking in surprise. "Well, that's unexpected," she said then glanced at Harry. "So, you're Half-Blood Prince is actually a girl with the last name 'Prince'?"

Harry shrugged. "That's what we have to find out," he said with a grin then turned to meet Hermione's eyes. "So, what do you say? Care to help me learn more abut Eileen Prince?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and handed the paper back to Harry. "Who else would?" she asked rhetorically. Her eyes narrowed slightly. "And don't you dare think that I'm not aware of how you avoided my question, Harry. I honestly didn't mean anything by it. It's just that you've never even hinted fancying anyone. Is it Ginny?"

Harry shook his head slowly. Why couldn't Hermione just take a hint? "No, it's not Ginny," he said firmly. "Ginny's like a sister to me. I can't see her in any other way."

"Can't or afraid to?" Hermione countered.

Harry didn't answer. He wasn't about to get into an argument of possible girlfriends in the middle of the Great Hall that was becoming more and more crowded by the minute. Why had Hermione brought up Ginny of all people? Ginny was currently in a relationship with Dean, Ron's sister, _and_ a part of his family. Harry couldn't think of her as any more than that just like he couldn't see Hermione as any more than his best friend. To him, friendship was a treasure. He would rather have his friends as they were instead of losing one if a more intense relationship were to fail. It wasn't very Gryffindor of him but Harry didn't think he could handle any more complications.

Hermione didn't bring the topic up again and Harry didn't bring up Ron. After that morning, Harry began to notice the subtle whispers that seemed to follow him whenever he was with Hermione and Cho. Girls were either giggling or glaring at the two girls while the boys were occasionally glaring at Harry. Nevertheless, the jealousy pouring off everyone was suffocating. It made Harry wonder how he had managed to miss it before.

Another change that Harry had noticed was Ron continuously attempting to put more distance between Lavender and himself by spending more time with Harry, Hermione and Cho. This didn't settle well with Lavender, of course. Despite the ongoing rumors, Lavender still suspected that Ron was cheating on her and voiced her opinions whenever she saw Ron and Hermione together. It didn't matter that Harry and Cho were with them at the time or even Ginny and Dean. It seemed that all rational thought had been erased by Lavender's jealousy.

With all of the drama in addition to everything else, it was difficult for Harry and Hermione to find time to research Eileen Prince in the Library. They had finally managed to find time Saturday afternoon and took that opportunity to fill Ron in on what he had missed over the past few months. Ron had been shocked to learn about the Half-Blood Prince and the where Harry and Hermione were in discovering who it was.

"So this Half-Blood Prince is really…well…a Prince-ess?" Ron asked in disbelief.

Hermione let out a frustrated sigh as she put the old newspaper she had been reading in the 'already read' pile before grabbing the next newspaper to read. "Is it really that unbelievable that a girl can be brilliant at Potions?" she asked. "Honestly, Ron. I never thought you would be so closed minded."

"I never said that!" Ron protested. "Bloody hell, Hermione! It was just a joke! I'm friends with you! How can I not think a girl can be smart after five and a half years of you knowing the answers to everything?"

Hermione stared at Ron in shock before returning her attention to the newspaper, her face slightly red. Ron seemed to realize what he had just said and also blushed. An uncomfortable silence fell between them which Harry quickly broke by telling Ron about his latest lesson with Dumbledore and the assignment to obtain the memory from Slughorn. There was so much awkwardness between them at the moment. Ron clearly didn't like the way his relationship with Lavender was going but didn't have the courage to end it. Hermione seemed to be grateful that the normal joking and bickering Ron was back, even if he was bickering with her.

"I can't say I've ever heard of Horcruxes before," Ron said completely dumbfounded, "but it shouldn't be too hard to get the memory from Slughorn. He loves you, Harry. He has from day one."

"That may be true but Slughorn is determined to keep the memory to himself," Hermione countered. "If Dumbledore failed, that means simply asking for it wouldn't work. Also, Dumbledore wouldn't have asked Harry unless he was confident Harry could pull it off. That means there's something we're missing, a solution we haven't thought of yet."

Ron stared off thoughtfully for a long moment before he shrugged his shoulders. "Well I guess all I can say is good luck with it, Harry," he said helplessly. "If Hermione's at a loss then I don't know what sort of help I'll be."

Harry stared at Ron in disbelief before he slammed his head on the table. He couldn't believe it. How could he have missed something so obvious? Why hadn't he realized it before when Remus told him the very same thing? "I must be the thickest person on the planet!" Harry said through his teeth in frustration. He sat back in his chair and looked at a startled Hermione. "All I need is _luck_, Hermione. Felix Felicis! That's why Dumbledore asked me!"

"Of course!" Hermione exclaimed in a hushed voice. "Why didn't I think of that? It's so simple yet so ingenious! Under the influence of Felix Felicis, you're guaranteed to succeed!" Rubbing her hands together eagerly, Hermione shifted her attention to Ron and smiled at him. "Ron, you're a genius!"

The stumped look on Ron's face was downright hilarious. After all, it wasn't every day that Hermione complimented Ron's intellect. "Er—thanks…I think," he said uncertainly. "So let's say Harry takes the potion and somehow convinces Slughorn to hand over the memory. Then what? Slughorn doesn't seem to be the type of person to forget something like that."

"So I'll just have to catch him after he's had too much of that mead that he's so fond of," Harry offered. "He won't remember anything if he's drunk."

"Harry!" Hermione scolded. "That's taking advantage of a teacher!"

Harry stared at Hermione with a raised eyebrow. "And using Felix Felicis against a teacher isn't?" he asked sarcastically. He couldn't believe they were arguing about morals. "Look, this has to be why Dumbledore asked me to do it. He's encouraging me to use whatever means to get that memory. Do you have any other suggestions?"

Hermione let out a sigh and buried her face in her hands. "I don't like it, Harry," she said honestly, "but I can't think of any alternatives. Dumbledore shouldn't be putting this on your shoulders. You already have enough to worry about."

Harry could only shrug his shoulders in response. What was he supposed to say? He didn't want to do it but he evidently had the means to succeed. _Plus, I have the element of surprise. Slughorn would be expecting for Dumbledore to try again. He would never expect for a student to corner him with something he had given them._

All Harry had to figure out now was when to strike.

* * *

The new structure of the D.A. meetings was met with eager acceptance. The majority of the members couldn't wait to test what they had learned. Remus had created an enchanted parchment which would randomly select names of duelers so no one could be accused of biasness. Ernie Macmillian and Marietta Edgecomb had been selected first. Their duel hadn't lasted long. Ernie easily distracted Marietta by setting her hair on fire. Remus had immediately jumped in and with a few waves of his wand, she was back to normal. After their duel, the entire D.A. gave suggestions to how Ernie and Marietta could improve their dueling. 

The next duel was a little more interesting. The parchment had selected Zacharias Smith and Ron Weasley, two Quidditch players that had a tendency to hold a grudge. Ron hadn't forgiven Smith for the biased commentary during Gryffindor's first match and Smith didn't like that Gryffindor had such a dominating presence on the Quidditch field. Hufflepuff had never been much of a threat and was usually the team overlooked when Quidditch was discussed. With Slytherin in their current rut, the two teams actually worth discussing were Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Even then, most of the talk focused on the Seekers since they were the best in the school and such close friends (and possibly more than friends, according to the rumors).

The duel had started out slowly and controlled only to escalate into a battle of pride in a matter of minutes. Both were too determined to show up the other to worry about dueling safely. Ten minutes into the duel, Harry and Remus had to interfere, body binding both of them. It took Remus another ten minutes to remove all of the hexes and heal all of the injuries but everyone had learned an important lesson. Never let personal vendettas control your decisions while dueling.

The D.A. meetings went a lot smoother after that. Everyone seemed to understand what happened outside the D.A. meetings, stayed outside. After a few meetings, the Council was able to split up and supervise duels so more than one could take place at a time. With each duel there were at least five spectators for each side to offer their input. Everyone was quickly learning what worked and what didn't work in duels. They were also working harder to learn rare spells and jinxes in order to catch their opponents off guard. All in all, the new format had worked better than Harry ever expected.

With the Council taking a more active role in the D.A., Harry was able to focus more on his assignment from Professor Dumbledore. Even with the aid of Felix Felicis, Harry knew he needed to get closer to Professor Slughorn. He needed the Potions Master to lower his guard and the only way to do that was for Harry to continue asking questions about potions. As the weeks passed, Slughorn grew eager for Harry's questioning sessions and even offered setting up a designated time where they could meet in his office so they wouldn't be rushed or interrupted.

Harry could only think of one thing when he arranged an available time. _Jackpot._

With the arrival of February, the snow melted only to be replaced with the constant chilly wetness. This made Care of Magical Creatures class a little less than to be desired since Harry ended up covered with mud by the end of each class. However, February also brought along the start of Apparition lessons, which would be held in the Great Hall on Saturday morning so it didn't interfere with any classes.

That morning Harry had met with Remus for the 'Sirius Update' only to learn nothing. Sirius had made a habit of somehow communicating with Remus at least once a week for updates but rarely gave any information about himself or his mission. The only thing Remus could tell Harry was that Sirius was safe and would be back as soon as he could. It was just hard to hold on to the 'no news is good news' mentality when it concerned a member of your family. It was times like this when Harry regretted handing over the small two-way mirror Sirius had given him to Remus. Even though Harry would never admit it verbally, he missed Sirius' overprotective nature. He missed Sirius and Remus bickering over pointless topics. No matter how hard Remus tried to support Harry, there was no denying that there something missing.

Harry and Hermione reached the Great Hall together although Ron was closely behind them with Lavender holding onto his arm tightly. All of the tables had vanished, leaving the large room extremely bare. Rain hit the high windows and dark clouds covered the enchanted ceiling. At the front of the Hall were Professors, McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick and Sprout along with Remus and a small wizard who could only be the Apparition Instructor from the Ministry. The man was extremely pale and thin with translucent eyelashes and frail hair.

Once everyone arrived, the Heads of Houses called for quiet and the Ministry wizard stepped forward. "Good morning," he said. "My name is Wilkie Twycross and I shall be your Ministry-Apparition Instructor for the next twelve weeks. I hope to be able to prepare your for your Apparition test in this time—"

"Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall interrupted. "Be quiet and pay attention!"

Everyone looked around and saw a flushed Malfoy quickly stepping away from Crabbe, whom he apparently had been arguing with. Harry glanced at Hermione who shrugged helplessly before returning his attention to Twycross. It was impossible not to notice the irritated look on Professor Snape's face as he glared at Malfoy. Harry couldn't help noticing that Snape's entire stance was remarkably similar to the way Snape had stood the night of Slughorn's party. Clearly Professor Snape and Malfoy still weren't on the best of terms.

"—by which time, many of you may be ready to take your test," Twycross continued after everyone had settled down again. "As you may know, it is usually impossible to Apparate or Disapparate within Hogwarts. The Headmaster has lifted this enchantment, only in the Great Hall, for one hour, so as to enable you to practice. May I emphasize that you will _not_ be able to Apparate outside the walls of this hall and it would be unwise of you to try." There was a moment of silence before Twycross added, "I would like each of you to place yourselves now so that you have a clear five feet of space in front of you."

Harry nervously did as he was told as everyone scrambled to find a wide enough space. Remus had warned him that they would be practicing Apparition today, something that he really wasn't sure he was ready for. The Heads of House spread out through the crowd, moving students into position and silencing any arguments that had began.

Hermione noticed Harry shifting his weight from one foot to the other and frowned. "What are you so worried about, Harry?" she asked in confusion. "You've already Apparated."

Harry stared at her with a raised eyebrow. "Oh yeah," he said sarcastically. "Just find someone to try to kill me with a sword and I'll be fine. It was accidental, Hermione. It's almost like comparing accidental magic to actual spells. They just don't work the same."

The Heads of House shouted, "Quiet!" and silence quickly fell. Truthfully, the only time Harry had felt the affects of Apparition was when Sirius had Apparated him back to Grimmauld Place, like he was being squeezed through a tube. He had been told that he would grow accustomed to the feeling with practice and knew he needed to learn this if he were to have any hope of surviving in the future. He couldn't keep relying on others to get him out of trouble.

"Thank you," Twycross said with a nod. "Now then—" he waved his wand, conjuring old-fashioned wooden hoops to appear on the floor in front of every student. "—the important things to remember when Apparating are the three Ds! Destination, Determination and Deliberation! Step one, fix your mind firmly upon the desired destination. In this case, the interior of your hoop. Kindly concentrate upon that destination now."

Harry did as he was told, lowering his gaze to his hoop and the patch of dusty floor inside it. He desperately pushed all of his worries to the back of his mind. Self doubt would only result in failure or worse, splinching.

"Step two," Twycross continued, "focus your determination to occupy the visualized space! Let your yearning to enter it flood from our mind to every particle of your body!"

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on picturing his hoop in his mind. He wanted be inside his hoop, standing on that patch of dusty flooring five feet in front of him. He could picture himself standing in the middle of the hoop and suddenly felt like he was being forced through a tight rubber tube. A loud crack filled the air and for a split second, Harry couldn't breathe, every part of him was being compressed to an almost painful state only to vanish completely a second later, allowing Harry to take in a deep breath.

Gasps filled the room as Harry opened his eyes and noticed that he was not standing beside Hermione anymore. Looking down, Harry's eyes widened as he saw himself standing in the center of his hoop. He quickly looked up at Remus to saw Twycross and the Heads of House looking at him with wide eyes. Everyone around him was staring in amazement, making Harry feel extremely self conscious. _Great._ _Just great._

"Er—sorry," Harry said as he stepped out of his hoop and moved back to standing beside Hermione.

"No harm done, Mr. Potter," Twycross said with a distinct hint of pride in his voice. "You shouldn't apologize for correctly executing the three Ds." He then turned his attention back to the rest of the students. "Now, remember the first two steps. Fix your mind on your destination and focus on occupying the visualized space." He waited for a long moment as everyone tried to focus on their own hoops. "Step three, and only when I give the command, turn on the spot, feeling your way into nothingness, moving with deliberation. On my command, now…one—"

Harry concentrated on the wooden hoop and the dusty floor inside it once again. Looking hard, Harry could even make out where he had stood only moments ago.

"—two—"

Harry closed his eyes again and pictured the hoop in his mind, picturing himself in his hoop, wanting nothing more than to occupy the space trapped inside the small wooden circle.

"—THREE!"

Harry could already feel himself being squeezed through that tight rubber tube when he spun on the spot only to have the sensation vanish. The sound of staggering people filled his ears as Harry opened his eyes to and stared at his hoop five feet in front of him in confusion. There was a loud thud as Neville fell flat on his back. Several people around him were snickering. Harry took the opportunity to glance at Hermione and shrug helplessly at her curious look. He couldn't explain it. He was following the instructions so why didn't it work…or more so why did it stop working when he started to turn?

"Never mind, never mind," Twycross said wryly, gaining everyone's attention. "Adjust your hoops, please, and back to your original positions so we can try again."

They tried again and again to Apparate with no success. Harry was growing extremely frustrated that his own attempts failed the moment he moved. When it came time to try again, Harry decided to throw caution to the wind and try to Apparate again without turning on the spot. As Twycross counted off, Harry once again pushed away all thought except for his hoop and his desire to occupy the space in it. He remained completely still as he felt himself being squeezed through a rubber tube. A crack filled his ears as he found it impossible to breathe for a split second before everything returned to normal. Opening his eyes, Harry found himself once again standing in the middle of his hoop.

A terrible shriek of pain forced Harry to quickly turn and see Susan Bones of Hufflepuff wobbling in her hoop but something was missing. Her left leg apparently didn't make the journey and was standing five feet behind her. The Heads of House immediately moved to help and with a great bang followed by a puff of purple smoke, Susan was whole again although it looked like she wouldn't attempt Apparition any time soon.

"Splinching, or the separation of random body parts," Wilkie Twycross said impassively, "occurs when the mind is insufficiently determined. You must concentrate continually upon your destination, and move, without haste, but with deliberation…thus." Without further ado, Twycross stepped forward and, with his arms extended, turned on the spot, silently vanishing only to reappear at the back of the Hall. "Remember the three Ds and try again…one…two…three…"

After another hour, Susan's Splinching and Harry's periodic Apparition were the only mentionable events. Harry had still not managed to Apparate while turning on the spot, something that was really irritating. Being able to Apparate meant nothing if he couldn't pass the Apparition test. There was also the high probability that he would need to Apparate while in motion in the future. Being only able to Apparate while stationary was impractical.

Twycross, on the other hand, was oblivious to Harry's dilemma as he shot Harry a smile while fastening his cloak at his neck. "Until next Saturday, everybody," he said as he pulled out his wand, "and do not forget: Destination. Determination. Deliberation." Twycross waved his wand, vanishing the hoops, and walked with Professor McGonagall out of the Hall.

Chatter broke out as everyone filed out of the large room. Harry stayed behind, hoping to avoid the questions that were bound to come and speak to Remus. If anyone could explain the intricacies of something into simple English without making someone feel like a complete idiot, it was Remus. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Ron being pulled out of the Great Hall by Lavender and bit back a smile. He was still allowing her to basically wear the pants in the relationship.

A hand rested on his arm, quickly pulling him out of his thoughts. "Something wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked curiously.

Harry let out a sigh as he looked over at Remus, who was talking to Professor Flitwick. Their eyes met for a moment before Remus nodded slightly and returned to his conversation. "Not really," he answered as he turned his attention to Hermione. "Just thinking. Why do people stay in a relationship even when it's obvious they don't want to be?"

Hermione stared at Harry for a long moment before shrugging her shoulders. "You're asking the wrong person about relationships, Harry," she said truthfully. "Personally, I think Ron's afraid of whatever Lavender may do to him. You saw how she was when she thought Ron and I were off snogging somewhere. She was completely irrational." Hermione smiled slyly as she wrapped her arm around Harry's. "Honestly, everyone knows Cho and I are madly in love with you."

Harry let out a groan in annoyance. This was all becoming rather annoying. Why couldn't everyone see that he was only _friends_ with Hermione and Cho? It was possible to have a friend who was a girl. It had been acceptable for five years. Why couldn't it be acceptable now? "Very funny, Hermione," Harry said dryly. "You better be careful. If anyone hears you talking like that—"

"—they'll hunt me down for officially taking Hogwarts' Most Desired Bachelor away from everyone," Hermione said in a bored tone as Remus excused himself and approached.

"Congratulations on Apparating today, Harry," Remus said proudly as he gave Harry's shoulder a squeeze. "I must say I'm surprised you accomplished it so soon."

"Actually, that's what I need to talk to you about," Harry countered, earning him curious looks from Hermione and Remus. "I can Apparate when I stand still but when I turn like we're supposed to, nothing happens. Well, I can feel it starting but the movement stops me from actually Apparating."

Remus rubbed his chin thoughtfully for a moment. "Interesting," he said more to himself than anything. "Turning on the spot was developed to help in Apparating." Remus glanced at Harry and smiled. "Think of it as a running start before a jump," he explained. "It provides momentum to help someone who would normally be afraid of trying something. Stationary Apparition is actually more difficult since the witch or wizard has to basically push themselves into another place. With practice, most are able to perform stationary Apparation just as easily as normal Apparition."

"But if that true then why can't Harry Apparate when turning?" Hermione asked curiously. "It should be a walk in the park for him."

Remus smiled. "It should be," he said truthfully, "unless the turning is providing a distraction." He gave Harry's shoulder another squeeze before ruffling up Harry's messy hair. "I'm only guessing, Harry, but I have a feeling that you are focusing your mind too much to _will_ yourself into your hoop. Be patient. It'll come with time and practice. I promise."

Harry nodded, unable to hide the relief that he felt. At least there wasn't anything wrong. He was simply trying too hard. It made sense if you thought about it. The only reason he could clear his mind as well as he did was because of Occulmency lessons last year and training this year with his abilities. No one else had that sort of training so if they could learn Apparate normally, he could too.

* * *


	18. Uncharted Territory

Chapter 18

Uncharted Territory

Did you ever have one of those days when you just wanted to scream? Harry was certainly having one of those days…for the fifth day in a row. Ever since the first Apparition lesson, every sixth year from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff continuously bombarded Harry with questions on Apparition. They wanted to know _everything_. It took every ounce of self restraint not to jinx the lot of them, regardless of whether he was friends with them or not.

In a desperate attempt to escape from it all, Harry found himself spending all of his free time in the Marauder Quarters with Cho, Hermione and (occasionally) Ron. Cho had become a lifesaver, always offering an ear if Harry ever needed to voice his frustrations. He rarely did but it was nice to know that the offer was there. For some reason, it just felt different coming from Cho than Hermione, Ron or even Remus. He couldn't explain it and wasn't sure he wanted to try. Explaining would bring about more questions that Harry didn't even want to touch.

In addition to all of the insanity, Harry was still suffering from periodic nightmares that made him jump at any shadow after waking. It took him a long while to calm down which was even more unnerving since he couldn't remember anything except for screams, distorted voices and immense pain. At first, Harry thought that he was suffering from visions again but his scar wasn't hurting, not one bit. So if it wasn't a vision, what was it and why was it affecting him so?

With all of the chaos that was Harry's schedule, he had barely enough time to ponder anything for a long period of time. His nightmares were pushed aside so he could focus on schoolwork, the D.A., training, healing sessions, and obtaining the memory from Slughorn. In fact, nightmares seemed to be rather low on the priority list if you thought about it so Harry didn't. They would pass in time like they always did. He just wished they would pass sooner rather than later.

The second session of Apparition was no better than the first, except Harry didn't force himself to Apparate this time. He spent the entire hour trying to Apparate while turning on the spot and had no luck with it. Wilkie Twycross had even approached Harry to give him pointers and ask a few questions on how Harry had managed Stationary Apparition so quickly. That had been one conversation Harry couldn't escape from quick enough. He hated trying to explain how he did the things he did, especially when it included training that no one was supposed to know about like Occlumency and Empathy.

When the time arrived for the D.A. meeting that night, Harry wanted nothing more than to slam his head into something. The questions had stopped, only to be replaced with ridicules from everyone who believed the first lesson had simply been a fluke. Harry did everything in his powers to ignore the comments but it was just so irritating that out of all of the students in the school, he was the only person jeered for whatever he did or didn't do. Was it too much to ask to just be treated like everyone else? _Because you're Harry Potter, that's why._

The D.A. meeting was over before Harry knew it. Hermione had bested Susan Bones in one of the most magically dependent duels Harry had ever seen, Justin had bested Dean in a rather impressive blend of magic and physical defense, Neville had quickly bested Terry Boot, and Padma Patil had barely defeated her twin sister, Parvati. It had been a sight to see identical twins duel seriously since Fred and George could never duel without resorting to humor. It was hard to figure out whether the Patil twins had been able to read each other's thoughts or they simply knew each other so well that they knew how to react. Whatever it was, it was certainly an eye opener to the majority of the D.A. Few of them had ever seen a duel that was so evenly matched.

As everyone left the Room of Requirement, Harry was finally able to collapse in a comfortable sofa couch that appeared out of thin air. He knew he wouldn't be able to stay long but, at the moment, the thought of five minutes of relaxation was too good to pass up. Closing his eyes, Harry tried to push away all of the chaos that was consuming his mind. He couldn't continue to worry about everything whether it was Sirius, the memory from Slughorn, classes, the never ending attention, or Quidditch. He needed to return to his training and focus on only what he could control. As much as he hated it, there was nothing he could do about Sirius or about the fact that everyone felt it was their place to criticize him. The sooner he obtained the memory the sooner he could put Horace Slughorn out of his mind. _I should stop putting it off. If he doesn't give it to me now, he never will._

"Harry?"

Harry couldn't stop himself from jumping in alarm as he quickly opened his eyes and turned to see Cho standing nervously behind the sofa. Cautiously, Harry glanced around and saw that everyone else had left. It wasn't surprising. Ever since Sirius had left, Remus had given Harry a little more freedom as long as Harry remained on guard. Of course if anything happened, Harry would most likely be restricted to the Marauder Quarters for the rest of the term.

"Something wrong, Cho?" Harry asked curiously.

Cho fidgeted slightly as she bit her lower lip. "Could we talk?" she asked tentatively.

Harry stared at Cho uncertainly for a moment. This wasn't the girl he knew and had spent so much time with. Cho had always been extremely outspoken around him and Hermione. That was why he trusted her opinion. She didn't bother hiding her opinions in order to make someone feel better. "Aren't we already talking?" Harry asked simply, a grin appearing on his face.

Cho rolled her eyes before walking around and sitting down beside Harry. "I'm serious, Harry," she said firmly as she stared at him, her dark eyes urging him to believe her sincerity. "I don't know how to say this without being blunt so I'm just going to say it." She let out a long breath, appearing to gather up her courage. "Harry, the past few months have been a dream come true for me. I've gotten to know the real Harry. I saw how you helped Hermione through the Ron/Lavender situation. It was almost like you knew exactly what she was feeling."

Harry let out an uncomfortable laugh. "Imagine that," he muttered while his mind started working frantically. Cho had noticed. Was there anyone else? What was he going to do? Suddenly, the ridiculing he had been receiving didn't seem so bad. If people were to ask the wrong questions…Harry didn't want to even think about it. The wizarding world already treated him different because of the entire 'boy-who-lived-to-become-the-chosen-one' rubbish. If they learned he was empathic…if Voldemort found out…

A hand took hold of his, snapping Harry out of his thoughts. His eyes slowly moved down to the clasped hands. He suddenly realized where this was going. _Oh please no. The last thing I need right now is one of my friends fancying me._ Harry slowly raised his gaze to see Cho smiling at him. Waves of relief and happiness rolled off her. _This is not happening._ Harry opened his mouth but before he could say anything, soft lips touched his. Fingers ran through his hair and the effect was instantaneous. His eyes closed and his body relaxed.

Pleasurable waves washed over him with such intensity that it was impossible to fight. He was vaguely aware that his body was moving backwards until it rested against a cushioned surface. Through the fog of emotions, Harry thought he felt something caress his tongue but the sensation was gone before he knew it. He started to feel dizzy even though he was already lying down.

The haze started to slowly lift allowing Harry to regain control over his empathy. Turning his face away, Harry gently pushed Cho away and quickly moved to the far end of the sofa couch. He forced himself to ignore the confused look on Cho's face and focused on finding something to say that wouldn't destroy their friendship. Yes, Cho was everything anyone could possibly want in a girlfriend. The problem, however, was that Harry wasn't looking for a girlfriend now or any time soon. If Ron's relationship with Lavender was anything to go by, Harry certainly didn't need an additional complication.

"Listen Cho," Harry said at last. "I'm extremely flattered that you—er—well—feel this way about me but—right now—I can't feel the same way." Cho's shoulders slumped and her head bowed in disappointment. Harry knew he needed to think of something quickly or their friendship would be over. Sliding forward, Harry gently rested his fingers under Cho's chin and lifted her head so their eyes met. "You're a beautiful person, Cho…both inside and out. You deserve so much more than what I can give you."

"But I want you," Cho protested weakly.

Harry let out a long sigh as he cautiously rested a hand on Cho's. "Sometimes we can't have what we want, Cho," he said sincerely. "It's not you, trust me. I just can't be involved with anyone. I barely have time for my friends at the moment. You know that." Cho closed her eyes and nodded as tears started to fall. Soft waves of sorrow and disappointment brushed against Harry. He hated causing her pain but he didn't know what else to do. How could he tell her that she deserved to be with someone normal? How could he make her see that being involved with Harry Potter was only asking for trouble?

Pulling away, Harry ran his hand over his face as he tried to think of something—anything to say that would ease Cho's pain but nothing came to mind. What else could he say? If the circumstances were different, Harry knew his reaction to everything would probably be different but he wasn't sure if his answer would be. Cho was a good friend and he didn't want to lose that. Did that make him a coward? _Probably._

Cho shakily brushed away her tears and rose to her feet. "I understand, Harry," she said as steady as she possibly could. "I wish you would give it a chance but if you're sure…"

Their eyes met again which was all the confirmation Cho needed. Without another word, Harry watched her walk out of the Room of Requirement before letting a groan escape his lips while burying his face in his hands. For some reason, he knew he had just lost a friend and would most likely have a lot of explaining to do to Hermione tomorrow morning. With Ginny so wrapped up in her relationship with Dean, Cho was her closest friend of the female variety. Harry hated the thought of making Hermione choose between him and Cho.

_Don't get ahead of yourself. There is the chance everything could go back to normal._

A very small chance, if any at all. If history could prove anything, Harry knew that Cho didn't take rejection well at all. It had taken her weeks to move on after her previous relationship with Michael Corner and they still weren't speaking to each other. Harry groaned again as he rose to his feet. Everything had been so much simpler when he had been eleven-years-old and everyone thought he was a small and skinny kid with glasses. He missed the days when he only had to worry about schoolwork and finding his classes on time. _But I wouldn't trade Sirius and Remus for that life with the Dursleys. I couldn't imagine life without them._

With curfew nearing, did what he could to push his fears out of his mind and hurried off to the Gryffindor Tower in the hope of a decent night's sleep. He would talk to Cho tomorrow and try to work this out…after talking to Remus…and possibly Hermione. He knew he would have to think of something to convince Cho that their friendship could remain with no awkwardness, even if he didn't believe such a thing was possible. No amount of words could chance the fact one of his close friends fancied him and that he had rejected her.

* * *

Harry was out of the Gryffindor Tower at dawn which was saying a lot since it was a Sunday. The halls were completely empty as he took the familiar path to the Marauder Quarters. The first rays of sunlight peaked through the windows, casting shadows along the walls. The majority of the portraits were still asleep which only intensified the silence. Every noise echoed throughout the halls and the moving staircases felt like they could wake the entire castle. It felt strange seeing the normally busy hallways so bare. _It's amazing what difference the presence of student body can make._

The Marauder Quarters were still completely dark when Harry entered which was somewhat of a surprise. Remus usually was an early riser since Sirius always had to be pried out of bed by any means necessary. _But Sirius isn't here. He's off on some top-secret mission for Dumbledore, risking his life._ Harry shook the train of thought out of his head as he sat down in front of the dying fire in the fireplace. He wasn't going to start thinking about that…he couldn't. _Focus on the matter at hand!_

Burying his face in his hands, Harry forced his thoughts to shift from one headache to another. He had spent the majority of the night tossing and turning in bed, his mind frantically thinking of every sort of reaction imaginable from Cho and Hermione. Logically, Harry knew that Hermione would remain friends but he didn't want her to be in the position he had been in only months ago, having to choose between two people because she didn't want to lose either as a friend. It was a headache that Harry wouldn't wish on anyone.

"Harry?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Harry quickly turned around to see a drowsy Remus approaching. His hair was disheveled and his night clothes were wrinkled. Remus blinked the tiredness out of his eyes as he snapped his fingers, causing the room to light up and the fire to roar to life in the fireplace. Reflexively blinking away the sudden brightness, Harry felt the sofa couch shift on his right and a hand rest on his shoulder.

"What's bothering you, Harry?" Remus asked gently. "You look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders."

Harry's shoulders slumped forward as his gaze fell. This wasn't going to be easy. "Something happened last night between Cho and me," he said softly. "She told me she fancies me."

Remus smiled compassionately. "So she finally told you," he said thoughtfully. "She's braver than I gave her credit for."

Harry stared at Remus in shock. This was not happening. "Y—you knew?" he cried. "You knew she fancied me and didn't tell me?"

Remus let out a chuckle. "Harry, anyone could see that Cho is completely smitten with you," he said truthfully. "She had all of the signs that James had when he fell for Lily. Whenever you talked, Cho would stare at you with a dreamy look in her eyes, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. This past week she's been at your side whenever possible. I'll admit she has been more discrete than most concerning her feelings but they are there."

Harry let out a frustrated sigh. If it had been so obvious then why hadn't he noticed it? Only two answers entered his mind. He had either been too wrapped up in his own life to notice or he had subconsciously ignored the signs to avoid the headache he was facing now. _Or you are simply too thick to notice something that's right in front of your face. _"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry repeated quietly.

"It wasn't my secret to tell, Harry," Remus said honestly. "I take it you don't feel the same way about her." Harry shrugged his shoulders noncommittally. Remus let out a long sigh, as if he were preparing himself for an extremely long discussion. "How do you feel about Cho, Harry?" he asked firmly.

"What does it matter?" Harry countered as he quickly stood up and walked to the fireplace. "I'm barely holding onto my own sanity at the moment." Staring into the fire, Harry tried to ignore the waves of sympathy that were rolling off of Remus. The last thing he wanted was someone feeling sorry for him. "I can't be involved with anyone," Harry continued. "It's too dangerous. I can't take the risk that Voldemort would use them to get to me."

"Shouldn't that be their choice?" Remus countered patiently. "Harry, everyone knows the dangers of being around you, especially the members of the Council. Every member of the Defense Association is prepared to go into battle with you tomorrow if you asked them. Don't use the possibility of danger as an excuse, Harry. What is the real reason you don't want to pursue a relationship with Cho Chang?"

Harry remained silent for a long moment. The 'danger excuse' was the strongest one he had. Why couldn't Remus see that keeping those he cared about out of danger was extremely important to him? "She's a friend," he said quietly. "That's good enough for me. If the circumstances were different…if I was normal then maybe there could have been something more."

Remus rose to his feet and slowly approached. "Harry, you are normal," he said tenderly. "You are a normal teenage boy who is experiencing the same trials that every teenage boy faces, wizard or muggle. Claiming that you're not normal—"

"—which I'm not!" Harry interrupted as he turned to face Remus. "You don't understand! I was completely helpless last night! Her emotions completely blindsided me! If she hadn't stopped kissing me, I don't know what would've happened!"

Remus' face shifted from compassion to alarm. He clearly hadn't been expecting that. Rubbing his chin thoughtfully, Remus started to pace back and forth, something he usually did when he was trying to mentally figure out an extremely complicated problem. "Intense emotions in combination with nervousness and fear," Remus muttered to himself as he continued to pace. "It makes sense but would the opposite emotions cause the same reaction?"

"Moony?" Harry asked cautiously.

Remus snapped out of his thoughts and quickly turned to face Harry. "I'm sorry, cub," he said sincerely. "I never anticipated this happening. I—we—never thought that your empathy would prevent you from having a normal relationship with someone." Remus let out an uneasy sigh as he moved to the nearest chair and sat down. "I don't know what to tell you, Harry. This is something completely different. I take it you didn't tell Cho about this?"

Harry shook his head as he bit his lower lip nervously. "I know you're trying to make me feel better, Remus, but we have to accept that I'm not normal," he said softly. "Even though I've managed to tone the ability down, it's still there. I'm still susceptible to it getting out of control like it did last night. I don't even know what she did."

Remus let out a chuckle. "I wouldn't let her hear you say that if I were you," he said candidly before he turned serious. "I'm sorry. This isn't a laughing matter." He cleared his throat as he straightened in his chair. "I'll talk to Poppy about this." At Harry's horrified look, Remus clarified. "She's the only one who can help us, Harry. Poppy knows more about your abilities than anyone else. If we can discover a way to prevent this from happening again then that's what we need to do."

Harry could see the point Remus was making but he still hated the thought of Madam Pomfrey (or anyone for that matter) finding out about this. _This is so ironic. The one person every girl in school is trying to date can't date anyone because of an ability that isn't supposed to exist._ "Fine," Harry said tiredly, "but if she starts laughing at me—"

"—she won't," Remus said firmly. "She never has."

Harry rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he moved over to the sofa couch and sat back down. Deep down he knew that Madam Pomfrey would never openly laugh at any discomforts Harry had as a result of his newfound abilities but that didn't mean he was eager to reveal experiences he'd rather forget. "What about Cho?" Harry asked at last. "I don't want to lose her as a friend."

"Then you have two choices," Remus said honestly as he leaned forward in his chair. "You can either tell her the truth or you can think of an extremely feasible excuse for why you two can't be involved. Cho is seventeen-years-old, Harry. She's old enough to make her own choices on who she wants to be involved with and the dangers that come with the relationship."

Harry stared into the fire, mentally weighing both choices. He hated lying to Cho but to tell her the secret that he had worked so hard to keep was something he wasn't sure he was ready to do. He trusted Cho but he also trusted the Weasleys, the Order and the majority of the teachers at Hogwarts; all who still had no idea that Harry had any sort of special abilities. No. He couldn't tell her. Revealing a rather large secret to make someone feel better wasn't the answer. He would talk to her and figure out where to go from there.

At the moment, it was his only choice.

* * *

Being Harry Potter was an absolute nightmare. By Sunday night, the majority of the school noticed that Cho Chang had rejoined her Ravenclaw friends, abandoning Harry and Hermione. This brought about a new slew of rumors. Everyone was certain that Harry Potter had finally chosen Hermione Granger over Cho Chang. This meant that Cho received a lot of sympathy and Hermione received a lot of angry glares. It seemed that everyone had believed that Harry would have chosen Cho. 

Hermione had been just as shocked as Madam Pomfrey to hear of Harry's reaction to a simple kiss. Madam Pomfrey had insisted on running every test she could think of while Hermione had retreated to the one place that never seemed to fail her…the library. Both of them were determined to find a way to ensure it never happened again. To Harry's surprise, Hermione had taken everything extremely well, almost as if she had expected it to happen. It made Harry wonder just how close Hermione had actually been to Cho.

With Cho doing everything in her power to avoid Harry and Hermione spending whatever time she had with him, everyone from Slytherin and Ravenclaw felt it was their place to voice their opinion concerning Harry Potter's love life. The worst of it had come on Tuesday morning when the new issue of 'Witch Weekly' had been released with a moving picture of Harry, Hermione and Cho on the front cover. Harry didn't bother reading but he had heard that there had been plenty of pictures of him from the past few years. This only served as more ammunition for the Slytherins who seemed to have a lot of fun referring to page fifty-three which gave a sort of report card for all of the girls in Harry's life. Hermione, Cho, and Ginny were among the many listed.

That had been too much for Ron to take. Lavender had taken it upon herself to comment loudly on how compatible Harry and Hermione where, congratulating them for finally getting together. Harry and Hermione glowered at her. Lavender was only acting like she so she could to hold onto Ron. Unfortunately for Harry and Hermione, her tactics were working. Ron remained by Lavender's side, ignoring Harry and Hermione whenever possible. Harry would have been angry with Ron's abandonment but he knew Ron needed time to cool down. The overwhelming waves of anger and betrayal were testament to that.

This made it incredibly difficult for Harry to keep his mind focused on his meeting with Professor Slughorn Friday night. It was all planned out. Remus had bought a bottle of mead from The Three Broomsticks which Harry would offer to Professor Slughorn. Harry had already measured out an hour's worth of Felix Felicis since that was how long his meetings with Slughorn were. It was risky but that was all the time Harry had. Their meetings never went over an hour since Professor Slughorn tended to turn in early. Harry didn't mind the shortness. This prevented Slughorn from going into long winded stories about former Slug Club members.

The Council meeting on Wednesday night was uncomfortable with Cho refusing to meet his eyes. It was a good thing that the meeting consisted solely of discussing weaknesses and strengths of those who had dueled the previous week. Cho's refusal to participate irritated quite a few members, especially Ginny and Neville. Justin and Hannah had refrained from taking sides while Luna appeared to be oblivious to what was happening around her.

At the end of the meeting, Ginny pulled Cho off to the corner of the Room of Requirement. No one heard a word that was said but it was clear from the growing paleness of Cho's face that Ginny had certainly put Cho in her place. Harry hadn't said a word to Ginny about his falling out with Cho but had a feeling that Hermione had said something to make Ginny so furious with Cho's behavior.

The Ravenclaws caused no more problems after that. There were even a few groups of girls that returned to giggling whenever Harry passed them. He was so sick of that sort of thing that he sort of wished they were still mad at him. Having girls years younger than him stare and whisper about him as if he were nothing more than a piece of meat rather humiliating. He hated that people never seemed to notice that he was a person too.

By the time Friday afternoon arrived, however, Harry was too preoccupied to notice anyone looking at him. This week he had planned on discussing the dreamless sleep potion in contrast to other sleeping potions until Slughorn had consumed enough mead. Of course, that all depended on the potion. Not much was documented of Felix Felicis other than the overall affect of what the cause was. Did it compel you to do and say things you wouldn't normally say or compel people around you to act in a way that benefited you?

After a nerve-wracking dinner, Harry and Hermione hurried to Harry's dorm room in order to avoid any awkward questions. No one other than Hermione, Ron and Remus knew of the meetings and Harry wanted to keep it that way. The last thing he wanted was for people to think he was becoming like Cormac McLaggen. These meetings were a means to an end. Nothing more.

In silence they packed up Harry's school bag with everything he needed. His potions journal, a bottle of ink, a quill, his potions textbook, as well as a couple other books on potions and healing that Madam Pomfrey had recommended. With only one thing left to do, Harry pulled out the vial that contained the portion of Felix Felicis he had measured out drank it. All of his nervousness instantly vanished and was replaced with a confidence that he had never felt before. Suddenly, something so small as obtaining one little memory from Slughorn seemed so easy that he had to wonder why he ever doubted himself.

"Well?" Hermione asked quietly. "What does it feel like?"

Harry turned to her and smiled confidently at her before he leaned towards her and kissed her on the forehead. "Excellent," he said as their eyes met. "Thanks for everything, Hermione, but I should get moving. I'll see you later." He left the room without another word, hurrying down the stairs and through the Common Room. He could hear people trying to get his attention but he had no time to waste.

Leaving the Tower, Harry came face to face with Remus who handed over the bottle of mead. They shared a quick look of understanding before Harry hurried off again, hiding the bottle of mead in his bag. He ran the familiar path to Slughorn's office and was there before he knew it. Without hesitation, Harry knocked on the door, waited for a moment the slowly turned the knob. He had no idea why he was doing this since he normally waited for Slughorn to answer. It just felt like the right.

Opening the door, Harry poked his head in and noticed the door leading to Slughorn's quarters was open. He was obviously early, giving him the ultimate opportunity. As quietly as he could manage, Harry pulled out the bottle of oak-matured mead from his schoolbag, tiptoed to Slughorn's desk and set it down without making a sound. With a flick of the wrist his wand was in his hand, allowing him to conjure two mugs and set them next to the bottle.

Without even thinking about it, Harry retreated to the door and knocked again, this time louder. "Professor Slughorn?" he called out.

Slughorn appeared in the doorway separating his quarters from his office wearing dark green teaching robes that looked like they were at least a size too small. "Harry, my boy!" he exclaimed cheerfully as he entered the room. "You're early. I wasn't expecting you for at least another ten minutes but no matter." Slughorn moved towards his desk only to stop when he noticed the bottle and glasses. "Funny," he said as he continued walking towards his desk and took a closer look at the bottle. "I don't remember putting this out here."

"It was on your desk when I arrived, sir," Harry lied smoothly as he closed the door, the potion ushering him to create a distraction. "If you don't mind, sir, could we perhaps start a little early? I have a lot of schoolwork and with Apparition lessons tomorrow…"

Slughorn snapped out of his thoughts and at down behind his desk. "Say no more my boy," he said as he opened the bottle. "Would you like some? This is one of my favorite years."

"Perhaps a little," Harry said with a smile as he pulled up a chair and sat down. While Slughorn poured mead in each of the mugs, Harry pulled out his journal, ink and quill. "Sir, I have some questions about sleeping potions in contrast to the dreamless sleep potion. I've compared ingredients and I was curious if it was possible to swap anything with a relaxant to make the dreamless sleep potion less addictive."

Slughorn handed Harry a mug as he took a large gulp from his own. "Ah…a common debate," he said with a smile. "You're not the first to question the dreamless sleep potion, Harry, and you most likely won't be the last. The problem with the dreamless sleep potion is that everything is so dependent on everything else. One ingredient affects the next two, they affect the next four and so on and so on."

Harry raised the mug to his lips and pretended to take a sip before setting it back down. Once again the potion was urging him on. "Have you tried, Professor?" he asked curiously.

Slughorn took a long drink from his mug then filled it up again. "Of course, my boy," he said truthfully. "Every Potion's Master has tried. The market for a non-addictive dreamless sleep potion is unbelievable. The inventor of the potion would no doubt be able to retire and life comfortably the rest of their life." He took another deep draught from his mug then looked at Harry and smiled. "That's the problem with many of the complicated potions, my boy. They're so hard to alter."

"I see," Harry said thoughtfully. He felt the sudden urge to look at the bottle of mead and noticed that it was nearly empty. As he discretely pulled out his wand and silently cast the Refilling Charm on the bottle. "What variations have you tried, sir?"

Slughorn immediately dove into explaining attempt after attempt while drinking mug after mug of mead. Truthfully, Harry was amazed Slughorn hadn't passed out yet but he remained silent, dutifully taking notes whenever necessary. Felix Felicis was telling him to be patient and wait for the right moment. He had refilled the bottle two more times before Slughorn's words started to slur. Quietly, Harry closed his journal and put everything back in his bag, doing what he could not to disrupt Slughorn.

"Did you know I 'elped Damocles Belby with the beginnin' stages of the Wolfsbane Potion?" Professor Slughorn asked woozily. "Should've stayed 'n 'elped."

_Now._ "Well, we all make mistakes, sir," Harry said sympathetically. "We all have done things we regret." Slughorn nodded. "That's what makes us human. Unfortunately there are people in the world who like to use our mistakes against us. Voldemort is notorious for doing exactly that."

Slughorn flinched at the name. "Too right you are," he said and took another drink from his mug.

Harry sat back in his chair with a thoughtful look on his face. He felt an urge to continue on with the 'guilt card'. "Of course, if I were to make a mistake I would do everything I could to correct it," he said sincerely. "Wouldn't you, Professor?"

"Of course, my boy," Slughorn said quickly…well, as quickly as possible for someone as intoxicated as Slughorn. "We all must correct our mistakes."

"Would you really?" Harry asked as he rose to his feet. "Would you do what was necessary to correct a mistake made? Would you help countless people even if it meant revealing a painful secret?" Slughorn stared at Harry in confusion. "As a teacher and a member of the Wizarding Community, would you do everything you could to help rid the world of Voldemort?"

Slughorn flinched again but it wasn't as noticeable as before. "I'm just an old man, my boy," he said woozily. "Wha' can I do?"

Harry rested his hands on Slughorn's desk as leaned forward. Felix Felicis was urging him to be direct now, forceful even. After all, Slughorn wouldn't remember any of this in the morning. "You have information, Professor," Harry said seriously. "Information that can help _The Chosen One_ stand against Voldemort and his followers. Aren't you tired of hiding in fear? Don't you want to return to a normal life?"

Slughorn nodded shakily.

"Then help me, sir," Harry continued, the words just falling out of his mouth. He couldn't stop now even if he wanted to. "Help me and your troubles will go away. Give me the memory of that night you told Tom Marvolo Riddle about Horcurxes." A sharp pain erupted near his right temple but vanished before Harry could even wince. "Allow me to see that one little memory and your part in this war is fulfilled. By doing this you will mend the mistake that have caused so many people their lives, including the lives of Lily and James Potter. You remember my parents, don't you? You remember Lily. Help her son avenge her death."

Slughorn's shoulders slumped forward. "Lily," he whispered brokenly. "So funny…so brave…so full of life…"

"Help me put an end to it, sir," Harry said softly yet forcefully. "The fate of Lily's son is in your hands."

Slughorn let out a shaky breath as he pulled out his wand and touched the top if it to his temple. A long, sliver thread of memory began to appear forcing Harry to silently summoned a small, empty bottle. He uncorked it and handed the bottle over to Slughorn who lowered his wand to the bottle, allowing the extremely long memory to fill it. For a long moment, Slughorn stared at the swirling silver substance before he handed the bottle back to Harry.

"Just don't think too badly of me once you've seen it," Slughorn said regretfully.

Harry corked the bottle and cast an unbreakable charm on it. "I won't, sir," he said firmly as he pocketed the bottle. "After all, you're only human." Harry waited in silence as Slughorn put his head on his arms and instantly passed out. That was his cue. As quickly as possible, he grabbed his school bag and left. The moment he entered the hallway, Harry couldn't stop himself from running to the Gryffindor Tower. He had done it! He had dreaded it for so long, worried that he would fail…worried that he would disappoint Professor Dumbledore. Now, still under the influence of Felix Felicis, Harry had to wonder why he spent so much time worrying about it. With a few guilt enforced comments and a lot of alcohol, Slughorn had been extremely easy to convince.

Harry's confidence, however, slowly vanished as he approached the Gryffindor Tower. With every step, his worries returned along with his awareness of the reality of everything. He may have obtained the memory but there were still so many other tasks he needed to complete. Apparition was tomorrow as well as the D.A. meeting and he still needed to talk to Cho to work everything out. Truthfully, Harry didn't know what else to say to her. He had been honest, reiterating what he had told her months ago. He didn't have the time to be in a serious relationship with anyone. He also didn't have the time to figure out how to control his empathy but he wasn't about to mention that.

Shaking the overabundance of thoughts out of his head, Harry stopped in front of the Fat Lady portrait guarding the Gryffindor Tower and told her the password. He had barely taken one step into the Common Room before a hand grabbed his and pulled him towards the stairs. Harry was so shocked by the abrupt gesture that it took him a moment to realize that it was Hermione who was pulling him. This was extremely odd behavior, even for Hermione.

Not a word was said between them until Hermione pulled Harry into his empty dorm room and locked the door. "Did you get it?" she asked eagerly as she turned to face him.

Harry pulled out the bottle with the silvery memory swirling inside. "I got it," he said with a curious smile. "You realize you could have asked me that downstairs, right?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she pulled out an old newspaper clipping from her robes. "I was in the library just now and you won't believe what I found," she said excitedly. "Remember Eileen Prince?" Harry nodded as he set his schoolbag down by his bed before moving to his trunk to tuck the bottle of memory safely away. "Well, Eileen Prince was a pureblood witch who married a muggle…a muggle named Tobias Snape."

Harry froze as he slowly turned to look at Hermione in disbelief. It wasn't possible. This wasn't happening. _There has to be some plot against me. I know it. _"Do you mean to tell me that the Half-Blood Prince is actually Professor Snape?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders unhelpfully. "The Prophet only had one birth announcement," she said as she walked over to his bed and sat down. "It makes sense, Harry. Professor Snape was a Slytherin and we both know how important blood is to Slytherins. He probably relied on being 'half a Prince' to survive. Also, the book was left in his old classroom. With as much work that was put into those notations, no one would have left it behind."

Harry let out a long sigh as he sat down beside Hermione. The way Hermione described Snape sounded so familiar and it didn't take long for Harry to realize why. Professor Snape was 'half a Prince' just like Voldemort was 'half a Gaunt'. The similarities between the two wizards were rather alarming: half-bloods in the 'Pureblood House', intense knowledge of the Dark Arts, accomplished in Occlumency and Legilimency, along with being loners. The more Harry thought about it the more he didn't like where his train of thought was going. How well did he and everyone else actually know Professor Snape?

* * *


	19. Understanding and Forgiveness

Chapter 19

Understanding and Forgiveness

Remus had taken the discovery of the Half-Blood Prince rather well in Harry's opinion. He sat in silence for nearly five minutes before he began pacing the room and cursing himself for not realizing it sooner. Harry suspected that it had to do with Remus not recognizing Professor Snape's handwriting or something of that sort but he hadn't been the only one. Once that was over, Harry relayed what happened in Slughorn's office which left Remus in a slightly better mood.

Apparition lessons that morning had also gone better than Harry expected. He had finally pulled off Apparition while turning on the spot. Hermione had also managed to Apparate and had nearly tackled Harry in her excitement. This earned a reprimand from Professor McGonagall and waves of jealousy from Ron (who had been standing nearby) although it was difficult for Harry to determine if it was because Hermione had Apparated or because she had hugged him.

Ron's wavering friendship was becoming extremely irritating. What was so mind boggling was that if Ron was so jealous of Harry and Hermione's rumored relationship then why was he still with Lavender? It just didn't make any sense. How could Ron actually believe Lavender's gossip over his best friends? _Then again, not much of Ron's behavior has made sense this year. _

Not much of anything had made sense this year. Ron was acting strange, Cho was acting strange, Malfoy was opposing Snape, Sirius was off doing Merlin knew what, Dumbledore was absent for days at a time, and, for some strange reason, the entire female population at Hogwarts thought Harry was attractive. Six months ago Harry would have thought the majority of the changes would have been impossible. Six months ago Harry never would have believed that Ron would abandon his best friends for a girlfriend he clearly wasn't too fond of.

Of course Harry had been ready to hex Ron into oblivion six month ago but that wasn't the point. The point was that Harry wasn't sure he knew who Ron was anymore. The Ron he knew valued friendship and family over rumors and publicity. They had dealt with this matter years ago. Ron knew better than to be jealous of all the attention Harry was receiving…right?

Unfortunately, Harry wasn't so sure anymore.

The D.A. meeting that night was uncomfortable to say the least. Ron was avoiding Harry and Hermione at all costs and was even being openly affectionate with Lavender during the meeting. This had annoyed quite a few members who had no problem voicing their dislike of the inappropriate behavior. After the fifth person told Ron and Lavender to knock it off or get a room, Ron and Lavender left the meeting. That was the final nail in the coffin for Harry. The Ron who had been his best friend for over five years was gone. His best friend had turned into someone he wasn't sure he wanted to know anymore.

The rest of the meeting passed without any other interruptions. However, anything was fair game after the meeting. While everyone was leaving, Harry found himself cornered by the entire Council with suggestions to suspend Ron and Lavender from future meetings. Ginny, of course, had been the one to propose the idea but what surprised Harry was that Cho had been the one to second the motion. "If Ron and Lavender think what we're learning is a waste of time then they can learn how to survive this war on their own time," said Cho. "When they decide to grow up then perhaps we'll let them return on a trial basis."

Harry let out a sigh as he sat down on the chair that appeared out of thin air. He was trapped. Whatever answer he gave was bound to anger someone. "Do you all agree to this?" he asked as he looked up at them. The Council members glanced at each other before nodding. "What about giving them a warning first?" Harry offered. "If it happens again, they're out of the D.A and won't be allowed to return."

"I'll agree to that," Hannah said with a shrug. "We never actually said that disrupting the meetings would result in expulsion from the group because we never thought it would be an issue."

"But Ron should know better," Ginny countered. "These meetings are to help us all. Everyone knows that personal matters are to be left at the door."

Harry didn't miss the look Ginny gave Cho or how uncomfortable Cho suddenly looked. "That includes your problems with your brother, Ginny," he said casually. "We all have problems and sometimes it's rather difficult to forget about. I'm not excusing Ron's behavior. I just think doing something so drastic without any sort of warning is going to cause problems. I'll talk to Ron and Lavender. If they can't keep their hands off each other then they shouldn't bother coming back."

The majority of the Council agreed. Ginny seemed to be the only one protesting but Harry figured it had more to do that she was upset with Ron than anything. With nothing else to cover, the Council departed the Room of Requirement. Harry made a point to keep some distance between himself and Ginny until she had the opportunity to calm down. After all, everyone knew the Weasley temper was a force to be reckoned with.

As everyone went their own way towards their houses, Harry felt a hand rest on his left arm and turned to see Cho trying to give him a reassuring smile. To say the gesture was a surprise would be an understatement. Harry tried to return the smile but had a feeling he wasn't successful by the downcast look appearing on Cho's face. It gave Harry hope. Perhaps their friendship was salvageable after all.

Entering the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry's hopefulness died at the sight of Ron and Lavender snogging near the fireplace. Once again it looked like they were trying to eat each other. _Don't they ever give it a rest?_ Inhaling deeply, Harry gathered whatever courage he had and walked over to them. Waves of irritation, desperation and jealousy washed over Harry, intensifying with every step. That surprised Harry. Ron and Lavender were feeling everything they shouldn't be while kissing someone.

Harry cleared his throat loudly, causing Ron and Lavender to stop their snog-fest and turn to him with bored looks on their faces. "I just want you two to know that several people have complained about your behavior tonight so this is your only warning," said Harry sternly. "The D.A. is for those who want to practice their skills in hope to survive the war. If you two feel that is a waste of time then don't come back. If you cause another distraction like you did tonight then you will be asked to leave and banned from future meetings."

Both Ron and Lavender stared at Harry completely flabbergasted, their mouths opening and closing without words escaping. Harry had never spoken to any Gryffindor like he was now. There was no anger in his voice, just disappointment mixed with a strictness that normally appeared when a teacher was conversing with a student.

Harry didn't wait for them to come up with a reply before turning and walking to the staircase. There was no need to. Ron and Lavender needed to realize that their actions had consequences. They needed to choose what was more important. Harry couldn't afford to play favorites anymore. He had protected Ron from losing his position on the Quidditch team and nearly lost the rest of the team in the process. He wasn't going to let the D.A. break apart because two people couldn't think of anyone but themselves.

Entering his dorm room, Harry tried to shake his train of thought out of his head and concentrate on something…anything else. He really didn't like where this was taking him. He didn't like that the majority of the complications this year had to do with Ron. Why couldn't Ron see that others were hurting?

_SLAM!_

Harry quickly turned around to see an irate Ron glowering at him, having just slammed the door. Maybe Ron had taken the warning worse than Harry thought.

"I can't believe you would do that to me—to us," Ron hissed angrily as he approached until they were standing nose to nose (well, as close to nose to nose as they could be). "We're your friends! Did Ginny put you up to this?" His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "She did, didn't she?"

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. He just received all the proof he needed that Ron thought of no one but himself. "Actually, _the Council_ wanted you two out of the D.A.," Harry said firmly. "They are working hard to learn what they can to make sure everyone benefits from the D.A. Remember the D.A., Ron? The group that _you_ and Hermione coerced me into being a part of last year?" Stepping back, Harry took a good look at Ron before shaking his head. "I don't even know who you are anymore," he said in amazement. "The Ron I knew stood by his friends and his family. He never would have abandoned us for a gossiper like Lavender."

Ron inhaled sharply. "At least she doesn't lie to me," he shot back. "When were you and Hermione going to tell me you were snogging behind my back?"

Harry let out an incredulous laugh as he flicked his wrist and grabbed hold of his wand. Without saying a word, he waved his wand and silently cast a few privacy charms so no one could overhear their conversation. "We're doing nothing of the sort!" he said as he re-holstered his wand. "Hermione and I are just friends. She's been there to help me because my best friend decided to believe rumors instead of asking for the truth."

Ron stared at Harry suspiciously and enfolded his arms across his chest. "You're just friends?" he asked.

Harry raised his arms in frustration before walking over to the window and staring out into the darkness. "If you don't believe me then there is nothing else to say," he said irritably. "I'm sick and tired of waiting for you to wake up and realize that you are destroying something that has taken five years to build! I used to trust you with my life! Now, I can't say the same." Their eyes met for a split second before Ron looked away. "You weren't there when Hermione, Remus and I worked on a way to obtain the memory from Slughorn. You weren't there when I succeeded. You weren't there when Cho threw herself on me then couldn't understand why I refused to attempt anything other than friendship with her."

"Harry, I—"

"—I don't want to hear it!" Harry interrupted as he quickly turned around and faced Ron. "Nothing you say can excuse the way you've treated Hermione and me! Weeks ago you couldn't get rid of Lavender fast enough but the moment a few rumors begin you're back snogging her and ignoring us again! Make up your mind! If you want to be with her then be with her but don't expect us to wait around for you. Hermione has her own life to live and I have a war to survive."

Ron's eyes widened in shock as he moved to the nearest bed and sat down. "So you're expecting me to choose," he concluded.

Harry let out a snort. How could Ron be so thick? "I would never dream of making you do that," he said sarcastically. "I'm simply telling you that we won't wait around for you. Hermione needs someone who'll treat her better and I need someone who'll stand by my side when I'll need them. Obviously, you're not that person—"

Ron was instantly on his feet, staring at Harry in horror. "I can't believe you're going to push aside our friendship like it was nothing—"

"—you already did, Ron," Harry said calmly. "You tossed us aside the moment you and Lavender got together and then again when the rumors started."

"BECAUSE I WAS AFRAID, ALL RIGHT!" Ron bellowed.

Harry stared at Ron in confusion. That was probably the last thing he had been expecting to hear. "Afraid of what?" asked Harry.

Ron ran his had over his face as he sat back down. "I was afraid you two didn't need me anymore," he said quietly, his gaze falling to the floor. "I was afraid of being left behind—"

"—like you did to us?" Harry interrupted dryly as he walked over to his own bed and sat down. His frustration with the entire situation was starting to make his head ache. "All of this could have been avoided if you talked to us. Instead, you trusted Lavender (who has never hidden her dislike of Hermione) over your two best friends. That's something I can't forget. Why do you think Lavender started those rumors in the first place? She was jealous you were spending more time with us! She was afraid she would lose you to Hermione!"

Ron stared at Harry completely dumbfounded. "But…Hermione and I are…just friends," he protested weakly.

Harry let out an annoyed sigh as he rubbed his forehead. _If we were going any slower we would be going backwards._ "People see what they want to see, Ron," he said tiredly. "People think I'm the Chosen One who's going to save them all from Voldemort. They see the-boy-who-lived, their savior. They don't see me." Harry cast one more glance at Ron before he lied down on his bed and closed his eyes. "Before this year, I thought you were one of the few that knew better than to believe what people said about me. I guess I was wrong."

"Harry—"

Harry turned on his side so his back was facing Ron. There was nothing else to say. Ron could either change his ways or realize that their friendship was on the verge of being destroyed. Even though it sounded horrible, Harry couldn't bring himself to feel bad at the possibility of losing his best friend. He just wanted the entire mess to be over with.

* * *

The following morning would be one etched into permanent memory for the majority of the Gryffindor House. It had been the morning that Ron had ended his relationship with Lavender and was jinxed beyond recognition because of it. Of course, that was after everyone's ears were ringing as a result of the angry screams from Lavender. Furniture had been destroyed and several people were taken to the Hospital Wing from being caught in the cross fire but in the end, everyone believed that Lavender Brown was completely out of her mind. 

After everything had been repaired and healed, Ron managed to corner Harry and Hermione in the library. Harry remained silent as Ron tried to apologize for his behavior, insisting that he never wanted to hurt his best friends. The apology had gone on for nearly thirty minutes before Hermione told him to stop. Ron had clearly taken everything Harry said the night before to heart and felt it was necessary to reiterate what a git he had been in every way possible. Desperation and remorse poured off him in strong waves but Harry and Hermione weren't about to forgive and forget…yet.

Ron certainly had his work cut out for him.

The rest of February flew by with very little to complain about. Cho had approached Harry and apologized for her behavior, asking if it were to be possible for them to remain friends. Harry had agreed to try to mend their friendship even though he knew there would always be some tension between them, no matter how small. He still shuddered at the memory of the kiss he shared with her and what it did to him.

Apparition lessons were becoming more bearable with more people successfully Apparating and more than that managing to splinch themselves. Ron still hadn't managed to Apparate yet which frustrated him but he kept it to himself for the most part. He did have a tendency of calling Wilkie Twycross quite a few names in response to the annoying three Ds along with the majority of the sixth years. It was amazing how many insults people could come up with that began with the letter 'D'.

The arrival of March brought Ron's seventeenth birthday. There was still tension between Harry and Ron but they had settled into a temporary acceptance. Harry accepted that Ron was sincerely trying to repair their friendship and Ron accepted that their friendship may never be what it had been in the past. Quidditch practice wasn't a dreaded two hours anymore even though there was still some tension between Ron and Ginny. Apparently, Ron's new attitude was only directed towards Harry and Hermione.

Harry was up early and out of the dorm on the morning of the first like he was every Saturday morning. He had timed it perfectly so he could receive the weekly update on Sirius from Remus and hurry back to the Tower before Ron woke to wish him a happy birthday. The news was the same as last time. Sirius was fine and the mission was progressing. After so many weeks of the same information, Harry couldn't help feeling slightly disappointed. He missed Sirius and had hoped to hear that his godfather was on his way home.

It was still extremely quiet when Harry returned to the Gryffindor Tower. Students were slowly filtering down from their dorms, still half-asleep. He passed Dean and Seamus on his way up to his dorm room followed by Neville who looked like he had an extremely long night. Entering the dorm room, Harry moved directly towards Ron's bed and pulled the hangings open. Ron had his face buried in his pillow and his legs pulled up to allow the small pile of presents that were at the foot of his bed.

"Come on, Ron," Harry said cheerfully as he moved over to his trunk, pulled out a present and tossed it onto Ron's bed. "Time to get up! It's your birthday!"

Ron let out a groan and buried his face deeper into his pillow. "Too early," he said tiredly.

Harry shrugged his shoulders as he turned to leave. "I'll be downstairs then until Hermione comes down," he said nonchalantly. "We'll meet you in the Great Hall."

Ron let out another groan as pulled himself out of his pillow and slowly sat up. "All right, all right," he said as he rubbed the remaining tiredness out of his eyes. "I'm up. See?" He covered his mouth to block a wide yawn before digging into his presents. Harry's present was first which was a new pair of Quidditch Keeper's gloves that Ron desperately needed. Hermione's present was next – a broom repair kit, followed by a heavy gold watch with odd symbols around the edge and tiny moving stars instead of hands from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. He received a wand holster from Bill and Fleur, a pair of dragon skin boots from Charlie and a book on possible jobs in the Ministry from Percy (which was immediately tossed aside).

The final present was a wrapped rectangular box which Harry figured was from the twins. As Ron read the small card, Harry moved back to his school trunk and pulled out his Transfiguration homework they had planned to tackle before Apparition lessons. With Hogsmeade visits canceled until further notice, there was really nothing to do other than homework and Quidditch. Hermione had protested to Quidditch so they were stuck with schoolwork.

"Want one?" Ron asked in a muffled voice.

Harry looked up to see Ron offering a Chocolate Cauldron while he happily ate his own. "Er—no thanks," he said quickly. He hadn't touched a Chocolate Cauldron since Romilda Vane had tried to give him a box that was spiked with love potion. "Fred and George gave you chocolate? That's not like them…well, unless they contain some sort of prank."

Ron shook his head and he swallowed the large amount of chocolate in his mouth before eating another one. "It's not from them," he said as he slipped out of bed and started changing clothes. "It's from a Gryffindor girl just wanting to wish me a Happy Birthday. She even said I should share them with my friends."

Harry stared at Ron with a raised eyebrow. "You're eating chocolate 'some girl' gave you?" he asked slowly. "Was there a name on the card?"

Ron nodded as he tossed a third Chocolate Cauldron in his mouth. "She's the girl that fancies you," he said offhandedly. "The one with the long black hair…"

Harry didn't like the sound of this one bit. "Romilda Vane?" he asked nervously. "You're eating Chocolate Cauldrons from Romilda Vane?" Ron didn't answer. Harry quickly reached out and was alarmed to sense absolutely nothing except for a single wave of something he couldn't describe. It was like a mixture of happiness, pleasure and contentment mixed up into one powerful wave. It wasn't natural. "Ron?" Harry asked again. "Ron, say something."

Ron slowly turned to face Harry with an unfocused look on his face but still said nothing. It was almost like Ron wasn't completely there, like something had taken a hold of him. _Almost like the Imperious Curse._ Taking a cautious step forward, Harry reached for the box of Chocolate Cauldrons only to have Ron quickly snatch them away and hold them protectively to his chest. "You can't have them!" Ron exclaimed frantically. "Romilda gave them to me!"

Harry groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. _Great._ _Just great._ "I'm not going to eat them, Ron," he said tensely. "I just want to look at them, all right?" Ron stared at Harry suspiciously for a long moment before he slowly handed the box over. With a flick of his wrist, Harry had his wand in hand and waved it over the box while nonverbally casting Scarpin's Revelaspell. He wasn't surprised to see that they were indeed spiked with love potion just like the ones Romilda Vane had tried to give him months ago. _Or perhaps the same ones._

"Give them back!" Ron snarled as he snatched the box from Harry. "You've had them long enough!"

Harry raised his hands in surrender, his mind frantically thinking of some way to fix this before Ron made a fool out of himself. "Ron, I think we should go see Madam Pomfrey," he said cautiously. "Just to make sure everything's all right. You want to be completely healthy when you see Romilda, don't you?"

Unfortunately only one word registered in Ron's mind. "Romilda," Ron said dreamily then looked positively depressed as he sat down on his bed, clutching the box of chocolates to his chest. "I don't know what to do. I…I think…I love her but she doesn't know I even exist."

Harry bit back the urge to point out the obvious. He had a feeling that Romilda Vane was simply using Ron to get to him. Harry had never suspected that Romilda was _that_ desperate but evidently he was wrong. _Focus on the matter at hand. Help Ron now, hex Romilda later._ "Ron, how can you possibly love her?" he asked. "What do you know about her?"

Ron jumped to his feet. "How dare you question my love for her!" he shouted angrily. "You were the same way with Lavender!"

_Okay, so much for trying to bring some logic to the situation._ "I'm not questioning your—er—love, Ron," Harry insisted, his mind working quickly to think of a new tactic. _Just your sanity._ When nothing came to mind, Harry knew he would have to play along with the insane notion that Ron actually loved someone he didn't even know. "I was just curious. I don't know Romilda and you're my best friend so naturally I would want to know more about the new girl in your life."

Ron stared at Harry suspiciously for a long moment. "I don't believe you," he said at last. "You want her for yourself, don't you? Well you can't have her!"

Harry forced himself not to cringe at the comment. He wanted absolutely nothing to do with Romilda Vane but he wasn't about to let Ron know that in fear of Ron's retaliation in defense of Romilda's honor…fear at what he may have to do to defend himself. "I don't want Romilda, Ron," Harry said as patiently as he possibly could. "She's all yours. Now, let's go to Madam Pomfrey and then we can find you're girlfriend, all right?"

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door before it opened and Hermione poked her head in. "Happy Birthday, Ron!" she said cheerfully as she pushed the door open and stepped into the room. "Come on you two, what's taking so long? I thought you would have been downstairs ages ago."

Ron let out a snort. "Harry thinks he's too good for the love of my life," he said angrily.

"I never said that!" Harry shot back. "I said I wasn't interested in her. You were upset when you thought I would take her from you and now you're upset that I don't want to take her from you. Would you make up your bloody mind?"

Ron stalked up to Harry and glared down at him. "You're just jealous that she wants me and not 'The Chosen One'," he snarled.

"RON!" Hermione scolded. "I can't believe you said that! And who are you talking about?"

"Romilda Vane," Harry answered through his teeth while trying to bury the urge to punch Ron in the face. "Apparently, Ron has come to the realization that he's in love with her after eating some of the Chocolate Cauldrons she had given him for his birthday."

"Oh," Hermione said thoughtfully before her eyes widened. "OH! Harry, move out of the way." Harry complied as he looked over his shoulder to see her pulling her wand out. "Ron, I'm really, really sorry about this but it's for your own good." She pointed her wand at Ron and with a flash of red light, Ron collapsed to the ground, unconscious. "I swear I'm going to hex Romilda for this."

"Get in line," Harry said as he knelt down and checked Ron's pulse to find it calm and steady. "We should really take him to Madam Pomfrey to get the antidote. I swear I'm going to have a long talk with Fred and George about this. These love potions are exactly like the Imperious Curse!"

Hermione knelt down beside Harry and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Harry, please calm down," she said. "We'll deal with Romilda and the twins later, all right?"

Harry nodded before closing his eyes and mentally calling out for Fawkes. They needed to get Ron to the hospital wing quickly and discreetly. When there was no answer, Harry reached out to the faint presence of Hogwarts and was instantly surrounded by soothing waves of magic, calming him better than any words ever could. His body instantly relaxed as his mind cleared of worries. Feeling his connection with the castle intensify, Harry tried to mentally relay what he needed.

A gasp from Hermione pulled Harry out of his thoughts as he opened his eyes to see a door appearing where solid wall had been. _Thank you, my friend._ Waves of acceptance brushed against him before the powerful presence pulled back. The lack of Hogwarts' calming support made Harry feel rather empty, like he was missing a piece of himself. Pushing the feeling out of his mind, Harry quickly turned to Hermione, who was still staring at the newly created door in alarm. "Hermione, find Professor McGonagall and meet us in the Hospital Wing," he said as he picked up the box of Chocolate Cauldrons and rose to his feet.

As Hermione rose to her feet, Harry waved his wand over Ron's body. _Mobilicorpus._ Ron's body slowly rose in the air, allowing Harry to direct it towards the door with his wand. As they drew near, the door opened on its own accord, allowing Harry to see the familiar white walls of the hospital wing. Harry spared one last glance at Hermione before he led Ron through the doorway, the door closing behind him and vanishing to leave only solid wall.

Now that he was in the hospital wing, Harry's Healer training took over. He quickly levitated Ron's body to the nearest bed and called out for Madam Pomfrey while he began running through the steps of preparing a patient for examination. He was suddenly glad that he had been having lessons with Madam Pomfrey since September. He didn't think he would be able to handle jut standing around and waiting anymore. Doing something took his mind off of worrying.

"Mr. Potter!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed as she hurried towards him. "What happened?"

Harry turned to Madam Pomfrey, forcing himself to remain calm. "Ron's swallowed a love potion," he said. "He was completely irrational so Hermione stunned him. We didn't know what else to do." Harry handed over the box of Chocolate Cauldrons and waited as Madam Pomfrey opened the box and pulled one out. A deafening silence fell between them as Madam Pomfrey stared at the piece of chocolate.

Finally, Madam Pomfrey looked at Harry and nodded. "Very well," she said in a professional tone. "Let's get to work, Mr. Potter."

For the next ten minutes, Harry followed instruction after instruction as they extracted the potion from the chocolate and identified what particular love potion it was. They were able to confirm that the potion was indeed out of date by at least two months. Remus, Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore arrived with Hermione shortly after Harry and Madam Pomfrey started creating the proper antidote. Thankfully, they waited until the antidote was finished and Harry had administered it to Ron before asking their questions. Hermione had already an overview so Harry just had to give a few details while Madam Pomfrey revived Ron.

Ron awoke with a groan. Everyone waited as Ron's eyes slowly focused and he took everything in. As expected, Ron took one look around before pulling his pillow out from underneath his head and covered his face with it. Of course Madam Pomfrey wouldn't have any of that and quickly pried the pillow away to reveal Ron's red face.

"Back to normal, I take it," Harry said with a grin as he sat down at the foot of the bed. "No more desires to take on the world in honor of Romilda Vane?"

Ron groaned in embarrassment as he buried his face in his hands. "Can we just pretend it never happened?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Weasley," Professor McGonagall said sternly. "A student has given you a banned substance. I will be speaking to Miss Vane and her parents will be contacted. I trust you still have the card that came with your gift?"

Ron nodded gloomily as he sat up. "It's on my bed," he said then looked directly at Harry. "I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean any of it."

"Good," Harry said with a nod, "because if you did then we would have a lot of problems."

* * *

By the time Apparition lessons arrived, the entire school knew that Ron had been given a love potion by Romilda Vane. Ron suddenly found himself surrounded by students who wanted to know everything about love potions. They wanted to know what it felt like, what he did while under its influence and how he broke free of its hold. Ron was surprisingly truthful about everything. Quite a few people winced at hearing that Ron had been willing to take on his best friend for someone he didn't even know. 

Romilda Vane received two weeks of detention with Filch and had to write a formal apology to Ron. By the time Fred and George arrived that afternoon to hand over Ron's birthday present, no one was happy with them. Fortunately it didn't take long to convince Fred and George to remove love potions from their product list. In fact, all it took was one little threat from Harry and the twins agreed to anything he said. With as popular as Harry was at the moment, his endorsement was as good as gold but anything said against a certain company could push the company into bankruptcy.

Another significant change was that the tension between Ron and Ginny seemed to vanish, making Quidditch practice flow much smoother. The team was frantically preparing for their game against Hufflepuff. It actually was a great relief for Harry to be able to focus on nothing other than Quidditch. For one week, Harry didn't find himself worrying about Voldemort, the war, the Ministry, repairing friendships, avoiding admirers, and finishing difficult assignments. The entire Quidditch team was—for once in a long time—working as a team. Plays were being devised to include not only the Chasers but also the Beaters and Keeper. To an outsider, the plays looked like absolute chaos and before they knew it, one of the Chasers had scored.

When the morning of the game arrived, the excitement was so thick that you could taste it. The Gryffindor team left for the pitch as soon as possible to avoid all of the commotion in the Great Hall. After all, Ron was already nervous enough for the entire team. This time, however, everyone helped in distracting him until it was time to step out on the field. Ron's strategy skills had been a large contributor to the majority of the new plays created, making him an essential part of the team.

The noise of the crowd was deafening even from the changing room. In the stadium, it made thinking impossible. It was a good thing they had worked out hand signals for certain plays because Harry doubted they would be able to hear each other as it was. There was very little wind and the patchy clouds did very little to block the bright sunlight.

"Tricky conditions," McLaggen said quietly to Harry. "It could cause problems with some of the plays."

Harry nodded. McLaggen had a point. "I agree," he said then turned to Coot and Peakes. "You two fly out of the sun whenever you can. They won't be able to see you coming."

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Coot and Peakes said with a salute and a grin.

Harry refrained from rolling his eyes as the team took their positions, McLaggen and Sloper standing off to the side as Gryffindor's reserve players. After shaking hands with the Hufflepuff Captain, Harry waited for a split second until Madam Hooch blew her whistle, signaling the start of the game. The Gryffindor team immediately took off and flew to their positions, Harry rising higher than the rest of his teammates. The Bludgers and Snitch were released into the air followed by the Quaffle. The Gryffindor Chasers immediately dived towards it and _Mission: Ordered Chaos_ had begun.

It was extremely difficult for Harry to focus completely on the Snitch while the rest of field was so action packed. The Hufflepuff Beaters had apparently decided to hit the Bludgers towards people they were guaranteed to hit, namely Harry and Ron. The Gryffindor Chasers and Beaters were constantly moving, making it difficult for any of them to be hit without risking the Hufflepuff players. This tactic allowed Gryffindor to score five goals quickly before Hufflepuff even had the chance to score once.

In addition to the commotion on the field, there was the entertaining commentary from Luna Lovegood. She seemed more interested in talking about anything _but _Quidditch. She talked about her opinions on individual players, particularly Harry and Ginny along with the possible shapes of the clouds. It was extremely difficult to keep a straight face at some of the comments but the oncoming Bludger quickly shoved any thought of laughing out of Harry's mind as he once again swerved to avoid being hit.

The streams of sunlight proved to be more of a challenge for everyone on both teams. Players were periodically blinded by sunlight, causing them to nearly fly into each other. There was absolutely no sign of the Snitch which was rather infuriating. Gryffindor was already in the lead by seventy points. If he didn't catch the Snitch soon, this game was going to turn dirty. Anger and frustration were quickly growing in every member of the Hufflepuff team. It wouldn't be long until…

"RON!"

Harry quickly turned around to see Ron falling towards the ground. Without a second thought, Harry took off, praying he was fast enough…hoping that he wouldn't be too late. Time seemed to slow as Harry pushed his Firebolt to go faster and faster. All noise seemed to have vanished but Harry didn't care. As he drew closer, Harry could have sworn that Ron's decent slowed a bit but was too focused on breaking Ron's fall to care. He was just above Ron when he sharply dived, wrapped an arm around his friend and pulled up just before crashing into the ground.

Silence remained as Harry carefully landed and lowered Ron to the ground. His training immediately took over as he checked Ron for injuries, not even noticing the crowd that was surrounding him. Closing his eyes, Harry rested his hands on Ron's chest and reached out with his senses and his magic to find the source of Ron's injuries. There was a large amount of pain and swelling surrounding Ron's head along with a few minor injuries along his forearms.

"Harry?" Remus' concerned voice asked, breaking Harry's concentration.

Opening his eyes, Harry finally glanced around to see the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff team surrounding them along with the majority of the teaching staff. "Head injury to the back of the head," he said quietly. "He needs medical attention immediately."

Remus nodded as he rested a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I'll take care of it," he said as he pulled out his wand, conjured a stretcher and levitated Ron onto it. "He'll be fine, Harry. I promise."

Harry nodded as he rose to his feet, watching as Remus quickly left with Ron floating in front of him. He let out a calming breath before turning to Madam Hooch. "May we have a timeout?" he asked evenly. She nodded and the two teens separated. Glancing at each member of the Gryffindor team, Harry knew he needed to think of something to get their minds off of what just happened. Only one thing came to mind. "Let's win this one for Ron." He turned to McLaggen who was looking extremely eager. "Play your position, McLaggen, and let the rest of us play ours."

McLaggen scowled slightly before nodding slightly. Waves of frustration poured off of him as he turned and walked over to the goal posts. Harry let out an annoyed groan as he turned to the rest of the team and nodded for them to take their positions. After signaling to Madam Hooch that they were ready to continue, Harry mounted his broom and took off, flying towards McLaggen. He really didn't want to deal with McLaggen's ego at the moment but he couldn't risk McLaggen doing something incredibly stupid.

"Cormac," Harry said firmly, earning a glare from the Gryffindor seventh year. "Look, just be careful. Avoid the Beaters and Bludgers at all costs. We can't afford to lose anyone else."

McLaggen stared at Harry for a long moment before nodding. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the game resumed. The entire atmosphere had changed. Everyone seemed to be playing with more caution, especially the Beaters. This allowed Harry to concentrate more on finding the Snitch than where the Bludgers were. He slowly circled the pitch, keeping his eyes and ears open for any sign of gold or any high pitched sound of its rapidly flapping wings. _Come on, where are you?_

Ginny scored another goal for Gryffindor followed by McLaggen making a one handed save. That was all Harry saw before he noticed a flash of gold by the teacher's box and took off without another thought. He could hear nothing other than the wind howling past him. Leaning forward, Harry urged his broom to go even faster. He could now see the wings of the small golden ball rapidly fluttering. He was nearly there, only a second away.

Which was enough time for the Snitch twitched to the left before taking off towards the Hufflepuff goal posts. Harry followed suit, pushing his broom to go even faster. He was gaining on it. He was nearly close enough to reach out when the Snitch shot upwards forcing Harry to quickly pull up. The game continued, the Snitch constantly jerking out of Harry's grasp the moment he was about to reach for it. It felt like a game of cat and mouse with the Snitch a split second ahead of him. Lowering his body more so he was practically lying on the broom, Harry urged his broom to go just a little faster. He needed the extra speed.

And it came. Harry shot up like a rocket, nearly flying past the Snitch before he reached out and grabbed it. Straightening himself out, Harry held up the Snitch and was immediately aware of the deafening cheers from the crowd. He looked towards the teacher's box and saw that the score was 300 to 20, Gryffindor. They had a commanding lead in first place for the Quidditch Cup. Surrounded by his team, Harry couldn't help in sharing their excitement. They had done what they set out to do.

Sometimes the simplest accomplishments could bring the biggest gratification.

* * *


	20. Memories Forgotten

_Harry's lesson is strongly based from 'Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince' which is not mine._

Chapter 20

Memories Forgotten

It was Monday morning before Ron was released from Madam Pomfrey's protective grasp, completely recovered from the severe concussion he received from the Bludger striking his head. All in all, Ron was extremely lucky. If the Bludger had struck a fraction of an inch to the left, Ron would probably be in a coma right now. With that in mind, no one protested to Madam Pomfrey's order of bed rest, much to Ron's annoyance. It was extremely hard make a case when nobody would back you up.

Entering the Great Hall, Harry, Ron and Hermione took their normal spot at the Gryffindor table. It was still early, giving Ron plenty of time to eat three helpings of food like it was his last meal. Harry and Hermione bit back laughs as they ate their own breakfast. Some things would never change and Ron's table etiquette was one of those things. It was actually refreshing, unless you were actually watching him.

"Hello Harry, Hermione, Ron," said the dreamy voice of Luna Lovegood. Harry and Hermione nodded to her. Ron was still too focused on his breakfast to notice. Luna pulled a grubby scroll of parchment and handed it over to Harry "I was told to give you this."

Harry immediately recognized that this was notice of his next lesson with Professor Dumbledore and quickly pocketed the roll of parchment. "Thanks Luna," he said sincerely. "Will you be giving the commentary for the next match?"

Luna smiled vaguely at him. "Oh, I don't think so," she said. "Everyone says I was dreadful. It's not their fault, though. They were all confunded by Gulping Plimpies." Luna reached into her bag and pulled out what appeared to be a large green onion. "That is why I've been telling people they need one of these but they won't listen."

Harry and Hermione eyed the strange object skeptically. "What is it?" asked Hermione.

"It's a Gurdyroot," Luna said as she handed it over to Hermione. "You can take this one. I've got a few of them in my trunk."

Hermione carefully set the Gurdyroot down on the table and discretely pushed it towards Ron. "Thanks Luna," she said as politely as she could. Luna smiled and walked back to the Ravenclaw table. The moment Luna's back was turned Hermione quickly pulled out her wand and banished the Gurdyroot. "Gulping Plimpies," she said with a snort. "There is no such thing."

Harry smiled as he took a sip from his goblet. That was another thing that would never change. Hermione would always rely on logic to explain everything. "Hermione, there's an entire world out there that claims magic doesn't exist," Harry said nonchalantly. "What does that say about us?"

"That's completely different, Harry," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"Is it?" Harry countered curiously. "If someone had told you they were a witch or wizard before you received your Hogwarts letter, would you have believed them?" Hermione was silent. "I'm not saying Gulping Plimpies do exist but if Luna believes in them who are we to question her?"

Ron and Hermione stared at Harry in a stunned silence before Ron stuffed a piece of bacon in his mouth. "Y'know, he has a poin' 'Mione," he said, spitting out bits of bacon in the process.

"Honestly Ron!" Hermione scolded in disgust as she pushed her plate away. "Some of us are trying to eat!"

"Good luck with that," Ginny said sarcastically as she sat down next to Harry. "Mum's been trying to improve his manners for years." She instantly started putting food on her plate with a little more force that what was necessary. "Personally, I think it's a 'male thing'. None of them bother to think before they do anything."

Every male sitting nearby stopped what they were doing and stare at Ginny. From the waves of anger and frustration rolling off her, Harry figured she really wasn't paying attention to who was around her. "It seems that it's not only a 'male thing'," Harry commented dryly. "Perhaps it's a human trait."

Hermione shot Harry a glare before softening her gaze at Ginny. "What happened with Dean?" she asked compassionately.

"Nothing," Ginny said shortly as she stabbed her bacon with her fork. "Everything's just perfect! Dean's just a jealous prat!" Harry and Hermione shared a concerned look, neither wanting to interrupt Ginny's rant. "Just because I was talking about how grateful I was that Harry saved Ron, Dean thinks that I want him to be more like Harry. He claimed I'm trying to change him into someone else because I can't have the real thing."

"Where is he?" Ron growled as he looked around. "Stupid git. When I'm finished with him—"

"—Ron, no!" Hermione scolded. "This is between Ginny and Dean. Getting involved is only going to complicate everything for them." She turned to Harry and gave him an urgent look. "Don't you agree, Harry?"

Harry cast Hermione a bewildered look. "What are you talking about?" he asked seriously. "I'm with Ron on this. Unless Ginny wants to handle it on her own, I fully support jinxing Dean until he's unrecognizable." Harry looked directly at Ginny who was trying to hide a smile. "So what to you say, Ginny? Care for your brothers to teach Dean a lesson?"

Ginny's smile faded slightly at the mention of 'brothers' but she quickly recovered. "I appreciate the thought, Harry," she said with a soft smile. "I really do but I can handle Dean. If he still acts like a prat after I'm through with him then I give the two of you full access to do whatever you want." Without another word, Ginny stood, grabbed a muffin and left. She appeared to be in a slightly better mood but there was just something in the way she carried herself proving that she was still upset.

Dean kept a fair distance from Harry and Ron throughout the day. In the few moments that he had managed to get close enough to sense Dean's emotions; Harry had been shocked at the waves of regret and despair. He had been expecting anger and jealousy. He had been expecting resentment. This wasn't a matter of a jealous boyfriend. This was a reluctant acceptance of the reality of the situation. Dean wasn't punishing Ginny because of her close relationship with Harry. He was letting her go because he believed she would be happier with someone else.

Unfortunately, Harry wasn't able to speak to Dean about his hypothesis due to his lesson with Professor Dumbledore at eight o'clock. He had barely managed to complete his Herbology essay before running up to his dorm room, grabbing the bottle containing Slughorn's memory from his trunk and hurrying off to Dumbledore's office. Harry knew the way along with all of the shortcuts in order to give the gargoyle the password, hurry up the stairs and knock just as the clock inside Dumbledore's office chimed eight.

"Enter," Professor Dumbledore called out.

Harry pushed open the door and came face to face with a suspicious Professor Trelawney. Waves of resentment and fear poured off her so strongly that Harry needed to step back. He didn't know why Professor Trelawney was feeling what she was nor did he care. He just wanted it to stop.

"I see," Professor Trelawney said dramatically as she pointed at Harry, staring at him through her magnifying spectacles. "So, you call upon students to throw me out of your office, Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore let out a weary sigh. "My dear Sybill," he said as he rose to his feet. "I certainly am not throwing you out of my office but Harry does have an appointment with me. You have given me your opinions and I will take them under advisement. Now, would you please allow Harry to enter?"

Professor Trelawney moved out of the way and watched through narrowed eyes as Harry walked past her towards Dumbledore's desk. "Very well," she said at last. I see that my pleas shall go unanswered. I shall warn you, if you continue to employ the usurping nag, I shall find a school where my talents will be more of use." Tossing the end of one of her shawls over her shoulder, Trelawney let the office, slamming the door behind her.

Professor Dumbledore shook his head slowly as he sat back down. "Please take a seat, Harry," he said tiredly. "I must say I am grateful you arrived on time. I fear if I were required to listen any more I would have to do something I most likely should regret."

Sitting down in his usual seat in front of Dumbledore's desk, it took Harry a moment to figure out Professor Dumbledore had made a joke. That had certainly been the last thing he had been expecting with as tried as Professor Dumbledore appeared to be. "She's fearful of losing her job, sir," Harry said slowly.

Dumbledore nodded, a ghost of a smile appearing on his face. "Yes, Sybill is a little resentful for some changes in the staff," he said. "She currently shares the Divination position with Firenze. After you found Firenze in the forest last year, it was decided that it was too dangerous for him to return. He has been in the castle ever since. Sybill Trelawney resents his presence and has been threatening to leave but both of us know that just is not a possibility. She is completely unaware of the danger she would be in outside the castle since she has no memory of the prophecy she made concerning you and Voldemort."

_A prophecy that has caused me nothing but pain._

Professor Dumbledore let out a long breath. "Onto the reason you are here," he said with a smile. "Have you managed to complete the task I assigned you?"

"Yes sir," Harry said as he pulled the glass bottle contained the swirling silver memory out of his pocket and placed it next to the two other bottles full of swirling silver by Dumbledore's Pensieve. "At least Professor Slughorn claimed that it was the memory you asked about."

Dumbledore smiled proudly. "Then we shall find out when the time arrives," he said. "I think we will view that memory last for it will put all of the pieces together. I am sure you remember where we left off, Harry. Tom had just killed his father and grandparents, framing his Uncle for the crime. We will now be diving into greater guesswork. These two memories take place after Tom left Hogwarts. Upon graduation, everyone expected great things from Tom Riddle. He had been a Prefect, Head Boy and winner of the Award for Special Services to the School. Many believed that he would join the Ministry of Magic. Voldemort, however, refused and the next thing the staff knew, the bright young boy was working at Borgin and Burkes."

Now that was a surprise although it actually made sense if you thought about it. Harry knew first hand what types of objects were sold at Borgin and Burkes. How could he forget his first attempt with floo powder when he was twelve? The store had contained many cursed and dark items that no one in their right mind should own. Perhaps that was what attracted Voldemort.

"I see you are not surprised by the revelation," Professor Dumbledore said with a smile. "Voldemort was attracted to the small shop for a particular reason, a reason that will become clear after we view the memory of Hokey, the house-elf. It was not Voldemort's first choice of employment but it was the first he was accepted to. Voldemort had originally asked Professor Dippet to remain at Hogwarts as a teacher."

Now that surprised Harry. He really couldn't see Tom Riddle as a man with the patience required for teaching. Of course the same could be said for Professor Snape but he was here teaching students and frightening them day after day. "Why would he want to stay here?" asked Harry.

"I believe there were several reasons although most of them are speculation," Dumbledore said casually. "I believe Voldemort felt more attached to this school than he has ever been to anyone or anything else. Hogwarts was the first and only place he felt at home and being the heir of Slytherin only influenced that. Hogwarts is also a stronghold of ancient magic, which you are well aware of. Voldemort never had the actual connection you have to Hogwarts but he still believed there were plenty of secrets and stories he had yet to discover. There is also the fact that as a teacher he would have a large amount of power and influence over the young students here. I believe Voldemort saw the position as a useful recruiting ground in order to build himself an army."

Harry shuddered at the thought. With as charming as Tom Riddle could be, there was no doubt that the arm could have been formed in just a few years. His experience with Tom Riddle's diary was all the proof he needed to know how dangerous such an appointment could be. "What position did he want, sir?" asked Harry, mentally dreading the answer.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," Professor Dumbledore said plainly. "The current teacher, Galatea Merrythought, had been at Hogwarts for nearly fifty years and was retiring. Voldemort discovered this and decided to use the opportunity to his advantage. Professor Dippet, however, did not agree. He believed that eighteen was too young so Voldemort went off to Borgin and Burkes. During his employment, Voldemort was given particular jobs that relied on his cleverness and persuasion to obtain objects with unusual and powerful properties."

Dumbledore rose to his feet, waked around his desk and picked up one of the bottles. "And now I believe it is time to hear from Hokey the house-elf, who worked for Hepzibah Smith, a very old and very rich witch," he said as he uncorked the bottle with his wand and poured the contents into the Pensieve. "After you, Harry."

Harry obediently got to his feet and reached into the swirling silver contents. He immediately tumbled through darkness until he landed in a sitting room in front of an extremely fat old lady who was wearing a sophisticated ginger wig that seemed to clash with the extremely bright pink set of robes she wore. Dumbledore arrived at his side a second later but Harry's gaze remained on the woman. She was looking at herself in a small jeweled mirror, dabbing a bit of rouge on her already red cheeks with a large powder puff. Looking down, Harry noticed the tiniest house-elf he had ever seen was lacing tight satin slippers onto the woman's feet. _That can't be comfortable._

"Hurry up, Hokey," Hepzibah said with a hint of urgency in her voice. "He said he'd come at four, it's only a couple of minutes to and he's never been late yet!"

Harry watched curiously as Hepzibah finished preparing herself just as the doorbell rang. The room was completely full of trinkets, boxes and books. There were cabinets against the walls that seemed to be overflowing with gold-embossed books, shelves of orbs and celestial globes. It was a wonder how anyone could maneuver in such a room, especially someone of Hepzibah's size.

Hokey left to answer the door and returned a few minutes later with a man that could only be Tom Riddle. He was dressed in a black suit with hair slightly longer from what Harry remembered. His face was…different. It was the only way to describe it. Tom looked like he had lost weight recently; giving his cheeks a hollowed look. Riddle made his way through the cramped room with ease before bowing low, taking Hepzibah's hand and kissing it.

Harry watched as Riddle charmed Hepzibah Smith, saying exactly the right thing at exactly the right time. There was a comfortable air around them that was usually reserved for close friends. It was difficult to determine if Riddle had something to do with it or if Hepzibah was just that trusting of people. _Maybe it's just Riddle she trusts._ Perhaps Riddle had spent many visits working on gaining Hepzibah's trust because it certainly paid off.

Hepzibah Smith decided that this visit was the chance to show Voldemort two of her most priceless treasures. At first, Harry didn't think anything on the small golden cup that Hepzibah pulled out of the protected box. It wasn't until Riddle took a better look at it and pointed out the presence of a badger on the cup. The dark red gleam in his eyes was unmistakable. He looked like Christmas had come early for him. Harry instantly understood. The cup was Helga Hufflepuff's. It had belonged to one of the founders of Hogwarts just like the ring Riddle stole from his Uncle belonged to Salazar Slytherin.

"Didn't I tell you I was distantly descended?" Hepzibah asked curiously. "This has been handed down in the family for years and years. Lovely, isn't it? And all sorts of powers it's supposed to possess too, but I haven't tested them thoroughly. I just keep it nice and safe in here…"

If Harry had been surprised by the first treasure, he was absolutely shocked to see the second. From a small flat box, Hepzibah revealed familiar looking locket that Riddle didn't even hesitate to reach into the box and pull out the locket. He held it up to the light, staring completely transfixed by it. It had the mark of Slytherin on it, the serpentine 'S'.

"It had to pay an arm and a leg for it, but I couldn't let it pass, not a real treasure like that, had to have it for my collection," Hepzibah said excitedly. "Burke bought it, apparently, from a ragged-looking woman who seemed to have stolen it, but had no idea of its true value—"

Once again, Riddle's eyes flashed red as his grip on the chain of the locket tightened so his knuckles turned white. Hepzibah didn't notice this, of course, but Harry did. For a split second, Harry wondered if Riddle was going to hex Hepzibah right there.

"—I daresay Burke paid her a pittance but there you are," Hepzibah continued. "Pretty, isn't it? And again, all kids of powers attributed to it, though I just keep it nice and safe…" She took the locket back and put it in the red velvet cushion of the thin box. "So there you are, Tom, dear, and I hope you enjoyed that!" It was then that Hepzibah noticed the strange look on Tom's face. "Are you all right, dear?"

"Oh yes," Riddle said quietly. "Yes, I'm very well."

"I thought—but a trick of the light, I suppose," Hepzibah said offhandedly as she handed the small box over to the small house-elf. "Here, Hokey, take these away and lock them up again…The usual enchantments."

"Time to leave, Harry," Professor Dumbledore said quietly as he took hold of Harry above the elbow and together they returned to Dumbledore's office. "I shall tell you that Hepzibah Smith died two days after that visit." He took his seat and motioned for Harry to do the same. "Hokey the house-elf was discovered to be the culprit, poisoning her mistress' cocoa by accident."

Harry stared at Dumbledore in surprise as he sat down. That had been the last thing he suspected to hear. Hokey had seemed so content with serving Hepzibah Smith. "That's not possible," he said at last. "How could she?"

"I shared your doubt, Harry," Dumbledore said seriously. "I am sure you recognize the similarities between this death and the death of the Riddles. In both instances, somebody else took the blame, confessing to the crime. Hokey remembered putting something in her mistress' cocoa that was not sugar after all, but an obscure and lethal poison. It was concluded that Hokey had not meant to do it but she was old and confused…"

Harry sat back in his chair as he took everything in. With the way the wizarding world treated house-elves, it wasn't surprising. Hokey was the obvious suspect so there was no need to look any further. "So Voldemort modified her memory in order to take what he believed was rightfully his," Harry concluded.

Dumbledore nodded. "I agree," he said, "but the locket was not the only artifact missing. Hepzibah's family searched her entire house only to discover that _two_ of her most precious treasures were missing, the locket and the cup. Since Hepzibah had so many hiding places, it took her family long to be certain and by then, the assistant from Borgin and Burkes had resigned from his post and vanished. No one could find him and, for a long time, no one heard from him."

"But why?" Harry asked in confusion. "I can understand why Voldemort felt a need to take the locket but why the cup? What was the point?"

"The cup came from a founder of Hogwarts, Harry," said Dumbledore. "I believe Voldemort still felt a great pull toward the school and could not resist the object. I also believe there were other reasons but I ask you to be patient for now. As you can see from this memory, Voldemort had committed another murder but this time it was not for revenge but for personal gain. He stole those two objects just as he had once robbed the other children at his orphanage, just as he had stolen his Uncle's ring."

So Voldemort was a kleptomaniac. That was actually rather disturbing. Being a mass murderer was one thing but being a mass murderer who collected items from those murders was just sick.

"And now for the next recollection," Dumbledore continued as he rose to his feet, walked around the desk and picked up a glass bottle, leaving Harry's on the desk. "Ten years separate Hokey's memory from this one, a span of time that we can only guess what Lord Voldemort had been up to. We now go into one of my memories, Harry, for this was possibly my last meeting with Voldemort before the war began."

Harry rose to his feet as Dumbledore poured the silvery contents into the Pensieve. He didn't miss the somber tone in Dumbledore's voice or the look on Dumbledore's face that made him appear to be so old. Shaking his head, Harry followed Dumbledore into the Pensieve, landing in the very office he had just left. Fawkes was sleeping on his perch and sitting behind his desk was Dumbledore, looking nearly identical to the Dumbledore standing beside Harry. The only difference was that there were two healthy hands on the Dumbledore they were watching and his face was slightly younger. The office appeared to be exactly like the present-day office except for the presence of snow drifting past the window and building up on the outside ledge.

There was a knock at the door followed by the younger Dumbledore saying, "Enter."

The door opened to reveal a very different Voldemort. He appeared to be a strange mixture of Tom Riddle and the current day Voldemort. The eyes were not snake-like or as scarlet and the face still looked human bit any sign of the handsome Tom Riddle was gone. It was almost like his features and become permanently distorted and waxy. The long black cloak he was wearing made his face appear even paler than what it probably was. Voldemort looked like he was dying. There was really no other way to explain it.

"Good evening, Tom," the younger Dumbledore said easily. "Won't you sit down?"

"Thank you," Voldemort said as he took the seat in front of Dumbledore's desk. "I heard that you had become headmaster." His voice held a higher pitch and was colder than what Harry remembered. "A worthy choice."

"I am glad you approve," Professor Dumbledore said with a polite smile on his face. "May I offer you a drink?"

It seemed like there was certainly a forced pleasantness between the two men, at least to Harry. Here were two men who clearly had different points of view and didn't trust the other but instead of being honest of what they believe to be true, they were dancing around with small talk.

"That would be welcome," Voldemort said. "I have come a long way."

Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet and walked over to the cabinet that would hold the Pensieve in the future but was currently full of bottles. When Dumbledore handed Voldemort a goblet of wine and poured one for himself, he returned to his seat with the polite smile still on his face. "So, Tom…to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked.

Silence filled the room as Voldemort took a slow sip of his wine. "They do not call me 'Tom' anymore," he said at last. "These days, I am known as—"

"I know what you are known as," Dumbledore interrupted pleasantly. "But to me, I am afraid, you will always be Tom Riddle. It is one of the irritating things about old teachers. I am afraid that they never quite forget their charges' youthful beginnings."

That was certainly true. Harry had plenty of experience with the adults in his life still seeing him as the small child who had been rescued from an abusive Uncle. Voldemort, on the other hand, wasn't so accepting of the comment. Even though Voldemort kept his face impartial, his entire body was extremely tense. It was clear Voldemort hated his birth name and Dumbledore's rejection to acknowledge the name proved that Dumbledore still had some power over Voldemort.

"I am surprised you have remained here so long," Voldemort said, breaking the tense silence. "I always wondered why a wizard such as yourself never wished to leave school." The polite chatter continued between the two wizards. Harry could tell that Voldemort was desperately trying to soften Dumbledore up until he finally reached the reason he had come. "I have returned later, perhaps, than Professor Dippet expected…but I have returned, nevertheless, to request again what he once told me I was too young to have. I have come to you to ask that you permit me to return to this castle, to teach. I think you know that I have seen and done much since I left this place. I could show and tell your students things they can gain from no other wizard."

Professor Dumbledore stared at Voldemort over his own goblet for a long moment before finally speaking. "Yes," he said softly, "I certainly do know that you have seen and done much since leaving us. Rumors of your doings have reached your old school, Tom. I should be sorry to believe half of them."

Voldemort waved off the implication. "Greatness inspires envy, envy engenders spite, spite spawns lies," he said evenly. "You must know this, Dumbledore."

_Well someone is certainly defensive._

The polite chatter continued. Both men were clearly at an impasse. Voldemort believed that his type of magic was the most powerful while Dumbledore certainly didn't want Voldemort's type of magic at Hogwarts. Harry didn't miss the red look in Voldemort's eyes when Dumbledore questioned Voldemort about the rumored Death Eaters or the suddenly tense look on Voldemort's face when Dumbledore called them 'servants'. The meeting was quickly turning away from Voldemort's favor and Voldemort knew it.

Finally, Professor Dumbledore put his goblet down and sat up with the tips of his fingers together. "Let us speak openly," he said in a firm tone. "Why have you come here tonight, surrounded by henchmen, to request a job we both know you do not want?"

That caught Voldemort by surprise. "A job I do not want?" he asked. "On the contrary, Dumbledore, I want it very much."

"Oh, you want to come back to Hogwarts, but you do not want to teach any more than you wanted to when you were eighteen," Dumbledore countered. "What is it you're after, Tom? Why not try an open request for once?"

Of course Voldemort wasn't about to tell the truth and the meeting came to a quick end. Before Harry could think too much of what had just transpired, Voldemort had left the room and the older Dumbledore was pulling him out of the Pensieve. Harry immediately sat down in his chair, his mind whirling. Did Voldemort want to teach? To an extent. Voldemort wanted to teach children his form of magic but that couldn't be the only reason. There must have been another agenda…something else that only Hogwarts could provide.

_The cup…the locket…the ring…_

"Voldemort wanted more items from the founders, didn't he?" Harry asked at last. "He wanted to add to his collection."

Professor Dumbledore smiled softly as he picked up the final glass bottle. "Possibly," he said evasively. "I believe we shall know for certain after we see the final memory for it is the final piece of the puzzle."

"Was the Defense position open for him, sir?" Harry asked curiously.

Dumbledore removed the cork from the bottle with his wand. "It was," he said then smiled, "and has been ever since. You see, Harry, after I refused the post to Lord Voldemort, we have not been able to keep a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for more than a year."

Harry looked at Dumbledore in surprise. "So the position is really cursed?" he asked.

Dumbledore chuckled. "I have no other explanation for the strange occurrences that have surrounded our Defense teachers," he said. "Sirius could have returned to teaching this year but he declined the offer. He felt that Remus' recovery and your safety was more important. I agreed with him. Remus' recovery was extremely temperamental. One wrong step could have pushed him into a coma or worse. Sirius' reservations concerning you were also warranted. You had been taken from this very school by Death Eaters, Death Eaters who currently have children here. If Sirius hadn't taken moves to improve security surrounding you, I would have."

Harry rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what lengths Sirius went to in order to ensure his safety. Sirius was extremely overprotective on a good day. Harry didn't want to think of the amount of threatening Sirius had probably done in order to _allow_ Harry's return to Hogwarts. "What about Professor Snape, sir?" he asked curiously. "Wouldn't the curse apply to him too?"

Professor Dumbledore's smile faltered for a split second before he let out a sigh and poured the bottle's contents into the Pensieve. "The future is impossible to predict, Harry," he said sincerely. "Now, I believe we should take a look at this before the hour grows too late. After you, my boy."

For the third time, Harry entered the Pensieve, falling into nothingness only to land in Horace Slughorn's office from years ago. A younger Slughorn sat in the comfortable winged armchair with his feet resting on a velvet pouffe. His hair was straw-colored, thick, and shiny while his walrus-like mustache was gingery-blond. He had a glass of wine in one had while his other was buried in a box of crystallized pineapple. Around him were six teenage boys, Tom Riddle being one of them. Marvolo's ring was shining in the light on his finger.

"Sir, is it true that Professor Merrythought is retiring?" Riddle asked as Professor Dumbledore landed beside Harry.

"Tom, Tom, if I knew I couldn't tell you," Slughorn said as he shook a reproving finger at Riddle although it was clearly not meant by the discrete wink. "I must say, I'd like to know where you get your information, boy, more knowledgeable than half the staff, you are."

Riddle simply smiled while the boys around him laughed. These teenagers were nothing more than lackeys, reminding Harry of how Crabbe and Goyle acted around Malfoy. Riddle certainly wasn't the oldest of the group of teenagers but it was clear there was no dispute he was their leader.

"What with your uncanny ability to know things you shouldn't, and your careful flattery of the people who matter—thank you for the pineapple, by the way, you're quite right, it is my favorite," Slughorn rambled on as a few of the boys chuckled. "I confidently expect you to rise to Minister of Magic within twenty years. Fifteen, if you keep sending me pineapple. I have excellent contacts at the Ministry."

_And Riddle would certainly be an excellent 'contact' for Slughorn to have, if he hadn't turned into a mass murderer._

Riddle smiled. "I don't know that politics would suit me, sir," he said. "I don't have the right kind of background, for one thing."

"Nonsense," Slughorn said quickly. "Couldn't be plainer you come from decent Wizarding stock, abilities like yours. No, you'll go far, Tom, I've never been wrong about a student yet."

There was certainly a first time for everything. Perhaps that was why Slughorn had been so determined to keep this memory a secret. It had been the first time he had been wrong. It had been the first time a student had outsmarted him.

Slughorn was startled by the chiming from the small clock on his desk, signaling eleven o'clock. "Good gracious, is it that time already?" he asked in surprise. "You'd better get going boys, or we'll all be in trouble. Lestrange, I want you essay in by tomorrow or its detention. Same goes for you, Avery." All of the boys slowly left the room except for Riddle while Slughorn extracted himself from his armchair. He wasn't aware of Riddle's presence until Riddle moved, causing Slughorn to turn around. "Look sharp, Tom, you don't want to be caught out of bed out of hours, and you a prefect…"

"Sir," Riddle said carefully, "I wanted to ask you something."

Slughorn smiled. "Ask away, then, m'boy, ask away…"

"Sir, I wondered what you know about…" Riddle paused, a nervous look appeared on his face, "…about Horcruxes?"

A sharp pain erupted from Harry's right temple. Waves of fear, frustration and anger surrounded him. He felt cold and ill. Grabbing his head, Harry tried to push away the pain and the emotions away and focus on what he should be watching. _What's going on?_

"Project for Defense Against the Dark Arts, is it?" Slughorn asked.

"Not exactly, sir," Riddle said politely. "I came across the term while reading and I didn't fully understand it."

"No…well…you'd be hard-pushed to find a book at Hogwarts that'll give you details on Horcuxes, Tom, that's very Dark stuff, very Dark indeed," said Slughorn.

The pain intensified slightly. Harry tried to shake the pain away as he blinked repeatedly at Slughorn and Riddle.

"But you obviously know all about them, sir?" Riddle asked hopefully. "I mean, a wizard like you—sorry, I mean if you can't tell me, obviously—I just knew if anyone could tell me, you could—so I just thought I'd ask—"

"Well," Slughorn said uncomfortably as he played with the ribbon from the box of crystallized pineapple, "well, it can't hurt to give you an overview, of course. Just so that you understand the term. A Horcrux is the word used for an object in which a person has concealed part of their soul."

The pain spiked as the room seemed to brighten, forcing Harry to close his eyes.

"I don't quite understand how that works, though, sir," Riddle said, his voice sounding distant.

"Well, you split your soul, you see," Slughorn said, his voice also sounding faint, "and hide part of it in an object outside the body. Then, even if one's body is attacked or destroyed, one cannot die, for part of the soul remains earthbound and undamaged. But of course, existence in such a form…few would want it, Tom, very few. Death would be preferable."

"How do you split your soul?" asked Riddle eagerly. No matter how far away the voice sounded, there was no mistaking that Riddle was now hungry for the information.

"Well," Slughorn said uneasily, "you must understand that the soul is supposed to remain intact and whole. Splitting it is an act of violation, it is against nature."

"But how…do it?" asked Riddle, his voice losing the fight against the pain pounding in Harry's head.

"…act of evil…supreme act of evil…Killing rips the soul…creating a Horcrux…damage to his advantage…encase the torn portion—"

The pain had become too much. Harry grabbed his head with both hands as he fell to his knees. What was going on? He couldn't think. He couldn't move. Voices filled his ears…strange distorted voices that sounded familiar yet so foreign. Pain surrounded him as his body convulsed. He was barely aware of a hand resting on his back and the words surrounding him.

"_What do you mean he was gone? It's impossible! Listen to me, I want Horace Slughorn dead! Do whatever it takes or you two will be killed in his place. You have one week." _There was a scatter of feet hitting a stone floor. "_I don't believe in coincidences. The old fool has to suspect…but how? It's impossible. Dumbledore never knew Slughorn said anything about Horcruxes."_

"…would one Horcrux be much use? Can you only split your soul once?...stronger, to have your soul in more pieces…seven the most powerfully magical number…"

"_Well, well, good afternoon, Harry. It seems that your beloved mentor is making my life difficult again. Unfortunately for you, I feel the need to release my anger. Crucio!"_ Pain upon pain seared through his body, causing Harry to cry out as he fell to the floor. The curse was lifted, leaving Harry gasping for breath. "_Come now, Harry, you're usually much stronger than this. Crucio!"_ The pain returned with a vengeance. It felt like every muscle, every nerve was being ripped into pieces. Harry couldn't prevent the pain-filled screams that escaped his lips. At that moment, Harry was willing to do anything to make the pain stop. He wanted to die. Why couldn't he just die?

The pain vanished once again leaving Harry convulsing on the floor. "_As enjoyable as this had been, Harry, I fear you can not be trusted with what you have heard. Obliviate!"_

"Harry! Harry, please look at me!"

Slowly, Harry opened his eyes to see that he wasn't lying on the floor but being held in Remus' arms on the floor in Professor Dumbledore's office. His head was throbbing but it was nowhere near as painful as it had been moments ago. His entire body felt like lead. Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey entered his line of sight. Professor Dumbledore's lips were moving but Harry couldn't understand what was being said. His mind was a clouded mess making it impossible to process anything that had happened and what was happening now.

Harry felt someone tilting his head backwards while a hand pried his mouth open. A cold liquid was poured down his throat and almost instantly Harry felt his head clear. He was able to think. He was able to understand that he just remembered a memory that Voldemort had stolen from him while being held captive. Had it been the only one? Were there others where Voldemort tortured him just because he had been there?

A hand rested on his forehead, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Harry, please say something," Remus pleaded.

Harry groaned as he tried to move to sit upright but his body was still extremely heavy. Remus and Professor Dumbledore instantly helped Harry into the nearest chair, remaining at his side just in case. "I'm okay, I think," Harry croaked. His throat ached with each word. His gaze fell to the floor as he let out a long breath. He wasn't sure what to say. He had never told anyone about the vague nightmares that had plagued him for so long. He had thought they were just regular nightmares but they had been hints of the stolen memory, hints that Voldemort had indeed tortured him.

"Harry, would you please tell us what happened?" Professor Dumbledore asked gently.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to block the memory of his own screams. "Voldemort—I overheard him talking when he held me prisoner," he said softly. "He mentioned Professor Slughorn and was upset you had found him first, sir. He—he mentioned…"

"What he discussed with Horace years ago," Professor Dumbledore said compassionately as he rested a hand on Harry's shoulder. "It's all right, Harry. Voldemort can not hurt you here. It was just a memory."

Harry nodded slightly but remained silent. If only it were that simple. It wasn't just a memory. It had been a memory stolen from him and was possibly one of many. He should have known there was a reason for the nightmares. He should have known there had been a reason the term 'Horcrux' seemed so familiar.

"Harry?" Remus asked gently. "Harry, what is it?"

Letting out a tired sigh, Harry looked up at Remus' concerned face. He relayed the rest of what he remembered, omitting any mentioning of the term 'Horcrux'. Once he had finished, Harry found himself being ushered into Dumbledore's guest bedroom. Before he could even raise a question, Harry's clothes were transfigured into pajamas, he was tucked into the familiar soft bed and a potion was poured down his throat. He barely had the time to recognize the potion as a Dreamless Sleeping Draught before darkness consumed him.

* * *


	21. Connecting the Puzzle

Chapter 21

Connecting the Puzzle

Consciousness slowly returned to Harry the following morning. His eyes stung from sleeping with his contacts in, something that he had done all too often. Slowly, Harry opened his eyes and glanced around through foggy vision. The moment he recognized where he was, the memory of what happened the night before came back to him. It wasn't that he was deeply traumatized from remembering, it was the fact that he had lived for months not knowing that something had been done to him and taken from him. Harry felt like he had been robbed. There was really no other way to explain it. He could handle physical torture but the thought of someone going into your mind and altering your memories…

Harry shuddered as he slid out of bed. He knew he was probably overreacting but he couldn't help it. Voldemort had messed with his head last year by trying to convince Harry that he was hearing the voice of his dead father. Harry had been stupid enough to believe it then. He had abandoned those he cared about and put countless lives at risk. That wasn't going to happen again. Harry was determined not to let Voldemort win. He didn't care if he had to allow Professor Dumbledore complete access to his mind. He was going to find out if Voldemort had done anything else during those few days. He had to.

The sound of the door opening quickly pulled Harry out of his thoughts. In the blink of an eye, he silently summoned his wand as he turned on the spot, allowing him to point his wand at the alleged intruder. Through his foggy vision, Harry was able to make out the overabundance of white that could only belong to Professor Dumbledore.

"I assure you, my boy," Professor Dumbledore said pleasantly as he raised his hands in sign of surrender, "I come in peace."

Harry relaxed and lowered his wand. He really needed to start controlling his reactions before he hurt someone. "Sorry, sir," he said softly. "You surprised me."

Dumbledore smiled as he entered the room. "I gathered as much," he said good-naturedly. "I apologize for startling you, Harry. I was not suspecting you to be out of bed at such an early hour. However, it is probably good that you are. It will give us a chance to discuss what happened last night before Remus arrives to take you for the day." At Harry's confused look, Dumbledore clarified. "You have been excused from classes today, Harry. Remus and I felt that you needed the break and perhaps the opportunity to talk about your fears in what you learned last night."

Harry moved over to the foot of the bed and sat down. He wasn't fooled. He knew that it was more likely that Remus demanded to spend the day with Harry without the distraction of classes and Dumbledore agreed. The full moon was close, making the wolf extremely overprotective. No one in their right mind messed with a werewolf when his 'cub' was threatened. "What do you want to know, sir?" Harry asked quietly.

Professor Dumbledore sat down beside Harry and stared straight ahead. "I will not say I know how you feel, Harry," he said seriously. "You had something stolen from you and have been dealing with the consequences of that action ever since. I noticed your reaction when you first heard the word 'Horcrux' and suspected you had possibly heard the term before. I had hoped that you would speak to me but from what I saw last night, I believe that you did not even understand why the term was familiar…until your memory returned. I am sorry that you had to suffer because of my actions, my boy. I never suspected Voldemort would learn of Horace's appointment so soon."

"It's not your fault, sir," Harry said quickly.

Dumbledore smiled softly at Harry. "Nevertheless," he said serenely. "I am sorry. You have had to face so much in the last year, more than anyone could ever imagine. It is a true declaration of how strong you actually are, Harry. I believe that is why Voldemort is still so obsessed with you. To him, you are the ultimate achievement. If he can break you, he can break anyone."

Harry shifted uncomfortably. He didn't feel strong. Truthfully, he had never felt so vulnerable before. His recovered memory only proved that he wasn't anything special. He was just as vulnerable as everyone else.

Dumbledore gave Harry's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "I know it may not feel that way, Harry, but it is the truth," he said then shifted so he could face Harry. "Now, I just have a few matters to discuss with you about the memories we viewed last night, if that is all right?" Harry looked at Dumbledore and nodded. "Very well, I should let you know that Slughorn's memory provided the last piece of the puzzle. It confirms a theory I have had for some time, proving how very far there is yet to go. I am not sure how much you remember, Harry, since you were in quite a bit of pain. Know this, when Tom Riddle was your age, he was doing everything in his power to discover a way to make himself immortal by creating Horcruxes."

Harry remembered that much. He also vaguely remembered Riddle mentioning the number seven which would coincide with the plural use of the word 'Horcrux'. "Do you think he succeeded in making seven, sir?" Harry asked softly.

"I believe he was close to accomplishing it, Harry," Dumbledore said seriously. "Four years ago, you gave me the first shred of evidence that Voldemort had been successful in creating a Horcrux." At Harry's thoughtful look, Dumbledore continued. "The diary, Harry. You handed me Riddle's diary, an object that had been able to possess a little girl to act on its behalf. A mere memory would never be able to act that way or I would never enter my Pensieve. No, that diary contained a portion of Voldemort's soul, a portion that discarded as if it were nothing."

"Which proves Voldemort created more than one," Harry concluded.

"Precisely, Harry," Dumbledore said seriously. "The point of a Horcrux is to keep it hidden and safe, not to hand it off to somebody else, risking the chance of it being destroyed. There is more proof to aid this conclusion. Voldemort had grown less human over the passing years, which is only explainable if his soul was being mutilated by 'usual evil'. I do not believe Voldemort managed his goal of creating seven Horcruxes but he had been close. I believe he had created six. The seventh part of his soul is the small part that is in his regenerated body. It is that part which must be destroyed last."

Harry let out a long sigh as he ran his hand over his face. He didn't know if he could face off against a 'memory' of Voldemort five more times before facing the 'actual' Voldemort. Facing one Voldemort was bad enough. "Sirius is looking for them, isn't he?" Harry asked softly.

Dumbledore stared at Harry for a moment before nodding. "Yes Harry," he said. "Sirius is helping me find the remaining four Horcruxes." At Harry's startled look, Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, I believe there are only four left. You destroyed the Horcrux hidden in the diary and I have destroyed the Horcrux hidden in Marvolo Gaunt's ring." He raised his blackened, burned-looking hand. "There was a terrible curse upon it which, if it had not been for you and Severus, I might not have lived to tell the tale."

Harry swallowed uncomfortably. "But sir, if there are four left…"

"Ah, well, I trust that we have learned from my mistake," Professor Dumbledore said with a smile as he buried his injured hand in his robes. "Voldemort cast powerful enchantments on the shack where his ancestors had once resided so we must suspect he has done the same with the remaining Horcruxes."

Harry's mind seemed to be working in overdrive as he tried to piece everything he had learned together. So this was why Voldemort was collecting 'items of importance'. He was trying to find objects with powerful properties to serve as his Horcruxes. "So that means that Slytherin's locket and Hufflepuff's cup are also Horcruxes?" asked Harry.

Dumbledore nodded. "I suspect they became Horcruxes three and four," he said. "It is the other two—assuming Voldemort was successful in creating six—that are more of a problem. I believe Voldemort set out to find other objects from the remaining founders. I do not know if he was successful in finding an object belonging to Rowena Ravenclaw but I do know that the only known relic of Godric Gryffindor is safe. The sword of Gryffindor remains protected in my office."

Harry rose to his feet and started to pace back and forth. This was just too much. How do you find something when you don't even know what it is? Harry seriously doubted he could summon a Horcrux or use a 'Point Me' spell. Stopping in his tracks, Harry reached up, rested his hand against the wall and closed his eyes. Calming waves washed over him as a soothing voice filled his ears. "_Do not fret, my child, I shall aid you in any way I can. You are not alone, remember that."_

A smile slowly appeared on Harry's face. Hogwarts was right. Even though the situation seemed dire, Harry didn't have to face it alone. There were people who were willing to help him end this threat. Sirius and Professor Dumbledore were already doing everything they could to help him. _Thank you, Hogwarts. I don't know what I'd do without you._ Pulling his hand away, Harry turned to Professor Dumbledore who was staring at Harry with wide eyes.

"May I ask what just happened, Harry?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

Harry let out an uncomfortable breath. He couldn't imagine how odd communicating with Hogwarts must look to the observer. "Hogwarts just wanted to remind me that I'm not alone in this," he said with a shrug. "She told me she would do everything she can to help."

Dumbledore blinked before his face broke out in a proud smile. "That is wonderful news, my boy," he said, "and you are right. You are not alone in this. I know how grave this may sound but I assure you the Order will do everything to aid you, Harry. For now, let us conclude that Voldemort was successful in finding an object from Rowena Ravenclaw. That leaves the sixth Horcrux which I believe to actually be Voldemort's snake, Nagini. It is, of course, inadvisable to use animals but I believe that he used her because, to him, she is the closest 'friend' he has ever had. Voldemort also seems to have an unusual amount of control over her, even for a Parselmouth."

It still didn't make sense but Harry wasn't going to argue. Making Nagini a Horcurx was taking an extremely large risk in Harry's opinion. She was mortal. She could die at any time. How could Voldemort take such a risk with a piece of his soul? None of it made any rational sense. _Then again, who ever said that Voldemort was rational? It sort of defeats the purpose of the 'insane mass murderer' label._

"You are allowed to disagree with me, Harry," Professor Dumbledore said, breaking the silence. "My assumptions are simply that—assumptions."

"It's not that, sir," Harry said as he rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "I'm still having a problem wrapping my head around all this and seeing it all from an unbiased point-of-view."

Dumbledore smiled sympathetically. "It is completely understandable, my boy," he said. "Think of it this way, would you trust a part of your soul with Sirius and Remus?"

Harry didn't even have to think about it before nodding. How could he not trust Sirius and Remus? They had given up everything for him. They were his family. "So how can these Horcruxes be destroyed?" asked Harry. "I doubt a Basilisk fang will work on all of them."

"You are correct, Harry," Professor Dumbledore said with a nod. "The Basilisk fang worked for you because the diary was something that could be damaged with that particular object. It was actually the poison from the Basilisk when the fang pierced the pages that destroyed the 'memory' of Tom. He was still connected to the diary because Ginny was still alive. With her death, Tom would have been able to break completely free of the diary."

"Er—okay," Harry said uncomfortably. "So we just need to destroy the object holding the Horcrux while it's submersed in poison."

Professor Dumbledore smiled softly but remained silent for a long moment. "If only it were that easy, my boy," he said as he stood. "We can continue this discussion later. Before Remus arrives I would like to discuss a few more points to this story, Harry. As you now know, Sirius is currently searching for one of the Horcuxes while I am looking for another. I believe I may be close in locating it and so I would like to put an offer out on the table. When I do find the Horcrux, I would like for you to join me, Harry."

Harry was completely stunned. That had been the last thing he had been expecting. "Er—well—okay," Harry stuttered. "Well, if Sirius and Remus let me, that is."

Dumbledore nodded. "Of course," he said. "I will speak to Sirius and Remus as soon as the opportunity arises."

Or in other words, as soon as Dumbledore was sure Sirius wasn't going to overreact. "Sir, is Voldemort aware that his Horcruxes are being destroyed?" asked Harry. "I mean, it's a part of his soul so shouldn't he feel it?"

"Parts of his soul that have been broken off and hidden, Harry," Dumbledore reiterated. "Think of it this way, along with the Voldemort we both know, there are four other Voldemorts who are currently dormant. The five Voldemorts may have started out as one and have the same mentality but they are indeed five different beings. For example, Voldemort was not aware that the diary had been destroyed until the truth was forced out of Lucius Malfoy. From what I hear, Voldemort was not pleased to discover Lucius went ahead and risked something so precious to Voldemort without waiting for orders."

That was a surprise. "Mr. Malfoy didn't know the diary was a Horcrux?" Harry asked in amazement.

"If he had, I sincerely doubt he would have used it so carelessly," Professor Dumbledore said. "When Voldemort vanished shortly after handing over the diary, Lucius' fear for his master left with him so he decided to use the diary to satisfy his own agenda. He gave the diary to Arthur Weasley's daughter in hope to discredit Arthur at the Ministry. Unfortunately, his plan backfired in more ways that even Lucius expected. With that _and_ the fiasco at the Ministry last year, I believe Azkaban is the safest place for Lucius Malfoy at the moment."

Too bad Draco Malfoy wasn't aware of that, not that Harry expected anything other than contempt from the Malfoy heir. Draco Malfoy was too caught him in his own anger and jealousy to actually realize that the world did not revolve around the Malfoy family. "Sir, do you honestly think we can pull this off?" Harry asked, breaking the short silence.

Dumbledore smiled softly as he gave Harry's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "It is the only outcome I allow myself to see," he said. "Can you imagine a world under Voldemort's reign?"

Harry shuddered at the thought. It wasn't that he couldn't imagine such a thing happening. It was more the fact that he didn't want to. He didn't want to think of what Voldemort would do to the Muggles and those with Muggle blood. It was an outcome too horrible to even picture mentally. Professor Dumbledore was right. Keeping a positive outlook was the only way to remain sane in the middle of a war.

A knock on the door put an abrupt end to he conversation. "Good morning Remus," Dumbledore said pleasantly as he gave Harry a reassuring smile. "If you have any questions, Harry, please feel free to leave word with Remus or Professor McGonagall. They will make sure I get the message."

"Good morning, Albus," Remus said as he entered the room with a pile of clothes in his hands. "How are you feeling, Harry?"

"Er—okay, I guess," Harry said nervously. After talking about everything with Professor Dumbledore, Harry wasn't sure he wanted to go through it all again. He didn't want to waste the time in discussing his fears when he should be helping with the search for the Horcruxes. There had to be some sort of documentation of possible artifacts belonging to Ravenclaw.

Remus gave Harry a compassionate look before handing over the pile of clothes. "We'll leave you to change then," he said then ushered Dumbledore out of the room and closed the door.

It didn't take Harry long to change and clean up in the adjoining bathroom. He really didn't want to leave the room. No one other than Remus, Madam Pomfrey and a few teachers knew that he had occasionally spent nights here in the past. He could escape the attention, the whispers and the questions that were bound to come when more people found out. Harry had no doubt they would. Teachers were bound to talk about it to decide what they could do to help which would allow them to be overheard. The attention had been bad enough in September. He didn't need another dose of it now.

A hand on his shoulder caused Harry to flinch and quickly move away. With a flick of his wrist, his wand was in his hand and pointing at his supposed attacker. His breathing was rapid and his wand arm was so stiff that it was shaking. The figure moved back and raised his arms in surrender. It was then that Harry realized that his 'attacker' was in fact his guardian. It was Remus. His eyes stung as he dropped his wand and sank to his knees. He could have hurt Remus. He could have…he almost…

Arms wrapped around him and held him tightly. "It's all right, Harry," Remus said softly. "It's over. He can't hurt you here."

If only Harry could believe him. "I could have—"

"—but you didn't," Remus interrupted. "You wouldn't. You would never do anything without looking to see who you're opponent was. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I thought you heard me come in. You are not to blame, Harry. Do you understand?" When Harry remained silent, Remus let out a sigh and pulled Harry to his feet. "Come on, cub. Let's get you back to the Marauder Quarters. After that, we can do whatever you want, all right?"

Harry nodded and let Remus usher him out of the room, into Dumbledore's office and towards the fireplace. With a flash of green flames, Dumbledore's office vanished only to be replaced with the Common Room off the Marauder Quarters. Harry instantly moved to is favorite chair by the fire and stared into the now orange flames. He had forgotten he wasn't alone until Remus entered his line of sight with a tray of food in his hands.

"Eat up, Harry," Remus said as he handed over the tray and sat down in a nearby armchair. Harry moved to protest but was silenced by a look. "I know you probably don't feel like eating but try. I know how you get when you have a lot on your mind."

Harry scowled as he shoved a spoonful of eggs in his mouth. Sometimes he hated that his guardians knew him so well. "What about you?" he asked quietly.

Remus smiled softly. "I ate earlier," he said. "I spoke with Sirius last night." Harry quickly looked up at Remus, horrified. "I had to tell him, Harry. He's your godfather. He has the right to know when something's wrong. He has a right to know what you were going through…_are_ going through. Learning that Voldemort obliviated you—"

"—I don't want to talk about it," Harry said quickly. "Can we just forget—"

"—forget that you had something stolen from you?" Remus asked in disbelief. "No, I'm not going to _forget_ about this because you don't want to talk about what you fear to be true. You're afraid of what else could have possibly happened during those days you were held prisoner. You fear the same thing you have feared for over a year, that—somehow—Voldemort can still control you."

Harry remained silent as he poked his fork at the food on his plate. Why did Remus always have to be so smart? Yes, Harry feared that he could be controlled by Voldemort. It was something he probably would fear until the day Voldemort died. Even though the connection between them had been silent for so long, Harry knew Voldemort controlled it. Harry was technically at Voldemort's mercy. That was a fact that everyone was well aware of but no one discussed.

"You've always been able to talk to me before, Harry," Remus continued, his voice slightly pleading. "You've always trusted me even when you didn't trust yourself. Why can't you trust me on this? What makes this different?"

Those were extremely good questions that Harry didn't have the answers to. What made this different from everything else he had faced so far? Why did something so small seem to be so earth shattering? It just didn't make any sense. He had been through worse physically, mentally and emotionally. He had overcome so much. Why couldn't he just push this aside and move on?

"I don't know what I'm supposed to say," Harry said at last, unable to think of anything else to say. "I think I just need time to work everything out."

Remus let out a quiet breath as he sat back in his chair. "I'll give you some time, Harry, but we are going to talk about this today," he said firmly. "Considering your reaction earlier, I can't let you go back to Gryffindor Tower until you're a little less jumpy."

Harry wanted to argue but bit his tongue instead. Remus had a point. Even though Harry's dorm mates had been extremely understanding over the past years, the rest of the Gryffindors weren't. They would most likely misinterpret Harry's jumpiness or even provoke it, especially the younger years. They still thought of Harry as the-boy-who-lived instead of a regular person trying to make it through the day.

The majority of the day was spent in silence. Harry completed any remaining schoolwork he had while Remus casually paged through a few thick books on wizarding history. Nothing other than a few spouts of casual conversation had been spoken. Harry had decided in the middle of his Transfiguration essay that he had been upset with the concept of Voldemort steeling something else from him. He had lost his parents, his godfather for twelve years, a close friend and now a portion of his mind all because of Voldemort. How much more could Voldemort take from him?

_Plenty._ The more Harry thought about it, the more determined he became to do whatever he could to help Professor Dumbledore with the Horcruxes. The sooner Voldemort was dealt with, the better. The insanity was never going to end as long as Voldemort was able to prey on the weak. This war needed to end as soon as possible or there would be nothing left of the wizarding world. This was what Scrimgeour and the Ministry needed to see. This was what everyone needed to see. Perhaps that would be enough to encourage people to stand up and fight for the world they lived in.

_Snap!_

"Harry!" Remus cried as he jumped out of his seat and hurried over.

Harry looked down at his hand to see that he had broken his quill in half. He was barely aware of a spark of pain as Remus slowly opened his hand to see that the broken edges of the quill had pierced his skin. Blood ran down his hand, dripping on his essay. Harry stared, transfixed as Remus frantically cleaned the wound and bandaged it up with a few flicks of his wand. It was amazing that something so small and harmless looking could cause so much damage.

"Harry!" Remus shouted as he turned Harry's head so their eyes met. "Harry, please say something!"

"When did it start, Remus?" Harry asked curiously. "When did Voldemort become so obsessed with taking away everything I ever had?"

Remus let out a sigh as he wrapped his hands around Harry's bandaged one. "I believe it started when people began to see what an extraordinary person you really are, Harry," he said sincerely. "You have been through so much and yet you are still fighting. You're still standing up for what is right. Think about it, Harry. Voldemort has been manipulating and breaking people for years yet he can't break you. Why do you think that is?"

Harry snorted. "Stubbornness?" he offered.

Remus grinned. "I have no doubt that is part of the equation," he said candidly. "With James and Lily as parents, stubbornness was a guaranteed trait. You also have a sense of righteousness that is extremely rare. Children who are bullied usually take one of three paths. They become bitter adults to try to avenge their childhood (like Severus), do whatever they can to forget their childhood or they do everything in their power to make sure another child doesn't face what they have to face. The last path is normally the least traveled. People tend to be too wrapped in their own lives to worry about others."

Harry nodded in agreement as his gaze shifted to the fireplace across the room. "I want him dead," he said quietly. "I want him to pay for everything he's taken from me, from all of us."

"We all do, Harry," Remus said just as softly. "I think every member of the Order has a personal vendetta with Voldemort or one of his followers. I'm not going to lecture you on morality. This is war. People are dying and will continue dying until the war reaches some sort of conclusion. It's good to have a reason to fight but don't dwell in hatred, Harry. That's no way to live."

Harry nodded again as he returned his attention to Remus. "So what does this mean?" he asked. "Do I have to get tested or something to find out if something else was done to me?"

Remus let out a slow breath, his eyes never leaving Harry's. "We can have Albus or Severus check but the chance of them finding anything is remote," he said truthfully. "I honestly believe this was a one time event, Harry. You overheard something Voldemort didn't want you to know. We now know why. Voldemort didn't want you to know the way to destroy him. Think about it. He provided the proof that he is indeed killable."

That was certainly one way of seeing it and was better than dwelling on the past. Too bad Voldemort hadn't also revealed what the Horcruxes were and where they were located.

* * *

Even though Harry had done what he could to accept what happened and move on, Remus and Professor Dumbledore still weren't convinced. For the next week, Harry had daily meetings with Remus to talk about whatever was on his mind. They normally talked about tedious matters such as the additional practice sessions in Hogsmeade for the upcoming Apparition Test that was scheduled for the twenty-first of April under heavy supervision. Harry technically wasn't allowed to take the test but Remus (on Sirius' urging) was working hard to gaining special permission for Harry. This way, Harry would take the test in April but wouldn't receive his license until July. 

According to Remus, Sirius was currently on his way back to Hogwarts but had to use extreme caution which meant it would be several days before he returned. Harry didn't know how to take this news. A part of him was relieved that Sirius was finally coming home while another part of him was dreading Sirius' temper from everything that had happened while he had been away, not that much had happened. It had actually been a rather slow few months.

In addition to Remus's pestering, Harry also had Ron and Hermione shooting him concerned glances throughout the day. Professor McGonagall had told them the truth concerning Harry's one day absence while the rest of the school believed that Harry had simply taken ill. It had been extremely difficult to convince Ron and Hermione that finding out he had been tortured and obliviated wasn't the end of the world. Ron had taken it worse than Hermione since Harry had never mentioned his familiarity with the word 'Horcrux' to him. Hermione didn't say much but from her compassionate glance, Harry knew she had figured out what hadn't been said.

Along with Ron and Hermione shadowing him, Ginny tended to remain by Hermione's side now that she and Dean had officially parted ways. Her anger had transformed into a 'for the best' attitude, claiming that things had been rocky with Dean for quite some time. This made it nearly impossible for Harry, Ron and Hermione to discuss anything concerning Harry's lessons with Dumbledore. The tension between the Gryffindor sixth year boys had slowly decreased over the week but there were still some uncomfortable moments whenever Ginny's name was mentioned.

Another annoyance for Harry was how casual everyone was becoming about deaths and disappearances reported in the 'Daily Prophet'. Monday morning was no different only this time it was actually someone they knew. Mundungus Fletcher (a member of the Order) had been arrested and sent to Azkaban for impersonating an Inferius during a burglary. There had also been a nine-year-old boy who had been arrested for trying to kill his grandparents apparently under the Imperius Curse. No one showed any surprise at the news, just acceptance. It sent chills down Harry's spine to think of how much had changed in such little time.

After breakfast, Hermione hurried off for Ancient Runes while Harry had training with Remus and Ron had to finish his conclusion on his Dementor essay for Defense later that morning. Training had shifted significantly over the past months. Instead of physical training, Harry now had 'strategic' training mixed in with research which was what he was doing today. For the entire hour, Harry helped Remus in researching the history of Hogwarts and the founders for any documentation of what items Voldemort could have used for a Horcrux. Most of the documentation was based on speculation and tales so heavily altered that it was difficult to know if there was any truth left to them.

When the hour had passed, Harry left Remus for Defense Against the Dark Arts and was relieved to arrive just as Professor Snape opened the door for the students to enter. He had learned years ago never to be late to any of Snape's classes unless he wanted to lose points for Gryffindor or be given a detention and with Harry's hectic schedule, a detention was the last thing he could have.

Taking his seat beside Ron, Harry took out his book, supplies and homework. Quiet chatter bounced around the room as his classmates did the same. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry noticed Hermione sitting next to Neville while casting him curious glances. He met her gaze with a raised eyebrow as if to silently urge her to stop it. Hermione got the hint and turned her attention to Professor Snape who was walking towards the front of the classroom, his robes billowing behind him.

"Silence!" Snape sneered as he turned to face the class and pulled out his wand. "Before we start today, I want your Dementor essays—" he waved his wand impatiently causing twenty-five scrolls of parchment to sour into the air and land in a neat pile on his desk—"and you better hope they are better than pitiful attempts you handed in on resisting the Imperius Curse. Now, open your books to—what is it Mr. Finnigan?"

Harry looked over his shoulder to see Seamus lowering his hand and sitting forward in his seat. "Sir," Seamus said eagerly, "I've been wondering. How do you tell the difference between an Inferius and a ghost? Because there was something in the paper—"

"—no, there wasn't," Snape interrupted sharply.

Seamus clearly wasn't fazed by Snape's tone. "But sir," he protested, "I heard people talking—"

Professor Snape let out an annoyed sigh. "If you had actually read the article, Mr. Finnigan, and not relied on gossip you would have known that the so-called Inferius was nothing more than a petty thief by the name of Mundungus Fletcher," he spat.

Harry blinked in amazement at the obvious hatred in Snape's voice. That sort of loathing had normally been reserved for Harry and his guardians. Yes, Mundungus had been extremely stupid in doing what he did but he was in the Order because of his shady contacts in being a thief. Actually, it was remarkable that this hadn't happened before.

"He doesn't need to be so nasty about it," Ron muttered. Harry silenced him with a look but their exchange had not gone unnoticed.

"Well, it seems that Potter and Weasley have a lot to say on this subject," he said coolly then looked directly at Harry. "Potter, perhaps you can inform us all on how we would tell the difference between an Inferius and a ghost."

Everyone turned their attention to Harry. Sometimes Harry really hated Professor Snape. "An Inferius, sir, is a corpse that is bewitched to do another's bidding like a puppet," he said as calmly as he could. "A ghost is an imprint of a departed soul left behind. The easiest way to determine one from the other is that an Inferius is solid while the ghost is transparent."

Professor Snape sneered at Harry. "Five points from Gryffindor for your cheek, Potter," he spat. "I suppose you would know all about Inferius from your time with the Dark Lord this summer."

Harry glared angrily at Snape but remained silent. _I'm not going to let him get to me. I'm not going to let what happened control me anymore. _Of course, that didn't mean Harry was simply going to take Snape's taunting light a scared first year. What was the point of having two Marauders as your guardians if you never used their years of experience in pranking?

"Now," Snape said as he turned his attention to the entire class, "open your books to page two hundred and thirteen and read the first two paragraphs on the Cruciatus Curse."

* * *

To say Remus had been angry to learn of Professor Snape's words would be a drastic understatement. It also didn't help that Ron and Hermione were there to add how Snape was smirking at Harry for the remainder of the class. Seeing Remus' eyes flashing angrily, Harry quickly redirected Remus to his plan on revenge. With as jumpy as everyone in the wizarding world was especially towards werewolves, it was imperative to keep Remus from acting on his protective urges. 

For the remainder of the week, Professor Snape was at wits end with the amount of periodic pranks aimed at him. One morning he woke up with red and gold hair charmed to change to bright pink every time someone tried to alter it. One day during lunch, Snape stood up and proclaimed his love for all Gryffindors. Another day, Snape couldn't stop himself from skipping every fourth step. The fourth day was the most memorable. Snape's robes been charmed to have the words 'I'M A BITTER GIT' flashing on the back of them which Snape couldn't remove no matter how hard he tried along with a wonderful hex Remus had found preventing Snape from saying anything horrible to anyone. It had been hilarious to see Snape's face contorted with anger as he loudly told a group of first year Gryffindors what a pleasure it was to have them in his class.

Surprisingly, no one came to Snape's defense, not even any of the teachers. Harry had no doubt that they too had felt that Snape deserved everything that was happening to him and thanks to a friendly house-elf, no one could be blamed for the pranks although it was clear from the hate filled glares that Snape suspected Harry had something to do with it. Fortunately for Harry, Snape seemed to realize that cornering him would only bring more trouble.

The arrival of the weekend brought about the practice session for the sixth years who would be taking their Apparition tests in a fortnight. Security around Harry was the tightest he had ever seen. Mad-eye Moody was already in Hogsmeade while Harry was to take the last carriage with Ron, Hermione, Remus and Tonks. His two emergency port keys were in place in case they were needed. The clear sky and faint spring breeze was a welcomed change from the dreary weather that had plagued Hogwarts for so long.

Reaching Hogsmeade brought a wave if excitement for all of the students. With Hogsmeade weekends cancelled, this was the first opportunity for really any student to leave Hogwarts grounds. No one was going to take advantage of this.

Wilkie Twycross was standing in front of The Three Broomsticks with three other thin, elderly wizards and Moody, his magical eye constantly moving. There were also at least four Aurors standing at various points with their wands in hand and a stern look on their faces. Students gathered around the four wizards, chattering quietly. Harry remained in the back of the group with Remus on his right, Ron and Hermione on his left and Tonks standing behind him. Ron looked a little pale as he shifted his weight back and forth. Both Harry and Hermione knew that Ron was extremely nervous since he had yet to successfully Apparate.

"Good morning," Wilkie Twycross said loudly. "Today you will be practicing Apparition similar to what will be asked of you for your Apparition tests. We will be separating you by house to enable more one on one consultation if necessary. Hufflepuffs, please follow Mr. Jones." The shortest of the elderly wizards stepped forward before turning and walking towards Zonko's with the Hufflepuff students following them. "Ravenclaws, please follow Mr. McKinnon," Twycross continued then waited as the wizard standing next to him walked towards the opposite side of the street with the Ravenclaw students following him. "Slytherins, please follow Mr. Langcaster." The remaining wizard walked towards Hogwarts with the Slytherin students reluctantly following him. Twycross took a moment to glance at the remaining students. "Now, let's get started."

Once Twycross had reviewed the basics of Apparition, he called on volunteers to Apparate to outside Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. Moody instantly volunteered Harry, much to Harry's annoyance. He knew the reasoning behind it but that didn't mean he had to like it. It was so much easier to do something after actually seeing it accomplished.

Twcross motioned for Harry to step forward. "When you're ready, Mr. Potter," he said then stepped back.

Tonks took the opportunity to quickly Apparate to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. It wasn't a long ways away but it was certainly farther than the hoop he had been practicing in. Closing his eyes, Harry pictured himself standing beside Tonks outside Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, wanting to be there more than anything else. He turned turning on the spot urging his body to move and felt himself being squeezed through a tight rubber tube. For a split second, he couldn't breathe. It was almost painful but it quickly vanished, allowing Harry to take a desperately needed breath and open his eyes to see Tonks smiling at him.

"Excellent, Mr. Potter!" Twycross said loudly. "Now, try to Apparate back to us."

"Try to land right on him, Harry," Tonks said quietly. "Maybe that will shut him up."

Harry shot her a look that clearly said 'you've got to be kidding' but only received a mischievous grin from Tonks. _She obviously has spent too much time with Sirius over the past few years._ Closing his eyes again, Harry mentally pictured himself standing in front of Wilkie Twycross in front of The Three Broomsticks and, after turning on the spot, successfully Apparated back to Twycross and his fellow Gryffindors. Waves of excitement and eagerness washed over him as the Gryffindors surrounded and congratulated him. Harry couldn't hide the relief he felt. At least he hadn't splinched himself.

Twycross had Harry Apparate to Tonks and back two more times before declaring that Harry was more than ready to take the test. That was all Harry's protection needed to usher him back to the carriages and take him back to Hogwarts. Tonks and Remus rode with Harry while Moody stayed behind, Apparating away the moment they passed the Hogwarts gates. Harry wished he could have stayed and watched Ron and Hermione but knew he was already asking a lot from the Order just to do this. He wasn't about to appear greedy now.

Not a word was said in the carriage until they reached Hogwarts. Both Tonks and Remus seemed to be extremely distracted as they stared out of opposite sides of the carriages. Harry had to admit that Tonks had been extremely quiet lately. Cautiously, he reached out for the faint emotions surrounding her and was surprised to pick up waves of nervousness, tiredness mixed with a hint of fear. Had something happened that he didn't know about?

Tonks slowly turned her head and met his concerned gaze for a moment before smiling softly. "Not fair, Harry," she said good-naturedly as the carriage came to a stop. "You're not allowed to use your abilities on family members."

Remus snorted as he opened the carriage door. "Good luck with that, Nymphadora," he said winking at Harry then stepping out of the carriage.

Tonks glared at Remus as she quickly stepped out of the carriage. "Why did I tell you about using that horrid name?" she asked angrily as she turned and held the door open for Harry. "I swear you are as stubborn and as childish as Sirius!"

Remus let out a loud laugh as Harry exited the carriage but kept his distance from the bickering adults. "I'm childish?" he asked. "Who's the person who still throws a temper tantrum every time someone says your first name? What would your mother say?"

"Er—I'll just go inside," Harry said uncomfortably as he cautiously moved towards the flight of stone steps that led to the great oak front doors.

"You leave my mother out of this!" Tonks said through her teeth.

That was all the incentive Harry needed to hurry up the stairs and into the castle. Once he passed Filch, who took his time in checking Harry for dark objects with his Secrecy Sensors, Harry walked through the Entrance Hall towards the marble staircase. He couldn't believe Remus was teasing Tonks. He never teased Tonks. That was usually something between Tonks and Sirius. _This family is seriously messed up._

A hand on Harry's shoulder quickly pushed all thought out of his mind. In a blink of an eye, Harry grabbed the unknown person's wrist and spun around quickly, twisting the arm of the unknown person as he moved. The abrupt movement caused the unknown person to turn and fall to his knees, allowing Harry to catch a glimpse of a familiar back and black hair that was slightly longer than what he remembered. He gasped as he released the wrist and cautiously walked around to see the face of his 'attacker'.

It seemed to take forever for Harry to piece together all of the features. The familiar blue eyes, the mischievous face that seemed to appear older with the dark stubble that covered the lower face, the cheeky grin that Harry hadn't seen in so long, and the relaxed but alert body posture that could only belong to one person. Harry fell to his knees as he reached out, hoping that he wasn't seeing things. When his fingers touched Sirius' cheek, Harry let out a choked laugh and he threw his arms around the man, holding on like there was no tomorrow. He couldn't believe it. Sirius was finally home.

"I missed you too, kiddo," Sirius said softly as he wrapped his arms around Harry. Waves of relief and happiness were pouring off of him. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here to help you. I'm sorry it took me so long to get back but I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere."

"Welcome back, Padfoot," Remus said as he and Tonks came up behind Harry with smiles on their faces. It was obvious now that the 'fight' between them had been a ruse to get Harry to find Sirius alone. "It's about time you showed your face."

Sirius looked up at Remus and grinned as Harry pulled away. "It's great to be back," he said as he stood, pulling Harry up with him. "What's this I hear about a prank war against Snape?"

Remus glanced at Harry quickly before returning his gaze to Sirius. It had been decided to refrain from telling Sirius about the 'prank war' with Snape until he was calm, restrained and possibly heavily intoxicated. "Who told you?" Remus asked curiously. "I was under the impression that Dumbledore was gone for the weekend."

"He is," Sirius said as he ruffled Harry's messy hair. "Minerva thought I'd find the situation funny although she didn't mention why she was tolerating the behavior. That is something she's never done before so of course I'm curious."

Harry and Remus shared another look before Tonks stepped in. "Well, I'm sure you all have a lot to talk about," she said, casting Harry a discrete sympathetic glance. "I'll catch up with you guys later…in your quarters. I think that would probably be safest."

"Right," Remus said uncomfortably then motioned for Sirius to lead the way towards the Marauder Quarters. Sirius cast Remus a cautious look before he started moving. Harry was seriously debating whether to follow suit when Remus grabbed Harry by the arm. "There's no way I'm doing this alone," Remus whispered. "It'll be easier with you there."

Harry nodded but remained silent. Truthfully, he didn't want to be anywhere near the Marauder Quarters but wasn't about to abandon Remus. Sirius did have a tendency to show a little more caution when Harry was around but the fact that Snape was involved left little hope for this to be one of those times. Sirius was so eager to play the 'I told you so' card since he had been the only person _not_ to believe that Snape was anything but a greasy git.

When they reached the Marauders Quarters, Remus held him back. "One more thing," Remus said quietly. "A locking charm on the door wouldn't be a bad idea. It will at least give us time to stun him before he does anything incredibly stupid."

Harry grinned as he followed Remus into the quarters. As he closed the door, Harry discretely cast a few locking charms that Remus had taught him. Regardless of the burst of anger that was guaranteed to come, Harry was glad that Sirius was back and knew Remus felt the same. Both of them could have used is off the wall sense of humor during the last few months.

Sirius flopped down on the nearest sofa couch before looking at Harry and Remus sternly. "All right," he said impatiently. "We're now away from prying ears. Care to tell me what is actually going on here and why you two are walking on eggshells?"

Harry and Remus shared a look before Remus divulged the latest developments. Sirius had reacted exactly like they expected him to. He cursed, vowed to kill Professor Snape and broke into the 'I told you so' speech. Harry and Remus simply let him rant until Sirius moved to leave the room in search for Snape and Dumbledore. Remus instantly disarmed, and trapped him in a body bind and tried to explain that justice had already been served. Going any farther would only cause problems.

Sirius didn't agree but grudgingly accepted that Harry and Remus overruled him. "I'll be good for now but if he does _anything_, I'm stepping in," he said stubbornly. "Snape has gotten away with too much for too long and it's about time someone does something about it. I don't care if Dumbledore trusts him. I don't!"

A loud knock on the door quickly put an end to the conversation. Harry quickly disabled the locking charms and opened the door only to be nearly run over by an overly excited Ron and Hermione. Both of them appeared to be out of breath as they hurried into the room, pushing Harry back as they progressed.

"I did it!" Ron said excitedly. "I finally Apparated! I was a little off and ended up near Scrivenshafts but it's better than nothing!"

"Congratulations Ron!" Harry said happily as he maneuvered around Ron and closed the door. "I knew you could do it!" He turned around and looked at Hermione. "How'd you do?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Come off it, Harry," he said before Hermione could open her mouth. "She was just as perfect as you. Twycross couldn't stop talking about the two of you in the Three Broomsticks. You better be careful or he's going to recruit you to replace the current Apparation instructors. Some of them there today looked like they were about to die on the spot."

"Ron!" Hermione scolded. "I can't believe you said that!"

"What?" Ron asked dumbfounded. "It's true."

Sirius let out a bark like laugh, causing Ron and Hermione to finally notice him. "Sirius!" Hermione exclaimed. "Welcome back."

Sirius nodded. "It's good to be back, Hermione," he said with a smile then glared at Remus. "At least now no one can lie to me on what's been happening to _my_ godson."

"I haven't lied about anything!" Remus cried in exasperation. "We handled it and we were going to tell you when you got back! You told me I wasn't supposed to contact you unless it was an emergency which this wasn't. It was Severus trying to get the last word in and taking it too far. That's why Minerva didn't do anything to stop the pranks. She and the rest of the school felt that he deserved everything he got."

Ron glanced at Harry nervously. "I take it you told him," he said quietly.

Hermione scoffed. "Really Ron," she whispered sarcastically. "What was your first hint?"

Harry covered his face with his hand and shook his head slowly. "Stop it, you two," he said in annoyance. "It must be contagious or something. Everyone needs to fight over something stupid. If this is the way everyone's going to take something as trivial as Snape being a git then I can't imagine how all of you will react when Voldemort comes here to kill me."

Silence filled the room as everyone stared at Harry in horror. _Okay. Perhaps that wasn't the best thing to say._

* * *


	22. Lion vs Snake

Chapter 22

Lion vs Snake

As the weeks passed and the Apparition tests approached, Harry was certain of only one thing: Sirius was positively suffocating. Now that Sirius was back at Hogwarts he wanted to know everything. It was understandable at first but now it was down right annoying. Harry had thought that Sirius couldn't be any _more_ overprotective but he was wrong. Sirius was taking his godfather duties to the extreme and no one could convince him that it wasn't justified.

Care of Magical Creatures class was another headache for Harry. Aragog's health was basically nonexistent leaving Hagrid an emotional wreck. The emotional pain from Hagrid and the physical pain from Aragog had become so overwhelming that Harry was unable to be around them for more than five minutes. Thankfully Hagrid was too distraught to notice Harry sneak away and out of sight from Aragog's eager family.

When the day of the Apparition tests arrived, the majority of the sixth years could be found reading a leaflet from the Ministry of Magic titled: Common Apparition Mistakes and How to Avoid Them. Ron had read the leaflet so many times that he had memorized every word but he still continued to read it, as if additional information would appear on it any moment. Harry and Hermione had opted to refrain from commenting since Ron had already insisted they tell him everything they knew to help for the test. There was really nothing Harry and Hermione could tell him. Apparating relied heavily on mentality. Fear and hesitation resulted in failure. It was as simple as that.

After lunch, Harry and Hermione opted to take a stroll around the grounds for some fresh air while Ron followed them with his face hidden behind the leaflet. They would be leaving for Hogsmeade soon and security would be even tighter than the practice session. Sirius, Remus and Tonks were serving as Harry's protection while nearly a dozen Aurors would be monitoring everyone else. Harry wasn't sure who had requested the tighter security but had a feeling that Sirius had contributed.

"Harry Potter?" Harry quickly turned around to see a dark haired girl hurrying to catch up with him. She couldn't have been older than a third year and had the Hufflepuff crest on her robes. "I was told to give you this," she added as she handed over a small scroll of parchment.

"Thanks," Harry said with a nod. The girl blushed before running off. Harry rolled his eyes at her behavior as he unrolled the scroll. He recognized the untidy handwriting immediately. There were large blotches all over the parchment, causing some of the ink to run.

_Dear Harry, Ron and Hermione,_

_Aragog died last night. I know you tried to prepare me for this Harry but it's still hard to believe he's gone. I'm going to bury him tonight at dusk, that was his favorite time of day. I already asked Sirius if you could come tonight but he said it'd be too dangerous so I just thought I'd let you know. _

_Thanks for all your help Harry. _

_Hagrid_

"It's from Hagrid," Harry said as he handed the parchment over to Hermione. She read through it and let out a long sigh as she and handed it over to Ron who scanned it quickly. Ron's reaction was nearly comical. He shuddered as a look of disgust appeared on his face as he quickly handed the parchment back to Harry as if touching it would cause spiders to come.

"Well, I'm glad Sirius said you couldn't go," Hermione said matter-of-factly. "We would be in so much trouble if we were caught."

"I can't believe he even thought we'd go," Ron said in disbelief. "That thing ordered his kids to kill us even after he knew we were Hagrid's friends."

Harry let out a long breath and fought the urge to say something he would probably regret. Yes, Hagrid's choice in pets was certainly unorthodox but Hagrid was unorthodox so it worked out. Hagrid had known Aragog for over fifty years. It was understandable that Hagrid would take Aragog's death hard and would want people there to help him tonight. Harry just wished there was someway he could help Hagrid. No one should have to face death alone even if it was the death of a flesh eating giant spider.

The sound of the bell from the castle put an end to the conversation. Sharing a look, they hurried back to the castle to find Sirius, Remus and Tonks waiting for them in the Entrance Hall. They hurried to the back of the line and waited as Filch checked every single student with his Secrecy Sensors. After what felt like an eternity, Harry was out of the castle and stepping in the final carriage with Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Ron and Hermione.

No one said a word for the entire ride. Ron kept bouncing his leg nervously while he quickly scanned over the leaflet. Hermione was rubbing her hands together as she silently repeated the three 'D's' over and over again. Tonks kept her attention outside was she twirled her wand while Sirius was looking out in the opposite direction. Harry was seriously tempted to shout out 'boo', 'surprise' or something of that nature and from the amused look on Remus' face, he wasn't the only one. Being cautious and prepared was one thing. The majority of the occupants in the carriage had passed those traits and moved on to obsessive.

The atmosphere at Hogsmeade was significantly different than last time. There was no noisy chatter among the students. All of them were too nervous to think of anything but their upcoming examination. The tension was so thick that Harry was having difficulty blocking it all out. He reflexively took a few steps back in hope that the slight distance would help. The movement didn't go unnoticed by Sirius and Remus who followed suit. A shared glance was all they needed to know not to say anything.

Wilkie Twycross was once again standing by the Three Broomsticks with his three co-workers, all of them carrying clipboards and a quill. "Welcome to your Apparition test," Twycross said loudly. "You will be called on alphabetically and be required to Apparate to the edge of Hogsmeade. Once you have Apparated, you will be evaluated to determine success or failure. Failing to Apparate, splinching or appearing outside the acceptable area will constitute as a failure. All students that fail will be required to schedule their next exam through the Ministry. Are there any questions?"

Silence filled the air as everyone slowly worked through what Twycross had said. Several people looked even paler at the mention of splinching even though no on had splinched themselves in quite a while. Ron actually looked like he was about to be sick. Harry didn't understand what the big shock was. Everything Twycross said had been written in the leaflet word for word.

"Very well," Twycross said with a nod. The other three wizards turned on the spot and Apparated to various positions. Mr. Jones appeared at the edge of Hogsmeade, Mr. Langcaster appeared across from Twycross and Mr. McKinnon appeared halfway between Mr. Jones and Mr. Lancaster. "This will be a long process so everyone please wait for your name to be called in the Three Broomsticks."

Everyone slowly filed into the tiny inn. Madam Rosmerta, a curvy woman with a pretty face was waiting for them. Tonks remained outside the door while Sirius and Remus found a spot near the bar. It was a testament to how nervous Ron was when he didn't even notice Madam Rosmerta smiling at them. He had made several attempts in the past just to get her attention although Harry had a feeling that Madam Rosmerta was paying more attention to Sirius than Ron.

When everyone sat down, Twycross looked down at his clipboard before shouting out, "Abbott, Hannah!"

Hannah slowly walked out of the Three Broomsticks. Silence remained as the door closed behind her. Twycross' muffled voice could be heard but no one could make out what he was saying. This was probably harder than the test itself; waiting with no idea of what was happening just outside the door. It was times like this when Harry hated having a last name in the second half of the alphabet and felt sorry for Ron who would have to wait even longer than him.

"This certainly brings back memories," Remus said, breaking the silence. "I seem to remember someone who thought it would be funny to try and land directly on one of the examiners."

Sirius shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "What can I say?" he asked. "James issued a Marauder challenge. I couldn't back down."

"A Marauder Challenge?" Remus asked in disbelief. "That's a laugh. You two were trying to impress a group of girls."

Sirius shrugged again as he leaned back in his chair. "Same thing," he said as he glanced at Harry and winked. "Besides, those examiners needed to loosen up. They probably splinched themselves once or twice and left their sense of humor behind."

"Did you pass?" Seamus asked nervously from a nearby table.

Sirius grinned. "Of course," he said. "I did receive a warning from the examiner I landed on but they did say Apparate to where he was, which I did. I Apparated to _exactly_ where he was standing. It was their own fault for not being more specific."

"Did anyone fail?" Padma Patil asked from across the room.

It was Remus who answered this time. "I think there were a few," he said thoughtfully. "But they ended up passing a few months later. The important thing to remember is to focus and not worry about the outcome. If you're nervous, it's only going to make Apparition more difficult."

The door opened, startling nearly everyone. Wilkie Twycross entered the inn with his eyes fixed on his clipboard. "Bones, Susan!" he announced and waited as she rose from her seat and followed him out of the inn.

"Where's Hannah?" Justin asked curiously.

"I suspect she's waiting in Madam Puddifoot's," Remus said in an amused tone. "This way she won't distract those who still need to go."

Terry Boot followed Susan who was then followed by Mandy Brocklehurst. Lavender followed him and she looked like she was about to collapse. The process was extremely slow. Finally after nearly an hour of waiting, Hermione was called. The entire table wished her luck and watched as she left, trying to calm her nerves with every step. When the door closed, the silence returned and the anxious waiting continued. The group had thinned out considerably already, making those who were still waiting even more nervous.

Nearly another hour passed before Harry's name was called only he wasn't the only person who left. Sirius followed him while Remus remained behind to be of some support for Ron, not that he was aware of anything going on around him. Harry had noticed that Ron had stopped paying attention around the time Hermione left. He wished there was something he could say or do but his mind was completely blank. He was too worried about his own Apparition test at the moment.

Stepping out of the Three Broomsticks and into the sunlight, Harry let out a long breath as he followed Twycross to the center of the street. He spared one final look at Sirius and noticed Tonks moving towards Mr. Jones. Sirius gave Harry a reassuring nod and Harry forced himself to return his attention to Twycross.

"Mr. Potter," Twycross said with a slight smile. "When I give the word, please turn on the spot and Apparate to where Mr. Jones is standing and remain still while we evaluate your Apparition. This may take some time since need to be absolutely sure there was no splinching."

Harry nodded and shifted his gaze to the edge of Hogsmeade, taking in everything. He needed to concentrate. He needed to pass this test. Closing his eyes, Harry pictured the street where Mr. Jones was standing in his mind. That was where he wanted to be, where he needed to be. He opened his eyes and waited as Twycross jotted down a few notes before returning his attention to Harry.

"When you're ready, Mr. Potter," Twycross said.

Closing his eyes again, Harry concentrated completely on his destination, wanting to be there more than anything else. He turned on the spot and immediately felt the familiar sensation of being forced through a tight rubber tube, compressed to an almost unimaginable state. A crack filled his ears and a split second later Harry inhaled deeply as he opened his eyes to see that he was standing beside Mr. Jones.

Mr. Jones moved so they were face to face and slowly waved his wand back and forth in front of Harry starting at his head and moving downward. Harry forced himself to remain silent and still which was extremely difficult since all he wanted to do was celebrate. He waited as the examiners checked their area before Apparating to the middle of Hogsmeade and conversing quietly. Harry took that opportunity to glance over Tonks who was smiling proudly at him.

Sirius took that opportunity to Apparate next to Harry and wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders. "Congrats kiddo," he said quietly. "I knew you could do it."

Finally, Wilkie Twycross emerged from the group of elderly wizards and approached them. "Congratulations, Mr. Potter," he said with a smile. "You passed. However, you will not receive your license until your seventeenth birthday. Please refrain from Apparating until you receive your license."

"Yes sir," Harry said with a nod and let Sirius usher him towards Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. He could see Hermione and Seamus looking at him hopefully out the window and ginned at them. Hermione and Seamus smiled and cheered before rushing to the door. Sirius gave Harry's shoulder a reassuring squeeze before he pushed Harry forward just as the door opened and hands pulled him inside.

"We knew you'd pass!" Seamus exclaimed loudly as he patted Harry on the back.

"Never had a doubt!" Justin Finch-Fletchley said as he shook Harry's hand.

Harry found himself being pushed into a chair while people continued to pat him on the back and shout words of congratulations to him. Slowly, everyone calmed down and sat back down. Hermione took the seat next to him and discretely pointed out how everyone did. Seamus had only just passed since he was nearly out of the allowed Apparition destination. Pansy Parkinson had splinched herself and therefore had failed. Harry couldn't help noticing how bitter Pansy looked as she glared at everyone around her. Then again, he probably would be resentful to if he were the only person to fail.

In was nearly another hour of waiting and congratulating those who entered with smiles on their faces before it was Ron's turn. Harry and Hermione eagerly waited by the window, searching for any sign of Ron. Impatience was the main emotion in Madam Puddifoot's. Those at the beginning of the alphabet had been sitting around for well over two hours while those near the end were exhausted from their nerves being overactive for the past two hours. Everyone just wanted to get back to Hogwarts and either celebrate or forget this afternoon ever happened.

It seemed to take forever for Ron to appear at the end of Hogsmeade and even longer for the Apparition official to check Ron over and converse with his colleagues. Remus appeared beside Ron while the officials were talking and tried to reassure Ron but Ron was too focused on the outcome of his test to notice. Finally, Twycross broke away from the group and slowly approached Ron and Remus. Hermione's hand was gripping Harry's arm so hard that she was cutting off the circulation but Harry was too focused on the scene before them to say anything. They waited eagerly as Twycross spoke to Ron, hoping for some sign of the outcome. Time seemed to stand still. There was no possible way it had taken them that long to find out if they had passed or failed.

Finally, Twycross turned and walked away, leaving Ron and Remus alone. Ron slowly turned to Remus, blocking Harry and Hermione's view of his face. It was almost like there was some conspiracy to prevent them from finding out if Ron had passed or failed. It was positively maddening and Harry clearly wasn't the only one feeling this way.

"Oh, this is ridiculous!" Hermione said in frustration as she released her grip on Harry's arm and hurried towards the door.

The action surprised Harry so much that it took him a moment to realize what Hermione was about to do and hurried after her. She had just opened the door when Harry reached her and looked out to see Ron running towards them with a large grin on his face. That was all Harry and Hermione needed to hurry out of shop and meet Ron halfway.

"I can't believe I passed!" Ron exclaimed happily. "I seriously thought I had splinched myself!"

"And that was your main problem, Ron," Remus said gently as he ushered everyone towards Madam Puddifoot's. Sirius was waiting for them by the door with a stern look on his face. "Apparition isn't necessarily difficult as long as you are determined to reach your destination. You just needed confidence."

Ron instantly turned to Harry. "Not a word," he warned.

Harry grinned. He knew this wasn't the time for a round of 'that's what I've been telling you for two years'. "I wasn't going to say anything," he said simply, "but since you brought it up…"

Ron scowled and stalked into Mada Puddifoot's Tea Shop.

* * *

Ron remained in high spirits for the rest of the day and into the night. According to Remus, Harry's departure had pushed Ron over the edge as far as nerves were concerned. It had taken nearly half an hour for Remus to calm Ron down and convince him that passing the test wasn't impossible. Wilkie Twycross had also pointed out that an overabundance of nerves made Apparition difficult but had taken a significant longer time making his point and required Remus serving as interpreter after Twycross had left. 

The following day had brought about another welcomed surprise. Katie Bell had returned from St. Mungo's looking as healthy and happy as ever. The moment Katie saw Harry she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly, thanking him for everything he had done to help her back in October. Harry had tried to say that he really hadn't done anything but Katie wouldn't listen, claiming that her friends had already told her everything.

The most popular question for Katie had been who had given her the cursed necklace but she remembered nothing after walking into the bathroom in the Three Broomsticks. She never saw who put her under the Imperius curse so the investigation had reached a dead end. The only clue they had was that since Katie was inside the bathroom, it was most likely a woman who had cast the Imperius curse on her but who would do that and why?

Katie's return also meant that Dean was moved back to the 'Reserve Chaser' position, something that was a blessing and a curse for the Quidditch team. Katie was a far better player and there still was some tension between Ginny and Dean. However, Dean knew the vast number of plays that had been devised since Katie left which meant Katie either had a lot to learn in little time or the Gryffindor team needed to change their strategy.

For the next fortnight, the Gryffindor team spent every available moment at the Quidditch pitch trying to help Katie adapt to their new style. Dean proved to be a great help by allowing Katie to see her role in the plays, which kept the practices at a quick pace. Everyone was extremely exhausted most of the time but all of the hard work was paying off. The team was flying better than ever.

The arrival of May brought the warm and sunshine days that meant one thing: physical training had returned. With the intense Quidditch schedule, healing lessons with Madam Pomfrey, the D.A., classes and the overabundance of school work, it was nearly impossible for Harry to commit to designated training schedule. If the pitch, Harry and Sirius were available, Harry and Sirius would duel until someone forfeited. This normally left Harry as physically exhausted as he already was mentally.

As the final game of the Quidditch season drew closer, the entire school was wrapped up in 'Quidditch fever'. The Championship relied on who won this game. This brought about a lot of wanted and unwanted attention towards the team members. Some swallowed up whatever attention they could get while others looked like they were about to be sick. Ginny was one who basked in the attention while Ron was one who was constantly running into the nearest bathroom to get away from it all.

Once again, the majority of the attention centered on Harry and Cho. Many were calling the upcoming game 'The Match Between the Ex's', something that was rather annoying. Harry and Cho had never been anything other than friends even though Cho had wanted to try for something more. Cho still spent time with Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny although now the topic of Quidditch was never brought up. The only significant difference was that Cho, Hermione and Ginny spent more time talking quietly to each other than they did a few weeks ago.

Before Harry knew it, the week of the Quidditch game had arrived. It now seemed that there wasn't enough time in the day to prepare regardless of the fact that the Gryffindor team was performing better than ever. Harry knew he was probably overreacting but he couldn't help it. The entire Gryffindor Tower was expecting him to bring about another perfect season. This was certainly one of those times when Harry hated the pressure of being team captain in addition to Seeker. There was only so much pressure one could take.

It was Wednesday evening when Harry was reminded of something he hadn't had the time to think about lately…Hogwarts. He had only just left the Gryffindor Tower for the journey down to the Great Hall for dinner alone. Ron had left for the nearest bathroom once again, Hermione was speaking to Professor Vector and Ginny had left not too long ago to speak with a few of her friends. Powerful waves of concern and nervousness caused Harry to come to an abrupt halt. The last time he had felt something this strong a student had needed his help.

Fearing the worst, Harry allowed Hogwarts to direct him to the staircases. He slowly walked down the stairs, receiving another gentle push after he descended only one flight and continued moving along the passageway. The waves of emotions intensified with each step and before Harry knew it, he was standing outside a bathroom. Gathering his courage, Harry slowly pushed the door opened and was greeted by the sight of Moaning Myrtle trying to console a distraught Draco Malfoy. Malfoy had his back to the door as his hands clutched the sides of a sink with his head bowed but Harry didn't need to see Malfoy's face. Anxiety, dread and fear were pouring off him in tidal waves.

"Don't," Myrtle said sympathetically as she floated towards Malfoy. "Don't…tell me what's wrong…I can help you…"

"No one can help me," Malfoy said miserably as his body began to shake. "I can't do it…I can't…It won't work…and unless I do it soon…he says he'll kill me…"

Harry was at a complete loss. What was he supposed to do about this? How could Hogwarts expect him to be able to help the one person at Hogwarts who hated him more than anything in the world? _At least it's not Professor Snape. That would be even more awkward after the pranks we pulled._ Harry wanted nothing more than to find a teacher but seriously doubted any teacher would be nearby. _Why does it have to be me?_

Malfoy raised his head slightly, allowing Harry to see that Malfoy had tears streaming down his face in the mirror attached to the wall. That was something for the record books. Harry had never seen Malfoy ever display any sort of emotion other than hatred and jealousy before. This made him feel even more uncomfortable. You never want your enemy to see you when you're at a low point. Harry knew that much from experience.

It was that moment that Malfoy looked up into the mirror and saw Harry standing in the doorway. Malfoy quickly turned around and pulled out his wand. Their eyes met. Malfoy's hateful glare dueled against Harry's sympathetic stare as Harry resisted the urge to draw his own wand. Arming himself would put an end to any hope of communication. Slowly, Harry raised his hands in a form of surrender, something that seemed to make Malfoy even angrier.

"Pull out your wand!" Malfoy growled through gritted teeth, his wand shaking severely.

"No," Harry said calmly. "I'm not here to fight you, Malfoy. Do you need me to get someone? Professor Snape?" Malfoy's answer was a hex that missed Harry by inches, causing a lamp on the wall beside him to shatter. Harry quickly moved away from the broken fixture, not taking his eyes off of Malfoy. "Hey! I come in peace! I just want to help!"

"No!" Moaning Myrtle cried tearfully, her voice echoing throughout the tiled room. "No! Stop it, please! STOP!"

"I don't need your help, Potter!" Malfoy spat hatefully. "This is all your fault!

_And we are how old?_ Harry couldn't believe Malfoy was still wallowing on Lucius Malfoy's imprisonment and abandonment by Voldemort. Didn't Malfoy see that Harry had done what was right to save lives? _Obviously not_. How could anyone think that it was perfectly acceptable to kill a little girl in order to get revenge for her father doing his job? "Listen, if it's anyone's fault, its Voldemort's," Harry said as calmly as he could manage. "This is who he is! He uses people as long as they are useful but as soon as they're not, he leaves them to rot!"

"SHUT UP!" Malfoy roared. "YOU KNOW NOTHING!"

Before Harry could even think of a reply, he felt something slam into his chest and send him flying backwards into the wall. Pain shot from the back of his head and down his spine. At that moment, it took every ounce of self-control not to attack Malfoy. "I know a lot more than you think," Harry said as he took a few steps towards Malfoy while trying to ignore the pain shooting from his back and ribs. "I may not know what it's like for your family but I know Voldemort. He doesn't care about anyone but himself."

"JUST SHUT UP!" Malfoy shouted as he took a step towards Harry. "_Crucio_!"

Instinct took over any thought of trying to calm Malfoy down. Harry quickly raised his hands as if to block the Unforgivable Curse and was shocked to see a semi-transparent shield form. The curse struck the shield and fought against it as Moaning Myrtle screamed loudly. Harry tried to push more and more of his magic into the shield but could already see the curse breaking through it. His entire body was screaming in pain, pain that was continuing to escalate until it became too much.

A loud _BOOM_ filled the air as the curse and shield seemed to explode. Malfoy was sent flying backwards into the S-bends while Harry was sent flying in the opposite direction through the bathroom wall and into the hallway wall. Pain completely surrounded Harry as he fell to the floor, landing partially on his side and staring straight ahead at where he had just been. He couldn't move…couldn't think…could barely breathe.

Water filled the bathroom from broken sinks and S-bends. Draco Malfoy had been the first to move, carefully prying himself out from the rubble. It was then that he saw what had happened to Harry along with the puddle of blood that was quickly growing around him. Silence filled the air except for the running water and the occasional sound of something broken falling to the floor. Malfoy seemed to be in a state of shock until Myrtle appeared out of the rubble.

"MURDER!" Myrtle screamed as she caught sight of Harry. "MURDER IN THE BATHROOM! MURDER!"

The entire castle shook as the sound of hurried footsteps could be heard over the now deafening silence. Before anyone could even think of running, a tall figure dressed in black arrived, taking in the scene before him. Harry still hadn't moved and Malfoy was still standing in the middle of the destroyed bathroom, wand in hand. Echoing footsteps filled the air again, alerting them that more people were coming.

Professor Snape was standing in front of Malfoy in a heartbeat, taking hold of Malfoy's wand and pocketing it. "You've gone too far this time, Draco," he said coolly. "Stay where you are." Without waiting for an answer, Snape turned and approached Harry. He was about to kneel down when a loud voice shouted at him.

"Snape!" Sirius yelled. "Stay away from him!"

Snape sneered at Sirius as he stepped back as Remus hurried over to Harry and checked him over. "He's in some sort of shock," Remus said quickly as he turned and caught sight of Malfoy. "What curses did you use, Draco? We need to know in order to counter the affects." Everyone turned to Malfoy who took a few frightened steps backwards, nearly tripping over some debris in the process. When Malfoy showed no signs of answering, Remus pulled out his wand and summoned Malfoy's, surprised to see it coming from Snape's robes. "Sirius, find Poppy, Minerva and Tonks. I have a feeling we'll need them."

Sirius stared at Remus in disbelief. "Moony—"

"—Sirius, go!" Remus said frantically. "Harry needs treatment sooner rather than later!" That was all that was needed for Sirius to take off running. Remus then turned his attention to Malfoy's wand. "_Prior Incantato_," he said quietly and let out a firm growl at what appeared. "The Cruciatus Curse, Draco? You used an Unforgivable on a fellow student?"

"Say nothing, Draco," Snape said quickly.

"You have no say in this, Severus," Remus countered heatedly as he carefully maneuvered so he could check for where the blood was coming from. "Care to explain why you were hiding Draco's wand in your robes? He used an Unforgivable on another person. You can't protect him anymore. His fate is in the Ministry's hands."

"B—but it didn't even hit him!" Malfoy protested shakily. "Potter created some sort of shield—without a wand—and there was an explosion!"

Remus and Snape stared at Malfoy incredulously. "Are you saying that you attacked an unarmed student?" Remus growled.

"But—"

"—_SILENCE_, Draco," Professor Snape hissed. "For once in your life use your brain and _be quiet!_"

The sound of hurried footsteps put an abrupt end to the conversation. Madam Pomfrey had been the first to arrive and immediately demanded that Remus move out of the way. After several charms and spells were cast, the bleeding had stopped and Harry was able to be moved to the hospital wing. By then Sirius had returned with Professor McGonagall, Tonks and another Auror that had been checking the grounds with her. Harry, however, never knew what happened. The moment he had been placed on the stretcher, he had fallen into darkness and the pain had faded away.

* * *


	23. Overdue Revelations

Chapter 23

Overdue Revelations

It was a strange sensation, being caught in the place between consciousness and unconsciousness. Voices faded in and out as well as sensations but they were all too muffled and too distant to worry about. There was no pain here. Time was irrelevant since nothing of consequence happened here. The only downside was the periods of partial consciousness were coming more and more frequent but he couldn't find the energy to do anything but notice the voices and emotions surrounding him. People were talking quietly, unable to hide their concern or their fear but why? It was peaceful here, wasn't it?

"_I will not be spoken to like this! I have only been doing what you wanted!"_

"_I believe I told you to not to speak of Harry's captivity. You went too far, Severus. Once again you let your pride overpower you. Do you have any idea how difficult it has been for me to convince Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Minerva that you are still at least partially trustworthy? Sirius is prepared to remove Harry from Hogwarts unless something is done."_

"_And of course we must all bow down to Harry Potter's mutt. When did the world begin to revolve around what Sirius Black wanted?"_

"_Sirius is acting as a concerned guardian, Severus._ _That is certainly a stronger defense than a man who still feels the need to take out his anger on a dead man's son. All Harry did was answer a question correctly. Would you have treated anyone else the same if they had answered the question?"_

"_Of course not!_ _No one else struts around this school as if they own it! Everyone here worships him—" _

"—_which Harry despises._ _You know this, Severus. I thought you had accepted that Harry was not James."_

A loud sigh could be heard. "_I have my reasons, Headmaster, reasons that I prefer to keep to myself."_

Oblivion returned as the voices and emotions faded away only to be replaced by others what felt like a moment later.

"_Why isn't he awake yet? Is something wrong with him?"_

"_Mr. Potter will wake when he's ready, Miss Granger._ _Rest is the best remedy for him now. You two better be on your way or you'll be late for class."_

Someone squeezed his hand as a voice whispered in his ear, "_Please wake up soon, Harry. It's not the same without you. Come on, Ron. We should go."_

There was silence until another voice whispered in his other ear. "_I don't think you know how many people care about you, Mr. Potter—Harry. I've never seen so many students visit. They see you, Harry. I assure you. They see who you really are—a truly remarkable young man."_

Oblivion returned once again and like before it didn't last long. What was different was that someone was rubbing a cool substance on his legs and arms. Harry tried to pull away from the hands that were touching him but his limbs wouldn't obey. It took too much energy to even think of opening his eyes so Harry to resort to a groan of protest which ended up sounding like a loud breath if you were listening for it. Unfortunately, no one was and they continued on.

"_What's the point of doing this?"_

"_It keeps Harry's muscles and joints from locking up, Sirius. It's just an extra precaution. Draco claims the Cruciatus Curse never touched Harry but..."_

"_Don't remind me. This family must be one of the most dysfunctional ones in the history of families. How is it possible that I'm related to people who want nothing more than to torture and kill my godson?"_

"_You do realize that it is possible that you are the bad egg in the family, right?"_

"_Oh shut up, Moony."_

"_Hmm, I must have hit a sore spot."_

"_If Harry wasn't between us right now, I'd hex you."_

"_You would if you could hit me. Who was it that won the last duel we had?"_

"_You cheated that time."_

"_Really?_ _How do you figure that?"_

Silence. "_You just did, all right?"_ Silence filled the air once again. "_I can't believe we're talking about this. Harry—"_

"_I know, Padfoot. I know. It's completely unfair that these sort of things keep happening to Harry. I think his empathy is really starting to impair his judgment. Perhaps it would be best to remove him from here."_

"_Er—Moony, that's usually my line. I'm supposed to be the one threatening to remove Harry from Hogwarts and you're supposed to tell me I'm overreacting, okay? Good. Now, should we try this again?"_

"_Oh shut up, Sirius. You can be such a git."_

"_I resent that! I'm not a git! Snape's a git! I, however, am a prat."_

"_I am so glad we cleared that up."_

Voices faded into nothing. Warm and soothing waves surrounded him, protecting him. Waves of sympathy mixed in with the warmth, begging Harry to forgive something that the entity had no control over. She had asked for his help to aid one of her children but the child had been beyond help. There was nothing else he could have done. Not all children can be saved. It was a harsh truth but it was an undeniable truth. Draco Malfoy had made his choice when he refused help from Professor Snape.

The comforting waves slowly pulled back, allowing Harry to open his eyes and look around the blurry, dimly lit room. Even though he couldn't see, Harry knew he was in the hospital wing. The smell was unmistakable. He let out a sigh as he closed his eyes and recalled why he was back in one of the hospital beds, something that remarkably had been an odd occurrence this year. Malfoy had tried to cast the Cruciatus Curse just like Umbridge had done over a year ago. What was it with people wanting to torture him? Why did he always allow himself to be put in that position?

_Because you think you can handle everything by yourself, that's why._

Opening his eyes again, Harry propped himself up and took another look around. It was then that he noticed a black blur at the foot of his bed. Cautiously, Harry tapped the blur with his foot and received a sleepy grunt from the thing. Reaching towards the bedside table, Harry felt around for his glasses and as relieved to find them along with his wand. Everything came into focus the moment Harry slid his glasses on, along with the familiar large black dog at the foot of his bed. He should have known that Midnight would never leave his side after what happened.

As quietly as possible, Harry slid out of bed and walked to the foot of the bed. He instantly reached for Midnight, burying his fingers in thick, black fur as he mentally debated what he should do. It was obviously in the middle of the night which meant that everyone was asleep yet he was wide awake. He wasn't about to wake everyone up and he knew he would probably send quite a few people into a panic if he went anywhere but he really didn't want to sit around in the hospital wing until sunrise which was hours away. He didn't think he could bare the boring silence without falling into insanity.

Something wet brushed against Harry's hand, causing him to jump and turn to see Midnight staring at him. Harry relaxed and, with a _pop,_ found himself pulled into a fierce embrace. "Er—hi Sirius," he said uncomfortably. "I didn't mean to wake you—"

"—never mind that, kiddo," Sirius said softly as he stepped back and took a good look at Harry. "How are you feeling? Any stiffness? Dizziness? Headache?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm fine," he said and he meant it. He really felt better than he had in a while. "Er—how long have I been in here?"

Sirius ushered Harry back to bed and covered him up before sitting down at Harry's bedside. "You've been unconscious for nearly a week, Harry," he said as he took hold of Harry's hand. "For a while we were afraid that you would never wake. You had a severe concussion that caused your brain to start swelling. We were lucky Poppy stopped it when she did."

Harry let out a long breath as he took in everything Sirius said. A week. He had lost an entire week because he underestimated Malfoy's hatred and jealousy. "I'm sorry," Harry said quietly. "I was just trying to help. I didn't even know it was him. Hogwarts just asked for my help and he noticed me before—"

"—I know, kiddo," Sirius interrupted. "Myrtle told us everything. We know that Malfoy attacked you and that you were trying to avoid a fight. The fact that your wand was still in your holster also proved that you were technically unarmed. Draco Malfoy was expelled from Hogwarts and is currently at the Ministry awaiting sentencing." At Harry's surprised look, Sirius clarified. "Using an Unforgivable on another student deems automatic expulsion, Harry. The Ministry may go easy on him since he was underage but he won't be able to escape some time in Azkaban, especially considering who his father is and that we are in the middle of the war. Dumbledore thinks the Ministry may be harsh on him just to set an example."

Harry knew he should have expected that but it was still a shock. Malfoy had made one mistake in the heat of the moment and that mistake had cost him everything. Harry didn't know what to think or feel. He had never gotten along with Malfoy to say the least but he never would have wished a sentence at Azkaban on him. _Although, now that the Dementors have left, it's probably the safest place for him…just like his father._

"Oh!" Sirius added. "You'll be happy to know that Gryffindor beat Ravenclaw for the Quidditch Cup. I heard the Gryffindor team tried to have the game postponed so you could play but since no one knew when you would wake up…well, I suppose you'll hear all about the match from Ron."

Harry tried to smile but had a feeling that he failed from the concerned look on Sirius' face. It was amazing how one moment could affect so many events. He couldn't imagine what the team had to go through to prepare two positions in only a matter of days. It had been a headache just to prepare Katie and she already had years of experience as a Chaser. Ginny really had no experience as a Seeker and no one else knew Ginny's position as Chaser. The only way 'Organized Chaos' worked was if the timing for all the players to be exact. It must have been a nightmare for whoever took over Ginny's role.

"How did the team do?" asked Harry.

Sirius shrugged. "I didn't go to the game, Harry," he said truthfully. "Moony and I stayed with you…just in case, you know. There were also a few rumors of Slytherins wanting to avenge Malfoy so Moony, Tonks and I have been rotating in keeping watch. Nothing's happened so far but you may want to stay on guard just in case."

Harry nodded uncomfortably. _Great._ _Just what I need is an entire house seeking vengeance against me._ "So…how much does everyone know?" he asked nervously.

Sirius looked rather uncomfortable as he avoided Harry's gaze. "Well, it really couldn't be hidden, Harry," he said evasively. "Only the most severe of offenses call for expulsion and then there was Moaning Myrtle. You know how lonely she is and—well—she likes you so she was rather eager to tell what happened to anyone who asked…which was most of the female population here."

Harry groaned as he covered his face with his hands. _Great._ _Just great. _Having a bunch of star struck girls gossiping about him as if he were some sort of hero was the last thing he needed. _Wait a minute…it's been that way all year. _Harry couldn't help wondering how distorted the truth was by now but, on second thought, he figured he really didn't want to know. After all, half of the school still believed that Harry and Hermione were a couple.

It didn't take long for Sirius to give into his frustration and wake Madam Pomfrey. She had been extremely vocal about her annoyance until she saw that Harry was indeed awake. Evidently, Sirius had a history of waking Madam Pomfrey in the middle of the night over the past week because he thought he saw signs that Harry was waking. It was actually quite humorous to listen to Madam Pomfrey complain about everything from overbearing guardians to badgering students. From what she was muttering, Harry gathered that Sirius wasn't the only one pestering her.

Once every test was run (and some twice), Harry was released from the hospital wing and into Sirius' care until morning. Wearing Sirius' cloak over his pajamas, Harry walked with his godfather back to the Marauder Quarters. Sirius could barely contain his excitement every step of the way, something that made Harry extremely nervous. This type of mood was usually associated with pranking Remus. The only problem this time was that it was nearly four in the morning and Remus wouldn't be expecting whatever Sirius had in mind.

When they reached the Marauder Quarters, Sirius motioned for Harry to be quiet before entering. Harry could only shake his head at the eagerness pouring off Sirius. The moment the entered, the fire in the fireplace roared to life. Harry immediately took a seat in front of the fire as Sirius crept into Remus' room. He didn't have to wait long before a loud scream echoed from Remus' room.

"SIRIUS!" shouted Remus angrily. "YOU PRAT! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN HEX YOU PROPERLY!"

It was that moment that Sirius rushed into the Common Room and jumped on the sofa couch with a large grin on his face. This was the Sirius that Harry saw so rarely of, the Marauding Sirius that loved to prank Remus. "He'll be out shortly," Sirius said as he twirled his wand between his fingers.

Remus rushed into the Common Room at that moment dressed in his wrinkled pajamas with disheveled hair and his wand pointing at Sirius. Even though Remus looked absolutely alert and furious at Sirius, it was easy to see that affects of the upcoming full moon were already present. There were faint circles under Remus' eyes and his breathing was more labored than what it should be. The changes that could transpire over a week's time were amazing. A week ago, Remus was his normal good-natured self. Now, the affects of the werewolf curse seemed to overpower him.

Sirius, however, didn't seem to notice Remus' state of health. "See, Harry?" he asked happily as he glanced at Harry. "I told you Remus wouldn't mind joining us."

Remus quickly turned at stared at Harry, his eyes wide. "Harry?" he asked softly then turned at glared at Sirius. "Why didn't you tell me he was awake?"

"That would ruin the fun, ol' Moony," Sirius said nonchalantly.

Remus scowled as he moved towards Harry and quickly checked him over. "Are you sure you're all right, cub?" he asked, his amber eyes staring into Harry's. "No headaches? No pain?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm fine," he insisted. "Madam Pomfrey even confirmed that there is absolutely nothing wrong with me."

Madam Pomfrey's diagnosis was enough for Remus. For the next two and a half hours, Harry, Sirius and Remus talked about anything and everything…when Sirius wasn't trying to lighten the mood by cracking jokes, of course. It seemed that Sirius' way of dealing with what happened was through laughter. Harry wasn't sure if that was a good or bad sign. He was well acquainted with the overprotective, irrational Sirius. That had been the Sirius he had been expecting. The fact that Sirius felt the need to hide behind humor worried Harry. It meant that Sirius was either too angry at the moment or that he preferred to ignore the seriousness of the situation because it was less terrifying that way.

By the time breakfast arrived, Harry had cleaned up, changed, discarded his glasses for his contacts, and was on his way to the Great Hall with Sirius and Remus. The halls were still bare which Harry was grateful for. He knew he would probably be bombarded with questions today, something he wasn't looking forward to in the slightest. What was he supposed to say anyways? Everything had happened so fast that Harry had simply reacted just like Malfoy and look at the result. Malfoy was expelled and guaranteed time at Azkaban. In a blink of an eye, Malfoy had lost everything and Harry couldn't help feeling sorry for him. Harry knew he should be angry with Malfoy but every time he tried, he remembered the pain Malfoy had been in. The pain and despair had been real. The loneliness had been real.

Harry was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even realize they had entered the Great Hall until he felt waves of excitement and curiosity surround him. Glancing around, he noticed that all of the eyes were focused on him. The few students present who had been sitting at their House tables seemed to be frozen in mid-motion while the staff seemed to have a little more tact. They were simply staring at Harry with surprised looks on their faces…well, except for Professor Snape who simply sneered.

Professor Dumbledore was the first to break the silence. "It is a relief to see you up and about, Harry," he said pleasantly. "I know you are anxious to return to classes, however, Madam Pomfrey requested that you refrain from overdoing it or she will restrict you to bed rest in the hospital wing."

Harry winced and nodded. The absolute last thing he wanted was more time in the hospital wing. He had no problem learning there but being a patient there was another story. There were just too many painful memories associated with previous stays.

Shaking the train of thought out of his head, Harry followed Sirius and Remus to the Gryffindor table while trying to ignore those who were still staring at him. He considered himself lucky that there was no one currently in the Great Hall who knew him well enough to even consider approaching, especially with Sirius and Remus sitting next to him. Harry wasn't fooled. He knew that Sirius and Remus were sitting by him for that very reason and was grateful for it.

It wasn't long before more and more students arrived for breakfast which meant more and more people noticing Harry's presence. Cho was the first person who had the courage to approach Harry and welcome him back which snapped everyone out of their stupor. Council and D.A. members followed suit then returned to their tables to inform those sitting around them what they learned. Thankfully it didn't last long and Harry was able to return to his breakfast…just in time for Ron and Hermione to arrive with the rest of the sixth year Gryffindors.

Surprisingly, everyone simply wanted to know how he was feeling. No one brought up what happened although Harry could feel the curiosity pouring off of them. They wanted to know if the rumors were true but someone convinced them to remain silent. His first guess was Sirius but after catching the protectiveness flowing off Ron and Hermione, Harry wasn't so sure. Everyone had listened to them before, why not now?

The day had passed slowly for Harry. Hermione continuously tried to inform Harry on everything that he had missed academically while Ron kept interrupting to give Harry the play-by-play of the recent Quidditch game which had actually been quite a close game. Gryffindor had won by 170 points when Ginny had caught the Snitch just before Cho. Katie had taken over as Captain and the game had been played in Harry's honor. Harry couldn't hold back the pride he felt towards his team. They had really banded together to pull of an impossible feat considering a few members had been at each other's throats for the majority of the season.

* * *

The rest of the week passed quickly with Harry trying desperately to catch up in his classes even though he was being called to Professor Dumbledore's office to give statements regarding the 'confrontation' with Draco Malfoy at least twice a day. His story had to be altered slightly since no one could know about his connection to Hogwarts which made it difficult to convince the representative from the Ministry that he didn't intentionally seek Malfoy out. After all, the bathroom hadn't exactly been on the way to the Great Hall. 

In the end, Harry's reasons for entering the bathroom didn't matter. The arrival of the weekend brought the decision Malfoy's sentencing. Since Malfoy was underage, some leniency was taken although not as much as some may have hoped. It was believed that Malfoy had been acting out in duress and was only sentenced to two years in Azkaban in a low security wing. He would be allowed to study magical theory under supervision only. After his release, Malfoy would be placed on probation with non-removable charms placed on him to monitor his magic. Any use of dark magic would result in a one way ticket back to Azkaban.

It had been a rude awakening to many at Hogwarts. No one, not even underage witches and wizards were safe from the cells of Azkaban. The Ministry was making their statement clear. Dark magic would not be tolerated. Some believed that the Ministry was going too far but they knew better than to voice their opinions in front of the wrong people. Despite their feelings, no one was about to risk their freedom for Draco Malfoy and that was probably the harshest blow there could be. Malfoy really was on his own.

The passing weeks brought back some sort of normalcy at Hogwarts. There was still tension, especially between the Slytherins and the rest of the houses. Those who had been close to Malfoy had secluded themselves even more from everyone else. They didn't necessarily cause any problems but they certainly weren't friendly towards anyone outside their circle either. It didn't take long for everyone to realize that leaving the group to their own devices was the best course of action. They ignored you if you ignored them.

Harry was once again constantly surrounded by people who felt it was their duty to protect him. Whenever he was outside the Gryffindor Tower, the entire D.A. seemed to swarm around him. They tried to be discrete and hold conversations with other members but Harry could see the occasional gazes and the sudden movements when a Slytherin walked by. Harry tried to protest the new 'protection' but Ron and Hermione insisted that the D.A. just wanted to help. It seemed that the only time Harry could escape the madness was when he visited Sirius and Remus once again. Sirius was still resorting to humor which was starting to make Harry extremely nervous. It was almost like Sirius was in some sort of denial.

The arrival of June shifted the focus to the upcoming end of year exams. Ginny was doing everything in her power to prepare for her O.W.L exams with the rest of the fifth years while Cho, Katie and the rest of the seventh years desperately tried to prepare for the N.E.W.T. exams. Like last year, the D.A. meetings were transformed into intense study sessions to help those who needed it the most. It felt so strange for Harry not to be one of those who needed every moment possible to absorb every ounce of information. The end of year tests for the sixth years weren't exactly a walk in the park but at least he didn't have to remember everything from his previous years at Hogwarts in addition to the material covered this year.

Walking back to the Gryffindor Tower from another study session in the Room of Requirement, Harry tried to ignore the bickering from Ron and Hermione about tormenting the fifth years on how difficult the O.W.L. exams actually were. Ron didn't see anything wrong with teasing the current fifth years while Hermione insisted that he wouldn't feel the same way if someone had acted that way to him last year. Thankfully they seemed content without dragging Harry into it regardless of how pointless the argument was. No one really believed anything Ron said anyways.

Entering the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry instantly moved for the stairs leading to the dorms when someone shouted his name. He turned and came face to face with Jimmy Peakes, who was holding out a familiar looking scroll of parchment. Harry bit back a groan as he thanked Peaks and unrolled it.

_Harry,_

_I know this is short notice but I would appreciate it if you could come to my office as quickly as you can. I believe you already know the password._

_Albus_ _Dumbledore_

Letting out a tired sigh, Harry stuffed the parchment in his schoolbag, bid farewell to Ron and Hermione and left for Dumbledore's office. There was only fifteen minutes left until curfew so the halls were rather bare, except for Peeves but he was thwarted easily enough. He quickly turned the corner to take the familiar path towards the staircases, nearly running into Professor Trelawney in the process.

Professor Trelawney let out a startled shriek, swaying where she stood. Harry quickly grabbed her by the arms and steadied her. The stench of liquor flooded his nostrils, causing Harry to cough and step back. There was no question about it. Professor Trelawney was intoxicated and the loud hiccup only confirmed the theory.

"W—where you goin' in such a rush?" Professor Trelawney demanded angrily. She took a closer look at Harry and scowled. "You're goin' to see Dumbledore, aren't you? He always has time for you…never for me. He doesn't understand that the nag—sorry, centaur really has no talent for cartomancy."

"You don't say," Harry said dryly but Professor Trelawney paid no attention.

"It wasn't always this way, you know," Professor Trelawney continued dreamily, her drunkenness apparently slowly fading away. "I remember when Dumbledore first interviewed me. He was so impressed with me. We met in the Hog's Head. He questioned me and I must confess that I that I…well…I thought Dumbledore would deny me the position. He didn't see the importance of Divination, like most people. Then…I remember I started to feel a little odd…I didn't eat much that day. I was so nervous…" She seemed to snap out of her dreamy state with her anger returning, "But then we were rudely interrupted by Severus Snape!"

Harry stared at Professor Trelawney with wide eyes. Snape? Snape was there that night? Harry had thought that only Dumbledore had heard the Prophecy that night. If Snape knew…"W—what?" Harry asked quietly.

Professor Trelawney let out an annoyed breath then continued. "There was a commotion outside the door," she clarified. "The door flew open and Snape was standing there with the barman. Personally, I thought Snape was caught eavesdropping on my interview since he was also seeking a job at the time. After that, Dumbledore was much more willing to give me the job…"

Harry stopped listening as his mind tried to process everything. Professor Snape had been listening in when the Prophecy had been made. That could only mean one thing. Snape had been the one to inform Voldemort that a Prophecy had been made concerning him and a baby born at the end of July. Because of Severus Snape, Voldemort had gone after Lily and James Potter, killing them and cursing a baby to a life no one would want to live.

Before Harry knew it, his legs were moving as he ran to Professor Dumbledore's office. He needed reassurance that what he had just heard was not what he thought he heard. Professor Snape couldn't be the one who…Dumbledore wouldn't…this was just a big misunderstanding. It had to be. Harry couldn't believe that the person who had revealed the crucial piece of information that would alter the war without a second thought of who it would affect had been teaching him for six years.

Hogwarts seemed to understand the urgency Harry felt because the gargoyle protecting the path to Dumbledore's office jumped out of the way. Harry ran up the stairs, taking two or even three at a time. The moment he reached the top of the stairs, the door to Dumbledore's office flew open, allowing Harry to hurry in and come to an abrupt halt in front of Dumbledore's desk. Fawkes let out a worried trill from his perch, causing Dumbledore to turn from staring out the window and look directly at Harry.

"Harry?" Professor Dumbledore asked cautiously as he set the black traveling cloak he had been holding down on a nearby chair. "Harry, what's wrong?"

"Tell me it's not true!" Harry demanded; his eyes stinging with tears. "Tell me it wasn't Snape who told Voldemort the Prophecy! Tell me it wasn't Snape who condemned my parents to death and me to a cursed life!"

Dumbledore let out a long sigh as his face seemed to pale in contrast to the setting sun rays coming through the window. He retuned his gaze to the window, suddenly looking significantly older and tired. "I see Professor Trelawney has been strolling the halls again," he said softly then bowed his head. "Harry, I need you to listen to me. Professor Snape made a mistake, one which he sincerely regrets."

Harry stared at Dumbledore completely flabbergasted. "A mistake?" he asked. "Answering a question wrong is a mistake. Running into someone is a mistake. Accidentally cursing someone is a mistake. Telling Voldemort half of the Prophecy that led to the deaths of my parents is _not_ a mistake! Snape knew what he was doing!" Dumbledore opened his mouth. "DON'T YOU DARE CORRECT ME! HE'S THE REASON VOLDEMORT KILLED MY PARENTS! HE'S THE REASON VOLDEMORT'S OBSESSED WITH ME! THERE'S NO WAY I COULD EVER FORGIVE HIM FOR THAT!"

Dumbledore turned to Harry once again and stepped forward, stopping when Harry took a step back. "As difficult as it may be to believe, Harry, I—"

"—you what?" Harry interrupted angrily, not caring about the tears that were slowly falling down his face. "You promise he's on our side? You know that he's sorry? Snape hated my dad! He hated me because of my dad for years! How can you honestly believe that he feels anything other than hatred towards any of the Marauders? Snape probably danced for joy the night my dad died!"

"I can assure you he did no such thing, Harry," Professor Dumbledore said firmly. "Please, just listen to me. When Professor Snape overheard the first half of the Prophecy, he was still in Lord Voldemort's employ. Since it involved his master, he told Voldemort without a second thought. Professor Snape had no way of knowing which boy the Prophecy referred to, Harry."

"But he knew Voldemort would seek out a child!" Harry countered. "He didn't care that an innocent child would most likely be killed! He didn't care that some family would most likely be destroyed!" Harry turned away and let out a shaky breath. He didn't know what to do. Since Snape was still breathing, Harry had a feeling that Sirius and Remus didn't know yet. _This is going to send Sirius over the edge. I know it._

"We all have regrets, Harry," Professor Dumbledore said gently. "I know you probably do not believe me but I trust Severus Snape completely. He may be irritable and short tempered but he now understands there are consequences to every choice he makes. I realize that Severus has made more drastic mistakes than many but consider what he is currently doing to pay for those mistakes. Every day he is at risk from being discovered by Voldemort."

Harry just shook his head and moved to leave. He didn't want to listen to Dumbledore attempt to excuse what Snape had done. There was no excuse. Nothing Dumbledore could say would make the pain, anger and hatred go away. This was just another truth that had been hidden from him, like the Prophecy. What else had Professor Dumbledore kept from him?

"Harry, please don't leave," Dumbledore urged, his tone slightly pleading. "I can understand your anger but acting on it will accomplish nothing."

Harry glanced at Dumbledore over his shoulder. "I can't say Sirius and Remus would agree," he said coolly. "I think you know how they feel about Snape at the moment."

"That is why you cannot tell them," Dumbledore said quickly. "Harry, I realize that it is extremely difficult to see the larger picture with something like this but you have to trust me. I would never let Severus anywhere near you unless I was confident he was trustworthy. I do not expect you to forgive him, Harry. I know you will confront Severus sooner or later. I only ask that you to wait until you have calmed down."

Harry turned and stared at Professor Dumbledore in disbelief. "Calmed down?" he asked. "You expect me to be calm about this?"

Dumbledore let out a tired sigh as he sat down behind his desk. "What do you plan to do when you confront him, Harry?" he asked. "Curse him? Attack him physically? Kill him?"

Harry remained silent. He didn't know what he was going to do. He just knew that he had to do something. He couldn't let this go. Could he curse Snape? _Very likely. _Attack him physically? _That was highly possible._ Kill him? Harry hesitated. He wanted Snape to pay but could he really go that far? _What would Mum and Dad say? Would they want me to become a killer?_ Closing his eyes, Harry let the mental battle continue in his mind. He didn't know what his parents would say to this and it was because of Snape, Voldemort and Peter Pettigrew.

Slowly, Harry opened his pain-filled eyes and looked back at Dumbledore. "You should have told me," he said quietly. "This is my past—my parents' past and you hid it from me."

"I wanted to spare you the pain knowing this would cause," Professor Dumbledore said sincerely. "We can't change the past, Harry. Hurting or even killing Professor Snape will not bring your parents back, nothing will. Professor Snape is not the same person he was back then. I give you my word."

Harry shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry, sir, but I just can't believe that," he said firmly. "You may trust him but I never will, not anymore."

Dumbledore stared at Harry sadly before nodding. "Very well," he said softly. "I suppose that will have to do. Shall we leave it here for tonight or do you wish to know why I called you here?"

Harry reluctantly sat down in front of Dumbledore's desk and looked at him expectantly as he set his schoolbag down on the floor. Truthfully, he really didn't care what Professor Dumbledore had to say at the moment. He just wanted to go back to the Gryffindor Tower and try to work through the overwhelming thoughts raging through his head. Was that too much to ask?

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat awkwardly. "If you remember, Harry, I promised that you could accompany me when I discovered the location of a Horcrux," he said cautiously. "I am not sure which one it is but I believe it is hidden in a cave quite a long ways from here. It is the cave which Tom Riddle terrorized two children from his orphanage so many years ago. The question is, do you feel up for this tonight? Can you focus on this task? I assure you it will be dangerous."

Harry didn't know what to say. "What about Sirius and Remus?" he asked.

Dumbledore looked at Harry compassionately. "They are waiting in their quarters for your decision," he said. "They are understandably hesitant to let you leave Hogwarts but they know this is something you need to do."

Harry stared at Dumbledore skeptically. "How much Calming Draught did Remus give Sirius?" he asked nervously.

Dumbledore smiled slightly. "Two vials, I believe," he said. "What do you say, Harry? Do you wish to come along? If we are to leave, it should be soon."

Harry ran a hand over his face. Did he want to? _Not at the moment._ Should he go? _If I want to know what awaits me, yes._ "I'll go, sir," Harry said as his eyes met Dumbledore's. "I'll do what I can to help but I prefer to know what we are walking into so I can be completely prepared."

Professor Dumbledore nodded, smiling slightly. "I honestly do not know what awaits us, Harry," he said. "I only know there is a residue of magic where there should be none. It is highly possible that there are protections that could be rather dangerous but I don't expect that anyone will be waiting for us."

Harry sat back in his chair as he tried to mentally run through possible scenarios. He didn't like the situation but there was little he could do about it. He would have to be prepared for anything, if that was possible. "May I use you fireplace, sir?" Harry asked as he picked up his schoolbag and rose to his feet. "I should speak with Sirius and Remus first."

"Of course, my boy," Dumbledore said as he also rose to his feet. "I shall be waiting for you…oh, and please bring your invisibility cloak."

Without another word, Harry flooed to the Marauder Quarters, only to be caught by Sirius and Remus before falling flat on his face. Waves of nervousness and concern swirled around Harry as he regained his balance and took a good look at his guardians. Not a word was said. Nothing needed to be said. Acceptance and understanding mixed in with the nervousness and concern. Sirius and Remus knew Harry would go with Dumbledore just like Harry knew Sirius and Remus would let him go.

Remus was the first to pull Harry into a fierce embrace. "Be careful, cub," he said softly as he stepped back and smiled reassuringly. "If it becomes too dangerous, use one of the portkeys."

Sirius took the opportunity to pull Harry into another embrace. "I still don't like this," he said grudgingly. "I think it's too risky but Dumbledore assures us that he'll protect you. Protect yourself, kiddo. Follow your instincts even if they don't agree with what Dumbledore says. They've never been wrong before."

Harry nodded as he pulled away from Sirius. "I'll be all right," he said, hoping that he sounded more confident than he felt, "but I need you two to do something for me while I'm gone. I need you two to let Ron and Hermione know what's happening. They've probably finished their argument by now and are wondering where I am."

"Do we even want to know what it was this time?" asked Remus.

"Probably not," Harry said offhandedly as he set his schoolbag down and pulled out his invisibility cloak. It took every ounce of self control not to blurt out what he had learned. He wanted to tell them about Snape. He wanted to be honest with them but he couldn't bring himself to reveal the one truth that had been hidden from them for so long. This would be the final nail in the coffin for Sirius in the quest to prove that Snape should be shipped off to Azkaban, if there was anything left to be sent there. "I should be going. Dumbledore's waiting for me."

"Right," Remus said cautiously. "We have to patrol the halls tonight with members of the Order so come and find us when you get back."

Harry nodded, bid a nervous farewell and flooed back to Dumbledore's office, this time catching himself before he lost his balance. Dumbledore had already put his traveling cloak on and was waiting by the door. There was a look of compassion in his eyes that meant one thing: Dumbledore knew that Harry hadn't told Sirius and Remus the truth about Snape. _I haven't told them yet but that doesn't mean I won't._

"We should be on our way, Harry," Professor Dumbledore said as he opened the door. Once we reach the Entrance Hall, put on your invisibility cloak."

"Do you expect trouble, sir?" Harry asked as he approached. "Remus mentioned there would be Order members patrolling tonight."

Dumbledore smiled reassuringly. "I always have some extra security present when I leave Hogwarts," he said as he motioned for Harry to lead the way. "I believe Bill Weasley and his fiancé are scheduled to patrol tonight with Sirius, Remus and Nymphadora. I am curious to the state they will be in when we return. As I am sure you know, Sirius and Nymphadora have a history of relying on magic to end an argument."

Harry walked out of the office with Dumbledore following him, their steps echoing in the small staircase. He knew that Professor Dumbledore was trying to lighten the mood but Harry had too much on his mind to accept the gesture. He hated keeping secrets from his guardians. He hated that he knew this secret and didn't know what to do about it. He had originally thought that Dumbledore would have denied Trelawney's claim. _And I would have believed him. He could have lied to me and I would have believed him._

Perhaps that was what hurt the most. He had trusted Dumbledore to be truthful and aid in his protection from those who had caused him harm yet the very person who had set the chain of events into motion had been teaching him, taunting him and making his life difficult for nearly six years. Snape wasn't sorry. If Professor Snape had been sorry, he wouldn't have singled out the victim of his 'mistake' like he always did. No, Snape was bitter. There was nothing else to it. The only question that remained was why was Snape bitter? Was it because of what revealing the Prophecy had cost him? Or, was it because he had to face a constant reminder of his 'mistake' every day at Hogwarts?"

Waves of concern, sympathy and regret surrounded Harry as they reached the Entrance Hall. Without even glancing at Dumbledore, Harry disappeared underneath his invisibility cloak and waited. Dumbledore cast Harry a sympathetic glance before he turned and set off down the stone steps. Harry followed as he desperately tried to push all of Dumbledore's emotions out of his mind. He had enough to sort out without someone else's emotions interfering with his own.

The evening sky had arrived as they approached the large black gates, Harry was suddenly hit with powerful waves of compassion and protectiveness mixed with a hint of anger and fear. There was no question where these waves were coming from. Unable to handle the strain, Harry fell to his knees and grabbed his head while mentally begging Hogwarts to calm down. It seemed that she was putting her foot down, in a matter of speaking. She didn't want him to leave. She wanted to keep him protected here, at Hogwarts.

"Harry?" Professor Dumbledore asked urgently as he knelt down and pulled off the invisibility cloak.

Slowly, the overwhelming waves decreased to a more manageable level allowing Harry to open his eyes and meet Dumbledore's worried gaze. "Hogwarts doesn't want me to go, sir," Harry said shakily as he sat back on his heals and let out a long calming breath. _I'm sorry but I have to go. I need to do this._ Waves of reluctance pushed away the waves of protectiveness, anger and fear. Hogwarts still didn't agree but she was accepting Harry's decision to go. _I promise I'll return but until I do, I need you to protect everyone. Lock the gates behind us and don't let anyone in._

The emotions slowly vanished allowing Harry to return his attention to Professor Dumbledore who took that as a sign to help Harry to his feet. "Judging from the lack of magic surrounding you, I would say you to have reached an agreement," Dumbledore concluded.

Harry nodded as he stepped back, out of Dumbledore's reach and picked up his invisibility cloak. He couldn't think about this entire mess anymore. He needed to focus on the now or he would put this entire quest in danger. He could work out his anger and confusion later. _Focus on the matter at hand and not the matter that is to come._ It would have to do, for now. "We should move, sir, before someone sees us," Harry said at last before vanishing underneath his invisibility cloak once again.

Professor Dumbledore's arm slowly lowered to his side as he nodded, turned and continued on his way with Harry following him. The moment they walked past the gates, a loud creaking could be heard as the gates started to move. It was if two large hands were carefully pulling the large black gates at a slow but constant pace. No one could have stopped them no matter how hard they tried. Both Harry and Professor Dumbledore turned to watch as the gates closed and locked with a loud _click_.

Dumbledore looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow and a twinkle in his eye but remained silent as he turned and continued on his way to Hogsmeade. Harry followed suit down the deserted lane. The only noises that could be heard were some distant shouts from the Three Broomsticks but even they died down soon enough. Harry kept all of his senses on alert as he continued to follow Professor Dumbledore past the Three Broomsticks and towards the Hog's Head, which seemed to be completely empty.

Just before they reached the shady pub, however, Dumbledore abruptly stopped and turned to face Harry. "This is our spot, Harry," he said quietly. "You may remove your cloak."

Harry complied. He kept glancing back the way they came as he flicked his wrist to arm himself and silently shrunk his invisibility cloak. Once he had safely pocketed it, Harry discreetly waved his wand over himself, silently transfiguring his clothes to something more comfortable and less recognizable. He was now dressed in a pair of jeans and a dark long sleeved shirt that was hidden underneath a dark jacket. Re-holstering his wand, Harry turned his attention to Dumbledore who smiling at him with an amused look on his face.

"From here, Harry, we must Apparate to our location," Professor Dumbledore said quietly. "I know you haven't had much practice outside of Hogwarts so, if you would grab my arm, I shall guide you towards our destination." Harry did as he was told. "On the count of three, Harry. One…two…three…"

Harry closed his eyes, turned on the spot and immediately felt the familiar sensation of being squeezed through a thick rubber tube. He couldn't breathe as it felt like every part of him was being compressed to an impossible size only to have it all vanish a moment later. He inhaled deeply, instantly noticing the high salt content as he opened his eyes to see a moon-lit sea underneath the cliff of dark rock he was currently standing on and star cluttered sky above him. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Dumbledore turn around to look at what was behind them. Harry followed and saw a towering cliff. There were a few large outcrops similar to the one they were standing on but most of the cliff was a steep drop.

They had reached their destination.


	24. Hidden Threats

Chapter 24

Hidden Threats

Neither Harry nor Professor Dumbledore said a word for a long moment. Personally, Harry was waiting for Dumbledore to say something to lighten the mood again but feared that his chance had passed back at Hogwarts. Everything suddenly seemed much more…real than it did at Hogwarts. They were really here. This was really happening. His anger with Professor Dumbledore suddenly didn't seem so important. The revelation of Professor Snape's 'mistake' suddenly seemed to have happened ages ago.

"This is where Tom Riddle brought his youthful victims," Dumbledore said finally breaking the silence. "There is a village of sorts nearby that the orphans had been visiting. Riddle managed to sneak away with the two small children to terrorize them although I believe that the journey itself would have done that for him. We have a little farther to go to reach his final destination…and ours. Follow me, Harry."

They approached the edge of the rock they were standing on to see a collection of alcoves making footholds that lead down to the rocks partially submerged in the water striking against the cliff. The decent looked dangerous, even for an experienced mountain climber. Cold sea water sprayed on their faces every time a wave crashed against the rocks. Dumbledore pulled his wand out and softly said, "_Lumos_." Countless golden flecks of light appeared and spread out upon the dark water of few feet below them and the wall of rock behind them. It was then that Harry saw it, a gap in the cliff where dark water flowed in and poured back out with each passing wave.

"I hope you will not object to getting a little wet, Harry," Professor Dumbledore said softly.

"No, sir," Harry answered cautiously. "Are you sure there's nothing dangerous _in_ the water?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Oh, I do not think we shall encounter any dangers around here," he said reassuringly. "Most creatures prefer to reside where there is a guarantee of food." Professor Dumbledore moved to the edge of the boulder and knelt down. "Let us take the plunge then."

Harry watched as Dumbledore slid from the boulder and landed in the sea. It took Dumbledore a moment to regain his bearings as he put his wand in his mouth and started to swim towards the fissure in the rock face. Gathering his courage, Harry followed suit, landing in the icy water with a _splash_. Forcing himself not to think about the coldness around him, Harry swam after the only source of light around them which was Dumbledore's wand. He was suddenly glad that he had transfigured his clothes. He couldn't imagine the added weight his robes would have provided.

Urging his freezing limbs to move, Harry saw the gap in the cliff take the shape of a small dark tunnel filled with water when the tide came in. Three children could have fit in easily but anything bigger than that was another story. The intense stench of seaweed from the walls made Harry gag and resort to breathing out of his mouth. Dumbledore, however, didn't seem to be bothered by the smell as he continued on swimming as his steady pace. Harry continued swimming in Dumbledore's wake as the passageway curved to the left.

When his fingers began to brush against jagged rocks, Harry knew it was shallow enough to stand. He rose to his feet as Dumbledore did the same. The freezing air instantly hit him, making it feel drastically colder than what it actually was. Shivering, Harry cautiously walked through the knee-deep water until he reached steps that led into a large cave. Now completely out of the water, Harry pulled out his wand and quickly cast a drying charm. The last thing he needed at the moment was to get sick.

Looking into the cave, Harry saw Dumbledore standing precisely in the middle with his wand held high. Harry watched as Dumbledore slowly turned on the spot, his eyes taking in every nook and cranny around him. _He's searching for something._ Harry slowly closed his eyes and reached out with his senses, hoping that he could figure out what Dumbledore was searching for.

It happened almost immediately. Powerful waves struck him, causing Harry to gasp loudly and reach out for something to prevent him from falling over. Intense cold surrounded him as his hand grabbed something steady. He held desperately on to the steady support until the waves slowly decreased to a more manageable level. A shudder passed through him as Harry opened his eyes to see that he was actually holding onto Dumbledore's arm.

"Are you all right, Harry?" Professor Dumbledore asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

Harry nodded as he released his grip on Dumbledore's arm. "I'm fine, sir," he said as another shudder passed through him. "I just wasn't ready for that."

Dumbledore tilted his head curiously. "Ready for what, if I may ask?" he said.

Harry glanced around the cave nervously. "There is so much anger and hatred here," he said quietly. "It's acting like a sort of darkness, absorbing whatever it can take. I don't know how else to explain it, sir."

"Can you locate where it is centered?" Professor Dumbledore asked curiously.

Harry let out a long breath as he met Dumbledore's gaze. That was the last thing he wanted to do but he knew that Professor Dumbledore wouldn't have asked unless it needed to be done. Nervously, Harry nodded and closed his eyes again. Bowing his head, Harry focused on the darkness that was slowly pulling him. He slowly stepped forward as his left hand reached out. The darkness, anger and hatred were getting stronger. Harry could feel it flowing into him, choking him in intense cold. His fingers came in contact with something solid and the negative emotions increased. Harry was gasping for breath against the cold as he moved slowly to the left. His head was swimming, causing him to sway on his feet.

An arm circled around Harry's chest, steadying him. A distant voice was speaking in his hear but Harry couldn't make out what was being said. His hand continued to move as if someone else were controlling it towards the darkness. Harry felt like he was trapped in a semi-awake state until his hand brushed against something incredibly hot, awaking him instantly as he quickly pulled his hand back. Warmth suddenly surrounded him as Harry blinked his eyes open and looked over his shoulder to see Dumbledore's worried gaze.

"Are you all right, my boy?" Dumbledore asked softly. "Do you need another cheering charm?"

Harry shook his head as he closed his eyes and let Dumbledore guide him to the ground. He was turned around before protective arms wrapped around him and pulled him into warmth. Harry instantly wrapped his arms around Professor Dumbledore and held on tight as tears threatened to fall. He never thought he would find something worse than the affects of Dementors but he was wrong. Memories went away. Harry doubted this ever would. If this was what dark magic actually felt like…

Professor Dumbledore was the first to move. Slowly, he weakened his hold and shifted so he could get a better look at Harry's face. "I am so sorry, Harry," Dumbledore said sincerely. "I never expected you to react so severely. It is rare to be able to sense dark magic without the use of spells."

"But I didn't," Harry protested as he looked up into Dumbledore's apologetic blue eyes. "I just followed the anger and hatred I was sensing. They were the easiest to grab onto."

Dumbledore smiled and helped Harry to his feet. "My boy, the most powerful magic we cast happens when our emotions support us. Hatred and anger support dark magic just as love and joy support light magic. You may not be able to sense magic alone, Harry, but you can sense what influences magic. It is truly a remarkable gift; one most would do nearly anything to have—"

"—then they can have it," Harry said quickly as he ran his fingers through his hair. "They're welcomed to feel what's soaked in these walls."

Dumbledore smiled sadly as he glanced around. "Yes, Voldemort certainly was thorough," he said offhandedly. "This is only the antechamber and yet it is so well protected. Unless one knew what they were looking for, they would never find it." Dumbledore turned to the wall and pointed his wand and the rock where Harry's had had just been. For a brief moment, a white arched outline appeared as if light was on the verge of bursting through the crack before vanishing.

"You were right, Harry," Dumbledore said with a nod. "The entrance is here, but concealed. Now we must discover how to open it. Knowing Voldemort, I would say that it would not be as simple as saying a password or even using a simple spell. No, Voldemort would want something more substantial from anyone who wishes to enter; something that he views as important."

"Like what?" Harry asked in confusion. "The only thing important Voldemort is to purify the wizarding world of impure blood."

Professor Dumbledore turned and looked at Harry in amazement. "You are correct, my boy," he said then returned his gaze to the wall. "I believe that payment needs to be made in the form of blood in order for us to pass. Rather crude, if I may say so, but not at all surprising. The idea behind the gesture is for the enemy to be weakened when they enter. Alas, once again Voldemort fails to see that there are more terrible things than mortality."

"But if Voldemort fears death, is this really a surprise?" Harry asked curiously.

Dumbledore smiled at Harry as he pulled back the sleeve of his robes, revealing the forearm of his injured hand. "Not a surprise, Harry," he said as he pulled out a short silver knife. "Just a disappointment."

Harry stared at the knife nervously as Dumbledore lowered it to his arm. "Sir," he protested instantly. "Please, let me."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at Harry. "It's all right, Harry," he said reassuringly. "I appreciate the offer but your blood is worth more than mine."

In a blink of an eye, Harry grabbed the knife out of Dumbledore's hand. "Don't you dare say that!" Harry said angrily. "No life is any more important than another!"

Professor Dumbledore's smile remained on his face as he rested his hand over Harry's. "You are truly a remarkable young man," he said proudly as he gently pried the knife out of Harry' hand. "You have already put yourself through enough tonight. Allow me to do this." There was a flash of silver as blood spurted against the wall. Dumbledore then took his wand and traced the tip over the deep cut, healing it instantly.

A silver outline of an arch appeared again and remained as the rock sprayed with blood vanished. The opening revealed nothing but darkness causing both wizards to light their wands before stepping through. Their wands illuminated a large cavern that housed a great black lake so large that it was impossible to see where it ended. There was nothing to see other than a strange greenish light that glowed in the distance from what could have been the middle of the lake. The reflection of the light in the water was completely still, almost as if it were dark glass.

Harry remained completely still as his eyes took in everything. He felt…strange. He couldn't think of any other way to explain it. There was something in the air, something that seemed to make everything around them feel so constricted. It took every ounce of self control not to instantly reach out to find out what it was. The memory of what happened in the antechamber was still fresh in his mind. He didn't want to be consumed by the darkness again.

Pulling his jacket tightly around him, Harry followed Professor Dumbledore as they walked around the edge of the lake, their footsteps echoing throughout the cave. This entire excursion was really starting to creep him out. Before now, the actual evilness behind what they were facing never crossed Harry's mind. He had learned about Dark Magic. He had seen it preformed. He just had never actually felt it before. "Something's very wrong here," Harry said softly.

Dumbledore glanced over his should and smiled compassionately at Harry. "Yes, I feel it too," he said. "Try not to think about it, Harry. I realize it may be difficult considering your abilities but it is far better than the alternative."

Harry nodded and tried to focus on anything other than the darkness around them. It was rather difficult since there really wasn't anything to focus on. "What could cause this, sir?" Harry asked. "It couldn't be the Horcrux, right?"

"I have a theory," Professor Dumbledore said casually. "I believe the magic we are sensing is connected to what awaits us should we attempt to seize the Horcrux. That is why we must refrain from venturing into the lake. The longer we can avoid Voldemort's backup defense the better."

Harry had to agree. His mind was already working furiously on possible 'defenses' that could be hiding underneath the surface. Whatever it was couldn't be anything that needed oxygen since there had been no sign of anything coming up to take a breath. Was it some sort of large water monster? A serpent? Harry wasn't so sure. The Horcrux had been kept here for nearly sixteen years. How would Voldemort be able to control it, especially considering everything that has happened since then?

"Aha," Dumbledore said as he came to an abrupt stop. Harry had to quickly jump to the side to avoid running into him and nearly slipping into the water doing so but was quickly pulled back by a hand on his arm. Dumbledore retained his grip until he was certain Harry had once again regained his balance. "I am sorry, Harry," he said. "I should have warned you. I believe I have located our means of venturing out into the lake."

Harry watched as Dumbledore ran his hand through the air and gripped something invisible. No matter how much Harry squinted or tried to reposition his head, he couldn't see anything but it was obvious by Dumbledore's firm grip that something was there. Dumbledore carefully moved closer to the water but remained on the rock. While clutching the invisible object, Dumbledore raised his wand and tapped his fist with the point.

The affect was instantaneous. A thick greenish copper chain appeared out of nowhere, reaching from Dumbledore's clenched hand into the water. Harry stood frozen as Dumbledore tapped the chain with his wand causing it to start moving. It slid though his hand and to the ground where it coiled neatly. The clinking noises of chain hitting chain echoed throughout the large cave as something started to surface from the depths of the black water. Harry quickly moved to Dumbledore's side in fear that it was something dangerous but was startled to see that it was nothing more than a tiny boat floating towards them.

"Do you think it's safe, sir?" Harry asked quietly.

Professor Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, I believe so," he said. "There had to be some way to cross the lake without suffering the wrath of what lies beneath the surface. What is the point of leaving something as important as a Horcrux here without a way to retrieve it?"

That partially made sense. "But how would whatever's in the lake know friend from enemy?" Harry asked as the small boat reached the shore.

"A very good question," Dumbledore conceded. "I think we must accept that we will eventually face what is under the surface when they realize we are not Lord Voldemort. We should continue to be cautious but prepared to defend ourselves at a moment's notice. Now, I think we will need to test the boat's stability. Voldemort would not have cared about the weight that occupied the boat, just the magical power. I shall get in first."

Harry waited as Dumbledore carefully climbed into the boat without touching the water. The boat rocked slightly but remained upright. As Dumbledore crouched down, Harry took the opportunity and carefully climbed into the boat while avoiding the water. The boat rocked more severely as Harry crouched down and grabbed hold of the boat. Slowly, the boat stopped rocking and began to move towards the green light at the middle of the lake.

Neither Harry nor Dumbledore moved as the boat slowly moved across the water. Both of them seemed to be too worried that any movement would cause the boat to tip over. The only noise in the entire cave was the faint rustle of the boat's bow cutting through the black glassy water. It didn't take long before they could no longer see the walls of the cave. There was nothing to see now other than the green light the boat was taking them towards. The light from their wands barely lit up anything other than their faces.

Looking out at the water, Harry tried not to think of what could be swimming directly underneath them but it was difficult with nothing else to look at. Trapped in darkness was ideal for the imagination to take flight and Harry's imagination was currently in overdrive. Nervously, Harry glanced down at the water beside the boat and gasped as the wandlight illuminated a marble white hand floating inches below the surface. The hand was connected to an arm that vanished in a sleeve that was swirling in the water. Harry stared transfixed as he watched the arm lead to a body which led to a head. It was a dead man with eyes like nothing Harry had ever seen before. They were fogged over with what could only be described as a cobweb-like mist.

Dread filled Harry as the pieces started to fall together. There were dead bodies in the water. There was dark magic in the air. Harry could only draw one conclusion, a conclusion that made his stomach churn. "Professor?" he asked as he slowly pulled his eyes away from the water. "In the water…are they…Inferi?"

"Yes, Harry," Dumbledore said quietly. "However, we have nothing to fear from them at the moment. There is nothing to fear from an unmoving body just like there is nothing to fear from darkness. Lord Voldemort fears both which is why he chose these defenses. If it frightened him, it would most likely frighten his enemies. What Voldemort has yet to realize is that we fear the unknown that is associated with death and darkness. The unknown of what those bodies would do to us once they come to life is what frightens you, Harry. At the moment, however, they are causing no harm so there is no reason to be afraid."

_Easier said then done._ Harry really wasn't looking to jump into a philosophical discussion about fears. The bodies underneath the surface may currently be harmless but they were still bloody disturbing. _At least that's one way to ensure no one goes swimming._

"Although," Dumbledore added. "I am sure that they will be less than peaceful once we take the Horcrux. A word of caution, Harry, Inferi fear light and warmth just as many creatures that dwell in the cold and darkness. If the need arises, fire is the best weapon against them." Dumbledore glanced over his shoulder. "We are nearly there," he said with a smile as he returned his gaze to Harry. "Remember to avoid the water and keep your wand at the ready."

Harry nodded and waited as the boat slowly came to a halt, bumping slightly against rock that made up what appeared to be a small island in the center of the lake. Once the boat steadied, Dumbledore slowly rose to his feet and climbed out of the boat. Harry cautiously followed suit doing everything in his power to avoid the water. He hated to admit it but a part of him wished that there was a monster under the water instead of dead bodies. Bodies used to be living and breathing people with families that probably wondered what happened to them.

The island was extremely small and bare except for a stone basin housing the greenish light on top of a pedestal. It strongly resembled a Pensieve but Harry knew there would be no memories found here. This wasn't a lesson in Professor Dumbledore's office. This was real and knowledge made everything feel all the more terrifying. Discussing theory and guesswork could never compare to the anxiousness and fear that accompanied Harry every step of the way as he and Dumbledore approached the basin.

Together they looked down into the basin and saw nothing other than glowing emerald liquid. Harry instantly extinguished the light coming from his wand, held it over the basin and silently cast the revealer spell that he had used countless times in his sessions with Madam Pomfrey. He had never seen a potion like this before and had a feeling that it wasn't going to be something pleasant. He certainly wasn't disappointed. There were ingredients listed that should never be put in the same potion. It was certainly some sort of poison and, judging from the lethal components, a rather powerful one.

"Diagnosis, Harry?" Dumbledore asked curiously as he pushed back the sleeve of his robe to reveal his blackened hand.

Harry let out a long sigh as he ran his hand over his face. "It's some sort of highly toxic but slow acting poison if I interpreted the ingredients correctly," he said nervously. "We should go back. I don't have the supplies to attempt an antidote and even if I did, I wouldn't know where to start. I've never seen something so complicated before." Harry glanced over at Dumbledore and was slightly alarmed to see an unsurprised look on his face. "Sir, we really should abort. We're not prepared for this. We can go back, get the necessary supplies and be back here in a few hours—"

"—and risk someone discovering we have been here," Professor Dumbledore pointed out. "I understand your concern, Harry, but you pointed out the very fact that allows us to continue. A slow acting poison gives us enough time to return back to Hogwarts and to Poppy." He reached out with his blackened hand and tried to touch the potion but some sort of invisible barrier made it impossible. "I understand your concern, Harry. However, sometimes risks need to be taken. This is a risk I am willing to take to stop Voldemort."

Before Harry could continue his protest, Dumbledore raised his wand, twirled it once in midair and conjured a crystal goblet out of thin air. "Drinking this substance is the only way to reach the Horcrux therefore that is what must be done," Dumbledore said evenly as he slowly turned his head to look directly at Harry. "What I am about to ask of you, my boy, will be difficult to say the least. I need you to make sure I keep drinking no matter what I may say or do. Do you understand?"

Harry stared at Dumbledore completely speechless. How in the world could he do that? This went against everything he had learned about being a Healer. "Sir, please don't ask me—"

"—I know it will be difficult, especially with your empathy, Harry, but this is something you must do," Dumbledore said firmly. "This must be done to further the fight against Voldemort. Will you ensure that we succeed in our task?"

Harry bit his lower lip as he looked away. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to force a man he saw as a grandfather to slowly poison himself but Professor Dumbledore was determined to see this through so what could he do? Grudgingly, Harry nodded slightly, silently praying that he had not just made the biggest mistake in his life.

"Thank you, Harry," Dumbledore said softly then lowered the crystal goblet into the potion. It sank into the green substance easily. When it was filled to the brim, Dumbledore lifted the goblet to his mouth and drained it. Silence filled the air as Dumbledore closed his eyes and remained completely still for a long moment before plunging the goblet back into the basin, refilling it and drinking once more.

Harry stared at Dumbledore, unsure of what to say or do. He could only watch as Dumbledore once again refilled the goblet and drained it. His breathing was starting to quicken and sweat was starting to appear on his brow. Dumbledore's moments were slightly shaky now as he filled the goblet for the fourth time and raised it to his mouth. Harry instantly re-holstered his wand and moved towards Dumbledore to help anyway he could. Waves of pain and fear were flowing off of Dumbledore and were quickly growing in strength.

Dumbledore started to drink from the goblet slowly. His body started to sway slightly forcing Harry to grab Dumbledore's arm to steady him. Pain, fear and despair ran though his body like fire. It took every ounce of strength Harry had not to fall to his knees and cry out in pain. Without a second thought, Harry focused on the need to take away everything Dumbledore was feeling, to help him in the only way he knew possible.

Harry slowly raised his free hand and rested it against the side of Dumbledore's face as intense warmth filled him, flowing towards his hands. His eyes slowly closed as his head lolled backwards slightly. The magic coursing though him was now in control, something that hadn't happened in a long time. His breathing became labored as his muscles started to ache. Dumbledore's pain quickly couldn't compare to his own or perhaps it was that Dumbledore's pain was decreasing so Harry only felt his own. It took too much energy to know which option was true.

A distant gasp could be heard but Harry was too weak to think anything of it. His grip on Dumbledore' arm loosened. His body started to sway back and forth. Something wrapped around his waist and held him upright. A distant voice echoed in his head as something tried to pry his hand away from Dumbledore's face. Eventually, Harry's hand was pulled back and the intense warmth instantly vanished. His head slowly started to clear and the pain started to decrease to a more manageable level.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked urgently. "Harry, please look at me!"

Harry blinked his eyes open, letting out a slow groan as he slowly raised his head and looked into Dumbledore's worry-filled eyes. It took a few moments for Harry to comprehend what was going on. He was now sitting on the ground with Dumbledore's arm wrapped around his shoulders. _When did this happen?_ "Um…sir…" Harry said uncomfortably.

Dumbledore smiled as he rested his hand against Harry's forehead. "I see you have secrets of your own," he said softly. "I trust this is what you and Poppy have really been working on this year?"

Harry bit his lower lip nervously. "Occasionally," he said cautiously. "It hasn't been like this though since—"

"—Remus' miraculous recovery?" Dumbledore offered. "I understand your reluctance to reveal an ability such as this, Harry. I gather this ability comes at great personal cost." Harry's gaze fell as Dumbledore tightened his hold on Harry's shoulders. "As grateful as I am that you helped me return to reality, I must insist that you refrain from trying this again. I need you to stay strong when I falter. I need you to be the voice of reason when I hallucinate. Your strength may be what keeps us both from being killed."

Harry reluctantly nodded and let Dumbledore carefully pull him to his feet. He was still sore but it wasn't anything like he had felt when he attempted to heal Remus. Once Dumbledore was certain Harry could stand without assistance, he picked up the goblet and refilled it with the green potion. Harry watched as Dumbledore drank four goblets full of potion before he started to react to it. Once again Dumbledore was breathing heavily and holding onto the basin for support but he seemed more resolute now to finish his task. Shakily, Dumbledore opened his eyes and stared at Harry as he filled the goblet again and drank. The waves of pain and fear were returning and battling with a powerful wave of determination or was it stubbornness? Harry wasn't sure.

Slowly, Professor Dumbledore drained the goblet and shakily moved to take fill it another time when he stumbled. Harry once again quickly reached out and grabbed hold of Dumbledore's arm to steady him. Dumbledore closed his eyes and leaned towards the support Harry was providing. "I'm all right, Harry," he said groggily as he gripped onto the basin. "Remember what I told you."

Harry closed his eyes and nodded. _Please forgive me, sir._ Letting out an uneasy breath, Harry reached over and pulled the goblet out of Dumbledore's hand. His hand was shaking as he carefully filled it with potion and raised it up to Dumbledore's lips. There was a slight hesitation before Dumbledore started to drink. With Dumbledore's height, the angle was difficult for Harry but he somehow managed to get Dumbledore to drain the goblet.

Breathing heavily, Harry quickly moved to fill the goblet again but was halted when Dumbledore suddenly fell to his knees. The abrupt movement nearly caused Harry to lose his balance and fall over. The waves of pain and fear were overpowering the determination now. Releasing Dumbledore's arm, Harry quickly refilled the goblet and let out a relieved sigh when he felt the goblet scrape the bottom of the basin. They were nearly there. Turning around, Harry dropped to one knee and held the goblet to Dumbledore's lips. "Professor, please drink," he quietly pleaded.

Dumbledore weakly shook his head. "No…don't want…don't want…"

Harry inhaled deeply as tears filled his eyes. He had never heard Dumbledore sound so frail before. The pain flowing off of Dumbledore was now overpowering the fear. Harry couldn't imagine what Dumbledore was actually feeling or thinking. Unable to think of any way to make Dumbledore do what needed to be done, Harry decided to throw caution to the wind. "Please Granddad," Harry begged. "Drink this…for me."

Dumbledore hesitated for a moment before he opened his mouth and slowly drank the potion. Harry had never hated himself more than he did now. Dropping the goblet, Harry knelt down and started running though the steps months of Healer training and one month working at a hospital had instilled in him. He checked Dumbledore's pulse to find it slightly erratic, checked his forehead for any sign of a fever but found none and examined Dumbledore's eyes to find the pupils slightly less responsive than normal. All in all, Dumbledore could be worse off but Harry knew time was still against them. The sooner they returned to Hogwarts, the better.

Dumbledore slowly focused on Harry and smiled. "You—you called me 'Granddad'," he croaked.

Harry grinned back. "And I meant it," he said. "You've always been like a grandfather to me, sir. I thought you knew that." Harry checked Dumbledore's pulse once again and found that it was becoming more erratic. "We need to get back to Hogwarts. Can you walk, sir, or should I—"

"—no, Harry," Dumbledore said as firmly as he could manage. "I shall manage. Some water, however, would be appreciated."

"Water," Harry said as he pulled out his wand and picked up the goblet. "Right." He pointed his wand at the goblet and focused on the correct charm. _Aguamenti_! The goblet instantly filled with clear water. Harry moved to hand the goblet over when he noticed the water vanishing almost as fast as it appeared. He attempted the spell again but once again the water vanished before the goblet could reach Dumbledore's hand. Frustrated, Harry tossed the goblet aside and conjured his own. It certainly wasn't as fancy as Dumbledore's but it did its purpose. It allowed Dumbledore to have that much needed drink of water.

Dumbledore slowly drank the water almost like it was the most treasured substance known to man. Harry gave Dumbledore the time needed as he rose to his feet and glanced into the basin to see a golden locket shimmering at the bottom. It seemed so harmless that it was nearly unimaginable to believe that inside it was something as dangerous as a piece of Voldemort's soul that needed to be destroyed. This was clearly a lesson in the 'looks can be deceiving' area.

Pulling his gaze away from the locket, Harry helped Professor Dumbledore stand and remained still while Dumbledore regained his equilibrium. Dumbledore tiredly smiled at Harry before his eyes shifted to the basin. The relief on Dumbledore's face was undeniable. That expression only encouraged Harry's eagerness to return to Hogwarts. He couldn't imagine what the potion was already doing to Dumbledore's body.

Leaning partially against the basin and partially against Harry, Dumbledore reached in and slowly wrapped his fingers around the locket. The affect was immediate. The sound of water moving filled the cavern. Slowly, Harry and Dumbledore turned their gazes towards the lake and saw countless white heads and hands emerging from the dark water. Everything suddenly felt so cold as Harry slowly turned around and saw that the Inferi were rising from everywhere. Harry and Dumbledore would soon be surrounded by dead men, women and children who would do everything in their power to kill them.

"Well, this is a predicament," Professor Dumbledore said softly as he stuffed the locket into the pocket of his robes.

Harry quickly turned and looked at Dumbledore incredulously. Perhaps the potion was already starting to affect his brain. "A predicament?" he asked. "Sir—"

"—remember what I told you, Harry," Dumbledore said as he moved to face the Inferi that were climbing onto the rock.

Harry turned back around to face the Inferi that were coming from the opposite side and raised his wand. _Please work. Incendio_! One Inferi fell back into the water but the others continued to advance. _Incendio_! Another Inferi fell back into the water but the others continued forward and were getting closer. Closing his eyes, Harry desperately grabbed onto whatever strength he had and forced it through his wand. "_Incendio_!" he shouted.

Opening his eyes, Harry saw a wall of fire blocking himself from the Inferi but it wouldn't stay for long. He needed to think of something else, something that would be stronger and longer lasting. Unfortunately, Harry forgot about the Inferi that were coming from other angles until a slimy white hand grabbed hold of his left wrist. Instincts took over. Harry turned quickly and broke free of the grip as he raised his leg and kicked the Inferi across its sunken face. Flipping backwards to give himself more space, Harry raised his wand and cast the only other spell he could think of. "_Lumos_ _Solem_!" he shouted.

Sunlight poured out of his wand, filling the entire island they were standing on. The Inferi instantly stopped their pursuit and began to retreat to the dark water. Harry took the opportunity to look over his shoulder for any sight of Professor Dumbledore and saw him staggering slightly towards the basin. There was a cut on his face that was bleeding slightly and he looked incredibly pale in the magically created sunlight. Harry hurried to Dumbledore's side to help although deep down he knew there was little he could do.

The sunlight was slowly fading which meant time certainly wasn't on their side. "Professor, are you all right?" Harry asked breathlessly as he quickly checked Dumbledore's pulse again. "Did they hurt you?"

Dumbledore shook his head as he forced himself to stand upright. "Nothing a few healing charms won't cure, my boy," he said tiredly. "Are you all right?" Harry nodded. "That is a relief. Very clever spell work, Harry. I think their determination took us both by surprise. Now, we should be on our way before your spell completely dissolves."

Harry didn't need any more encouragement. He immediately moved to help Professor Dumbledore to the boat, every step slightly darker than the previous. Dumbledore was doing all he could to remain standing on his own two feet. Harry now realized that Voldemort's defenses had actually been well planned. Dumbledore was the strongest wizard Harry knew and if he was faltering…

They were only steps away from the boat when Harry felt something wet and icy grip his ankle. Slowly, Harry turned his head and looked down to see dripping dark hair, sunken cheeks and frosted over eyes staring at him. Instinct once again took over. Harry quickly let go of Dumbledore's arm and turned to point his wand at the Inferi. It was then that Harry noticed that the Inferi had been following them but at a distance. _Incendio_!

The hold on his ankle vanished but other Inferi were stepping up to take its place. Harry suddenly felt an arm wrap around his shoulders as a crimson and gold ring of fire appeared, surrounding the rock. The Inferi started to bump into each other while attempting to escape the flames but they were trapped. Harry gripped the sleeve of arm holding him to find it dry and warm. It was Dumbledore's arm. Harry let out a sigh of relief and let Dumbledore pull him to the boat.

The ring of fire slowly shifted to focus around Harry and Dumbledore as they stepped in the boat. The Inferi quickly took the opportunity given to them and slipped back into the dark water. The fire continued to burn around them as the boat began to move across the water. Harry slowly reached out and gripped Dumbledore's wrist and felt a reassuring pat on the back of his hand from Dumbledore. There were just some things that couldn't be put into words. Right now the assurance that Dumbledore was still there with him was enough for Harry.

Closing his eyes, Harry carefully sent a few waves of healing magic to Dumbledore through the hold Harry had on Dumbledore's wrist. It wasn't enough to repair any damage being done but it would at least give Dumbledore a little more energy for their journey back. Harry was already starting to think of possible plans to get back to Hogwarts. He was tired, sore and out of his mind with worry concerning Professor Dumbledore's deteriorating health.

The boat reached the bank with a small bump. Dumbledore stepped out first with a little more sturdiness to his step. Harry leapt out after him and followed as Dumbledore led the way out of the cave, the circle of flames remaining around them every step of the way. Clanking and tinkling could be heard as the small boat slowly sank back into the water with the chain following it. Their pace wasn't exactly fast but it was steady. The moment they entered the antechamber, Dumbledore lowered his wand and the fames vanished.

"We must hurry, Harry," Dumbledore said softly. "I don't know how long I will last." He looked at the wall of rock before them. "The archway has sealed again. It will need another payment will need to be made."

When Dumbledore pocketed his wand and reached for his knife, Harry intervened. "Wait, sir," he said quickly the raised his hand to Dumbledore's cheek and brushed his fingers against the bleeding cut. With his fingers dripping with blood, Harry brushed his fingers against the stone and stepped back as the archway opened. He raised his wand and lit the way out of the outer cave.

Now was the hard part. Harry let Dumbledore pass and slip into the icy seawater that filled the crevice in the cliff. When Dumbledore started to swim, Harry quickly entered the water and followed closely with his wand held between his teeth. He needed to keep a close eye on Dumbledore because if the Headmaster grew too weak, Harry would have to swim both of them to shore. They were soon swimming side by side, Harry's wand providing the necessary like they needed to find their way back to the cliff. Their pace was once again slowing but Harry refrained from commenting. They were moving forward and that's what was important.

Harry reached the boulder first, pulling himself up before helping Professor Dumbledore. Soaked and shivering in the cold air, Harry quickly cast a drying charm on their clothes before re-holstering his wand and helping Dumbledore to his feet. Dumbledore swayed for a moment until he regained his senses and wrapped and arm around Harry. Once again, there was no need to say anything. Harry knew what Dumbledore needed him to do by the gesture. Closing his eyes and holding onto Dumbledore as tightly as he could, Harry focused on Hogsmeade and immediately felt the familiar sensation of being compressed into nothingness. He couldn't move or breathe for a long second and then it was gone. The smell of salt and sea was gone…and replaced by the smell of burnt wood and smoke. Harry quickly opened his eyes and gasped at what he saw.

The Three Broomsticks was nearly consumed in flames, flames that were spreading out and passing to the neighboring shops. Loud rattling and shouts filled his ears as Harry slowly turned his gaze to the gates of Hogwarts and saw at least a dozen figures in black cloaks throwing spells at the gates in an attempt to break them open. Harry quickly withdrew his wand and let out a shaky breath. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry noticed that Dumbledore was doing the same. In a blink of an eye, their priorities had changed. Despite how they may feel, Harry and Professor Dumbledore couldn't leave Hogsmeade to ruin or take the risk that the attackers may break through the gates...

…no matter what the cost may be.

* * *


	25. Shattered Perceptions

Chapter 25

Shattered Perceptions

There are countless thoughts that run through your mind when you know you're about to do something incredibly dangerous with a very unlikely chance of survival. Faces of family and friends, promises, homework assignments, mistakes, regrets, and even the need the desire for revenge that seemed so important a few hours ago were currently battling for attention. It was enough to make anyone seriously doubt themselves. There was also the fact that neither Harry nor Dumbledore were in what could be considered 'good health' at the moment. The last time Harry took on Death Eaters and succeeded was when he had powerful magical outbursts and the Order of the Phoenix to help him. This time, Harry would have to depend on every ounce of training he had received from Sirius and Remus. He just hoped it would be enough.

With the Death Eaters' attention focused completely on the front gates, Dumbledore took the opportunity to point his wand at the Three Broomsticks and shoot a heavy stream of water to calm the flames slightly for a second or two before they once again raged to life. Harry quickly reached out with his senses for anything that would reveal any sign of emotion. The anger and frustration from the Death Eaters made the task difficult but not impossible.

"Professor," Harry said urgently. "I don't feel anything. Do you think Madam Rosmerta is—"

"—I am certain she is fine, Harry," Dumbledore said confidently as he glanced around the town. "From the lack of uproar, I think it is safe to assume that the habitants of Hogsmeade have fled to safety. Prepare yourself, Harry. This will not be pleasant."

Before Harry could even think of a reply, silver light started to pour out of Dumbledore's wand and take the shape of a familiar looking bird. It immediately took flight, circling over them once before heading directly towards the Death Eaters only soar over them at the last moment and continue flying towards Hogwarts. It was then that the Death Eaters stopped what they were doing and quickly turned around, their wands immediately pointing at Dumbledore and Harry. Their faces were hidden underneath the hoods of their cloaks but the light from the flames allowed flashes of hair and eyes to be seen if one looked hard enough.

"Dumbledore!" a deep voice rasped as one of the larger Death Eaters stepped forward. "Just the person we wanted to see. Open the gates!"

Professor Dumbledore blinked at the Death Eater then let out a sigh. "Is that you, Fenrir?" he asked curiously. "I am surprised that you would risk coming here. I understand Aurors have been instructed to kill you on sight."

The Death Eater pulled back his hood to reveal matted grey hair and whiskers. There was a strange amber glow to his eyes that shouldn't be there in absence of the full moon. Harry stared at the Death Eater with wide eyes. This was the werewolf that had bitten Remus and the werewolf that was currently biting so many children. It seemed that tonight was the night to put faces to those who had committed crimes against people Harry was close to.

"We don't have time for this!" a wheezy voice from a lumpy man spat. "Let's kill him and get it over with!"

Greyback snarled at the Death Eater, bearing his pointed teeth. The Death Eater took a quick step backwards and remained silent. Greyback then returned his gaze to Dumbledore for a long moment before he shifted his gaze to Harry. There was a hungry look in his eyes that made Harry extremely nervous. "Let's kill 'em then," he rasped as he stepped forward, "but I want the boy."

Harry's eyes narrowed angrily as his grip on his wand tightened. He desperately wanted to curse that eager grin off of Greyback's face. The flames around them were growing along with the heat. Harry could feel sweat forming on his forehead and rolling down the sides of his face. Despite the fact that Harry and Dumbledore were greatly outnumbered, it seemed that the Death Eaters were hesitant to fire first. Why? All they had to do was fire at the same time. Couldn't they see that?

One of the Death Eaters apparently believed the same thing. "Enough of this!" a woman shouted as she stepped forward and pointed her wand at Dumbledore. "_Avada_ _Kedavra_!"

Green light erupted from her wand as Harry quickly pushed Dumbledore to the ground. Rolling off Dumbledore and onto his back, Harry flipped to his feet and started firing anything and everything that came to mind. The Death Eaters immediately started to realign into a half circle as they returned fire. Harry had to rely completely on instinct as he blocked, countered and dodged everything that came his way. Dumbledore had pulled himself to his feet and tried to help but it was clear that his deteriorating health was starting to catch up with him. His spells were powerful but on the slow side.

Working together, Harry and Dumbledore managed to disarm or render four of the twelve Death Eaters unconscious. Unfortunately, that left eight Death Eaters, including Fenrir Greyback. The remaining Death Eaters were slowly closing in, forcing Harry and Professor Dumbledore to move further and further away from the front gates. Deep down, Harry knew they were in trouble but he wasn't about to voice his fears. He turned out of the path of a purple tinted curse and sank to one knee to fire low while Dumbledore fired high. They were doing what they could to work as a team and cover for the other's shortcomings.

It was really all they could do until help arrived.

Another Death Eater was struck and fell to the ground. The remaining Death Eaters intensified their attack and, before Harry knew it, Professor Dumbledore fell to his knees in extreme pain. Everything seemed to stop as Harry hurried to Dumbledore's side. Desperate, Harry mentally called for Fawkes, Hogwarts or anything else that could hear him and pleaded for help. On his knees, Harry wrapped his arms around Dumbledore to support him and nearly fell over when Dumbledore sagged against his chest.

Pain and exhaustion were pouring off Dumbledore as his ragged breathing filled the deafening silence. Harry painfully closed his eyes as the reality of what was happening hit him. Professor Dumbledore was really dying. "Just hang on, Professor," Harry softly pleaded. "Help will be here soon, I promise."

Dumbledore let out a long haggard breath. "I am...sorry, my boy," he said weakly. "It is…too late…must be…strong, Harry…Always remember…must be strong."

Harry tightened his hold on Professor Dumbledore as he felt his eyes stinging with tears. _Somebody please help us!_ A burst of warmth against his face was his answer. Opening his eyes quickly, Harry saw Fawkes landing on Dumbledore's leg, staring at Harry with a sympathetic look in his eyes. _He knows!_ "Fawkes, please take Professor Dumbledore to the hospital wing immediately!" Harry pleaded. "Please do whatever you can!"

Fawkes let out a loud trill as his talons gripped Dumbledore's robes. Harry quickly lowered Dumbledore to the ground and gave his good hand a reassuring squeeze. He knew he was probably making a mistake but this was something he had to do. Dumbledore had wanted to defend Hogwarts and Harry was going to continue his task. Harry nodded at Fawkes then moved away and watched as Dumbledore and Fawkes vanished in a burst of flames. Letting out a shaky breath, Harry picked up Dumbledore's dropped wand and rose to his feet. He turned and looked at the Death Eaters with a wand in each hand only to find that all twelve Death Eaters were conscious and hand wands pointed at him.

"One down, one to go," Greyback rasped. "I love it when they fight back."

Harry glared hatefully at the eager werewolf as he put Dumbledore's wand in his holster and carefully pulled one of his sai from his belt. It quickly enlarged to its normal size allowing Harry to comfortably twirl it between his fingers. His eyes never left Greyback's. "Lucky for me I know exactly how to fight back," Harry said coolly, "and I know the affect silver has on werewolves."

Greyback's gaze shifted to the weapon as a bright orange curse fired towards Harry. Moving without thought, Harry blocked the spell with his sai and watched as it was sent back in the direction whence it came. The Death Eaters quickly moved to avoid the spell which gave Harry the opportunity to move to a safer location before attacking. With every step, Harry felt a familiar presence enter his mind and grow stronger. Hogwarts was trying to tell him something and reassure him that he wasn't alone. _Please do what you can. If they break through your gates…_

The words had only entered his mind when Harry felt a forceful wave of magic wash over Hogsmeade. The raging fire instantly died only to be replaced by an overabundance of smoke that made it difficult to see. Several loud _thuds_ could be heard as several Death Eaters were blown off their feet. Harry took the distraction as his chance and attacked. He stunned, disarmed and bound the Death Eater before moving onto the next. The stocky little woman was the next to fall as the rest of the Death Eaters regained their wits and reengaged their attack on Harry.

Harry could feel the presence in his mind growing, feeding him strength as he blocked, dodged, fired a spell, kicked, jumped to the right, fired a jinx, blocked an oncoming spell with his sai, and twisted his body as he cast a Leg-Locker Curse without conscious thought of doing so. He felt someone coming from behind and quickly turned while bringing his sai up and slashing down diagonally. A howl of pain filled Harry's ears as the lumpy Death Eater fell to his knees and grabbed his bleeding chest. Harry didn't spare him a glance as he moved on to the next Death Eater. He knew the injury wasn't fatal, just painful.

"_Crucio_!"

Harry ducked into an alley and immediately cursed for making such a stupid mistake. He was trapped now…unless... Quickly standing up, Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on the Hogwarts gates, turned on the spot and felt the familiar sensation of Apparition. As soon as air filled his lungs, Harry opened his eyes to see the Death Eaters converging on the alley had just been in. The smoke was nowhere near as thick as it had been which meant they would be able to see him just as easily as he saw them. _Where are the Aurors? What's taking them so long?_

"Harry!"

Harry quickly turned around and saw several figures hurrying to the gates with their wands out. There were a few adults but the majority of the approaching bodies seemed to be teenagers wearing cloaks. That could only mean one thing. The D.A. and members of the Order were answering the call for help. Unfortunately, Harry wasn't the only one to hear the shout. The Death Eaters were now aware of where Harry was and immediately attacked.

Now it was a frantic battle for Harry to divert attention of the Death Eaters for as long as he could. Letting out a shaky breath, Harry slowly walked towards the Death Eaters, waiting for the right moment. The Death Eaters approached with caution, every one of them frustrated and ragged looking. Harry had certainly put up more of a fight than they had been expecting. _Shouldn't they be expecting a fight? This is Hogwarts after all._

Harry could feel Hogwarts in the back of his mind, urging him to wait but that was something he couldn't do. Stopping in front of the Three Broomsticks, Harry pointed his wand at the ground in front of the Death Eaters and silently cast a Blasting Curse. The affect was immediate. The street exploded sending pieces of stone flying everywhere. Harry ran for cover as he heard the screeching sound of the large Hogwarts gate opening.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted through the smoke and dust that filled the air. "Harry, where are you?"

Harry turned to move towards the sound of Hermione's voice but a hand grabbed the back of his jacket and pulled him backwards. A startled cry escaped Harry's lips as he tried to break free of the hold and immediately felt something slam into the back of his head. Pain and dizziness overwhelmed him. The loud clang of his sai hitting stone could be heard as Harry's body went limp. An arm wrapped around his chest and held him upright as warm air brushed past his ear in fast intervals.

"Such a pretty boy," Greyback whispered into Harry's ear. "I can see why the Dark Lord has such an interest in you." Greyback inhaled deeply and licked his lips. "No fear…interesting. Must be the work of that traitor—Lupin. I'll give you something to fear, Potter—oomph!"

The arm holding Harry upright vanished causing him to fall to his knees. His head was swimming in a sea of confusion as he looked up and saw Remus punching Greyback in the face before pointing his wand at Greyback's throat. There was a flash of long red hair and a tall body stepped in front of Harry, blocking his line of sight.

"No one hurts my cub!" Remus growled as he jabbed his wand against Greyback's throat. "Especially not you, Fenrir! I'll kill you myself before I let you anywhere near him!"

Hands gripped Harry under his arms and pulled him to his feet. Harry swayed slightly before closing his eyes and slowly regaining his equilibrium. Slowly, he opened his eyes to see Sirius staring worriedly at him and a rainbow of spells firing around them. Tentatively, Harry reached up and felt the back of his head, wincing at the spark of pain that shot through him when his fingers touched something wet. What had Greyback hit him with?

"Are you all right Harry?" Sirius asked quickly. "Can you walk? We need to get you back to Hogwarts."

Harry shook his head frantically. "No!" he said firmly. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw a red colored spell coming their way and pushed Sirius out of the way. "I'm not leaving." Sirius glared at Harry but Harry wasn't about to give in. He had started this and he was going to finish it. "Where are the Aurors?"

Sirius let out a sigh and shook his head. "They should be here soon," he said grudgingly, "although I think the D.A. has the situation under control."

Harry looked around and saw that Sirius was right. Ron, Hermione and Neville were taking on two rather tall Death Eaters. Cho, Ginny and Luna were dueling against thin female Death Eater. Justin, Hannah and Ernie were firing spell after spell at a short and plump Death Eater. Seamus, Dean and Tonks were teaming up against a pair of ragged looking Death Eaters. The rest of the D.A. remained by the gates to prevent anyone from entering. Everyone was determined to defend their school, just like Harry and the Council had taught them to.

A loud cry of pain snapped Harry out of his thoughts as he quickly turned and saw Bill being attacked by Greyback. Remus was on the ground holding his bleeding arm in pain. Without a second thought, Harry hurried to pick up his dropped sai and wand while Sirius moved to attack Greyback. With the promise of fresh prey, Greyback pushed Bill aside and hungrily focused on Sirius. Harry took the opportunity to hurry to Bill's side and couldn't believe what he saw. Bill's face was covered with deep slashes that looked to be infected with something Harry couldn't make out. Instinctively, Harry reached out to touch the marks with his hand but Remus' voice stopped him.

"No, Harry!" Remus shouted. "Don't touch him! He may be infected!"

Harry quickly pulled his hand away and looked over at Remus in alarm. Infected? But how? It wasn't the full moon. _There must be something else about werewolves, something that Remus never told me. It's the only logical conclusion._ Shifting his gaze to Sirius and Greyback, Harry could only stare at his godfather in amazement. He had never seen this side of Sirius in an actual fight before. Greyback was doing everything in his power to make it a physical fight while Sirius knew just enough tricks to make sure that didn't happen. Greyback was covered in blood, sweat and grime. His labored breathing and rash motions were clear signs that he was tiring.

It was that moment that Harry had to make a choice, a choice that he had never wanted to consider. Greyback wouldn't last much longer. If they could hold him off, the Ministry could take him into custody. _And then what?_ That was the ultimate question, wasn't it? What would happen if Greyback were to escape and infect more people…more children. Harry's eyes shifted to his sai. Could he do it? Could he become the one thing he had never wanted to be? Could he actually go through with it…to protect his family?

There was no question about it. Greyback would never stop hurting people. It was because of Greyback that Remus was living a cursed life. The pain and hardships in Remus' life was all the incentive Harry needed. Rising to his feet, Harry adjusted his grip on his sai. Greyback was a monster. Greyback was the reason people feared werewolves. Greyback was a Death Eater. Greyback was insane. Greyback needed to be stopped.

Greyback bared his teeth and went for Sirius' face, making the decision for Harry. "Sirius, duck!" Harry shouted. Sirius dropped to the ground as Harry threw his sai at Greyback. Greyback turned to face Harry just in time to have the sai stab him through the chest. No one moved as Greyback stumbled before falling to his knees, gasping for breath. Harry cautiously approached with his wand at the ready while Sirius scrambled to his feet and quickly moved to cover the opposite side.

"It…doesn't end…with…me, boy," Greyback rasped as his eyes fought to stay open. He sagged forward, his hands grabbing the ground to prevent himself falling completely. "The…Dark Lord…will…destroy you…He…is unstoppable." Blood poured out of Greyback's mouth as his eyes rolled back. There was nothing to do other than watch as Greyback collapsed onto the ground, dead.

Cautiously, Harry knelt down and pulled his sai out of Greyback's chest. Blood dripped off the weapon, making Harry feel slightly queasy. He had actually done it. He had killed someone and he couldn't bring himself to feel bad about it. Did that make him a horrible person? Did that make him a monster like Voldemort? A hand rested over his own before the sai was pried out of his hand. Harry slowly looked up to see Sirius' sympathetic gaze.

"You did what you had to, kiddo," Sirius said firmly as he tapped his wand on the sai causing the blood to disappear. He handed the weapon back over to Harry and rested his hand on Harry's shoulder. "We can talk about this later. Moony and Bill need medical attention…as do you."

Harry was about to argue when a swarm of Apparitions filled the air from the back of Hogsmeade. The Aurors had finally arrived. Students cheered as a vast range of colored spells shot through the air towards the Death Eaters. Students ran for cover, casting shield charms to protect themselves. Sirius immediately pulled Harry to the ground and covered him with his own body. Harry was completely blinded, forced to rely solely on his hearing which wasn't helpful since everyone was using nonverbal spells.

"MORSMORDRE!" a snide voice shouted.

Harry managed to reposition himself to see an abundance of green fly up towards the sky and formed a colossal skull with a serpent protruded from its mouth like a tongue. It was the Dark Mark, Voldemort's mark that was usually only used to signify a death. Who had died? Had it been someone in the D.A.? Had it been someone in the Order? Harry needed to know. Forcefully, Harry pushed Sirius off and quickly rolled over onto his stomach to look around. His jaw dropped at the sight before him. Professor Snape was standing by the Three Broomsticks with his wand pointed in the air.

Snape had conjured the Dark Mark.

"YOU IDIOTS!" shouted Snape. "RETREAT! IT'S DONE!"

"NO!" Harry shouted as he jumped to his feet and ran towards Snape. He couldn't believe it. Snape was betraying them…betraying Professor Dumbledore, the one person who had believed in Snape's loyalty. Harry didn't listen to Sirius and Remus shouting at him to stop. He didn't care if he was about to do something incredibly stupid. All he knew was that Snape had to pay for what he had done to the people Harry cared about.

Professor Snape lowered his wand and lazily pointed it at Harry. "Out of the way, Potter," he sneered hatefully. "Do you really think you have the skill to duel me?"

Harry seethed with anger. "More than enough, traitor," he said though his teeth. Attaching his sai back to his belt, Harry could feel it shrinking to its miniature size as he pulled Professor Dumbledore's wand out of his wand holster. With a wand in each hand, Harry took a defensive fighting stance and prepared himself to react without thinking.

"You're as arrogant as your father," Snape sneered.

Harry's eyes narrowed into slits. "I suppose I'll have to take your word for it since you're the one responsible for his death!" he shot back. There was no reaction whatsoever on Snape's face. Snape didn't seem to care that Harry knew the truth. There was no remorse whatsoever which solidified the fact that Snape had never thought he had made a mistake in telling Voldemort half of the Prophecy.

Snape flicked his wand at Harry who immediately moved to avoid being hit. Harry pointed his wand at Snape, casting a Body Binding Spell while he twirled Dumbledore's wand over his head, bringing down diagonally and casting a Cutting Curse. Snape blocked both easily and flicked his wand at Harry's face. Harry quickly jumped to the left to avoid the stream of light before jumping in the air, turning and kicking Snape across the face. Snape stumbled slightly as Harry hit him with a Bat-Bogey Hex.

With a few hasty flicks of his wand, Snape banished the hex and fired a red colored curse at Harry, who blocked it before crouching down to swipe Snape's feet out from under him. Snape moved out of reach and started firing spell after spell at Harry. Jumping into defensive mood, Harry immediately put more space between himself and Snape. Desperation and adrenaline pushed aside any notice of pain or fatigue. Harry was too busy trying to avoid everything coming his way that he didn't pay attention to the waves of anger, frustration and desperation pouring off of Snape. They weren't important.

The shower of spells stopped abruptly causing Harry to lose his balance and fall to one knee. Breathing heavily, Harry stared up at Snape and the wand that was pointed at his forehead. Snape had every opportunity to kill him and Harry knew it. Snape was a faster more precise dueler when it came to magic. "Go ahead," Harry said breathlessly. "Finish it. Finish what you started all those years ago."

Snape glowered at Harry, his wand shaking in his tight grip.

"It's harder when your victims actually have faces, isn't it?" Harry asked through his teeth.

"Stop speaking of what you do not know!" Snape growled as he stepped forward and pressed his wand against Harry's forehead. "It is fortunate for you that the Dark Lord wants you alive. He wants to publicly kill you himself to prove how foolish everyone is to put their faith in an _ordinary_ teenager."

A bright colored spell flew over Harry's head, hitting Snape in the chest. Snape stumbled backwards, turned on the spot and vanished with a _crack_. Harry stared at the empty space where Snape had just been, his mind completely overwhelmed by everything that had happened in a matter of hours. His entire world had been turned upside down and he didn't think he could handle it. Everything he had seen tonight…everything he had done…

"Harry!"

Slowly, Harry's eyes focused on the face that was now in front of him. His mind seemed to be working at an incredibly slow rate. He knew the person staring at him meant him no harm but he couldn't place a name with the face. There was so much worry in those blue eyes. The man helped Harry to his feet and held onto Harry's arms when Harry started to sway slightly.

"Did he hurt you, Harry?" the man asked urgently. "Did Snivellus do something?"

Harry blinked in confusion. There was only one person who called Snape that. "Sirius?" Harry asked blankly. "He got away. He betrayed us…Snape betrayed us." Slowly, everything started to clear allowing Harry to realize what was happening around him. Aurors were helping injured students back to Hogwarts while others were securing injured Death Eaters. D.A. members were helping others who were injured. Cuts and bruises were visible on everyone but there was also a wave of pride flowing off of ever member. They had stood firm against Death Eaters and won. Turning around, Harry saw two Aurors standing over Greyback's body but Remus and Bill were nowhere in sight.

"Bill and Remus are already in the hospital wing, Harry," Sirius said as he rested a hand on Harry's shoulder. "They are the only ones seriously injured. Do you remember the activation word for Dumbledore's portkey?"

"Refuge," Harry said automatically and instantly felt a tug behind his navel as the destruction of Hogsmeade vanished in a swirl of colors. Before Harry could react, to what was happening around him, his feet slammed into the floor of Dumbledore's office. An arm wrapped around him to prevent him from falling and ushered him to the fireplace. Harry didn't protest as he was turned around and pulled to Sirius' chest. Closing his eyes, Harry waited as Sirius threw some floo powder into the fireplace, shouted their destination and pulled Harry into the fireplace. Green flames rose around them before they seemed to spin fast down a giant drain until they stumbled out of the fireplace in Madam Pomfrey's office.

Prying himself out of Sirius' hold, Harry hurried into the hospital wing and immediately saw Madam Pomfrey trying to console a distraught Professor McGonagall. Fawkes' soft mournful trills filled the air, leaving a sense of loss behind with every note. Remus was sleeping peacefully in a nearby bed, his right arm heavily bandaged. In the next bed was Bill, who was being tended to by his fiancé, Fleur. The next bed was hidden behind a screen which was where Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall were standing.

A deep sea of dread filled Harry's stomach as he slowly walked towards the screen. Snape had said 'it's done'. Did that mean that Professor Dumbledore was dead? Had Snape killed him? Did that mean that the Death Eaters' main reason for coming tonight had been to kill Professor Dumbledore? The questions kept coming, each one building on the previous. It seemed to take an eternity to reach Madam Pomfrey but when he did, Harry wished he had stayed away. The look of resignation on Madam Pomfrey's face only made Harry's dread increase.

"I've done everything I can, Harry," Madam Pomfrey said softly. "There is no cure for the poison he ingested. There's nothing we can do except make him as comfortable as possible." She pried his chin up so she could take a good look at his face. Her face immediately hardened. "I have a bed waiting for you," she said strictly then stepped aside. "Albus has been asking for you."

Harry let out a shaky breath as he gaze fell on the screen blocking Dumbledore's bed off from the rest of the hospital wing. Professor McGonagall gave his arm a reassuring squeeze before she nudged him towards the screen. Nervously, Harry peeked around the screen and bit back a gasp at the sight before him. Dumbledore was tucked into the bed, wearing a nightshirt. His eyes were closed, his breathing labored and his hair soaked with sweat. Fawkes was perched on the headboard, his head bowed in respect as he continued to sing. Harry slowly approached the bed, his eyes never leaving Dumbledore. It was too much to fathom. How could there be no cure? There was always a cure. There had to be.

Reaching out, Harry took a hold of Dumbledore's uninjured hand and was immediately assaulted with waves of pain, tiredness and fear. Harry tightened his grip as he picked up a flannel with his free and wiped the perspiration off of Dumbledore's forehead. Setting the flannel down, Harry rested his hand on Dumbledore's forehead and closed his eyes. There was no such thing as 'no cure'. He was a walking cure. He could dampen the poison enough to make it curable.

"Harry," Professor Dumbledore croaked as he partially opened his eyes. "No. It's…my time…You have al—already done…so much for me tonight…You have allowed me…the chance to say…goodbye."

"No," Harry said firmly as his eyes started to sting. This wasn't the Dumbledore he knew. Dumbledore never gave up, never. "I can do this. I know I can. Please, sir. I need you, we need you." Tears started to fall as Harry's voice began to waver. "There's still so much to do, so much that I can't do alone."

Dumbledore weakly coughed and turned his head to meet Harry's gaze. "You are not alone, Harry," he said with a faint smile then let out a shallow breath. "Your family…will help you…your friends…will help you…you have…everything you need, Harry…Everything to finish what we started."

Harry shook his head stubbornly. He didn't care how childish or how irrational he was being. He just couldn't stand aside and let Dumbledore die. He had his abilities for a reason, didn't he? "But they're not you," Harry insisted. "What can I say to convince you to let me—"

"—nothing, Harry," Dumbledore interrupted, his eyes slowly closing. "You have your own…injuries to tend to…No matter what you try…I will still die." With extensive effort, Dumbledore swallowed and let out a shaky breath. "I have accepted that…It was the chance I took…when I did not follow your…advice in the cave." Dumbledore partially opened his eyes again and stared at Harry's pleading gaze. "I must tell you, Harry…I am so sorry…for the pain I have caused you tonight…I never wanted you to…find out the way you did—"

"—it's not important anymore, Professor," Harry insisted. This wasn't what he wanted to talk about right now. He had too much anger and hatred towards Snape at the moment to speak rationally about the entire situation. "I'm sorry I took my anger out on you. I—I—"

"—you had every right to," Dumbledore countered tiredly. "Forgive me. I made…so many mistakes." Slowly, he pulled his hand free of Harry's and weakly raised it to touch Harry's face, Harry meeting his hand halfway. Dumbledore's thumb brushed against a cut on Harry's face, causing Harry to wince slightly. "You have faced so much, my boy…please…please do not hold on to your anger…towards Severus….There…there is so much…you do not know…Severus is doing…what needs to be done, Harry…Remember that."

To say that Harry was confused was an understatement but he nodded regardless. Now wasn't the time to argue. The waves of pain pouring off of Dumbledore were increasing along with the tiredness. Harry didn't know how Dumbledore was still conscious and able to speak as clearly as he was. If Harry's body felt like it was on fire, he couldn't imagine what Dumbledore was actually feeling. It was a true testament to how strong of a person Dumbledore really was. Instead of giving into his pain, Dumbledore fought through it to pass on words that he felt needed to be said.

Dumbledore's hand fell as his eyes closed. His breathing was extremely shallow and seemed to take so much effort. Harry forced himself to bite back a sob from escaping his lips. Sniffling, Harry grasped Dumbledore's hand again and held on tightly. There was so much to say yet Harry couldn't seem to put his thoughts and feelings into words. How do you thank someone who risked so much for your happiness?

"Harry," Dumbledore rasped, his voice barely audible. "The locket…"

"I'll take care of it, sir," Harry said reassuringly. He had no idea how but he wasn't about to say that to Dumbledore. "Don't worry about it, Professor." Dumbledore let out a short breath before coughing weakly. Harry was horrified to see a small stream of blood escape the corner of his mouth. Acting instinctively, Harry grabbed the flannel and gently wiped the blood away. He could barely see through his tears but he could see enough to know there wasn't much time left.

A weak and pain-filled moan escaped Dumbledore's lips. "I—I'm so tired," Dumbledore muttered.

Harry leaned down and rested his forehead against Professor Dumbledore's. "Then rest, Granddad," Harry said in a wavering voice. "You've earned your peace. It's time for you to move on to the next great adventure." This time Harry could not hold back a sob. The words were just falling out of his mouth now. "I—I love you, Grandad. I always have."

A faint smile appeared on Dumbledore's pale face. "Love you too, m'boy," he mumbled but Harry heard clearly.

Harry tightened his grip on Dumbledore's hand and listened as Dumbledore breathed in briefly…exhaled painfully…breathed in slightly…and exhaled as all the pain and tiredness seemed to drain away. The weak grip on Harry's hand slackened and Dumbledore's body remained completely still.

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore had died.

Harry didn't hold anything back as he wrapped his arms around Dumbledore and sobbed into Dumbledore's chest. Every feeling and thought from the past few hours seemed to be escaping now. It was impossible to determine where one emotion ended and another began. Of course, Harry was too distraught to even try. He didn't want to think or feel anymore. He just wanted it all to stop. Fawkes' song transformed into a stricken lament of terrible beauty, filling the room—the halls—the grounds with music that seemed to express everything in Harry's heart. It was almost like Fawkes was expressing Harry's feelings with his song while Harry expressed Fawkes' with his tears.

Arms wrapped around hum and carefully pulled him away from Dumbledore's body. Soft words were whispered in his ear as he was ushered away from Dumbledore's bed. Harry, however, only managed to make it just beyond the screen before his legs gave out. Falling to his knees, Harry buried his face in his hands as tears continued to fall down his face. Sirius' strong arms wrapped around him from the left while Hermione's thin arms wrapped around him from the right. Reassuring words were whispered into both of his ears but Harry couldn't make out what was being said. All he knew was that Sirius and Hermione were holding him, trying to comfort him but none of it could push away the pain that filled his heart; none of it could erase the fact that the greatest wizard in the world was gone, leaving them leaderless in the middle of a war.

_How are we ever going to survive without him?_

Before long, Harry felt himself being pulled to Sirius' chest. Harry was too exhausted to care and just let everyone around him do what they wanted. He didn't protest when his body was repositioned and his head was tilted backwards, away from his hands. He didn't fight it when Sirius opened his mouth so a potion could be poured down his throat. He didn't bother fighting the darkness that quickly took him. At least in darkness, Harry wouldn't feel the pain that seemed to permanently etch itself in his heart.

* * *


	26. United We Stand

Chapter 26

United We Stand

The hospital wing at Hogwarts was completely full for the first time in a long time. Most of the occupants were simply sleeping off emotional distress but there were a fair share of injured. Remus Lupin was recovering from the muscle damage Fenrir Greyback had done to his arm. He would be as good as new in no time. Bill Weasley was still suffering from Greyback's attack on his face and would probably never be the same. Cho Chang had suffered a broken leg and a deep cut across her back but her injuries had already been tended to. She was free to leave the moment she woke. Ernie Macmillan was sleeping off a concussion, Dean Thomas needed a broken collarbone mended and Colin Creevey needed to re-grow a few bones in his arm.

Then there were the two beds shielded from privacy screens.

The farthest bed was still occupied by the body of Albus Dumbledore, covered by a sheet. No one had even attempted to move the body yet, partially because they were still in shock and partially because they didn't know what to do. No one wanted to step forward and make the decision of where Dumbledore's final resting place would be. No one wanted to think of Headmaster Dumbledore having a final resting place.

The next bed housed a teenager who didn't have any severe physical injuries. However, he did have more bandages and was hooked up to more devices than anyone else in the hospital wing. Harry Potter's injuries were almost a summary of his last few years at Hogwarts: physical, emotional and magical exhaustion in addition to a mild concussion. He also had cut and bruises all over his body that had made Madam Pomfrey cringe. To help Harry recover, a needle was inserted into the back of his hand which was connected to a tube running into a large flask containing a blue tinted potion. The potion was a mixture of restorative draughts and nutrient potions developed in the last year to help someone recover quicker from magical and physical exhaustion.

It was also that mixture that allowed Harry to wake before everyone else in the early morning hours. The rays of the pre-dawn sun could be seen in the windows, giving an unusual lighting in the hospital wing. Harry opened his eyes in confusion and blinked tiredly at the blurry area around him. His body screamed in protest as he reached over to the bedside table for his glasses. It seemed to take an incredibly long time to find them since every movement sent an additional spark of pain up his arm and down his spine. Biting back a moan of pain, Harry slid his glasses on and blinked as everything came into focus.

There was a privacy screen to his left and another screen to his right behind a chair that was currently occupied by a sleeping Sirius. Harry stared at his godfather in confusion before the memories of what happened the previous night washed over him. It was so hard to believe that so much could have happened in one night. It was so hard to believe that less than twenty-four hours ago Harry's main focus had been the end of the year exams. _Not anymore_. Now, Harry was worried about how he was going to survive without Dumbledore in his life. Dumbledore had always been there to help, never criticizing any of the mistakes Harry had made over the years.

Letting out a weary sigh, Harry slowly sat up, wincing every step of the way. His healer training was telling him to listen to his body and remain still but that was the last thing Harry wanted to do. There was absolutely nothing to do in bed other than think which meant replaying the previous night over and over in his mind. Carefully, Harry pulled the needle out of the back of his hand and removed some strange looking patches from his arms before slowly sliding out of bed. His feet touched the cold stone floor, sending sparks of pain up his legs. Gripping the bed for support, Harry slowly walked to the foot of the bed, his body seeming to grow stronger with each step. He closed his eyes and mentally thanked Hogwarts. She knew him too well.

By the time he had walked past the screen, Harry was able to stand without relying on any support. His eyes widened at the amount of occupied beds. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sleeping in a set of beds next to beds occupied by Ron, Ginny and Hermione. None of them appeared to be injured which was a relief. Harry's gaze fell on Bill Weasley across the room. He cringed at the site of Bill's face and immediately felt his legs moving closer.

A need to do something filled him. He was barely aware that Fleur was sleeping at Bill's bedside as he reached Bill and took a good look at the eldest Weasely sibling's badly slashed face covered with horrible smelling green gel. Slowly, Harry raised his hands and held them just above Bill's face. Warmth filled him in addition to intense warmth that seemed to enter from the soles of his feet and expand upwards as his eyes slowly closed. Harry knew instantly that Hogwarts was helping him and let the warmth move towards his hands. Lowering his hands slightly, Harry allowed himself to fall into the trance and concentrated on healing. He could feel the poisoned wounds on Bill's face and urged the skin to mend.

For a second, Harry thought he heard a gasp but was too focused on the magic flowing through him. He could feel the wounds closing and started to feel something deeper, something that felt rather familiar. It almost felt like something that Harry had felt when he had healed Remus but not as concentrated. Bill _was_ infected but he wasn't a true werewolf. This wolf was more subdued but seemed to have the same protective urges that Moony had.

"HARRY!"

Harry's eyes flew open as the intense warmed quickly vanished only to be replaced with the emptiness that he normally felt after healing extensive injuries. He swayed on his feet and immediately felt arms wrap around him. It was only a matter of seconds before Harry's legs gave out, causing him and the person holding onto him to sink to the floor. It was then that Harry noticed Madam Pomfrey rushing to Bill's side as Bill sat up and looked at Harry in alarm.

Gasps filled the room as everyone stared at Bill's face. Instead of grotesque slashes were red scars that would most likely never fade. Bill slowly reached up and touched his face, his fingers running over every scar. Bill's gaze shifted to Fleur who let out an excited squeal and jumped into Bill's arms. Waves of relief and happiness flowed off of both of them as they cried into each other's shoulders. No one had the courage to interrupt them.

Madam Pomfrey let out an annoyed huff, hurried around to bed and knelt down in front of Harry. "I don't know what you were thinking, Harry," she said as she checked his pulse. "What have I told you about overexertion of your magical reserves? You're still recovering from injuries sustained last night!"

Arms tightened around Harry as a familiar voice filled his ears. "Not now, Poppy," Sirius warned through his teeth. "You can yell at him later. We needed to think of something to say quickly."

Harry shook his head slowly. "It wasn't me," he insisted. "Something was pulling me to Bill. I couldn't stop it." Okay, that was a partial lie but there were too many people to even consider mentioning his connection to Hogwarts. At least this way no one would think Harry could control what happened.

"That'll work," Sirius muttered and helped Harry to his feet. "Back to bed, kiddo. I think a few more hours of sleep could do all of us all some good."

A hand maneuvered Harry's left arm to settle along a set of shoulders. Looking up, Harry saw Ron with a compassionate smile on his face. Sirius followed suit with Harry's other arm which was slightly awkward because of the height difference even with Ron slouching. The moment Harry was away from Bill's bed, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley rushed over to Bill's side. Whispers filled the room as Harry was tucked back into bed. _Great._ _Just what I need. One of these days you're going to learn to think before acting, Harry._

"That's enough!" Madam Pomfrey announced as she reached Harry's bed. "This is the hospital wing not the Great Hall!" Silence filled the room allowing Madam Pomfrey to turn her attention to Harry. She immediately inserted the needle back into the back of his hand after sterilizing it with a flick of her wand. "You will stay in this bed for at least the next twenty-four hours, Harry," she said sternly then lowered her voice. "You know better than this. Mr. Weasley's injuries could have been tended to at a later date."

Harry stared up at the ceiling, trying to ignore the concern and disappointment that was circling around Madam Pomfrey. She didn't understand. Helping people was what he did. _But I couldn't help Professor Dumbledore. I couldn't stop it._ Yes, Dumbledore had refused the help but that wasn't the point. The point was that it wasn't enough. Regardless of everything he did last night, someone still died. His abilities didn't count for a thing because there would always be something out there more powerful than what he could counter. That realization scared him more than he cared to admit.

"Back to bed, Mr. Weasley," Madam Pomfrey said sternly. "No arguments." Reluctantly, Ron left allowing Sirius and Madam Pomfrey to move closer to Harry. Madam Pomfrey started waving her wand over Harry while Sirius moved into Harry's line of sight. "No additional damage, Sirius," she said quietly. "However, I want him to stay on this potion for at least four more hours. With the Headmaster…we just can't take any chances."

Sirius let out a sigh and nodded as he started running his fingers through Harry's hair. "I know you're hurting, Harry," he said softly. "Please talk to me."

Harry slowly shifted his gaze to look at Sirius. "He's really gone," he said softly.

Sirius' gaze fell as he nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked as he sat down on the edge of Harry's bed and took his hand. Harry shook his head as he glanced around nervously. "Good point, Harry," Sirius said quietly. "We'll talk about it later with Moony, all right?" Harry nodded. "I should let you know that Scrimgeour will be stopping by sometime today to speak to you, that is, if you feel up to it."

Harry let out a frustrated sigh as he closed his eyes. He really didn't want to deal with Scrimgeour's 'support the Ministry' campaign at the moment. _He probably thinks I'll agree to be his puppet now that Dumbledore's…_ Harry shook his head and forced the thought out of his mind. He wasn't going to waste his time on possible schemes going through the mind of the Minister of Magic. It would only give him a migraine.

As Harry slowly drifted back off to sleep, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley visited his bedside, quietly thanked him and kissed him on the forehead. The next thing Harry knew was that distant voices were slowly pulling him back to consciousness. Someone was holding his right hand while someone else was slowly running fingers through his hair. The voices faded in and out like waves striking the shore and pulling back. It made it incredibly difficult to figure out what was being said but Harry found that he didn't really care. Sleeping seemed to be an extremely good idea at the moment.

"_I can't believe the 'Daily Prophet' got that picture._"

"_At least they're giving credit to where it's due. Scrimgeour can't deny anything now. Harry was the one who protected Hogwarts last night, not the Aurors. Any idea what took them so long to arrive?_"

"_There was an attack on a Muggle town at the exact same time. It's on page four since the 'Hogsmeade Attack' covers the first three pages. Four Death Eaters caught and another four killed, including Fenrir Greyback."_

Silence.

"_What's the verdict?_"

"_His magical levels are leveling out at last. He wasn't as receptive to the potion as I hoped he would be._"

"_Meaning?_"

"_His body fought the potion, Sirius. It's not a common reaction but it was a possibility._"

"_And how do you know so much about this, Moony?_"

"_Poppy and I have been researching this potion ever since it was announced, for Harry's sake. We knew it was only a matter of time before he needed it. Harry's never been one to say no when someone needed help._"

"_You think he tried to heal Dumbledore last night?_"

"_It wouldn't surprise me. All the signs were there. Poppy, didn't you say it looked like the poison had somehow been altered?_"

"_Not necessarily altered, Remus. Harry's abilities don't alter ailments. I believe he simply gave Albus' immune system a powerful boost to delay the poison's affects. Albus never should have been able to duel anyone, especially a dozen Death Eaters. Harry certainly did everything he could but he was only delaying the inevitable. I just hope Harry doesn't blame himself…_"

Silence.

An arm burrowed under his shoulders and pulled his upper body upright with ease. Slowly, Harry blinked his eyes open only to close them quickly with the intense brightness that filled his vision. His head swam in a sea of confusion as he was slowly lowered onto a mountain of pillows, propping his upper body at a comfortable angle. His glasses were slid on his face as Harry tentatively blinked his eyes to adjust to the bright sunlight. Slowly, everything adjusted and Harry was able to see that his bed was surrounded by people. Madam Pomfrey, Sirius and Remus were on his left while Ron, Hermione and Ginny were on his right. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, Bill, and Professor McGonagall were stationed at the foot of the bed. Every single person had a concerned look on their face as Madam Pomfrey quickly checked Harry over with a few waves of her wand.

"The grogginess is expected with the number of potions we've given you," Madam Pomfrey said as she pocketed her wand. "You should be back to normal in a few hours. Until then, however, you will stay in bed, Harry. If you have a problem with that then I do know several spells that will bind you to the bed."

Harry let out a tired sigh and nodded. He really wasn't in the mood to fight with anyone at the moment. "What's going on?" he asked softly.

Sirius sat down and grasped Harry's hand. "We thought we should update you on everything before Scrimgeour arrives," he said. "The 'Daily Prophet' somehow got a picture of you fighting the Death Eaters and put it on the front page so we can't hide what happened last night. Scrimgeour knows that you were instrumental to the victory and he's going to ask questions."

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "What kind of questions?" he asked. "If it's about where we went—"

"—then we will refrain from answering," Remus interrupted calmly. "We can't let anyone find out about that. Questions are being raised, however, concerning the front gate and some of the destruction to Hogsmeade. Eyewitnesses claim that something powerful seemed to be fighting with you before we arrived."

Harry stared at Remus in confusion before realization struck. There had been no eyewitnesses other than the Death Eaters. _Then how did the 'Daily Prophet' get that picture_? Someone must have been at Hogsmeade but if that were true then why hadn't Harry felt their presence? _They most likely arrived after the fighting started. I was too busy trying to survive to notice them._ "There was no one else that I was aware of," Harry said smoothly as he met Remus' gaze. "I was rather busy at the time."

Sirius and Remus shared a glance before returning their attention to Harry. "That's what we thought," Remus said reassuringly. "We just wanted to make sure. Scrimgeour is currently under a lot of pressure because of this. Not many people are comfortable with the fact that a group of teenagers were all that stood between Death Eaters and their children. He will most likely be incredibly short tempered and demand answers that he has no right asking."

"Isn't that what he always does?" Harry asked bitterly. "Why should today be any different?"

Hermione gave Harry's arm a sympathetic squeeze. "We all know how much you cared about Professor Dumbledore," she said softly.

Harry inhaled deeply as he looked away. "I don't want to talk about it," he said through his teeth then shifted his gaze to Remus. "When is Scrimgeour coming?"

"A few hours," Remus said carefully then looked at Professor McGonagall. "Perhaps we could have some time alone?"

"Of course, Remus," Professor McGonagall said sympathetically. "I trust you will find me later."

Remus nodded and shifted his gaze to the Weaselys. They took the hint and reluctantly left but not before giving Harry's legs a comforting squeeze. Bill looked like he wanted to say something but settled for giving Harry a grateful nod before following his parents. Ron and Hermione were more hesitant to leave but a stern look from Sirius stopped any protests. Ron and Hermione quickly pulled Harry into an awkward group hug before reluctantly leaving. Madam Pomfrey also took her leave, closing the door behind her.

Silence filled the room as Remus sat down on the foot of Harry's bed, his injured arm still bandaged. Sirius looked extremely stressed and in need of a few hours of sleep. It made Harry wonder what had exactly been happening over the past hours and how much of it he would be told. There were so many uncertainties now. Without Dumbledore as Headmaster, would Hogwarts remain open? Would everyone be sent home to cower in their homes in fear instead of learning how to defend themselves? _Dumbledore wouldn't want that in a million years._

"Harry," Sirius said as he held up a familiar looking locket hanging on a golden chain, "Poppy gave me this. It was hidden in Dumbledore's robes."

Taking the locket, Harry stared at it closely, almost transfixed. It was smaller than what Harry thought it had been and there seemed to be something missing. Flipping it over, Harry realized what it was. There was no Serpentine 'S' that was supposedly Slytherin's mark. Closing his eyes, Harry tried to reach out with his senses but felt nothing, not even from Hogwarts. That confirmed Harry's fear as dread filled him. This wasn't Slytherin's locket. This wasn't a Horcrux. It was just an ordinary locket.

Anger and frustration boiled in him as held the locket tightly in his fist. He couldn't believe it. Everything they went through last night was for nothing! Dumbledore had died for nothing! Unable to hold everything in, Harry threw the locket at the privacy screen before burying his face in his hands. He didn't know if he wanted to scream, cry or attack something. He just knew everything now felt all the more hopeless.

Arms wrapped around Harry and held him as his body started to shake. "It's all right, kiddo," Sirius said reassuringly. "Just let it out. We know it hurts but you have to remember that Dumbledore knew what he was doing. He knew there was a chance this would happen. This was Dumbledore's choice, Harry."

"But it was for nothing!" Harry protested angrily. "It wasn't even a real Horcrux!"

"No Harry," Remus said softly causing Sirius and Harry to pull away and look at him. In one hand, Remus had the locket and in the other, he held an old scrap of parchment. His brows were frowned in concentration as he tired to decipher what was on it. "It's not the Horcurx but it is a clue. '_To the Dark Lord, I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more. R.A.B.'"_

Sirius snatched the parchment out of Remus' hand and looked at it closely. His face slowly paled before his eyes closed and his shoulders sagged. Disbelief and guilt poured off him in overpowering waves that Harry found it difficult to breathe. Arms wrapped around Harry's shoulders and pulled him away from Sirius but the waves remained, drowning him in despair.

"Sirius!" Remus scolded. "Control yourself! Look what you're doing to Harry!"

Harry let out a relieved breath as the emotions were pulled back slightly, allowing him to think clearly. Sirius was staring at him apologetically with so much pain in his eyes that left Harry speechless. The only times Harry had seen that look was when Sirius had talked about severe mistakes he had made in the past. "What is it, Sirius?" Harry asked hesitantly. "Do you know who R.A.B. is?"

Sirius looked away and nodded. "I recognize the handwriting," he said quietly. "My brother wrote this. Regulus Arcturus Black. This was what got him killed. He knew…we could have known what we were facing…"

"Sirius," Remus warned. "Regulus made his own choices. At least we know Voldemort doesn't have it or knows what Harry and Dumbledore had been up to last night. All we need to do now is find out where Regulus could have hidden the real Horcrux…which we will do after everything calms down."

That was certainly one way of looking at it. Harry knew they couldn't dwell on mistakes made but it was so hard to keep a positive frame of mind after so much had gone wrong. Dumbledore's death had opened Harry's eyes to one heart shattering fact: no one was safe from harm. Any one of them could be killed at any moment in this war. That absolutely frightened Harry. He hadn't forgotten last year when he had thought Remus had died and that was enough to keep him going. The sooner this war ended, the better off his family would be.

The dam had been broken. For the remainder of the afternoon, Harry talked with Sirius and Remus about the previous night and what the immediate future held for them. Decisions needed to be made, decisions that would not be accepted by those who did not know the entire situation. At the current time, Professor McGonagall was acting Headmistress and Professor Slughorn would take on Snape's duties as Head of Slytherin. Snape's 'betrayal' was certainly a sore topic, especially when Harry relayed what Dumbledore had told him. Sirius was still extremely skeptical while Remus maintained a 'we'll see' attitude. This was all proof Harry needed to know that he couldn't tell Sirius what he had learned about Snape's past. There was just too much history between the two of them for rationality to be considered.

Harry had yet to decide whether to follow Dumbledore's word or do what his anger and rage wanted him to do. He wouldn't go out searching for Snape or something stupid like that. However, the next time they met face to face, Harry knew Snape would need an incredibly convincing defense for his actions. Harry would never trust Snape because he knew Dumbledore was probably the only person Snape was loyal to. With Dumbledore's death, Snape had a choice to make and that choice would determine everything. _How do you know the truth when your life has been centered around lies for so long?_

The privacy screens had been removed when Dumbledore's body had been taken to be prepared for the funeral which would take place within the next few days. Hagrid, Moody, Mr. Weasley and Professor McGonagall had surrounded the floating body to an undisclosed location, leaving Harry feeling incredibly empty. He didn't think he was ready to think of never seeing Professor Dumbledore again.

The entire Defense Association visited just before dinner, all wearing their scars from the previous night proudly. Due to the article in the 'Daily Prophet', the entire wizarding world knew that Harry Potter's Defense Association had played a large role in the victory at Hogsmeade. Current members were receiving letters from the Ministry, thanking them for their contribution while non-members were once again begging to join the group. Seventh year members even mentioned that they were getting job offers to enter Auror training which wasn't surprising. Last night was a clear indication to what Harry had told Scrimgeour months ago. There simply weren't enough Aurors to protect everyone.

It was during dinner in the hospital wing when Harry, Sirius and Remus were warned by Madam Pomfrey that Scrimgeour had finally arrived. At the present time, Scrimgeour was speaking to the student body in the Great Hall and would most likely come to the hospital wing after dinner which was when Remus was supposed to meet with Professor McGonagall. Sirius, of course, wasn't about to leave Harry's side which wasn't necessarily a good thing. It had been a long day for Sirius which meant his temper was bound to be shorter than usual.

After another tedious examination by Madam Pomfrey, Harry was declared healthy enough to leave…in the morning. Harry could tell by the faint waves of amusement that she was enjoying her job at the moment. She was doing this because she knew he hated staying in the hospital wing. Sirius and Remus were no help either. They seemed to agree that one more night away from the masses would be good for Harry.

When voices could be heard from the hallway, Remus wished Harry good luck and left to meet with McGonagall. Madam Pomfrey gave Harry a sympathetic smile before she retreated to her office leaving Harry and Sirius alone. As the seconds passed, Harry grew nervous and turned to stare out the window at the setting sun. The more he thought about it, the more Harry realized that he was currently at a turning point. He had his own choice to make. He couldn't do this alone. He knew that now. He needed help. The Order needed help.

The door opened with a loud creek, startling Harry out of his thoughts. Sirius was immediately on his feet with his wand at the ready only to lower it when he caught sight of Rufus Scrimgeour standing in the doorway, his yellowish eyes staring directly at Sirius. Without a word, Scrimgeour started to limp towards Harry's bed, his walking stick clinking loudly throughout the room. Sirius remained where he was, blocking Harry from Scrimgeour. Harry continued to stare out the window, trying to block the waves of tension bouncing off the walls.

"Black," Scrimgeour said roughly as he reached the bed. "From what I hear you are partially responsible for the training the Defense Association received."

Sirius pocketed his wand and enfolded his arms across his chest. "I only helped with the physical training," he said stiffly.

Scrimgeour nodded in understanding. "Which is something many of the current Aurors overlook," he said. "You did an excellent job with them, Black. You've also helped prove how wrong many of us have been. Children can make a difference in this war. They just need the chance to do so."

Scrimgeour moved around the foot of the bed so he had a clear view of Harry. "My condolences, Mr. Potter, for your loss," he said sincerely. "I may have had my disagreements with Dumbledore but we all knew what a great wizard he was."

Harry remained silent, waiting for the inevitable proposal.

"I would also like to commend you for your hard work in preparing the Defense Association," Scrimgeour continued. "I'm sure you have heard by now that several of them have been offered positions in the Ministry to help in the war. I have spoken to Professor McGonagall concerning the remainder of the term. We will have Aurors stationed around Hogwarts and on the train for the ride back to King's Cross Station."

"What about next year?" Harry asked softly.

Scrimgeour let out a long sigh. "That is really up to the parents and the governors," he said. "Without Dumbledore here as Headmaster—"

"—Hogwarts is still Hogwarts," Harry interrupted firmly as he turned and faced Scrimgeour. "This is the safest place anyone can be as long as people don't abuse the privilege. Do you really think children will be safe at home? Every student in the D.A. is now on Voldemort's enemy list. The only way for them to survive is to learn here at Hogwarts."

Scrimgeour pulled up a chair and sat down. "What do you propose, Mr. Potter?" he asked in a business-like tone.

Harry let out a sigh as he rubbed his eyes underneath his glasses. _Why do I get myself into these situations?_ "Increase security at Hogwarts, check students for the Dark Mark and possibly have an Auror employed as teacher," he said at last. "With Professor McGonagall as Headmistress, there are now two spots open. Find someone talented in Defense or Transfiguration."

"That's plausible," Scrimgeour said with a slow nod. "I'll speak to Professor McGonagall. I suppose having one of your guardians filling either post is out of the question."

Harry glanced over at Sirius for a long second before returning his gaze to Scrimgeour. There was no room for pride anymore. "Minister, despite our difference in opinions, we want the same thing," Harry said honestly. "We want Voldemort dead. This isn't about me, the Ministry's image or even you. This war is about an insane killer who will do everything in his power to destroy the world as we know it." He turned back around to the window and stared out. "I owe it to Dumbledore to finish his work."

There was a long silence before Scrimgeour cleared his throat. "I agree, Mr. Potter," he said. "What do you have in mind?"

Breathing deeply, Harry felt a hand grasp his. _Thank you, Sirius._ "A truce, so to speak," Harry said as his gaze fell. "I will give you a part of the truth to what Dumbledore had been up to for the past year and what I will be doing in his place. In return, the Ministry won't interfere in what I will be doing _and_ will do everything they can to actually prepare the wizarding community for this war."

Scrimgeour eyed Harry suspiciously. "You're asking a lot for giving so little," he said gruffly.

Harry wasn't about to be swayed as he met Scrimgeour's stare. "Take it or leave it," he said firmly.

There was a long silence before Scrimgeour nodded. "Very well," he said tightly. "I give you my word that the Ministry will aid you in your endeavors, Mr. Potter, _and_ will do everything in our power to prepare the wizarding community as a whole for the war."

Harry nodded and let out a calming breath. "Before the first war ended, Voldemort was seeking means to make himself immortal," he said softly. "Voldemort fears death more than anything. He discovered a way to ensure his survival if his body were to perish. Professor Dumbledore was trying to prevent that from happening. I will try to prevent that from happening."

Scrimgeour stared at Harry in disbelief. "You're sure about this?" he asked. Harry nodded. Scrimgeour let out a long breath, shaking his head slowly. "How can I help you, Mr. Potter?"

Harry glanced at Sirius, who was staring at him proudly before turning back to face Scrimgeour. "I need Auror Tonks and Auror Shacklebolt to help me with this," he said cautiously. "This work we're going to be doing is dangerous and I'd feel better with a few trained Aurors to help us." Scrimgeour opened his mouth but Harry held up a hand to silence him. "I trust Tonks and Auror Shacklebolt. They've been there for me in the past and I know they will follow me into battle if necessary."

Scrimgeour rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I'll agree to Tonks since she is a part of your family," he said, "_and_ I'll do what I can to have Shacklebolt reassigned to your protection squad. As far as the Ministry is concerned, you are now required to have an Auror shadowing you. Of course, no one will suspect Aurors coming to see me if you needed to pass something on. Am I correct to assume that Black and Lupin will be a part of this group?" Harry nodded. "Very well," Scrimgeour said as he rose to his feet. "I'll keep you up to date, Mr. Potter. I trust you will do the same."

Harry nodded as he felt some of the weight on his shoulders lift. "Thank you, sir," he said with a relieved smile.

Scrimgeour nodded, bid farewell and limped out of the hospital wing. Harry and Sirius watched him go in silence. The moment the door closed, Sirius pulled Harry into a fierce embrace. "I'm so proud of you, kiddo," Sirius said into Harry's ear. "Dumbledore would be too."

Harry could only hope that Sirius was right.

* * *

Dumbledore's funeral was scheduled for the following morning. All classes and examinations were postponed for the day to allow everyone to grieve. Aurors had been stationed to scan every witch and wizard who wanted to attend the funeral with secrecy sensors. There were rumors that people were even being checked for the Dark Mark however no one would confirm or deny it. 

The entire Defense Association was waiting for Harry when he was released from the hospital wing. It seemed that the D.A. had resumed their post of protecting Harry from every possible threat. Ron and Hermione had taken up offering silent support which was usually a reassuring hand on the shoulder from Ron and a comforting squeeze from Hermione. Both of them seemed to understand that now wasn't the time to ask questions or talk about what they may have overheard. Rumors were still flying concerning how Harry and Dumbledore managed to be cornered by Death Eaters in the middle of the night and most of them seemed to center around Voldemort.

Scrimgeour was back for breakfast, sitting in Professor Snape's chair and talking quietly to Professor McGonagall. Madam Maxime from Beauxbatons had come and was sitting beside a distraught Hagrid, her large hand held tightly in his. In no mood to eat, Harry glanced around the hall, his eyes catching parents who had arrived to be with their children, previously graduated students comforting younger students who they most likely didn't even know and Ministry officials stationed around the large room. Everyone was wearing dress robes or their black school robes which added to the somber mood. It was difficult for Harry to concentrate with all of the emotions bouncing around. There was so much sadness mixed with regret, grief, uncertainty, and fear. It seemed that the shock had finally worn off allowing everyone to realize exactly what Dumbledore's death meant for the wizarding world.

Professor McGonagall slowly rose to her feet and waited as conversation ceased. "It's nearly time," she said firmly, her face betraying no emotion. "Please follow your Heads of Houses out to the grounds. Gryffindors, after me."

Everyone slowly filed out of the Great Hall. Harry kept his head bowed as he followed Ron and Hermione. Despite the warm day, Harry shivered as he walked through the Entrance Hall. He had never been to a funeral before but knew they were basically a formal event where people said goodbye to the departed. That was something Harry wasn't sure he could do. He knew Professor Dumbledore was gone. He just didn't know if he could say goodbye yet. It was so much easier to think that he was simply on a really long journey.

Reaching the bottom of the stone steps, Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Sirius and Remus. They pulled Harry away from the Gryffindors and ushered him towards the lake where there were hundreds of chairs in rows. There was an aisle in the center, separating the chairs into two groups. In front of the chairs was a large marble table that was obviously where Dumbledore's body would be put. Harry choked back a sob as tears filled his eyes. He wasn't ready for this. Why couldn't anyone see that?

An arm wrapped around his shoulders and held him steady. "I know, kiddo," Sirius said sympathetically. "Come on, Minerva wants you to sit up front since you were the closest Dumbledore had to family." At Harry's startled look, Sirius smiled. "She was there when he died, Harry. She heard you call him 'Granddad'."

Harry kept his eyes on the grass as Sirius and Remus ushered him towards the chairs. Whispers filled the air as they moved to the first row. Sirius tightened his hold and pulled Harry closer. Waiting for them in the front row were members of the Order including Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, Charlie, and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Tonks immediately pulled Harry into a fierce embrace and kissed him on the cheek. Harry let out a shaky breath as Tonks pulled away and move to Charlie's side, her hand slipping into his. Moody and Shacklebolt both greeted Harry with a nod but their eyes couldn't hide the strong emotions flowing off them. Both men were determined to uphold their image even though they were clearly affected by Dumbledore's death.

As the chatter started to quiet down, Harry sat down between Sirius and Remus, his eyes fixed on the marble table. He barely noticed the Hogwarts staff and Scrimgeour walking past him to take the front row in the opposite group of chairs and only let out a shaky breath when Professor McGonagall stopped to give Harry's arm a reassuring squeeze. He could vaguely hear a strange sound coming from the lake but didn't bother looking to see what it was. He did, however, notice Hagrid walking towards the marble table with something wrapped in purple velvet shining with golden stars. With as careful as Hagrid was being, Harry knew it was Dumbledore's body underneath the velvet.

Tears flowed down Harry's face, as Hagrid set Dumbledore's body on the table. Sirius wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders while Remus took hold of Harry's hand, gently rubbing the back of it with his thumb. No one said a word as Hagrid moved back to his seat while brushing away the large tears that were falling down his face. Harry couldn't bring himself to look at the velvet that had taken the form of the body lying underneath it. Letting out a wavering breath, Harry closed his eyes and just listened.

Someone walked past him and stopped before reaching the marble table. There was a brief silence before he started to speak. Harry just let the words float in one ear and out the other. No amount of words would change what he thought about Dumbledore. He knew that everyone saw Dumbledore as a powerful wizard, as a leader. To Harry, Dumbledore was someone who had to make the difficult decision when no one else would. Dumbledore did was he thought was best and even made a mistake from time to time. Basically, Dumbledore was human, just like everyone else.

_Just like me._

Silence was the sign that the speech had ended. Slowly, Harry opened his eyes and looked up to see a little tufty-haired man in plain black robes walk back to his seat. Harry slowly shifted his gaze to Dumbledore's body and gasped. There were sparkles of light appearing just above it only to ignite into bright, white flames that seemed to surround Dumbledore's body. Several people screamed in shock as the flames grew higher and higher. Harry immediately had his wand in had to try to stop it but was held back by Sirius and Remus. White smoke filled the air and seemed to create odd shapes. For a moment, Harry thought he saw a phoenix flying. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard a phoenix singing. With a burst of red flames just above the white, Fawkes appeared and flew in a circle before landing on the ground in front of Harry.

Harry slowly sank to his knees as the white fire vanished to reveal a white marble tomb as Dumbledore's final resting place. His gaze shifted from Fawkes to the tomb and back to Fawkes before he opened his arms let the phoenix jump onto his lap. Harry wrapped his arms around Fawkes and buried his face into the bright red feathers. He didn't know how long he sat there holding Fawkes as their tears fell in harmony. All Harry knew was that he wasn't the only one who had lost a member of his family.

Fawkes had lost a brother.

* * *

The remaining days at Hogwarts passed slowly for many. Aurors were now seen patrolling the hallways and had been instructed to report any sort of suspicious activity to Professor McGonagall. Sirius had taken over as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and Remus was helping Professor McGonagall with Transfiguration while she was adapting to Headmistress duties. Tonks had been assigned to Harry's security and Shacklebolt would be joining her when his replacement had been trained. 

Harry had been moved out of the Gryffindor Tower and into the Marauder Quarters 'for safety reasons' although Harry knew that it was really because Sirius and Remus were still worried at how hard he had taken Dumbledore's death. Truthfully, Harry knew he would most likely be suffering from nightmares if Fawkes hadn't taken up sleeping beside Harry every night. For some reason, Fawkes' presence made Harry feel that a part of Dumbledore was still there.

Ron and Hermione spent every moment possible with Harry in the Marauders Quarters talking about anything and everything. Harry had eventually told them everything that had happened that night along with revealing the final secrets he had kept from them. They had expected the healing ability after what had happened to Bill but they had certainly been shocked to find out about Harry's connection to Hogwarts. Hermione had scolded herself for not recognizing the signs before running off to the library for research. Ron had merely shrugged his shoulders and said, "Only you, Harry. This could only happen to you."

Ron had informed Harry that Mrs. Weasley now accepted Fleur after a confrontation in the hospital wing involving Bill's injuries. The wedding was still scheduled for August since Bill's injuries were non-existent now, thanks to Harry's healing. Harry had tried to explain what he felt concerning Bill's wolf side to Ron but Ron looked as confused as ever. According to Ron, Bill was still Bill. He just had a craving for rare steaks every now and then.

One of the harder discussions had been concerning future plans. Ron and Hermione had been shocked to learn that Harry wouldn't be going home with them. Harry would be spending the summer at Hogwarts and focus on finding the remaining Horcruxes. Hogwarts had the most comprehensive library for wizarding history which was what they currently needed. There was also the possibility of Hogwarts being able to help which would significantly easier when school wasn't in session. Ron and Hermione had instantly offered to stay and help but were immediately halted when Harry brought up their parents. In the end, Ron and Hermione agreed to speak with their parents and hopefully be able to come to Hogwarts after Bill's wedding.

Once again the Leaving Feast was decorated with black drapes on the wall behind the teachers' table instead of the colors for the winner of the House Cup. Tonight was a tribute to Professor Dumbledore. Harry looked up and the empty chair at the center of the table and let out a shaky breath. He could almost see Dumbledore sitting there with his eyes twinkling at everyone before rising to his feet, saying something that made absolutely no sense and beginning the feast. Harry blinked his tears away and looked back at the chair to see it empty once again. He forced himself to look at his plate. It was so hard to see places Dumbledore had been not so long ago and accept that he would never be there again. That was the main reason Harry avoided Dumbledore's office like the plague. There were just too many memories.

Professor McGonagall gave the end-of-term speech which revealed that Hogwarts would indeed be open next year for those who wished to return. She also mentioned that there would be tighter security and punishments for any type of 'questionable magic' used. The majority of the student body was relieved since there had been rumors of Hogwarts closing. The question now was how many parents would allow their children to return.

The following morning arrived and in no time the students had their trunks packed for the train ride home. Harry had ventured down to the Entrance Hall to say goodbye to his friends. He found himself pulled into more embraces than he ever thought possible, especially by seventh year students. Cho and Katie had insisted Harry contact them if he needed anything since they owed him one for all of the training. Ron and Hermione's goodbyes had been hard but Harry promised that he would keep them informed and contact them if he needed help.

When the final Thestral-drawn carriage left for Hogsmeade, Harry turned to see Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Shacklebolt and Professor McGonagall standing at the bottom of the staircase, waiting for him. Despite the stress she was under, Professor McGonagall insisted on being a part of Harry's quest even if it was just as an advisor. Harry had a feeling that this was her way of actually doing something about what happened to her friend and mentor for so many years.

"Well Harry," Professor McGonagall said curiously. "Shall we get to work?"

_There's no time like the present._ "Yes, Professor," Harry said with a nod. "Lead the way."

Professor McGonagall smiled slightly and turned to lead the way to her office by the Transfiguration classroom. They had so many areas to cover. Harry had made the mistake last time of being caught unprepared. He wasn't going to be put in that situation again. He didn't have Professor Dumbledore's knowledge or experience so he would have to do things his own way. Harry just hoped that his way would work and he would make Professor Albus Dumbledore proud.

* * *

A/N: The end. The final chapter, Rise of the Protector is up. Check out my Author page to find it. 


End file.
